In Ginevra Molly Potters Worten
by ChrissiTine
Summary: Adventskalender: Ginny schreibt ihre Autobiographie und lässt die Leser an allen Ereignissen in der Harry Potter Welt aus ihrer Sicht teilhaben. Spoiler für Band 7! Übersetzung
1. Prolog: Harry Potter und

**Titel: **In Ginevra Molly Potters Worten

**Autor: **thejealousone

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehören weder Harry Potter noch der Rest der Charaktere, Plätze und aller anderer Sachen im Harry Potteruniversum. Auch die Storyline ist nicht von mir sondern von dem oben genanten Autor (der Name ist zu lang, um ihn nochmal zu schreiben). Das gilt für alle Kapitel.

**Ü/N: **Ich habe diese FF Anfang Dezember gelesen und ich war sprachlos. Sie hat mir unheimlich gut gefallen und in den nächsten Wochen gar nicht mehr los gelassen, deshalb habe ich mich sehr gefreut, als der Autor mir erlaubt hat, diese wunderbare Geschichte zu übersetzen. Es hat mir unheimlich gut gefallen, wie der Autor Ginny dargestellt hat und wie er jedes einzelne ihrer Schuljahre toll geschildert hat. ich liebe Missing Moments unheimlich und diese FF ist voll von ihnen. Ich hoffe, dass euch diese FF so sehr begeistern wird wie mich.

Die Original-FF findet ihr ebenfalls hier auf (Schaut einfach in meiner Favoritenliste nach, dort ist sie zu finden.)

**Achtung! Spoiler für Band 7!**

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß und Frohe Weihnachten.

********

Update 2009:

Diese FF fungiert wie schon im Jahr 2008 als Adventskalender. Jeden Tag wird ein neues Kapitel bzw der Teil eines Kapitels gepostet und dieses Mal nicht nur bis zum 24. Dezember, sondern bis diese FF vollständig gepostet ist. Da ich im Januar verreise und keinen Internetanschluss haben werde, werde ich Anfang Januar eine Pause einlegen, aber weiter machen, sobald ich wieder da bin. Wenn ich genauere Einzelheiten weiß, werde ich sie euch wissen lassen (im Zweifelsfall im Postingplan in meinem Profil auf nachschauen, ich werde versuchen, ihn auf dem neuesten Stand zu halten). Auch kann es passieren, dass die Kapitel um die Weihnachtsfeiertage herum recht spät gepostet werden, weil ich da vielleicht arbeiten werden muss. Aber ich garantiere euch, wenn ihr jetzt anfangt, diese FF zu lesen oder jeden Tag mitverfolgen werdet, dann werdet ihr bis Ende Januar wissen, wie sie endet und nicht länger als einen Tag (abgesehen von meiner Urlaubswoche) warten müssen.

Also fangt an zu lesen, wenn ihr es noch nicht getan habt, lest erneut, wenn ihr wieder alles vergessen haben sollt und schaut jeden Tag vorbei, um ein neues Türchen zu öffnen. Und wenn ihr mir auch eine Weihnachtsfreude machen wollt, dann lasst ein Review da, es muss nicht lang sein, aber es freut mich, wenn die FF euch gefällt und mich das auch wissen lasst, denn dann erst hat sich meine Mühe wirklich gelohnt.

**Frohe Weihnachten und fröhliches Lesen!**

* * *

**Harry Potter und ...**

Als JK Rowling vor elf Jahren zum ersten Mal zu meinem Mann gekommen war, war ich skeptisch. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass jemand mit Harry über das gesprochen hatte, was so viele Jahre zuvor passiert war und es würde nicht das erste Mal sein, dass ein Schriftsteller ihn wegen einer genauen Prüfung eines Ereignisses für ein Buch kontaktieren würde. Das hier war anders. Dieses Frau, diese Joanne Rowling, wollte ausführliche Interviews in den nächsten Monaten haben, jedes kleine Detail, jedes Stückchen an Information um eine Biographie des Jungen, der überlebte zu schreiben. Sie erklärte, dass die Öffentlichkeit einen Wissensdurst hatte und dass es sich, so behauptete sie, schneller verkaufen würde als jedes andere Buch in der Liste der Veröffentlichungen.

Als wir der Frau gegenüber saßen, hatte Harry sehr wenig gesagt. Ich pflegte den winzigen Jungen, der vor weniger als drei Monaten auf die Welt gekommen war. Der kleine Albus gurrte in meinen Armen. Er war so ein schönes Wesen. Seine Augen waren smaragdgrün, genau wie Harrys, genau wie die von Harrys Mutter, von der er sie geerbt hatte. Und schon in den ersten Monaten seines Lebens konnte ich sagen, dass er eine Persönlichkeit haben würde, die der Harrys sehr ähnlich sein würde. Schließlich waren sie beide in die selbe Hexe vernarrt, sehr sogar.

Ich warf Ms Rowling einen Blick zu. Sie war eine charmante Frau. Sie hatte die Idee nicht wie ein Konzept präsentiert, schnell reich zu werden oder hatte die vergangenen Geschehen nicht respektiert, nein, sie schien wirklich davon überzeugt zu sein, dass die Leute über Harrys Leben Bescheid wissen mussten. Ich bewunderte ihre Geduld. Es war verblüffend, dass sie so lange dasaß und auf Harrys Antwort zu ihrem Vorschlag wartete.

Ich nutzte Harrys Zögern, um einen Blick auf sein Gesicht zu werfen. Er hatte diesen Ausdruck in seinen Augen, diesen Ausdruck, der sagte, dass er das Gewicht der Welt auf seinen Schultern trug, einen Ausdruck, den ich seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Ich konnte sagen, dass er es in Erwägung ziehen könnte, aber die Idee der vielen Aufmerksamkeit, die das Buch auf sich ziehen würde, nicht mochte. Der Mann zögerte immer, über die Geschehnisse zu reden, weil sie so viele Verluste beinhalteten, Verluste, von denen er dachte, sie wären sein Fehler ... Cedric ... Sirius ... Dumbledore ... Fred.

Ich möchte nicht, dass ihr denkt, wir wären auf Zehenspitzen um dieses Thema herumspaziert. Wir waren weit davon entfernt. Beim Merlin, wir waren buchstäblich die Familie, über die in der Zaubererwelt am meisten gesprochen wurde. Es wäre unmöglich, die Vergangenheit so zu ignorieren. Und wir haben uns als Eltern dazu entschieden, dass wir nicht wollen, dass unseren Kindern jemand anderes als wir erzählt, was passiert ist. Wir gehen sicher, dass James, Albus und schließlich auch Lily wissen, was ihre Eltern alles durchmachen mussten, um Frieden zu finden.

Das hier war anders und ich wusste, dass diese Dinge schneller durch seinen Kopf schossen als ein beschleunigender Besen. Mit Bewunderern zu sprechen war unvermeidlich, aber sie fragten die einfachen Fragen. Mit mir zu sprechen war tröstlich, weil ich die vertraulichen Fragen stellte. Mit den Kindern zu sprechen war notwendig, aber sie fragten nur die unschuldigen Fragen. Mit einem Autoren zu sprechen würde schwierig sein, weil sie die Fragen fragen würde, die wehtaten, die den Schmerz wieder hochkommen lassen würden. Oh ja, das hier war anders.

Harry hatte sich damals nicht entschieden. Er fragte Joanne, ob sie es schaffen würde, noch ein paar weitere Tage zu warten und sie stimmte glücklich zu. Er verbrachte die nächsten Tage in einer anderen Welt. Als James ihn fragte, ob er ihm die letzten Quidditchspielzüge bebringen könnte, lehnte Harry ab, obwohl er normalerweise sehr aufgeregt ist, wenn seine Jungs so begeistert von Quidditch sind. Als ich ihm einen Schokofrosch anbot, lächelte er nur halbherzig und murmelte, dass er keinen Hunger hätte.

Ich war nicht beleidigt, dass er es für sich behielt, denn ich wusste, dass es nur ungefähr einen Tag dauerte, bis er meinen Rat suchen würde. Er war immer schon so gewesen. Er musste seine Gedanken ordnen bevor er jemanden wegen so einer Entscheidung um Hilfe bitten würde.

"Ginny", sagte er zwei Tage, nachdem Joanne gegangen war, leise zu mir, während ich Albus in seine Wiege legte. Ich küsste den schlafenden Engel auf seine Stirn und drehte mich dann zu meinem Ehemann um. Er nahm zärtlich meine Hand und zog mich zu sich, damit ich neben ihm auf dem Bett sitzen konnte.

"Du hast nachgedacht?", fragte ich ihn.

Er nickte und schaute auf meine Hand, die mit seiner verschränkt war. "Denkst du ... denkst du ich sollte ...?"

Ich wusste, dass diese Frage kommen würde und ich hatte darüber so viel nachgedacht wie Harry, wenn ich nicht die Jungs gebadet und das Haus geputzt hatte. Ich lehnte mich vor und teilte sein Haar, sodass die blitzförmige Narbe sichtbar wurde, die ihn so gequält hatte, als er jünger war. "Wann hat sie dir das letzte Mal weh getan?"

Harry schaute mich neugierig an und entschied sich dafür, mitzuspielen, obwohl er nicht ganz sicher über meine Absichten war. "Vor über acht Jahren ... Im Kampf um Hogwarts ..."

Ich verfolgte langsam das Mal mit meinem Zeigefinger. "Die Leute wissen, was das ist. Sie sehen diese Narbe und erinnern sich an all die guten Dinge, die du getan hast, was du alles durchmachen musstest, um uns Frieden zu bringen."

Meine Hand schlug eine andere Richtung ein und ich legte sie über sein Herz. Ich konnte spüren, wie schnell es schlug. Merkwürdig, dass ich nach all diesen Jahren immer noch diese Wirkung auf ihn hatte. Während ich meine Hand leicht gegen seine Brust drückte, sagte ich: "Aber sie wissen nicht, was das ist."

Er lächelte mich an und dieses Mal schlug mein Herz schneller. Merkwürdig, dass auch er nach all diesen Jahren diese Wirkung auf mich hatte. "Und Harry, nur du kannst entscheiden, ob es wichtig für andere ist, zu wissen, was während dieser Jahre in deinem Herzen war. Ich werde dich so oder so unterstützen."

"Aber die Aufmerksamkeit, die es auf mich lenken würde..."

Ich lachte. "Harry, ist ein Tag in diesem Jahrzehnt vergangen, an dem niemand stehen geblieben ist, um dir zu danken? Ist ein Fremder jemals an dir vorbeigegangen und hat nicht sofort erkannt, wer du warst?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und ich konnte sagen, dass sein Verstand zu begreifen begann, was ich sagte. "Ich möchte nicht, dass die Leute denken, ich würde angeben, weil ..."

"Du das nicht tust", beendete ich den Satz für ihn.

"Genau", sagte Harry. "Ich habe diese Sachen nicht gemacht um der Beste zu sein oder der Berühmteste oder um ... um das Mädchen zu kriegen ..." Seine Augen funkelten, als er mich indirekt erwähnte. "Ich habe getan, was ich tun musste, um die Leute zu beschützen, die ich liebe, damit niemand jemals wieder unter der Hand von Voldermort leiden musste ..." Acht Jahre später und trotzdem kann der Mann nicht die Träne zurückhalten, sie sich in seinem Augenwinkel bildet. "Ich habe getan was jeder getan hätte."

So bescheiden, mein Mann. Nicht jeder wäre aufgestanden und hätte getan, was er getan hatte. Ich warf ihm den Blick zu, den er so gut kannte, den Blick, den er verstand als: Wir haben das schon durchgekaut und meine Meinung hat sich nicht geändert. Aber anstelle mich zu wiederholen, wischte ich die Träne von seiner Wange und sagte: "Dann ist es das, was sie hören müssen."

Er war still und ich wusste, dass er seine Entscheidung gefällt hatte und so schwer es auch sein würde, er würde seine Geschichte teilen. Ich schaute ihn bewundernd an und versuchte zu entscheiden, ob es seine Augen waren, die mich zuerst fasziniert hatten oder sein Lächeln.

Ich legte eine Hand auf seine Wange und beugte mich vor, um ihn zu küssen. Ich schwöre, ich fühlte immer noch das, was ich gefühlt hatte, als wir vor allen anderen im Gemeinschaftsraum herumgeknutscht hatten.

Er schob mich vorsichtig nach hinten und fragte flüsternd: "Schlafen die Kinder?" Ich schaute zu Albus und nickte. "Gut", erwiderte er. "Ich möchte dir zeigen, wie sehr ich dich liebe."

Er lud Joanne am nächsten Tag wieder ein. Sie war begeistert zu hören, dass Harry zustimmte. Sie überflogen in den nächsten Stunden sofort sein Leben, gleich hier, in der Küche. Ich gab ihnen zu Essen, füllte ihre Gläser auf und schloss mich ihnen mehrmals an, um meinen Senf dazuzugeben. Das war eine Szene, die sich ab diesem Zeitpunkt ein Jahr lang dreimal die Woche ereignete.

Ich habe anfangs nur ein großes Buch erwartet, deshalb war ich völlig überrascht, dass sie es geschafft hatte, sieben Romane hervorzubringen, die letzten vier sogar mit mehr als 600 Seiten pro Buch. Die Öffentlichkeit stürzte sich auf die Geschichten, als wären es Süßigkeiten und ich würde sagen, jede Familie in unserer Welt hat eine Ausgabe der Serie. Selbst Harry schien zufrieden, auch wenn er sehr versuchte, es nicht zu zeigen.

Während ich das letzte Buch schloss, wischte ich Tränen aus meinen errötenden Augen. Auch wenn ich selbst alles aus den Büchern durchgemacht hatte, weinte ich trotzdem. Harry strich über mein Haar und lächelte. Er hat nun schon Tage darauf gewartet, dass ich fertig wurde und er war aufgeregt, dass er endlich die Gelegenheit hatte, mich zu fragen, wie ich über die Bücher dachte. "Wunderbar", sagte ich mit einer weichen nachdenklichen Stimme. "Bist du zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis?"

Harry zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und ich schaute ihn neugierig an. "Naja", fing er an. "Alles in allem hat sie beeindruckende Arbeit geleistet, aber ich dachte, sie hätte mehr schreiben können über..."

"Über was?"

Kleinlaut schaute er mich an. "Dich."

Ich verdrehte die Augen. "Oh Harry, du bist süß, aber sie wollten etwas über dich und deinen Sieg hören. Ich bin glücklich mit der Aufmerksamkeit, die ich bekommen habe ... und schon allein das Ende, das ich habe." Ich griff nach seinem Kragen und küsste ihn heftig.

Ein sanftes Stöhnen entkam seinem Mund. "Vielleicht...", murmelte er. "Vielleicht kannst du eines Tages ein Buch über uns schreiben. Du weißt schon, die fehlenden Stücke ergänzen. Unsere Liebesgeschichte. Die Mädchen werden es verschlingen..." Und ich küsste ihn heftiger und er vergaß seinen Vorschlag, zumindest für einige Zeit.

Als wir dachten, es gäbe keine Überraschungen mehr, kam JK mit einer neuen an. Kaum vier Monate nach der Erscheinung der Serie hatte sie die Erlaubnis des Ministeriums bekommen, eine Überschneidung der Welten zu versuchen. Ihr wurde erlaubt, die Bücher in die Muggelwelt zu bringen und als Kinderfantasy zu verkaufen. Ehrlich gesagt konnte ich nicht anders als darüber zu lachen. Die Muggel würden diese Bücher nicht verstehen und was Leute nicht verstehen interessiert sie nicht.

Trotz meiner Zweifel konnte JK Rowling das erste Buch 1997 veröffentlichen, gefolgt von den anderen sechs Büchern zu verschiedenen Zeiten in den nächsten zehn Jahren. Und, beim Merlin, lag ich falsch! Die Muggel konnten gar nicht genug von unserer Welt bekommen. Laut JK Rowling hat sie momentan insgesamt 325 Millionen Bücher verkauft. Eine Zeit lang hätte ich geschworen, dass sie einen Verkaufszauber oder irgendetwas anderes Magisches verwendet hätte, um die Bücher interessanter für die Leute zu machen, aber Harry erinnerte mich daran, dass das illegal wäre. "Unerlaubter Zauberspruchgebrauch gegen Muggel.", lächelte er schüchtern.

Wir saßen, kaum einige Wochen nach Erscheinung des letzten Buches, mit Ms Rowling Zuhause. Lily war im nächsten Zimmer. Höchstwahrscheinlich schmollte sie, weil beide ihrer Brüder nun in Hogwarts waren.

Joanne sah erschöpft aus. "Das waren zehn sehr schwere Jahre für mich.", sagte sie zu Harry und mir. "Ich hatte diese Bücher ein Jahrzehnt lang fertig und ich konnte ihnen nicht sagen, was passiert war. Ihr findet das vielleicht überraschend, aber diese Muggel sind unbarmherzig."

Harry nickte. Er musste über seine Zeit mit den Dursleys nachdenken. "Was wirst du jetzt machen, Joanne? Willst du noch mehr Interviews?", fragte er spielerisch.

Joanne gluckste. "Ich habe den Muggeln gesagt, dass ich an zwei verschiedenen Geschichten arbeite. Ich hoffe, sie erwarten nichts so gutes wie wir ihnen geboten haben."

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass es gut wird.", sagte ich ihr. "Du bist eine fantastische Autorin."

Sie schaute mich zustimmend an. "Harry hat mir gesagt, dass du einen Begleitband zu den Romanen schreiben möchtest."

"Hat er das?", fragte ich, drehte mich zu Harry um und durchbohrte ihn mit meinen Blicken. Ich würde sichergehen müssen, dass er gründlich für seine Taten bestraft wurde.

"Ich nehm dich nur auf den Arm", erwiderte Joanne. Sie biss in Gedanken auf ihre Lippe, bevor sie schließlich sagte: "Obwohl ich denke, dass das eine tolle Idee ist. Ich hab wirklich nicht so viel von dir in die Geschichte geschrieben, wie ich gewollt hätte." Ich errötete leicht, als sie fortfuhr, "Ich hoffe, du verstehst, warum ich Dinge weglassen musste."

"Das tue ich", erwiderte ich. "Aber ich kann doch wirklich nicht..."

"Schwachsinn", entgegnete sie. "Ich hatte das Privileg, ein paar von den Briefen zu lesen, die du Harry über die Jahre geschickt hast. Wirklich schön, wenn ich das mal sagen darf. Die Welt würde besser werden, wenn du sie wissen lassen würdest, wie der Auserwählte dein Auserwählter wurde."

Es war mir etwas peinlich zu hören, dass sie meine Briefe gelesen hatte. Ich hoffte, sie spielte nicht auf die Briefe an, die ich ihm in meiner zweiten Saison bei den Holyhead Harpies geschickt hatte, als er wegen seiner Aurorenarbeit weg war. Wir waren weniger als zwei Jahre verheiratet und ich hatte ihn für drei Wochen nicht gesehen. Die Briefe sind nicht wirklich für junge Leser geeignet, wenn ihr versteht, was ich meine. Aber ... ich fühlte mich geehrt, dass mir so eine vollkommene Autorin so ein Kompliment machte.

Mir gefiel die Idee mehr und mehr. Ich lenkte meinen Blick zu Harry, der an einem Butterbier nippte. "Vielleicht hast du recht", grinste ich. "Ich wette die Mädchen würden verrückt werden, wenn ich ihnen von dem ersten Mal erzählte, als wir Se.."

Ich konnte den Satz nicht beenden. Harry verschluckte sich an seinem Getränk und spuckte die Flüssigkeit über sich selbst. Ich lachte, als sein Gesicht so rot wurde wie mein Haar. Natürlich würde ich diese intimen Details nicht preisgeben, aber Harry brauchte das nicht zu wissen. Ehrlich gesagt genoss ich es, _meinem _Auserwählten dabei zuzusehen, wie er sich vor der wohl besten Autorin, sowohl in der Zauberer- als auch in der Muggelwelt, zum Narren machte.

Oh ja, das würde wirklich Spaß machen.

**TBC...

* * *

**

**Ü/N: **Wie ihr sicher bemerkt habt, haut das zeitlich nicht hin, wenn Harry Voldemort 1997 besiegt hat. Deshalb hat der Autor die Geschehnisse um ein paar Jahre vorverlegt. Das ist allerdings die einzige Sache, die verändert wurde. Alle Geschehnisse bleiben gleich, nur finden sie eben ein paar Jahre früher statt, damit alles hinkommt.

Damit ihr den Überblick nicht verliert, hier ist die neue Ordnung:

1988: Harry tötet Voldemort in den Heiligtümern des Todes

1996: JK Rowling kommt zu Harry Potter

1997: Alle Bücher werden in der Zaubererwelt veröffentlicht

1997: Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen wird in der Muggelwelt veröffentlicht

2007: Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes wird in der Muggelwelt veröffentlicht

2007: Ginny fängt an, ihr Buch (diese FF) direkt nach dem Epilog zu schreiben

Die Szene aus dem letzten Buch macht natürlich keinen Sinn, da die Zeit noch nicht so weit fortgeschritten war, als alle Bücher in der Zaubererwelt veröffentlicht wurden, deshalb wird diese Szene erst in der Muggelversion 2007 hinzugefügt.

Ich hoffe, das erste Kapitel hat euch gefallen und ihr lasst mir ein paar Reviews da.

Frohe Weihnachten!


	2. Ich bin Ginevra Molly Weasley

**Ich bin Ginevra Molly Weasley**

Ich wuchs wie jedes andere Zaubererkind auch mit der berüchtigten Geschichte des Jungen, der überlebte, auf. Natürlich gab es viele Vermutungen zu dieser Geschichte, hatte doch, außer dem Jungen, niemand überlebt, um die Geschichte zu erzählen und niemand schien zu wissen, wo dieser Junge zehn Jahre lang war. Bevor wir schlafen gehen konnten, hatte Mum mich immer vermuten lassen, was alles in dieser schicksalhaften Nacht in Gordic's Hollow passiert war.

"Ich glaube, Harry Potter hat einen Spiegel hochgehalten.", sagte ich lachend, als ich sieben war. "Und Du-weißt-schon-wer war so erschrocken, dass er sich selbst gesehen hat, dass er gestorben ist!"

Und Mum hatte liebevoll gelächelt. Bevor ich in Hogwarts angefangen hatte, wusste ich nicht, dass meine Eltern mit James und Lily Potter befreundet gewesen waren. Ich würde gerne glauben, dass ich, wenn ich es gewusst hätte, nicht so viel darüber geredet hätte.

Ich lebte in einer Welt, die schwarz und weiß war, wo gut über böse triumphierte, so wie es sein sollte und wo Leute entweder nett oder gemein waren. Ich hatte nie gedacht, dass es graue Stellen gab, bis ich von Snapes Loyalität Jahre später erfahren hatte. Es war sehr schwer für mich zu glauben, dass so ein gemeiner Mann so mutig und gerecht sein konnte. Ich war glücklich und zufrieden damit zu wissen, dass ein "großer guter Zauberer den ganz fiesen Du-weißt-schon-wen besiegt" hatte.

Vielleicht war es normal für Hexen in meinem Alter, aber ich entdeckte eine ziemliche Zuneigung zu Harry, bevor ich ihn überhaupt kannte. Und ich meine nicht meine erste Begegnung mit ihm, ich meine die Gute-Nacht-Geschichten. Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass ich gerade geboren worden war, als Lord Voldemort versucht hatte, ihn umzubringen und er nur ungefähr ein Jahr älter als ich war. Er war mehr oder weniger in _meinem _Alter und er konnte so außergewöhnliche Dinge tun, als ich noch nicht mal meine Magie kontrollieren konnte, wenn ich ärgerlich wurde. Was war daran nicht zu bewundern?

Ich wusste, als ich die Geschichten hörte, ohne die Spur eines Zweifels, dass Harry und ich eines Tages sehr wichtige Rollen im Leben des anderen spielen würden. Als ich jünger war, hatte ich das sogar Mum erzählt. "Harry und ich werden eines Tages wirklich gute Freunde sein.", sagte ich nüchtern. Sie schimpfte niemals mit mir, weil ich mir so wilde Fantasien ausdachte oder nannte mich süß, weil ich so dachte. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie mir glaubte, aber sie hat sich nie über mich lustig gemacht. Sie hatte nur warmherzig gelächelt und mir gesagt, dass sie hoffte, dass ich Recht hätte.

Mum war immer so zu mir. Sie ließ mir meinen Willen, selbst wenn das, was ich sagte, wenig Sinn machte. Ich glaube, es hat sehr viel damit zu tun, dass ich ihre einzige Tochter bin. Immerhin bin ich die erste weibliche Weasley in sieben Generationen voller Männer. Ich wette, es war ein richtiger Schock, als ich rauskam. Ich vermute, dass die Heiler mich kaum angesehen hatten, bevor sie sagten, dass ich ein Junge bin. Ich kann Mum genau vor mir sehen, wie sie sie verprügelte und anschrie und sie blind nannte, weil sie nicht sehen konnten, dass ich ein wunderschönes kleines Mädchen war.

Da war ich dann, ein kleines Mädchen in einer Welt voller Männer. Ich hatte die selbe Haarfarbe, für die meine Familie bekannt war, ein feuriges rot. Ich hatte so viele Sommersprossen wie nur möglich. Meine braunen Augen, muss ich sagen, glänzten voller Entschlossenheit, weil ich, seit ich laufen konnte, versucht habe, mich vor meinen älteren Brüdern zu beweisen. Ich bin Bill immer während der Ferien gefolgt. Ich habe sehr versucht, cool zu bleiben, wenn Charlie eine gefährliche Kreatur gefunden hatte. Ich hasste es, von den Streichen der Zwillinge ausgeschlossen zu werden. Und Ron war immer mein bester Freund. Der einzige Bruder, dem ich nie nacheiferte, war Percy.

Durch so viele Brüder war ich ein zähes kleines Mädchen geworden. Und ich war nie jemand, der viel geheult hat, auch wenn ich bei meinem ersten Auftauchen in JK's Büchern geweint hatte. Zu meiner Verteidigung, es war kein guter Tag für mich gewesen. Jemand hatte meinen Übungszauberstab zerbrochen und wollte es nicht zugeben und mein letzter Bruder begann sein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts, ließ mich für viele Monate völlig allein, ohne jemanden zum Spielen.

Das war der Zeitpunkt, an dem wir ihn gesehen hatten. Oder besser gesagt, er sah uns. Natürlich hatte ich keine Ahnung, wer er war. Sein rabenschwarzes Haar war unordentlich, deshalb hatte es seine charakteristische Narbe verdeckt. Seine Brille war in der Mitte geklebt und hatte ihm so etwas von seinem legendären Edelmut genommen. Und er sah komplett und hoffnungslos verloren aus. Und trotz des albernen Verhaltens dieses mysteriösen Jungens machte mein Herz einen Sprung, als er mich zum ersten Mal ansah. Ich wusste nicht, was dieses Gefühl zu bedeuten hatte. Kein Junge hatte jemals diesen Einfluss auf mich gehabt.

Als die Zwillinge uns darüber informierten, wer er war, bettelte ich, in den Zug zu dürfen, um ihn zu sehen. Mum erlaubte es mir nicht und als der Zug wegfuhr, weinte ich mehr, als dass ich lachte.

Mum nahm mich an der Hand und führte mich weg von Gleis 9 3/4. Sie schaute mich an, grinste und fragte mich, ob mit mir alles in Ordnung wäre. Schniefend antwortete ich mit einem halbherzigen Nicken. "Du wirst ihn wieder sehen.", sagte sie einfach und ich wusste, dass sie nicht nur Ron meinte. Sie zwinkerte mir zu, als ob sie mich an das erinnern wollte, was ich immer gesagt hatte, als ich jünger war.

"Glaubst du wirklich?", fragte ich.

"Wir werden sehen.", erwiderte sie. Ihre braunen Augen funkelten. "Kann ich dir ein Geheimnis verraten?", fragte sie und zog ein Taschentuch hervor, mit dem sie meine nassen Wangen trocknete. Ich nickte. "Dumbledore hat mir gesagt, ich soll ein Auge auf ihn haben. Er dachte, dass er vielleicht allein kommen würde."

"Wusstest du, dass er es war?"

Mum schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Zwischen Fred und Georges andauerndem Geschwätz und Percys ständigen Erinnerungen daran, dass er Vertrauensschüler ist, habe ich eins und eins nicht zusammengezählt. Armer Junge, ganz alleine an einem Tag wie heute. Gut, dass er nicht verloren gegangen ist."

Sofort machte ich mir Sorgen um Harry. Was, wenn er in Hogwarts so verloren war wie am Bahnhof? Was, wenn Ron ihn stehen und ohne Freunde zurücklassen würde? Mum spürte meine Bedenken und sagte: "Mach dir keine Sorgen um diesen Jungen. Glaubst du, dass deine Brüder ihn einfach vergessen würden? Und ich bin mir sicher, dass Dumbledore ihn dieses Jahr nicht aus den Augen lassen wird."

Ich fühlte mich besser.

Ich war ein anderes Mädchen, als ich nach Hause kam. Als ich heute Morgen gegangen war, war ich ein Kind, besorgt wegen Puppen, Stofftieren und Spielzeugzauberstäben. Als ich nach Hause kam, hatte ich nur eine Sache im Kopf ... besser gesagt, eine Person ... aber selbst ich verstand die Folge meiner Gedanken nicht.

Ich wartete sehnsüchtig auf den ersten Brief meiner Brüder, aber leider war es Percys, der zuerst kam. Natürlich war er das! Er kam zwei Tage, nachdem sie in der Schule angekommen waren und der Brief war so langweilig wie eine Stunde bei Professor Binns, aber ich war erleichtert, dass Ron nach Gryffindor gekommen war und ich quietschte laut, als ich hörte, dass Harry auch in Gryffindor war.

Die nächsten zwei Briefe waren von Fred und George. Der erste berichtete von ihren Streichen mit Filch, Snape und Percy und auch von ihrer Verzweiflung, noch keinen neuen Sucher für das Gryffindor Quidditchteam gefunden zu haben. Sie bedauerten, dass sie es nicht geschafft haben, mir die versprochene Klobrille zu schicken, weil Filch sie erwischt hatte, als sie es versucht hatten, was wiederum Mum zu einem Wutanfall anstiftete. Ich überzeugte sie, dass sie nur Witze machten. Der zweite kam kaum eine Woche später und erklärte stolz, dass sie einen neuen Sucher gefunden hatten ... _Harry!_

Ich hatte es immer geliebt zu fliegen und sah mich selbst als ein Naturtalent, aber es war dieser Augenblick, in dem ich mir schwor, ein Quidditchspieler für mein Schulhaus zu werden.

Halloween kam früher als ich erwartet hatte. Es war das erste traurige Halloween, das ich hatte. Meine Brüder und ich hatten immer gewetteifert, wer den schönsten Kürbis schnitzen konnte und Dad hatte immer den Sieger bestimmt, wenn er nach der Arbeit nach Hause gekommen war. Dem Sieger wurde beim nächsten Besuch der Winkelgasse etwas neues gekauft. Mit unserem Haus und unserer finanziellen Situation war das eine große Sache. Es waren nur Ron und ich in den letzten zwei Jahren. Ron hatte einmal gewonnen und ich hatte einmal gewonnen und ich wollte wirklich gerne beweisen, dass ich besser war. Dieses Jahr war ich ganz alleine.

Mum sagte mir, ich solle aufhören zu schmollen und das beste aus meiner Situation machen. Sie gab mir einen Kürbis und sagte mir, dass ich gewinnen würde. Ich verdrehte die Augen, begann aber trotzdem wie gewohnt, ein Gesicht in meinen Kürbis zu schnitzen. Bemerkenswerterweise ähnelte es einem süßen Jungen mit Brille, den ich nicht wirklich erkennen konnte. Mum hörte den ganzen Abend nicht damit auf, mich anzugrinsen.

Am nächsten Morgen erhielten wir eine Eule, die uns über die Halloweenfestlichkeiten in Hogwarts informierte. Anscheinend hatte jemand einen Bergtroll hineingelassen, der beinahe Ron, Harry und Hermine umgebracht hatte. Drei Erstklässler... _Mein _Bruder und seine Freunde ... hatten diese Kreatur besiegt. Ich hätte nicht stolzer sein können, aber Mum kochte vor Wut. "Der Junge wird es noch schaffen, sich umbringen zu lassen! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er dachte, er könnte es mit einem _Troll _aufnehmen!"

"Aber Mum", widersprach ich, "Er hat es mit einem Troll aufgenommen. Und er hat gewonnen."

Mum war immer noch wütend, aber ich konnte ein bisschen Stolz in ihren Augen erkennen, nachdem ich das gesagt hatte. Sie sagte es nicht gerne, aber Ron hatte ihr immer mehr Sorgen bereitet als meine anderen Brüder. Er war immer der unsicherste ihrer Söhne gewesen und der größte unfallgefährdete. Ich hatte gesehen, was mein Bruder schaffen konnte, wenn er nicht darüber nachdachte und ich glaube, diese Trolljagd war so etwas ähnliches.

Fred und George berichteten mir genau von dem ersten Quidditchspiel. Sie sangen Harrys Lobeshymnen fast so viel wie ich es über die Jahre hinweg tun würde und sagten, dass er ein Naturtalent war, geboren, um auf einem Besen zu reiten und dass er das Spiel mit seinen Zähnen gewonnen hatte. Das letzte bisschen verwirrte mich, bis ich später herausfand, dass er den Schnatz gefangen hatte, indem er ihn fast _verschluckt _hatte

Weihnachten kam schnell. Früh im Dezember gingen Mum und ich in die Winkelgasse, um Wolle für ihre "berühmten" Weasleypullover zu kaufen. In Madam Malkin's sagte Mum nebenbei, dass Harry dieses Jahr keine Geschenke erwartete. Meine Augen leuchteten auf und ich rief: "Können wir ihm einen Pullover machen, Mum? Bitte..." Rückblickend denke ich wirklich, dass sie das sowieso vorhatte, aber wollte, dass es "meine Idee" war.

"Ich denke, das ist eine tolle Idee.", erwiderte Mum. "Und", fuhr sie fort. "Möchtest du das Material aussuchen?"

Mein Gesicht wurde warm. Was für ein Material kauft man einem Jungen, der die Zaubererwelt vor einem Verrückten gerettet hatte? Der einen Bergtroll besiegt hatte? Der der beste Sucher ist, den die Welt jemals gesehen hatte? Okay, ich übertreibe ... er war nur der beste Sucher, bis ich kam ... hehe ... jedenfalls hatte ich jedes Material, das Madam Malkins vorrätig hatte, sorgfältig angeschaut und nach einem großen inneren Kampf suchte ich diese wunderschöne smaragdgrüne Wolle aus, die sich fantastisch anfühlte. Ich gab sie Mum.

Sie nahm sie und schaute auf den Preis. Sie schaute besiegt aus. "Ginny, das ist ein bisschen zu teuer für uns."

"Oh Mum, bitte!", bettelte ich. Wie konnte ich sie davon überzeugen, dass es kein besseres Material gab? Es war perfekt, als ob es nur darauf gewartet hätte, dass ich es aussuchte! "Schau dir die Farbe an, Mum. Ist es nicht die beste?"

"Ginny, such etwas weniger..."

"Es passt zu seinen Augen!", sagte ich schnell und fühlte mich leicht verlegen, weil ich zugegeben hatte, dass ich sowas bemerkt hatte. Ich langte nach der Wolle, um sie zurück zu bringen, aber Mum hielt sie fest. Eine Sanftheit kehrte in ihr Gesicht zurück. Ich zog etwas fester, aber sie ließ sie nicht los.

"Bedeutet es dir so viel?", fragte sie und ich nickte. Sie hielt das Material in ihren Händen und sagte: "Ich schulde dir noch etwas für den Kürbisschnitzwettbewerb." Und ich lächelte.

Wir verbrachten dieses Weihnachten mit Charlie in Rumänien, aber ohne Ron und die Zwillinge, und ich war nicht so aufgeregt, wie ich hätte sein sollen. Charlie arbeitete die meiste Zeit, schaffte es aber, meine Weihnachtstraurigkeit zu kurieren, als der 25. Dezember kam.

Mum und ich bekamen nicht mehr viele Briefe, nachdem Weihnachten vorbei war. Percy arbeitete hart für seine ZAGs. Fred und George trainierten hart für Quidditch und arbeiteten wahrscheinlich hart an einigen neuen Streichen. Percy schickte einen Brief, in dem er schrieb, dass "Ron und seine kleinen Freunde" mit irgendetwas beschäftigt waren.

Niemand verstand, was dieses "etwas" bedeutete, bis wir herausfanden, was passiert war. Kurz vor Ende des Schuljahres hatte das Goldene Trio (wie die Geschichtsbücher es jetzt nennen) ganz alleine Professor Quirrel und Lord Voldemort davon abgehalten, den Stein der Weisen zu stehlen und den Dunklen Lord wieder zu seiner Macht zu bringen. Meine Eltern hätten nicht stolzer auf Ron sein können.

Und natürlich gab mir das umso mehr Grund, Harry Potter zu bewundern. Als ich mit Mum und Dad am Bahnhof wartete, listete ich alle Gründe auf, warum Harry Potter fantastisch war. Seine Augen ... Bekämpfung von Bergtrollen ... talentierter Sucher ... es zweimal mit Voldemort aufnehmen und gewinnen ...

Schmetterlinge tanzten in meinem Bauch als ich die Menge durchsuchte, halb erwartend, dass seine Augen aufleuchten und er so seinen Aufenthaltsort preisgeben würde. Mein aufgeregter zehn Jahre alter Kopf konnte die Vorfreude kaum aushalten. Endlich sah ich ein Meer von roten Haaren und in der Mitte war er ...

"Da ist er, Mum, da ist er, schau!", quietschte ich. Ich zeigte auf ihn. "Harry Potter! Schau, Mum! Ich kann ihn sehen ..."

"Sei leise, Ginny, und man zeigt nicht mit dem Finger auf Leute.", ermahnte Mum mich und ich hielt die Klappe, obwohl ich meine Freude kaum unter Kontrolle halten konnte. Die Jungs erreichten uns. "Ein anstrengendes Jahr hinter euch?", fragte Mum Harry.

"Sehr", sagte Harry. "Danke für die Plätzchen und den Pulli, Mrs Weasley."

"Ach", sagte sie und drückte meine Hand. "Gern geschehen, mein Junge." Als Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen Onkel gerichtet war, warf Mum mir einen Blick zu und grinste. "Er mochte den Pullover, Ginny", flüsterte sie mir zu und ich schüttelte mich vor Aufregung. "Aber hör auf, ihn wie einen Zirkusclown zu behandeln. Du wirst sein Herz nie gewinnen, wenn du auf ihn zeigst und ihn anstarrst."

Ich unterdrückte ein Keuchen. "Aber ... ich will nicht ..." Ich stolperte über meine Worte und versuchte, eine Entschuldigung zu finden. Es war mir peinlich. Wie konnte Mum es wagen, mir solche Dinge zu unterstellen! Jungs waren das letzte, an das ich dachte. Auch wenn ich meine wachsende Schwärmerei nicht erkannte, meine Mutter tat es und der Blick in ihren Augen sagte mir, dass sie damit einverstanden war. Obwohl ich glaube, wenige Mütter wären dagegen, dass Harry Potter auf ihre Tochter steht.

Ich konnte Harry nicht auf Wiedersehen sagen. Ich meine, ich versuchte es ... aber ich konnte nicht.

Später, als Ron mir sagte, dass Harry uns vielleicht besuchen kommen würde, fiel ich fast von meinem Stuhl.

Das würde ein interessanter Sommer werden.

**TBC...

* * *

**

**Ü/N: **Danke für eure Reviews, es freut mich, dass euch der Anfang gefallen hat.

Guten Rutsch!


	3. Tom Riddles Tagebuch

**Ü/N: **Es tut mir Leid, dass es so lange mit dem neuen Kapitel gedauert hat, aber ich habe meine Zeit leider auch nicht gestohlen, genauso wenig wie meine Beta. Die nächsten Kapitel werde ich nicht mehr vollständig posten, sondern zerstückelt, damit ihr nicht mehr so lange warten müsst (denn die Kapitel sind wirklich verdammt lang). Viel Spaß!

* * *

**Tom Riddles Tagebuch**

Ich habe immer noch Albträume.

Ich dachte, dass meine Albträume nach Harrys Sieg über Voldemort aufhören würden. Sie taten es nicht. Ich wache immer noch schweißgebadet mitten in der Nacht auf, meine Augen sind rot vom Weinen, das ich nicht kontrollieren kann, wenn ich schlafe und finde Harry, der mein Haar streichelt, mir sagt, dass er mich liebt und dass es vorbei ist und dass ich sicher bin.

Bevor JK Rowlings Bücher über Harrys Leben in den Bücherregalen standen, wussten sehr wenige Leute, dass ich die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet und beinahe meine Mitschüler getötet hatte. Alles, was sie wussten, war, dass die Erinnerung von Lord Voldemort durch einen Schüler gehandelt hatte. Ich hatte es so lieber gehabt. Ich wollte nicht, dass Leute mich anschauten, als wäre ich verrückt.

Lucius Malfoy hätte mir Tom Riddles Tagebuch zu keinem günstigeren Zeitpunkt in meinem Leben geben können. Ich war ein heranwachsendes Mädchen kurz vor der Pubertät, was bedeutete, dass meine Gefühle sowieso schon durcheinander waren. Ich würde mein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts beginnen, was bedeutete, dass ich versuchen musste, in die großen Fußstapfen meiner Brüder zu treten. Nachdem ich den Fehler gemacht und meine Brüder nach Harry Potter gefragt hatte, machten sie sich unbarmherzig über meine "Besessenheit von dem Jungen, der überlebte" lustig.

Um alles noch schlimmer zu machen, besuchte Harry uns. Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich war begeistert, dass wir unter dem gleichen Dach wohnten, aber ich konnte mich einfach nicht vor ihm zusammenreißen. Ich schien mindestens über einen Gegenstand zu stolpern, wenn er im gleichen Zimmer wie ich war. Ron, der _Idiot_, sagte ihm sogar, dass ich auf ihn stehen würde, obwohl ich ganz sicher nichts derartiges fühlte. Und, auch wenn ich wusste, dass es Harry egal war, war es mir so peinlich wie nie zu vor, als Mum ihm erzählte, dass meine Schulsachen aus zweiter Hand sein würden.

"Ach, du kommst dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts?", fragte Harry mich. Das waren die ersten Worte, die _der _Harry Potter zu mir gesagt hatte.

_Na los, Ginny! _, schalt ich mich, als seine smaragdenen Augen in meine sahen. _Tu was! Sag etwas lustiges! _Ich wollte ihm sagen, _ja, Harry, aber ich bezweifle, dass ich in meinem ersten Jahr irgendwelche Bergtrolle bekämpfen werde, _aber ich schaffte es nicht, das zu sagen. Ich sah mich selbst nicken und meinen Ellbogen in die Butter stecken.

Ihr könnt sicher verstehen, warum ein Tagebuch die perfekte Gesellschaft für ein Mädchen in meinem Alter war. Es war ein Ventil, ein Weg, meine Gedanken zu sammeln, ein Weg, meine wachsende Schwärmerei zu beruhigen. Natürlich wusste ich nicht, dass, wenn ich den Seiten dieses Buches meine Seele ausschütten würde, es sich selbst in mich schütten würde. Ich glaube, dass nicht einmal Lucius Malfoy sich die Macht des Tagebuchs vorstellen konnte.

Als ich das Tagebuch in einem meiner Bücher fand, dachte ich mir nichts dabei. Ich nahm an, dass es mir gehörte, mir von meinen Eltern als Geschenk gekauft wurde und nichts weiter. Nachdem ein paar Monate vergangen waren, wusste ich, dass das nicht der Fall gewesen war, aber in dem Moment dachte ich nicht zweimal darüber nach. Ich kann mich sogar noch an meinen ersten Eintrag erinnern.

_Liebes Tagebuch,_

_wir sind gerade erst aus der Winkelgasse nach Hause gekommen und er ist immer noch hier. Harry Potter ist in meinem Haus. Ich kann nicht klar denken, wenn er dabei ist. Ich kann nicht mal reden, wenn er dabei ist. Ich hab so viel Angst, dass ich etwas Dummes sagen würde. Fred und George erzählen ihren Freunden immer, was für eine schlaue kleine Hexe ich bin, aber wenn ich nicht mal vor Harry reden kann, wie kann ich ihm zeigen, wie lustig ich bin?_

_Ich hab es heute geschafft, zum ersten Mal vor ihm zu sprechen. Der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hat ihm alle seine Bücher nur umsonst gegeben, weil es eine gute Titelstory sein würde. Harry war das peinlich und er wollte die Bücher nicht. Er ließ sie in meinen Kessel fallen... _meinen _Kessel ... und ein sehr blasser Junge hat damit angefangen, sich über ihn lustig zu machen. Ich wusste nicht, was über mich gekommen ist, aber ich habe Harry verteidigt. Der Junge hat es gewagt, mich seine Freundin zu nennen und ich habe die Klappe gehalten. Ich bin noch nie so rot geworden._

_Mum hat gesagt, dass ich auf ihn stehe, aber ich weiß nicht. Ich habe mich noch nie so gefühlt. Wenn dass das Gefühl ist, wenn man auf jemanden steht, dann möchte ich, dass es aufhört. Es tut weh. Ich will, dass er mich bemerkt, aber alles, was ich tue, ist, mich mit Kürbissaft zu bekleckern._

_Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll._

_Ginny_

Damit schloss ich das Buch und schaute aus meinem Fenster zum Himmel. Die Sonne ging unter und aus dem rot und pink und orange wurde so eine schöne Farbtapete. Ich fühlte mich besser, nachdem ich geschrieben und zum Horizont geblickt hatte. Ich öffnete mein Buch, um meinem Eintrag noch etwas hinzuzufügen.

Und es war nichts mehr da.

Vielleicht hatte ich mich geirrt und meinen Eintrag auf eine andere Seite geschrieben. Ich vergaß Harry für einige Sekunden und blätterte durch die Seiten. Als ich entdeckte, dass er wirklich verschwunden war, drehte ich das Buch um. Die Wörter "T.V.Riddle" waren am unteren Rand abgebildet und ich vermutete, dass mein neues Tagebuch nicht so neu war, wie ich eigentlich gedacht hatte.

Ich schlug die erste Seite auf, tunkte meine Feder in die Tinte und hielt sie nahe an das Papier. Ich zögerte lang genug, dass ein Tropfen Tinte fiel von der Spitze auf die Seite. Ich wollte meine Zeit nicht mit einem weiteren Eintrag verschwenden, wenn der auch einfach wieder verschwinden würde. Wie ich erwartet hatte, verblasste der Tropfen Tinte.

Neugierig malte ich eine grade Linie auf die Seite und wartete. Die Linie verschwand genau wie der Punkt im Papier. Ich malte ein "X" und es war weg. Ich malte ein Herz und es war weg. Halb lächelnd kritzelte ich schnell etwas auf die ganze Seite und beobachtete, wie mein Durcheinander an Tinte verschwand, als ob es nie auf der Seite gewesen wäre.

Aber dieses Mal erschien etwas auf der Seite. Ich starrte auf die Zeichen, die sich auf der Seite formten und las: "_Entschuldige bitte, junge Dame, aber wenn du nicht ordentlich mit mir sprichst, fürchte ich, dass ich dich bitten muss, damit aufzuhören."_

Automatisch tunkte ich die Feder in das Tintenfass und schrieb meinem unbekannten Schreiber. "_Es tut mir Leid, ich wusste nicht..." _Wusste was nicht? Dass du ein sprechendes Tagebuch warst? Wie hätte ich das wissen sollen?

Bevor ich weiterschreiben konnte, tauchten weitere Wörter auf. _"Entschuldigung angenommen, Ginny."_

Es wusste meinen Namen und ich erkannte, dass es gesehen haben musste, was ich über Harry geschrieben hatte. Leicht beschämt, dass meine Geheimnisse offen lagen, schrieb ich zurück. _"Oh ... du hast gelesen, was ich vorhin geschrieben habe?"_

_"Ich bin es, der jetzt um Verzeihung bitten muss. Aber weil ich bin, was ich bin, habe ich keine andere Wahl als zu lesen, was du geschrieben hast. Immerhin ist es mein Tagebuch."_

_"Wer bist du eigentlich genau?"_

_"Mein Name ist Tom Riddle. Und es ist mir eine Freude, dich kennen zu lernen."_

_"Ginny Weasley, und es freut mich auch, dich kennen zu lernen."_

_"Ich konnte nicht anders als zu bemerken, dass du recht bestürzt geklungen hast. Möchtest du darüber sprechen?"_

Und das war alles, was es brauchte, um von Tom Riddle abhängig zu werden. Er war immer verständnisvoll und gab immer gute Ratschläge. Er ermutigte mich, vor Harry mehr ich selbst zu sein, sagte aber auch, dass ich das nicht tun sollte, bevor ich nicht dazu bereit war. Er beratschlagte mich, wie ich mit meinen Brüdern umgehen sollte. Er versicherte mir, dass ich mein erstes Jahr gut überstehen würde.

Tom war ein charmantes Wesen. Er war genau das, was jemand wie ich brauchte. Niemand hat mich damals so gut verstanden wie er. Es war, als hätte ich einen Freund, den ich in meiner Tasche mit mir herumtragen konnte. Er wusste genau, was er sagen sollte. Natürlich, rückblickend sehe ich, was seine Absichten waren ... er wollte meine Seele schänden ... mich benutzen, um ihn zu beleben ... Aber alles, was ich sah, war ein Freund.

Er ließ mich immer weiter über Harry schwafeln. Wie ihr euch vielleicht gedacht habt, hatte ich damit kein Problem. Harry war das einzige, an das ich dachte und ich fand es nicht verdächtig, dass er sich so bereitwillig meine Probleme anhörte. Er schien besonders interessiert zu sein, als ich seinen Sieg über einen bestimmten schwarzmagischen Zauberer erwähnte.

"_... Er hat sogar zwei Mal Du-weißt-schon-wen besiegt."_

_"Entschuldige, Ginny. Wen?"_

Ich zögerte, weil es verboten war, Voldemorts Namen zu sagen, aber ihn zu buchstabieren? Ich biss auf meine Lippe und hoffte das Beste. "_Lord Voldemort."_ Ich fröstelte, als ich den Namen schrieb.

_"Ich habe nicht von ihm gehört. Wer ist er? Wie hat Harry ihn besiegt?"_

Mit so vielen Details wie möglich beschrieb ich ihre Zusammentreffen. Wie naiv war ich eigentlich!? Wie vergesslich!? Er fragte mich so viele Sachen, selbst nachdem ich ihm gesagt hatte, dass ich nicht mehr wusste. Ich dachte, er war neugierig. _Ich dachte, er würde sich dafür interessieren. _

Als die Schule anfing, begann ich bereits den Einfluss von Riddle zu spüren. Ich sagte Mum, dass ich mich nicht wohl fühlte, als sie mich zum Abschied am Bahnhof küsste, aber sie sagte mir, dass ich nur nervös war. Sie war so besorgt um mich, dass sie dachte, Ron und Harry hätten bereits ein Abteil gefunden.

Der erste Hinweis darauf, dass etwas nicht stimmte, war der Sprechende Hut gewesen. Als sie auf meinem Kopf war, sagte die Hinterlassenschaft von Gryffindor: _"Noch eine Weasley? Ihr seid alle voller Entschlossenheit, Mut und Kraft und ich kann sehen, dass du nicht anders bist. So ein kleiner Körper und so ein großes Herz. Du hast alle Qualitäten, die ein guter Gryffindor besitzen muss, aber so eine starke Verbindung zu Slytherin. Das macht es schwieriger, als es sein muss. Kein Zweifel, wo ich dich hinstecken werde. Du bist in _Gryffindor!"

Ehrlich gesagt erinnere ich mich sehr wenig an mein erstes Jahr und ich meine nicht nur die Zeit, in der mein Gedächtnis komplett leer und von Tom kontrolliert war. _Alles_, was ich getan hatte und alles, an das ich mich erinnere, ist in einer großen Wolke. Ich weiß nicht mal, was ich an dem Nachmittag in der Nähe von Hagrids Hütte gemacht hatte.

Ich bemerkte, wie ich auf einen großen Kürbis starrte. Ich konnte mich nicht mal erinnern, wie ich dorthin gekommen war. Ich hörte die Hähne in einem nahegelegenen Pferch und spürte ein bekanntes Stechen, so als ob ich eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen hätte, aber ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, was ich mit ihnen machen sollte. Meine Augen fanden die Hütte neben dem Kürbisbeet. Rauch kam aus dem Kamin. Ron hatte mir von den Besuchen bei Hagrid in seiner Hütte erzählt und das musste es sein. Vielleicht ... vielleicht würde Harry da sein.

Hinter mir hörte ich eine raue Stimme sagen: "Und du musst die jüngste Weasley sein!"

Ich drehte mich um und sah den großen Mann. Ich nickte und lächelte den Wildhüter herzlich an. Ich schnappte mir eine kleine Locke meines Haares und zeigte sie ihm. "Was genau hat mich verraten, Mr Hagrid?", fragte ich mit einem scherzhaften Funkeln in meinen Augen.

Hagrid gluckste. "Ron hat gesagt, du bist 'ne schlaue kleine Hexe. Freu mich, dass ich nich enttäuscht wurde.", sagte er. "Und nenn' mich bloß nich Mister. Ich antworte nur auf Hagrid." Er tätschelte mir den Kopf. "Was machst'n hier unten, Ginny?"

Ich hatte wenig Lust, ihm zu erklären, dass ich keine Ahnung hatte, deshalb antwortete ich: "Ich schau mich nur auf den Ländereien um. Ich hab gehofft, Ron zu finden. Er hat gesagt, er würde mich dir vorstellen."

"Ron war noch nich hier unten.", erwiderte Hagrid. "Vielleicht sollte ich Harry 'ne Nachricht schicken, damit er auf 'n Tässchen Tee herkommt." Ich wurde rot bei dem Klang von Harrys Namen und Hagrid schaute mich misstrauisch an. "Macht's dir was aus, ihm 'ne Nachricht mitzubringen?"

"NEIN!", rief ich lauter als ich wollte. "Ich meine, ich werde eine Weile nicht im Schloss sein.", Ich verlagerte mein Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen und versuchte, Hagrids wissendem Blick zu entkommen. "Ähm...", murmelte ich und schaute zu den Kürbissen. "Die sehen wirklich toll aus, Hagrid."

Hagrid nickte und sagte: "Wenn du auf 'ne Tasse Tee mit reinkommst, weihe ich dich in die Geheimnisse vom Kürbiszüchten ein." Er bedeutete mir, ihm zu folgen und fügte hinzu: "Ich wollte sowieso wissen, was dein Bruder Charlie macht."

Ich folgte Hagrid. Ich mochte den Mann sofort. Er war ein zäher Halbriese, aber selbst ein Idiot, der unter einem Verwechslungszauber stand, konnte sagen, dass er ein großer Softie war. Charlie und Ron hatten mir beide unabhängig voneinander von seiner Begeisterung für Drachen letztes Jahr erzählt. Ich hatte gehofft, mehr Unterhaltungen mit Hagrid in den nächsten Monaten führen zu können, aber das war das letzte Mal, dass ich in meinem ersten Jahr mit Hagrid gesprochen hatte.

Das war außerdem die letzte klare Erinnerung, die ich vor Halloween hatte. Ich kann mich erinnern, dass ich in den Unterricht gegangen war und mein Essen gegessen hatte, aber ich fühlte mich wie unter dem Imperiusfluch. Ich tat, was ich tun musste, aber nicht wie ich, Ginny Weasley, es getan hätte. Die meisten Lehrer dachten, ich sei schüchtern. Die meisten meiner Mitschüler dachten, ich sei merkwürdig. Und ich schrieb weiter in mein Tagebuch und dachte nicht, dass das unschuldig aussehende Buch eindeutig der Schuldige für meine neue Persönlichkeit und meine Taten war.

Meine Erinnerung an Halloween ist eine erschreckende. Ich kam aus dem Nebel in meinen Schlafsaal ohne die geringste Ahnung, warum ich hier war und nicht in der großen Halle. Ich war mir sicher, dass ich mich auf den Weg zum Halloweenfest gemacht hatte, aber ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, jemals dort angekommen zu sein. Als ich auf meine Hände und Kleidung schaute, fand ich überall rote Farbe. Das war nicht das erste Mal, dass ich etwas an mir gefunden hatte, was nicht dort hätte sein sollen. Vor einer Woche hatte ich Federn und Blut gefunden.

Zitternd griff ich nach dem Tagebuch. Ich schrieb "_Tom ... ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wo ich heute Nacht war. Heute war das Halloweenfest und ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemals dort war ..." _Ich wartete auf eine Antwort von Tom, aber nichts kam. _"Tom! Wo bist du? Ich brauche dich!" _Keine Antwort. Ich schrie das Buch laut an. "TOM! ANTWORTE MIR!"

Ich riss mir meine schmutzige Kleidung vor lauter Wut herunter und schmiss sie außer Sichtweite. Ich konnte nur vermuten, was mir während des Blackouts passiert war. Nachdem ich mich umgezogen hatte, eilte ich zum nächsten Badezimmer und schrubbte die Farbe von meinen Händen. Laut schluchzend ging ich in eine Toilettenkabine.

Ich hörte auf zu weinen, als ich die Patilzwillinge reinkommen hörte. "Wer würde so schreckliche Dinge an die Wand schreiben?", fragte Padma. "Glaubst du, es war Blut? Oh, Parvati, es ist einfach eklig."

"Was ist die Kammer des Schreckens?", flüsterte Parvati.

"Vielleicht einer von Fred und Georges Scherzen."

"Schwachsinn!", rief Padma. "Sie würden nie ... dieses Wort ... benutzen."

"Und Mrs Norris? Glaubst du wirklich, sie würden so weit gehen und ihr _wehtun_?"

Alles in ihrer Geschichte kam mir bekannt vor. Ich unterdrückte meine Tränen, bis ich hörte, wie sie wieder gingen. Nachdem die Tür zugefallen war, konnte ich die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ich hörte nicht, wie Hermine in das Badezimmer kam, bis sie an meine Kabine klopfte.

"Ginny? Bist du das?"

Ich hickste und öffnete die Tür. "Hi." Das war das einzige, was ich sagen konnte. Sie machte viel Wirbel um mich und brachte mich zurück in meinen Schlafsaal. Ich glaube, sie hat mir sogar geholfen, mein Nachthemd anzuziehen und mich ins Bett gebracht. Ich schlief nicht in dieser Nacht ... Irgendwie hatte ich nach dem Tagebuch gegriffen und hektisch alles, was ich gehört hatte, an Tom geschrieben.

_"Ginny"_, antwortete Tom schließlich. "_Du übertreibst. Würdest du jemals so schmutzige Wörter benutzen?"_

_"Nein."_

_"Und würdest du jemals einer Katze wehtun?"_

_"Nein."_

_"Erinnerst du dich daran, diese Sachen an die Wand geschrieben und Mrs Norris wehgetan zu haben?"_

_"Nein ... aber ich erinnere mich an gar nichts."_

_"Dann bist du nicht schuldig."_

_"Weißt du, was die Kammer des Schreckens ist, Tom?"_

_"Das tue ich nicht. Ginny, es ist spät. Du solltest schlafen."_

Aber ich schlief nicht. Und am nächsten Tag waren meine Erinnerungen so verschwommen wie davor. Ich war tagelang aufgeregt und Ron vermutete bloß, dass ich zerstreut war, weil ich Katzen liebte. Wenn das doch nur der einzige Grund gewesen wäre.

Auch wenn Tom mir versicherte, dass ich unschuldig war, konnte ich das Bild meiner durch Farbe geröteten Hände nicht aus dem Kopf bekommen. Um alles noch schlimmer zu machen, verdächtigte Filch Harry. Das regte mich noch mehr auf. Ich hatte Angst, dass er und Ron und Hermine rausgeschmissen werden würden. Percy versuchte sogar, mich davon zu überzeugen, dass Harry nichts schlimmes passieren würde.

Aber je mehr Angriffe geschahen, desto verzweifelter wurde ich. Justin und Colin und der fast kopflose Nick wurden angegriffen und einmal mehr konnte ich mich nicht daran erinnern, wo ich zu der Zeit gewesen war oder was ich getan hatte. Ich war panisch.

Percy fand mich, als ich eines Abends ziellos durch den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum wanderte. "Ginny", sagte er leise. "Bist du in Ordnung?" Als ich meinen Kopf schüttelte, sagte er: "Du siehst so blass aus. Hast du geschlafen?"

"Ich schlafe nicht gerne." Ich schluckte schwer. "Wenn ich schlafe, habe ich Albträume."

"Was passiert mit dir, Ginny?", fragte Percy. "Zuhause bist du so aufgeschlossen. Ich habe Mum gesagt, dass du es Fred und George dieses Jahr schwer machen würdest, aber du verhältst dich nicht wie du selbst."

"Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir nicht stimmt.", erwiderte ich. Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, mich von Percy verabschiedet zu haben, nur daran, dass ich in mein Zimmer gegangen war. Automatisch nahm ich das Tagebuch.

_"Bist du da, Tom?"_

_"Hallo Ginny. Wie geht es dir?"_

_"Ich weiß nicht."_

_"Was meinst du?"_

_"Ich werde verrückt, Tom. Ich kann nicht klar denken. Ich kann nicht schlafen. Ich bin nicht ich selbst."_

_"Ja, ja, mein Kind. Darüber haben wir schon gesprochen. Gibt es neue Entwicklungen zwischen dir und Harry?"_

_"Ich rede nicht über Harry!"_

Ich schlug das Buch zu. Wie konnte Tom nur an sowas denken, wenn im Krankenflügel versteinerte Leute lagen? Wie konnte er so tun, als wäre nichts geschehen? Wie konnte er meine verzweifelten Bitten nach Hilfe ignorieren? Ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, wo ich gewesen war, als all diese Angriffe geschehen waren.

Wütend öffnete ich das Buch und schrieb: "_Ich glaube ich bin diejenige, die alle angreift."_

_"Ginny, du darfst dir nicht die Schuld geben. Warum erzählst du mir nicht etwas über deine Familie? Du hast mir versprochen, mir zu erzählen, als was dein Bruder arbeitet und das hast du bis jetzt nicht getan._

_"Warum versucht du mich davon abzuhalten, darüber nachzudenken?"_

Ich schrie das Tagebuch fast nochmal an. Wie konnte er meine Bitten ignorieren ...? Und dann fiel mir etwas ein. Irgendwo hinten in meinem Kopf, da, wo die richtige Ginny Weasley noch immer war, kam mir ein starker Gedanke. Er ignorierte sie nicht. Er lenkte mich ab. Was auch immer passierte, was auch immer für merkwürdige Dinge in meiner elf Jahre alten Welt stattfanden, sie hingen mit diesem Tagebuch zusammen ... mit Tom Riddle ... Ich musste es loswerden.

Und ich wurde es los. Ich nahm all den Mut zusammen, den ich noch übrig hatte und ich schmiss es in das Mädchenklo. Das selbe, in dem die Maulende Myrthe wohnt.

Langsam begann ich mich wieder normal zu fühlen. Percy bemerkte, dass ich wieder mehr und mehr nach mir selbst aussah und er meinte, dass er Mum und Dad nicht mehr schreiben müsse. Auch wenn Winterwolken die Sonne verdeckten, hatte ich noch nie einen schöneren Himmel gesehen. Ich fühlte mich großartig und nicht einmal Sturmwolken konnten meine Laune ruinieren.

Ich konnte sogar so viel Mut zusammen nehmen und Harry einen singenden Valentinsgruß schicken. Ich weiß, dass das Gedicht grausam war, aber Mum sagt immer, dass Mädchen merkwürdige Sachen machen, wenn sie in einen Jungen verknallt sind. Ich hatte nur nie erwartet, dass ich wirklich dabei sein würde, wenn der schreckliche kleine Zwerg die Nachricht überbrachte. Das Ding packte Harry und sang meine Worte für ihn vor allen Leuten ... und mir ... und Draco brach mein Herz, als er mir sagte, dass Harry mein Gedicht nicht mochte. Ich bedeckte mein Gesicht und rannte weg.

Ich bereue es trotzdem nicht, ihm den Gruß geschickt zu haben. Hätte ich das nicht getan, hätte der Zwerg nie Harrys Bücher runtergeworfen. Wenn das nicht passiert wäre, hätte ich nie gewusst, dass Harry das Tagebuch gefunden hatte. Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass er entdeckte, was ich Tom geschrieben hatte ... meine Geheimnisse ... Wenn Tom ihm sagte, dass ich der Täter war, hätte ich es nicht ausgehalten, wenn er mich angesehen hätte als wäre ich verrückt. Und was am allerwichtigsten war, ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass Harry dem Tagebuch so zum Opfer fiel wie ich.

Also wartete ich, bis der Schlafsaal der Jungs leer war und klaute das Tagebuch zurück.

_"Hast du ihm irgendwas erzählt?"_, schrieb ich wütend in das Tagebuch.

_"Ich habe ihm viele Dinge erzählt, Ginny."_

_"Hast du ihm von MIR erzählt?" _Ich weinte wieder.

_"Nein. Deine Geheimnisse sind sicher."_

Ich versuchte, nicht so viel in das Tagebuch zu schreiben, aber ich konnte das Bedürfnis einfach nicht abschütteln. Die Macht des Tagebuches war stärker als vorher. Tom verhielt sich anders. Es war eine Seite von ihm, die ich noch nie vorher gesehen hatte und ich vermutete, dass er mehr er selbst war als jemals zuvor.

_"Du wirst mich nicht loswerden, Ginny."_

_"Es tut mir Leid, Tom. Ich hatte Angst. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte."_

_"Angst ist etwas für schwache. Ich erlaube nicht, dass du schwach bist."_

_"Ich will das nicht mehr tun. Ich will nicht böse sein."_

_"Es gibt kein Gut oder Böse. Es gibt nur Macht und diejenigen, die zu schwach sind, um nach ihr zu streben."_

Das erste Mal, seit das Tagebuch in meinem Besitz war, erkannte ich, was es war. Nein, kein Horkrux oder ein Teil von Voldemorts Seele, sondern ein böser Gegenstand, der erst dann aufhören würde, wenn ich nicht mehr ich selbst war. Die Wolke kam zurück zu mir. Tom führte mich nun zu allem, was ich tat und obwohl mir vollkommen klar war, dass ich unter seiner Kontrolle war, konnte ich nichts tun um es zu verhindern. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr wehren. Tom war in meinem Kopf.

Ich befreite mich fast, nachdem ich Hermine und Penelope angegriffen hatte. Als ich Hermine sah, versteinert, steif und leblos, kämpfte ich so stark wie ich konnte, aber eine Stimme in meinem Kopf flüsterte: "_Na na na, kleine Ginny. Du gehst nirgendwohin."_

Ich versuchte, es Harry und Ron zu erzählen. Es gab ein Echo in meinem Kopf, das immer wiederholte: "_Ich muss dir etwas sagen." _Es klang verdammt viel nach meiner eigenen Stimme, aber eine andere Stimme in meinem Kopf sagte: "_Du wirst meine Pläne für ihn nicht ruinieren." _Und dann kam Percy und schickte mich weg vom Tisch.

Ich erinnere mich nicht mal daran, die letzte Nachricht an die Wand geschrieben zu haben. Die Worte _"Ihr Skelett wird für immer in der Kammer liegen" _starrten mich an. Meine Hand hatte es geschrieben, aber er war es, der mich dazu gezwungen hatte. Ich wusste, was er tat. Er benutzte mich. Er benutzte mich, um Harry zu bekommen.

Ich versuchte zu rennen. Aber meine Füße gehörten nicht mir. Ich verlor genau dort jegliches Bewusstsein und das nächste, an das ich mich erinnern kann, war, dass ich in der Kammer des Schreckens lag.

"Hallo, Ginny.", sagte die Stimme, aber sie kam nicht aus meinem Kopf. Ich schaute auf das Buch neben mir, aber es kam nicht von dort. Ich drehte mich um und sah ihn. Tom Riddle. Schwarzhaarig, groß, etwas schmächtig und durchsichtig.

Auch wenn ich die Antwort wusste, fragte ich: "Bist du ... bist du Tom?"

"Ja."

"Wirst du mich töten?"

"Ja."

Ich unterdrückte ein Schluchzen. "W-warum?"

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny", sagte Tom in einem Singsang. "Du bist so ein Gewinn gewesen. Du warst bereit, alles zu teilen. Du warst bereit, mir dein Herz auszuschütten ... deine Seele auszuschütten ... und das war alles, was ich jemals von dir wollte ... alles, was ich brauchte."

"Ich hab dir vertraut!", weinte ich.

"Dann warst du schwach!", spie Tom aus. "Es gibt so etwas wie Vertrauen nicht! Vertau nie jemandem. Er wird dich nur betrügen. Verängstige jemanden und er wird alles tun, was du verlangst." Er summte böse vor sich hin.

"Du irrst dich."

"Tue ich das?" Er kam näher. "Hast du keine _Angst _vor mir?", sagte er und wartete nicht auf eine Antwort. "Und _gehorchst _du mir nicht?" Seine Augen wanderten zum Eingang der Kammer und erwarteten die Ankunft von jemand anderem.

"Auf ... auf wen wartest du?"

"Lass uns hoffen, dass der junge Potter so dumm ist, wie du ihn beschrieben hast."

"Nicht Harry!", weinte ich und wurde jede Sekunde schwächer. "Tu ihm nicht weh. Mach alles, was du willst mit mir ... aber ... töte Harry nicht."

"Der selbe Jungen, der dich nicht bemerkt? Der selbe Junge, dem du nachschmachtest? Er liebt dich nicht und er wird dich nie lieben! Du bist bereit, für diesen Jungen zu sterben?"

"J-ja ...", murmelte ich. Es gab keinen Nebel in meinem Kopf, nur Schwärze. "Ich würde sterben für ... für Harry ..." Mehr Schwärze ... _Ist das der Tod? Das ist gar nicht so schlecht ... Es ist friedlich ..._

"Dann bist du ein Dummkopf, genau wie er.", höhnte Tom. Er lehnte sich näher zu mir. Ich war fast verloren in der momentanen Dunkelheit. Er beugte sich zu meinem Ohr und ich konnte die Schwingungen seiner Stimme spüren. Hätte er geatmet, dann hätte ich die Wärme gefühlt, glaube ich. Er flüsterte: "Ich werde euch beide töten."

Und ich war weg.

Das nächste, an das ich mich erinnere, war, dass ich meine Augen öffnete und sein Gesicht sah. Harry Potter. Harry. Mein Held. Ich schaute mich in der Kammer um. Der Basilisk lag bewegungslos am Boden, sein Kopf in einer Pfütze aus grüner Flüssigkeit. Harrys Voderseite war mit Blut getränkt. Obwohl die Kleidung an seiner Schulder zerrissen war, als ob sie etwas durchbohrt hätte, sah ich keine Verletzung. Ich folgte den Blutklecksen auf seinem Umhang bis zu dem Tagebuch in seinen Händen. Meine Augen schauten schnell wieder nach oben und trafen seinen stechenden Blick. Ich fing an zu weinen.

Alle schüchternen Gefühle für Harry verschwanden. Ich begann zu schwafeln. Ich machte Harry ein tränenreiches Geständnis über meine Taten. Er versicherte mir, dass es in Ordnung war und dass Riddle weg war und dass das Tagebuch und der Basilik zerstört waren. Er nahm meine Hand, als ich unzusammenhängend darüber redete, rausgeschmissen zu werden. Ich nahm Notiz davon, dass Harry meine Hand hielt, aber ich fühlte deshalb nichts romantisches, sondern nur Erleichterung.

Er führte mich weg von der Kammer. Als wir Ron und Lockhart fanden, erklärte er weder, was passiert war, noch sagte er, dass ich die Schuldige war. Ich war dankbar dafür und weinte deshalb noch mehr. Es war mir sogar egal, dass Ron die Maulende Myrthe zu meiner Konkurrentin bezüglich Harry erklärte.

Ich hörte Harrys Geschichte über das vergangene Schuljahr, wie er Stimmen gehört hatte, wie er diese schreckliche Spinne besucht hatte, wie Hermine herausgefunden hatte, was die Schüler angriff. Ich hörte die Schreie meiner Eltern, als Dumbledore enthüllte, dass Voldemort mich verhext hatte. Ich hörte die Enttäuschung in ihren Stimmen, als ich ihnen von dem Tagebuch erzählte. Die Tränen schienen kein Ende zu nehmen.

Dumbledore verkündete zumindest, dass kein anhaltender Schaden entstanden war und dass es keine Bestrafung geben würde. Ich hätte nicht glücklicher sein können. Ich befolgte seine Anweisungen und ging zu Madam Pomfrey. Nachdem sie mich angeschaut hatte, entschied sie, dass ich nichts weiter brauchte als eine heiße Schokolade und ein Bett zum Schlafen.

Stunden später wachte ich im Bett auf und betete, dass die Befreiung von dem Tagebuch nicht nur ein grausamer Albtraum war. Ich hielt den Atem an, als ich mich aufsetzte. Ich schaute mich um und mein Blick fiel auf Professor Dumbledore, der eine dampfende Tasse in der Hand hielt.

"Du kannst aufatmen, Ginny. Ich bin's nur." Seine Augen funkelten hinter seinen Halbmondbrillengläsern. Er hob die Tasse an die Lippen und nippte sanft daran. "Heiße Schokolade war schon immer mein Liebling nach einem langen harten Tag. Hat Madam Pomfrey dir eine Tasse gegeben?" Als ich nickte, fügte er hinzu: "Kann ich heute Nacht gut schlafen, weil ich weiß, dass es dir geholfen hat?"

Überraschenderweise hatte es das. "Ja, Sir."

"Ich dachte, ich sollte dir persönlich mitteilen, dass deine Mitschüler erfolgreich wieder hergestellt sind.", sagte Dumbledore. "Miss Granger ist sehr besorgt um dich."

Meine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Wie konnte ich Hermine gegenübertreten, nachdem ich ihr das angetan hatte? Wie konnte ich überhaupt jemandem gegenübertreten? Jeder musste wissen, dass ich diejenige war, die die Schüler angegriffen hatte. Vielleicht konnte mich Mum auf eine andere Schule schicken. Vielleicht konnte ich neu anfangen. Ich wischte mir über die Augen.

"Ich habe selbstverständlich niemandem erzählt, dass Voldemort durch dich gehandelt hat.", sagte Dumbledore, als ob er meine besorgten Gedanken gelesen hatte. "Diese Information gehört dir und du kannst einweihen, wen immer du für richtig hälst."

Die Belastung wich etwas von mir. "Danke, Sir."

Dumbledore musterte mich aufmerksam durch seine Brille. Er hob die Tasse erneut an seine Lippen und trank die Flüssigkeit. Obwohl er mit sich rang, noch mehr zu sagen oder nicht, stand der Mann auf, wünschte mir einen guten Tag und wollte gehen.

"Professor, warten Sie.", sagte ich heiser.

Dumbledore blieb neben seinem Stuhl stehen. "Gibt es etwas, das du diskutieren möchtest?" Er drehte sich zu mir um und setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl.

Ich nickte. "Bin ich schwach, Sir?"

"Meine Güte!", erwiderte Dumbledore. "Wer hat gesagt, dass du schwach bist?"

"Tom hat das getan.", sagte ich sanft. "Er hat mir gesagt, dass ich schwach war, weil ich vertraut habe ..."

"Ah", sagte Dumbledore. "Voldemort hatte schon immer das Talent, dafür zu sorgen, dass Menschen an sich zweifeln. Hör nicht auf zu vertrauen, Ginny. Das ist das Kennzeichen einer wirklich starken Person."

"Aber ich habe dem Tagebuch vertraut!"

"Und du hast auch Harry vertraut."

Ich war still. Ich dachte über das, was er gesagt hatte, nach, während Dumbledore erneut einen Schluck trank. Er hatte Recht. Ich hatte Harry vertraut und er hatte mich nicht enttäuscht.

Dumbledore senkte die Tasse, platzierte sie in seinem Schoss und hielt sich weiterhin daran fest. "Erlaube mir eine Frage. Hast du das Tagebuch von Harry zurückgestolen, weil du nicht wolltest, dass er weiß, was für Gefühle du für ihn hast?"

Meine Wangen wurden rot. Wie konnte dieser Mann so viel wissen? "Ja", erwiderte ich. "Aber..." Ich verstummte, als mir eine neue Träne ins Auge trat. "Aber ich konnte Harry auch nicht unter die Macht des Tagebuchs fallen lassen. Ich konnte einfach nicht..."

"Und findest du es schwach, dass du dich willentlich zurück in dein Unglück gestürzt hast, um jemand anderen zu beschützen?", fragte Dumbledore mit einem Funkeln in seinen Augen.

Er hatte recht. Schließlich würde Voldemort sich nie opfern, um einen seiner Gefolgsleute zu beschützen. Er würde sie lieber sterben sehen, als selbst etwas abzubekommen. Als ich zu einem Ergebnis kam, sagte ich: "Nein, Professor."

"Ich fühle, dass du dazu bestimmt bist, große Dinge zu tun, genau wie dein Held." Er sagte _Held _mit Stolz in seiner Stimme. "Liege ich richtig mit der Vermutung, dass du das siebte Kind in deiner Familie bist?"

"In sieben Generationen, ja."

Dumbledore nickte. "Es wird behauptet, dass sieben die mächtigste magische Zahl ist.", sagte er. "Du bist nicht schwach, Ginny." Seine Worte ließen keine Argumentationen zu. Er hob die Tasse an, um einen weiteren Schluck zu trinken. Seine Augen schauten darauf. "Oh je, es sieht so aus, als ob ich nachschütten müsste," Er stand auf und drehte sich zur Tür. Mit einer Hand auf der Stuhllehne, sagte er: "Falls du ausgeruht bist, deine Freunde und Brüder warten auf dich."

Ich warf die Decke von meinem Körper und stand auf. Ich folgte Dumbledore zum Ausgang und dann trennten sich unsere Wege. Ich ging zum Gryffindorturm, zu dem Schlafsaal, in dem ich das ganze Jahr über in das Tagebuch geschrieben hatte und zu den Leuten, auf die ich den Basilisken gehetzt hatte...

Nein, Riddle... Voldemort hatte den Basilisken auf sie gehetzt... Und er hatte keinen Erfolg gehabt, weil Harry ein weiteres Mal da war, um ihn aufzuhalten. Harry war da, um alle zu retten.

Harry war da, um mich zu retten.

Und zum ersten Mal im ganzen Schuljahr hatte ich ein überwältigendes Gefühl von Frieden.

**TBC...**


	4. 1 Dezember: Das siebte Kind I

**Ü/N: **Wie ihr auch in meinem Profil lesen könnt, habe ich dieses Jahr keine Zeit dazu, einen eigenen Adventskalender zu schreiben. Deshalb fungiert diese FF bis Weihnachten jetzt als Adventskalender. Jeden Tag bis zum 24.12. wird ein neuer Teil online gestellt. Bis Weihnachten ist die FF allerdings noch lange nicht zu Ende, aber ich verspreche euch, dass es in regelmäßigeren Abständen weiter gehen wird. Bis Weihnachten jedoch könnt ihr euch jeden Tag auf einen neuen Teil freuen. (Zur Feier des Tages ist der erste etwas länger als die anderen.

**

* * *

**

**1. Dezember: Das siebte Kind in sieben Generationen**

Zur Erinnerung an mein erstes Jahr hatte ich eine dumme Fantasie über Harry Potter. Ich sah die ganze Szene in meinem Kopf. Ich war das Fräulein in Not und Harry war mein Ritter in schimmernder Rüstung. Aus weiter Ferne kam er, um mich zu retten, weil er mich liebte. Und wenn er das Monster im höchsten Turm bezwungen hatte, würden wir uns küssen. Wir würden auf seinem edlen Ross in den Sonnenuntergang reiten.

Nach drei Tragen wurde mir klar, dass das nicht der Fall war. Harry hatte mich nicht gerettet, weil er mich liebte, sondern weil ich diejenige war, die entführt worden war. Wäre es Ron gewesen, wäre es Hermine gewesen, wäre es ein Schüler gewesen, den Harry noch nie getroffen hatte, hätte Harry alles getan, was er gekonnt hätte, um sie in Sicherheit zu bringen. Das war einfach Harrys Art.

Ich stellte fest, dass in Ordnung für mich war. Ich machte einen weiteren großen Schritt und gab vor mir selber zu, dass ich in Harry verknallt war. Ich entschied, dass es Zeit war, mich nicht mehr wie ein kleines Mädchen zu verhalten. Harry hatte mein Leben gerettet und ich denke, es würde eine Schande sein, vor ihm nicht ich selbst sein zu können. Wenn er jemals auf mich aufmerksam werden sollte, müsste ich mehr sein als ein Fräulein in Not.

Obwohl die Prüfungen am Ende des Schuljahres abgesagt worden waren, hatte mir Professor McGonagall einen kleinen Ordner gegeben. Er beinhaltete Sprüche, Verwünschungen, Zaubertränke und Informationen, die ich während meines ersten Schuljahres hätte lernen sollen. Sie hatte gesagt, dass ich aus offensichtlichen Gründen abgelenkt gewesen war und dass sie nicht wollte, dass ich weniger wusste als die anderen, wenn mein zweites Jahr begann. Wenn ich all die erforderliche Arbeit mit wenigen Problemen schaffen konnte, würde das zweite Jahr mir keine Probleme bereiten.

In den ersten drei Wochen der Sommerferien arbeitete ich sehr hart. Mit meinem veränderten Gedächtnis hatte ich trotzdem viele der Zaubersprüche gelernt und obwohl ich mich nicht daran erinnern konnte, sie gelernt zu haben, konnte ich mich trotzdem an das meiste erinnern, was erforderlich war. Am Tag vor unserer Abreise nach Ägypten testete mich Mum und ich bestand. Ich würde mein erstes Jahr nicht wiederholen müssen.

Ich hatte immer noch Albträume. Praktisch jede Nacht sah ich Riddle, der aus dem Tagebuch kam und meinen Körper übernahm. Ich sah, wie ich meinen Freunden wehtat und meiner Familie und wie ich Harry wehtat. Ich wachte mitten in der Nacht bedeckt von kaltem Schweiß auf, wimmerte und weinte. Mum hörte mich jedes Mal und sie tröstete sie mich immer, egal, wie spät es war.

Fred und George und Ron waren offiziell zu meinen Beschützern ernannt worden. Sie ließen mich diesen Sommer über kaum aus den Augen. Ich war dankbar dafür. Wenn wir uns keine Sehenswürdigkeiten ansahen oder ich nicht lernte spielten wir viele Stunden lang Zaubererschach.

Ende Juli verließ Dad eines Abends jäh den Tisch, um eine Eule zu empfangen. Als er zurück ins Hotel kam, wirkte er sehr bekümmert. Wir warteten darauf, dass er uns einweihte, aber er setzte sich wieder, ohne ein Wort zu sagen und fing an, sein Essen zu essen.

Mum sprach zuerst. "Arthur, was ist los?"

Er kaute, was in seinem Mund war, sehr sorgfältig, schluckte, und legte seine Gabel auf den Teller. "Ich schätze, ich sollte es euch sagen.", sagte er. "Ihr werdet es morgen sowieso lesen können." Er schlug nervös mit seinem Zeigefinger auf den Tisch. "Es gab einen Ausbruch aus Askaban."

Mum keuchte. Die Zwillinge sagten gleichzeitig: "Nie im Leben!"

"Ich dachte, es war unmöglich, aus Askaban auszubrechen.", sagte ich. Mum hatte uns immer damit gedroht, dass wir in Askaban bleiben müssten, wenn wir nicht gehorchten. Sie hatte immer gesagt, dass niemand fliehen konnte.

"Nun, ja.", erwiderte Dad. "Das dachten wir auch. Niemand weiß, wie er es geschafft hat. Er war einfach ... weg." Er schaute von mir zu Ron, dann zu den Zwillingen und schließlich zu Percy. "Ich vertraue darauf, dass das Ministerium ihn gefangen hat, wenn wir zurückkommen, aber wenn nicht, müsst ihr alle vorsichtig sein. Ich werde nicht immer da sein, um euch zu beschützen. Er ist ein gefährlicher Mann."

Mum stand auf und begann damit, auf und ab zu gehen. Als sie hinter Dad stand, legte sie ihre Hände auf seine Schultern. "Arthur", sagte sie sanft. "Wer war es?"

"Es war Sirius Black, Molly."

Mums Augen fielen ihr beinahe aus dem Kopf. Sie keuchte erneut. "Nein!"

"Wer ist Sirius Black?", fragte Ron.

"Ein Mörder.", antwortete Dad. Er sagte es mit so einer Verachtung, als ob dieses Wort etwas viel zu persönliches war. Ich schaute zu meinen Brüdern und stellte fest, dass sie alle das selbe dachten. Bevor wir weitere Fragen stellen konnten, wiederholte Dad: "Ich möchte, dass ihr vorsichtig seid..."

"Hat Black irgendetwas anderes gemacht?", fragte ich.

"Nein", sagte Mum schnell, aber ihre Augen verrieten sie. Black hatte der Zaubererwelt mehr Unrecht angetan in einer Weise, die viel schlimmer war, als nur ein Mörder zu sein. Ich wusste es, aber keiner meiner Eltern wollte mehr Informationen verraten. Wenn das der Fall war, musste ich es auf andere Weise herausfinden.

Ich war immer schon stolz darauf gewesen, dass ich Dinge herausfinden konnte, die ich nicht wissen sollte. Wenn unsere Eltern sich weigerten, uns etwas zu erzählen, war ich meistens diejenige, die die Information durch Lauschen herausfand. Fred und George nannten mich ihr "Langziehohr". Daher hatten sie ursprünglich auch die Idee. Eigentlich wusste ich sehr viel mehr, als ich normalerweise preisgab, sehr viel mehr, als jeder gedacht hatte.

Als alle im Bett waren, schlich ich mich langsam zur Zimmertür meiner Eltern. Ich hörte Mum leise weinen. Dad versuchte sie zu trösten. "Molly, du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Er ist im Moment sicher. Du weißt, was für Schutzmaßnahmen Dumbledore für dieses Haus getroffen hat."

"Ich weiß", weinte Mum. "Aber er ist dort so allein. Wir müssen ihn hierher bringen. Wir können ihm zumindest ein richtiges Zuhause bieten. Das ist das Mindeste, was wir tun können, nach allem, was er für Ginny getan hat."

Harry. Sie machten sich Sorgen um Harry.

"Er ist dort sicherer als an jedem anderen Ort.", sagte Dad fest. "Black kann Harry dort nicht anfassen. Harry hat es vielleicht nicht gut, aber er ist sicher."

"Sind sie sicher, dass er hinter Harry her ist? Bist du sicher, dass er deshalb geflohen ist?"

"Er wiederholte tagelang '_Er ist in Hogwarts' _bevor er geflohen ist. Sie sind sicher." Dad seufzte laut. "Der Minister möchte nicht, dass wir Harry von Black erzählen."

"Und das sollten wir nicht tun!", fauchte Molly. "Es würde sein Herz brechen. Der arme Junge. Er hat genug durchgemacht! Er braucht das nicht auch noch zu seinem Schmerz hinzufügen."

"Mir wäre es lieber, wenn er das von Leuten hört, denen er wichtig ist als durch Gerüchten von denjenigen, die sich einen Dreck um ihn scheren.", sagte Dad.

Ich lauschte mit ungläubigen Ohren. Ein Mörder war auf der Flucht und er war auf der Suche nach Harry, auch wenn es so aussah, als wäre mehr an der Geschichte dran, als ich verstand. Es würde wieder einmal keine stille Zeit in Hogwarts werden. Ich spitzte meine Ohren, um noch mehr zu hören.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Mum stand erstaunt da. "Ginny?", rief sie. "Was machst du hier?" Ihre Hände lagen auf ihren Hüften, Zeichen Nummer eins dafür, besser anzufangen zu reden.

"Ähm...", murmelte ich. _Na los, Ginny. _"Ich hatte einen weiteren Albtraum.", log ich. Mums Ärger verpuffte sofort und sie umarmte mich. _Das war knapp_, dachte ich. Und als ich schlief, schlief ich überraschenderweise gut. Es war ungewöhnlich leise in dieser Nacht.

Es war nicht leise, als wir ein paar Tage später herausfanden, dass Harry von den Dursleys verschwunden war. Dad versicherte uns, dass das Ministerium versuchte, ihn zu orten. Er war ebenfalls besorgt, obwohl er es nicht zugeben wollte. Ich war außer mir vor Sorge, obwohl ich wusste, wenn jemand es mit einem ausgebrochenen Gefangenen aus Askaban aufnehmen und die Geschichte danach auch noch erzählen konnte, dann war es Harry. Gott sei Dank fand Fudge Harry innerhalb einiger Stunden nach seiner Flucht von den Dursleys.

Obwohl wir versuchten, Harry zu finden, nachdem wir später in die Winkelgasse kamen, schafften wir es nicht. Als Mum, Percy, die Zwillinge und ich in den Tropfenden Kessel kamen und ihn schließlich mit Ron und Hermine fanden, atmete ich erleichtert auf. Sofort fühlte ich, wie meine Wangen rot wurden und meine Verliebtheit zurückkehrte. Ich erkannte, dass ich mich immer noch nicht vor ihm zusammenreißen konnte und murmelte ein Hallo.

Bevor wir am nächsten Tag nach Hogwarts abreisten, kamen die Albträume mich wieder. Dieses Mal sah ich Voldemort und Black aus dem Tagebuch kommen, um mich zu töten, und nachdem sie das getan hatten, nahmen sie sich Harry vor. Obwohl ich tot war, fühlte ich, wie ich schrie.

"Ginny!", hörte ich Hermines Stimme nach mir rufen. Ich setzte mich sofort auf und gab Hermine beinahe ein Schleudertrauma. "Ginny, geht's dir gut?"

Ich hob meine Hand, um den Schweiß wegzuwischen. "Bestens", murmelte ich. Ich schloss meine Augen und zwang meine Atmung dazu, wieder normal zu werden. Als ich sie wieder öffnete, saß Hermine immer noch neben mir und hielt meine Hand. "Ehrlich, Hermine, es war nur ein Albtraum. Ich sterbe nicht."

"Du hast mich zu Tode erschrocken.", gab Hermine zu. "Sind sie immer so schlimm?"

"Ich hatte schlimmere.", erwiderte ich. Ihre braunen Augen waren voller Sorge. Sie sorgte sich, obwohl ich nicht wusste, warum. Ich hatte versucht, sie umzubringen, beim Merlin! Obwohl die meisten Leute wahrscheinlich verstanden, dass ich nicht von mir aus so gehandelt hatte, bezweifelte ich, dass sie freiwillig mit mir in einem Zimmer schlafen würden.

"Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte sie. Ich glaube, wir hätten schon früher gute Freunde sein können, wenn dieses Tagebuch letztes Jahr nicht gewesen wäre. Sie machte sich ehrlich Sorgen und war eine wirklich treue Freundin. Und mutig. Sie musste es sein. Sie würde schließlich meinen Bruder heiraten. Dazu braucht man viel Mut, wenn ihr mich fragt.

Ich nickte und sie fügte hinzu: "Wasch dich und dann gehen wir runter zum Frühstück."

Nachdem ich mich geduscht und umgezogen hatte, gingen Hermine und ich in das Esszimmer des Tropfenden Kessels. "Dumbledore hat mir einen Brief geschickt.", sagte Hermine. "Er hat gesagt, wenn du willst, kannst du dieses Jahr in meinem Schlafsaal schlafen."

Zuerst war ich misstrauisch. Ich dachte, dass der Schulleiter wollte, dass jemand ein Auge auf mich hatte, für den Fall, dass ich einen Voldemort-Rückfall hatte. Ich runzelte die Stirn, aber dann erinnerte ich mich an ein anderes Detail. Oder besser gesagt, ich erinnerte mich _nicht_. Ich konnte nicht sagen, wer im ersten Schuljahr meine Mitbewohner waren. Ich verstand. Dumbledore wusste, dass ich jemanden brauchte, der mein Freund war. "Sehr gerne.", sagte ich ihr. "Ich ... hab mich nie mit jemandem angefreundet."

Hermine grinste. "Und meine zwei engsten Freunde sind Jungs.", erwiderte sie. "Ich brauche einen Freund der ... _mein Geschlecht _hat ..." Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter. "Nicht, dass ich meine Jungs nicht zu schätzen weiß..." Sie verstummte, als ihr klar wurde, was sie gesagt hatte. _Ihre Jungs. _Ihr Gesicht wurde rot. "Ich meine nicht ... natürlich sind sie nicht ... meine ..."

"Ich weiß, Hermine", sagte ich, als ich unkontrollierbar zu kichern anfing. Ich zeigte auf ihre Wangen. "Du fängst an, so auszusehen wie ich." Ich lächelte. "Und Harry ist nicht mal in der Nähe." _War das ein Witz über meine Verliebtheit in Harry?, _fragte ich mich. Das war das erste Mal, das ich jemandem einen Tipp darüber gegeben hatte, dass Harry mehr für mich war als ein Freund. Hermine hatte immer diese Wirkung auf mich. Ich konnte in ihrem Beisein immer über meine unerwiderte Liebe für den Jungen, der überlebte, reden.

Nachdem wir einen Tisch erreicht und uns hingesetzt hatten, berührten ihre Hände ihre Haut. Sie fing an zu lachen. "Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass ich nichts derartiges für Harry fühle.", sagte sie und versuchte nicht, den spielerischen Sarkasmus zu verbergen. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und antwortete nicht. Sie fügte hinzu: "Wenn du meine Meinung hören willst, ich finde die Idee großartig."

Mein Lächeln wurde drei Zentimeter breiter. "Wirklich?", fragte ich und sie nickte. "Aber er weiß nicht mal, dass ich existiere.", erwiderte ich mürrisch.

"Er weiß es.", beteuerte Hermine. "Aber er ist nur dreizehn Jahre alt. Alle Jungen in unserem Alter sind blöd. Ich glaube nicht, dass Ron überhaupt bemerkt hat, dass ich ein Mädchen bin."

Ich hob meine Augenbrauen fragend. Hatte Hermine gerade...? Ja, ich denke sie hatte gerade zugegeben, dass sie meinen Bruder mochte. Wie interessant. "Hermine, stehst du auf...?"

"Auf wen?", sagte Mum, setzte sich zwischen uns und stellte drei Tassen Tee auf den Tisch. Sie schaute zu Dad, der den _Tagespropheten _gelesen hatte und zwinkerte ihm zu. Hermine rutschte unbehaglich auf ihrem Sitz herum. "Sei nicht so schüchtern, Hermine. Ich bin sicher, ich kann dir hilfreiche Hinweise geben."

Meine Augen prüften Hermines. Sie schaute mich kleinlaut an. _Aha!, _dachte ich. _Sie steht auf Ron! _Ich musste bei diesem Thema auf jeden Fall nachforschen.

"Provozier das arme Mädchen nicht, Molly.", sagte Dad und schaute wieder in seine Zeitung. "Sie braucht keinen fertig gebrauten Liebestrank."

Mum lachte. "Arthur, ich war jung _und _ich habe versucht, dich eifersüchtig zu machen."

"Du hast einen Liebestrank benutzt, Mum?", sagte ich amüsiert. Ich warf Hermine einen Blick zu. Sie hatte die roten Wangen verloren und stattdessen ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.

"Irgendein Junge namens Chip in unserem vierten Jahr.", erwiderte Mum und lachte bei der Erinnerung. "Dein Vater spielte 'schwer zu bekommen'. Ich habe drastische Maßnahmen ergriffen."

Ihr Lachen war ansteckend und kurz darauf kicherten Hermine und ich laut. Ich konnte sogar bei so guter Laune bleiben, als Harry und Ron sich uns anschlossen und bemerkte, dass, wenn ich auch nur das kleinste bisschen rot geworden war, es vom Lachen sein musste.

Ich dachte, dass die neue Freundschaft mit Hermine mich mehr in die Gruppe integrieren würde. Seit Ron nach seinem ersten Jahr nach Hause gekommen war, war das ein Traum von mir gewesen. Ich hatte die wilde Hoffnung, dass ich bei all ihren Abenteuern mitmachen würde. Und obwohl ich letzten Endes Teil ihrer Gruppe _war_, hatten sie trotzdem die lästige Angewohnheit, mich uninformiert zu lassen. Ich brauchte viele Jahre, um mir darüber klar zu werden, dass sie sich in einer Weise brauchten, die ich nie vollkommen verstehen werde.

Alles lief genauso, wie ich es geplant hatte. Nachdem Harry und ich am Bahnhof zusammen über Percy gelacht hatten, dachte ich, ich dass ich mit ihnen mitkommen konnte. Stellt euch meine Enttäuschung vor, als Ron mir im Zug sagte, ich solle weggehen.

"Oh, wie nett!", sagte ich, während mein Blick ihn erdolchte. Als ich wegging, dachte ich, er sollte eigentlich mehr auf seine Babyschwester achten, besondern seit ein Mörder auf der Flucht war, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass das mein erster Tag zurück in Hogwarts war, an dem ich NICHT unter dem Einfluss von einem bestimmten dunklen Zauberer war.

Als ich durch den Gang lief, fühlte ich mich hoffnungslos verloren. Der einzige Unterschied zwischen mir und den Erstklässlern war, dass sie schon ihre Plätze gefunden hatten. Als ich nach links sah, sah ich Colin Creevey mit einigen Freunden zusammen lachen. Ich fühlte Eifersucht und Wut in mir aufsteigen. Vielleicht konnte ich Fred und George finden ... Vielleicht Percy ... _Was? _Hatte ich wirklich in Erwägung gezogen, Percy zu finden und mir mit ihm ein Abteil zu teilen? Er würde wahrscheinlich nicht den Mund halten über seine neue Ernennung zum Schulsprecher.

"Würdest du dir gerne ein Abteil mit mir teilen?", fragte eine dünne Stimme hinter mir. Ich drehte mich um, um die Quelle zu finden.

Ich erkannte das Mädchen. Ihr hüftlanges schmutziges blondes Haar versteckte einen schmalen Gegenstand hinter ihrem Ohr. Bei näheren Hinsehen erkannte ich, dass es ihr Zauberstab war. Sie lebte in der Nähe des Fuchsbaus. Als wir sechs waren, spielten wir sogar oft zusammen, aber das war, bevor sie mir große Angst damit gemacht hatte, mir zu erzählen, dass ich mit unsichtbaren Wurmlingen infiziert war.

"Alle spielen dieses wunderbare Spiel mit mir und es sieht so aus, als ob ich in kein Abteil kommen könnte.", sagte sie und ihre Augen schauten sich träumerisch um. "Erinnerst du dich an mich, Ginny? Ich bin Luna."

"Ich erinnere mich."

"Ich war mir nicht sicher.", sagte sie. "Du bist nicht mehr zu uns gekommen, nachdem zu infiziert worden bist. Nachdem du entlaust worden bist, dachte ich, dass du vielleicht zurückkommen würdest."

Was sagte man dazu? Es gab so viele Sachen, mit denen ich anfangen konnte. Ich hätte damit beginnen können, dass ich nicht mit unsichtbaren Wurmlingen infiziert gewesen war. Ich hätte damit beginnen können, dass Wurmlinge gar nicht existierten. Ich hätte es tun können, aber es schien unwichtig zu sein. "Ich glaube dieses Abteil ist frei.", sagte ich und zeigte auf das neben mir.

Ich schob die Tür auf und trat ein. Luna folgte mir und setzte sich hin. Ich setzte mich ihr gegenüber und hoffte, dass sie über etwas normales reden wollte, zum Beispiel darüber, wer der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste sein würde oder wie unfair es war, dass wir erst nächstes Jahr nach Hogsmeade gehen durften. Ich hatte nicht so viel Glück. Sie suchte sich ein Thema aus, das ein bisschen zu persönlich war.

Sie langte hinter ihr Ohr und nahm das Ende ihres Zauberstabs. "Ich bin froh, dass Harry Potter diesen Basilisken besiegt hat.", sagte sie. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab hervor und tippte ihre Hand an.

Sie hatte so viele Geschichten zur Verfügung und wollte sie ausgerechnet über diese sprechen? Ich murmelte: "Ich auch."

"Er hat dich gerettet, oder?" Lunas Augen wurden größer, als sie erkannte, wer ich war. Oder vielleicht hatte sie die Puzzleteile schon früher zusammengefügt und nun entschieden, dass das ein guter Zeitpunkt war, um ihre Augen so groß wie Untertassen werden zu lassen.

"Jaah."

"Ich bin froh, dass er das getan hat.", sagte sie und zwirbelte ihren Zauberstab. "Du hattest letztes Jahr keine Freunde."

_Autsch. _Luna hatte immer schon die unglaubliche Angewohnheit gehabt, Wahrheiten auszusprechen, für die niemand bereit war oder die jeder lieber ignorierte. "Ich war ein bisschen ..." _Besessen? _"... schüchtern."

Als ob sie nicht gehört hatte, was ich gesagt hatte, fügte sie hinzu: "Ich auch nicht." Sie steckte ihren Zauberstab wieder auf seinen Platz hinter ihrem Ohr. "Wenigstens hattest du das Tagebuch."

Meine Augen schossen nach oben und trafen ihre. Ich konnte spüren, wie mein Genervtheitsgrad langsam zunahm. Sie summte eine Melodie vor sich hin, von der ich sicher war, dass sie sie gerade erfunden hatte.

Während der Unterhaltung hatte ich nicht bemerkt, dass der Zug stehen geblieben war. Ich war lediglich damit beschäftigt, wie ich aus dem Abteil gelangen konnte, ohne unhöflich zu sein. Meine Chance kam, als die Lichter ausgingen. Verwirrt und verängstigt schlüpfte ich aus dem Abteil. Als ich ging, hörte ich, wie Luna sagte: "Wow. Das muss der längste Wimpernschlag sein, den ich je hatte."

Tastend ging ich durch den dunklen Gang. Ich konnte meine Mitschüler flüstern und rufen hören. Als ich an Colins Abteil vorbei ging, konnte ich seine Freunde schreien und brüllen hören. Colin sagte: "Harry Potter wird sich darum kümmern." Als ich weiterging, hörte ich das laute Zischen von Hermines neuem Kater, Krumbein. Als die gedämpfte Stimme seiner Besitzerin folgte, wusste ich, dass ich das Abteil gefunden hatte, das ich gesucht hatte.

Ich hörte, wie die Tür aufsprang und jemand in mich reinlief. Ich schrie vor Schmerz und die Person tat das Selbe. "Wer ist das?", hörte ich.

Ich stellte die gleiche Frage.

"Ginny?"

"Hermine?"

"Was tust du hier?", fragte sie.

Ich antwortete schnell: "Ich suche Ron."

"Komm rein und setz dich hin.", erwiderte Hermine. Wenn sie geglaubt hatte, dass das einfach werden würde, lag sie falsch. Blind fand ich den Weg in das Abteil und setzte mich hin so schnell ich konnte. Stellt euch meine Verlegenheit vor, als ich herausfand, dass der Platz schon vergeben war. "Nicht hier!", hörte ich Harry zischen. "Ich bin hier!" Oh, ich war noch nie glücklicher gewesen, in der Dunkelheit zu sein, obwohl ich überrascht war, dass die Hitze meiner errötenden Wangen kein kleines Licht zu Stande brachte.

Ich sprang sofort auf und fühlte, wie mein Fuß auf etwas trat. "Autsch!", hörte ich eine andere Stimme wimmern. Anscheinend war ich auf den Zehen von jemandem gelandet. Ich war gerade dabei, mich zu entschuldigen, als eine fremde tiefe Stimme sprach.

"Ruhe!" Ich konnte hören, wie sich jemand in der Ecke bewegte und raschelte. Ein Zauberstab leuchtete auf und ich sah ein Gesicht, das ich nicht kannte. Es war ein Mann, der sehr erschöpft aussah, abgesehen von seinen Augen. Die dunklen Augen waren auf die Tür gerichtet, alarmiert und bereit. "Bleibt, wo ihr seid." Er stand auf und ging einen Schritt auf den Eingang zu.

Es reichte nicht mal für einen zweiten Schritt, als sich die Tür öffnete. Ich sah einen Umhang über den Boden schweben und wusste sofort, was es war. Dad hatte von ihnen erzählt, nachdem er Askaban besucht hatte. Mum hatte uns vor ihnen gewarnt, wenn wir uns falsch verhalten hatten. Ich hatte ihre Bilder in Büchern gesehen, aber kein Versuch einer Erklärung oder das Ansehen von Skizzen konnte dem blanken Horror gleichkommen, einen von ihnen aus der Nähe zu sehen.

Es war ein Dementor. Sie sind gesichtslos für jeden abgesehen von denen, die unglücklich genug sind, um sie zu sehen. Wenn man ein Stück der Haut erkennt, gewinnt man einen flüchtigen Eindruck davon, wie man aussieht, wenn man ein Jahrzehnt lang tot ist. Und keine Füße ... wie Geister ... aber wenigstens hatten Geister ihre eigenen Seelen ...

Der Dementor atmete aus und ich fühlte, wie die Temperatur im Abteil innerhalb von einer Sekunde um zehn Grad sank. Ein eisiger Griff fasste nach meinem Herzen und versuchte hinein zu gelangen. Ich zitterte vor dem Schrecken, der darin war.

_Hast du keine Angst vor mir? Und gehorchst du mir nicht? _Ich war zurück in der Kammer des Schreckens. Ich sah Tom Riddle über meinem immer schwächer werdenden Körper schweben und wahnsinnig grinsen. Tränen, diese schweren Tröpfchen voller Depression, formten sich in meinen Augen und erschienen auf meinen Wangen. _Ich werde euch beide töten._

Und so schnell wie die Kreatur zu uns gekommen war, war sie verschwunden. Ich konnte mich nicht an den mysteriösen Mann erinnern, der den Dementor mit seinem Zauberstab in Schach hielt, aber ich wusste, warum sie hier waren. Sie waren auf der Suche nach Sirius Black. Ich glaube, es war einleuchtend, dass die Wachen Askabans auf der Suche nach einem entflohenen Gefangenen waren, besonders wenn es sich um jemanden handelte, der so gefährlich wie Black war. Und es war einleuchtend, dass sie hier waren, wenn Black auf der Suche nach Harry war ... aber sie waren widerliche Kreaturen ... und wie sie es geschafft hatten, dass Harry so zusammenbrach, entzog sich meiner Vorstellungskraft ...

Ich musste so etwas wie einen Hilferuf von mir gegeben haben, weil ich Hermines tröstlichen Arm um meine Schulter gelegt vorfand. Sie umarmte mich fester und flüsterte: "Sie sind weg."

Ich erschauderte. Mit leiser Stimme erwiderte ich: "Ich weiß ..."

"Ist es das, was sie einem antun, Ginny?", fragte sie leise. "Ich hab die Nacht gesehen, in der meine Großmutter an einem Herzinfarkt gestorben ist ... die schlimmste Nacht meines Lebens ..."

"Sie sorgen dafür, dass du deine schlimmsten Erinnerungen durchlebst ...", sagte ich. Ich hörte, wie der Mann Harry fragte, ob alles mit ihm in Ordnung war und wie Harry sagte, es ginge ihm _gut_.

"Du warst zurück in der Kammer", sagte Hermine. Sie fragte nicht. Sie wusste es. Das war eine andere ihrer tollen Eigenschaften. Sie wusste, wie ihre Freunde sich fühlten und verstand, bevor sie es taten.

Als wir in Hogsmeade ankamen, zog das Goldene Trio wieder allein davon. Ich schaute mich unruhig um und sah den Jungen, der mit uns ein Abteil geteilt hatte, auf mich warten. Er bedeutete mir, mit ihm zu gehen und ich war glücklich, jemanden gefunden zu haben, mit dem ich fahren konnte.

Er hatte im Zug blaß ausgesehen, aber seine Farbe wurde wieder normal. "Fühlst du dich besser?", fragte er mich.

"Es gibt definitiv eine Verbesserung.", erwiderte ich. "Und selbst?"

"Ebenfalls", sagte er. Er streckte seine Hand aus, als wir weitergingen. "Ach übrigens, ich bin Neville." Ich nahm seine Hand, schüttelte sie und sagte ihm meinen Namen. "Ron hat uns einander nie vorgestellt. Du bist die jüngste Weasley, oder?"

"Nö", sagte ich cool. "Wir haben einen weiteren Wurf Zuhause warten." Er schaute verwirrt und ich kicherte. "Vergiss es. Glaubst du, dass die Dementoren dieses Jahr hier sein werden?"

"Ich hoffe nicht.", erwiderte Neville. Er erschauderte. "Ich möchte nie wieder in der Nähe von einem sein."

"Was haben sie dich sehen lassen?", fragte ich, bevor es richtig angekommen war. _Das _war eine sehr persönliche Frage. Ich hoffte, ich würde diesen neuen Freund nicht verschrecken.

Neville blieb stehen, als wir zur Reihe der Kutschen kamen. Ich dachte, dass er etwas über seine Eltern gemurmelt hatte, aber in der letzten Sekunde änderte er seinen Ton. "Ich erinnere mich nicht", sagte er. "Aber es kann nicht so schlimm sein wie das, was Harry erlebt hat. Du hast gesehen, wie er ohnmächtig geworden ist."

"Potter ist in Ohnmacht gefallen?", rief eine Stimme hinter uns. Ich drehte mich um und sah Draco Malfoy, der von zwei zwielichtig aussehenden Gestalten flankiert wurde. Ich erinnerte mich nur zu gut an Draco. "Hab ich das richtig verstanden, Longbottom?"

"Jaah, aber nur weil der Dementor..."

"Ich habe niemand anderen in Ohnmacht fallen sehen.", grinste Draco. Seine Kumpane kicherten hinter ihm. Er schaute mich an. "Natürlich hättest du das getan, wenn Potter dich angelächelt hätte."

Es war nicht gut für Draco, so viel über mich zu wissen, aber ich dachte mir, dass ich noch eine kleine Information mit ihm teilen könnte. "Ich hoffe, du hast nicht vergessen, dass ich vier ältere Brüder an dieser Schule habe, Malfoy", sagte ich hitzig. "Ich würde dich persönlich verhexen, aber ich möchte ihnen nicht ihre geschwisterlichen Pflichten verwehren."

Bevor der blonde Slytherin antworten konnte, hörte ich hinter mir eine bekannte Stimme. "Hüpf in die Kutsche, Ginny! Die Theastrale werden nicht mehr lange auf dich warten!" Es war Luna, die darauf wartete, dass jemand sich ihr anschloss. Ich ignorierte den Kommentar über die Theastrale und kletterte schnell mit Neville in die Kutsche zu Luna. Ich warf Draco einen kurzen Blick zu und schoss Pfeile aus meinen Augen ab.

**TBC...**


	5. 2 Dezember: Das siebte Kind II

**Ü/N: **Sorry, dass ihr heute so lange habt warten müssen, aber ich hatte lange Schule und außerdem noch die praktische Prüfung für den Führerschein (ich hab bestanden, falls das jemanden interessieren sollte ). Aber jetzt isses ja da und ich versuche, den neuen Teil morgen früher reinzustellen (kann aber nichts versprechen).

* * *

**2. Dezember: Das siebte Kind in sieben Generationen**

Wie sich zeigte, was es bis heute Dumbledores beste Idee, mich in einem Zimmer mit Hermine schlafen zu lassen. Er verstand, dass ich jemand verständnisvollen brauchte und sie war das richtige Mädchen für den Job. Lavender und Parvati schwänzelten auch um mich herum. Sie dachten, dass meine feuerroten Locken absolut umwerfend waren und fragten mich andauernd, ob sie sie stylen könnten. Ich erlaubte es ihnen am ersten Abend und sie versuchten sie stärker zu locken. Als Colin mich am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück auslachte, schwörte ich mir, diese Mädchen nie wieder an meine Haare ran zu lassen.

Neuigkeiten verbreiteten sich schnell in Hogwarts. Dass Hagrids erste Stunde mit den Drittklässlern schlecht ausgegangen war, wusste bald die ganze Schule. Ich war zufrieden damit, dass es nicht sein Fehler war sondern Dracos. Und das Beste daran war, zu hören, dass der Arm von diesem blonden Arschloch gebrochen war.

Die schlechte Nachricht war, dass Lucius Malfoy nicht glücklich über die Verletzung seines Sohnes war. Durch die vielen Drohungen fühlte Hagrid sich furchtbar. Ich entschloss mich dazu, dem Wildhüter einen Besuch abzustatten. Ich ging eine Sekunde alleine bevor Colin und ein Mädchen, das ich nicht kannte, neben mir auftauchten.

"Hey Ginny!", begrüßte mich Colin in seiner überfreundlichen Art. "Wo gehst du hin?"

Ich erklärte es ihm und er fand die Idee gut. Er stellte mich dem Mädchen vor. Ihr Name war Delia Regal und sie schien eine halbwegs nette Person zu sein. Sie gingen neben mir her und entschlossen sich schließlich dazu, mich zu begleiten.

"Denkst du, sie haben den Hippogreif schon weggesperrt?", fragte mich Colin, als wir in die Nähe von Hagrids Hütte kamen. "Ich würde gerne auf ihm reiten, so wie Harry."

"Du kannst dieses Monster nicht reiten, Creevey."

Wir drei schauten uns um. Zwei kurze und stämmige Slytherins grinsten uns an. Ich erkannte Julius Harper und Daemon Vaisey. Sie waren hässliche Idioten und hatten wahrscheinlich Vettelblut irgendwo in ihrer Familiengeschichte.

"Sie haben es schon weggesperrt.", fuhr Vaisey fort. "Seit es Draco angegriffen hat, ist sein Vater wütend." Er und Harper kamen näher und er fügte hinzu: "Ich wäre nicht überrascht, wenn diese erbärmliche Gestalt von einem Lehrers noch diese Woche gefeuert wird."

"Der Hippogreif hat Malfoy nicht angegriffen.", sagte ich ziemlich genervt. "Malfoy hat nicht auf das gehört, was Hagrid gesagt hat." Colin nickte selbstverständlich zustimmend.

Bevor noch mehr geäußert werden konnte, ging die Tür der Hütte auf. Hagrid schlenderte mit einem kleinen Futtersack heraus. Nachdem er die Tür geschlossen und sich umgedreht hatte, war er überrascht, fünf Schüler vor seiner Hütte zu sehen. "Was macht'n ihr alle hier?"

"Wir wollten dich besuchen.", sagte ich. Die Slytherins hinter mir spotteten.

"Bin grade dabei, zu ...", fing Hagrid an und kratzte seinen großen buschigen Bart. Er bedeutete uns, ihm zu folgen. "Tja, warum zeig ich's euch nich einfach? Weil ich keine weiteren Stunden mehr mit Seidenschnabel unterrichten kann, muss ich was anderes vorbereiten."

Ich erwartete, dass nur die Gryffindors ihm folgen würden und war überrascht, dass sich auch Harper und Vaisey uns anschlossen. Hagrid führte uns hinter den Garten, in dem er die Kürbisse letztes Jahr gepflanzt hatte und blieb vor dem Hühnerstall stehen. Ich schaute mich nervös um. Riddle hatte meinen Körper letztes Jahr oft genug dazu missbraucht, den Hühnern einen Besuch abzustatten. Ich war dazu gezwungen worden, die Hähne umzubringen, weil ihr Krähen für den Basilisken tödlich war.

Meine Mitschüler und ich drängten uns um den Pferch, um zu sehen, welches magische Geschöpf Hagrid für die älteren Schüler im petto hatte. Im geschlossenen Bereich sah ich ein Huhn. Ich verstand nicht, warum Hagrid so zufrieden wegen des Vogels war.

"Kann einer von euch mir sagen, auf was er da schaut?", fragte Hagrid.

Harper trat vor, um besser sehen zu können. "Das ist ein bescheuertes Huhn!" Er lachte und Vaisey stimmte mit ein. Harper drehte sich zu Hagrid. "Haben Sie schon Ihren Verstand verloren?"

"Nich nur 'n Huhn", erwiderte Hagrid. Er griff in seine Tasche und förderte einige Körner zutage. Er warf sie hinein. Er zeigte auf den Vogel, der begann, sie aufzupicken. "Die Federn von 'nem Huhn sind alle weiß. Schaut auf die hier, wenn sie das Sonnenlicht richtig trifft."

Ich schaute das Huhn lange an. Als es seinen Kopf hob, um uns anzuschauen, traf das Sonnenlicht die Federn im richtigen Winkel. Ein goldener Funke sprang aus den Federn hervor. Ich schnappte nach Luft, als ich diese Schönheit sah.

"Was ist das?", fragte Delia.

"Sarimanok", antwortete Hagrid. "Wurde erst vor kurzem auf den philippinischen Inseln von Leon Scamander entdeckt. Die sin' ziemlich selten."

"Trotzdem", höhnte Harper. "Warum ist so ein blödes Huhn so toll?"

Hagrid schaute auf den Rest unserer Gruppe. "Die Ureinwohner glauben, dass es Glück bringt, ein erwachsenes Huhn ohne magische Hilfsmittel zu fangen, aber das Glück soll nur _einmal _zufällig wirken."

Er griff in seinen Sack und zog eine weitere Hand voller Getreide hervor. Er warf sie in den Pferch und das Huhn fing an, sein Futter aufzupicken. "Das hier is erst 'n paar Wochen alt. Sie sagen, dass dieses junge Glück nur bei Leuten wirkt, mit denen man Umgang hat."

"Warum ist es hier, Hagrid?", fragte ich und wunderte mich, warum es niemand studierte, wenn es so ein seltener und neuer Fund war.

"Scamander denkt, dass es den Felix Felicis Trank stärker machen kann."

"Flüssiges Glück!", sagte Vaisey und schien beeindruck zu sein.

"Will Snape damit arbeiten?", fragte Colin.

Hagrid schüttelte seinen kräftigen Kopf. "Ein alter Zaubertranklehrer kommt und nimmt's mit. Schon mal was von Horace Slughorn gehört?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf, genau wie die anderen. "Genie mit dem Kessel. Kann flüssiges Glück super herstellen, eine seiner Spezialitäten. Nimmt aber viel Zeit in Anspruch. Wenn er jetzt anfängt, hat er's in eurem fünften Jahr fertig."

"Du hast gesagt, das Glück wirkt nur, wenn man eins fängt.", sagte Colin. "Ist es schwer, eins zu fangen?"

"Verdammt schwer zu kriegen. Kaum möglich.", sagte Hagrid. "Komm her, Colin." Er bedeutete Colin, den Pferch zu betreten. Colin schaute sehr aufgeregt aus. Er drehte sich zu mir um und legte seine Kamera in meine Hände. Er verriegelte den Eingang und begann sofort hinter dem Sarimanok herzurennen.

Fast fünf Minuten schauten wir amüsiert dabei zu, wie Colin es nicht schaffte, es zu fangen. Selbst als der Vogel in eine Ecke gedrängt worden war und besiegt zu sein schien, schaffte er es, seinem Griff zu entfliehen. Schließlich rief Hagrid Colin zurück, nachdem der mit dem Kopf in die Wand des Pferches gerannt war.

"Das reicht.", sagte Hagrid. "'n Gerücht sagt, dass ein Sarimanok den Charakter sehr gut beurteilen kann. Sie können die Eifrigen und Aufgeregten fühlen. Wenn sie einem trauen, weiß man, dass sie's aus 'nem guten Grund tun. Wer will's noch versuchen?"

Einer nach dem anderen versuchte, den jungen Vogel zu fangen. Wir lachten laut. Harper und Vaisey konnten kaum in die Nähe des Tieres kommen. Ich beobachtete die Versuche der anderen. Jeder war schnell, hatte aber trotzdem versagt. Als ich an der Reihe war, machte ich es anders.

Ich ging langsam in die Mitte des Pferches und setzte mich hin. Ich hörte Harper hinter mir schnauben. Ich lächelte schüchtern in mich hinein. Ich hob ein Korn auf, das der Vogel übersehen hatte, hielt es zwischen meinen Daumen und Zeigefinger und wartete. Ich beobachtete, wie das Sarimanok mich anschaute und langsam näher und näher hüpfte. Ich sah einmal in den Funken in seinen Federn und musste blinzeln.

Ein paar Zentimeter von mir entfernt senkte der Vogel seinen Kopf, um auf das Korn zu schauen. Es machte ein Geräusch und schnappte es sich schnell aus meinen Fingern. Ich nutzte meine Chance, lehnte mich näher zu dem Geschöpf und fühlte, wie sich meine Hände langsam um seinen Körper legten. Es kämpfte nicht. Ich hob es feinfühlig hoch, setzte es in meinen Schoß und begann, die golden gefärbten Federn zu streicheln. Ich fühlte, wie eine angenehme Wärme meinen Körper durchströmte ... ein Zeichen des Sieges ... ein Zeichen des Glücks ...

"Gut gemacht!", rief Hagrid aufgeregt. "Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor!"

**TBC...**


	6. 3 Dezember: Das siebte Kind III

**3. Dezember: Das siebte Kind in sieben Generationen**

"Wenn du das Glück doch nur jemandem deiner Wahl geben könntest", sagte Hermine später im Schlafsal zu mir. "Ich bräuchte es für die ganze Arbeit, die ich habe.", sagte sie, als sie eines ihrer Bücher durchblätterte.

"So funktioniert es nicht.", erwiderte ich. Hagrid hat mir eine Feder des Sarimanok als Erinnerung an an einen gut erledigten Job geschenkt. "Wenn ich mir aussuchen könnte, wann und wem ich es gebe, würde ich es Harry geben, falls Black ihn kriegen sollte." Ich schaute Hermine genau an und wartete auf ihre Reaktion.

Sie schaute so schnell hoch wie erwartet. "Wer hat dir gesagt, dass Black hinter Harry her ist?"

"Oh, niemand.", sagte ich beiläufig. "Ich habe einfach nur meine Methoden."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zeigte ich mit meinem Zauberstab auf mein Licht, murmelte den richtigen Spruch, um die Kerze zu löschen und machte es mir unter der Decke bequem. Bevor ich mich auf die Seite drehte, hörte ich, wie Hermine zu sich selbst "Wirklich eine kleine schlaue Hexe" murmelte.

Ich zog die Decke bis zu meinem Kinn hoch und schlief langsam ein. Ich dachte daran, wie toll diese erste Woche gewesen war. Als Träume schließlich die Realität ersetzten, sah ich Harry in meinem Kopf, der mir für das Glück dankte, das ich ihm gegeben hatte, um Sirius Black zu besiegen.

Das Schloss war recht leise in den nächsten zwei Monaten. Hermine war immer beschäftigt und verbrachte ihre meiste freie Zeit mit Ron und Harry. Neville und ich verbrachten viel Zeit zusammen. Wir träumten beide insgeheim davon, ein Teil des goldenen Trios zu sein. Luna begann auch, mir etwas näher zu stehen, auch wenn es noch drei weitere Jahre dauern würden, bevor sie und ich uns wirklich nahe stehen würden. Überraschenderweise begann Colin auch, mehr Zeit mit mir zu verbringen. Immerhin hatten wir eine Sache gemeinsam. (Manchmal glaubte ich sogar, dass er auf Harry stand, so, wie er über ihn gesprochen hatte.) Delia Regal, das Mädchen, das ich vorhin erwähnt hatte, wurde langsam eine Freundin. Professor Lupin bewies, dass er ein fantastischer Lehrer war und es machte immer Spaß, gemeinsam mit den Ravenclaws Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu haben.

Die friedliche Zeit dauerte nicht allzu lange. An Halloween brach Black in das Schloss ein und erschreckte die fette Dame so sehr, dass sie aus ihrem Bild floh. Glücklicherweise war der einzige Schaden, der entstanden war, das zerschlitzte Portrait. Kurz darauf griffen die Dementoren beim Spiel Gryffindor gegen Hufflepuff an. Als ich mitansehen musste, wie Harry aus dieser Höhe fiel, war das das einzig erschreckende Ereignis, das ich dieses Jahr durchmachen musste.

Wie verrückt errötend betrat ich den Krankenflügel. Ich hatte eine Gute-Besserung-Karte für Harry gemacht. Ich hoffte, dass er schlief, damit er mich nicht sah, wenn ich sie neben ihn legte. Leider hatte ich kein Glück. Harry sah auf, als ich eintrat. Ich umklammerte die Karte fest. Er brachte ein schwaches Lächeln zustande. "Hallo, Ginny."

_Du schaffst das!_, sagte ich mir. "H-h-hi", schaffte ich herauszubringen. "Es tut mir Leid wegen deinem Besen, Harry."

Er schaute finster drein. _Sehr gut, Ginny. Bring ihn dazu, sich schlecht zu fühlen. _"Ähm, danke", murmelte er.

"Ich glaube ... ich glaube Ron bringt dir ein paar Süßigkeiten aus dem Honigtopf mit." Ich lobte mich dafür, wirklich eine Unterhaltung mit ihm zu führen.

Er schaute wieder finster drein. _Wir fangen heute tausend Schnatze, oder Ginny? _"Das wäre nett, wenn ich schon nicht selbst gehen kann.", murmelte er.

Ich wollte nicht noch mehr sagen, mit dem ich mich zu einem kompletten Idioten machen konnte und gab ihm deshalb einfach wackelig meine Karte und sagte sehr schnell: "Dashabichfürdichgemachtichhoffeesgehtdirbaldbesseraufwiedersehen." Meine Wangen glühten wieder und ich floh aus dem Zimmer.

Ich ging so schnell ich konnte und rannte direkt in Fred und George. George ließ ein großes Stück Pergament fallen, das so aussah, als hätte es schon bessere Tage gesehen. Ich schaute von meinem Platz aus darauf und erkannte den Grundriss unserer Schule und Punkte, die sich überall hin bewegten.

"_Accio Karte_!", rief Fred und das Stück Pergament flog schnell in seine ausgestreckte Hand. Er faltete es zusammen, aber ich konnte noch einen Blick auf die Wörter "Moony" und "Krone" und "Karte" erhaschen. Fred lächelte mich an. "Wieso bist du so in Eile, kleine Schwester?"

"Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, dass du vor Ärger davon läufst.", sagte George grinsend.

"Keinem Ärger, nur Peinlichkeit.", erwiderte ich. Ich beäugte das Pergament erneut. "War das eine Karte von Hogwarts?"

"Stell keine Fragen ...", begann Fred.

Aber ich unterbrach ihn. "... und ihr erzählt mir keine Lügen?", beendete ich den Satz für ihn. "Kommt schon. Ihr wisst, dass ihr zwei meine Lieblingsbrüder seid." Ich machte das schmollendste Gesicht, zu dem ich fähig war.

"Lieblingsbrüder?", wiederholte George. "Hast du das gehört, Fred?"

"Hab ich", erwiderte Fred. "Lustig, dass sie das sagt, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass wir sie kaum gesehen haben, seit das Schuljahr angefangen hat." Er legte seine Hand in einer dramatischen Geste auf seine Stirn.

"Es ist so, als hätte sie keine Brüder.", schluchzte George gespielt.

Ich schlug sie beide, jeden auf den Arm. "Wenn ich keine Brüder habe, dann kann ich Mum ja all die Schätze zeigen, die sie unter ihren Dielen versteckt haben." Ich schwang mein Haar, als ich mich umdrehte.

"Du kämpfst mit schmutzigen Bandagen", sagte Fred.

"Aber in der Liebe und im Krieg ist alles erlaubt", erinnerte George ihn. "Und in geschwisterlichen Beziehungen."

Ich stoppte und grinste. Es war nicht schwierig, genau zu wissen, was man zu ihnen sagen musste. Fred legte das Pergament auf einen Tisch und George gesellte sich zu uns, als wir es uns anschauten. Es _war _eine Karte von Hogwarts und jeder der sich bewegenden Punkte was mit einem Namen versehen. Ich folgte den Gängen bis ich unser Klassenzimmer fand. Und siehe da, mein Name war auf der Karte, genau neben denen meiner Zwillingsbrüder.

"Das ist einer unserer größten Schätze.", sagte Fred.

"Habt ihr das _gemacht_?", fragte ich, beeindruck von der Magie und dem Talent, das es brauchte, um das hier zu vollenden.

"Du schmeichelst uns", erwiderte George. "Nein, meine liebe Schwester, wir haben das in unserem ersten Jahr erworben."

"Genau genommen haben wir sie aus dem Büro von Filch gerettet.", fügte Fred hinzu.

"Zuerst haben wir sie dazu benutzt, um nach Hogsmeade zu kommen, als wir jünger waren.", informierte George mich. Er zeigte auf jeden der Geheimgänge, die aus dem Schloss führten.

"Und diese Karte zeigt _jeden_, der im Schloss ist?", fragte ich.

"Jeden", sagten Fred und George im Chor.

Ich starrte auf die Karte. Meine Augen konnten nicht anders als nach Harrys Punkt zu suchen, der zwei Zimmer entfernt war. Als ich ihn gefunden hatte, kam mir ein Gedanke. "Wenn ihr jeden sehen könnt, dann könnt ihr auch sehen, ob Sirius Black auf dem Gelände ist!", rief ich.

"Was denkst du denn, was wir versucht haben?", zischte Fred.

"Wir können nicht ständig ein Auge auf die Karte haben.", sagte George. "Wir vermuten, dass Black schlau genug ist und sich so wenig wie möglich auf dem Gelände aufhält. Er muss gedacht haben, dass an Halloween alle abgelenkt sein würden."

Ich beobachtete, wie sich Hermine und Ron Seite an Seite vom Gryffindorturm entfernten. Sie mussten auf dem Weg zum Krankenflügel sein, um Harry zu besuchen. Das war der Moment, in dem mir die Erleuchtung kam. "Ihr solltet sie Harry geben", sagte ich schnell.

Fred und George starrten mich an. Nach ein paar Sekunden peinlicher Stille fingen beide an zu lachen. "Du war schon immer die Komische!", gackerte George und hielt sich die Seite.

Ich stemmte meine Hände in die Hüften und funkelte sie an. Ich erinnerte mich selbst an Mum. "Ich meine es ernst. Erstens könnte Harry wirklich nach Hogsmeade gehen und würde aufhören, deshalb zu schmollen -"

"Ginny, ich glaube, dein Herz denkt für dein Gehirn -", unterbrach mich Fred.

"Und Zweitens ..." Ich zögerte, weil ich wusste, dass nicht viele Leute von dieser Sache wissen sollten. "Ist Sirius Black hier, weil ... weil er Harry tot sehen will."

Das brachte sie dazu, die Klappe zu halten. "Bist du sicher?", fragte George.

"Ich hab gehört, wie Mum und Dad darüber geredet haben, bevor das Schuljahr angefangen hat.", erwiderte ich. "Und ihr wisst, dass ich nicht lüge, wenn es um sowas geht."

Fred und George schauten einander an. Sie flüsterten miteinander und schauten dann wieder zu mir. "Wir werden deinen Vorschlag in Betracht ziehen.", sagte Fred.

"Denn dieses kleine Ding hat viele Wunder für uns vollbracht und es wird nicht einfach sein, sich davon zu trennen.", fügte George hinzu.

"Wir haben mehrere Wochen bis zum nächsten Hogsmeadewochenende. Wir werden in der Zeit darüber nachdenken.", endete Fred. Er und George berührten mit ihren Zauberstäben die Karte und sagten beide: "Unheil angerichtet." Fred rollte das Pergament zusammen, steckte es in seinen Umhang und verließ das Zimmer mit der Karte.

Ich lächelte schüchtern vor mich hin. Ich wusste, sie würden die richtige Entscheidung treffen.

**TBC...**


	7. 4 Dezember: Das siebte Kind IV

**4. Dezember: Das siebte Kind in sieben Generationen**

Ich verbrachte in der Weihnachtszeit viel Zeit mit Hermine. Harry und Ron waren beide sauer auf sie, weil sie vermutete, dass Harrys Feuerblitz eine mörderische Waffe von Sirius Black war. Obwohl sie Recht mit dem Absender hatte, war der Besen alles andere als mörderisch.

Es waren Zeiten wie diese, in denen ich Gelegenheit hatte, mit einem aus dem goldenen Trio Zeit zu verbringen. Wenn einer auf den anderen sauer war, dann war die neutrale Partei dazu gezwungen, seine oder ihre Zeit zwischen den streitenden Freunden aufzuteilen. Der Freund, der alleine gelassen wurde, verbrachte dann normalerweise mehr Zeit mit mir. Ich schäme mich dafür, dass ich insgeheim hoffte, dass es solche Streits gab. Nicht, dass Colin, Neville, Luna oder Delia schlechte Freunde waren.

Es war ebenfalls so, dass ich in diesen Zeiten sehr gut informiert war. Während wir Nachmittage in der Bücherei verbrachten, plauderte Hermine Informationen aus, die sie wahrscheinlich niemand anderem sagen würde. Sie fragte mich, wie ich herausgefunden hatte, dass Black Harry wollte und ich erzählte ihr davon, wie ich Mums und Dads Gesprächen zugehört hatte.

"Belauscht.", sagte Hermine zu mir.

Ich gab vor, verletzt zu sein. "Ich würde es nicht lauschen nennen. Es ist nicht mein Fehler, dass ich besser zuhören kann wenn niemand denkt, dass ich es tue." Ich schenkte ihr ein durchtriebenes Lächeln. "Du wärst überrascht, wenn du wüsstest, wie viel ich weiß."

"Ach wirklich?", sagte Hermine. "Was hast du sonst noch herausgefunden?"

Ich dachte an eine der anderen Unterhaltungen des Trios, die ich gehört hatte und sagte: "Ich weiß, dass Sirius Harrys Pate ist und ich weiß, dass es einen schrecklichen Grund dafür gibt, dass er in Askaban war, aber den hab ich noch nicht herausgefunden."

Hermine, die sich ohne ihre zwei besten Freunde verloren fühlte, weihte mich in die neuesten Entdeckungen ein. Sirius war der Geheimniswahrer ... verriet Harrys Eltern ... tötete Peter Pettigrew ... und ich wollte Harry finden und ihm die größte Ginny-Umarmung aller Zeiten geben.

Hermine hatte einige Wochen später noch einen Streit mit Ron. Ihre Katze hatte anscheinend Rons Ratte gefressen. Es war nicht Hermines Fehler und Ron hatte die Ratte sowieso nie wirklich gemocht. Harry hatte sich schließlich auf Rons Seite gestellt und ich landete schon wieder in der Bücherei und hörte diesmal, wie Hermine sich über Ron beschwerte.

"Es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich kontrollieren könnte, was Krummbein jagt.", sagte Hermine hitzig. "Er hat seinen eigenen Kopf."

"Ron kann manchmal wirklich ein Idiot sein.", versicherte ich ihr. "Er wird darüber hinweg kommen und ihr werdet euch bald wieder normal in der Gegenwart des Anderen verhalten."

Wütend schlug sie die Seiten ihres Buches um. Entweder war sie verzweifelt auf der Suche nach etwas oder es lenkte sie einfach ab. "Ich vermisse ihn.", sagte sie und machte ein angeekeltes Gesicht, so als ob ihr die Worte weh tun würden.

"Ich werde nie verstehen, warum du so auf meinen Bruder stehst.", murmelte ich.

Sie schlug das Buch, das sie durchgeblättert hatte, zu und funkelte mich an. "Ich ... stehe ... nicht ... auf deinen ... erbärmlichen ... kindischen ... Bruder!" Mit jedem Wort hatte sie sich ein paar Zentimeter weiter von ihrem Stuhl erhoben und jetzt überragte sie mich. Zitternd gewann sie ihre Gelassenheit zurück und entschuldigte sich viele Male bei mir.

Ich hatte kein Problem mit ihrem Ärger. Sie konnte mir nichts vormachen und sie konnte niemand anderem etwas vormachen. So, wie sie sich immer kabbelten, wäre es ein Wunder, wenn sie _nicht _aufeinander stehen würden. Ich hakte in diesem Schuljahr nicht mehr nach, aber es würde ein großes Thema in den nächsten Jahren in unseren Unterhaltungen sein.

Wieder war die Atmosphäre in Hogwarts friedlich. Ich hatte gehört, dass Lupin Harry Unterricht gegen die Dementoren gab und so wurde wenigstens dieses Problem kleiner.

Bei dem Spiel Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw saß ich bei Colin und Hermine. Colin machte ununterbrochen Fotos und hörte nicht auf davon zu reden, wie sehr er Quidditch liebte und dass seine Mutter es nicht verstand und sein Vater ... Ehrlich gesagt hörte ich in dem Moment damit auf, ihm zuzuhören, als ich sah, wie Harry auf den Platz kam.

Er suchte in den Wolken nach Dementoren und sah sehr viel zuversichtlicher aus als jemals zuvor. Als er den gegnerischen Sucher ansah, bemerkte ich ein Zittern in seinem Benehmen. Ich erkannte diese Bewegungen überall.

"Hermine, wer ist dieses Ravenclawmädchen? Die Sucherin?", fragte ich.

"Cho Chang", antwortete Hermine. "Sie ist in der vierten Klasse ..."

"Ich mag sie nicht.", sagte ich.

"Du magst sie nicht?" Hermine schien verwirrt. Sie schaute Harry an, der auf seinem Besen saß. Er warf Cho nervöse schnelle Blicke zu. "Oh."

Nachdem Gryffindor gewonnen hatte, war die Feierlaune durch Rons panische Schreie schnell verschwunden. Als mein Bruder aufgewacht war, hatte sich Sirius Black mit einem Messer über ihn gebeugt. Egal ob Ron das Opfer hatte sein sollen oder ob er nur mit Harry verwechselt worden war, unsere Sorgen wurden dadurch nicht kleiner. Hermine und ich hatten großen Angst.

Aber nach dieser Nacht besuchte Black das Schloss nicht mehr. Das letzte Quidditchspiel munterte uns alle etwas auf, weil Gryffindor gewann. Ich glaubte, dass ich gesehen hatte, wie Oliver Wood weinte. Ein weiteres Mal war es wieder friedlich. Das Ende der Abschlussprüfungen kam und ich hatte sehr gut abgeschnitten. Ich hoffte, dass Mum zufrieden sein würde.

Ich wachte keuchend auf. Das Zimmer war abgesehen von Parvatis und Lavender regelmäßigen Atemzügen still. Ich schüttelte die Albträume ab und fragte mich, warum Hermine nicht an meine Seite gekommen war. Sie hatte sich beigebracht, auf meinen Schlafrhythmus zu achten und aufzuwachen, wenn ich wieder in der Kammer war. Ich schaute zu ihrem Bett, aber die Decke war ungewöhnlich flach.

Ich setzte mich auf. Der Vollmond erleuchtete das Zimmer unheimlich. Ich stand auf, zog meine Schuhe an und ging zum Fenster. Als ich mich der Glasscheibe näherte, hörte ich den entfernten Ruf eines Wolfes über das Gelände hallen. Ich schaute noch einmal auf Hermines Bett, bevor ich meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Schönheit der Nacht zuwandte.

_Was ist das?_

Eine merkwürdige Silhouette war am Himmel zu sehen, die einem Hippogreif und zwei Reitern ähnlich war. Ich konnte doch keine so absurde Szene sehen, wenn dieses Geschöpf erst Stunden zuvor zum Tode verurteilt worden war. Der Mond schien nicht hell genug, sodass ich nicht erkennen konnte, wer die Reiter waren, als sie zum Westturm flogen, in die Schatten und außer Sicht. Nach mehreren Minuten kam die Silhouette zurück, doch dieses Mal war ein dritter Reiter dabei. Sie verschwanden wieder im Schatten.

Was für ein merkwürdiger Vorfall. Ich presste mein Gesicht gegen das Glas und versuchte, in den Schatten die Gestalt ausfindig zu machen, aber ich konnte sie nicht ... _Moment _... Der Hippogreif flog wieder, allerdings ohne zwei seiner Reiter.

Ich schaute zu Hermines Bett. Die Uhr zeigte, dass es 23:54 Uhr war. Es war fast Mitternacht und sie lag nicht sicher in ihrem Bett. Es war gefährlich herumzuwandern, besonders, wenn ein verrückter Mörder auf der Flucht war. Sollte ich versuchen, sie zu finden? Es war nicht gegen Hermines Charakter, also entschied ich mich dazu, auf sie zu warten.

Als ich mich wieder hinlegte, erwartete ich nicht, noch mal einzuschlafen. Als ich vier Stunden später aufwachte, richtete ich mich auf und schaute prüfend durch das Zimmer. Das Bett, das meiner engsten Freundin gehörte, war immer noch leer und es sah so aus, als wäre es die ganze Nacht über unberührt geblieben. Der Vollmond war fast untergegangen.

Ich sprang schnell aus meinem Bett und schlüpfte in meine Schuhe. Es kümmerte mich nicht mehr, wie spät es war oder ob ich Ärger bekommen würde, weil ich so früh auf den Beinen war. Ich stürmte aus dem Schlafsaal und rannte so schnell ich konnte nach draußen. Ich blieb auf den Stufen draußen stehen und suchte schnell die Ländereien nach einem Zeichen von Hermine ab.

Das war ungefähr der Moment, in dem ich ihn sah. Eine unglaublich große schwarze und haarige Gestalt war aus dem Nebel aufgetaucht. Sie sah aus wie ein Wolf, aber das konnte nicht sein ... Wölfe standen nicht aufrecht ...

... aber Werwölfe schon ...

Ich ging einen Schritt zurück und zog meinen Zauberstab. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich keinen Zauberspruch wusste, der mir gegen einen Werwolf etwas nützen würde. Ich ging einen weiteren Schritt zurück und eine Stufe nach oben. Ich hatte das Monster in meinem Blickfeld und war bereit, davon zu rennen, sollte es mich sehen.

Ich bemerkte, dass das Geschöpf humpelte und seine Schulter blutete. Ich meinte zu hören, wie es wimmerte. Es sah nicht beängstigend aus, als es näher kam. Ich konnte sehen, dass es einen vertrauten schäbigen Umhang trug. Ich stolperte, als es die erste Stufe erreichte.

Als das Geschöpf zu mir hochsah, verschwand das letzte Bisschen des Mondes hinter dem Horizont. Die Verwandlung des Monsters in einen Menschen begann an seinen Füßen und wanderte dann immer weiter nach oben. Es sah so aus, als ob das Fell zurück in die Haut gesaugt wurde. Ich hörte, wie die Knochen knackten und sich wieder zurückformten. Die Klauen des Wolfes zitterten und verwandelten sich wieder in Hände. Die Augen des Wolfes starrten in meine und im nächsten Moment konnte ich den Mann hinter dem Monster sehen.

"Professor Lupin?", rief ich. Ich steckte meinen Zauberstab wieder in meinen Umhang und eilte an die Seite meines Lehrers. Mein Lehrer? Mein Lehrer war ein Werwolf? Ich fragte mich, ob Dumbledore davon wusste. "Geht es Ihnen gut? Was ist passiert?"

"Black ...", murmelte er.

"Sirius Black hat Ihnen das angetan?", schrie ich beinahe. Ich zeriss den Saum meines Umhangs und entfernte ein großes Stück Stoff. Ich legte das Stück über Lupins Schulter und zog es unter seinem Arm fest zusammen.

Lupin stöhnte. "... nicht sein Fehler. Ich ... habe mich verwandelt ... und er hat versucht, Harry zu beschützen ... und Ron ... und ..."

"Er hat versucht, ihn zu beschützen ...?", fragte ich verwirrt. Vielleicht hatte Lupin sich den Kopf gestoßen. "Warum sollte Black Harry beschützen wollen?"

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Wir hatten Unrecht.", sagte er und versuchte zu stehen. Ich half ihm, auf die Füße zu kommen, als er sagte: "Er wurde reingelegt ... er hat versucht, an Pettigrew heranzukommen ..."

Vielleicht war Lupin sich nicht bewusst, dass Peter Pettigrew tot war. "Lassen Sie uns zu Madam Pomfrey gehen. Sie wird Ihre Schulter heilen."

Indem er sich auf mich stützte, schaffte ich es, ihm zum Krankenflügel zu helfen. Auf dem Weg dorthin, schaffte ich es, eine entstellte Version von den Geschehnissen dieser Nacht zu bekommen. Krätze als Peter Pettigrew ... Black als ein Animagus ... Harry, Ron und Hermine ... Snape ... Peter war der Geheimniswarer ... Peter verriet Lily und James ... Peter legte Sirius Black herein ... Ich würde die ganze Geschichte später aus Hermine herauskriegen müssen ...

Im Krankenflügel hatten wir kaum die Zeit dazu, drei besetzte Betten in der Ecke zu bemerken. Madam Pomfrey behandelte Lupin, der seine Fassung wiedergewonnen hatte. Er ignorierte ihr ständiges Beharren darauf, dass er im Krankenflügel bleiben sollte und wandte sich zum Gehen. Pomfrey entschuldigte sich und Lupin drehte sich zu mir.

"Danke, Ginny. Die meisten Schüler in deinem Alter wären bei meinem Anblick davon gerannt und bezweifle, dass viele sich die Mühe gemacht hätten, mir zu helfen." Lupin lächelte mich warm an. "Du bist eine mutige kleine Hexe und ich werde es vermissen, dich zu unterrichten."

"Sie werden nicht zurück kommen?", fragte ich mit einem enttäuschten Blick in meinen Augen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Es ist ein Wunder, dass niemand auf mein haariges kleines Problem gekommen ist.", sagte Lupin. Er grinste jetzt. "Severus war so freundlich, niemandem meine Geheimnisse zu verraten. Ich würde sagen, nach den Ereignissen dieser Nacht wird er dazu neigen, sie nicht mehr für sich zu behalten."

Ich fühlte, wie Wut in mir aufstieg. Es war nicht richtig. Lupin war eine tolle Person und ein wunderbarer Lehrer. "Aber wenn das, was sie über Sirius gesagt haben, stimmt, dann haben Sie das Richtige getan."

"Das Ministerium wird einem Werwolf und drei minderjährigen Zauberern nicht glauben.", erwiderte Lupin. Er stand da und schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Du musst das, was du gehört hast, für dich behalten. Wir haben gerade einem gesuchten Verbrecher geholfen. Niemand wird darauf freundlich reagieren."

Ich versprach es ihm.

"Ich muss mich ausruhen und _du _solltest so spät nicht draußen sein.", sagte Lupin. Er legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter und führte mich zur Tür. "Geh zurück und ruh dich vor dem Frühstück noch etwas aus.", sagte er. "Ich werde packen gehen."

"Brauchen Sie Hilfe?", fragte ich, aber er lehnte ab. Ich verabschiedete mich und entfernte mich von ihm. Ich ging zurück zum Gryffindorturm. Ich versuchte, die Geschehnisse zu begreifen. Lupin war ein Werwolf. Sirius Black war unschuldig. Krätze war ein Todesser.

"So früh auf den Beinen, Miss Weasley?"

Ich drehte mich um und sah Dumbledore, der aus dem Schatten trat. _Großartig_, dachte ich. _Ich bin in Schwierigkeiten. _"Guten Morgen, Professor."

"Du musst mir vergeben, dass ich dieses Jahr nicht nach dir geschaut habe.", sagte Dumbledore. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass du weißt, wie beschäftigt ich war."

"Ja, Professor. Ich verstehe."

"Hast du die Schlafmaßnahmen als vorteilhaft empfunden?"

Der Schulleiter hatte mich gerade dabei erwischt, wie ich frühmorgens durch die Schule wanderte und er fragte mich, wie ich meinen Schlafsaal fand? Ich nickte und sagte: "Hermine war eine große Hilfe für mich."

"Genau wie ich dachte.", sagte Dumbledore. "Ich habe schon immer gesagt, dass Freunde viel bessere Begleitung sind als ein Tagebuch."

Ich lachte. "Besonders die, die Du-weißt-schon-wers Erinnerungen beinhalten." Dumbledore gluckste und etwas, das mich gestört hatte, fiel mir wieder ein. "Professor, wie hat er das geschafft?"

"Ich habe meine Vermutungen.", erwiderte Dumbledore. "Aber da ich noch nicht genug Beweise dafür habe, kann ich das nicht sagen."

"Werden Sie es mir sagen, wenn Sie es sicher wissen?", fragte ich hoffnungsvoll.

"Ich möchte keine Versprechen machen, die ich vielleicht brechen muss.", sagte er einfach. "Wenn du mich entschuldigst, Ginny, ich werde an einem anderen Ort verlangt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du dir nicht bewusst bist, wie früh es ist, denn ansonsten würdest du noch bequem unter deiner Decke liegen."

"Danke, Professor."

"Es ist eine gefährliche Zeit, um in Korridoren herumzuwandern.", sagte Dumbledore. "Tatsächlich hatten wir erst letzte Nacht einen Eindringling, der unter dem wachsamen Auge des Ministers entkommen konnte."

"Black konnte fliehen?", fragte ich aufgeregt. Ich verstummte und erinnerte mich an das, was ich Lupin versprochen hatte. Ich versuchte meinen offensichtlichen Fehler zu vertuschen. "Ich meine ... was meinen Sie?"

Er beäugte mich neugierig und fuhr fort: "Zusammenfassend warst du nicht die Einzige, die sich von ihrem warmen Bett entfernt hatte.", sagte er. "Ehrlich gesagt war ich gerade auf dem Weg zum Krankenflügel, um sie zu besuchen."

Meine Gedanken eilten zurück zu den drei belegten Betten im Krankenflügel und ich setzte die Informationen zusammen. Das Trio war verletzt worden. Lupins einzige Erinnerung war, dass Peter entkommen war. War er zurück gekommen, um sie zu töten und hatte sie während des Versuches verletzt?

Bevor ich wusste, was ich sagte, schrie ich: "Hat Peter ihnen weh getan?"

Dumbledore sagte nichts. Er hob fragend seine Augenbrauen. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er meinen Kommentar ignorieren oder mich weiter befragen würde. "Nein", sagte er. "Es liegt nicht in seiner Natur, mutig zu sein. Ich vermute, dass Pettigrew entkommen ist und nicht zurück kommen wird."

Er wandte sich zum Gehen, verharrte aber. "Ich vertraue darauf, dass du alles, was du gehört hast, für dich behältst? Du magst die Wahrheit über Sirius Black kennen, aber ich befürchte, dass das Ministerium nicht so verständnisvoll sein wird."

"Das hat Professor Lupin auch gesagt.", erwiderte ich und Dumbledore nickte. "Ich verspreche es, Sir."

"Ich habe keine Zweifel", sagte Dumbledore. Bevor er ging, winkte er zum Abschied. "Du verpasst keine Gelegenheit, mich mit deinem Wissen zu beeindrucken, meine Liebe." Und ohne ein weiteres Wort ging der Schulleiter weiter seinen Weg.

Als ich den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, bemerkte ich, dass jemand auf dem Sofa saß. Als ich näher kam, schaute die Gestalt auf und bemerkte mich. Es war Colin.

"Du hast das vorhin verloren", sagte er mit schwacher Stimme. Er hielt meine Sarimanokfeder, die in der aufgehenden Sonne golden schimmerte, in der Hand.

"Colin?", sagte ich und setzte mich neben ihn. "Warum bist du so früh wach? Du solltest schlafen."

Colin zuckte mit den Schultern. Die Kamera, die er normalerweise bei sich hatte, war nirgendwo zu sehen. Ich beobachtete sein Gesicht und erkannte, wie schmal es war. Er fuhr sich mit seiner freien Hand durch sein mausbraunes Haar. "Du bist auch wach.", sagte er. "Außerdem mag ich deine Gesellschaft."

Stirnrunzelnd schaute ich Colin an. Er sah verlegen aus, so als ob er schon zu viel gesagt hätte. Ich fragte mich, was er von mir halten würde, wenn er wüsste, dass ich es gewesen war, die ihn letztes Jahr angegriffen hatte, dass ich es gewesen war, die den Basilisken dazu gebracht hatte, ihn durch die Linse seiner alten Kamera zu versteinern. Ich fragte mich ...

Aber ich konnte mich nichts mehr fragen. Colin küsste mich. Es war kein Kuss, der es wert war, dass man ihn als den besten Kuss bezeichnen konnte, noch war es ein kurzer. Ich war verblüfft und verwirrt, aber ein warmes Gefühl kam aus meinem Körper. Nachdem Colin damit aufgehört hatte, mich zu küssen, stand er auf und wurde rot. "Es tut mir Leid, Ginny."

"Es ist in Ordnung, Colin.", sagte ich sanft und wusste nicht, was ich sonst hätte sagen sollen. Viele Gedanken schossen mir durch den Kopf. Ich stand nicht auf diesen Jungen, aber ich wollte bestimmt nicht seine Gefühle verletzen. Ich stand auf Harry und hatte mir immer vorgestellt, dass mein erster Kuss mit ihm sein würde.

"Ich stand schon das ganze Jahr auf dich", fing Colin an. Er zwirbelte meine Feder in seiner Hand. "Aber ich hab gesehen, wie du dich benommen hast, wenn Harry in der Nähe war ..."

_Jetzt bin ich an der Reihe, rot zu werden._

"... und ich meine, ich mach dir keine Vorwürfe, weil Harry der Beste ist ... Aber ich dachte, vielleicht heute morgen ... ich könnte ... oder ich dachte, du könntest ..." Seine freie Hand klopfte auf sein Bein. "Ich dachte, ich hätte die Erlaubnis, dich zu küssen ..." Er hob die Feder hoch und lächelte."... mit ein bisschen Glück ..." Er ließ die Feder vor mir fallen und ging zu den Schlafsälen der Jungen.

Die Feder glitt lustlos durch die Luft, bevor sie auf meinem zerrissenen Umhang landete. Das Gold der Feder war nicht länger zu sehen. Und ich erkannte, was diese Wärme gewesen war, die von mir ausgegangen war. Es war Sarimanoks Glück, das von meinem Körper zu Colin gegangen war und ihm den Mut zu dem gegeben hatte, vor dem er das ganze Jahr über Angst gehabt hatte.

Ich saß dort für einige Minuten, drehte die Feder in meinen Händen und dachte über die letzten zehn Monate nach. Ich war stolz auf mich. Ich war dazu in der Lage, mich so ähnlich wie ein Mensch vor Harry zu verhalten, ich hatte den Respekt und die Freundschaft von Hermine geerntet und ich hatte Freunde gefunden. Ich habe das Debakel des letzten Jahres definitiv wieder gut gemacht.

Als der Morgen älter wurde, berührte ich meine Lippen mit meiner freien Hand, dort, wo Colins Lippen sie berührt hatten. Nein, ich stand nach wie vor nicht auf Colin. Aber er hatte mir meinen ersten Kuss gegeben ... und deshalb hatte ich ein bescheuertes Grinsen im Gesicht.

Ich konnte kaum erwarten, dass Hermine zurück kam, damit ich es ihr erzählen konnte.

**TBC...**


	8. 5 Dezember: Schlaue kleine Hexe I

**5. Dezember: Schlaue kleine Hexe**

"Du gewinnst schon wieder.", sagte ich mürrisch zu Ron. Er hatte meinen König mit seinem Läufer geschlagen. Ich stand vom Küchentisch auf. Mein Bruder schaffte es vielleicht nicht, mich zu schlagen, wenn es ums Fliegen oder reines magisches Können ging, aber wenn es sich um Zaubererschach handelte, dann war Ron der Mann.

"Neues Spiel?", fragte er lächelnd und offensichtlich stolz auf sich.

"Ich mag es nicht, gegen dich zu verlieren.", knurrte ich.

"Das hört sich bei dir ja an wie was schlechtes.", erwiderte Ron. "Komm schon, Ginny. Ich muss meinen Siegestanz noch mal üben."

Ich zog eine Grimasse und wechselte das Thema. "Wann kommen Harry und Hermine hierher?"

Ich wusste, dass die Erwähnung seiner engsten Freunde seine Aufmerksamkeit erregen würde. "Hermine kommt einen Tag vor Harry.", sagte er fröhlich. "Und Dad wird Harry am Tag vor unserer Abreise zur Quidditchweltmeisterschaft holen."

Meine Augen funkelten. Ich freute mich auf Harrys Ankunft. Colins Kuss hatte mir eine andere Art von Zuversicht gegeben. Wenn dieser Junge seine Augen lange genug von Harry nehmen konnte, um so ein einfaches Mädchen wie mich zu bemerken, warum konnte das dann nicht auch Harry? Vielleicht konnte ich dieses Mal wirklich frei vor ihm sprechen.

"Was denkst du, wie wird das Spiel sein?", fragte ich.

Ron sprang auf. "Bulgarien hat Krum. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie verlieren werden."

"Aber Charlie hat Recht", widersprach ich. "Krum ist nur ein Spieler. Irlands ganzes Team ist fantastisch."

Bevor Ron und ich unsere Unterhaltung fortführen konnten, kam Mum mit einem Käfig und einer exzentrisch aussehenden Eule, die Ron mit nach Hause gebracht hatte, in die Küche. Allerdings glaubte ich ihm die Geschichte, dass er sie einfach gefunden hatte, nicht ganz. Sie war so groß wie eine Faust und das süßeste Ding, das ich seit langem gesehen hatte.

"Ich habe diesen Eulenkäfig auf dem Dachboden gefunden.", begann Mum. Ich erkannte den Käfig. Wenn ich mich nicht täuschte, gehörte er Charlie. "Ich denke, deine Eule hat da drin genug Platz, um ihre Flügel auszubreiten.

"Natürlich hat er das!", spottete Ron. "Er ist nur so groß wie eine Taube."

"Halt die Klappe, Ron. Er ist atemberaubend.", verteidigte ich die Eule. Ich öffnete die Käfigtür und der kleine Mistkerl flog durch die Küche. Er warf Teller und Schüsseln runter und brachte alles durcheinander.

"Wir können ihn nicht weiter _deine Eule _nennen, Ron", sagte Mum. Ron hatte dem Vogel bis jetzt noch keinen Namen gegeben. Insgeheim dachte ich, dass er darauf wartete, dass er sich, wie Krätze, in einen Mann verwandelte.

Die Eule landete auf einer Obstschüssel und begann, an einer Grapefruit zu knabbern. Ich kicherte. "Er gehört wirklich dir, Ron. Er isst wie ein Schwein."

"Eine verdammte Schweinseule _(Org: pig pigeon)_", murmelte er.

Ich versuchte, ein weiteres Kichern zu unterdrücken. Ron hatte mich an die Zeit erinnert, in der ich noch eine kleine Hexe war, die gerade sprechen gelernt hatte. Immer, wenn ich einen großen Schwarm Vögel am Himmel gesehen hatte, dachte ich, dass es Tauben waren. Wie viele andere Kinder hatte ich Probleme damit, bestimmte Wörter zu sagen und das Wort _pigeon_ (Taube) klang aus meinem Mund mehr wie _widgeon._

Nachdem mein Kichern sich gelegt hatte, flüsterte ich "Pig Widgeon."

Ron schaute mich fragend an, bis ihm klar wurde, was ich gesagt hatte. "Nein, Ginny. Ich werde ihn nicht..."

"Pigwidgeon! Komm her, Junge!", rief ich den Vogel. Seine großen Augen starrten mich an und er verarbeitete den Namen. Er machte ein Geräusch, das nach Zustimmung klang. Er streckte seine Flügel aus und flog in meine ausgestreckte Hand. "Er mag ihn!"

"_Ich _mag ihn nicht.", fauchte Ron.

Mum, die damit beschäftigt war, das Chaos wieder zu beseitigen, stimmte mir zu. "Außerdem", sagte sie, "wenn eine Eule einmal einen Namen akzeptiert hat, ist es fast unmöglich, ihn zu ändern."

"Herakles!", rief Ron die Eule frustriert. "Apollo! Lancelot!" Keinen der Namen beachtete die Eule. Finster dreinblickend murmelte er: "Pigwidgeon." Die Eule flatterte sofort aufgeregt zu Ron und knabberte ihn am Ohr. "Ich darf nicht mal meiner eigenen Eule einen Namen geben."

"Ich finde, es ist ein süßer Name.", antwortete ich nüchtern.

Ron versuchte, das Thema zu wechseln. Er atmete tief ein und fragte: "Was kochst du da, Mum?"

Mum rief Pigwidgeon zu sich und steckte den neu benannten Postzusteller zurück in seinen Käfig. Sie schaute Ron an und sagte: "Ich mache einen Kuchen für die Lovegoods. Ich habe ihnen versprochen, dass ich ihnen etwas abgebe, wenn ich das nächste Mal backe. Ich gehe in ein paar Minuten zu ihnen." Sie wedelte mit ihrem Zauberstab und es erschien ein wunderschön dekorierter Kuchen auf dem Tisch.

"Zu Loonys Haus?", murmelte Ron.

Ich schlug ihn. "Ihr Name ist Luna.", zischte ich. "Und sie ist ein sehr nettes Mädchen. Sie ist einfach ..."

"Übergeschnappt?"

"Anders", erwiderte ich und spießte ihn mit meinem Blick auf. "Sie hat mir letztes Jahr sehr geholfen."

Eine kleine Erschütterung unterbrach unsere Unterhaltung und ich fühlte, wie Staub in mein Haar fiel.

"Fred! George!", schrie Mum. Ich hörte eine Entschuldigung von oben. "Was machen diese Jungen die ganze Zeit da oben?"

Ich wischte den Schmutz aus meinem Haar und entschied mich dafür, die Zwillinge zu besuchen. "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich gehe nachsehen." Ich verließ Pigwidgeon, der wild mit seinen Flügeln schlug. Nachdem ich die Treppe hochgegangen und vor ihrer Tür angekommen war, klopfte ich an.

"Wer ist da?", rief Fred.

"Eure Mutter!", rief ich in meiner besten Imitation von Molly Weasley. "Öffnet auf der Stelle diese Tür!"

Die Tür wurde aufgeschlossen und ich trat ein. Das Zimmer war voller Rauch und Fred und Georges Gesichter waren bleich. "Hallo, Jungs. Ist ein Spruch daneben gegangen?"

George lächelte und wischte sich den Dreck von seinen Augenbrauen. "Der Spruch hat eher genau funktioniert."

"Es hat sich nach einer Katastrophe angehört!", sagte ich. "Was macht ihr hier oben?"

Fred stand schnell auf und schloss die Tür. "Du warst liebenswürdig genug und hast unsere Geheimnisse nicht weitererzählt ..."

"Und bekomme ich von euch eine Belohnung für meine Liebenswürdigkeit?", fragte ich.

George stand auf. "Du hast dich als würdig erwiesen." Er ging rüber zu seinem Schrank und öffnete die Türen. Er durchwühlte einige Papiere und griff nach einem. "Das ..." George konnte seine Aufregung nicht verheimlichen, als er mir das Papier gab. "... ist, was wir gemacht haben."

Ich nahm das Papier. "Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze?", las ich. Ich überflog das Papier. Es war ein Bestellformular. "Bedeutet das ...?"

"Wir sind offen für Geschäfte.", sang Fred. Er erklärte, dass sie schon seit über einem Jahr an Produkten gearbeitet hatten und nun verschiedenste Süßigkeiten und gefälschte Zauberstäbe perfektionierten. Sie hatten am Ende vom letzten Schuljahr heimlich für ihre Idee geworben und viele Schüler waren sehr aufnahmebereit gewesen. Sie verwendeten Bestellungen per Eulen.

"Beeindruckend.", sagte ich. Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass ihr ganzes Chaos sich bezahlt machen würde.

George verbeugte sich und gluckste. "Sobald wir genug Geld haben, werden wir sinnvolleres Zeug herstellen und unseren eigenen Laden finden."

"Lasst das bloß nicht Mum hören.", sagte ich. Sie hatte immer davon geträumt, dass ihre Söhne und ich gut bezahlte Jobs im Ministerium finden würden.

"Wir würden es nicht wagen, ihr bald von den guten Neuigkeiten zu erzählen.", erklärte Fred.

Ich gab ihm das Papier zurück. Ich zeigte auf den weniger werdenden Rauch und fragte: "Was war das dann?"

"Das, meine liebe Schwester ..." George hob seine Hand hoch. Zwischen seinem Daumen und seinem Zeigefinger war ein bläuliches Stück, das nach einer Süßigkeit aussah. "... war der süße Klang des Erfolgs."

"Es ist ein Toffee.", erwiderte ich lahm, als er es in meine Hand legte.

"Nicht irgendein Toffee", sagte Fred. "Das ist das Endprodukt ..."

"Zumindest hoffen wir das ...", warf George ein.

"...das Erste in einer ganzen Linie von Süßigkeiten, die dich garantiert vor Lachen nach Luft schnappen lassen werden.", beendete Fred.

Ich drehte die Süßigkeit in meiner Handfläche. "Wie nennt ihr es?"

"Würgzungentoffee", sagte Fred. "Wir haben alles an uns selbst ausprobiert, aber wir wollen sicher sein, dass es bei anderen genauso wirkt wie bei uns."

"Deshalb müssen wir einen bereitwilligen Tester finden." George strahlte mich an. "Bist du frei?"

Ich schüttelte schnell meinen Kopf. Ich wollte mit merkwürdigen Dingen nichts mehr zu tun haben. Nicht, dass ich wirklich glaubte, dass etwas Süßes von mir Besitz ergreifen könnte, aber ich fand, dass ich allgemein etwas vorsichtiger sein sollte. "Das wird nicht passieren.", sagte ich.

"Würden wir sowieso nicht machen", sagte Fred. "Es wäre nicht klug, es an jemandem direkt vor der Nase unserer Mutter zu testen. Was wir wirklich brauchen ist ein nichts ahnender kleiner Idiot ..."

"Draco Malfoy zum Beispiel", schlug George vor.

"Oder Marcus Flint", erwiderte Fred.

Ich setzte mich auf ihr Bett und streckte mich aus. Ich lächelte, als ich über all die Namen nachdachte, die sie vorschlugen und darüber, wie lustig es sein würde, mitanzusehen, wie jemand von ihnen den Süßigkeiten meiner Brüder zum Opfer fiel.

"Glaubst du, dass Harry ein Toffee haben möchte?", fragte Fred.

Ich schaute auf und bemerkte, dass er mich breit angrinste. Er wusste, dass ich bei diesem Namen aufhorchen würde. Ich hob eine missbilligende Augenbraue.

"Wir holen ihn zusammen mit Dad ab.", sagte George und wartete ebenfalls auf meine Reaktion.

"Das wird nicht funktionieren", sagte ich lahm. Ihre Hänseleien hatten keine besondere Wirkung mehr auf mich. "Außerdem bezweifle ich, dass ihr es an Harrys Cousin vorbeischaffen könnt."

Wir drei hörten schlagartig auf, uns zu bewegen. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie genau das gleiche dachten wie ich, so als ob wir alle zur gleichen Zeit die gleiche Idee bekommen hätten. Wir hatten Geschichten über Dudley Dursley und seine Diät gehört. Ein Lächeln formte sich auf jedem unserer Gesichter.

Fred nahm die Süßigkeit wieder aus meiner Hand. "Wir würden es ihm natürlich nicht _geben _...", sagte er vorsichtig.

"... aber wir haben keine Kontrolle über das, was er tut, wenn wir es _aus Versehen _fallen lassen würden.", beendete George den Satz. Er zwinkerte mir zu. "Danke für die Inspiration, Schwesterchen."

Ich fing an zu lächeln, während Fred und George anfingen, sich zu unterhalten. Ich wusste, dass es Harry unheimlichen Spaß machen würde, wenn Dudley der Süßigkeit zum Opfer fiel und ich wusste auch, dass die Zwillinge die Möglichkeit für sowas Verschlagenes sicher nicht an sich vorbei ziehen lassen würden.

Es beeindruckte mich, wie viel magisches Können sie gebraucht haben mussten, um diese Süßigkeit zu erfinden. Es brauchte Können und Geduld und ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass sie auch nur eine dieser Eigenschaften besaßen. Als sie zwei Jahre später endlich ihren Scherzartikelladen eröffnet hatten, hatte Mum gesagt, dass, wenn sie ihr Können doch nur in etwas sinnvolles investierten, dann könnten sie etwas so viel besseres erreichen als einen Scherzartikelladen.

Ich unterstützte sie. Vielleicht deshalb, weil sie mir genug vertrauten, um mir ihre Geheimnisse zu erzählen. Vielleicht deshalb, weil sie mich genug respektierten, um mir zuzuhören und meine Vorschläge in Erwägung zu ziehen. Natürlich ist Mum jetzt stolz auf _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze _und sie schwört, dass es immer so gewesen war.

**TBC...**


	9. 6 Dezember: Schlaue kleine Hexe II

**6. Dezember: Schlaue kleine Hexe**

Am nächsten Tag verspürte Mum den Drang zu putzen und ging in ihr Zimmer, während die Zwillinge den Garten entgnomten. Sie hatten es nie kommen sehen.

Ich saß am Küchentisch und aß einen Snack als Mum die Treppe herunterstürmte und einen Papierstapel auf den Tisch knallte. Ich verschluckte mich fast an meiner Schokolade als ich sah, dass es die Bestellformulare waren.

"Wusstest du davon, Ginny?", fragte mich Mum und ich überlegte, ob ich lügen sollte. Glücklicherweise retteten mich die Zwillinge.

"Glaubst du, wir würden das unserer lieben kleinen Schwester erzählen?", fragte Fred. Er und George standen in der Küchentür.

George hielt noch einen Gnom in seiner Hand. Der kleine Kerl strampelte wild um sich. "Niemand weiß davon."

"Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze", las Mum den Anfang des Formulars. "Kollapskekse ... Fieberfondant ... Kotzpastillen ... Hättet ihr die Güte mir mitzuteilen, was ihr mit diesen Bestellformularen vorhabt?"

"Wir waren beschäftigt ...", sagte Fred. "Mit erfinden ..."

"Erfinden?", kreischte Mum. "Also hattet ihr Zeit dafür, Erfinder zu spielen aber nicht dafür, eure ZAGs ernst zu nehmen?"

"Wir haben sie ernst genommen", erwiderte George.

"Aber Professor McGonagall hat nicht gewusst, wie viele ZAGs wir brauchen, wenn wir einen Scherzartikelladen eröffnen wollen.", fügte Fred hinzu und ich unterdrückte ein Lachen. "Also mussten wir raten."

"EIN SCHERZARTIKELLADEN!", schrie Mum. "Ich dachte, wir hätten uns dafür entschieden, dass ihr wie euer Vater für das Ministerium arbeitet?"

"Genaugenommen haben wir das nie entschieden.", erinnerte Fred sie.

"Wir haben nur gesagt, dass wir es in Erwägung ziehen.", fügte George hinzu.

"Und wir haben es in Erwägung gezogen ..."

"Und entschieden, dass wir Leute lieber zum Lachen bringen ..."

Mum sah aus, als wollte sie sie umbringen. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und die Zwillinge starrten sie mit großen Augen an. Der Gnom, den George gehalten hatte, fiel auf den Boden, trat ihn ins Bein und rannte durch die Tür. Ich schob meinen Stuhl zurück, damit mich die Zaubersprüche verfehlen würden.

"Mum, denk darüber nach", flüsterte Fred.

Mum zeigte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf den Stapel Formulare. "_Incendio!_", schrie sie. Die Papiere gingen in Flammen auf und die Zwillinge starrten sie entsetzt an. Sie wartete, bis der letzte Fetzen verbrannt war und schaute sie an. "Ihr werdet keine weiteren herstellen." Sie verließ das Zimmer.

Ich saß erstarrt auf meinem Stuhl und starrte auf die Asche. Ich schaute zu den Zwillingen und versuchte, ihnen mein Beileid darüber auszusprechen, dass ihre Träume zerstört worden waren, aber sie lächelten. Sie lächelten tatsächlich.

"Das gibt uns ganz neuen Ansporn", beantwortete Fred meinen fragenden Blick.

"Wir müssen ihr beweisen, dass sie falsch liegt.", bekräftigte George.

"Danke, dass ihr mich nicht verraten habt.", sagte ich zu ihnen.

"Wir wissen, dass du für uns das selbe tun würdest.", sagte Fred. Sie sagten nichts weiter, als sie in ihr Zimmer gingen.

Es lag tagelang eine angespannte Atmosphäre in der Luft. Dad, der insgeheim von den Fähigkeiten der Zwillinge beeindruckt war, musste so tun, als ob er verärgert wäre. Er würde ihnen damit drohen, unserer Mutter von ihren Spielereien zu erzählen.

Als Hermine ankam, war die Anspannung wieder soweit zurückgegangen, dass es wieder erträglich war. Ich half ihr dabei, ihre Taschen in mein Zimmer zu bringen und wir setzten uns hin, um miteinander zu reden.

"Wie war dein Sommer?", fragte ich.

"Viel zu leise", gab Hermine zu. Sie erklärte, wie schwer es war, in der Muggelwelt zu leben und nicht in der Lage zu sein, Magie täglich zu benutzen oder zu sehen. "Wenn ich jemals von der Schule geschmissen werde, ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich dort wieder leben könnte."

"Du wirst von der Schule geschmissen?" Ich verdrehte die Augen. "Mit deinen Noten sollten sie dich anflehen zu bleiben."

Hermine grinste. "Es wäre keiner da, der auf Harry und Ron aufpasst."

"Glaubst du, ich würde sie alleine Ärger suchen lassen?"

"Unwahrscheinlich."

"Ich müsste vielleicht zweimal darüber nachdenken, auf meinen lieben Bruder aufzupassen", grinste ich. "Aber Harry ..." Irgendwie drehten sich meine Gespräche mit Hermine irgendwann immer um den gleichen Jungen. Ich schaffte es, mich zurückzuhalten, bevor das Gespräch noch weiter in diese Richtung laufen konnte.

"Ich weiß", sagte Hermine. "Hattest du im Sommer mit irgendwem Kontakt?"

Mit irgendwem meinte sie nicht Luna oder Delia oder Neville. Sie meinte Colin. "Hermine", begann ich. "Ich hab dir doch gesagt, ich stehe nicht auf Colin."

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du hast gesagt, dass dir der Kuss gefallen hat."

"Ich sagte, dass er mir nichts ausgemacht hat.", berichtigte ich sie. "Außerdem glaube ich, dass mich das Glück von Sarimanok davon abgehalten hat, ihn zu hassen."

Hermine erwiderte: "Ich glaube nur, dass es bezaubernd wäre."

"Du willst also, dass ich Harry aufgebe?", fragte ich sie. Hatte sie im Sommer mit Harry geredet? Hatte er ihr gegenüber seine Abscheu für mich ausgedrückt und dass er glaubte, nie im Leben auf mich stehen zu können?

"Natürlich nicht.", erwiderte Hermine. "Ich glaube nur, dass du dich vielleicht mit anderen treffen solltest. Es würde dir nicht schaden zu sehen, was es da draußen sonst noch gibt."

"Vielleicht solltest du deinen Ratschlag selber befolgen.", murmelte ich etwas zu laut. Ich erstarrte und wartete darauf, dass eine mürrische Hermine sich erheben und zweifellos darauf bestehen würde, dass ich nicht wusste, wovon ich redete und dass Ron nicht das einzige war an das sie dachte - abgesehen davon, _Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts _zum siebzehnten Mal zu lesen.

Aber sie tat es nicht. Ihre Wangen wurden rot und ihre Hand zitterte nervös. Schließlich sagte sie: "Du hast Recht. Ich sollte meinen eigenen Ratschlag befolgen."

Mein Mund klappte auf. "Du stehst auf Ron?" Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass ich lange genug leben würde, um zu sehen, wie sie das zugibt.

"Ich weiß nicht, was ich fühle.", sagte Hermine besiegt. "Ich meine, ich hab nicht geglaubt, dass ich das tue aber dann hab ich mich an das erinnert, was du letztes Jahr gesagt hast und dann hab ich angefangen, über alles nachzudenken. Ich hab darüber nachgedacht, wie besorgt ich darüber war, dass Ron nicht weiß, dass ich ein Mädchen bin und ich hab darüber nachgedacht, wie viel wir streiten und wie sehr ich ihn vermisst habe, als wir nicht miteinander geredet haben. Aber dann hab ich gedacht, dass ich Harry auch vermisst habe, also kann ich gar nicht auf Ron stehen, wenn ich Harry auch vermisse, aber ich stehe nicht auf Harry und ich mache mir auch nicht so viele Sorgen über Harry ..."

Ich massierte meine Schläfen, als sie weitersprach. "Stop", befahl ich und sie hörte schlagartig auf zu reden, als ihr bewusst wurde, wie viel sie gesagt hatte. "Ich glaube nicht, dass ich auch nur ein Wort von dem verstanden hab, was du gesagt hast."

Sie atmete tief ein. "Anders ausgedrückt, ich versuche immer noch herauszufinden, was ich fühle. Ich glaube, dieses Jahr werde ich deswegen Nachforschungen anstellen."

"Nachforschungen anstellen?", wiederholte ich. "Das klingt ja wie Hausaufgaben."

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. "So finde ich Sachen heraus."

Ich lachte, als sie lächelte. "Du denkst aber sehr viel darüber nach."

"Wir können uns unserer Gefühle nicht alle so sicher sein wie die große Ginny Weasley."

"Ich bin toll, oder?" Ich warf ihr einen durchtriebenen Blick zu und sie verdrehte die Augen.

_Hermine und Ron_, dachte ich. Ich mochte diesen Klang. Und wenn es irgendwen gab, den ich als meine Schwägerin haben wollte, dann war sie es. Sie war schlau und organisiert und dachte logisch, war also das komplette Gegenteil meines Bruders. Ron war schlau, aber er musste geschubst werden, um etwas zu tun. Organisiert und logisch denkend? Ganz bestimmt nicht. Deshalb brauchte er Hermine. Es ist wirklich eine Schande, dass sie fast vier Jahre brauchten um endlich herauszufinden, was genau sie füreinander empfanden.

Harry kam am nächsten Tag. Hermine und ich kamen herunter zu Dad, um den Scherz, den sich die Zwillinge mit Dudley Dursley erlaubt hatten, zu decken. Ich fing Harrys Blick auf. Er grinste. Er musste es lieben, dass sein Idiot von einem Cousin an einer hundert Pfund schweren Zunge zu leiden hatte. Meine Wangen wurden heiß, als ich sein Lächeln bewunderte. Ich war stolz darauf, weil ich wusste, dass ich dabei geholfen hatte, es Zustande zu bringen.

Meine Bewunderung wurde unterbrochen, als Hermine uns einsammelte und die Zwillinge und meine Eltern allein ließ, damit sie die Situation diskutieren konnten. Harry fragte uns nach den Geschäften der Zwillinge und Pigwidgeon und Percy. Ron und ich erzählten ihm alles, was er verpasst hatte. Ich war sehr stolz auf mich, denn ich hatte vor Harry mehr gesagt als jemals zuvor.

Als wir in Rons Zimmer saßen, begann er zu sagen: "Und hast du was von ...", bevor Hermine ihm einen Blick zuwarf. Er vermied unsere Blicke.

Ich starrte Ron neugierig an und wartete darauf, dass er den angefangenen Satz beendete. Es war für mich offensichtlich, dass er nach Sirius fragen wollte. Jeder wusste, dass er mysteriöser Weise aus dem Turm entkommen war, aber niemand wusste, wie er das geschafft hatte. Ich vermutete, dass das goldene Trio und ein bestimmter Hippogreif geholfen hatten, aber ich war mir nicht ganz sicher. Ich hatte noch nicht mit Hermine darüber gesprochen.

"Sie haben aufgehört zu streiten.", versuchte Hermine das Thema zu wechseln. "Sollen wir runter gehen und deiner Mum mit dem Abendessen helfen?"

Ich strahlte, als ich ihnen folgte. Nie zuvor hatte ich mich wie ein Teil der Gruppe gefühlt. Ron und die Anderen waren jetzt so an meine Gegenwart gewöhnt, dass sie sich fühlten, als ob sie frei reden konnten. Sie mussten sich daran erinnern, dass es Dinge gab, von denen sie nicht wollten, dass ich sie wusste oder an ihnen Teil hatte. Wenn sie mich nur in ihre Unterhaltungen miteinbeziehen würden, sodass ich wirklich ein Teil der Gruppe wäre.

Als Hermine und ich in Richtung Garten liefen, schaute ich sie an und grinste ihr zu.

"Ich vermute, du weiß von Sirius, oder?", fragte Hermine.

"Nicht alles", erwiderte ich. Ich erzählte ihr schnell, wie ich Professor Lupin geholfen und er von den Vorfällen dieser Nacht geschwafelt hatte. "Natürlich wissen wir alle, dass Sirius geflohen ist. Hast du irgendeine Idee, wie er das geschafft hat, Hermine?" Sie weigerte sich, zu antworten. "Ich hab da so meine Vermutungen. Zufälligerweise hab ich einen Hippogreif mit drei unbekannten Reitern von einem Turm wegfliegen sehen. Vielleicht weißt du, wer die Leute waren?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Ginny, ich kann nicht..."

Ich unterbrach sie. "Es ist okay. Das Ministerium ist nicht besonders scharf auf Leute, die gesuchten Verbrechern helfen. Je weniger davon wissen, desto besser."

"Wenn du Harry sagst, was du weißt, dann wird er vielleicht ..."

"Harry wird mir davon erzählen wenn er will.", erwiderte ich.

Hermine nickte. Ihre braunen Augen sahen mich bewundernd an. "Du bist ihm ähnlicher als du denkst."

Ich wollte gerade antworten, als ich meine älteren Brüder im Garten lachen hörte.

"Mach dich darauf gefasst, dich zu duellieren, du Feigling!", rief Bill lebhaft.

"Feigling nennst du mich?", schrie Charlie. "Wer von uns beiden verbringt seine ganze Zeit damit, Drachen zu bändigen, Bruder?", er zog seinen Zauberstab hervor.

"Was tun sie da?", fragte Hermine mit angsterfüllter Stimme. Sie blieb am Rand des Gartens stehen und weigerte sich, mit mir zusammen näher ran zu gehen.

Ich verdrehte meine Augen. "Sie verhalten sich wie Bill und Charlie." Die zwei verpassten nie eine Chance um zu zeigen, dass der Eine besser war als der Andere. Mum hatte mir eine Geschichte darüber erzählt, wie sie früher, als sie noch jünger waren, immer darum gestritten hatten, wer auf ihrem Schoß sitzen durfte. Wenn einer von ihnen aufgab und zu Dads Schoß ging, würde der andere ihm folgen und mit ihm um diesen Platz kämpfen. Aber trotz ihres Konkurrenzdenkens waren sie die besten Freunde.

Bill zog seinen Zauberstab. "Du kannst vielleicht einen Drachen bändigen, aber hast du jemals versucht, mit einem Kobold zu verhandeln?" Er zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf einen der Tische, die auf dem Rasen standen und hob ihn in die Luft. "Wähle deine Waffe, Charles!"

Charlie deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf den anderen Tisch im Garten, der in die Luft flog. "Nenn mich nicht Charles, William!", meckerte er.

Die beiden Tische stießen mitten in der Luft zusammen und gaben einen lauten Knall von sich. Ich lachte. Es war nett, dass einmal die ganze Familie hier war.

Fred und George feuerten sie an. "Ich setze eine Galleone auf Bill", flüsterte Fred George zu.

"Charlie hat schon gewonnen.", erwiderte George. "Die Wette gilt."

Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Harry und Ron herangekommen waren, bis Percy unseren Spaß unterbrach. Nachdem alles wieder in den Grundzustand gebracht worden war und die Tische wieder standen, genoßen wir unser Abendessen als Familie.

Wir hörten zu, wie Percy über Mr Crouch schwafelte und dann erwähnte er die "Topsecret-Geschichte", an dem das Ministerium wieder arbeitete. Bis jetzt hatte niemand von uns Percy den Gefallen getan und gefragt, wovon er redete. Es störte mich, dass so viele Leute in unserem Haus davon wussten und ich selbst keine Ahnung hatte. Aber jetzt, wo Bill und Charlie Zuhause waren, konnte ich sie fragen. Vielleicht würden sie mir erzählen, worum es ging.

**TBC...**


	10. 7 Dezember: Schlaue kleine Hexe III

**7. Dezember: Schlaue kleine Hexe**

Nach dem Essen wartete ich darauf, dass Charlie alleine war. Er war draußen auf unserem Quidditchfeld und flog elegant auf seinem Besen durch die Luft. Als ich ihn so fliegen sah, war es einfach, sich vorzustellen, wie er Kapitän der Gryffindors gewesen war und sie zu vielen Erfolgen und Meisterschaftsgewinnen geführt hatte.

Ich lächelte ihn an, als ich das Feld betrat und er vor mir anhielt. "Lust auf einen Flug, Ginny?" Er zeigte zur Seitenlinie, wo einer unserer Besen lag. "Ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass du mich heute Abend suchen würdest."

Ich lächelte. "Ich würde die Gelegenheit zu einem Flug mit meinem Lieblingsbruder nicht verpassen."

"Ich wette dass sagst du zu uns allen."

"Jaah", gab ich zu. "Und ihr glaubt mir alle."

Er gab mir seinen Zauberstab. "Versuch den Aufrufezauber.", schlug er vor.

Wir würden diesen Zauberspruch nicht vor dem vierten Jahr lernen und ich war gerade dabei, Charlie zu sagen, dass ich nie einen versucht hatte, als er mich angrinste. Er wusste das, aber andererseits hatte er immer mehr Vertrauen in mich als ich selbst. Ich richtete den Zauberstab auf den Besen und rief: "_Accio Besen!_"

Ich habe den Besen nicht wirklich aufgerufen. Es war viel mehr so, dass ich nett gefragt hatte, dass er zu mir kam und er war willig, seine Position zu verlassen. Er rollte auf dem Boden auf mich zu. Ich runzelte die Stirn und gab Charlie seinen Zauberstab zurück.

"Für das erste Mal gar nicht schlecht.", erwiderte er.

Ich hob den Besen auf und bestieg ihn. Als ich mich am Stiel festhielt, fühlte ich, wie ich in die Luft stieg. Ich flog drei Kreise um meinen Bruder. Der kalte Wind fühlte sich auf meiner Haut fantastisch an und ich hätte das die ganze Nacht tun können. Ich stoppte vor Charlie und er starrte mich bewundernd an.

"Erinnerst du dich daran, wie du in unseren Besenschuppen eingebrochen bist, um unsere Besen zu fliegen?", fragte mich Charlie.

Ich nickte. Ich war sechs, als ich es zum ersten Mal getan hatte. "Erinnerst du dich daran, wie du und Bill den Schuppen schließlich unverschlossen für mich gelassen habt?"

Charlie nickte. "Rennen zum Ende und zurück?"

"Los!", rief ich, bevor ich ihm antwortete.

Ich hörte das Wort _Betrügerin _als ich beschleunigte. Der Wind peitschte um mich herum. Mein Harr flatterte hinter mir. Ich konnte fühlen, wie Charlie den Abstand verringerte, obwohl ich ihn nicht sah. Als ich in die Kurve flog, hatte Charlie mich bereits eingeholt. Wir rasten Kopf an Kopf zum anderen Ende. Er flog voraus, ich flog voraus und dann wieder er. Als wir an der Zielgeraden waren wusste ich, dass ich ihn nicht mehr einholen konnte. Er überquerte die Grenze und flog einen Looping in Feierlaune.

"Ich könnte dich nie schlagen, selbst _wenn _ich betrüge.", sagte ich atemlos.

"Du wirst eine sehr gute Fliegerin.", machte er mir ein Kompliment. "Du solltest versuchen, in die Schulmanschaft zu kommen. Vielleicht könntest du als Sucherin in meine Fußstapfen treten?"

"Gryffindor hat schon den besten Sucher der Schule", sagte ich nebenbei, obwohl der Gedanke, im Team zu sein, mir viel Freude bereitete. Ich hatte es schon immer geliebt, zu fliegen und in einem Team mit Harry zu sein ... _Genug gesagt._

"Ich hab schon gehört, dass unser Hausgast ein toller Sucher ist.", sagte Charlie.

Ich konnte nicht anders als aufgeregt zu nicken. "Ich weiß nicht, ob toll das richtige Wort ist.", erwiderte ich. "Hätte es nicht Verletzungen und andere ..." Ich zuckte zusammen, als ich mich daran erinnerte, warum die Spiele in Harrys zweitem Jahr abgeblasen worden waren. "... andere Sachen gegeben, dann hätte Gryffindor in den letzten drei Jahren gewonnen und nicht nur letztes Jahr. Aber wir haben dieses Jahr einen neuen Versuch. Und so lange Harry gesund bleibt wette ich, dass der Pokal wieder uns gehört." Um Himmels Willen. Wenn ich einmal anfing, Harrys Loblieder zu singen, dann konnte ich wirklich nicht mehr aufhören.

Charlie schaute mich fasziniert an und versuchte herauszufinden, was er als nächstes sagen sollte. Er lächelte wissend. "Du hälst viel von ihm, oder Ginny?"

Ich versuchte, nicht so offensichtlich zu sein. "Tut das nicht jeder?"

Er entschied sich dafür, nicht auf dem Thema herumzureiten. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich glaube nicht, dass Gryffindor dieses Jahr irgendwelche Meisterschaften gewinnen wird."

"Was?", fragte ich. Zuerst dachte ich, er würde mich auf den Arm nehmen, aber es war ihm ernst. Normalerweise nervten mich Bill und Charlie nicht, aber dieses Mal war Charlie kurz davor. "Warum sagst du das?"

"Entschuldige, Ginny. Ich hätte sagen sollen, dass keines der Häuser dieses Jahr die Meisterschaft gewinnen wird.", erwiderte Charlie. "Quidditch findet wegen ... ähm ... anderer Aktivitäten nicht statt."

_Andere Aktivitäten_, wunderte ich mich. Was war denn los, dass kein Quidditch stattfinden würde? Dumbledore wusste, wie gerne die Schüler für ihre Häuser spielten und zuschauten und sie anfeuerten. _Ich fragte mich_ ... "Hat das irgendwas mit der Sache zu tun, über die Percy ständig Andeutungen macht?"

"Vielleicht"

Ich hatte schon immer gewusst, wie ich Informationen aus meinen Brüdern herausholen konnte. Ich wusste genau, wie ich das fand, was ich wollte. Bei Percy tust du so, als ob es dich gar nicht interessiert. Bei den Zwillingen musste man die direkte Art wählen und sie würden es einem erzählen, wenn sie ihn für vertrauenswürdig hielten. Ron musste man mit Essen ablenken. Bei Bill, und besonders bei Charlie, musste man die Information, die man wollte, ignorieren und Zeit mit ihm verbringen, bis man das Gespräche subtil in die Richtung lenkte, die man haben wollte. Aber glaubt jetzt nicht, dass ich nur so tat, als ob ich in Charlies Gegenwart Spaß hätte. Alles machte mit ihm Spaß.

"Also", sagte ich und wartete darauf, dass er ins Detail ging.

"Ich wäre überrascht, wenn du nicht schon davon weißt.", erwiderte Charlie und starrte mich neugierig an. "Du weißt es _nicht_, oder? Ginny Weasley, das muss dich verrückt machen."

"Tut's auch", gab ich zu, landete auf dem Boden und stieg von meinem Besen. Ich legte ihn auf das gras und setzte mich daneben. Ich tu Percy nicht den Gefallen, solange es anders geht. Sein Kopf ist jetzt schon groß genug."

Charlie kicherte. "Das stimmt." Er flog nach unten und landete elegant auf dem Boden. "Ich sollte es dir wirklich nicht erzählen ..." Ich schaute ihn mit dem Blick an, von dem ich wusste, dass er sein Herz zum schmelzen bringen würde, wie schon seit Jahren. Als er sich hinsetzte, fügte er hinzu: "... Aber wenn du versprichst ..."

"Ich verspreche es."

"... Ich kann dir nicht alle Einzelheiten sagen ..."

"In Ordnung."

"... niemand anders darf es wissen. Wenn die falschen Leute erfahren, dass ich es dir gesagt habe ..."

"Werden sie nicht."

Charlie atmete tief durch. Ich hatte ihn. Er wusste, dass er mir vertrauen konnte. Vor ein paar Jahren fand ich heraus, dass Charlie mit irgendeiner Hexe aus Rumänien verlobt war und hatte es niemandem erzählt. Charlie wollte sogar meinen Rat haben, als alles wieder in die Brüche ging. Niemand anders wusste, warum er noch keine geeignete Partnerin gefunden hatte. Sie dachten alle, dass er sein Leben als Junggeselle mochte. Ich hatte bewiesen, dass er mir damit vertrauen konnte und er würde es auch jetzt tun.

"Das Trimagische Turnier", sagte er schließlich und seine Augen leuchteten vor Aufregung. "Das ist ein Wettbewerb, der Kraft, Verstand und magisches Können testet. Es gab seit Jahrzehnten keins mehr." Er sah aus, als wollte er noch mehr darüber sagen, aber er hielt sich zurück. "Das ist alles, Ginny. Ich werde nichts mehr sagen."

"Ach komm schon", bettelte ich und stützte mich mit meinen Händen auf dem Boden ab. "Aua!", schrie ich. Als ich meine Hand zurückzog, sah ich, wie ein Gnom fluchend von mir wegging.

Charlie lachte. "Hast du noch nie _Stupor _benutzt?", fragte er und zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche.

"Den lerne ich erst in ein paar Jahren", erwiderte ich und nahm den angebotenen Zauberstab. Ich runzelte die Stirn und versuchte, den Abstand zwischen mir und dem Gnom abzuschätzen. Ich zielte genau und rief die Beschwörung.

Der Gnom stolperte, fiel aber nicht hin. Er fluchte wieder und fiel von selbst in ein Loch.

Charlie lachte. "Du hast nicht komplett versagt.", neckte er mich. Er zog mich am Ärmel und sagte: "Lass uns reingehen. Du musst morgen früh aufstehen."

Die Sonne war schon lange untergangen. Ein paar Sterne funkelten am dunklem Himmel. Wir gingen zurück zum Haus. Als wir in der Nähe waren blieb er stehen und lächelte.

"Weißt du", sagte er nachdenklich, "als du zu mir nach draußen kamst, wusste ich, was du wolltest. Ich hab mir geschworen, dir nichts zu sagen."

"Und trotzdem hast du nachgegeben und hast es getan."

"Ich konnte noch nie dem Ginnycharm widerstehen.", ginste Charlie.

Er schubste mich spielerisch. Ich schubste zurück. Er hob mich hoch und ward mich über seine Schulter. Ich hörte nicht auf zu lachen, bis wir in der Küche angekommen waren. Nachdem er mich runtergelassen hatte, schlang ich meine Arme um seinen Hals, gab ihm einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss auf die Wange und rannte nach oben.

Die Quidditchweltmeisterschaft ... Tausende Zauberer aus der ganzen Welt kamen zu diesem Ereignis. Tausende Zauberer, eingepfercht in einem Gebiet, dass Muggeln gehörte, die versuchten, sich wie Muggel zu verhalten und die meiste Zeit hoffnungslos dabei versagten.

Weil unsere finanzielle Situation nie besonders gut ausgesehen hatte, konnte Dad uns nie zu Quidditchspielen mitnehmen. Harry hätte mich sofort mitgenommen, als wir zusammen gewesen waren, hätte er nicht so viel eandere Dinge im Kopf gehabt. Ich war wirklich froh, dass Ludo Bagman Dad einen Gefallen schuldete.

Als alle Zelte aufgestellt waren, kamen Ron und Harry in das Zelt, in dem Hermine und ich schliefen. Harry sah sich beeindruckt um. Es war süß, dass er immer noch so von der Magie um ihn herum beeindruckt war.

"Es ist etwas kleiner als euers.", sagte ich zu den Jungs. Bevor sie hereingekommen waren, hatte ich meine Ausgabe von _Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten _gelesen um herauszufinden, auf wie viele verschiedene Arten man jemanden in einem Spiel foulen konnte. Es gab ziemlich viele Möglichkeiten. Ich legte das Buch hin und sagte: "Aber wir sind auch nur zwei und ihr seid zu acht."

"Musstet ihr so viel einpacken?", fragte Ron und schaute auf die verschiedenen Outfits von Hermine und mir, die im Schrank hingen. "Wir bleiben doch nur für eine Nacht."

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste mich schüchtern an. "Man kann nie vorbereitet genug sein. Wer weiß, was alles passieren kann?"

"Zumindest riecht es nicht nach Katze", stellte Harry fest.

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass Mr Weasley ein extra Bett heraufbeschwören kann, wenn du den Geruch so hasst.", sagte Hermine beiläufig und ich fing ihren Blick schnell genug auf um zu erkennen, was sie da tat. Ich wurde leicht rosa als ich daran dachte, dass Harry vielleicht im gleichen Zimmer wie ich schlafen würde.

"Wir werden nach diesem Spiel nicht viel schlafen, Harry.", sagte Ron aufgeregt und ruinierte meine Vorstellung davon, dass Harry und ich die ganze Nacht aufbleiben und bis zum Morgengrauen miteinander redeten.

Harry stimmte ihm zu und seine Augen leuchteten bei der Aussicht auf ein proffessionelles Quidditchspiel auf. "Hermine, Mr Weasley wollte, dass wie drei Wasser holen gehen."

_Natürlich, _dachte ich. Schon wieder wurde ich von dem kleinsten Abenteuer ausgeschlossen. Ich sammelte meinen Mut zusammen und bot meine Hilfe an.

"Dad möchte, dass du ihm mit dem Feuerholz hilfst.", sagte Ron mit angeegeltem Gesichtsausdruck. "Ich weiß immer noch nicht, warum wir nicht zaubern dürfen. Wer würde das schon bemerken?"

"Ron", fing Hermine an. "Tausende von Zauberern können bei den vielen Muggeln in der Umgebung keine Magie benutzen. Wir müssen uns integrieren."

Ich folgte den dreien aus dem Zelt. Ich war von meinem Vater genervt, auch wenn er nicht erkannte, wie gerne ich mit dem Trio zusammen wäre. Wenn Harry und Hermine im Sommer bei uns waren war das die Gelegenheit, mich in die Gruppe zu integrieren und so wichtig zu werden, dass sie ohne mich verloren wären.

Als ich ihnen nachschaute, trat ich nach einer Metalkanne, die das Zelt neben unserem traf. Ich hörte einen Schrei von innen und der Zelteingang ging auf. Ich erkannte Zacharias Smith, ein Jäger, der letztes Jahr ins Team der Hufflepuffs aufgenommen worden war. Er war in meinem Jahr und ich hatte die starke Vermutung, dass der Sprechende Hut einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Er war ein unausstehliches Kind, das in Slytherin sicher mehr zu Hause gewesen wäre.

"Ginny Weasley?", schrie er mich an. Sein ärgerlicher Blick verwandelte sich in einen belustigten. "Ich dachte, es wären irgendwelche blöden Kinder gewesen."

"Hallo, Zacharias", sagte ich schal.

"Ich bin überrascht, dich hier zu sehen.", sagte Zacharias.

Ich konnte nicht sagen, ob er unhöflich war, weil meine Familie alles andere als wohlhabend war oder ob es etwas anderes war. Wenn er Draco Malfoy oder Julius Harper gewesen wäre, hätte ich es sofort herausgefunden. "Was meinst du damit?"

Zacharias zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich hatte nie den Eindruck, dass du dich für Quidditch interessieren würdest. Ich sehe dich eher als ein Mädchen ...", er machte grinsend eine Pause, " ... dass gerne mit Puppen spielte ..."

Versuchte er mit mir zu flirten? Das Grinsen sah aus, als ob er mich freundschaftlich necken wollte. Aber wenn er es versuchte, war er ziemlich schlecht darin. Alles, was er sagte klang so, als ob er unhöflich wäre. Ich fing an zu erkennen, dass er großes Talent dafür hatte, mich sehr schnell sehr stark zu nerven. Genervt sagte ich: "Ich fliege seit ich sechs bin."

"Hast du auch schon so lange gelogen?"

"Gelogen?", sagte ich aufgebracht. Ich hasste es, eine Lügnerin genannt zu werden, wenn es gar nicht stimmte. Ich verabscheute es unglaublich. Ohne nachzudenken griff ich nach meinem Zauberstab, aber ich zog ihn nicht raus. "Warum sollte ich dich anlügen?"

Er grinste immer noch, als ob er erfolgreich mein Interesse erweckt hätte. "Vielleicht willst du einen guten Eindruck machen."

"Zachrias, ich könnte zwanzig Mal um dich herumfliegen bevor du überhaupt bemerken würdest, dass ich da bin!", rief ich. Meine Augen funkelten ihn zornig an und forderten ihn heraus, mir zu beweisen, dass ich falsch lag und ich fühlte, wie die Wut in mir hochkochte. Ich umklammerte meinen Zauberstab fester, wagte aber nicht, ihn zu ziehen.

Eine Flamme schoss aus einem Baumstamm neben Zacharias hervor. Er ignorierte sie. "Ist das so?", spottete er. "Und trotzdem bin ich in der Hausmanschaft und du nicht."

Er hatte ein Argument. Aber er war auch ein Idiot. Es war ja nicht so, als Gryffindor noch jemanden brauchte, schließlich war das Team nahezu perfekt. Ich denke immer noch, dass es eine gute Idee gewesen wäre, Auswechselspieler zu haben, denn dann hätte ich vielleicht bei den Testspielen mitgemacht, wenn ich nicht so beschäftigt damit gewesen wäre, mein Leben wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Ich hätte es vielleicht sogar als Hüter versucht, wenn ich nicht gewusst hätte, dass Quidditch dieses Jahr nicht stattfand. Zacharias musste das nicht wissen. "Vertrau mir, Smith, du wirst mich nie im Team sehen ..."

Er nickte. "Das dachte ich mir sch -"

"... weil ich so schnell an dir vorbeiflitzen werde, dass du mich gar nicht sehen kannst." Ich drehte mich um und warf meine roten Haare nach hinten. Ich hörte wie Zacharias mich fragte, ob ich nicht mit ihm über den Campingplatz spatzieren wollte. Also dachte er wirklich, dass er mit mir flirtete. Ich blieb stehen und sah endlich, dass Fred und George uns beobachteten.

"Unsere Schwester will gar nichts mit dir machen.", rief Fred.

"Wir schlagen vor, dass du in dein Zelt zurückgehst.", sagte George.

"Und wenn du uns nicht zustimmst, es gibt noch mehr von uns hier als nur George und mich, die mit dir fertig werden können." Fred deutete auf unser Zelt. "Wusstest du, dass Ginny sechs ältere Brüder, ein Vater und ein gewisser Junge, der überlebte sie begleiten?" Ich grinste, weil ich wusste, dass drei unserer Brüder noch gar nicht hier waren.

Zacharias zuckte zurück. "Hey", sagte er. "Ist doch nichts passiert." Er lächelte mich an und ging zurpck in sein Zelt. Ich hätte kotzen können.

"Ich bin gut mit ihm alleine zurecht gekommen, aber trotzdem danke für eure Hilfe.", sagte ich zu den Zwillingen.

"War das Smith?", fragte George.

"Jaah", erwiderte ich. "Er hat gedacht, wenn er mich beleidigt, würde ich auf ihn stehen. Was für ein idiot. Vielleicht können wir in seinem Zelt ein Toffee fallen lassen."

Fred und George schauten mich stolz an. Sie konnten erkennen, dass ich ihre Liebe für Unfug geerbt hatte. Ich hatte gute Eigenschaften der Familie geerbt. Ich kam nach Charlie, was mein Flugtalent betraf. Ich hatte den Sinn der Zwillinge für Albernheit. Ich hatte Mums Temperament und Dads Fähigkeit, es zu kontrollieren ... zumindest meistens.

Fred deutete auf den Baumstamm, der während unseres Streits in Flammen aufgegangen war. "Das war ein beeindruckendest Stück Magie, das du da vollbracht hast."

"Ohne Zauberstab und unausgesprochen.", zählte George auf.

"_Ich _hab das getan?"

"Ich erinnere mich daran, als ich in deinem Alter war.", sagte Fred. "Ich habe Mums Lieblingsrosenstrauch angezündet, als ich auf sie wütend war. Ich hab den Zauberstab nicht mal angehoben."

"Das stimmt.", bestätigte George. "Ich war dabei." Er legte eine Hand auf meinen Kopf und verwuschelte meine roten Locken. "Wenn ich's mir recht überlege, ich erinnere mich an eine bestimmte kleine Hexe, die Mum dazu gezwungen hat, drei verbrannte Teddybären zu ersetzen, weil sie ihre Flasche nicht bekommen hat."

Ich verzog mein Gesicht. "Ich war nicht so schlimm, oder?"

Fred und George tauschten einen Blick und zuckten nur mit den Schultern. Sie hatten trotzdem Recht damit, dass Zauberer ihre Magie nicht immer kontrollieren konnten. Schaut euch nur an, wie Harry aus Versehen seine Tante aufgeblasen hatte. War es wirklich so merkwürdig, dass ich einen Holzscheit angezündet hatte? Vielleicht würde das mit der feurigen Persönlichkeit übereinstimmen, die Harry schließlich so an mir liebte.

**TBC...**


	11. 8 Dezember: Schlaue kleine Hexe IV

**8. Dezember: Schlaue kleine Hexe**

Ich ging mit den Zwillingen mit, um Feuerholz zu besorgen. Wir liefen durch ein Meer voller Zelte, sprachen über das kommende Spiel und wen sie schon alles gesehen hatten. Wir gingen an einer mürrisch dreinblickenden Familie vorbei und ich erkannte Harper. Vaisey konnte nicht weit entfernt sein. Wir liefen an einem sehr merkwürdig aussehenden Zelt vorbei, was den Lovegoods gehörte, wie sich herausstellte. Ich versuchte Lunas Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, aber sie war zu beschäftigt damit, Paprikapflanzen aufzuhängen. Ich sah Cho Chang und eine ihrer Freundinnen aus Ravenclaw und meine Innereien zogen sich schmerzhaft zusammen.

Als wir zurück zu unserem Zelt kamen, war das Goldene Trio immer noch nicht da. Dad sah zufrieden aus und türmte das Feuerholz in angemessener Form auf, nachdem er ein Handbuch über Muggelcamping zu Rate gezogen hatte.

"Wo sind diese Streichhölzer?", fragte Dad George.

"Streichhölzer?", murmelte Fred mir zu. "Er muss _dich _nur wütend machen."

Wir boten an, ihm zu helfen, aber Dad lehnte ab, so fasziniert war er von diesen kleinen Stäben, die Feuer erzeugen konnten. Ich war froh, dass er es so versuchte, weil die Show ziemlich unterhaltsam war. Nachdem das Trio kurz darauf wieder zurückkam, hatten auch sie Spaß an Dads Versuchen.

Nach dem Essen zeigte Dad Harry und Hermine wichtige Ministeriumsarbeiter. Wir anderen wussten schon, wer sie waren und interessierten uns nicht besonders für sie. Ich spielte mit Ron eine Partie Zauberschach und schlug ihn beinahe. Als wir damit fertig waren, waren Charlie, Bill und Percy angekommen. Kurz darauf trafen wir Ludo Bagman und Barty Crouch, der zur Freude der Zwillinge nicht mal Percys Namen kannte. Bagman schloss mit den Zwillingen eine Wette über den endgültigen Spielstand ab.

Wenn Ludo Bagman jemandem einen Gefallen tat, dann machte er es richtig. Die Plätze in der Ehrenloge, die er für uns hatte, waren fantastisch. Wir konnten _alles _sehen. Wenn er die Malfoys doch nur hätte fernhalten können, dann wäre alles perfekt gewesen.

Nachdem die Maskottchen fertig waren, begann das Spiel. Es war ziemlich schnell und intensiv. Es war offensichtlich, dass Charlie Recht hatte. Irland war das bessere Team, aber der wirkliche Star des Spiels war definitiv Vikton Krum. Er war beeindruckend. Ich warf Harry einen Blick zu, der das Spiel aufmerksam durch seine Omnigläser beobachtete. Er schien sprachlos zu sein und ich konnte fast sehen, wie er Krums Spielzüge in sein eigenes Repertoire aufnahm, das er später üben würde.

Ich schaute zu Hermine, die für eine Sekunde einen albernen Gesichtsausdruck hatte. Sie fing meinen Blick auf und gewann ihre Fassung sofort wieder. Das war untypisch für sie. Sie hatte sich nie so viel für Quidditch interessiert. Sie kannte kaum die einzelnen Spielpositionen. Wenn wir unseren Hausmannschaften zugejubelt hatten, hatte sie mehr als einmal ein Buch durchgeblättert.

Am Ende stellte sich heraus, dass die Zwillinge Recht hatten. Krum hatte den Schnatz gefangen, aber seine Mannschaft um zehn Punkte verloren. Es war bewundernswert, entschied ich. Irland war viel zu gut und Krum hatte sich geweigert, mit zu großem Abstand zu verlieren.

Nachdem das Spiel zu Ende war, fand ich heraus, was Hermines alberner Gesichtsausdruck bedeutete. "Er war wirklich mutig, oder?", sagte sie und lehnte sich nach vorne, um noch einen Blick auf ihn zu werfen. Ich konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen. Hermine war von dem Star begeistert. Sie schwärmte für Viktor Krum. "Er sieht ziemlich übel aus ..." Ich brannte darauf, mit Hermine alleine zu sein um zu sehen, ob ich Recht hatte.

Ich schlief viel zu früh ein, als wir im Zelt der Jungs feierten. Harry und ich sprachen über ein paar aufregende Spielzüge und kurz darauf war ich eingenickt. Dad weckte mich auf, um mich zurück in mein Zelt zu schicken, weil ich heiße Schokolade auf den Boden gekippt hatte. Hermine folgte mir.

Ich gähnte, als wir eintraten, ging zu meinem Bett und warf mich darauf. Hermine tat das selbe. Einen Moment später setzte ich mich wieder auf und warf ein Kissen auf sie. "Dieser Krum spielt ziemlich gut, meinst du nicht auch?"

Hermine, die das Kissen ignorierte, richtete sich mit funkelnden Augen auf. "Er macht Quidditch spannend und er ist erst 18. Er ist nur drei Jahre älter als ich."

"Du bist 14."

"Fast 15."

Ich verdrehte die Augen. "Hermine, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, dass du auf Krum stehst." Ich beobachtete ihr Gesicht aufmerksam.

"Nun ... nein ...", zögerte sie. "Er _ist _mutig ... und er _sieht _gut aus ... aber er ist ... nein ..."

Genau wie ich dachte. Hermine stand auf einen internationalen Quidditchstar. Ich war mir sicher, dass sie nicht die einzige war. Außerdem brachte es meinen Traum von ihr als meine Schwägerin nicht in Gefahr. Es war schließlich nicht so, als ob sie jemals Viktor Krum treffen würde, oder? Natürlich wusste ich nicht, dass Krum schon dafür vorgesehen war, mit Durmstrang herzukommen und schließlich beim Trimagischen Turnier mitmachen würde.

--

_Ich war in der Kammer des Schreckens._

_Ich trug einen schwarzen Umhang, während Schlagen auf meinen Schultern herumkrochen._

_"Ginny ...", zischte die Schlange. "Erinnerst du dich daran, die Kammer geöffnet zu haben?"_

_"Es war nicht mein Fehler!", schrie ich die Schlange an. "Es war Tom! Ich hab es nicht getan!"_

_"Lüge!", erwiderte die Schlange. "Tom hat dir nur bei dem geholfen, was du wirklich tun wolltest. Du wolltest ihnen weh tun. Du willst Schlammblüter töten."_

_"Nein!"_

_"Komm zu uns zurück. Es warten noch mehr von uns auf dich!"_

_Ich schaute in einen See aus roter Flüssigkeit und erkannte mein Spiegelbild. Mein Haar war weg, rasiert, sodass man meine Kopfhaut sah. Meine Augen leuchteten gelb. Ich warf meinen Kopf zurück und lachte, während ich auf einen Schädel schaute, den ich in meiner rechten Hand hielt. Meine Zunge schoss hervor und wieder zurück. Sie war gespalten, so wie die der Schlangen, die mich verspotteten._

_--_

"Ginny!"

Ich durchsuchte die Kammer mit meinen gelben Augen nach der körperlosen Stimme. Vielleicht war es Harry Potter. Mein böses Ich dachte, dass ich ihn vielleicht für alle Zeiten töten könnte.

"GINNY!" und ich wurde gewaltsam geschüttelt.

Ich öffnete meine Augen. Dad stand über mir. Es war ein Traum, ein Albtraum und ich hatte Harry töten wollen. Ich war eine Schlange. Ich schubste Dad von mir weg und griff nach dem Handspiegel, der neben meinem Bett lag. Ich schaute auf mein Spiegelbild. Es war normal, das rote Haar war immer noch da, genau wie die braunen Augen, die ich kannte und es gab keine gespaltene Zunge ... Kein Schädel lag in meiner rechten Hand ...

"Ginny! Steh auf! Wir müssen gehen!", sagte Dad.

Der Albtraum hinterließ seine Spuren. Ich rannte desorientiert mit den Zwillingen, Harry, Ron und Hermine. Als ich mich umsah, sah ich sie, die Todesser in ihrem Umhängen und mit ihren Masken und über ihnen wurde eine Muggelfamilie hin und her geschleudert, während ihre Angreifer grausam lachten. Dad und meine älteren Brüder verließen uns, um sie aufzuhalten.

Es war alles ein großes Durcheinander. Leute schrieen vor Angst. Zelte brannten. Ich sah, wie ein kleiner Junge alleine weinte. Wir folgten der Menge, die in den Wald rannte. Irgendwo zwischen den Bäumen verloren wir das Goldene Trio.

"Fred! Stop! Wir müssen zurück!", schrie ich.

"Was? Warum?"

"Ron und Harry und Hermine ... wo sind sie?"

"Du weißt, dass sie auf sich selbst aufpassen können.", rief Fred. "Das wichtigste für mich ist, dass du in Sicherheit bist!" Ich hatte noch nie gehört, wie Fred etwas so mutiges gesagt hatte.

"Dann komm mit mir mit!", knurrte ich und versuchte, meine Hand aus seiner zu befreien.

"Ginny, hör auf!", sagte George laut.

Wir hörten über uns ein schrilles Lachen. Als ich nach oben schaute sah ich Harper und Vaisey auf einem dicken Ast sitzen, unter dem wir standen. Sie schauten durch ihre eigenen Omnigläser zu der schweren Körperverletzung, die die Todesser begingen. Harper tippte Vaisey auf die Schulter und sagte ihm, er solle sich etwas in Zeitlupe ansehen.

Wut kochte in mir auf. Finster dreinblickend schrie ich sie an: "Was zum TEUFEL glaubt ihr, dass ihr da tut?"

Harper und Vaisey starrten, unglaublich amüsiert durch die Szene, zu mir herunter. Sie sprangen neben uns auf den Boden.

Fred trat zwischen mich und die Jungs. "Fasst sie nicht an", sagte er mit viel Kraft.

Harper schlug Fred fröhlich auf den Rücken. "Warum sollten wir unsere Zeit mit ihr verschwenden, wenn es einen besseren Zeitvertreib gibt?" Er zeigte auf den Zeltplatz und die schwebenden Muggel.

Fred und George traten mit Wut in ihren Augen näher an sie heran.

"Ihr findet das lustig?", flüsterte George hart. "Unschuldige Leute zu quälen?"

"Das sind die einzigen Dinge, die nach einer Party Spaß machen.", erwiderte Vaisey selbstgefällig.

Meine Abneigung und Missachtung gegen sie war immer da, aber die Tatsache, dass sie über sowas _lachen _konnten, machte mich fuchsteufelswild. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend griff ich verärgert nach meinem Zauberstab.

Die Slytherins lachten. "Behalt deinen Zauberstab für dich, Weasley.", sagte Harper, als er und Vaisey schnell nach ihren eigenen griffen.

Meine Brüder wollten ihre ebenfalls ziehen. Aber bevor sie sie erreicht hatten, schubste ich sie zur Seite und zeigte mit meinem eigenen auf sie. "_Stupor!_", schrie ich. Ein roter Strahl schoss aus meinem Zauberstab und traf beide Slytherins in der Schulter. Sie flogen nach hinten und krachten brutal in den Baum, auf dem sie gesessen hatten. Sie fielen auf den Boden.

"Größe ist nicht alles", zischte ich.

Fred und George schauten sprachlos von mir zu den zwei ohnmächtigen Körpern. Pfeifend schlugen sie mir auf die Schulter.

"Du bist heute voller Überraschungen, was?", fragte George.

"Wo hast du den gelernt?"

Nach Luft schnappend wischte ich einen Schweißtropfen von meiner Augenbraue. "Charlie", sagte ich grinsend.

"Wie lange benutzt du ihn schon?", wollte George wissen.

"Das war das zweite Mal.", erwiderte ich. Plötzlich erinnerte ich mich, warum wir uns Sorgen gemacht hatten. "Sie sind immer noch da draußen.", sagte ich zu Fred und George.

"Dad hat uns gesagt, wir sollen auf _dich _aufpassen.", sagte George langsam. "Er hat gesagt, wir sollen uns verstecken. Falls wir getrennt werden, sollen wir dich aus der Gefahrenzone bringen, bis alles wieder ruhig ist."

Ich hatte alle meine Wut an Vaisey und Harper ausgelassen. Ich wollte nicht mehr mit meinen Brüdern streiten. Ich sagte ihnen, sie sollten vorangehen und ich würde ihnen folgen. Als wir gingen warf ich noch einen Blick auf den Haufen und wusste, dass ich sehr wahrscheinlich dafür bezahlen würde, wenn wir uns das nächste Mal begegneten. Ich versprach ihnen leise, dass ich bereit sein würde.

Als wir durch den Wald schlichen, fiel mir auf, dass Fred und George genauso besorgt darüber waren wie ich, dass wir Ron und die anderen beiden verloren hatten, aber sie wollten mir keine Angst einjagen. Ich hielt die Augen offen und suchte nach irgendwelchen Zeichen des Trios, aber durch jeden Schritt ohne Hinweis wurde ich besorgter.

Der Wald leuchtete plötzlich grün auf und wir hörten mehrere hundert Leute in Todesangst schreien. Als wir auf eine Lichtung kamen sah ich nach oben und erkannte das merkwürdigste und beängstigendste Ding. Ein grüner Schädel hob sich vom schwarzen Himmel ab und starrte auf alle herunter. Eine Schlange wand sich um den Schädel herum.

Fred und George fluchten beide, griffen sich meine Hand und zogen mich hinter einen großen Baumstamm und ein Gebüsch. Ich hatte _diesen _Blick noch nie in ihren Augen gesehen. Ich griff nach ihren Umhängen und sagte: "Was bedeutet das? Warum ...?"

Fred schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Es wurde seit zwölf Jahren nicht mehr gesehen ..."

"Dreizehn", berichtigte ihn George und Fred stimmte zu.

"_Was ist das?_", zischte ich.

"Sein Zeichen", sagten sie gemeinsam.

"Wessen Zeichen ...?" Ich schnappte nach Luft als ich erkannte, über wen sie sprachen. "Du-weißt-schon-wer ...? Sein Zeichen ...? _Ist er zurück?_" Ich schluckte. Dieser Gedanke schien lächerlich zu sein. Voldemort konnte nicht zurück sein. Er war besiegt worden und schwach. Harry hatte dafür gesorgt. "Das sind nur ... grelle Lichter ... Warum habt ihr solche Angst?"

"Du bist nicht alt genug, um dich daran zu erinnern.", sagte Fred sanft. "George und ich waren drei, als es zum letzten Mal benutzt wurde, aber wir waren zwei, als wir es zum ersten Mal gesehen haben ... es ist unsere erste klare Erinnerung ..."

"... Mum wollte mit uns ihre Brüder Fabian und Gideon besuchen ...", sprach George weiter.

"Sie waren auch Zwillinge. Sie haben gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen gekämpft ... zwei lustige Typen ... konnten tolle Streiche spielen ... Wir haben ihren Sinn für Humor und Unsinn geerbt ... von ihnen haben wir unseren ersten Trickzauberstab bekommen ... hat sich in ein tanzendes Gummihuhn verwandelt ... wir haben tagelang darüber gelacht ...". fügte Fred hinzu.

"Wir haben es aus einer Meile Entfernung sehen können." George fröstelte bei dieser Erinnerung. "Ich hab es zuerst gesehen und gedacht, dass es ein Spiel ist. Ich hab Mum gesagt: _'Schau mal da, die schönen Lichter'. _Ich hab nicht verstanden, warum sie anfing zu weinen ..."

"Sie wiederholte ständig _'bitte nicht meine Brüder ... nicht Gideon und Fabian ...' _"

"Aber je näher wir kamen, desto klarer war, dass es über ihrem Haus war ..."

Tränen flossen über meine Wangen. Ich umarmte meine Brüder, um jeden Hals ein Arm. Ich verstand jetzt, was das Zeichen bedeutete. Es bedeutete, dass jemand umgebracht worden war. Es musste schrecklich sein, nach Hause zu kommen und sowas zu sehen. Ich versuchte mir einen Moment lang vorzustellen, wie ich zurück zum Fuchsbau kam und den Schädel und die Schlange über dem Haus vorfand, die auf mich herunter starrten und wie ich herausfinden musste, wer im Haus umgebracht worden war.

Ich starrte zu dem Zeichen, das am Himmel hing. Ich fragte mich, wer heute nacht getötet worden war. War es Harry? Hatten die Todesser endlich ihre Rache gekriegt? War es Ron? War es Hermine? War es das Kind von jemandem, das zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen war?

Wir sagten nichts mehr solange wir uns versteckten. In dieser Situation brauchte man keine Worte. Fred und George hielten mich einfach fest und wir hofften, dass alle sicher waren. In diesem Moment wusste ich, dass Fred und George nicht nur die lustigsten in unserer Familie waren sondern auch mutig und loyal und sehr emotional.

**TBC...**


	12. 9 Dezember: Schlaue kleine Hexe V

**9. Dezember: Schlaue kleine Hexe**

Die Dinge beruhigten sich endlich und wir gingen zurück zu den Zelten. Als das Trio ankam erfuhren wir, dass sie genau im Zentrum des ganzen Trubels gewesen waren. Natürlich waren sie das! Ich konnte nicht begreifen, dass man ihr Schicksal erst nach dem endgültigen Sieg über Voldemort verstanden hatte.

Niemand war getötet worden. Ich schaute zu den Zwillingen und sah, dass sie genauso erleichtert waren wie ich. Dad und die anderen Ministeriumsmitarbeiter vermuteten, dass es bloß ein blöder Scherz gewesen war oder eine Möglichkeit, die Todesser zu verschrecken, die Angst vor Voldemorts bestrafender Hand hatten.

Natürlich machte Mum unheimlich viel Wirbel um uns, als wir im Fuchsbau ankamen. Ich vermutete, dass alle Zeiger unserer Uhr gleichzeitig auf _Tödliche Gefahr _gedeutet hatten. Praktisches kleines Ding, aber sehr irreführend. Ich bezweifelte, dass auch nur einer von uns _wirklich _in tödlicher Gefahr gewesen war.

Die meiste Zeit in der Woche warteten wir auf Neuigkeiten aus dem Ministerium. Percy und Dad hielten uns up to date. Anscheinend war alles in Aufruhr geraten. Rita Kimmkorn vom _Tagespropheten _half der Situation auch nicht weiter. Keiner ihrer Artikel berichtete vom Mut und der sofortigen Reaktion der Ministeriumsangestellten.

Am letzten Tag der Ferien veranstaltete Hermine einen Amoklauf, was ihre neue Einstellung zu den Rechten der Hauselfen betraf. Während wir uns versicherten, dass wir auch alles eingepackt hatten, hielt sie einfach nicht die Klappe.

"Und Winky so freizulassen ... ich kann nicht glauben, dass Crouch sowas getan hat!"

Ich verdrehte die Augen. "Ich dachte du wolltest, dass sie frei sind?"

Hermine öffnete ihren Koffer und schaute nach, ob sie alle ihre Klamotten eingepackt hatte. "Ich möchte, dass sie für ihre Arbeit _bezahlt _werden."

Ich stapelte alle meine Schulbücher und packte sie dann in meinen Koffer. "Vielleicht hat Ron Recht. Vielleicht mögen sie es, Sklaven zu sein."

"Nur weil sie einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen worden sind!", sagte Hermine verstimmt. Sie griff sich einen Stapel Pergamente und ein Tintenfass und stopfte sie in ihren Rucksack. "Ich finde, wir sollten etwas dagegen tun, wenn wir wieder in Hogwarts sind."

"Wir?", wiederholte ich. Ich wollte ehrlich gesagt nichts damit zu tun haben. Ich hatte nie in ein Hauselfengehirn hinein gesehen und ich wusste nicht, wie sie tickten. Ich hatte nicht die Zeit, um mir über solche Sachen Sorgen zu machen. Ich warf einen Blick auf Hermines Gesicht. Sie war kurz davor genervt zu sein, weil ich ihre Meinung nicht teilte.

Glücklicherweise unterbrach uns Mum. Sie legte frisch gewaschene Hogwartsumhänge auf die Betten. "Das sind deine, Ginny. Das sind deine, Hermine."

"Danke, Mrs Weasley.", sagte Hermine mürrisch.

"Bist du immer noch wegen der Hauselfen besorgt, Liebes?", fragte Mum als sie den Rest der Umhänge über ihren anderen Arm hängte. "Du solltest über solche Sachen nicht nachdenken. Es ist natürlich großzügig, aber du solltest dir mehr Gedanken über Hausaufgaben und Jungs machen."

"... wie zum Beispiel einen ganz bestimmten bulgarischen Sucher ...?", murmelte ich Hermine zu und sie warf mir einen peinlich berührten und verabscheuenden Blick zu. Ich unterdrückte ein Kichern. Begierig darauf, das Thema zu wechseln, sodass Mum nichts über Hermines _großzügige _Taten hören musste, erhaschte ich einen Blick auf spitzenbesetzten Stoff zwischen dem großen Stapel Umhänge. "Mum, du weißt wie ich es hasse, Kleider zu tragen."

Mum schaute mich fragend an und ich zeigte auf den Stoff. "Das ist kein Kleid, Ginny.", korrigierte sie mich. "Das ist ein Festumhang für Ron."

"Ron?", schrieen Hermine und ich.

"Nun, ja. Ich musste sie natürlich gebraucht kaufen.", sagte Mum, konnte ihre Belustigung aber nicht verstecken. "Sie standen auf den Schullisten.", sagte sie zu Hermine.

"Warum machen wir uns schick?", fragte Hermine.

"Ich würde sagen ...", sie verstummte, bevor sie die Details des Trimagischen Turniers verriet. "Naja, normalerweise macht man sich in der Schule nur aus einem Grund schick ... ein Ball ..."

"Ein Ball?", wiederholte ich aufgeregt.

"Es tut mir Leid, aber sie standen nicht auf deiner Liste.", sagte Mum, die offensichtlich so enttäuscht war, wie ich aussah. "Aber ich bin mir sicher, wenn ein bestimmter ..." Sie grinste verschmitzt und schaute nach oben in die Richtung des Zimmers der Jungs. "... älterer Zauberer dich fragt, dann darfst du gehen." Sie summte, als sie zur Tür ging. "Entschuldigt mich, Mädchen. Ich muss den Jungen ihre Sachen bringen.

Als ich zu Hermine schaute, sah sie etwas beunruhigt aus. Ich vermutete, dass sie darauf hoffte, dass Ron bis zum Ball bemerkte, dass ihre Anatomien nicht ganz identisch waren. Um sie von solchen Gedanken abzulenken, griff ich nach ihrer Hand und zog sie zur Tür heraus.

"Was machst du da, Ginny?"

"Mum gibt Ron seinen Festumhang und ich will seine Reaktion nicht verpassen.", sagte ich, blieb aber am Fuß der Treppen stehen. "Außer du hast etwas gegen Lauschen."

Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, wie Hermine vor einer Tür stand und versuchte, die Stimmen auseinander zu halten und die Information herauszufiltern, die sie wollte, aber das hier war nur Lauschen aus Spaß. "Naja", erwiderte Hermine. "Es ist nicht unser Fehler, dass wir besser zuhören können, wenn niemand denkt, dass wir es tun."

Ich lachte triumphierend und führte sie die Treppe rauf, wobei ich auf Zehenspitzen ging. Unglücklicherweise waren die Jungs noch nicht wieder in ihrem Zimmer, aber wir hörten der Unterhaltung später lachend zu.

Als der Hogwartsexpress den Bahnhof verließ, eilte ich diesmal ohne das Trio durch den Zug auf der Suche nach einer Person, mit der ich seit Schulschluss nicht mehr geredet hatte. Ich war mir sicher, dass das Trio mich nicht vermisste. Sie machten wahrscheinlich schon Pläne dafür, wie genau sie alle Todesser jagen würden, die bei der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft gewesen waren.

"Hallo, Ginny!", rief eine bekannte Stimme. Neville stand im Gang. Er winkte mir zu und lächelte.

"Guten Morgen, Neville.", begrüßte ich ihn. Er sah glücklich aus, dass er nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte. Auch wenn er seine Großmutter liebte, konnte es ziemlich schwierig sein, mit ihr zurecht zu kommen. "Wie war dein Sommer?"

Neville schaute nicht sehr begeistert aus. "Ereignislos.", sagte er mürrisch. "Omi hat mir das gekauft." Er zog ein Spickoskop aus seiner Tasche. "Sie hat gesagt, dass ich es wirklich brauchen könnte, nach allem, was in den letzten drei Jahren in Hogwarts passiert ist." Neville verzog das Gesicht. "Aber Ron hat mir gesagt, dass sie nie funktionieren." Er hielt es mir hin. "Willst du es haben?"

Ich nahm das Spickoskop. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich glaube, ich kann dich davon erleichtern.", erwiderte ich. Ich steckte es in meine Hosentasche.

"Wie war dein Sommer, Ginny?"

Ich erinnerte mich an die letzten zwei Monate. Meine beste Freundin hatte bei uns gewohnt. Das Objekt meiner Zuneigung hatte unter dem gleichen Dach geschlafen. Ich hatte einer Eule einen Namen gegeben. Die Quidditchweltmeisterschaft. Obwohl ich einen interessanten Sommer hatte, entschied ich mich dafür, ihm eine bescheidene Antwort zu geben. "Wie deiner."

Neville stimmte mir nicht zu. "Du warst bei der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft. Es war bestimmt nicht zu ereignislos."

"Wenn ich gewusst hätte, wie sie zu Ende gegangen wäre, dann hätte ich dir gerne meine Karte gegeben.", erwiderte ich. Ich sah den Gang entlang. Delia winkte mir zu. Ich winkte zurück.

"Ich werde nach Harry suchen.", sagte Neville. Er schlug mir auf die Schulter, als er an mir vorbei zu den anderen Waggons ging.

Ich hörte einen Schrei und Fußgetrappel. Als ich mich in die Richtung drehte, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war, knallte jemand in mich rein und warf mich fast um. Es war Delia. Sie schlang ihre Arme um mich und drückte zu. Plappernd führte sie mich zu einem Abteil, hievte meinen Koffer in die Ablage und setzte sich mir gegenüber.

"Ich hab dich vermisst!", sagte Delia. Ich mochte Delia, aber sie war hyperaktiv und ich konnte sie nur in kleinen Dosierungen ertragen. Weil sie eine Muggelgeborene war, sprach sie ständig über Muggelstars und Muggel_fernseh_programm und dieses und jenes. Sie war vielleicht eine Gryffindor, aber ihre Idee von Mut war es, ihre Fußnägel in einer anderen Farbe als ihre Fingernägel zu lackieren.

"Ich hab dich auch vermisst." Es war keine Lüge. Ich _hatte _sie vermisst. Aber jetzt, wo ich sie _nicht _mehr vermisste, war ich dazu bereit, sie _wieder _zu vermissen. Kleine Dosierungen, erinnert ihr euch?

"Schau dich an!" Delia starrte mich an. Sie schaute auf meine Brust und ich wurde rot. Typisch Delia, dass ihr sowas auffiel. "Du siehst wunderschön aus."

Ich sagte gar nichts. Die Wahrheit war, dass ich die Veränderung meines Körpers während des Sommers bemerkt hatte. Mein Gesicht beispielsweise verlor seinen kindlichen Ausdruck. Meine Sommersprossen waren nicht mehr das Auffälligste auf meinen Wangen, sondern verblassten und fügten meiner Haut einen netten Farbton hinzu. Mein Haar war schon immer schön gewesen, aber in der letzten Zeit lag es perfekt auf meinen Schultern. Nicht zu vergessen hatte ich, ähm, bestimmte frauliche Argumente bekommen. Ich hätte es damals nie gesagt, aber rückblickend war ich wirklich ein Hingucker.

Zu blöd, dass Harry etwas länger gebraucht hatte, um das zu bemerken.

"Ich wette, dass dein Sommer toll gewesen ist,", sagte Delia. "Ich hab doch Recht damit, dass Ron von Harry Potter besucht worden ist?"

Es war nie einfach nur _Harry_, sondern immer _Harry Potter _für sie. Und hatte ich erwähnt, dass sie verrückt nach Jungs war? Sie war besessen vom anderen Geschlecht. Sie wollte immer über Jungs sprechen. Harry Potter ... Dean Thomas ... sogar Draco Malfoy ... _Ginny, er ist vielleicht ein Vollidiot, aber du musst zugeben, dass er süß ist ..._

"Harry hat einmal bei uns geschlafen, bevor er mit uns zur Quidditchweltmeisterschaft gegangen ist.", erwiderte ich. Ich fing damit an, das fantastische Spiel von Irland gegen Rumänien zu schildern, aber Delia unterbrach mich.

"Hast du mit ihm gesprochen?"

Ich blinzelte einige Male und schaute sie mit leerem Blick an. "Natürlich hab ich mit ihm gesprochen. Er ist der beste Freund meines Bruders." Ich war nicht daran interessiert, über Harry zu sprechen, deshalb sprach ich wieder über das Spiel.

"Was hat er gesagt?"

"Was hat er ...", fragte ich ahnungslos. Wie ich gesagt hatte, kleine Dosierungen. Ich griff nach Delias Hand und hielt sie fest. "Delia, du weißt, dass ich dich liebe, aber hör auf damit. Es gibt nicht zu reden. Er ist nur ein Freund." Ich ließ ihre Hand los.

"Ich bin eifersüchtig auf dich. Du hast unter dem selben Dach geschlafen wie eine Berühmtheit."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, es war eher .."

Es gab mehrere Sachen, die ich ausdrücken wollte. Meine erste Reaktion war, ihr zu sagen, dass es fantastisch war, weil es das wirklich gewesen war. Fantastisch, weil ich tatsächlich in der Lage war, in Harrys Gegenwart normal zu funktionieren. Fantastisch, weil wir über einige Spielzüge gesprochen hatten. Meine zweite Reaktion war, ihr zu sagen, dass ich nicht mehr in ihn vernarrt war und das war fast die Wahrheit. Ich wusste, dass meine Gefühle für ihn keine Schulmädchenschwärmerei mehr waren, sondern eher wuchsen und sich in etwas viel tiefgründigeres entwickelten als das, was ich zuvor gefühlt hatte. Aber ich war mir noch nicht sicher darüber, was genau das war.

Aber ich wollte diese Dinge nicht näher mit Delia diskutieren. Sie würde jedes kleinste Detail meiner Interaktion mit Harry zerpflücken.

Ich beendete meinen Satz mit: "Langweilig."

Delia lachte. "Was auch immer."

"Was hast du im Sommer gemacht?", versuchte ich schnell das Thema zu wechseln. Glücklicherweise hatte sie einen guten Sommer gehabt. Sie hörte praktisch gar nicht mehr auf über ihre Sommerfreunde und ihre Reise nach Amerika und Klettertouren zu reden. Ich konnte die Unterhaltung mit wenigen Worten aufrecht erhalten. Ich grinste und war nicht sicher, wie ich es schaffen würde, von diesem Mädchen nur kleine Dosierungen zu bekommen, wenn ich dieses Jahr in ihrem Schlafsaal schlief.

Sie hörte nicht mal auf zu sprechen, als wir in der Großen Halle angekommen waren. Sie verstummte erst, als die Auswahl begann. Als die erste Person nach Ravenclaw geschickt wurde, bemerkte ich, wie Harry abwesend auf ihren Tisch starrte. Ich folgte seinem Blick und lokalisierte das Ziel: Cho Chang ... für eine Sekunde wollte ich mich auch an den Ravenclawtisch setzen ... damit ich diese ach so tolle Fünftklässlerin würgen konnte.

Nach dem Essen begrüßte uns Dumbledore richtig, stellte den neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vor und erklärte das Trimagische Turnier.

Und das neue Schuljahr hatte offiziell begonnen.

**TBC...**


	13. 10 Dezember: Anderer Hogwartschampion

**10. Dezember: Ein anderer Hogwartschampion**

Professor "Mad-Eye" Moody. Er mochte Barty Crouch Junior gewesen sein, ein ganz besonderer Todesser, er mochte als ehemaliger Auror maskiert gewesen sein, er mochte die Absicht gehabt haben, Harry zu töten, aber er hatte einen Fehler gemacht.

Er hatte uns unterrichtet.

Er war so entschlossen, sich genau wie Moody zu verhalten, dass er den Fehler gemacht und uns alles beigebracht hatte, was wir wissen mussten. Um genau zu sein war er ein _toller _Lehrer. Wir haben viel von ihm gelernt. Es war schwer zu glauben, dass er nicht der echte Moody gewesen war.

Die Drittklässler aus Ravenclaw und Gryffindor warteten begierig darauf, ins Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu kommen. Wir waren die ganze Woche mehr als aufgeregt gewesen, Moodys Unterricht zu besuchen. Wir hatten die Geschichte von Malfoy gehört, der in ein Frettchen verwandelt worden war. Wir hatten die Gerüchte über "Immer wachsam" gehört. Wir hatten gehört, dass er verrückt war, aber fantastisch.

Ich saß neben Delia und Luna, als wir das deutliche Geräusch hörten. _Klong, klong, klong. _Durch die Tür kam Mad-Eye Moody. Sein Haar war genauso grausig wie damals, als wir ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen hatten. Sein hölzerner Fuß schaute unter seinem Umhang hervor.

"Packt eure Bücher wieder ein.", knurrte er. Dazu hatte er bis jetzt jede Klasse, die er unterrichtet hatte, aufgefordert. Wir meldeten uns, als er unsere Namen aufrief. Nachdem er das Pergament auf den Tisch geknallt hatte, stand er auf und ging vor uns auf und ab. Er blieb vor mir stehen. "Dein Spickoskop in deiner Tasche. Hat es in der letzten Zeit viel gepfiffen?"

Konnte er wirklich in meinen Rucksack sehen? Er hatte trotzdem Recht, das kleine Ding hatte kaum aufgehört zu pfeifen, seit ich die Schule betreten hatte. Ich hatte es in Papiertücher eingewickelt und zog es alle paar Stunden hervor, um daran herumzubasteln. "Ja, Professor.", sagte ich.

"Ich vermute, dass der ganze Unsinn, der hier in der Schule getrieben wird, etwas damit zu tun hat.", knurrte Moody. "Wenn du es mir gibst, kann ich es vielleicht reparieren." Ich holte es aus meiner Tasche und gab es ihm. Er zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab darauf und das Spickoskob verschwand.

Er wandte sich jetzt an die Klasse. "Ich habe Beschwerden von Eltern erhalten, die nicht wollen, dass ich hier bin.", bellte er, während sein magisches Auge jeden von uns genau unter die Lupe nahm. "Sie sagen, dass ich verrückt bin, dass die jahrelangen Kämpfe gegen schwarze Zauberer meinem Kopf geschadet haben." Er klopfte laut auf seinen Schreibtisch und wir machten einen Satz auf unseren Stühlen. "Unsinn! Mein Kopf ist genauso gut wie er immer war."

Er humpelte auf die rechte Seite des Zimmers und nahm Colins Buch, das der noch nicht verstaut hatte. Er blätterte durch die Seiten. "Eure Eltern sagen, ich soll euch die Flüche nicht zeigen. Das Ministerium wäre ebenfalls nicht sonderlich begeistert davon, wenn es wüsste, was wir hier tun. Sie sagen, ihr seid zu jung. Ich sage, sie haben Unrecht." Er schlug das Buch zu und gab es Colin zurück.

"Ihr-wisst-schon-wer hat nicht gezögert, jemanden anzugreifen, weil er noch nicht volljährig war, aber wenn jemand von euch denkt, er ist zu jung, um in dieser Klasse unterrichtet zu werden, da ist die Tür.", zeigte Moody. "Ihr werdet nicht bestraft. Dumbledore wird euch andere Unterrichtsstunden geben, damit ihr ... leichte, nichtfordernde, nichtsnutzige Sachen lernt!"

Ich schaute mich um. Niemand aufgestanden um zu gehen. Moody hatte unsere ganze Aufmerksamkeit.

Moody sprach weiter. "Dachte ich's mir doch.", sagte er. "Ich habe den anderen Klassen das gleiche gesagt, was ich euch sagen werde. Was nützt euch ein Gegenfluch, wenn ihr nicht wisst, gegen was ihr euch wert? Ein schwarzer Zauberer wird nicht so nett sein und euch eine Liste von Sprüchen und Flüchen geben, die er vielleicht oder vielleicht auch nicht gegen euch einsetzen wird. Ihr müsst bereit sein. Ihr müsst vorbereitet sein."

Er schaute sich um und sah wie eine Schlange aus, die bereit war, zuzuschnappen. "Es gibt unverzeiliche Flüche. Du ...!" Er zeigte auf einen Jungen aus Gryffindor, der hinter mir saß und Ethan Taylor hieß. "Kannst du mir einen von ihnen nennen?"

Ethan nickte und schaute entsetzt aus. "Mein Dad wurde vor Jahren von einem Todesser damit belegt.", flüsterte er. "Der Fluch, der foltert ... der Crusia ... der Crucia ..."

"Der Cruciatus-Fluch", knurrte Moody. Er ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und öffnete ein Glas auf dem Tisch. Er steckte seinen Finger rein und holte eine Spinne heraus. "Hässlicher Fluch ...", murmelte er und zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf das Insekt. "_Crucio!_"

Die Spinne bäumte sich sofort gegen den Spruch auf. Ich schluckte schwer als das Tier in Moodys Hand zitterte. Hätte es eine Stimme gehabt, hätte es geschrieen.

"Wirklich sehr hässlicher Fluch.", wiederholte Moody. Er behob den Fluch und schaute sich um. "Die mächtigsten Zauberer sind wehrlos gegen diesen Fluch. Wenn er lange genug benutzt wird, ist der Verstand in Gefahr." Er atmete durch und schaute auf mich. "Weasley, nicht wahr?" Ich nickte. "Ein weiterer Fluch, bitte."

Ich hatte gehofft, er würde mich nicht aufrufen. Ich war von ihm eingeschüchtert. Ich _wusste _die beiden weiteren Flüche. Der Todesfluch war einer davon, aber ich wollte nicht für den Tod einer unschuldigen Kreatur verantwortlich sein, egal wie scheußlich sie war. Es gab nur eine andere Möglichkeit. "Der Imperius-Fluch.", sagte ich.

Moody nickte. "Das ist der, den dein Bruder gewählt hat." Er zeigte mit dem Zauberstab auf die Spinne. "_Imperio!_" Die Spinne hörte auf, sich zu bewegen. Fast sofort sprang sie zum Tisch. Das Gesicht von Moody war streng, als ob er es schon mal gemacht hatte. Die Spinne hatte anscheinend ein Talent für Akrobatik und Stepptanz.

Ich starrte auf das Tier und weigerte mich zu lachen, als meine Klassenkameraden damit anfingen. Ich wusste, was der Fluch bewirkte. Er war dazu da, um die totale Kontrolle über jemanden zu gewinnen. Ich fragte mich sehr bestürzt, ob es das gewesen war, was die Erinnerung von Tom Riddle mit mir gemacht hatte.

"Was soll ich sie als nächsten tun lassen?", fragte Moody die Klasse. "Soll sie aus dem Fenster springen? Oder in einen von euren Mündern? Soll sie einen Zauberstab aufheben und euch damit verfluchen? Niemand lachte mehr. "Ich hoffe ihr versteht, welches Problem dieser Fluch bereitet."

Delia hob dieses Mal ihren Arm und ich war überrascht. Sie sagte sanft: "Man kann dafür sorgen, dass jemand seine Familie umbringt und niemand weiß, dass er jemals kontrolliert worden ist."

"Ganz genau.", sagte Moody. "Viele Leute haben behauptet, unter dem Imperiusfluch gestanden zu haben, nachdem Ihr-wisst-schon-wer untergegangen war. Weil es keine Möglichkeit gibt, herauszufinden, ob jemand wirklich damit verflucht worden ist, können wir sie Lügner nennen? Können wir nicht!"

Ich hob dieses Mal meine Hand. "Kann man ihn auch ohne Zauberstab benutzen?", fragte ich und dachte daran, dass Riddle vielleicht das Tagebuch benutzt hatte anstelle eines Zauberstabes.

"Ich hab noch nie von sowas gehört.", erwiderte er und ich entschloss mich dazu, später alleine mit Moody zu sprechen.

"Du!" Moody zeigte auf Luna. "Kannst du mir den letzten Fluch sagen?"

Luna, die normalerweise verträumt aussah, wirkte verängstigt. "Ich will nicht.", flüsterte sie. Sie schloss ihre Augen und versuchte sich in eine andere Situation zu wünschen.

"Der tödliche Fluch.", sagte Moody. Ich beobachtete, wie die Spinne auf dem Tisch stehen blieb, bevor sie schnell versuchte, wieder ins Glas zu klettern, so als ob sie wüsste, was auf sie zukam. "_Avada Kedavra!_", schrie Moody. Durch einen grünen Lichtblitz fiel die Spinne bewegungslos dorthin, wo sie gerade noch gestanden hatte.

"Es gibt keinen Gegenfluch.", sagte Moody. "Ich kenne nur eine Person, die ihn überlebt hat und ich habe ihn vor fünf Tagen getroffen."

Meine Gedanken wanderten zu Harry. Hatte Moody den Viertklässlern das gleiche erzählt? Hatte es Harry wehgetan zu sehen, wie genau seine Eltern gestorben waren und wie _er _gestorben wäre, wenn es dieses Wunder nicht gegeben hätte?

Ethan sagte laut: "Professor, wenn es keinen Gegenfluch gibt, warum zeigen sie ihn uns dann?"

"Ihr ... müsst ... wissen ...", sagte er und kam mit jedem Wort näher an Ethan heran. "Immer wachsam! Wenn ihr nicht auf das Schlimmste vorbereitet seid, dann habt ihr keine Chance, um dagegen anzukommen." Moody drehte sich zur Tafel um. "Ich möchte, dass ihr diese Notizen abschreibt ..." Er hörte auf zu schreiben und drehte sich um. "Miss Fawcett, ich hoffe, Sie haben genug Schokofrösche für die ganze Klasse."

Ich warf Sarah einen Blick zu und sah ihren verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck. Ihre Hände waren unter dem Tisch und versteckten offensichtlich etwas.

Als unsere erste Unterrichtsstunde in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu Ende war, sagte ich Delia und Luna, dass ich sie später einholen würde. Ich wartete, bis die Nachzügler gegangen waren und ging dann langsam auf Moody zu, der mit dem Rücken zu mir stand.

"Der Unterricht ist beendet, Miss Weasley.", sagte Moody, ohne sich umzudrehen. "Und ich weiß nicht, ob ich in der nächsten Zeit eine Gelegenheit haben werde, Ihr Spickoskop zu reparieren."

"Ich weiß, Professor, aber ich hatte eine Frage für Sie.", sagte ich sanft. "Über den Imperiusfluch."

"Zu persönlich, um sie vor der Klasse zu stellen, vermute ich.", fragte Moody. "Hat das etwas mit dem zauberstablosen Imperiusfluch zu tun?"

"Ja", sagte ich. Ich zögerte, und dann erzählte ich ihm in Kurzfassung von meinem ersten Jahr hier und wie die Erinnerung von Voldemort mich kontrolliert hatte. "Glauben Sie, dass das der Fluch war?"

"Es braucht ein starkes Stück Magie, damit so etwas funktioniert.", sagte Moody, als er sich endlich umdrehte. "Wenn es einen Zauberer gibt, der das schaffen kann, dann würde ich sagen, ist es Du-weißt-schon-wer. Allerdings klingt das, was du beschreibst, mehr wie eine Besessenheit. Sehr ähnlich, logisch gesehen aber anders."

Ich nickte. "Ich hasse bloß die Idee, dass Sie-wissen-schon-wer in mir drin war."

Moody grunzte. "Du hast gesagt, dass du kurzzeitig in der Lage warst, ihn zu bekämpfen?"

"Ja", erwiderte ich.

"Den mächtigsten Zauberer unserer Zeit.", sagte Moody, während mich sein Auge scannte. "Das ist beeindruckend." Er zeigte auf die Tür und lief neben mir. "Ich vermute, du wirst sehr gut sein, wenn wir versuchen werden, den Imperiusfluch abzuschütteln."

Ich blieb abrupt stehen. Meine Tasche war offen. Mein Buch zur Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste rutschte heraus und fiel zu Boden. Ich ignorierte es, als ich sagte: "Sie werden uns mit dem Fluch belegen?" Etwas darüber zu lernen war eine Sache. Es zu erleben eine ganz andere.

"Immer wachsam!", wiederholte Moody seinen berüchtigten Spruch.

Er bückte sich ungeschickt und hob mein Lehrbuch auf. Es war weit hinten aufgeschlagen. "Ich bezweifle, dass wir so weit kommen werden.", knurrte er, als er die Seite überflog. Er las den Spruch, der die Seite einnahm. "Flederwichtfluch", murmelte er und gab mir das Buch zurück. "Schwieriger Spruch, aber ich bezweifle, dass du Probleme damit haben wirst."

Während ich zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum ging, schlug ich die Seite auf, die er gelesen hatte. Ich sah ein Bild voll mit bösen Flederwichten, die das Gesicht eines Mannes attackierten. Ich las die Beschreibung des Spruchs.

____

__

**Flederwichtfluch**

Beschwörungsformel: Chiroptera

__

Der Flederwichtfluch ist ein lustiger und dennoch mächtiger Fluch. Er verwandelt

die Popel in der Nase des Opfers in mehrere Flederwichte.

Nach der Verwandlung werden die Flederwichte das Opfer sofort angreifen.

______

Der Flederwichtfluch ist sehr schwierig.

Er verlangt Erfahrung in Verwandlung und Kontrolle über die neu erschaffenen Flederwichte

mithilfe des Oppugno-Zauberspruchs. Viele junge Zauberer können zwei komplett

unterschiedliche Zaubersprüche nicht mit der selben Beschwörung kombinieren.

Er braucht Entschlossenheit, regelmäßiges Üben und eine starke Seele.

Ich schloss das Buch und murmelte die Beschwörung leise vor mich hin. Ich wiederholte _lustig und dennoch mächtig_. Ich dachte darüber nach, wie meine Brüder mich immer beschrieben hatten und entschied, dass die Beschreibung des Zauberspruches auch auf mich zutraf. Moody hatte gesagt, dass er nicht glaubte, dass der Spruch mir viele Probleme bereiten würde, dass er überzeugt davon war, dass ich so einen schwierigen Spruch meistern konnte. Ich würde den Spruch üben müssen und sehen, ob seine Zuversicht in mich auch gerechtfertigt war.

**TBC...**


	14. 11 Dezember: Anderer Hogwartschampion

**11. Dezember: Ein anderer Hogwartschampion**

Nach dem Essen war Hermine wieder damit beschäftigt, Mitglieder für .R. zu finden. Sie war genervt davon, dass ich nicht beitreten wollte. Als Neville über einen Stapel Bücher fiel, nutzte ich die Ablenkung und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Ich spazierte am See entlang. Ich mochte es, zwischendurch alleine zu sein. Die beste Gesellschaft, die ich manchmal hatte, war ich selbst. Ich hob einen Stein auf und warf ihn in den See. Wo er Wellen verursacht hatte, erschienen Luftblasen. Ein grünhäutiges Wesen tauchte auf. Es war ein Grindeloh. Das Wasserwesen zischte mich an.

Leicht belustigt zog ich meinen Zauberstab und entschied mich dafür, meinen neuen Zauberspruch auszuprobieren. Ich zeigte auf den Grindeloh und rief: "_Chiroptera!_" Der Grindeloh schaute mich neugierig an, zischte wieder und tauchte unter Wasser.

Enttäuscht überlegte ich mir, dass der Spruch vielleicht bei Wasserwesen nicht wirkte. Ich steckte den Zauberstab zurück in meinen Umhang und kehrte in den Gryffindorturm zurück. Schließlich hatte ich Hausaufgaben auf und ich konnte immer noch an einem anderen Tag üben.

In der nächsten Woche kündigte Moody dem Rest der Klasse an, dass wir üben würden, den Imperiusfluch abzuschütteln. "Ich habe diese Woche einige Beschwerden erhalten, was meine Lehrmethoden angeht. Ich sage das gleiche wie letzte Woche. Wenn ihr es lieber auf die harte Tour lernen wollt, wenn jemand euch vollständig beherrscht, dann bitte sehr. Ihr könnt gehen."

Keiner meiner Mitschüler ging. Einen nach dem anderen belegte Moody mit dem Fluch. Luna sprach mit einem deutlichen französischen Akzent und lachte unkontrolliert. Delia schlug mit ihren Armen und tat so, als würde sie durch das Zimmer fliegen. Ethan, der überhaupt keinen Rhythmus hatte, klopfte einen Takt schwierigen auf den Tischen. Langsam waren alle meine Mitschüler dran gewesen und keiner von ihnen war in der Lage, sich gegen den Fluch zu wehren.

Schließlich schaute Moody mich an. "Weasley, du bist die nächste." Ich stand auf und stellte mich vorne im Klassenzimmer auf. Ich atmete tief durch und bereitete mich vor. "_Imperio!"_, knurrte Moody.

Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl, nicht im geringsten so wie das, was ich mit Riddle erlebt hatte. Durch das Tagebuch hatte ich mich verloren gefühlt, schlecht und nicht wie ich selbst. Durch den Fluch fühlte ich mich frei, mehr wie ich selbst als jemals zuvor und (konnte ich es wagen, das zu sagen?) glücklich. Ich musste mir keine Sorgen mehr machen. Jemand anders hatte das Kommando und das war in Ordnung für mich.

_Dreh dich im Kreis, Weasley, _hörte ich Moodys Stimme. Das klang nach einer tollen Idee. Ich wusste nicht, warum ich nicht selbst darauf gekommen war. Ich drehte mich einmal um mich selbst und hörte, wie Moody mir sagte, dass ich nicht aufhören sollte.

Und dann hörte ich meine eigene Stimme in meinem Kopf. _Wird mir nicht schwindlig werden? Ich kann das nicht machen. Das ist dumm. Ich glaube, ich stehe lieber still. _Aber ich drehte mich trotzdem weiter.

_Dreh dich noch mal, Weasley._

_Du hast auf Riddle gehört._

_Nein. Ich werde mich nicht noch einmal kontrollieren lassen. Nein nein nein nein._

_DREH DICH NOCH MAL, WEASLEY!_

_Ist das nicht genau das, was Riddle tun würde? Hat er dich nicht herumkommandiert?_, dachte ich. _Er hat dafür gesorgt, dass du deine Freunde verletzt._

Als Moody den Fluch endlich aufhob, hatte ich große Probleme damit, nicht zu weinen. Es fühlte sich viel zu sehr wie das Tagebuch an. Ich wollte mich zu einer Kugel zusammenrollen und mit niemandem mehr sprechen. Moody beendete den Unterricht und sagte mir, dass ich warten sollte.

"Geht es Ihnen gut, Miss Weasley?", fragte er.

"Gut", murmelte ich und suchte meine Sachen zusammen.

"Man muss sich nicht dafür schämen, wenn man es nicht geschafft hat, den Fluch abzuschütteln.", sagte er.

"Ich dachte, ich würde es schaffen.", erwiderte ich.

"Ich glaube das immer noch.", sagte Moody. "Lassen Sie sich Zeit. Sie haben es heute fast geschafft."

Ich grunzte, genervt von mir selbst, weil ich versagt hatte, obwohl ich gehofft hatte, dass ich Erfolg haben würde. Harry war der Einzige in der Schule gewesen, der beim ersten Mal geschafft hatte, den Fluch zu brechen. Ich vermutete, dass es töricht von mir war zu glauben, dass ich das gleiche schaffen würde.

Am 30. Oktober kamen die ausländischen Schulen in Hogwarts an. Als die Schüler aus Durmstrang in unser Blickfeld kamen, hörte ich, wie Ron rief: "Harry! Das ist Krum!"

Ich stand mit Delia ein paar Reihen hinter dem Trio. Delia interessierte sich für die wenigsten berühmten Leute aus der Zaubererwelt, aber selbst sie erkannte den internationalen Quidditchspieler. "Ich hab keine Feder.", zischte sie.

Ich verdrehte die Augen. Ich warf Hermine einen Blick zu. Sie versuchte ihr bestes, um nicht allzu aufgeregt auszusehen. "Um Himmels Willen, Ron, er ist nur ein Quidditchspieler!", sagte sie. Ich lächelte, weil ich wusste, dass sie nur ihre eigene Bewunderung überspielen wollte.

Während wir der Schule in unsere Große Halle folgten, hörte ich, wie mehrere Sechsklässlerinnen versuchten, ihren Lippestift zu finden. Delia hörte sie. "Denkst du, er _würde _unterschreiben, wenn ich Lippenstift hätte?", sie durchsuchte hektisch ihre Taschen. Ich verdrehte die Augen. Erkannte sie nicht, dass Krum das ganze Jahr hier sein würde?

Dumbledore erklärte, dass der Feuerkelch der unparteiische Richter war, der den jeweiligen Schulchampion aussuchen würde und dass es eine Altersbegrenzung geben würde, sehr zur Betroffenheit vieler Schüler, unter anderem meiner Brüder. Als das Fest zu Ende war, begann das Turnier offiziell.

Am nächsten Abend, Halloween, suchte der Feuerkelch die Champions. Niemand war überrascht, dass Victor Krum der Champion von Durmstrang war. Die Jungs waren sehr erfreut, dass Fleur Delacour der Champion von Beauxbatons war. Alle Hogwartsschüler hielten den Atem an, als wir an der Reihe waren.

Er suchte Cedric Diggory aus. Obwohl er so nah bei uns wohnte und den Portschlüssel zur Weltmeisterschaft mit uns genommen hatte, kannte ich ihn nicht wirklich. Ich hatte gehört, dass er immer nett zu Lehrern war und respektvoll zu seinen Freunden, also respektierte ich ihn auch. Wenn wir schon keinen Champion aus Gryffindor haben konnten, dann war er eine exzellente Wahl. Ich fiel in den Jubel mit ein.

"_Harry Potter"_, hörte ich Dumbledore sagen, der mich aus meinen Gedanken riss. Ich schaute mich um und erkannte, was passiert war. Dumbledore hielt ein Stück Pergament in der Hand und machte ein verwirrtes Gesicht.

Harry war als zweiter Hogwartschampion ausgewählt worden. Das Gemurmel in der Halle wurde langsam lauter. Harry ... war ... der _zweite ..._ Hogwartschampion ... Wie war das möglich? Ich wusste sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Langsam, als wäre es ein Trauermarsch, lief Harry an uns allen vorbei und durch die Tür, durch die die drei anderen Champions gegangen waren. Die Lehrer, Schulleiter, Bagman und Crouch tauschten alle verwirrte und zweifelnde Blicke. Einer nach dem anderen stand auf und folgte dem letzten Champion.

Ich sprang von meinem Platz auf und nahm Harrys alten neben Ron ein. "Was geht hier vor?", fragte ich, denn wenn es irgendjemanden gab, der etwas wusste, dann waren es die zwei.

"Ich weiß es nicht", gab Hermine zu.

Ron hatte den Löffel, den er gehalten hatte, hingelegt. Sein Gesicht sagte alles. Er war wütend. "Er hat sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, es mir zu erzählen.", knurrte er.

"Hast du sein Gesicht nicht gesehen?", fragte ich. "Er hatte keine Ahnung!" Ich schaute hilfesuchend zu Hermine.

"Sie hat Recht.", stimmte Hermine mir zu. "Er hatte keine Ahnung."

"Natürlich hatte er!", murmelte Ron. Er stieß seinen Teller über den Tisch und ging zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Hermine schrie, als Pudding sie im Gesicht traf.

Das war das erste Mal, dass Ron und Harry Streit hatten. Hermine und ich versuchten, auf die Freunde einzureden. Ich bot an, mit Ron zu sprechen und Hermine übernahm Harry.

Ich fand Ron schließlich eines Abends unter einem Baum, wo er tatsächlich Hausaufgaben machte. Der kühle Herbstwind blies mir durch die Haare, als ich mich neben meinen lieben Bruder setzte. Ich wartete ein paar Minuten geduldig, aber als er auf meine Gegenwart nicht reagierte, machte ich sein Buch zu.

"Ginny!", knurrte er. "Ich muss das fertig machen."

"Nein, du musst damit aufhören, so ein Idiot zu sein!", sagte ich.

"Hau ab", murmelte er und lehnte sich gegen den Baum. "Ich bin nicht derjenige, der seinen besten Freund angelogen hat." Er zeigte mit dem Finger auf sich selbst. "Ich bin der ehrliche."

"Glaubst du wirklich, dass Harry seinen Namen in den Feuerkelch getan hat?"

"Natürlich hat er das! Er gibt doch ständig an."

"Er gibt an?", zischte ich. War mein Bruder wirklich so bescheuert?

"Er kümmert sich nicht um Regeln.", sagte Ron laut. "Er ist derjenige, der den Stein der Weisen retten MUSSTE. Er ist derjenige, der die Kammer des Schreckens finden MUSSTE. Er ist derjenige, der nach Sirius Black suchen MUSSTE."

"Hast du vergessen, _warum _er nach der Kammer gesucht hat, Ron?", fragte ich giftig.

Ron schüttelte seinen Kopf und machte weiter. "Was ist mit dem anderen Zeug?"

Ich erklärte es so gut ich konnte. Harry hatte all diese Dinge gemacht, um andere Menschen zu retten, inklusive mir, und nicht wegen des Ruhmes und der Aufmerksamkeit, die ihm das alles bringen würde. Hätte er seinen Namen in den Feuerkelch getan, obwohl es gegen Dunbledores Regeln war, würde er selbstsüchtig sein und nur zu seinem persönlichen Vorteil handeln. Es wäre eine Handlung, die so gar nicht seinem Charakter entsprach. Er hatte den Stein gerettet, um Voldemort aufzuhalten, nicht um für immer zu leben. Er hatte eine Menge riskiert, um Sirius zu retten.

Er schaute mich überrascht an. "Warum weißt du von Sirius?"

"Das ist egal", sagte ich schnell. "Was nicht egal ist, ist, dass du hier falsch - "

Ron unterbrach mich. "Natürlich bist du auf seiner Seite. Du stehst auf ihn, seit du ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen hast."

"Ronald Billius Weasley!", schrie ich und sprang auf meine Füße, während ich mich einmal mehr wie meine Mutter fühlte. "Wie kannst du es wagen mir zu unterstellen ...?" Ich konnte nicht einmal den Satz beenden. Ich bedachte ihn mit dem hässlichsten Blick, zu dem ich fähig war und stürmte zum Schloss. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass Ron behauptete, ich würde auf Harrys Seite sein, nur weil ich auf ihn stand. Dieser Idiot! Dieser Trottel! Dieses Arschloch! Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich noch einige andere Wörter in den Mund nahm, als ich auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum war.

**TBC...**


	15. 12 Dezember: Anderer Hogwartschampion

**12. Dezember: Ein anderer Hogwartschampion**

"Ron ist hoffnungslos", sagte ich zu Hermine zwei Tage vor der ersten Aufgabe. Ich stach meine Gabel in meine Eier und führte sie zu meinem Mund. Ich wartete, bis sie etwas ausgekühlt waren und aß den ersten Bissen.

"Harry ist nicht viel besser", gab Hermine zu und biss von ihrem Toast ab. "Er und ich wissen, dass Ron das nicht _wirklich _glaubt. Ron ist nur eifersüchtig."

Das konnte ich sehen. Harry musste der Zauberer sein, über den die Welt am meisten sprach und Ron war sein bester Freund. "Ich hasse es, wenn sie so wütend aufeinander sind. Es ist sehr tröstend für mich, wenn ich weiß, dass ihr drei immer zusammen sein werdet. Das ist eine der wenigen Sachen, auf die ich mich verlassen kann.", sagte ich und nippte an meinem Saft.

Hermine wurde rot. "Das bedeutet mir viel."

Ich entschied, dass der Streit zwischen Harry und Ron zu deprimierend war und suchte ein sehr viel angenehmeres Thema. "Wie weit bist du denn mit dieser _Hausaufgabe_?"

Hermine runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn und erinnerte sich schließlich an das, was wir vor Beginn des Schuljahres diskutiert hatten. "Oh ja, das.", sagte sie und lenkte sich mit den Überresten ihrer Eier ab. "Es ist einfach nur, na ja, ich glaube Harry braucht im Moment Unterstützung mehr als Ron und ich hab nicht viele Nachforschungen angestellt. Ich, ähm, weiß immer noch nicht, wie ich darüber fühle."

"Könnte das nicht zufällig etwas ...", grinste ich und deutete auf den _Tagespropheten_, der ein paar Meter entfernt auf dem Tisch lag, "mit deiner Liebe für Harry Potter zu tun haben?"

Hermine griff nach der Zeitung und schmiss sie durch die Halle. Die Seiten verteilten sich in alle Richtungen. "Es tut mir Leid, Ginny. Rita ist eine niederträchtige Person. Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich ..."

"Natürlich nicht.", sagte ich. "Du würdest mir das nie antun." Wir schwiegen eine Weile, während wir weiter aßen. Ich entschloss mich dazu, noch ein weiteres interessantes Thema anzuschneiden. "Glaubst du, dass Krum die erste Aufgabe gut hinkriegen wird?"

Hermine schnaubte. "Das sollte er besser, nach all den Nachforschungen, die er anstellt. Er ist ständig in der Bücherei. Das ist ziemlich nervig, besonders wenn sein Fanclub dort auftaucht."

Bevor ich antworten konnte unterbrach Harry unser Frühstück. "Hermine, ich brauche deine Hilfe.", sagte er und machte sich nicht die Mühe, sich hinzusetzen.

"Willst du frühstücken, Harry?", bot ich an.

Er drehte sich um und bemerkte mich endlich. "Oh hi, Ginny. Nein danke. Ich fühl mich nicht besonders gut."

Hermine verschlang schnell den Rest ihres Essens, verabschiedete sich von mir und ließ mich alleine sitzen. Ich hoffte, dass es darum ging, dass er sich mit Ron versöhnen wollte. Ich beendete mein Frühstück und ging dann auf die Suche nach Ron um zu sehen, ob er in einer erträglichen Stimmung war. Und wenn nicht, dann hätte ich wenigstens jemanden, an dem ich meinen Flederwichtfluch über konnte.

Die erste Aufgabe war eine angsteinflößende Nervenprobe, aber Harry war phänomenal. Er rief seinen Besen herbei mit dem Zauberspruch, den Hermine ihm beigebracht hatte. Er jagte den Hornschwanz durch das Stadion, bis er das Ei erreichte. Gryffindor war außer sich. Harry hatte den Preis relativ unbeschadet bekommen, aber der richtige Preis war, dass Ron endlich zugab, dass er Unrecht gehabt hatte und die Jungen sich wieder vertrugen.

Die Atmosphäre in der Schule änderte sich dramatisch, als der Weihnachtsball schließlich angekündigt wurde. Ich wartete extra lange während des Essens mit dem Trio, während ich hoffte und wünschte, dass Harry mich endlich bemerken würde. Aber sehr zu meinem Verdruss warf er Cho nervöse Blicke zu. Ich lief nach dem Unterricht Gänge entlang, von denen ich wusste, dass Harry sie nahm und flehte ihn still an, dass er mich zum Ball einladen würde. Zu meinem großen Entsetzen umgab eine Traube von Mädchen Harry an jeder Ecke. Harry sah umwerfend aus, als er jede Einladung ablehnte.

Unglaublich genervt warf ich mich auf Hermines Bett. Ich war frustriert. Andere Jungen hatten angefangen, mich zu bemerken. Um genau zu sein hatte ich zwei Einladungen von Jungen aus Harrys Jahrgang abgelehnt, nur damit ich immer noch frei war, falls Harry sich dazu entschied, mich zu fragen. Warum erregte ich die Aufmerksamkeit von jedem anderen, nur nicht von dem Jungen, den ich begehrte?

"Kein Glück bis jetzt?", fragte Hermine mich. Ich warf ihr einen Blick zu und sie sah so frustriert aus wie ich mich fühlte. Sie hatte ohne Zweifel das gleiche getan wie ich und geduldig darauf gewartet, dass ihr Traumprinz den Boden unter ihren Füßen wegfegen würde. Unglücklicherweise war ihr Traumprinz der ahnungsloseste rothaarige Zauberer in der Schule, vielleicht sogar der ganzen Welt.

"Nein", seufzte ich. "Du?"

"Nein."

Parvati und Lavender kamen herein. Lavender wurde rosa und lächelte breiter als jemals zuvor. Sie sahen mich und quietschten. "Ginny!", sagte Parvati. "Du musst uns erlauben, deine Haare für den Ball zu machen!"

"Ich werde nicht gehen.", gab ich zu.

"Ich dachte, dass Michael Corner dich gefragt hat.", warf mir Lavender vor.

Das lustige war, dass er das getan hatte. Ich war dem Jungen noch nie begegnet, als er mich beim Mittagessen angesprochen hatte. Er hatte mich anscheinend dieses Schuljahr aus der Ferne bewundert und wollte mich zum Ball einladen. Ich war sehr rot geworden und hatte ihm gesagt, dass ich ablehnen müsste. Dann war ich weggerannt.

"Ich hab nein gesagt.", erwiderte ich.

"Warum?", fragte Parvati. "Er ist ein gutaussehender Typ." Sie schaute mich neugierig an, studierte mein Gesicht und machte eine verständnisvolle Geste. "Du wartest auf Harry, oder?"

"Nein", log ich. Ich musste damit aufhören, mein Herz auf der Zunge zu tragen. Es wurde lächerlich, dass jeder so gut über meine Gefühle Bescheid wusste. Verzweifelt wechselte ich das Thema und fragte die Mädchen, wer ihre Verabredungen waren.

"Seamus hat mich gerade gefragt.", quietschte Lavender und wurde noch pinker als zuvor. Parvate überraschte mich als sie zugab, dass sie noch niemand gefragt hatte. Sie war ein wunderschönes Mädchen. Ich wettete, dass die meisten Jungs von ihr eingeschüchtert waren und dachten, dass sie schon eine Verabredung hatte.

"Hat Ron dich schon gefragt?", fragte Parvati Hermine.

Hermine wurde nervös. "Was?", fragte sie. "Nein ... ich meine ... warum ... Ron? Warum sollte er mich fragten? Wir sind nur Freunde."

"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Es ist immer noch Zeit.", erwiderte Lavender. "Oder _du _könntest _ihn _fragen."

"Ich werde ihn nicht auf den Ball einladen!", kreischte Hermine. Sie stand auf. "Wenn ihr mich entschuldigt, ich muss einige Nachforschungen anstellen." Sie griff sich ihre Tasche und stürmte aus dem Zimmer, während ich auf ihrem Bett sitzen blieb.

"Ich weiß nicht, wen sie zu täuschen versucht.", sagte Parvati. "Sie ist in seiner Gegenwart so nervös, seit wir wissen, dass es einen Ball geben wird."

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Ich war genauso wütend wie Hermine. Ich musste etwas Dampf ablassen. Es war Zeit für Zeit für mich alleine. Ich verabschiedete mich von den Mädchen und ging zum Quidditchfeld. Ich zog meinen Zauberstab hervor und übte ein paar Sprüche. Ich versuchte den Flederwichtfluch an ein paar ahnungslosne Vögeln. Er war irgendwie erfolgreich.

"Wieder treffen wir uns, Ginny.", sagte jemand hinter mir. Ich drehte mich um und sah Zacharias Smith und zwei Mitglieder des Quidditchteams von Hufflepuff dort stehen. Jeder hielt seinen eigenen Besen. Ich atmete erleichtert aus, weil ich wusste, dass Zacharias in meinem Jahrgang war und mich nicht zum Ball einladen konnte.

"Hallo Zacharias", murmelte ich. "Ich war gerade dabei zu gehen."

"Du hattest Glück, Weasley.", grinste Zacharias. "Dumbledore hat die Quidditchsaison gestrichen. Sehr vorteilhaft für dich."

Ich hob meinen Zauberstab absichtlich zu meinem Auge und tat so, als würde ich ihn untersuchen. "Was willst du damit sagen, Zacharias?"

"Lust auf ein Wettfliegen?", schlug er vor. "Wenn ich gewinne, dann gehst du mit Summerby hier zum Ball ..." Er zeigte auf seinen Freund. Ich erkannte ihn als den Sucher. "Aber auf dem Ball tanzt du mit mir."

Summerby schüttelte den Kopf. "Ginny, das musst du nicht tun."

Ich ignorierte Summerbys Bemerkung. Ich wusste natürlich, dass ich sehr viel schneller als Smith fliegen konnte und wartete begierig darauf, dem Idioten zu zeigen, dass er falsch lag. "Was, wenn ich gewinne?", fragte ich ihn neugierig.

"Deine Wahl."

Ich dachte eine lange Sekune darüber nach. Was würde das Schlimmste für ihn sein? Das Quidditchteam verlassen? Nein, nicht peinlich genug. Mich für immer in Ruhe lassen? Aber an wem würde ich dann meine Zaubersprüche üben können? Ich wusste es ... Ich mochte das Mädchen und hatte kein Problem mit ihr, aber alle Jungs verabscheuten sie. "Du musst Eloise Midgen dazu bringen, mit dir zum Ball zu gehen ... und du musst ein Gentleman sein."

Smith presste die Zähne zusammen. Er riss Summerby seinen Besen aus der Hand und warf ihn mir zu. "Die Wette gilt", zischte er mir zu, als ich den Besen fing. "Zwei Runden um den Platz."

Ich stimmte zu. Wir standen beide neben einem der Ringe. Summerby stand vor uns und hielt seinen Zauberstab in die Luft. Als er damit anfing, rote Funken zu sprühen, starteten Smith und ich.

Überraschenderweise war er ein schneller Flieger. Es war irreführend, wenn man ihn während der Spiele auf dem Platz sah. Im Spiel hielt er an und flog dann wieder los. Wenn es nur um Geradeausfliegen ging, dann war er schnell, aber nicht schnell genug, um mich abzuhängen. Wir waren gleichauf als wir die erste Runde geschafft hatten.

Ich überholte ihn. Ich lachte triumphierend, als ich sah, wie er es nicht schaffte, mich einzuholen. Ich hörte, wie er fluchte, als wir uns der Ziellinie näherten. Näher, noch näher ... und dann fühlte ich, wie mein Besen unkontrolliert von der Ziellinie wegflog. Dieser Betrüger! Er musste meinen Besen kurz vor dem Ziel verhext haben. Ich hörte ihn lachen, als mein Besen aus dem Stadion flog.

Ich krachte in einen Baum. Ich fluchte und spuckte ein Blatt aus meinem Mund. Murrend saß ich da und überlegte mir, auf wie viele verschiedene Arten ich ihn verhexen konnte.

Unter mir hörte ich eine Stimme sagen: "Erkläre! Andrei sagt, dass du jeden Tag in der Bibliothek bist. Dort, wo das Schlammblut lernt. Wir haben uns doch darauf geeinigt, dass wir uns nicht auf ihre Sorte einlassen würden, bevor wir die Schule verlassen haben."

Ich linste durch die Blätter und sah Igor Karkaroff. Er war offensichtlich verdammt wütend. Ich versuchte leise zu erkennen, mit wem er sprach.

"Nein, ich habe dem nie zugestimmt." Die Stimme war kräftig und tief. "Ich werde Ihre Vorurteil nicht teile!"

"Viktor, sei vernünftig!", schrie Karkaroff. Also sprach er mit Krum ... und dann ergab alles einen Sinn. Krum war in der Bibliothek, weil er an Hermine interessiert war. Ich schlug mir vor Überraschung die Hand vor den Mund.

"Ich bin vernünftig!", schrie Krum zurück. "Ich werde sie auf den Ball einlade. Sie werde mich nicht aufhalten!"

Karkaroff schnaubte abfällig. "Du bringst alles in Verruf, wofür Durmstrang steht!"

"Nein. Das habe Sie selbst geschafft!" Krums schwere Schritte waren im Gras zu hören. Karkaroffs leichtere Schritte folgten.

Ich ging in die Bibliothek, nachdem ich drei Minuten später vom Baum geklettert war. Ich überlegte, ob ich Hermine erzählen sollte, was ich gerade gehört hatte, entschied mich aber dagegen. Wenn ich an ihrer Stelle wäre und Harry mich fragen wollte, dann würde ich nicht wollen, dass die Überraschung ruiniert wurde. Statt dessen würde ich sie davon überzeugen, dass sie nicht mehr auf Ron warten sollte.

**TBC...**


	16. 13 Dezember: Anderer Hogwartschampion

**13. Dezember: Ein anderer Hogwartschampion**

Madam Pince schrie mich an, weil ich durch die Bibliothek rannte. Ich verlangsamte meinen Schritt und fand Hermine kurz darauf. Sie hatte geweint. Aber um das zu verstecken, las sie in einem Buch über die Unterdrückung von Kobolden. Ich setzte mich ihr gegenüber.

Sie sah auf. "Hi Ginny", murmelte sie und versuchte von ihren tränennassen Wangen abzulenken. "Mir ist egal, was Harry sagt, ich weiß, dass er Probleme mit der zweiten Aufgabe hat ..."

Ehrlich gesagt kümmerte mich das im Moment herzlich wenig. "Ich habe mir überlegt", begann ich, "dass du ..."

Sie unterbrach mich, so als ob sie überhaupt nicht gehört hätte, was ich gesagt hatte. "Ich werde nicht darauf warten, dass Ron mich fragt.", sagte sie leise.

Ich starrte sie an. Wenigstens war es nicht schwierig, sie zu überzeugen. "Ich stimme dir zu.", erwiderte ich. "Du machst dich wegen ihm verrückt. Er ist diese vielen Tränen nicht wert ..." Und ich hörte auf zu reden und dachte an Harry. War er den Ärger wert? War er es wert, dass ich auf ihn wartete?

"Ich weiß", flüsterte Hermine. Ich nahm ihre Hand und lächelte mitfühlend. "Willst du wirklich auf den Ball gehen, Ginny?" Ich nickte. "Es tut mir Leid, dir das zu sagen, aber ich finde, dass du aufhören solltest, darauf zu warten, dass Harry dich fragt."

Ich nickte langsam und verstand. Er war nicht interessiert. Er würde mich nicht fragen. Er würde Cho fragen. Meine Innereien zogen sich beim Gedanken an sie zusammen. Für einen Moment zog ich in Erwägung, sie mit jemand anderem zu verkuppeln, aber das wäre gemein und das konnte ich Harry nicht antun.

"Wir sind so bescheuerte kleine Mädchen.", sagte Hermine und lachte falsch. "Und weinen wegen blöden Jungs." Sie schlug das Buch zu und schob es von sich weg. "Ich habe keine Lust mehr zu lesen." Sie legte ihren Kopf auf den Tisch und seufzte. Es war ein deutliches Anzeichen der Frustration, wenn dieses Mädchen nicht mehr lesen wollte.

Ich nahm ihr das Buch weg. "Willst du, dass ich es aufräume?", fragte ich und sie murmelte etwas, das wie _Ist mir egal _klang. Ich stand auf und ging zu dem richtigen Regal, um das Buch zurückzustellen. Ich fand den richtigen Platz, stellte ein umgefallenes Buch auf und schaute durch die Lücke im Regal.

Viktor Krum stand vor Hermine am Tisch. Sie hatte noch gar nicht bemerkt, dass er da stand. Vielleicht hatte sie gedacht, dass ich es bin, die wieder zurück gekommen war.

"Entschuldige bitte", sagte Krum so sanft er konnte, für den Fall, dass Hermine schlief.

Hermines Kopf schoss nach oben. Hätte ich ihren Gesichtsausdruck sehen können, ich war mir sicher, dass ich gelacht hätte. "Oh", sagte sie etwas zu lebhaft. "Hi."

"Ich habe schon lange mit dir spreche wollen.", sagte Krum und wirkte etwas kleinlaut. "Du siehst mich nicht so an wie die andere Mädchen."

"Oh, naja ... ich ..."

"Ich bin hierher gekomme, wenn du hier warst, aber ich war zu schüchtern, um dich anzuspreche."

Ein internationaler Quidditchstar war zu schüchtern, um ein Mädchen anzusprechen? Oh, wenn Ron das nur hören könnte. Ich fragte mich, was er wohl darüber denken würde.

"Zu schüchtern?", flüsterte Hermine.

Er streckte seine Hand aus. "Mein Name ist Viktor Krum.", sagte er und ich verdrehte die Augen. Wer wusste nicht, wer er war? Er nahm Hermines Hand und küsste sie auf den Handrücken. "Wie heißt du?"

"Hermine Granger." Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht.

Krum nickte und versuchte, sich den schwierigen Namen zu merken. Er runzelte die Stirn.

_Damit wirst du noch deine Probleme haben, oder?, _dachte ich.

Krums Stirnrunzeln verschwand und er lächelte. "Erminne.", sagte er. "Die Zeitungen sage, dass du Harry Potters Freundin bist."

Ich glaubte, dass ich die Hitze _spüren _konnte, die von Hermines Gesicht ausging. "Die Zeitungen lügen."

Krums Lächeln wurde breiter. Das war offensichtlich genau das, was er hatte hören wollen. "Erweist du mir die Ehre und gehst mit mir zusamme zum Weihnachtsball?"

"Was ...? Du meinst, ich soll mit dir gehen?" Hermine schnappte nach Luft. "Viktor, ich würde liebend gerne mit dir zum Ball gehen."

Krum verbeugte sich leicht. Er drehte sich um und verließ die Bibliothek. Ich beobachtete, wie Hermine die Hände auf ihr Gesicht legte und quietschte vor Aufregung.

"Du kannst jetzt rauskommen.", rief sie und warf mir über ihre Schulter einen Blick zu.

Ich kam hervor, als ob mir alles gehören würde, und setzte mich in den Stuhl, der ihr gegenüber stand. Ich tat so, als ob ich das eben nicht gesehen hätte. "Ich hatte Probleme damit, das richtige Regal für das Buch zu finden.", sagte ich lässig.

"Natürlich", sagte sie. Ihr Lächeln war so groß. "Jetzt müssen wir für dich eine Verabredung finden."

Etwas später verließ ich das Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke mit Delia. Sie sprach darüber, dass sie nicht zum Ball gehen würde, weil sie noch niemand gefragt hatte. Sie sagte, dass sie zum Gemeinschaftsraum gehen, auf den nächsten älteren Schüler warten und ihn dazu überreden würde, sie mitzunehmen. Ich entdeckte Neville, der alleine auf einer Bank saß. Er sah so traurig aus. Ich sagte Delia, dass sie ohne mich gehen sollte.

Ich setzte mich neben den deprimierten Jungen. "Warum so traurig, Neville?"

Er sah überrascht auf. Ich bezweifelte, dass er bemerkt hatte, dass ich mich neben ihn gesetzt hatte. Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und sagte: "Nichts, Ginny."

"Ich bin Experte darin, so zu tun, als ob nichts wäre. Du kannst mir nichts vormachen."

Neville sah mich verlegen an. Ich nahm an, dass es nicht sein Fehler war. Gryffindors waren nicht bekannt dafür, dass sie ihre Gefühle leicht verstecken konnten. Es war ein Segen und ein Fluch zugleich. "Ich hab Hermine gefragt, ob sie mit mir zum Ball gehen will und sie hat nein gesagt."

Er hatte Hermine gefragt? Das war mir neu. Ich hatte nie daran gedacht, dass Neville jetzt wirklich Mädchen _mochte_. Es ergab wahrscheinlich Sinn. Hermine war immer nett zu Neville gewesen, hatte ihm mit den Hausaufgaben geholfen und schenkte ihm sehr viel mehr Aufmerksamkeit als die meisten Mädchen.

"Glaubst du, dass Hermine mich angelogen hat, als sie gesagt hat, dass sie schon eine Verabredung hat?"

"Vertrau mir, Neville. Sie hat eine Verabredung."

Neville nickte. Er glaubte nicht wirklich daran, dass Hermine so oberflächlich sein würde. Er lehnte sich nach vorne und bedeckte sein Gesicht mit den Händen. "Ginny", fing er an.

Ich wusste genau, was er mich fragen würde, bevor er es sagte. Neville fühlte sich in meiner Gegenwart wohl. Ich wusste, dass er nicht auf mich stand und er wusste, dass ich nicht auf ihn stand. Und bevor er fragte, wusste ich bereits, dass ich seinen Vorschlag akzeptieren würde. Er war ein süßer junger Mann, vielleicht nicht der schlauste, gut aussehendste oder bestorganisierteste Typ, aber er nahm Aussehen nicht so wichtig wie mein Bruder und Harry. Okay, vielleicht war Harry Aussehen nicht wichtig und seine Schwärmerei für Cho war tiefgehender und nicht nur wegen ihrer Schönheit. Wenn Harry mich schon nicht zum Ball einlud, dann konnte ich auch genauso gut mit Neville gehen und Spaß haben.

"Würdest du, ähm, ich meine, wirst du zum, zum, äh, zum Ball ..."

"Natürlich werde ich das, Neville.", erwiderte ich.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wer von beiden armseliger ist." Das war Harper, der aus dem Klassenzimmer kam. "Entweder Longbottom, der so verzweifelt ist, dass er ein Schlammblut und ein Wiesel an einem Tag gefragt hat", schnarrte er, "oder das Wiesel, das tatsächlich mit ihm gehen will."

Neville sagte nichts, als ich aufstand. "Harper, wenn du nicht die Klappe hälst, dann werde ich dich so verhexen wie während der Weltmeisterschaft."

Harper fasste sich automatisch an die Schulter, dort, wo der Spruch ihn getroffen hatte. "Ich schulde dir immer noch was dafür, Weasley. Du passt besser auf dich auf."

Ich trat näher zu ihm. "Warum sollten wir das nicht gleich regeln? Ich muss nirgendwo hin." Unsere Nasen berührten sich und bettelte ihn insgeheim an, dass er es versuchen würde. Ich brannte darauf, den Flederwichtfluch auszuprobieren.

"Drohungen, Weasley?" Dieses Mal war es Snape. Er stand hinter Harper und demonstrierte seinen kalten Blick. "Zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor.", sagte er. "Und warum lungern Sie in den Kerkern rum, wenn der Unterricht schon seit zehn Minuten beendet ist?"

"Longbottom hat sie angefleht, mit ihm zum Ball zu gehen." Harper grinste.

"Wie ... rührend.", sagte Snape. Er schaute mich voller Abneigung an. "Wenn seine Verabredungsfähigkeiten nur halb so gut sind wie sein Talent für Zaubertränke, dann ist das wirklich etwas begehrenswertes, Weasley."

Ich versuchte mein Temperament zurückzuhalten. Ich konnte nichts auf Snapes Bemerkung erwidern, oder wir würden noch mehr Punkte verlieren. Ich wollte ihn verhexen, aber das würde eine noch größere Strafe nach sich ziehen. Ich warf Harper einen Blick zu. Er grinste mich an. Ich schoss Dolche aus meinen Augen ab.

"Verschwinden Sie, Weasley", befahl Snape. "Oder ich werde weitere fünf Punkte abziehen, weil Sie die Gänge blockieren."

Ich warf Snape den gleichen Blick zu und drehte mich um, um mit Neville zu gehen, aber er war weg.

Tage später schlug ich das Porträt der Fetten Dame auf und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum. Als ich draußen stand, schüttelte ich mich vor Wut und Traurigkeit. _Du wirst nicht weinen, Ginny _aber ich konnte zwei Tränen nicht daran hindern, zu entkommen. ich hatte gerade herausgefunden, dass Harry Cho zum Ball eingeladen hatte.

Ich hatte nie gedacht, dass Harry den Mut dazu aufbringen würde. Nach den ganzen nervösen Blicken, die er ihr letztes Jahr zugeworfen hatte, hatte ich gedacht, dass er zu feige dazu war. Ich hatte mir selbst gesagt, dass ich nicht wütend sein würde, egal, wen Harry fragen würde. Ich hatte mir geschworen, dass ich mich für ihn freuen würde.

Ich trat die erste Stufe einer Treppe und grunzte frustriert. Ich spürte, wie der Fortschritt, den ich bezüglich meiner Schwärmerei für Harry gemacht hatte, wieder zurückging. Ich begann, lächerliche Argumente zu suchen.

_Er mag sie nur, weil sie schön ist. Na und, bin ich nicht auf schön? Die Jungs, die mich zum Ball eingeladen haben, sind der Beweis dafür. Jemand denkt, dass ich den Ärger wert bin. Vielleicht ist es, weil sie eine gute Quidditchspielerin ist. Ich bin gut, ich hatte nur noch nicht die Gelegenheit, das zu beweisen. Ich weiß, es ist, weil sie älter ist. Okay, dagegen kann ich nichts tun. Die Runde hat sie gewonnen._

Außerdem hatte sie schon eine Verabredung. Der Gedanke allein hätte mich beruhigen sollen. Aber er schaffte es nicht. Harry hatte sie immer noch gefragt ... _sie_, nicht mich. Ich sollte nicht so wütend sein. Harry gehörte nicht mir, deshalb konnte ich mich nicht aufregen. Er konnte sich verlieben in wen immer er wollte.

Und dann hat Ron, mein bescheuerter Bruder, mich Harry angeboten, als ob ich ihm gehören würde. Harry hätte das Netteste getan, was er tun konnte und zugestimmt, mit mir zu gehen. Er war diese Sorte Junge. Ich wusste, dass ich, wenn ich Harry nur zeigen konnte, wie viel Spaß man mit mir haben konnte, ihn für immer von Cho ablenken konnte. Aber ich hatte eine Verabredung. Ich hatte nicht noch länger warten können. Ich _hatte _ja unbedingt eine Verabredung haben müssen.

_Schäm dich!_, schalt ich mich selbst. _Neville ist ein netter, aufmerksamer Mensch und ich sollte glücklich sein, mit ihm verabredet zu sein. Er war nur einfach nicht ... er war nicht ... Sag es bloß nicht, Ginny ... wag es bloß nicht, das zu sagen ..._

Das Porträt schwang auf und Hermine kam heraus. Sie begrüßte mich mit einem halbherzigen Lächeln. "Sie haben uns endlich gefragt.", sagte sie sanft.

"Theoretisch.", sagte ich. "Harry hat mich nicht gefragt. Ron hat das für mich getan." Ich zog sie näher an mich heran und legte meinen Arm um ihre Schultern. "Wird er mich _jemals _bemerken, Hermine?"

Hermine lächelte und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er ist im Moment zu sehr mit Cho beschäftigt.", gab sie zu. Sie war für ein paar Sekunden still. "Aber nur, weil er nicht weiß, wer du bist."

"Er weiß, wer ich bin."

"Du hast zu viel Angst, vor ihm du selbst zu sein.", stellte Hermine fest. "Du bist genau das, was er in seinem Leben braucht, aber alles, was er sieht ist die schüchterne, rot werdende kleine Schwester seines besten Freundes. Wenn du dich entspannen und du selbst sein würdest, würde er das erkennen. Aber du musst damit aufhören zu warten, dass er dich zufällig bemerken wird und dafür _sorgen_, dass er dich absichtlich bemerkt."

Sie war nicht gemein. Sie war ehrlich. Und ich wusste, dass sie es auf eine Weise gesagt hat, in der sie nicht nur auf Harry und mich anspielte. Sie hatte Recht. Zum ersten Mal zog ich es in Erwägung, Harry aufzugeben, aber ich weigerte mich. "Ich bin noch nicht bereit dazu, das zu tun."

"Ich auch nicht.", flüsterte sie. "Lass uns essen."

**TBC...**


	17. 14 Dezember: Anderer Hogwartschampion

**14. Dezember: Ein anderer Hogwartschampion**

Mum schickte mir ein einfaches rotes Kleid, das viel von meinem Rücken zeigte. Ich hätte zwar eines bevorzugt, das auf der Vorderseite einen besseren Ausblick hatte, wenn ihr versteht, was ich meine, aber ich war zufrieden. Ich ließ Parvati und Lavender an meine Haare ran und ich musste zugeben, dass sie beeindruckend aussahen.

Hermine sah beeindruckend aus. Sie hatte zehn Galleonen für Haarglätter ausgegeben, aber das war es wert. Ihr Festumhang war immergrün. Es war zu schade, dass sie sich nicht so zurecht gemacht hatte, um Krum zu beeindrucken. Es war alles für Ron. Es war alles dazu da, um Ron zu zeigen, was er verpasste.

Neville war ein grauenvoller Tänzer, ganz ehrlich. Meine Füße brachten mich am Ende des Abends um. Ich warf Harry einen Blick zu und sah, dass er fast so große Schwierigkeiten wie Neville hatte. Aber zumindest trat er nicht auf die Füße seiner Verabredung. Harry schaute zu mir, als Neville ein weiteres Mal meine Zehen fand. Ich verzog das Gesicht, sagte aber nichts. Als ich wieder zu Harry blickte, sah er panisch aus und ich konnte nicht anders als ihn umwerfend zu finden.

Ich ließ meinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen und fand Ron, der sich nicht mal in der Nähe der Tanzfläche befand. Er musste Hermine endlich mit Krum gesehen haben. _Geschieht ihm recht_, dachte ich. Er hatte jede Gelegenheit gehabt, sie zu fragen. Während Ron schmollte, gesellte Harry sich zu meinem blöden Bruder. Ein weiterer unzufriedener Käufer. Aber wenigstens hatte Hermine Spaß.

"Neville, macht es dir was aus, wenn ich mir deine liebenswerte Verabredung für einen Tanz ausborge?"

Ich drehte meinen Kopf und hielt mich gerade noch davon ab, nach Luft zu schnappen. Michael Corner stand neben uns. Er trug einen blauen und bronzefarbenen Festumhang. Es waren die Farben seines Hauses, Ravenclaw. Sein dunkles Haar war sorgfältig zurückgegeelt. Seine smaragdfarbenen Augen schauten mich bewundernd an. Ich muss zugeben, in diesem Augenblick vergaß ich Harry Potter. Michael Corner war alles, was ich sehen konnte.

"Ähm ...", sagte Neville und schaute zu mir, um sicherzugehen, dass ich nichts dagegen hatte. "Nein, ich habe nichts dagegen."

Michael nahm meine Hand und führte mich weg. Während wir tanzten, konnte ich mich auf nichts anderes konzentrieren als darauf, wie gut er aussah, seine grünen Augen, sein starkes Kinn, die Art, wie sein Festumhang seine Muskeln leicht umspielte. Ich brachte es nicht über mich, etwas zu sagen, aus Angst, dass es nicht real war.

"Du hast mir gesagt, dass du nicht auf den Ball gehen wirst.", sagte Michael. Sein Mund war so nah an meinem Ohr, dass ich seinen Atem an meinem Ohrläppchen spüren konnte.

"Ich hab meine Meinung geändert.", erwiderte ich sanft. Ich fühlte mich sicher in seinen Armen. Ich hatte mir vorhin so gewünscht, an einem bestimmten Ort zu sein. Harry und ich hatten nie so einen Moment gehabt.

"Wenn Longbottom dein Freund ist, dann hättest du mir das ruhig sagen können.", sagte Michael. "Ich hätte das verstanden."

"Neville und ich sind nur Freunde.", antwortete ich.

"Das wollte ich hören.", gab er zu.

Mein Herz setzte aus. Er war so selbstsicher. Meine Arme hielten ihn etwas fester. Ich spürte es kaum, aber der Ravenclaw, der mich hielt, musste es gemerkt haben. Er zog mich näher zu sich.

"Ich war mir sicher, dass du schon vergeben bist, als du meine Einladung abgelehnt hast.", gab Michael zu. "Ich muss sagen, dass ich überrascht bin, dass ein so schönes Mädchen wie du keinen passenden Freund hat."

Und charmant! Das war der erste Junge, der mir so ein Kompliment gemacht hatte. Er hatte gesagt, dass ich schön war! Bevor ich mich davon abhalten konnte, sagte ich: "Ich weiß nicht, warum dich das so interessiert." Ich fuhr fort und bemühte mich, so gut zu flirten wie ich konnte. "Außer natürlich, du möchtest selbst diese Position ausfüllen."

"Der Gedanke kam mir."

Die Musik hatte aufgehört und es war mir egal. Ich hatte es nicht bemerkt. Aber bevor ich antworten konnte, kamen Cedric Diggory und Cho Chang Hand in Hand heran. Michael und ich trennten uns, aber seine Hand lag ganz leicht auf meiner.

"Ich wollte dir danken, Michael, weil du mich so einem wunderbaren Mädchen vorgestellt hast.", sagte Cedric und schüttelte Michaels Hand. Zum ersten Mal sah ich Cho an und verspürte nicht den Drang, sie zu verhexen. Sie sahen so glücklich zusammen aus.

"Es war mir ein Vergnügen.", sagte Michael.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich deine Verabredung schon offiziell kennen gelernt habe.", sagte Cedric. Ich machte mir nicht die Mühe, ihn zu korrigieren. "Wir haben den Portschlüssel zur Weltmeisterschaft zusammen genommen, oder? Du bist eine Weasley."

"Ich dachte, ich sehe mehr wie eine Malfoy aus, aber da sieht man mal, was ich weiß.", sagte ich und sie lachten. Ich hatte einen trimagischen Champion zum Lachen gebracht. Ich hatte einen unglaublichen Sucher zum Lachen gebracht. Ich hatte _Michael _zum Lachen gebracht. Ich konnte mich definitiv daran gewöhnen, Michael zum Lachen zu bringen. "Ginny", stellte ich mich vor.

"Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen.", lächelte Cedric.

Als er lächelte, bemerkte ich eine verblassende Narbe unter seiner Lippe, die er in der ersten Aufgabe durch den Drachen bekommen hatte. Sofort erinnerte ich mich daran, wie Harry Cedric mit der Aufgabe geholfen hatte und wie Hermine in der Bibliothek gesagt hatte, dass Harry Probleme mit der nächsten hatte. Ich trat mich im Geiste dafür, dass ich wegen Harry so besorgt war, obwohl ich neben zwei der bestaussehendsten Jungen in ganz Hogwarts stand.

"Ich hätte das schon früher gesagt, wenn wir schon einmal miteinander gesprochen hätten", fing ich an, "aber das war gute Arbeit bei der ersten Aufgabe und das meine ich auch so."

"Er war sehr mutig.", fügte Cho hinzu.

Er bedankte sich bei mir und ich fragte: "Und wie läuft es mit der zweiten Aufgabe?" Hoffentlich wechselte niemand das Thema.

"Ich hatte am Anfang Probleme damit", gab Cedric zu. "Ehrlich gesagt hab ich das Rätsel erst heute morgen gelöst. Jetzt kann ich mich eine Weile entspannen."

Ich versuchte, meine nächste Aussage so beiläufig wie möglich klingen zu lassen. "Ich habe gehört, dass unser Champion aus Gryffindor ein paar Probleme damit hat." Ich hoffte, dass er das Zeichen bemerken würde. _Du schuldest ihm was._

Cedric nickte und sagte nichts. Ich hoffte, dass das etwas Gutes war. Er verabschiedete sich und führte Cho zum Tisch mit dem Punsch. Ich beobachtete, wie sie uns verließen und bettelte Cedric leise an, dass er Harry heute Abend suchen würde und fühlte mich leicht genervt, dass Harry so eine schreckliche Zeit verbrachte, weil er nicht mit Cho hier war.

"Oh oh", sagte Michael. Ich dachte, dass er meine Gedanken gelesen und herausgefunden hatte, dass ich wieder über Harry nachdachte. Aber stattdessen zeigte er zu den Tischen. "Sieht so aus, als hätten dein Bruder und Hermine sehr viel Spaß."

"Was?", fragte ich und rechnete halb damit, dass Ron und Hermine miteinander tanzten und ihre Gegenwart genossen. Stattdessen sah Hermine fuchsteufelswild aus, als sich über Ron beugte, der einfach nur wütend aussah. Ich schlängelte mich durch die Menge, damit ich besser hören konnte. Anscheinend dauerte ihre Auseinandersetzung schon länger an als wir dachten. Ich hörte nur noch das Ende.

"Warum läufst du Vicky nicht nach, er sucht dich sicher schon.", sagte Ron.

"_Und nenn ihn nicht Vicky!"_, zischte Hermine. Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und kämpfte sich durch die Menge auf der Tanzfläche. Michael bedeutete mir, ihr zu folgen.

Als ich sie erreichte, war sie außer sich. Sie wanderte hin und her und murmelte vor sich hin, als ich vor ihr zum Stehen kam. Als sie mich sah, hörte sie auf und sah mich an. "Dein Bruder regt mich auf!", knurrte Hermine. "Ich verstehe nicht, warum es ihn so interessiert, dass ich mit Viktor hier bin. Kann er nicht verstehen, dass jemand an mir interessiert ist, weil ich tatsächlich interessant bin?"

"Das beweist doch nur, dass er anfängt, dich zu bemerken.", versicherte ich ihr.

Sie lachte traurig. "Wenn er das macht, weil er eifersüchtig ist, dann hätte er mich einfach fragen können!" Sie seufzte entnervt.

"Warum hörst du nicht einfach damit auf, dir Sorgen wegen Ron zu machen und hast Spaß mit Krum?", schlug ich vor.

Sie nickte, auch wenn sie immer noch wütend war. "Ich werde mir an dir ein Beispiel nehmen, Ginny.", sagte sie. "Ich hab gesehen, wie du mit Michael Corner getanzt hast."

Ich nickte kaum merklich. "Er ist sehr charmant und gutaussehend und er will ..." Noch vor einer Viertelstunde hätte ich Hermine begeistert davon erzählt, dass Michael mein Freund sein wollte, als ich mich in dem Tanz mit ihm verloren hatte, versteinert von den Worten, die er zu mir gesagt hatte, aber das unverzüglich folgende Bedürfnis, Harry zu helfen, hatte mich aus dieser hypnotischen Trance befreit.

"Hat er gefragt, ob du mit ihm ausgehen willst?", quietschte Hermine.

"Nicht wirklich", erwiderte ich. "Aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er den Job haben will."

"Was wirst du tun?"

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Ich hatte ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung und das sagte ich ihr auch. Sie schimpfte mit mir und erinnerte mich an das, worüber wir gesprochen hatten. "Und was wirst _du _machen, wenn Krum dich fragt, ob du noch mal mit ihm ausgehen willst?", fragte ich sie.

Ihre Augen wanderten in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen war. Wut stand immer noch in ihren Augen, wahrscheinlich war sie auf Ron gerichtet. Sie antwortete mir nicht. Krum tauchte mit zwei Getränken neben ihr auf. "Viktor, lass uns tanzen." Sie nahm die Getränke und drückte sie mir in die Hand. Ohne ein weiteres Wort griff sie nach seiner Hand und zog ihn auf die Tanzfläche.

"Rons kleine Schwester!", rief eine bekannte Stimme und zwei Hände legten sich von hinten auf meine Augen. "Rate wer!"

"Merlin", sagte ich. "Wer sonst hat so einen liebevollen Spitznamen für mich?" Ich drehte mich um und sah Dean Thomas, der vor mir stand. Ich gab ihm das zweite Butterbier und fragte: "Mit wem bist du hier?"

"Genau jetzt?", überlegte Dean. Er hielt seine Hand über seine Augen und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. "Ich glaube, alle Damen sind genau jetzt mit mir hier."

"In deinen Träumen", neckte ich ihn.

Er legte spielerisch den Arm um meine Schultern und es bereitete mir Vergnügen, weil ich wusste, dass er mich nie so berührt hätte, wenn Ron zugesehen hätte. "Kleines Schwesterchen", sagte er, "wann hörst du damit auf, mit meinem Herzen zu spielen und gehst mit mir aus?"

Ich schob seinen Arm weg. "Wann wirst du damit aufhören, mich als die kleine Schwester deines Freundes zu sehen und fängst an, mich wie die Lady zu behandeln, die ich bin?"

"Ist heute Abend zu früh?", fragte er, zog aber eine Taschenuhr hervor. "Entschuldige. Deine Schlafenszeit ist schon längst gekommen. Vielleicht morgen?"

Seit Ron mich Ron den Jungen vorgestellt hatte, die mit ihm einen Schlafsaal teilten, hatte er mich bei dem Spitznamen genannt. Wir hatten eine sofort eine interessante Verbundenheit zwischen uns entdeckt. Er neckte mich immer wegen meines Alters und machte sich über mich lustig und ich lachte ihn aus. Es war eine spaßige Beziehung, aber wenn ihr mir gesagt hättet, dass ich in zwei Jahren mit ihm zusammen sein würde, dann hätte ich euch gefragt, ob ich einen Liebestrank getrunken hatte.

Ich entschuldigte mich bei Dean und tanzte, sehr zum Entsetzen meiner Zehen, noch ein paar Mal mit Neville. Wir sprachen über Hermine, Krum, Ron und Harry. Wir sprachen über das Turnier und die nächsten Aufgaben. Ich liebte es, mit Neville zu sprechen. Ich war gerne ich selbst bei ihm und fühlte mich damit wohl.

Als ich in der Menge nach Michael suchte, konnte ich ihn nicht finden. Ich hatte gehofft, dass ich noch einmal mit ihm tanzen konnte. Ich hatte auf einen weiteren Moment gehofft wie diesen von vorhin. Merkwürdig, dass ich ihm so sehr gute Nacht sagen wollte. Merkwürdig, wie sehr ich ihn küssen wollte.

Nach dem Weihnachtsball schien Michael komplett verschwunden zu sein. Ich warf ihm flüchtige Blicke in den Gängen und beim Essen zu, aber es gab kein Zeichen dafür, dass wir mehr als freundschaftlich zusammen getanzt hatten. Ich fing an zu glauben, dass er wegen einer Wette mit mir getanzt hatte oder von Vaisey und Harper dazu herausgefordert worden war, mich wie eine Idiotin aussehen zu lassen.

Hermine und ich sprachen oft über unsere kleinen Probleme. Sie und Ron hatten sich wieder vertragen und taten so, als ob sie sich nie gestritten hätten. Ron hatte immer noch keine positiven Gefühle gegenüber Krum. Harry suchte in großen Menschenmassen immer noch nach Cho. Hermine war wieder von .R. besessen.

Sie sagte mir, dass ich Michael finden und die Dinge mit ihm klären sollte, aber ich weigerte mich, schon wieder das kleine verzweifelte Mädchen mit der Schwärmerei zu spielen. Wenn Michael Interesse haben sollte, dann würde er mich finden. Außerdem sagte ich Hermine, dass ich immer noch nicht wusste ob ich dazu bereit war, Harry aufzugeben, obwohl ich mir mit jedem Blick, den Harry Cho zuwarf, mehr wünschte, dass Michael mich suchen würde.

Die zweite Aufgabe sah sehr viel leichter aus als die erste. Sich an Meermenschen und Grindelohs vorbeizukämpfen wirkte sehr viel einfacher, als sich gegen Drachen zu wehren. Genau wie ich gehofft hatte, hatte Cedric Harry einen Tipp bezüglich des Rätsels gegeben, auch wenn der Junge erst fünf Minuten vor Beginn der Aufgabe die Lösung herausfand. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Harry das Rätsel falsch gedeutet und gedacht hatte, dass die, die nicht gerettet wurden, sterben würden. Ich konnte nicht anders als sein Bedürfnis, jedermanns Held zu sein, zu bewundern.

Eines Abends, nicht lange nach der zweiten Aufgabe, erwachte ich zu Tode erschrocken von meinem Nickerchen. Ich wachte so plötzlich auf, dass das Buch, das ich gelesen hatte, von meinem Bett fiel. Ich hatte nicht einschlafen wollen, aber es war dennoch passiert und ich war für sehr lange Stunden zurück in der Kammer des Schreckens gewesen.

Wie ich Delia und die anderen Mädchen kannte, würden sie jeden Moment zurück sein. Ich musste alleine sein. Ich brauchte frische Luft. Ich schaute aus dem Fenster und sah viele Schneeflocken, die leise auf die Erde fielen. Ich nahm mir einen Schal und andere Wintersachen und nahm meine Gedanken mit nach draußen.

Ich übte meinen Flederwichtfluch an ein paar Schneewichteln. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich den Spruch jetzt ohne Probleme beherrschte, aber ich brannte immer noch darauf, ihn an Harper, Malfoy oder Smith auszuprobieren. Ich beobachtete, wie die Wichtel davonflogen, genervt davon, dass kleine Flederwichte ihnen folgten.

Es hatte aufgehört zu schneien. Eine frische Schneedecke bedeckte den Boden. Ich stand am Ufer des Sees und dachte über die letzte Aufgabe nach. Hätten sie noch ein paar Tage länger gewartet, dann wäre der See mit einer Eisschicht bedeckt gewesen. Der See sah friedlich aus, besonders als die grauen Wolken davongetrieben wurden und der Abendhimmel zu sehen war.

Ich hatte nicht gehört, wie er gekommen war. Der Schnee musste seine Schritte verschluckt haben. Er legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter und ich musste sein Gesicht nicht sehen, um die zarte Berührung zu erkennen. Ich hatte darüber nachgedacht, seit wir zusammen getanzt hatten. "Ich habe dich heute Abend gesucht.", sagte Michael sanft.

Ich hatte viele Fragen für ihn, zum Beispiel wohin er nach dem Weihnachtsball verschwunden war und warum er zwei Monate gebraucht hatte, um mit mir zu sprechen, aber als ich sein gutaussehendes Gesicht sah, war es mir nicht mehr wichtig.

"Hast du das?"

Michael lächelte. Es war so ein erstaunliches Lächeln. Ich fröstelte vor Aufregung und er nahm an, dass es an der Kälte lag. Er zog seinen Mantel aus und legte ihn um meine Schultern. Ich hatte nicht das Herz, ihm zu sagen, dass ich mir unlogischerweise ziemlich warm war. Ich hüllte mich eng in seinen Mantel ein und sein Geruch stieg mir in die Nase.

Ohne noch irgendetwas zu sagen, kam Michael näher und ich hatte einen Kuss noch nie mehr gewollt als zu diesem Zeitpunkt, und nicht nur einen Kuss von Harry, der sowieso nie passieren würde, sondern einen Kuss von jemandem, der ihn auch unbedingt wollte. Er hielt einen Moment still, starrte tief in meine Augen, quälte mich, hielt mich von dem ab, was ich wollte.

Und seine Lippen waren auf meinen und das war alles, was es brauchte, um mich in Michael Corner zu verlieben. Er küsste mich unter den Sternen. Er küsste mich, während wir auf einer wundervollen Schneedecke standen. Er küsste mich, während der See immer noch ruhig und gefroren war. Und während er mich küsste, küsste ich ihn.

Sehr zu meinem Verdruss löste er sich von mir. Ich wollte mehr. Ich hatte nicht erkannt, wie sehr ich küssen liebte. Ich hatte es gemocht, als Colin mich geküsst hatte, aber ich hatte es nicht gewollt. Das hier war anders. Ich sehnte mich danach. Ich brauchte es.

Seine grünen Augen trafen auf meine braunen und er flüsterte: "Also wer ist Tom?"

Und meine Traumwelt kam mit quietschenden Bremsen zum Stehen. Meine Stimme verwandelte sich von dem traumähnlichen Ton zu dem Ton, den meine Mum oft benutzte. "Was meinst du damit, 'Wer ist Tom'?"

Michael lächelte nicht. Es war offensichtlich für uns, dass er einen Nerv getroffen hatte. "Es tut mir Leid, Ginny. Delia hat gesagt, dass du seinen Namen im Schlaf murmelst. _Tom Riddle._"

Wie schon gesagt, sehr wenige Leute wissen, was in der Kammer des Schreckens vorgefallen war. Er wusste natürlich nicht, wer Tom Riddle war und was er mir bedeutete. Wie konnte ich so einen gutaussehenden Typen laufen lassen, nur weil er einen einfachen Fehler gemacht hatte? Trotz dieser Tatsache konnte ich nicht ignorieren, dass das, was meine Hormone so in Aufruhr gebracht hatte, jetzt so schmolz wie der Schnee es schließlich tun würde.

Michael hatte meine Hand gehalten, ließ sie jetzt aber los. "Es tut mir Leid. Ich dachte ..."

Ich legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen und hielt ihn davon ab, weiter zu sprechen. Ich suchte nach der ehrlichsten Erklärung, die ich finden konnte. "Tom Riddle", sagte ich fröstelnd, "ist jemand aus meiner Vergangenheit, der mir sehr weh getan hat. Ich habe immer noch Albträume über ihn."

Er musste es bereuen, meine Hand losgelassen zu haben, weil ich sah, wie sich seine Hand wieder auf meine zubewegte. Er entschied sich dagegen. "Was hat er getan?"

"Ich will nicht darüber sprechen!", schrie ich, sehr viel lauter als beabsichtigt. Er zuckte zusammen. Ich nahm seinen Mantel von meinen Schultern und gab ihn zurück. "Ich mag dich, Michael, aber ich glaube, das hier ist ein Fehler."

Ich ließ ihn beim See stehen, während der kalte Wind durch die Bäume wehte und der Schnee sich auf ihn legte, als er dort stand. Ich machte mir nicht die Mühe, zurückzuschauen, denn Zurückschauen würde bedeuten, dass ich es bereute und ich wollte nicht, dass er wusste, wie sehr ich es bereute zu gehen. Ich hatte mein erstes Herz gebrochen.

**TBC...**


	18. 15 Dezember: Anderer Hogwartschampion

**15. Dezember: Ein anderer Hogwartschampion**

Hermine versuchte mich davon zu überzeugen, ihm eine zweite Chance zu geben und ich wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. Aber ich erkannte auch, dass Tom Riddle mich mein ganzes Leben lang verfolgen würde und kein gutaussehender Junge würde mir dabei helfen oder das verstehen können, abgesehen von dem Jungen, der mich das erste Mal aus seinen Fängen befreit hatte und der war zu beschäftigt damit, Cho anzuglotzen und die Zaubererwelt zu retten.

Als die Champions damit begannen, sich durch den Irrgarten zu kämpfen, hatte niemand damit rechnen können, wie der Abend enden würde. Ich saß bei Ron, Hermine und meiner Familie. Wir unterhielten uns darüber, wie aufregend das Turnier bis jetzt gewesen war und dass wir hofften, dass einer unserer beiden Schulchampions das Turnier gewinnen würde.

Als wir sahen, wie Harry und Cedric mit dem Pokal wieder auftauchten, jubelte Hogwarts lautstark. Ron und ich sprangen auf unsere Füße, Fäuste in die Luft gestreckt und umarmten uns. Wir hatten die ausländischen Schulen geschlagen. Aber irgendwie hörte ich durch den ganzen Lärm Harrys verzweifelte Stimme und mein Blut gefror mir in den Adern.

"Er ist zurück. Er ist zurück. Voldemort."

Chaos brach aus. "Er ist TOT!", hörte ich Leute schreien. "Cedric Diggory ist TOT!"

Ich sah Cho schreien, als sie auf die gefallenen Champions zurannten.

Moody schnappte sich einen verwirrten Harry und führte ihn zum Schloss. Ich beobachtete, wie die zwei hinter dem Eingangstor verschwanden und wusste augenblicklich, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Der Moody, der uns das ganze Jahr daran erinnert hatte, immer wachsam zu sein und der wollte, dass wir darauf vorbereitet waren, das Schlimmste zu sehen. Er hatte uns mit dem Imperiusfluch belegt, nur weil er gesagt hatte, dass wir wissen mussten, wie es war. Der Betrüger, wie wir später feststellten, hatte seinen zweiten Fehler begangen, als er Harry vom Schauplatz weggebracht hatte.

Dumbledore hatte es auch gesehen. Nachdem er versucht hatte, die vielen Menschen und Mr Diggory zu beruhigen, ging er mit Snape und McGonagall zu Moodys Büro. Hermine zog mich näher an sich und weinte in meine Schulter. Ich erinnerte mich nicht daran, zu weinen angefangen zu haben, aber die Tränen waren so oder so da.

Stunden später konnte ich nicht mit den trauernden Erwachsenen und Schülern umgehen. Ich brauchte Zeit für mich und entschuldigte mich bei meiner Familie. Niemand versuchte mich aufzuhalten. Falls Voldemort zurück war, dann würde er Zeit brauchen, um in die Schule zu gelangen. Er würde nicht jetzt angreifen, nicht heute Nacht. Ich wanderte durch die Gänge und stand schließlich vor Moodys Büro.

Gerüchte kamen schnell in der Schule herum, besonders durch meine Familie. Moody war ein Betrüger. Barty Crouch Jr., um genau zu sein. Außergewöhnlicher Todesser. Aber das wisst ihr schon. Ich stand vor der Tür und bemerkte, dass sie noch offen war.

Ich berührte sie leicht und schaute hinein. Wie konnten wir das nicht bemerkt haben? Wie konnte ich das nicht bemerkt haben? Ich erinnerte mich an das Spickoskop, das Moody mir vor Monaten weggenommen hatte. Das kleine Ding hatte es bemerkt. Es hatte gepfiffen und sich gedreht, sobald Barty das Schloss betreten hatte, da war ich mir sicher. Das schwor ich mir. Und Barty wusste es, darum hat er es genommen.

Ich drückte die Tür auf. Ich fragte mich, ob er es behalten hatte. Ich wollte es zurück haben, verständlicherweise, weil ich wusste, dass ich mich darauf verlassen konnte. Wenn ich es finden konnte, würde ich es nie wieder weggeben. Vorsichtig betrat ich das Zimmer.

"Meister war böse!", hörte ich jemandem im hinteren Teil des Zimmers weinen. Es klang sehr nach Winky, der Hauselfe, die bei der Weltmeisterschaft gewesen ist.

Ich machte so wenig Geräusche wie möglich und fand das kleine Ding ein paar Minuten später in der Truhe, als etwas anderes meine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Das Wort "Rumtreiber". Ich schob die Papiere weg, die auf ihm drauflagen und zog das Pergament aus der Schublade. Das war die Karte, die eigentlich in Harrys Besitz hätte sein sollen. Wie Barty jemals über sie hatte stolpern können, war ein Rätsel für mich, aber mir war klar, warum ein Todesser die Karte haben wollte.

Das Pergament zeigte immer noch die Karte. Ich schaute es mir an und fand Harrys Namen im Krankenflügel. Mum, Bill, Ron, Hermine und Sirius, wahrscheinlich in seiner Animagusform, waren bei ihm. Mum wanderte hin und her. Ein paar Gänge weiter eilten Fudge, McGonagall und Snape anscheinend in ihre Richtung. Etwas weiter entfernt, aber auf dem selben Weg, war Dumbledore.

Ohne weiter zu überlegen rannte ich auch in diese Richtung, während mein Blick auf die Karte gerichtet war. Als ich den Krankenflügel erreichte, war Dumbledore schon einige Zeit lang drin. Ich wagte es nicht, hinein zu gehen, aber das war auch gar nicht nötig. Sie stritten sich ziemlich laut.

"Voldemort ist zurück.", sagte Dumbledore und ich konnte sagen, dass dieses Argument schon mehrmals wiederholt worden war. "Wenn Sie diese Tatsache unverzüglich zur Kenntnis nähmen, Fudge, und die notwendigen Schritte einleiteten, könnten wir die Lage immer noch meistern ..."

Aber Fudge hörte nicht zu. Fudge hörte nichts von dem, was Dumbledore zu sagen hatte. Er war, wie Dumbledore schon gesagt hatte, "mit Blindheit geschlagen, geblendet durch seinen Ehrgeiz". Ich hörte ihn schließlich sagen: "Dann trennen sich unsere Wege", und, "Wenn Sie gegen ihn sind, Cornelius, dann bleiben wir auf derselben Seite."

Schließlich stürmte Fudge aus dem Zimmer und knallte die Tür zu. Er sah verärgert und verängstigt aus. Er bemerkte mich, dachte aber nicht weiter darüber nach. Schließlich war meine Mum im Zimmer zusammen mit Harry. Er murmelte: "Absurd!" und war verschwunden.

Später, als alle Harrys Seite verlassen hatten, schlich ich mich in den Krankenflügel und setzte mich neben den schlafenden Jungen. Ich nahm seine Hand in meine und kämpfte gegen meine Tränen. "Die Dinge ändern sich, Harry.", flüsterte ich, obwohl ich wusste, dass er mich nicht hören konnte.

Ich sprach sanft und erzählte ihm, wie ich mich verändert hatte und dass ich wusste, dass er mich nicht brauchte, wenn er Ron und Hermine hatte. Ich erzählte ihm, dass ich eine wichtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Ich erzählte ihm, wie viel er mir bedeutete, aber dass ich mir nicht mehr so weh tun konnte wie ich es momentan tat. Ich erzählte ihm, dass ich jemanden brauchte, der mich festhielt und dass ich dachte, dass ich jemanden gefunden hatte, der den Job haben wollte. Ich erzählte ihm ... ich erzählte ihm ...

"Ich bin über dich hinweg", weinte ich, obwohl ich genau wusste, dass ich es nicht war. Als ich ihn da so liegen sah, in seinem traumlosen Schlaf, und wusste, dass er aufwachen und sich an die schrecklichen Dinge erinnern würde, musste mich nur noch stärker weinen. Ich dachte an das, was Hermine mir gesagt hatte: _Du bist genau das, was er in seinem Leben braucht_. Aber ich wusste, dass er das noch nicht erkannt hatte und ich wusste nicht, ob er es jemals erkennen würde, aber ich konnte nicht auf ihn warten. Ich musste weiter machen.

Ich legte die Karte auf meinen Schoß, zeigte mit meinem Zauberstab darauf und weinte: "Unheil angerichtet." Ich faltete das Pergament zusammen und steckte es in die Tasche seines Umhangs. Ich stand auf, schaute ein weiteres Mal auf sein friedliches Gesicht und flüsterte: "Ich liebe dich, Harry Potter."

Die Zugfahrt nach Hause war relativ friedlich. Ich fuhr mit Delia und meinen anderen Zimmergenossinnen. Sie fragte mich nach meinen Plänen für die Ferien, aber ich sagte ziemlich wenig. Sie sagte, dass sie nicht wusste, ob sie nächstes Jahr wieder kommen würde, schließlich war jedes Jahr, in dem sie zur Schule gegangen war, gefährlich gewesen war. Ich antwortete nicht.

Michael lief an der Tür vorbei und bevor ich es realisiert hatte, war ich von meinem Sitz aufgesprungen, hatte die Tür geöffnet und seinen Namen gerufen. Er blieb stehen und drehte sich zu mir. Sein Gesicht, sein schönes Gesicht, erzählte die Geschichte. Er war traurig und vielleicht war er erst vor kurzem mit meiner Ablehnung fertig geworden und jetzt kam ich wieder zurück in sein Leben.

"Hallo Ginny", sagte er mürrisch.

Ich sagte nichts. Ich ging auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. Ich legte meine Arme um seine Hüften, zog ihn nah an mich heran und er umarmte mich ebenfalls. Er hielt mich fest und ich fühlte mich sicher.

"Ich mag dich, Michael", sagte ich ihm sanft. "Wenn du noch Interesse an dem Job hast, ich habe angefangen, nach geeigneten Kandidaten zu suchen."

Er lächelte. "Warum glaubst du nicht, dass ich über dich hinweg bin?"

"Deshalb." Ich stellte mich auf meine Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn zart.

Als ich mich von ihm löste, nahm er meine Hand und führte mich in sein Abteil. Ich warf Delia einen Blick zu und sie hielt beide Daumen nach oben. Wir gingen an Harrys Abteil vorbei und ich fing Hermines Blick auf. Ihre Augen wurden groß, als ich unsere verbundenen Hände hochhielt.

Als ich mit Terry Boot und Anthony Goldstein in einem Abteil saß, erklärte ich ihm, dass ich nicht wusste, wie der Sommer für mich sein würde. Falls ich ihn besuchen konnte, würde ich das tun. Falls ich ihm schreiben konnte, würde ich das tun. Aber wenn nicht, dann wollte ich trotzdem seine Freundin sein, sollte er mich noch wollen. Er willigte ein.

Als der Zug in den Bahnhof fuhr, beobachtete ich, wie Ron und Hermine aus ihrem Abteil gingen, gefolgt von Fred und George. Sie blieben stehen und drehten sich um, um den zu sehen, der noch im Raum war. Ich sagte Michael, das ich ihn einholen würde.

Ich stand so, dass sie mich nicht sehen konnten, als ich Georges Stimme hörte. "Dadrin müssen mindestens tausend Galleonen sein."

"Jaah", sagte Harrys Stimme. "Überlegt mal, wie viele Kanarienkrem das gibt. Aber sagt eurer Mum nicht, woher ihr es habt ..."

Mein Mund klappte auf. Harry gab Fred und George seinen trimagischen Gewinn. Es ergab Sinn, dass Harry ihn nicht haben wollte, aber dass er ihn Fred und George für ihren Scherzartikelladen gab? Mum würde fuchsteufelswild werden.

Harry verließ das Abteil, ohne mich zu bemerken. Ich sprang über Draco, Crabbe und Goyle und betrat das Abteil gerade als die zwei das Geld in ihren Taschen versteckten. "Hallo Jungs", begrüßte ich sie. "Was versteckt ihr da?"

"Wieso glaubst du ..."

Ich unterbrach Fred im Satz. "Erinnert ihr euch, mit wem ihr hier sprecht?", fragte ich verschmitzt. "Glaubt ihr wirklich, dass ich euch gerade nicht belauscht hätte?"

Fred und George schauten sich überrascht an und dann wieder zu mir. "Ich hab schon immer gesagt, dass du eine schlaue kleine Hexe bist.", sagte George.

"Vergesst das nicht", sagte ich.

"Draco?", hörte ich eine bekannte Stimme schreien. Ich drehte mich um und sah Harper, der verdutzt auf die drei Slytherin starrte, die, voller Fluchmerkmale, auf dem Boden lagen. "Was zum ...", und er sah zu uns. "Weasleys! Ich hätte es wissen müssen! Was habt ihr getan?", schrie er.

"Wir haben etwas umdekoriert", lachte Fred.

"Obwohl ich glaube, dass ich den neuen Teppich nicht mag.", lächelte ich.

"Ich hab dir gesagt, dass du aufpassen sollst, kleine Weasley!", zischte er.

Harper zog seinen Zauberstab. Ich war nie glücklicher gewesen, ihn zu sehen. Ich war vielleicht nicht so schnell mit einem Zauberstab wie mit einem Besen, aber ich schlug Harper trotzdem. "_Chiroptera!", _schrie ich und schwarze und lila Lichter trafen Harper genau in die Nase.

Der Effekt trat sofort ein. Mehrere Flederwichte kamen aus seiner Nase und begannen damit, sein Gesicht wild zu attackieren. Schreiend schlug er auf die Wichte ein, fiel in das Abteil gegenüber und schlug die Tür zu.

Mein erstes Opfer des Flederwichtfluchs. Wunderbares Ergebnis, wenn ich das so sagen darf. Ich drehte meinen Kopf, um Fred und Georges beeindrucktes Grinsen zu sehen.

"Wann wird er es lernen?", sagte Fred und legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter.

George legte seine Hand auf meine andere Schulter. "Größe ist nicht alles."

**TBC...**


	19. 16 Dezember: Wir, der Orden des Phönix

**16. Dezember: Wir, der Orden des Phönix**

Ich hatte das Ausmaß der Situation, in der wir uns befanden, nicht ganz begriffen. Ich wollte daran glauben, dass meine Familie in Sicherheit war und dass wir wieder ein normales Leben führen konnten, während andere Zauberer - bessere, talentiertere Zauberer, gegen Voldemort kämpfen würden. Ich lag falsch. Meine ganze Familie war darin verwickelt und letztendlich würden alle von uns Seite an Seite gegen den Dunklen Lord kämpfen.

Als der Krieg drei Jahre später endlich zu Ende war, konnte meine Familie mit nur einem Opfer entkommen. Ich sage "nur eins", als ob das etwas Gutes wäre. Ich sollte sagen, dass wir Glück hatten und nur ein Familienmitglied verloren hatten. Andere Familien wurden komplett ausgelöscht.

Voldemort hat uns zu viel genommen. Er hätte noch mehr genommen, wenn mutige Männer und Frauen wie meine Mum und mein Dad sich nicht gewehrt und gesagt hätten, dass sie nicht einfach nur rumgesessen und zugesehen hätten, wie ein Tyrann die Welt, die wir so liebten, kontrollierte.

Sie waren der Orden des Phönix, eine Gruppe Menschen, die mutig kämpften, während es kaum jemand tun würde. Sie waren vielleicht nicht die Elite, aber sie waren die Besten. Sie waren bereit. Sie waren dazu bereit, alles zu riskieren, selbst ihr Leben, selbst ihre Kinder, wenn das bedeutete, dass der nächste Morgen friedlich sein würde.

Mir ist egal, was Mum zu uns sagte. Wir, die so genannten Kinder, so wie Harry, Ron, Hermine, Fred, George und ich selbst - waren ein Teil des Ordens sobald wir einen Fuß über die Schwelle von Grimmauld Platz Nummer zwölf gesetzt hatten. Ich glaube, dass Dumbledore der einzige war, der das verstanden hatte. Er wusste, dass wir uns nicht damit zufrieden geben würden, außer Acht gelassen zu werden. Es war auch unser Kampf. Es war auch unser Krieg. Es war auch unser _Leben_.

Ich stand in unserer Küche, genau eine Woche, nachdem das Schuljahr zu Ende gegangen war. Mum und Dad waren damit beschäftigt, alles zu organisieren und Eulen an die geeigneten Orte zu schicken. Uns wurde kurz erklärt, was passierte. Wir würden Sirius' altes Haus wieder herrichten. Es würde das neue Hauptquartier des Ordens des Phönix sein.

Dad ging durch die Küche und stellte eine weitere Tasche zu den anderen. "Wie geht's dir, Ginny?", fragte er und umarmte mich.

"Es geht mir gut.", antwortete ich.

"Ich liebe dich.", sagte er. Er verwuschelte meine Haare mit seiner Hand. "Du weißt, egal wie alt du wirst, dass du immer mein kleines Mädchen bleiben wirst?"

Ich grinste. "Wehe nicht", erwiderte ich. "Ich glaube nicht, dass Ron es gerne gesehen hätte, wenn du _ihn _in Kleider steckst."

Dad hob seine Augenbrauen. "Ich meine mich daran zu erinnern, dass _dir _das auch nicht besonders gut gefallen hat."

Ich nickte. "Tut's auch immer noch nicht.", erwiderte ich.

"Ach übrigens, ich hab deine Bilder vom Weihnachtsball gesehen.", sagte Dad. "Du hast ziemlich glücklich in deinem Kleid ausgesehen."

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. "Bei besonderen Anlässen sind die Dinger okay.", sagte ich.

In diesem Moment unterbrach uns Percy. "Vater, ich habe eine Ankündigung zu machen." Er strahlte. Ich war mir nicht sicher warum. Er hatte in den letzten Wochen eine Untersuchung nach der anderen über sich und die Abteilung ergehen lassen müssen. Anscheinend waren die Leute in hochrangigeren Positionen der Meinung, dass Percy hätte bemerken müssen, dass sein Chef sich merkwürdig verhalten hatte. Was konnte in seinem Leben passiert sein, dass seine Laune so hob?

"Worum geht es, Percy?" , fragte Dad. Seine Stimme war müde. Er hatte die letzten Wochen damit verbracht, Fudge und das Ministerium davon zu überzeugen, dass er nicht Dumbledores Meinung war. Er hatte seinen Job gerettet, aber nur sehr knapp.

"Ihr seht gerade den Juniorassistenten des Ministers an.", erwiderte Percy. Er lächelte uns breit an und erwartete von Dad, dass er ihm auf die Schulter klopfte, seine Hand schüttelte und damit anfing, das Festmahl zu seinen Ehren zu planen.

"Sie haben dich befördert?", fragte ich, weil ich es nicht wirklich glaubte. "Du hast doch nicht mal bemerkt, dass dein Boss seinen Verstand verloren hat. Wie können sie dir vertrauen ...?"

Dad machte "Shhh!" und Percy schaute mich mitleidig an. "Ginny, du bist zu jung, um das zu verstehen.", sagte er. "Offensichtlich waren sie sehr beeindruckt davon, wie ich die Angelegenheiten in Crouchs Abwesenheit geregelt habe."

Dad schaute Percy neugierig an und versuchte herauszufinden, was vor sich ging. "Du hast deinen Abschluss gerade mal ein Jahr, mein Sohn. Ich verstehe nicht." Er kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kinn.

Dad zögerte, bevor er noch etwas sagte. Er versuchte, seine Worte mit Bedacht zu wählen. "Du weißt, wie Fudge ist. Glaubst du nicht, dass er dich nur benutzen will, Percy?" Er schaute mich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde an. "Um ein Auge auf uns zu haben?"

Mit jedem Wort, das Dad sprach, begann Percy immer mehr zu zittern. Nachdem Dad das letzte Wort gesprochen hatte, explodierte Percy. "Wenn du nichts Falsches machen würdest, dann müsste dir auch niemand nachspionieren!"

"Also gibst du es zu!", schrie Dad nicht so laut wie Percy.

"Er würde so etwas nie von mir verlangen!", zischte Percy.

"Du weißt verdammt genau, was Fudge will!", schrie Dad. Ich hatte ihn noch nie in meiner Gegenwart fluchen hören. "Wenn du diesen Job akzeptierst, dann betrügst du deine Familie."

"_Ich _betrüge die Familie?", kreischte Percy. Die Familie erschien auf den Treppen, um zu hören, was los war, als ob sie gerufen worden wäre. "WAS IST MIT _DIR_, VATER? Ich habe so hart gearbeitet, um mich von deinem lausigen Ruf zu distanzieren. Ich kann die Leute gar nicht zählen, die mich schon gefragt haben, ob ich der Sohn von dem Muggelliebhaber Arthur Weasley bin!"

"PERCY!", schrie Mum. Dad sagte ihr, dass sie still sein und ihn das regeln lassen sollte. Zum ersten Mal hörte Mum auf ihn.

"Es tut mir Leid, dass mein Ruf ein solches Hindernis für dich ist.", sagte Dad sanft. "Aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du meinen Einsatz für diese Familie in Frage stellst."

"Einsatz?", fragte Percy. Spucke flog aus seinem Mund. "Wenn du dich für diese Familie eingesetzt hättest, dann hättest du diese lausige Abteilung verlassen und etwas Geld für uns verdient. Deshalb sind wir doch arm, Vater, oder? Weil du keinen Ehrgeiz hast."

Fred und George standen da wie vom Donner gerührt. Rons Mund stand weit offen. Mum sah aus, als ob sie zugleich weinen und jemanden umbringen wollte.

Dad sagte nichts, als Percy weiterschrie. "Hast du gehört, dass sie Dumbledore als Großmeister des Zaubergamonts entlassen und ihm seinen Merlinorden Erster Klasse weggenommen haben? Sie glauben, dass er seinen Verstand verloren hat. Was denkst du jetzt über deinen tollen Albus Dumbledore, Vater?"

"Sie versuchen nur, ihn in Verruf zu bringen, Percy."

"Er bringt sich selbst in Verruf!", schrie Percy noch lauter. "Er ist in Schwierigkeiten. Wenn du weiter mit ihm in Verbindung bleibst, dann wirst du ihm bald folgen."

"Dumbledore ist die einzige Person, die momentan etwas tut!", rief Dad. "Was es auch für Ärger gibt, es ist die Schuld von Du-weißt-schon-wers Rückkehr."

"Und was für einen Beweis gibt es dafür?", schrie Percy. "Das Wort eines vierzehnjährigen Jungen, der nach Aufmerksamkeit gesucht hat, seit er die Schule betreten hat?"

Ohne darüber nachzudenken stand ich auf und schrie: "Du glaubst, dass Harry lügt?" Ich schlug ihn hart in die Brust. "WER HAT CEDRIC UMGEBRACHT?" Ich hätte ihn noch mal geschlagen, wenn Mum mich nicht zurück gehalten hätte.

Percy trat zurück. "Ginny, es tut mir Leid, dass du das mitansehen musstest.", sagte er sanft. "Aber ich kann nicht zulassen, dass deine kleine _Schwärmerei _für Harry Potter dich daran hindert, rational zu denken."

"Ich nehme an, dann lüge ich auch wegen dem Tagebuch?", schrie ich. Percy antwortete nicht. "Ich habe mir nur eingebildet, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer mich besessen hat? Ich habe mir nur eingebildet, dass er mich fast _umgebracht _hat? Was ist damit, Percy? Ich nehme an, das habe ich mir auch alles wegen meiner Schwärmerei für Harry Potter eingebildet, was?" Ich hechtete nach vorne, aber Mum hielt mich fest. "Du bist ein Feigling." Ich schaute Percy in die Augen. "ICH HASSE DICH!"

"Ginny", sagte Dad leise zu mir und ich brauchte ziemlich viel Selbstkontrolle, um meinem Vater zuzuhören. Er drehte sich wieder zu Percy. "Hör auf die Vernunft, Percy."

"Zur Abwechslung wirst du zuhören!", höhnte Percy. Er zeigte auf sich selbst und sagte: "Ich weiß, wem meine Loyalität gehört. Ihr könnt das Ministerium verraten, wenn ihr wollt, aber ich weigere mich -"

"Wir sind deine _Familie_, Percy.", flüsterte Mum und betonte jedes Wort.

Percy schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Nicht mehr."

Dad richtete sich auf. Langsam verringerte er den Abstand zwischen Percy und sich. Ich rechnete mit dem Schlimmsten. Dad studierte das Gesicht seines Sohnes für ein paar Sekunden, vielleicht suchte er nach Anzeichen von Reue, fand aber letztendlich nichts. Dann machte er das merkwürdigste, was er in dieser Situation nur tun konnte. Er umarmte Percy.

Percy hatte natürlich nicht damit gerechnet. Sein Gesicht nahm einen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck an. Seine Hände hingen steif nach unten. Als Dad ihn wieder losließ, sah ich, dass Tränen in seinen Augen standen. Er flüsterte so leise, dass man es kaum hören konnte: "Ich möchte, dass du gehst."

Percy hatte eine Stunde später gepackt.

Es war immer gesagt worden, dass Voldemort ein Meister darin war, Chaos und Misstrauen unter den Menschen zu verbreiten. Aber wie ich schon erwähnt hatte, hatte ich das Ausmaß der Situation nicht ganz begriffen. Aber in diesem Moment wusste ich, dass wir nie wieder die selben sein würden wie vor dem Krieg.

**TBC...**


	20. 17 Dezember: Wir, der Orden des Phönix

**17. Dezember: Wir, der Orden des Phönix**

Der Grimmauldplatz war der furchtbarste Ort, an dem ich je gewesen war. Er war staubig, alt und gefährlich. Ich konnte mich an keinen anderen Ort erinnern, an dem so viele Wesen gewesen waren, lebend und verfaulend und tot. In Mums Auftrag mussten wir ihn aufräumen. Anscheinend war das das beste, was wir tun konnten, wenn wir schon nicht an den Ordenstreffen teilnehmen durften.

Es war kein einfaches Haus zum aufräumen. Muggelputztechniken halfen nicht viel gegen den Schmutz und Magie alleine richtete auch nicht viel aus. Mum hatte Schrubber verhext, um uns zusätzliche Motivation zu liefern. Ron musste die Fenster putzen und die Zwillinge den Boden. Ich war damit beschäftigt, die Treppe zu putzen, als ich hörte, wie die Haustür geöffnet wurde.

"Ich seh schon, sie haben dir den wichtigsten Job gegeben."

Ich erkannte die Stimme nicht. Ich legte meine Schrubberbürste hin und drehte mich um. Da stand eine junge Frau, die nicht sehr viel älter sein konnte als mein Bruder Charlie. Ihr Gesicht war herzförmig und ihre Augen dunkel und wunderschön. Ihr Haar stand von ihrem Kopf ab, war stachelig und eisblau.

"Hi", begrüßte ich die Frau. Ich hatte mich daran gewöhnt, neue und alte Gesichter in diesem Haus zu sehen, ganz besonders heute. Bill und Charlie waren schon angekommen, gefolgt von Dumbledore, Kingsley, Mundungus, Lupin, Diggle und Dodge. Heute würde das erste Treffen des Ordens des Phönix sein.

"Nymphadora Tonks", sagte die Frau.

_Was für ein merkwürdiger Name, _dachte ich. "Freut mich, dich zu kennen zu lernen, Nymphadora.", erwiderte ich. "Ich bin Ginny."

"Weasley, vermute ich.", sagte sie und lächelte. "Und das wird das letzte Mal sein, dass du mich Nymphadora nennst." Sie grinste breiter. "Nenn mich Tonks."

"Mein richtiger Name ist Ginevra, aber keiner nennt mich so."

"Ich würde mir wünschen, dass mich niemand Nymphadora nennt.", erwiderte Tonks. "Ginevra ist ein wunderschöner Name, aber Ginny passt zu dir genauso gut." Ihre Augen schauten auf meinen Kopf. "Und du hast atemberaubendes rotes Haar!" Sie runzelte leicht die Stirn. Langsam begann ihr kurzes eisblaues Haar zu wachsen und sich in feuerrote Locken zu verwandeln. Als sie fertig war, waren unsere Haare gleich lang. "Das ist besser."

"Was war das für ein Spruch?", wunderte ich mich und bewunderte ihre neue Haarpracht. Den musste ich unbedingt ausprobieren.

"Kein Spruch", erwiderte Tonks. "Ich bin ein Metamorphmagus.", sie sagte das so, als ob es das normalste von der Welt wäre, aber diese Fähigkeit war sehr selten. Ich hatte darüber gelesen. Sie war in der Lage, ihr äußeres Erscheinungsbild nur mit ihrem Willen zu verändern. Aber sie begrenzte sich nur auf das menschliche Äußere.

Die Tür öffnete sich erneut. Mad-Eye Moody stand im Türrahmen. Es war komisch, endlich den richtigen Mann zu sehen, während ich das ganze letzte Jahr von einem Betrüger unterrichtet worden war. Ich schüttelte das Unbehagen ab. Ich wusste, dass Barty Crouch von einem Dementor geküsst worden war und überhaupt nicht mehr viel tun würde. Tonks entfernte sich von der offenen Tür und stieß eine Vase um.

"Professor Moody?", fragte ich besorgt, als er die Vase mit Zauberei reparierte.

"Ich bin heute nur Moody.", erwiderte er. "Kann ja nicht behaupten, dass ich groß zum Unterrichten gekommen bin in dem Koffer. Wann fängt das Treffen an, Tonks?"

Tonks gab zu, dass sie es nicht wusste, aber ich war immer noch neugierig. "Ich dachte, Sie wären im Ruhestand, Profe ... Moody."

"Genauso wie Du-weißt-schon-wer.", knurrte er. Er zog seinen Mantel aus und hängte ihn auf den Ständer, der neben der Tür stand. "Ich werde Dumbledore suchen." Er ging an uns vorbei und das _Klong, Klong _seines Holzbeins hallte von den Wänden wider.

"Netter Zeitgenosse", murmelte Tonks, schaute mich an und unterdrückte ein Lachen. "Warum machst du nicht eine Pause und trinkst eine Tasse Tee mit mir?"

Das musste sie mich nicht noch mal fragen. Erleichtert warnte ich sie von dem Bild von Mrs Black und führte sie in die Küche. Lupin stand am Herd und nippte schon an einer Tasse Tee.

Lupins Augen wanderte von seiner Teetasse zu mir und mit großem Interesse weiter zu Tonks. Er stellte seine Teetasse ab und lächelte. "Du musst Nymphadora Tonks sein. Ich hab schon viel von dir gehört."

Tonks schaute mich einen Sekundenbruchteil an und dann wieder zurück zu Lupin. "Ich hoffe, dass du gehört hast, mich nicht Nymphadora zu nennen."

Lupins normalerweise so müdes Gesicht gewann etwas von seiner früheren Energie zurück im Angesicht dieser Frau. Er schnippte mit seinem Zauberstab und berschwörte zwei weitere Tassen herauf. "Ich habe auch davon gehört, dass du ein Talent hast für ..." Er nahm die zweite Tasse in die Hand und hielt sie Tonks hin. Sie streckte ihre Hand danach aus, verfehlte sie aber. Sie fiel zu Boden und zerbrach, während der heiße Tee nach allen Seiten spritzte. Lupin lächelte, als er fortfuhr: "... Unfälle ..."

Tonks wurde rot. Um ehrlich zu sein, wurde ihr Haar rot. Es wurde sehr viel dunkler als vorher, als sie die Farbe meiner Locken imitiert hatte. "Tarnen ist noch nie meine Stärke gewesen, aber ..." Ihre Nase verwandelte sich in eine Schweineschnauze. "Ich hatte die besten Noten in Verschleierung."

Lupin und ich lachten, als wir die Nase sahen. Nachdem sie sie wieder zurückverwandelt hatte, lächelte Tonks verschmitzt. Ich bot ihr meine Tasse an, aber sie lehnte ab. Ich setzte mich und wartete gespannt auf den Rest der Unterhaltung zwischen den beiden.

"Ich habe auch einiges über dich gehört.", gab Tonks zu. "Es scheint so, als hättest du die Fähigkeit ... dich ebenfalls verwandeln zu können ..." Es sah so als, als würde Lupins _kleines haariges Problem _ihr keine Angst einjagen, sondern ihn nur noch interessanter für sie machen.

"Du hast mit deinem Cousin gesprochen", sagte Lupin und schaute finster drein. "Leider kann ich nicht kontrollieren, wie gut ich aussehe, wenn ich mich verwandle."

Es herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden. Keine peinliche, eher eine, in der sie etwas erkannten. Tonks schaute ihn neugierig an und versuchte herauszufinden, ob das jetzt ein Kompliment gewesen war. Lupin schaute eher kleinlaut in seinen Tee und hoffte, dass er die junge Dame nicht beleidigt hatte.

Die Küchentür wurde geöffnet. Sirius stand im Türrahmen und lächelte uns warm an. Er umarmte Tonks zur Begrüßung. Tonks sah sehr glücklich aus, ihren Cousin zu sehen. Sie war sehr jung gewesen, als Sirius nach Askaban geschickt worden war und sie hatte mir später erzählt, dass sie von seiner Schuld nie überzeugt gewesen war.

"Ach übrigens, Tonks, Molly sucht nach dir.", sagte Sirius. Sie winkte mir zu, schlug Sirius liebevoll auf sie Schulter und schaute Lupin tief in die Augen, bevor sie sich von ihm verabschiedete. Während sie ging, stieß sie einen Stuhl um. Sie erinnerte mich an meine früheren Erfahrungen mit Harry, obwohl sie auch sonst eine ungeschickte Person war.

Sirius strich sich einige Haare aus den Augen. Er warf mir einen Blick zu und zwinkerte, bevor er den ungewöhnlich stillen Lupin auf die Schulter klopfte. "Weißt du, Moony, meine Cousine _ist _Single. Nichts würde mich glücklicher machen als die Tatsache, dass du offiziell zur Familie gehörst."

Lupin schüttelte den Kopf, als er den Stuhl vom Boden aufhob. "Liebe ist ein Luxus, den ein Mann wie ich sich nicht leisten kann." Er schaute Sirius nicht in die Augen.

Ich sagte: "Tonks sieht nicht aus wie jemand, der sich darum kümmert, dass Sie ein Werwolf sind." Ich trank endlich einen Schluck Tee und bemerkte, dass Lupins Tee dem meiner Mum Konkurrenz machen konnte.

Sirius schaute Lupin prüfend ins Gesicht. "Du magst sie", neckte er ihn und stieß ihn an und ich dachte, dass sie sich vielleicht so verhalten hatten, als sie noch in Hogwarts gewesen waren. "Du Hund, du!"

"Du vergisst", sagte Lupin und schaute Sirius endlich in die Augen. "dass du der Hund bist. Ich bin der Wolf." Er zeigte erst auf Sirius, dann auf sich. Beide Männer fingen an zu lachen.

Lupin und Tonks fühlten sich sofort zueinander hingezogen und ihre Gespräche waren immer amüsant. Lupin hatte immer ausgebrannt gewirkt und viel zu alt für sein Alter, aber wenn er mit Tonks zusammen war, dann wirkte er Jahre jünger. Ich musste sie nicht belauschen, um das zu wissen. Sie erledigten Aufgaben für den Orden immer zusammen. Auch wenn ich diese Verbindung anfangs gesehen hatte, war ich später trotzdem der Ansicht gewesen, dass Bill und Tonks zusammen gehörten. Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass ich das nur dachte, weil ich Fleur loswerden wollte.

Dumbledore war an der Reihe, in die Küche zu kommen. "Remus, Sirius, das Treffen fängt gleich an." Er hielt die Tür für die zwei Freunde auf. Dumbledore schob seine Halbmondgläser höher auf seine Nase und begrüßte mich. "Guten Tag, Ginny."

Er sah aus, als hätte er in den letzten Wochen viel durchgemacht. Seit Cedric umgebracht worden war, hatte Dumbledore nach Verbündeten gesucht. Allen, die zuhören wollten und auch denen, die nicht zuhören wollten, hatte er verkündet, dass Voldemort wieder da war. Im Gegenzug tat das Ministerium alles, was in seiner Macht stand, um ihn in Verruf zu bringen.

"Hallo, Professor", erwiderte ich. Ich wusste nicht, ob er in den nächsten Wochen zu beschäftigt sein würde, um Fragen zu beantworten, also dachte ich mir, jetzt oder nie. "Ich muss Sie etwas fragen? Haben Sie jetzt Zeit?"

"Natürlich", sagte Dumbledore. "Aber vergiss nicht, dass ich gleich eine Versammlung leiten muss."

Ich nickte und versicherte ihm, dass ich nicht lange brauchen würde. "Darf ich Briefe verschicken?"

"Wenn wir Briefe an Harry schreiben, dann können wir ihm nichts mitteilen, solange er nicht in Sicherheit ist.", antwortete Dumbledore. "Aber ich würde dir empfehlen, keine Eulen zu verschicken, wenn es nicht absolut notwendig ist."

"Wann werden wir ihn hierher bringen?", fragte ich.

Dumbledore seufzte schwer. "Ich weiß es noch nicht.", gab er zu. "Er ist sicherer, wo er momentan ist."

Ich wusste, dass Harry unruhig werden würde. Selbst ein paar Tage, in denen er in der Dunkelheit tappte, würden ihn verrückt machen. Er brannte darauf zu erfahren, was vor sich ging und vielleicht sogar mit den anderen mitzukämpfen, wenn sie es ihm erlaubten.

"Wenn das alles ist, Ginny. Wir stehlen etwas von der Zeit, die wir für wichtige Pflichten brauchen.", sagte er und rief eine Scheuerbürste herbei. "Ich habe ein Zimmer voller Hexen und Zauberer, die sehr unruhig werden, wenn ich ihnen nicht meine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit schenken werde und du ..." Er lächelte mich an und gab mir die Bürste.

"... hast den besten Job im Haus?", fragte ich.

Seine Augen funkelten. "Exakt." Er verließ das Zimmer.

Ein paar Sekunden später spazierte ich in die Halle. Nie im Leben würden sie die erste Versammlung abhalten, ohne dass diese schlaue kleine Hexe zuhörte. Ich stand vor der Tür des Esszimmers und lauschte darauf, ob die Versammlung schon begonnen hatte.

"Schäm dich, Ginny.", schimpfte Freds Stimme mit mir. Ich schaute den Flur entlang und erkannte Fred und George, die, Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, nebeneinander standen und mich mit gespielter Enttäuschung ansahen. "Du hast versucht, sie zu belauschen, oder?"

"Ich _bin _immerhin euer Langziehohr, oder habt ihr das vergessen?", erinnerte ich die Zwillinge. Wenn sie auch so neugierig waren wie ich, dann sollten sie einfach die Klappe halten und mich nicht am Zuhören hindern.

"Nicht mehr", erwiderte George. Er hielt eine lange, hautfarbene Schnur hoch und grinste. "Daran haben wir schon eine Weile gearbeitet."

"Wir treffen dich oben.", sagte Fred, bevor er und George mit einem _Knall _disapparierten.

Ich überlegte, ob ich ihnen wirklich folgen sollte. Wenn ihre Erfindung nicht funktionierte, dann würde ich die erste Hälfte der Versammlung verpassen und ich hasste es, nicht über alles informiert zu sein. Ich drehte mich um und traf auf Tonks, die erschienen war, ohne das ich es bemerkt hatte. Ich fluchte, weil ich wusste, dass ich mich nicht herausreden konnte.

"Ich wette, dass eher früher als später einer von uns die Versammlungen mit einem Impertubable-Spruch belegen wird.", sagte Tonks beiläufig. "Der ist ziemlich einfach zu erkennen. Man muss nur etwas gegen die Tür werfen. Wenn es nicht in die Nähe kommen kann, nun ja ..." Sie zwinkerte. "Aber das hast du nicht von mir." Sie öffnete die Tür und ging wieder zurück ins Zimmer.

Etwas berührte meine Haare und ich wischte es genervt weg. Als ich das merkwürdige Objekt zu fassen bekommen hatte, erkannte ich darin eine der Schnüre, die Fred und George mir gerade erst gezeigt hatten. Ich verfolgte sie nach oben und sah, dass sie hinter dem Geländer verschwand. Ich flüsterte in das Ende: "Ich bin in einer Sekunde oben."

Die Ohren funktionierten. Ich hätte nie daran zweifeln sollen. Wenn die Zwillinge so lange gebraucht hatten, an ihnen zu arbeiten, dann war es sehr selten der Fall, dass die Produkte nicht das taten, was die Zwillinge versprochen hatten. Auf diese Weise fanden Fred, George, Ron und ich viele Sachen heraus, von denen wir nie etwas hätten erfahren dürfen. Selbst Hermine genoss es, diese Informationen zu haben, als sie ein paar Tage später ankam.

Und Mum war fuchsteufelswild, als sie herausfand, was wir getan hatten. Das war das Ende unserer Belauschungsaktionen. Wir hatten nur noch die Andeutungen, die die Mitglieder machten, wenn sie sich außerhalb des Zimmers unterhielten.

**TBC...**


	21. 18 Dezember: Wir, der Orden des Phönix

**18. Dezember: Wir, der Orden des Phönix**

"Glaubst du, dass meine Eltern schon in Gefahr sind?", fragte Hermine mich eines Abends, lange bevor Harry zu uns stoßen würde. Ich warf ihr einen Blick zu und sah die Konturen ihres Körpers unter der Decke. Sie starrte an die Zimmerdecke. Ich wollte ihr gerade antworten, als sie sich selbst die Antwort gab. "Ich glaube nicht. Ich bezweifle, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer weiß, wer ich bin."

"Er ist gerade erst zurückgekommen, Hermine. Der Orden glaubt, dass er erst wieder seine Gefolgsleute um sich scharen will, bevor er richtiges Chaos verursachen wird.", sagte ich. Ich griff nach meinem Zauberstab, zündete Licht an und schaute in Hermines Gesicht. Ihre Wangen waren feucht und glitzerten voller Tränen.

"Früher oder später werden wir kämpfen.", flüsterte Hermine und sah mich endlich an. "Das ist unvermeidbar, besonders, weil Harry und ich uns so nahe stehen."

"Du wirst nicht zulassen, dass er alleine kämpft, ich weiß."

"Was wird dann?"

Ich schluckte schwer. Meine Eltern waren begabte Magier und konnten sich selbst gegen dunkle Kräfte verteidigen. Aber Hermines waren Muggel und machtlos gegen alle Magie. Falls Voldemort sie töten wollte, dann würden sie ihn nicht daran hindern können. "Wenn es soweit ist, werden wir uns etwas ausdenken.", antwortete ich.

"Ich habe Viktor geschrieben, seit die Schule zu Ende ist.", sagte Hermine, als ob ich gerade eine Frage gestellt hätte. "Er ist ein guter Mann, aber ich habe ihm gesagt, dass wir nur Freunde sein können."

Ich lächelte. Nicht einmal Hermine, die begabteste Hexe Hogwarts', konnte ihre Gefühle verstecken. Sie würde nie mit jemand anderem als Ron glücklich sein. Warum glaubt ihr, hatte sie wohl keinen richtigen Freund mehr nach Krum? "Was machst du mit Ron?"

"Das Gleiche wie immer.", sagte sie und wischte sich eine Träne aus den Augen. "Es gibt wichtigere Dinge als ihn und mich. Falls ... falls er sich darüber klar werden sollte, dann vielleicht ... aber ..." Sie verstummte, aber ich verstand sie. Sie zog sich die Decke bis ans Kinn. "Erzähl mir von Michael, Ginny."

Es gab noch nicht viel zu erzählen. Ich sagte ihr, was im Zug passiert war, ließ aber den Teil aus, in dem Harry den Zwillingen seinen Gewinn geschenkt hatte. "Ich mag ihn sehr gerne. Ich kann es gar nicht erwarten, ihn nächstes Schuljahr besser kennen zu lernen."

"Ich bin stolz auf dich.", sagte Hermine, während ihre Augenlider bei jedem Wort schwerer wurden.

"Tu mir bitte trotzdem einen Gefallen.", sagte ich und wurde auch müde. Während ich meinen Zauberstab löschte und weglegte, sagte ich: "Erzähl niemandem was davon, besonders nicht Ron. Er wird so ein Theater machen."

"Keine Sorge.", erwiderte sie und gähnte. "Ich werde Ron nichts sagen ... oder Harry."

_Gut_, dachte ich.

"Es wird einfacher sein ... mit Harry zu sprechen ... jetzt, wo der Druck ... weg ist ..." Und sie war eingeschlafen.

Sie hatte Recht. Aber das war normalerweise so. Als Harry endlich kam, fühlte es sich so an, als ob ein tonnenschweres Gewicht von meinen Schultern gefallen wäre. Oh, ich konnte die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch nicht unterdrücken, wann immer er mich mit diesen Augen anschaute und ich konnte nicht anders als daran zu denken, wie hinreißend er mit seinem unordentlichen Haar aussah. Und ich bewunderte, wie er mit diesen zwei Dementoren fertig geworden war und er tat mir Leid, als er seiner Wut darüber Ausdruck verlieh, für einen Monat alleine gelassen worden zu sein. Aber ich konnte mit ihm reden, nicht nur vor ihm, sondern auch mit ihm. Und er redete mit mir.

Nachdem der Orden Harry auf den neuesten Stand gebracht hatte, hatte Fred Recht behalten. Sobald Hermine am Abend ins Bett gegangen war, hatte sie mir alles erzählt. Ich hatte nur so ein Theater gemacht, damit es nicht zu offensichtlich war, dass ich am Ende sowieso alles wissen würde. Wenn sie es gewusst hätte, dann hätte Mum bestimmt nicht erlaubt, dass der Orden Harry alles erzählte. Hätte sie mich nicht nach oben gebracht, hätte ich sowieso gelauscht.

Wir waren alle besorgt wegen Harrys Anhörung. Jeder andere Zauberer wäre in dieser Situation für unschuldig erklärt worden, aber mit Harry war das nicht so einfach. Das Ministerium war gegen Harry, weil er auf Dumbledores Seite stand und behauptete, dass Voldemort zurück war. Sie würden Harry nicht ohne Kampf aufgeben.

Während Harry bei seiner Anhörung war, putzten wir immer noch. Ich war in einem Zimmer mit lauter Dingen, die geputzt werden mussten. Das erste, was mir ins Auge fiel, war der große Wandvorhang. Ganz oben stand in großen Buchstaben: _"Das fürnehme und gar alte Haus der Blacks: Toujours Pur". _Ich studierte den Stammbaum fasziniert und berührte die Stellen, an denen mehrere Brandflecke Namen ersetzt haben mussten.

"Du solltest da drauf stehen.", sagte Sirius von der Tür aus. Während er näher kam, überflog er das Bild und zeigte dahin, wo er vermutete, dass ich hätte stehen sollen. "Wir sind sowas wie Cousin und Cousine dritten Grades."

Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass wir verwandt waren. Die meisten reinblütigen Zauberer sind das. Wenn man einen reinblütigen Zauberer heiraten wollte, dann waren die Möglichkeiten begrenzt. "Du stehst auch nicht drauf.", sagte ich.

"Nun ja, du und ich sind gebrochene Äste in diesem Stammbaum.", sagte Sirius und zeigte auf eine verbrannte Stelle neben einem verstorbenen Zauberer namens Regulus Black. "Blutsverräter.", sagte er. "Schmutzige Vorurteile haben unsere Verwandte, würdest du nicht auch sagen?"

"Gelinde gesagt", erwiderte ich.

Er wurde abwesend, erinnerte sich vielleicht an etwas, das in diesem Haus passiert war und ihn noch immer verfolgte. Er wandte sich von dem Teppich ab und schaute mich an. "Ich wollte dir schon lange sagen", fing er an, "dass du mich sehr an Lily erinnerst, seit du hier bist."

Harrys Mutter. Es musste das rote Haar sein. Meine Hand berührte meine feurigen Locken und er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht nur deshalb.", lachte Sirius. "Sie war so feurig wie du, und genauso entschlossen."

"Hätte ich sie gemocht?"

"Es gab nicht viele, die sie nicht gemocht hatten.", gab Sirius zu. "Ich glaube nicht, dass es, abgesehen von den Slytherins, einen Jungen in Hogwarts gab, der nicht irgendwann in sie verknallt war. Wir vier - James, Remus, ich und ...", er zögerte, bevor er den letzten Namen sagte, "... _Pettigrew _... standen einmal alle zur gleichen Zeit auf sie."

Ich kicherte. Ich erinnerte mich an ein Bild, das ich irgendwann von ihr gesehen hatte. Sie war wunderschön und Harry hatte ohne Zweifel ihre fantastischen Augen geerbt. "Ich hätte sie gerne kennen gelernt. Sie klingt toll."

"Sie wäre von dir begeistert gewesen, da bin ich mir sicher.", erwiderte Sirius. Er seufzte schwer und legte eine Hand auf den Teppich. Seine Hände waren rau, ohne Zweifel weil er dauernd vor dem Ministerium auf der Flucht war. Er fand die Stelle, an der er hätte stehen sollen, fuhr mit der Hand am Rand entlang und sagte: "Alles, was ich in Askaban gesehen habe, waren sie und James in dieser Nacht."

Ich fröstelte und dachte daran, dass Dementoren jeden dazu zwangen, seine schlimmsten Erinnerungen zu durchleben. Während ich zurück in der Kammes des Schreckens war, würde Sirius immer seine zwei engsten Freunde ermordet in ihrem zerstörten Haus sehen. "Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie schlimm das für dich gewesen ist, Sirius.", sagte ich. "Ich kann kaum glauben, dass du nicht verrückt geworden bist."

"Durch meine Unschuld bin ich vernünftig geblieben.", erwiderte er. "Und ich habe schnell gelernt, dass sie mich alleine ließen, wenn ich in meiner Animagusform war. Ich hatte meinen Ausbruch seit Jahren geplant."

Ich runzelte die Stirn und fragte: "Warum hast du dann so lange gewartet?"

"Was für einen Grund hatte ich denn gehabt? Die einzigen Menschen, die meinen Namen hätten bereinigen können, waren tot.", erwiderte Sirius. "Aber als ich dann diese schmutzige Ratte mit deiner Familie in der Zeitung gesehen habe ..." Sein Gesicht verzog sich bei dem Gedanken an Pettigrew erneut. "Ich hätte diesen verfluchten Nager überall wieder erkannt."

Ich erinnerte mich an unsere Reise nach Ägypten und wie viel Spaß sie uns gemacht hatte. Es war interessant, dass das zu einem Ausbruch geführt hatte. "Ich bin froh, dass du draußen bist, Sirius."

"Ich auch.", sagte er. Er streckte seine Hand in die Luft und zeigte auf das ganze Haus. "Aber ich bin jetzt in einem anderen Gefängnis. Wenn es nicht für Harry wäre, dann würde ich nicht hier bleiben. Ich wäre da draußen und würde irgendetwas tun. Egal was."

"Harry hat viel Glück mit einem Paten wie dir.", sagte ich. "Nach allem, was er durchgemacht hat, verdient er Glück. Ich glaube, ihm würde es ziemlich schlecht gehen ohne dich." _Und mir würde es schlecht gehen, wenn es Harry schlecht ging, _dachte ich.

Sirius lächelte und klopfte mir auf die Schulter. "Harry hat Glück, dass er so eine gute Freundin wie dich hat."

Ich wusste, dass ich Harry aufgegeben hatte, aber wenn jemand anders mich seine gute Freundin nannte, dann machte es das nur realer. Ich versuchte mein Bestes, um meine Traurigkeit zu ignorieren. Sanft sagte ich: "Ich werde immer seine gute Freundin sein."

Wir hörten Mum von unten. "Harry ist wieder da!" Meine Augen leuchteten auf und ich rannte aus dem Zimmer, wo ich Sirius zurück ließ. Ich nahm zwei Stufen auf einmal und war gerade in die Küche gesprintet, als Fred und George ins Zimmer apparierten. Ron kam ein paar Sekunden nach mir herein.

Harry stand da mit Mum, Dad und Hermine und nach ihrem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen hatte es Harry dem Ministerium gezeigt. Um es offiziell zu machen, fragte ich: "Harry, bist du frei?"

"Ich bin frei", sagte Harry und lächelte breiter als sonst.

"Er ist frei!", schrie Fred, dicht gefolgt von George.

"Er ist frei!", rief ich ebenfalls und versuchte, ein Kichern zu unterdrücken. Harry war frei. Er würde nicht rausgeschmissen werden. Sein Zauberstab würde nicht zerbrochen werden. Er würde mich nicht verlassen ...

"Ich wusste es!", jubelte Ron und stieß die Fäuste in die Luft. "Du kommst immer mit allem durch!"

"Sie mussten dich freisprechen", sagte Hermine. "Die hatten nichts gegen dich vorzuweisen, überhaupt nichts."

Fred packte mich an der Schulter und sah mich mit offenem Mund an. "ER IST FREI!", schrieen wir uns an. Er nahm mein Handgelenk und tanzte zusammen mit George unseren Siegestanz. Wir sangen die drei Worte immer und immer wieder, während wir durch die Küche tanzten und die anderen sich unterhielten.

"RUHE!", donnerte Mum letztendlich.

Ich fing Harrys Blick auf und sah, wie er grinste, glücklich, weil er um den Schulverweis erneut herumgekommen war und vielleicht, wie ich hoffte, amüsiert von unserem Singen und Tanzen.

**TBC...**


	22. 19 Dezember: Wir, der Orden des Phönix

**19. Dezember: Wir, der Orden des Phönix**

Tage später öffneten Hermine und ich unsere Briefe aus Hogwarts. Wir verglichen unsere Listen und wunderten uns darüber, dass wir beide das gleiche Buch für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste kaufen sollten.

"Wenigstens haben sie einen Lehrer gefunden.", sagte ich zu ihr. "Fred und George haben gehört, dass Dumbledore es dieses Jahr ziemlich schwer hatte, einen zu finden."

"Ron glaubt, dass der Job verhext ist.", sagte Hermine. "Ich hab immer geglaubt, dass er nur einen Scherz macht, aber mittlerweile denke ich, dass er Recht hat." Sie zählte alle Lehrer auf, die sie seit ihrem ersten Jahr gehabt hatte und fügte hinzu, dass Quirrel sogar dabei gestorben war. "Lupin war der einzig gute, den wir hatten."

"Crouch war vielleicht ein Todesser, aber er hat uns viel beigebracht.", erinnerte ich sie. "Das einzige, was er _richtig _gemacht hat, war uns zu unterrichten."

Hermine fröstelte bei dem Gedanken. Sie nahm ihren Briefumschlag, um ihn wegzulegen und während sie ihn aufhob, fiel etwas Glänzendes aus Metall auf den Boden und blieb vor meinen Füßen liegen. Hermine und ich starrten es an.

_Ist das ..._?, dachte ich. Es musste es sein. Ich würde es überall wiedererkennen, seit Percy sein eigenes jede Stunde herausgeholt hatte, um es zu polieren. Ich beugte mich herunter und bewunderte das verzierte V über dem Löwen von Gryffindor. "Ich hab vergessen, dass ab der fünften Klasse Vertrauensschüler ausgesucht werden.", sagte ich und warf ihr das Abzeichen zu.

Hermine fing es auf und starrte es verwirrt an. Sie öffnete ihren Mund ein paar Mal, ohne etwas zu sagen.

"Ehrlich, Hermine, hast du wirklich gedacht, dass du es nicht bekommen würdest?"

Der Schrei begann leise, wurde aber immer lauter, als Hermine klar wurde, was das bedeutete. Kurz darauf war sie irgendwie zum Bett gesprungen und hielt das Abzeichen hoch, um es genau zu betrachten. "Ich kann es nicht glauben!", stieß sie hervor. "Ich wette ... dass Harry auch eins bekommen hat ... Oh, ich werde nachsehen gehen!" Sie rannte so schnell sie konnte aus dem Zimmer.

Ich verdrehte die Augen. Nur Hermine würde so aufgeregt sein, weil sie zur Vertrauensschülerin ernannt worden war ... okay, vielleicht noch Percy, aber ich hatte den Idioten aus meinem Wortschatz gestrichen und entschieden, dass er es nicht mehr verdiente, auch nur in meinen Gedanken aufzutauchen.

"Warum war sie so aufgeregt?", fragte mich Mum, als sie mein Zimmer betrat. Sie legte ein paar Kleidungsstücke auf mein Bett.

"Das letzte Mal, dass ich sie so aufgeregt erlebt habe, war, glaube ich, als sie gehört hat, dass es vielleicht eine Fortsetzung von _Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts _geben soll.", sagte ich. Mum schaute mich komisch an und ich lachte. "Sie wurde zur Vertrauensschülerin ernannt, Mum."

"Oh, wie aufregend!", erwiderte Mum breit lächelnd. "Durch die ganzen Vorgänge in der letzten Zeit habe ich völlig vergessen, dass die Vertrauensschüler ab dem fünften Jahr ernannt werden. Ich frage mich, ob Ron ..."

"Wirklich, Mum?", fragte ich und versuchte, nicht noch mehr zu lachen. "Hermine vermutet, dass Harry das andere Abzeichen bekommen hat.

Sie sah enttäuscht aus, verbarg das aber sehr schnell. "Die Bücherlisten sind also da?", fragte sie und nahm sich das Papier von meinem Bett. "Ich kann gleich nach dem Essen in die Winkelgasse gehen und alles einkaufen, was ihr Kinder braucht." Sie faltete die Briefe zusammen und nahm sie mit, als sie das Zimmer verließ.

"Dumbledore hat dich zum Vertrauensschüler ernannt?", fragte ich Ron am Nachmittag, während ich den Jungs dabei zusah, wie sie ihre Koffer packten. Ich warf Harry einen Blick zu, der seinen Socken viel mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenkte als üblich.

"Beim Merlin, jetzt kling doch nicht so überrascht.", sagte Ron und legte sein Abzeichen auf seinen Nachttisch.

"Ach komm schon, du weißt, was ich meine.", sagte ich spielerisch. "Die Gerüchte über Dumbledore müssen doch wahr sein. Er ist wirklich verrückt geworden, wenn er dir vertraut."

"Hau ab, Ginny", zischte er und warf ein Kissen nach mir.

Ich bewegte meinen Kopf lässig zur Seite und das Kissen flog an mir vorbei. Ich warf Harry einen weiteren Blick zu und sah, dass er immer noch seine Socken faltete. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihm und ich entschloss mich dazu, meine neu entdeckten Fähigkeit, mit ihm zu sprechen, auszuprobieren. Aber was sollte ich mit Ron machen? "Ron, hast du auch solchen Hunger wie ich?"

Ron hörte damit auf, seine Bücher in den Koffer zu stopfen. "Du kannst meine Gedanken lesen." Er rieb sich liebevoll den Bauch. "Ich könnte einen Snack vertragen. Was willst du haben, Ginny? Ich hol uns etwas aus der Küche."

Ich tat so, als würde ich überlegen. "Vergiss es, ich warte auf's Abendessen."

"Harry, willst du Schokolade haben?", fragte Ron.

"Hmm?", fragte Harry, der sich nicht umdrehte. "Ich weiß nicht, Ron." Da Harrys Aufmerksamkeit immer noch auf seine Socken gerichtet war, zuckte Ron mit den Schultern und verließ das Zimmer auf der Suche nach etwas Essbarem, das seinen Hunger stillen sollte.

Ich studierte Harry einen Augenblick. "Also entweder magst du deine Socken wirklich so sehr, Harry, oder dir spukt etwas im Kopf herum."

Harry ließ seine Socken in den Koffer fallen und drehte sich zu mir um. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnerte, dann war das das erste Mal seit der Kammer des Schreckens, dass wir zusammen alleine in einem Zimmer und beide bei Bewusstsein waren. Ich fühlte mich merkwürdigerweise sehr wohl und fragte mich, ob es ihm auch so ging. "Nichts spukt in meinem Kopf herum. Ich mach mir nur Sorgen ..." Er verstummte.

"Harry, wir machen uns alle Sorgen über Du-weißt-schon-wen.", sagte ich.

Er zuckte als Antwort mit den Schultern. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schaute er das Abzeichen an, das Ron auf die Kommode gelegt hatte und ich wusste, was er dachte.

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass Dumbledore einen Grund dafür hat, dich nicht zum Vertrauensschüler zu ernennen.", sagte ich beiläufig und schaute sein Gesicht auf der Suche nach einer Reaktion an. Genau wie ich vermutet hatte, verzog es sich leicht. Ich hatte den Grund für seine Stimmung gefunden. "Wann hat Dumbledore dich zum letzten Mal im Stich gelassen?"

"Ähm", sagte er. Er wälzte etwas in seinem Kopf herum, so, als ob er überlegen würde, ob er mich einweihen sollte oder nicht. Ich konnte geduldig sein. Schließlich hatte ich Jahre darauf gewartet, so normal wie jetzt mit ihm sprechen zu können. Wenn er dazu bereit war, mit mir über die Dinge zu sprechen, die ihn beschäftigten, dann würde ich ihm zuhören.

"Ich seh schon, dass du alles lieber in dich hineinfrisst.", sagte ich.

Ich stand auf und verließ das Zimmer, wo ich mit Hermine zusammenstieß. Sie schaute mich neugierig an. "Fertig gepackt?", fragte ich sie und versuchte ihrem Blick auszuweichen.

Als wir außer Hörweite waren, fing sie an zu schimpfen. "Ich dachte, du bist über Harry hinweg."

"Bin ich auch.", erwiderte ich.

"Was hast du dann alleine mit ihm gemacht?", fragte Hermine. "Ich bezweifle, dass Michael denken wird, dass das harmlos war."

"Es _war _harmlos.", versicherte ich ihr. Ich wusste, dass sie sich nur Sorgen um mich machte, aber das musste sie nicht. "Du warst zu beschäftigt um zu bemerken, dass Harry sich nicht besonders darüber gefreut hat, dass er kein Vertrauensschüler geworden ist. Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass es ihm gut geht. Ich habe _nicht _versucht, ihn zu verführen."

Hermine schaute skeptisch aus. "Du hast jetzt einen Freund, Ginny ..." Und ich hörte auf, ihr zuzuhören. Ich war vielleicht vergeben, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass ich nicht freundlich zu Harry sein konnte und auch nicht, dass ich ihn nicht aufmuntern durfte.

"Hallo, Mädels.", begrüßte Tonks uns, als wir in die Küche kamen. Ich war froh, sie zu sehen. Seit sie hier am Grimmauld Platz war, hatten Hermine und ich sie näher kennen gelernt. Sie war bis tief in die Nacht mit uns aufgeblieben und hatte über alles gesprochen, was wir wollten. Die einzigen Themen, die verboten waren, waren die Angelegenheiten des Ordens und meine Schwärmerei für Harry.

Ron hatte sich ein paar Schokofrösche geschnappt und das Zimmer wortlos wieder verlassen.

"Irgendwas Neues?", fragte Tonks. "Ihr solltet schon ganz aufgeregt sein. Die Schule fängt bald an."

"Hermine bezichtigt mich des Ehebruchs", sagte ich und grinste meine Freundin an, um ihr zu zeigen, dass ich es ihr nicht übel nahm.

Tonks legte den Kopf schief und schaute uns fragend an. Hermine schnaubte genervt. "Ginny steht auf Harry, Tonks.", fing sie an.

"Ich _stand _auf Harry.", unterbrach ich sie.

"... und jetzt ist sie mit Michael zusammen." Hermine schaute erst mich an und dann wieder Tonks. "Sie versucht immer noch, Harry auf sich aufmerksam zu machen ..."

"Ich versuche ihn auf freundschaftliche Weise auf mich aufmerksam zu machen ..."

"... Und ich glaube nicht, dass sie versuchen sollte, ihn zu verführen, wenn sie einen Freund hat ..."

"HEY! Kann ich ihn nicht verführen, so wie ein Freund das tun würde?"

Tonks lachte, aber ich wurde sauer auf Hermine. Ich versuchte hier mein bestes, um über Harry hinweg zu kommen, aber durch die ständigen Erinnerungen wurde es zunehmend schwieriger.

"Also du stehst auf Harry?", fragte Tonks. Wir hatten sehr viel über Michael gesprochen und ich hatte versucht, die Unterhaltungen so weit wie möglich von Harry und meiner unerwiderten Liebe fernzuhalten.

"Nein", log ich.

Hermine schaute mich wissend an. Wenn ich genug Leute überzeugte, dann konnte ich mich vielleicht auch selber überzeugen. Hermine nickte. Ich schlug ihr auf den Arm. Wie konnte ich mein Ziel mit dieser Einstellung erreichen?

Seufzend nickte ich halbherzig. "Vielleicht ... aber nur ganz wenig ... ich versuche aber, es nicht zu tun ... weil Michael ..."

"Ich verstehe", sagte Tonks. Sie umarmte uns beide und verließ das Zimmer, sodass Hermine und ich alleine waren.

Ich sah sie genervt an. "Falls ich jemals über Harry hinwegkommen sollte, dann musst du aufhören, den Leuten zu sagen, dass ich auf ihn stehe.", sagte ich zu ihr.

"Versuchst du mir zu erklären, dass du nicht mit Michael Schluss machen würdest, wenn ...?"

Ich legte meine Hand über ihren Mund, um sie ruhig zu stellen. Hatte sie wirklich so wenig Vertrauen in mich? "Wag es ja nicht, das auch nur zu sagen!", zischte ich ihr zu. "Ich bin Michaels Freundin. Falls Harry lange genug aufhören würde, zu blind zu sein, um mich zu bemerken, dann würde ich ihm sagen, dass es zu spät ist."

Hermine schaute mich zweifelnd an. "Wenn es das ist, was du willst ..."

"Das ist es."

"Dann können wir so tun, als ob du über Harry hinweg bist."

"Ich _bin _über Harry hinweg.", knurrte ich. Ich drehte mich um und warf meine Haare über die Schulter. Ich stürmte zur Tür und schlug meine Faust dagegen. Sie schwang auf. Mrs Black fing damit an, mich anzuschreien, als ich die Treppen nach oben stürmte.

Ich fiel auf mein Bett und schlug dreimal auf mein Kissen ein. Ich hasste es, wenn ich wütend auf sie war, besonders weil wir in der letzten Zeit so gut miteinander ausgekommen waren. Ich seufzte laut und starrte auf die Decke.

Hermine kam ein paar Minuten später rein. Sie ging langsam zu meinem Bett, setzte sich neben mich und sagte: "Es tut mir Leid, Ginny."

Ich murmelte etwas, das sie nicht hören konnte und das ich nicht wiederholen wollte.

"Ich vertraue dir", sagte sie und legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Ab jetzt bist du über Harry hinweg."

Ich nahm ihre Entschuldigung an und umarmte meine beste Freundin.

**TBC...**


	23. 20 Dezember: Wir, der Orden des Phönix

**20. Dezember: Wir, der Orden des Phönix**

Als Ron und Hermine am nächsten Tag dazu gezwungen waren, ihren Pflichten als Vertrauensschülern nachzukommen, sah Harry so verloren ohne sie aus. Ich hätte Michael suchen sollen, aber ich konnte Harry nicht alleine herumwandern lassen und ich fand die Idee nicht besonders toll, dass Harry mit Michael in einem Abteil sitzen sollte.

"Komm schon", sagte ich zu Harry. "Wenn wir uns beeilen, können wir ihnen Plätze freihalten." Ich musste mich davon abhalten, seine Hand zu nehmen und ihn irgendwo hinzuführen. Schließlich ging es hier nicht darum, mit Harry zusammen zu sitzen, sondern um einen Freund, dem man helfen musste ... oder zumindest redete ich mir das ein.

Die Jungs mit Luna zu beobachten war es wert, nicht mit Michael zusammen zu sein. Ich verspürte nicht mal den Drang, Cho zu verhexen, als sie vorbeikam, um Harry zu sehen. Obwohl Rons Reaktion auf Luna unbezahlbar war, war Hermines noch besser. Sie sind das komplette Gegenteil von einander.

Als wir in der großen Halle angekommen waren, entdeckte ich Delia und Ethan am Ende des Gryffindortisches. Sie winkte mich zu sich und ich verließ die anderen. Ich setzte mich neben sie und begrüßte meine Zimmergenossin. "Ich dachte, dass du dieses Jahr nicht mehr zurück kommen wolltest.", sagte ich zu ihr.

"Mum und ich sind ins Ministerium gegangen und haben mit ein paar Leuten gesprochen.", sagte Delia. "Sie haben uns versichert, dass alles in Ordnung ist."

Ich starrte sie ungläubig an. "Und ihr habt das geglaubt?"

"Na ja, niemand weiß wirklich, was passiert ist ..."

"Harry weiß es!", zischte ich. "Er war dort."

"Ginny", sagte Delia und versuchte, mich zu beruhigen. "Ich weiß nicht, was ich glauben soll. Die Dinge sind hier so anders."

"Hast du gesehen, dass Hagrid noch nicht hier ist?", sagte Ethan, der meine wachsende Genervtheit erkannte und versuchte, das Thema zu wechseln. Er zeigte auf den Lehrertisch. "Raue-Pritsche sitzt auf seinem Platz."

"Ich hab's gesehen.", erwiderte ich. Ich wusste, dass Hagrid etwas für den Orden erledigte, aber ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass es den ganzen Sommer lang dauern würde. Aber da diese Information geheim war, konnte ich das den anderen natürlich nicht erzählen.

"Ich finde Raue-Pritsche besser als Hagrid.", sagte Delia und schaute auf ihre Finger. Eines von Hagrids Geschöpfen hatte sie letztes Jahr schwer verbrannt.

Ich sah sie genervt an. "Ich hoffe, dass er bald zurück kommt."

"Sein Unterricht ist immer lustig.", sagte Ethan, um mich zu verteidigen. Zumindest zog er Hagrid vor, auch wenn es nur wegen der Aufregung in seinem Unterricht war.

"Also", begann Delia. "Hat _Harry Potter _euch im Sommer besucht?" Sie flüsterte seinen Namen. Ich sah, wie Ethan die Augen verdrehte.

Ich schaute über meine Schulter und versuchte, Michael zu finden. "So ähnlich", sagte ich, etwas weniger genervt. "Aber du weißt, dass ich jetzt mit Michael Corner zusammen bin, oder?"

Delia quietschte und sorgte dafür, dass drei Leute hinter ihr aufsprangen. Sie nahm meine Hand und wollte einen kompletten Bericht über unsere Beziehung, inklusive aller Details.

"Hat er deshalb nach dir gesucht?", fragte Ethan, bevor ich Delia antworten konnte.

"Hat er das?", fragte ich. Ich stand auf und suchte eifrig nach meinem Freund. Ich sah ihn schließlich neben Terry Boot und Anthony Goldstein sitzen. Ich versicherte mich, dass die Auswahlzeremonie noch nicht begonnen hatte und eilte zum Ravenclawtisch.

Ich setzte mich auf den leeren Platz neben ihn und umarmte ihn fest. "Michael!", begrüßte ich ihn.

Er lächelte breit und erwiderte die Umarmung. "Ich hab schon gedacht, dass du mich vergessen hast.", sagte er.

"Dich vergessen?", sagte ich und küsste ihn auf die Wange. "Wie könnte ich den bestaussehendesten Jungen von ganz Hogwarts vergessen?"

"Wo warst du im Zug?", fragte er.

"Ron und Hermine wurden zu Vertrauensschülern ernannt und Harry sah verloren aus. Ich hätte ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt, wenn ich ihn alleine gelassen hätte.", sagte ich beiläufig und Michael sah zufrieden aus mit dieser Antwort. Ich drehte mich zu Anthony um. "Du bist auch ein Vertrauensschüler, oder?"

Er zeigte auf das blaue und bronzene Abzeichen mit dem verzierten V über einem Adler. "Meine Eltern waren sehr stolz auf mich."

Ich hörte ein Räuspern hinter mir. Ich drehte mich auf meinem Platz um und sah in Chos rote Augen. Sie hatte offensichtlich geweint. Ich bemerkte, dass ich sie immer noch nicht verhexen wollte und begrüßte sie mit einem Lächeln, bevor mir auffiel, dass ich auf ihrem Platz sitzen musste. "Hab ich dir deinen Platz weggenommen, Cho?"

"Macht nichts", sagte sie sanft. "Du wolltest deinen Freund sehen." Sie sagte das vorletzte Wort leicht zögerlich. Ich verstand. Der Anblick eines glücklichen Paares musste sie an Cedric erinnern.

Ich drehte mich wieder zu Michael, küsste ihn erneut auf die Wange und sagte: "Ich seh dich später. Die Auswahl fängt gleich an."

Ich stand auf und ließ Cho wieder auf ihren Platz. Ihre Freundin, die ich später als Marietta Edgecombe kennen würde, nahm Chos Hand und drückte sie aufmunternd.

Der Sprechende Hut hatte schon angefangen zu singen, als ich mich wieder zu Ethan und Delia setzte. Ich hatte das meiste gehört und überlegte, was diese Warnung zu bedeuten hatte, die er uns gegeben hatte. _Vereinigt euch_, hatte er gesagt. Ich sah Harper und Vaisey aus dem Augenwinkel und dachte, dass schon ein Wunder passieren müsste, damit das passierte.

Nach dem Essen sagte Dumbledore das Übliche über den Verbotenen Wald, Filchs Forderungen, neue Lehrer und Quidditchtraining. Meine Gedanken wanderten zu Zacharias Smith, der mich gehänselt hatte, weil ich nicht im Quidditchteam war und ich fragte mich, ob ich auf einem Schulbesen zu den Testspielen kommen durfte. Konnte ich Angelina mit so einem Besen überhaupt beeindrucken?

Nachdem diese schreckliche Umbridge auch noch ihren Senf dazu gegeben hatte, ging ich mit dem Rest meiner Klassenkameraden zurück in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich machte mir Sorgen darüber, nicht ins Quidditchteam zu kommen, während Neville neben mir herlief.

"Verstehst du das Ministerium?", fragte er mich. Ich zuckte zusammen, als seine Pflanze gefährlich in meine Richtung wippte. Nur wenige Stunden zuvor hatte sie mich über und über mit Schleim bespritzt. Ich freute mich nicht auf eine Wiederholung. "Ich hab kein Wort von dem verstanden, was diese Umbridge gesagt hat, aber ich hab gehört, was Hermine gesagt hat. Sie glaubt, dass sich das Ministerium in Hogwarts einmischen will."

"Ich verstehe nicht, wie sie sich das alles anhören konnte.", erwiderte ich. Ich war kurz davor gewesen, Ron zu verhexen, nur um der Langeweile zu entkommen.

"Du kennst Hermine", sagte Neville. Er hob seine Pflanze hoch und lächelte. "Sie hat mir auch das neue Passwort gesagt."

"Wirklich?", fragte ich, schließlich war Neville nicht dafür bekannt, sich die Passwörter merken zu können. Er hatte sie alle in seinem dritten Jahr aufgeschrieben und es war sein Fehler gewesen, dass Sirius in unseren Turm gekommen war und obwohl es jetzt keine große Sache mehr war, weil Sirius ja unschuldig war, hatte es uns doch allen einen Schrecken eingejagt.

"Dieses Mal werde ich es mir ganz sicher merken können.", sagte er grinsend. "_Mimbulus Mimbeltonia!"_, verkündete er.

Ich konnte nicht anders als mich für ihn zu freuen. "Es sieht so aus, als ob Harry das gebrauchen könnte.", sagte ich und zeigte die Stufen hinauf zum Eingang vom Gemeinschaftsraum. Er stand da und hatte offensichtlich keine Ahnung, weil die Fette Dame sich weigerte, ihn reinzulassen.

"Richtig", sagte Neville und sprintete zu ihm. "Harry!", rief er. "Ich weiß es!" Er stieß einen Zweitklässler um in seiner Hast, Harry zu Hilfe zu eilen.

Kaum hatte Neville meine Seite verlassen, kamen Ron und Hermine heran. Ich schaute von einem zum anderen. "Hallo. Geht ihr in meine Richtung?" Ich hauchte Rons Abzeichen an und tat so, als würde ich es putzen. "Außer du bist zu beschäftigt damit, verantwortungsvoll zu sein, Brüderchen."

"Verantwortungsvoll zu sein ist viel einfacher, als ich dachte.", erwiderte Ron. "Das einzige, was ich machen muss, ist andere Leute herumzukommandieren. Das macht ziemlich viel Spaß."

"Ron", sagte Hermine verstimmt, als er vor dem Eingang stehen blieb und darauf wartete, dass einige Erstklässler damit aufhörten, herumzualbern und durch das Porträtloch zu klettern. "Es geht nicht darum, Leute herumzukommandieren. Es geht darum, deine Mitschüler anzuleiten. Ehrlich, Ron."

"Hey!", rief Ron und ignorierte ihre Bemerkung. Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit den Erstklässlern zu, die sich immer noch nicht bewegt hatten. "Bewegt euch, sonst ziehe ich euch Punkte ab!" Er scheuchte die elf Jahre alten Schüler durch den Eingang. Selbst Hermine musste lächeln.

"Vielleicht haben sie den Eingang blockiert, weil sie einen Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchgackler gesehen haben.", sagte ich zu Hermine, während wir durch das Porträtloch kletterten. Ich wartete auf ihre Reaktion.

"Einen was?"

"Das ist etwas, über das Luna immer spricht."

"Luna Lovegood?", erwiderte Hermine. Sie hob ihre Hände ungläubig und ließ sie wieder zur Seite fallen. "Ich verstehe sie nicht."

"Sie ist harmlos.", versicherte ich ihr. Ich erklärte, dass man Luna einfach sie selbst sein und an das glauben lassen sollte, was sie wollte.

"Aber sie ist in Ravenclaw.", entgegnete Hermine, als ob das alles erklären würde.

Ich sagte Hermine Gute Nacht und schlief friedlich in meinem Bett. Ich träumte von Harrys Gesichtsausdruck, wenn ich das neueste Mitglied in seinem Quidditchteam werden würde.

"Ich glaube, du hättest kein Problem damit.", sagte Michael kurz vor Unterrichtsbeginn einige Tage später. Er ging mit mir zum Unterricht, weil seiner in der Nähe stattfand. Es war meine erste Stunde bei Umbridge und nach allem, was Hermine mir erzählt hatte, freute ich mich nicht sonderlich darauf.

"Du hast mich noch nie fliegen sehen.", neckte ich ihn. Ich verstärkte meinen Griff um seine Hand und schaute ihn spielerisch finster an.

"Ich glaube nicht.", erwiderte Michael. "Aber ich weiß, dass du die Beste sein kannst, egal, was du tust."

Keine fröhlichen Bemerkungen. Kein natürliches Grinsen. Es war fast so, als ob er Angst hatte, meine Gefühle zu verletzen. Und seine Bemerkung _'ich weiß, dass du die Beste sein kannst, egal, was du tust' _nervte mich. Er kannte mich noch nicht. Er wusste nicht, ob ich die Beste sein konnte. Ich beachtete das aber nicht weiter. Vielleicht war er nervös.

"Ist Umbridge wirklich so schlimm?", fragte ich und hoffte, eine lustige Unterhaltung in Gang zu bringen.

"Sie ist ein Monster.", flüsterte er und sah sich nervös um, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie nicht zuhörte. "Die Schlimmste. Vielleicht sogar noch schlimmer als Snape."

Ich freute mich wirklich nicht auf diesen Unterricht. Ich warf einen Blick über Michaels Schulter und sah Cho, die mit einem Taschentuch in der Hand vorbei ging. "Cho tut mir so Leid.", sagte ich ehrlich.

Michael drehte sich um, um das Mädchen zu sehen. "Sie weint immer, Ginny. Ich wünschte nur, dass ich ihr irgendwie helfen könnte.", sagte er. "Ich war derjenige, der ihr Cedric vorgestellt hat."

"Und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie es nicht bereut.", sagte ich ihm.

"Marietta meint es gut, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie ihr hilft.", sagte Michael. "Kannst du sowas? Vielleicht könntest du mit ihr sprechen."

Ich hatte keine schlechten Gefühle mehr Cho gegenüber, aber ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich mich wirklich mit ihr unterhalten oder anfreunden konnte. "Ich weiß nicht", sagte ich einfach. "Wir werden sehen. Vielleicht wird sie ja wieder fröhlicher."

"Ich hab sie nur einmal fröhlich gesehen in dieser Woche.", sagte er. "Das war, als sie mit Harry gesprochen hat."

_Hmm _... keine innere Aufgewühltheit. Kein Verlangen, ihre Haare auszureißen. Wahrscheinlich war so das Gefühl, wenn man einverstanden mit Harry und Cho war. Mit mir zufrieden küsste ich Michael schnell auf die Lippen und ging in das Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, wo ich mich neben Delia und Luna setzte.

**TBC...**


	24. 21 Dezember: Wir, der Orden des Phönix

**21. Dezmeber: Wir, der Orden des Phönix**

Bevor Delia mir irgendwelche anstößigen Fragen stellen konnte, kam Umbridge ins Klassenzimmer und begrüßte uns viel netter als nötig. "Guten Morgen, Kinder."

"Guten Tag, Professor Umbridge", sagte der Großteil der Klasse im Chor.

Ich verdrehte die Augen. Sie mussten von den älteren Schülern gewarnt worden sein. Die krötenähnliche Frau beugte sich zu mir herunter. "Warum, mein liebes Kind, haben Sie mich nicht zusammen mit Ihren Mitschülern begrüßt?"

"Ich wusste nicht, dass das verlangt wird.", sagte ich. Obwohl es mich krank machte, in diese verabscheuungswürdigen Pupillen zu sehen, weigerte ich mich, den Augenkontakt zu ihr abzubrechen.

"Natürlich wird das verlangt.", sagte sie süßlich. Sie lachte gezwungen. "Aber jetzt, wo Sie es wissen, begrüßen Sie mich bitte anständig."

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. Ich zog in Erwägung, nichts zu sagen, aber Delia stupste mich an. Ich gab nach und begrüßte sie, aber längst nicht mit so viel Enthusiasmus wie sie gerne hätte.

"Wunderbar!", sagte sie. Sie drehte sich um und ging zur Tafel. "Zauberstäbe weg und Federn raus!" Sie zog ihren kurzen Zauberstab aus ihrer Handtasche und tippte die Tafel an. Die Worte "Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste: Eine Rückkehr zu den Grundprinzipien" erschienen.

"Dieses Klassenzimmer hat schon viele Lehrer gesehen.", sagte Umbridge. "Sie waren Schüler von nur dreien der zahlreichen Lehrer, die bereits durch diese Tür gekommen sind. Wenn Sie bereits in Ihrem fünften Jahr wären, müssten wir uns vielleicht darum sorgen, dass Sie weit zurückliegen, was Ihre ZAGs angeht, aber", sie lächelte, "ich bin hier, um diese Probleme zu beheben.

Mithilfe eines sorgfältig strukturierten, theoriezentrierten, vom Ministerium anerkannten Kurses für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste werden Sie endlich den Unterricht bekommen, den Sie schon immer haben wollten und, was am wichtigsten ist, brauchten."

Sie tippte die Tafel erneut an. "Schreiben Sie das bitte ab." Die erste Botschaft verschwand und wurde ersetzt von:

_Ziele des Kurses:_

_1. Verständnis der Grundprinzipien defensiver Magie._

_2. Erkennen von Situationen, in denen defensive Magie auf rechtlicher Grundlage eingesetzt werden kann._

_3. Den Gebrauch defensiver Magie in einen Zusammenhang mit praktischem Nutzen stellen._

Hermine hatte mir von diesem Teil des Unterrichts erzählt. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass Umbridge _genau _das gleiche unterrichten würde. Ich tauchte meine Feder ein und begann damit, die Informationen abzuschreiben, aber dann sprach Umbridge erneut.

"Ein paar Schüler waren gestern der Meinung, die vom Ministerium genehmigten Kursziele kritisieren zu müssen.", sagte Umbridge.

Ein paar Schüler? Wie wäre es mit der kompletten fünften Klasse? Hermine war fantastisch gewesen, als sie gesagt hatte, dass nichts davon erwähnt worden war, defensive Zauber einzusetzen. Ich erinnerte mich an ihre Erzählungen und lächelte immer breiter bei dem Gedanken.

Sie stand wieder vor mir und schaute mich an. "Wie lautet Ihr Name?", fragte sie, offensichtlich genervt.

"Ginny Weasley", sagte ich und weigerte mich immer noch, den Augenkontakt zu brechen.

"Arthur Weasleys Tochter?", fragte sie und ich nickte. "Ich hätte nichts anderes erwarten sollen." Sie lächelte wieder und ich wollte ihr ins Gesicht schlagen. "Miss Weasley, darf ich fragen, warum Sie lächeln?"

Als ich das Klassenzimmer betreten hatte, hatte ich keine Szene machen wollen. Wirklich, ich war darauf vorbereitet gewesen, mir auf die Zunge zu beißen und, wenn möglich, den Unterricht zu genießen. Aber sie hatte damit angefangen und es lag nicht in meiner Natur, vor einem Streit zurückzuschrecken. "Mit allem Respekt, Professor, ich stimme dem besagten Schüler zu. Ich glaube, wir sollten lernen, defensive Zaubersprüche zu benutzen, um sie richtig lernen."

Es ging ein Murmeln durch die Klasse und viele Schüler stimmten mir zu. Umbridge ließ ihren Blick schweifen und gab mir eine Gelegenheit zu blinzeln. "Ruhe, bitte.", sagte sie.

"Wir werden keine Magie benutzen?", fragte Delia sie.

"Wenn Sie etwas sagen wollen, dann müssen Sie die Hand heben.", befahl Umbridge, während ihr Lächeln immer breiter wurde. "Aber nein, wir werden keine Magie benutzen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie nicht erwarten, in diesem Klassenzimmer angegriffen zu werden. Wir werden die Magie lernen und das sollte genügen."

"Für was genügen?", konterte ich. "Falls Sie es vergessen haben sollten, wir wurden letztes Jahr von einem Todesser unterrichtet."

"Hand, Miss Weasley!", sang sie.

Ich erinnerte mich selbst an Hermine, als ich meine Hand in die Luft streckte. Ich schaute nach links und sah, dass auch Luna sich meldete.

"Miss ...?", fragte Umbridge. Luna antwortete und Umbridge beendete ihren Satz. "... Lovegood?"

"Wir waren letztes Jahr alle in Gefahr, weil uns ein Todesser unterrichtet hat.", sagte sie und spiegelte meine Worte wider. "Ist das kein guter Grund dafür, in diesem Klassenzimmer Magie zu benutzen?"

"Bartemius Crouch Jr. war eine gestörte Einzelperson, die glaubte, dass sie einer der Gefolgsleute eines dunklen Zauberers war, der vor einem Jahrzehnt gestorben ist.", sagte Umbridge und schaute jeden Schüler einzeln an. Sie sah einige skeptische Gesichter und fügte hinzu: "Ich sehe, dass Mr Potter seine Lügen überall verbreitet hat."

"LÜGEN?", schrie ich. Delia legte ihre Hand auf meinen Arm und ich schüttelte sie ab. Ich zitterte vor Wut und Hass auf diese abscheuliche Frau. Irgendwie war Voldemort zurückgekommen. Wie? Ich wusste es nicht, aber er hatte einen Weg gefunden. Ich war der Beweis dafür. Ich war mir sicher, dass, wenn er Erfolg damit gehabt hätte, von mir Besitz zu ergreifen, er dann schon zwei Jahre früher zurückgekehrt wäre.

"Ich sehe Ihre Hand nicht, Miss Weasley." Umbridge schenkte mir erneut dieses Lächeln. "Und ja, Lügen. Kein dunkler Zauberer ist wieder von den Toten auferstanden. Keine Todesser laufen frei herum. Das einzige, was momentan gefährlich ist, sind Harry Potters Lügen."

"Harry ist _KEIN _Lügner!", zischte ich. "_Sie_ sind die Lügnerin!"

"Nachsitzen, Miss Weasley. Und wenn Sie noch einmal so mit mir sprechen, dann werden Sie dieses Schuljahr überhaupt keine Freizeit haben."

Ich zitterte unkontrolliert vor Wut. Ich brauchte meine ganze Kraft, um die Klappe zu halten. Professor McGonagall hatte Harry getadelt und mit mir würde sie das gleiche tun. Ich biss mir so hart es ging auf die Lippe, schmeckte Blut und sagte dann: "Ja, Professor."

"Freitag Abend um halb sechs."

Mein Herz wurde schwer. Das war eine halbe Stunde nach Beginn der Auswahlspiele für das Quidditchteam. Ich würde nicht dorthin gehen können. Wie sehr ich diese Frau hasste! Wie sehr ich dieses abscheuliche Monster verabscheute!

Ich klopfte am Freitag ein paar Minuten vor halb sechs an ihre Tür. Sie öffnete die Tür und ich sah Harry, der am Tisch saß, schrieb und immer wieder Blicke aus dem Fenster warf. Ich hörte von weitem Angelina, die das Auswahlspiel kommentierte. Umbridge ging schnell aus dem Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

"Danke, dass Sie so früh kommen, Miss Weasley.", sagte sie. Sie wartete auf eine Antwort, aber als ihr klar wurde, dass ich ihr keine geben würde, sprach sie weiter. "Es tut mir Leid, dass das mit uns so schlecht angefangen hat. Ich möchte, dass Sie wissen, dass ich Ihre Freundin sein möchte ..."

Ich würgte.

"... aber ...", sie machte eine Pause für den Effekt. "wenn Sie weiterhin Mr Potters Lügen verbreiten, dann werde ich dazu gezwungen sein, drastische Maßnahmen zu ergreifen."

Ich starrte sie an.

"Erlauben Sie mir, zu erklären." Ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem sadistischen Lächeln. "Sie werden meinen Unterricht nicht mehr so unterbrechen, oder mir wird etwas über Sie herausrutschen, von dem Sie nicht wollen, dass Ihre Freunde es wissen."

Was war das? Was für eine Information konnte sie haben, die dafür sorgen würde, dass ich im Unterricht meinen Mund hielt? Ich lachte innerlich und wartete darauf, dass sie zuerst zuschlug.

"In Ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts gab es mehrere ... _Unfälle_. Die schuldige Person ist unerkannt geblieben." Ihre Augen verengten sich, als sie Person sagte.

Meine Augen weiteten sich. Wusste sie, dass ich die Kammer geöffnet hatte? Wie hatte sie ...? Es war unmöglich, dass sie es wusste ...

"Es wäre sehr Schade, wenn dieses Wissen öffentlich werden würde."

Ich weinte deshalb nicht mehr viel, aber die Tränen standen in meinen Augen und warteten nur noch darauf, zu entkommen. _Wer hatte ...? _Dann traf mich die Erkenntnis. _Percy_. Meine Familie, inklusive Percy, wusste, was passiert war. Ich wusste nicht, ob Percy Umbridge absichtlich informiert hatte, aber es gab keine andere Möglichkeit als die, dass dieses Monster es von ihm wusste. Ich weigerte mich, vor ihr zu weinen und starrte sie hasserfüllt an.

"Da ich schon einen Schüler zum Nachsitzen bei mir habe, werden Sie heute Abend Filch begleiten und alle Rüstungen im ersten Stock polieren. Sie werden keine Magie benutzen und mir ist egal, wie lange es dauert." Umbridge sah sehr zufrieden mit sich aus. "Sie sind entlassen."

Ich ging weg. Als ich endlich hörte, wie die Tür zuging, weinte ich.

Am nächsten Morgen saß ich nach dem Frühstück in Hermines Zimmer. Sie machte ihre Hausaufgaben. Ich entschied mich dafür, ihr zu erzählen, was letzten Abend vorgefallen war. Sie schrie erschrocken, während ich berichtete.

"Diese Kuh!", murmelte sie und klappte das Buch zu, das sie gelesen hatte. "Wie hat sie das herausgefunden?"

"Es muss Percy gewesen sein.", sagte ich und sie schnappte nach Luft. "Aber egal was für ein großer Idiot er auch ist, ich glaube nicht, dass er mich absichtlich so schlecht dastehen lässt."

"Du solltest zu Dumbledore gehen.", schlug sie vor.

"Nein", erwiderte ich. "Ich bin ab jetzt still."

Sie sah mich mit diesem Blick an, der meine Fähigkeit in Frage stellte, einfach dabei zu sitzen, während Lügen verbreitet wurden. Sie spielte mit der Feder in ihrer Hand. "Sie ist eine widerliche Frau."

"Ja", stimmte zu. "Wir sollten etwas unternehmen." Ich erwartete, dass sie protestieren und erklären würde, dass wir nichts gegen einen Lehrer tun konnten, aber sie saß still da. "Was denkst du, Hermine?"

"Ich denke, du hast Recht."

Ich versicherte mich, ob ich richtig verstanden hatte. "Was meinst du?", fragte ich.

"Ich weiß es noch nicht.", sagte Hermine leise. "Ich glaube, wir müssen es uns selbst hinter Umbridges Rücken beibringen ... ich muss nur ... ich muss mich nur auf diese Art von Rebellion vorbereiten."

In den letzten Jahren war Hermine immer mutiger geworden. Ich war stolz. "Glaubst du, dass du in der Lage dazu bist, uns zu unterrichten?", fragte ich.

"Ehrlich gesagt hab ich gedacht, dass Harry das machen könnte.", erwiderte sie.

Ich nickte, weil ich wusste, dass sie sich irgendwann mit dem Gedanken anfreunden würde, auch wenn es eine Weile dauerte. Es musste sein. Und wenn wir schon dabei waren, fragte ich: "Wo ist Harry?" Sie sah mich anklagend an und ich hielt meine Hände abwehrend hoch. "Ich wollte nur wissen, wie die Auswahlspiele gelaufen sind."

"Er schläft wahrscheinlich noch.", erwiderte sie. "Ich hab vergessen, dass du letzte Nacht so spät gekommen bist." Hermine zählte auf, wer alles im Team war und ihre Augen leuchteten stolz auf, als sie den Namen meines Bruders sagte.

"Ron ist der Hüter?", fragte ich.

"Er braucht Arbeit", antwortete Hermine, aber in ihren Augen war er perfekt. Sie öffnete ihr Buch wieder und las weiter.

Ich nahm das als Zeichen, zu gehen. Immerhin wollte ich Michael suchen und den Tag mit ihm verbringen. Als ich den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, erhaschte ich einen Blick auf Harry, der mit einem Brief in der Hand durch das Porträtloch kletterte. Ich überlegte, wem er so früh am Morgen schreiben konnte und wanderte währenddessen durch die Korridore auf der Suche nach meinem Freund, als ich eine verheulte Ravenclaw aus dem Mädchenklo kommen sah.

Cho schaute von ihrem Taschentuch auf und sah mich, die sie anstarrte. "Hi, Ginny", begrüßte sie mich schniefend. "Michael sucht nach dir. Ich glaube, er ist nach draußen gegangen um zu sehen, ob du auf den Ländereien bist."

"Danke, Cho", sagte ich. "Wie war deine erste Woche hier?"

"Schwer", gab ich zu. "Ich vermisse ihn so sehr."

Ich seufzte innerlich. Ich war kurz davor, meine Rivalin zu beraten ... _ähem_, 'tschuldigung, meine _frühere _Rivalin. Sie war keine Konkurrenz mehr für mich. Sie war das Mädchen, wegen dem sich Harrys Innereien nervös zusammenzogen und wegen dem er lächelte. Wenn sie diejenige war, nach der Harry suchte, dann würde ich ihnen nicht im Weg stehen.

"Weißt du, Cho, ich glaube, Harry war auf dem Weg zur Eulerei. Vielleicht erwischst du ihn noch.", sagte ich voller Leichtigkeit. _Keine schlechten Gefühle_, bemerkte ich.

Sie lächelte halbherzig. "Aber ..." Sie schniefte und putzte sich mit ihrem Taschentuch die Nase. "Ich habe keinen Grund, um dorthin zu gehen."

Als ob in einen Jungen verknallt zu sein nicht Grund genug war. "Naja, wenn du dir deshalb Sorgen machst", sagte ich, "ich glaube, dass deine Mutter heute Geburtstag hat."

Cho schaute mich neugierig an und nach ein oder zwei Sekunden ging ihr ein Licht auf. Sie bedankte sich bei mir, _umarmte _mich und eilte dann den Korridor entlang.

Das war der Beginn meiner unwahrscheinlichen Freundschaft mit Cho Chang. Ich hatte nie viel über das Mädchen nachgedacht, aber sie war auch ein Mensch mit Gefühlen. Sie hatte ihren Freund verloren und ich hatte nicht das Herz, negative Gefühle ihr gegenüber zu haben. Außerdem war ich über Harry hinweg und hatte meinen eigenen Freund, mit dem ich glücklich sein konnte, richtig?

"Hier bist du, Ginny!"

Ich fand mich in den Armen von Michael Corner wider, der mich endlich gefunden hatte. Ich lächelte ihn an und verlor mich in den Augen des Jungen. Er war so gutaussehend. "Ich habe nach dir gesucht.", sagte ich ihm.

"Wie war das Nachsitzen?", fragte er.

Ich konnte ihm nicht erzählen, womit Umbridge mir gedroht hatte. Als ich ihm davon erzählte, dass ich die Rüstungen hatte polieren müssen, erwiderte er: "Das klingt nicht so schlecht."

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich hasse sie sehr, Michael." Meine Augen leuchteten auf, als ich mich an Hermines Vorschlag erinnerte. "Hermine und ich haben darüber gesprochen, uns selbst Verteidigung gegen die dunkeln Künste beizubringen. Was denkst du?"

"Ich wette, sie will auch ihre ZAGs bestehen."

Ich schlug ihn spielerisch auf den Arm. "So ist es nicht.", sagte ich. "Aber wenn du nicht interessiert bist, dann werde ich wohl ganz alleine üben müssen." Ich schlug meine Wimpern flirtend nieder.

Michael runzelte die Stirn. "Lass uns den Tag gemeinsam verbringen und über nichts sprechen, was auch nur im entferntesten mit Umbridge zu tun hat." Er nahm meine Hand und ich folgte ihm nach draußen, etwas genervt, weil der Junge nicht so begeistert von der Idee war wie ich.

Aber trotz meiner Genervtheit hatten Michael und ich einen schönen Tag. Wir küssten uns, lernten uns besser kennen und als er mich zum Porträtloch brachte, gähnte die Fette Dame. "Er ist ein gutaussehendes Ding", flüsterte sie, als ich an ihr vorbei ging.

Ich wusste, dass er das war, aber selbst nach diesem wunderbaren Tag mit Michael war immer noch nur eine Sache in meinen Gedanken und das war nicht Harry ... es war Umbridge ...

_Irgendetwas muss getan werden und zwar schnell._

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N (übersetzt): **Obwohl Ginnys Reaktion auf Umbridge Harrys gleicht, glaube ich trotzdem, dass ich die jüngste Weasley korrekt porträtiert habe. Ich bezweifle sehr, dass Ginny still dabei sitzt, wenn Lügen über Voldemort verbreitet werden, wenn sie selbst seine schwarze Magie erlebt hat, noch bin ich der Meinung, dass sie einfach so zuhören kann, wenn jemand Harry einen Lügner nennt.


	25. 22 Dezember: Wir, Dumbledores Armee I

**22. Dezember: Wir, Dumbledores Armee**

Ich lernte schnell, dass das tollste an Michael sein Aussehen war. Versteht mich nicht falsch, er ist ein netter Typ und behandelte mich gut, aber wenn man einmal hinter diese grünen Augen gesehen hatte, seine kantigen Züge und gutaussehenden Attribute, dann gab es ziemlich wenig, in das man sich verlieben konnte.

Es war offensichtlich, dass es bei Michael nur mit dem ersten Eindruck klappte. Er war charmant, als ich ihn zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte, aber als er versuchte, mich mit den gleichen Sätzen immer wieder zu verzaubern, wurde es ziemlich schnell langweilig. Ich mochte es, wenn mir Komplimente gemacht wurden, aber wenn er die gleichen Worte sagte, dann fühlte es sich an, als wären wir wieder bei unserem ersten Treffen und er versuchte erneut, mein Herz zu gewinnen.

Es war von Anfang an offensichtlich, dass Michael mich nicht als ebenbürtig ansah. Er weigerte sich, mich zu necken und er weigerte sich, sich spielerisch mit mir zu zanken. Er ließ mich nie meine eigenen Kämpfe kämpfen. Als Harper einen Streit anfangen wollte, stand Michael zwischen uns. Als Zacharias mich wegen Quidditch beleidigte, stritt sich Michael für mich. Für ihn war ich eine wehrlose kleine Hexe, die einen Retter brauchte. Ich hatte nur einmal in meinem Leben einen Helden gebraucht und ich brauchte keinen zweiten.

Außerdem fiel mir auf, dass Michael Cho Changs Gesellschaft sehr gerne hatte. Es störte mich meistens ziemlich wenig, weil auch ich die Gesellschaft einer anderen Person sehr gerne hatte und solange es zwischen ihnen so unschuldig war wie bei mir, hatte ich kein Problem damit. Wenn er sie trösten wollte, dann war das in Ordnung, weil ich Harry auch trösten wollte. Ich vertraute ihnen _hauptsächlich_, weil ich mir vertraute.

Ich erkannte schnell, dass Michael mich mehr nervte als anzog. Ich bemerkte Macken bei jeder Gelegenheit und beschwerte mich bei Hermine mehr über ihn als das ich von ihm schwärmte. Aber trotz all seiner Macken erkannte ich schnell, dass sein größter Fehler einer war, für den er nichts konnte ... _Er war nicht Harry._

Ich ignorierte die letzte Kleinigkeit so oft ich konnte, aber ich hatte sie immer im Hinterkopf, ob ich sie akzeptierte oder nicht. Egal wie sehr ich mich bei meinen Freunden beschwerte, ich versicherte ihnen, dass ich Michael wirklich mochte. Ich überzeugte mich davon, dass er perfekt für mich war.

Umbridges Terror hatte nach dem ersten Monat in Hogwarts nicht nachgelassen. Harry hatte endlich zugestimmt, dass etwas getan werden musste. Hermine und ich arbeiteten uns durch die Schülerschaft und suchten Leute heraus, denen wir vertrauten und Leute, die genauso sehr handeln wollten wie wir. Das bezog weder meine Zimmergenossin Delia Regal mit ein, da sie kein Problem damit hatte, wenn Magie im Klassenzimmer nicht benutzt wurde, noch Ethan Taylor, der nicht sehr begeistert von der Idee war.

Selbstverständlich überzeugte ich Michael und seine Freunde davon, zu kommen. Während Terry und Anthony begeistert von der Idee waren, musste ich all meine Überzeugungskraft aufbringen, um Michael davon zu überzeugen, dass es eine gute Idee war. Wenn er sich keine Sorgen um mich machen würden, dann nahm ich an, wäre er wirklich dafür.

Ich war so begeistert von meiner neu entdeckten Toleranz Cho gegenüber, dass ich sie aufsuchte. Ich hatte es vermieden, mit ihr über das Treffen zu sprechen, weil sie immer mit dieser fürchterlichen Marietta zusammen war, aber weil das erste Wochenende im Oktober immer näher rückte, hatte ich keine andere Wahl.

"Cho, kann ich kurz mit dir sprechen?", fragte ich sie.

Ihre dunklen Augen fanden meine und ich nutzte ihr Zögern, um mir ihr Gesicht anzusehen. Ihr Gesicht hatte keine Makel abgesehen von den Ringen unter ihren Augen, die darauf schließen ließen, dass sie viele schlaflose Nächte gehabt hatte. Ihr schwarzes Haar war ein Grund, sie zu bewundern. Ich bemerkte, dass sie wirklich ein gut aussehendes Mädchen _war_. Ich konnte verstehen, warum Harry so auf sie stand.

"Sicher, Ginny", sagte sie schließlich.

"Harry möchte uns unterrichten", sagte ich kryptisch. Mein Kopf drehte sich nach links und rechts und suchte nach Zuhörern. Dass ich Harry erwähnt hatte, war bereits genug und sie musste nicht einmal den Rest meines Vorschlags hören.

"Unterrichten?", fragte Cho nur aus Neugier.

"Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste", antwortete ich. Der Unterricht von Umbridge war in den letzten Wochen so unnütz wie am ersten Tag gewesen. Wenn Chos Unterricht meinem nur im geringsten ähnelte, dann sollte sie genauso eifrig sein wie ich. "Hinter Umbridges Rücken", beendete ich den Satz.

"Das dürfen wir nicht", sagte Marietta, bevor Cho eine Gelegenheit hatte, etwas zu sagen. Marietta und Cho sahen sich uneinig an. "Wir werden so viel Ärger bekommen", zischte sie Cho zu.

Schon bevor sie ihren Mund geöffnet hatte, hatte mich dieses Mädchen genervt. Nachdem ich sie jetzt reden gehört hatte, hatte sich meine Meinung nicht geändert. "Marietta, ich glaube, Cho kann das selbst entscheiden. Wenn _du _nicht kommen willst, dann werde ich deswegen keine schlaflosen Nächte haben."

Marietta sah aus, als hätte ich sie _geschlagen_. Ihr Gesicht verzog sich, sie schaute Cho an und rechnete fest damit, von ihrer Freundin unterstützt zu werden. Als Cho das nicht tat, verschränkte sie die Arme vor ihrer Brust und schnaubte genervt.

"Erstes Wochenende im Oktober im Eberkopf.", sagte ich. "Und behaltet es für euch. Es wäre nicht gut, wenn viele Leute davon wissen."

Cho bedankte sich bei mir und ging mit Marietta davon. Ich hörte, wie sich die letztere darüber beschwerte, dass ihre Mutter im Ministerium arbeitete und sie da unmöglich mitmachen konnte. Ich hoffte inständig, dass Marietta nicht kommen würde. Wir würden uns nie vertragen.

Als ich mich später zum Mittagessen hinsetzte, wartete ich darauf, dass Michael kam. Ich bestrich mein Brötchen gerade mit Butter, als Colin sich neben mich setzte. Ich sah auf und begrüßte ihn mit einem großen Lächeln. "Hey Colin. Willst du mit Michael und mir zusammen Mittag essen?"

"Nein, danke", sagte er und ich fragte mich, ob der Junge immer noch auf mich stand. Ich bemerkte, dass er nur etwas größer geworden war, aber immer noch genauso aussah wie der Colin, der mich im Gemeinschaftsraum geküsst hatte. Nervös flüsterte er: "Hermine hat mir von dem Treffen erzählt."

"Kommst du?", fragte ich hoffnungsvoll. Ich wusste, dass Colin auf der Liste von Schülern stand, die Hermine hatte fragen wollen. Ich war froh darüber, dass immer mehr meiner Mitschüler so begeistert von der Idee waren wie wir.

Colin nickte. "Ist das nicht aufregend? Harry unterrichtet uns! Wow!" Er verstummte, weil er immer lauter geworden was. "Aber es gibt ein Problem. Dennis will kommen."

Dennis, sein kleiner Bruder, hatte fast so viel Energie wie Colin. Ich hatte nie viel mit Dennis gesprochen, aber ich hatte viel über ihn gehört. Er hatte viel Potential, obwohl er erst in der zweiten Klasse war. "Das ist großartig, Colin, aber ich verstehe das Problem nicht."

"Er ist erst in der zweiten Klasse."

Ich verstand erst, als ich mich daran erinnerte, wo das Treffen stattfinden sollte: Hogsmeade. Niemand, der nicht mindestens in der dritten Klasse war, durfte in das Dorf. Ich meinte aber mich daran zu erinnern, dass ich einen Geheimgang auf der Karte des Rumtreibers gesehen hatte, der in das Dorf führte. Ich kicherte. "Colin, das ist _kein _Problem. Erinnerst du dich daran, wer meine Brüder sind?"

"Jaah."

"Geh und sprich mit Fred und George. Die werden dir helfen." Colin bedankte sich bei mir und machte sich auf die Suche nach den Zwillingen. Ich war mir sicher, dass sie genau wussten, wo alle Geheimgänge waren. Zufrieden mit mir biss ich von einer Karotte ab.

"Da ist meine wunderschöne Freundin", sagte Michael hinter mir. Seine starken Arme schlangen sich um mich. Ich schaute auf und er küsste mich. "Was gibt's zu essen?"

Ich steckte die Karotte, auf der ich herumgekaut hatte, in seinen Mund. "Leckeres Gemüse!", kicherte ich. Ich nahm seine Hände und zog ihn auf den Platz neben mich. "Gut?"

"Ich war nie ein großer Fan von Gemüse.", sagte er. Als er sich seinem Teller zuwandte, erschienen ein Sandwich und eine Gurke vor ihm. "Was wollte Colin denn?", fragte er und nahm sich das halbe Sandwich.

"Er und Dennis kommen zu dem Treffen.", erwiderte ich.

"Ich habe mit Cho gesprochen.", sagte Michael zwischen zwei Bissen. "Sie und Marietta kommen auf jeden Fall."

Ich zuckte zusammen, als ich hörte, dass die letztere auftauchen würde. "Ich habe nie an Cho gezweifelt.", gab ich zu. "Aber ich freu mich nicht darauf, dass Marietta auch da sein wird."

"Du wirst sie schon noch mögen.", versicherte mir Michael.

Das Treffen im Eberkopf was ein voller Erfolg. Harry und Hermine hatten die Gruppe wie wirkliche Anführer geführt. Alle entschieden sich dafür, dass das etwas war, was sie tun wollten. Nachdem wir alle auf Hermines genialer verzauberter Liste unterschrieben hatten, gingen wir auseinander.

"Er bemerkt dich", sagte Hermine später am Abend beiläufig in ihrem Schlafsaal. Sie schrieb ohne aufzusehen weiter auf ihr Pergament.

Ich wusste natürlich, wovon sie sprach, aber ich entschied mich dazu, mitzuspielen, wenn auch nur für einen guten Lacher. "Wer?"

"Harry", erwiderte sie und strich ein paar Sätze von ihrem Geschriebenen durch. Sie legte ihre Feder auf das Pergament und schaute mich endlich an. "Er hat sich gewundert, warum du jetzt redest, wenn er dabei ist."

Ich war nicht sicher, was Hermine hören wollte. Hatte sie wirklich erwartet, dass ich mich über die Neuigkeit, dass der Junge, auf den ich einmal so sehr gestanden hatte, mich bemerkte, seit ich einen Freund hatte, freuen würde? Ich machte mir nicht die Mühe, weiter nachzufragen.

"Er ist natürlich immer noch in Cho vernarrt", sagte sie und nahm ihrer Feder wieder in die eine und dann in die andere Hand. "Ach übrigens, ich habe Ron von Michael und dir erzählt."

Ich hatte darum gebeten, es bei passender Gelegenheit zu erwähnen. "Und?"

"Genau wie erwartet."

Bei unserem ersten wirklichen Treffen der Gruppe ernannten wir Harry einstimmig zum Anführer. Nachdem ich Dumbledores Armee als Name vorgeschlagen hatte, war ich froh, dass jeder die Idee mochte.

Der Großteil des Treffens lief gut, aber Michael weigerte sich, sich richtig mit mir zu duellieren. Bevor wir das Zimmer am Abend verließen, zog ich Michael zur Seite. "Michael, ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen, wenn du es das nächste Mal wirklich _versuchen _würdest." Michael schaute kleinlaut auf seine Füße. Ich nahm sein Kinn zwischen meinen Daumen und meinen Zeigefinger drehte sein Gesicht zu mir. "Ich meine es ernst."

"Ich will dir nicht weh tun."

"Das ist süß, Michael, aber ich werde nicht zerbrechen. Ich bin vielleicht klein, aber nie im Leben zerbrechlich." Ich legte meine Hand auf seine Brust und konnte seine Brustmuskeln fühlen. Ich musste aufpassen, dass ich nicht den Faden verlor. "Verstanden?"

"Ja und es tut mir Leid."

Den Text von "Weasley ist unser King" höre ich heute noch manchmal in meinem Kopf. Allerdings die aktualisierte Version, die die Gryffindors Monate nach dem Originaltext gedichtet hatten. Die schlechte Version klang laut und klar durch das Stadion während des Spiels von Gryffindor gegen Slytherin. Delia und ich sahen es uns leidend an. Ich konnte nicht anders als daran zu denken, dass ich es hätte sein können, die da draußen mit Ron, Harry und den Zwillingen war.

Michael und ich waren außer uns vor Freude über den Sieg von Gryffindor. Unter den Zuschauerbänken waren wir auf dem Weg, um mit der Mannschaft zu feiern. Aus dem Schatten trat Vaisey heraus und hielt eines der Banner hoch, die Slytherin zu _Ehren _meines Bruders gemacht hatte. "Lass dir das bloß nicht zu Kopf steigen, Weasley. Das Lied wurde nicht für dich gemacht."

Ich zog sofort meinen Zauberstab, aber Michael nahm ihn mir weg, weil er nicht wollte, dass ich ihn benutzte. Ich starrte ihn ungläubig an.

"Verpiss dich, Vaisey!", schrie Michael. "Ich will dir nicht wehtun müssen."

Vielleicht hätte es einem normalen Mädchen sehr gut gefallen, wenn ihr Freund sich in einem Streit vor sie stellte, aber ich war kein solches Mädchen. Ich stand da und kochte vor Wut.

"Ich seh schon, du hast Schiss bekommen, Weasley!", lachte Vaisey. "Kannst du deine Kämpfe nicht mehr alleine kämpfen, jetzt wo du verliebt bist?"

"Zwing mich nicht, dich zu verhexen, Vaisey!", schrie ich und versuchte neben Michael zu kommen, aber er schubste mich leicht zurück. "Ich hab ziemlich gute Laune.", sagte ich, aber ehrlich gesagt verschwand die langsam, weil Michael mich nicht in seine Nähe lassen wollte. "Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt haben solltest, mein Haus hat gerade dein Haus geschlagen."

Vaisey warf das Banner feixend in die Luft. "Aber nicht dank deines Bruders. Mit seinem fehlenden Talent hätte ich fast gedacht, dass er sich in die Mannschaft _eingekauft _hat, aber wo würde dein Vater das Geld hernehmen?"

"Ich sagte verpiss dich!", schrie Michael und zeigte mit meinem Zauberstab auf ihn.

_"Gib mir sofort meinen Zauberstab!", _zischte ich Michael aus dem Mundwinkel zu. Er bewegte sich nicht. Ich schaute Vaisey in die Augen und zog meine Augenbrauen wütend zusammen. "Es gibt wichtigere Dinge im Leben als Geld. Ich hätte erwartet, dass du das mit der Größe von deinem Kopf wissen müsstest."

"Was denn zum Beispiel?", spottete er. "Mit jemandem wie Regal herumhängen?" Er lachte laut. "Ein Schlammblut, Weasley ...?"

Das war genug. Anstatt mir meinen Zauberstab zu nehmen, steckte ich meine Hand in Michael Tasche und zog hastig seinen heraus. Ich schubste meinen Freund aus dem Weg und zeigte mit dem Zauberstab auf Vaisey. "_Chiroptera!_", schrie ich, bevor er seinen Zauberstab auch nur angefasst hatte. Meine geliebten Flederwichte griffen sein Gesicht an. Seine Schreie hallten auf der Tribüne wider, als er wegrannte.

Michael hielt mir schnell meinen Zauberstab hin und ich nahm ihn mir grob. Ich schmiss seinen zurück in seine wartenden Hände. Ich wollte gerade damit anfangen, ihn anzuschreien, als Umbridge unter der Tribüne hervorkam, weil sie uns suchte.

"Was für ein Zufall, Sie hier zu finden.", sagte sie und schaute mich direkt an. "Ich habe gerade einen Mann von hier wegrennen sehen. Er war offensichtlich verhext worden." Sie lächelte ihr normales groteskes Lächeln. "Wer von Ihnen hielt es für eine lustige Idee, so einen gefährlichen Zauberspruch einzusetzen?"

Ich war sehr gut darauf vorbereitet, zu antworten, aber Michael sprach zuerst. "Ich war das, Professor.", sagte er sanft und schaute von meinem verwunderten Gesicht auf Umbridges überraschten Gesichtsausdruck. Er hielt ihr langsam seinen Zauberstab hin und sagte: "Sie können das überprüfen, wenn Sie wollen."

"Nein!", schrie ich und schaute Michael wütend an. "Er war es nicht!"

"Nachsitzen, Mr Corner", sagte sie und ignorierte meine Bitten. "Jeden Abend diese Woche.", fügte sie hinzu, als sie ihre Nase hochhielt und davon ging.

"Warum?", sagte ich laut zu Michael. "Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass _ich nicht zerbrechlich bin!" _Ich steckte meinen Zauberstab wieder in die Tasche meines Umhangs. "Ich bin mit Vaisey schon lange bevor wir zusammen waren fertig geworden. Ich kann meine Kämpfe alleine kämpfen."

Michael nickte. "Es tut mir Leid", sagte er einfach. Ich hasste die Tatsache, dass er so liebenswert aussah, wenn ich mit ihm schimpfte. Das nahm mir den ganzen Spaß am Streiten.

"Ich brauche einen Freund, keinen Helden." Meine Wut verrauchte. Ich ging auf ihn zu und verschränkte seine Finger mit meinen. Seine Anspannung löste sich, als wir zum Schloss gingen.

**TBC...**


	26. 23 Dezember: Wir, Dumbledores Armee II

**23. Dezember: Wir, Dumbledores Armee**

Die Tatsache, dass Harry, Fred und George lebenslanges Spielverbot erhalten hatten, bereitete allen Gryffindors Albträume. Wenn es noch irgendwelche Zweifel daran gegeben hatte, dass Umbridge etwas gegen Harry hatte, dann überzeugte das alle Ungläubigen.

Das war aber trotzdem meine Gelegenheit, meinen Brüdern und mir zu beweisen, dass ich die geborene Quidditchspielerin war und Zacharias Smith endlich das Maul zu stopfen. Nachdem Angelina mich spielen gesehen hatte, meinte sie, dass ich ein bisschen was von Fred und George in mir hatte. Als sie mich zur Sucherin machte, sagte sie, dass ich mir wohl Notizen gemacht haben musste, als Harry gespielt hatte.

Ich fand meine Zwillingsbrüder, die in ihrer üblichen Ecke im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen. Sie waren über ein Pergament gebeugt und flüsterten miteinander. Als ich näher kam, schauten sie auf und lächelten.

"Angelina hat uns die Neuigkeiten schon erzählt.", sagte Fred.

"Wo hast du so gut fliegen gelernt, wenn es stimmt, was sie erzählt hat?", fragte George.

Ich grinste. Es war nett, einmal im Vorteil zu sein. Ich wickelte lässig eine Locke um meinen Finger. "Stellt keine Fragen, Jungs, und ich erzähle _euch _keine Lügen." Ich klopfte beiden auf die Schulter. "Keine Sorge. Ihr werdet früh genug wieder im Team sein."

George hielt mir das Papier entgegen. "Wenn wir erst mal alles geklärt haben, Ginny, dann sind wir weg von hier."

"Was haben wir schon noch für einen Grund hier zu bleiben, jetzt, wo wir kein Quidditch mehr haben?", fragte Fred.

Sie hatten sich endlich dazu entschieden, dass die mit ihrer Ausbildung fertig waren. Ich nahm das Papier in die Hand und las es. Es war ein Mietvertrag für Räumlichkeiten in der Winkelgasse. Ich wurde traurig. Meine Brüder würden bald gehen und wen hatte ich dann noch, wenn ich etwas Chaos haben wollte? "Das ist ... großartig, glaube ich. Wann wollt ihr gehen?", fragte ich.

"Das ist das Problem.", sagte George.

"Wir brauchen ziemlich viel Überzeugungskraft. Der Vermieter ist nicht besonders scharf auf zwei Siebzehnjährige.", sagte Fred. Er nahm sich das Papier wieder und legte es zurück auf den Tisch.

"Wir werden vielleicht ein paar Monate brauchen", informierte George mich.

Ich sagte ihnen, dass ich sie furchtbar vermissen würde und küsste beide auf die Wange, ohne ihnen zu sagen, warum ich so gut fliegen konnte.

Vor dem letzten Treffen der DA vor den Weihnachtsferien ging ich zum Ravenclawturm, um mit Michael zusammen zum Raum der Wünsche zu gehen. Er sollte mich an der Tür treffen, weil man, anders als in meinem Haus, ein logisches Rätsel lösen musste und darin war ich noch nie gut gewesen. Aber weil ich nicht warten wollte, klopfte ich.

Wie eine Kanonenkugel schoss der Adler hervor. Die musikalische Stimme des Vogels fragte: "Woher weiß man, dass man anderen weit überlegen ist?"

"Ähm ..."

"Der wirklich Überlegene denkt, dass er unterlegen ist.", sagte eine Stimme hinter mir. Der Vogel sagte: "Gut gedacht" und die Tür schwang auf. Cho stellte sich neben mich. Ich schaute sie an und sah, dass ihre Augen nicht mehr rot und geschwollen waren, anders als in all den Monaten zuvor.

"Danke Cho", sagte ich, obwohl ich enttäuscht war, weil ich die Antwort nicht selber herausgefunden hatte. Das Rätsel hatte sehr einfach geklungen verglichen mit anderen, die ich schon gehört hatte, wenn ich in den Turm kommen wollte. Einmal ging es um Zeitumkehrer und ich hatte zwanzig Minuten auf jemanden warten müssen, der die Antwort wusste.

"Wartest du auf Michael?", fragte sie und öffnete die Tür für mich weiter.

"Eigentlich hätte er vor der Tür sein sollen.", erwiderte ich. Als ich in den runden Raum ging, bemerkte ich einmal mehr die marmorne Statue von Rowena Ravenclaw in einer Nische des Zimmers. "Wir Gryffindors denken mehr mit unserem Herzen als mit unserem Verstand."

Cho kicherte. "Ich würde ein einfaches Passwort bevorzugen. Wenn ich es manchmal sehr eilig hab, dann kann ich einfach nicht richtig nachdenken." Sie schaute auf den Eingang zu ihrem Schlafsälen. "Wo ist Marietta?", murmelte sie und schaute wieder zu mir. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch, ich hab gehört, dass du die neue Sucherin bist. Wenn die Gerüchte über dein fliegerisches Talent stimmen, dann werde ich wohl sehr viel mehr vor unserem Spiel trainieren müssen."

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich werde nie so gut sein wie Harry."

Sie lächelte. Ich erkannte den Gesichtsausdruck. Es war genau der gleiche, den ich immer in Harrys Anwesenheit versuchte zu unterdrücken. Sie war verknallt in den Jungen. "Kann ich dich etwas fragen, Ginny?", fragte sie.

"Solange es kein logisches Rätsel ist."

Sie lachte und versprach, dass es keins war. "Glaubst du, dass Harry ... ich meine ... könntest du dir vorstellen, dass ich und ... ähm ..."

Ich verstand, was sie meinte. Ich fand es sehr merkwürdig, dass wir hier standen und uns so wie Freundinnen verhielten. Ich fand es merkwürdig, dass ich ihr Ratschläge wegen ihrer Schwärmerei für den gleichen Jungen geben sollte, in den ich auch so lange verliebt gewesen war. Ich fand es merkwürdig, dass es mir komischerweise sehr wenig ausmachte.

Sie fuhr fort. "Ich hab nur gedacht, weil Harry deiner Familie so nahe steht, dass du vielleicht ..."

Ich unterbrach sie. "Cho, rede einfach mit ihm. Vertrau mir, er steht auf dich." _Gerade ich würde das bemerken, nicht, dass ich eifersüchtig bin._

Cho wurde rot und schaute wieder kleinlaut zu den Schlafsälen. Jetzt begrüßte sie Marietta. Sie schaute wieder zu mir und hauchte mir ein _Danke schön _zu und verließ den Raum zusammen mit Marietta. Als die an mir vorbeikam, warf sie mir einen empörten Blick zu. Als sie an der Tür waren, warf ich Edgecombe genau den gleichen Blick zu.

Sobald ich es mir auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht hatte, betrat Michael das Zimmer. Er steckte seine Hand in die Tasche und holte etwas heraus. Er umschloss das Ding mit seiner Faust, damit ich es nicht sehen konnte. Ich war neugierig, schlug meine Wimpern nieder und fragte, was er da vor mir versteckte.

"Wir haben nicht darüber gesprochen, ob wir uns etwas zu Weihnachten schenken sollen", sagte Michael. Seine grünen Augen funkelten bei dem Gedanken an das, was gleich kommen würde. "Aber ich wollte dir sowieso etwas geben."

Er nahm meine Hände und hielt sie unter seine linke Faust. Er öffnete sie und ließ etwas in meine Hände fallen. Ohne es anzuschauen stand ich auf, stellte mich auf meine Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn langsam. Ich zog ihn zum Sofa, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen und hörte erst auf, als er außer Atem war. "Frohe Weihnachten", sagte ich.

Michael atmete schwer ein und aus. "Frohe Weihnachten, Ginny", sagte er. Er zeigte auf das Objekt in meiner Hand und fragte, ob es mir gefiel.

Ich hatte mir noch nicht angesehen, was er mir geschenkt hatte. Ich öffnete meine Hand und schaute auf meine Handfläche. Ich sah eine hübsche Kette. Ein roter Rubin war in den Anhänger eingelassen, der genau zu meinen Haaren passte. Ich war überrascht, dass sie mir so gefiel. "Sie ist wunderschön!", rief ich. "Machst du sie mir um?"

Er setzte sich hinter mich, nahm die Enden der Kette in seine Hände und legte sie um meinen Hals. Er küsste meine Haut, als er den Verschluss zumachte. _Ich könnte mich an diese Küsse gewöhnen_, dachte ich.

Und genau dann ruinierte er alles. "Das ist ein verzauberter Rubin. Die Welt wird immer schwieriger. Wenn du Probleme hast, dann wird mir das die Kette sagen und ich werde dir so schnell helfen, wie ich kann."

Ich musste das anerkennen, was Anerkennung verlangte. Diese Kette wäre eine gute Idee für so ziemlich jede Andere gewesen. Aber nicht für mich. Ich hatte vor Wochen mit ihm geschimpft, weil er es mir während der DA Treffen so leicht machte. Ich hatte ihn mehrfach darum gebeten, mich meine Kämpfe selber kämpfen zu lassen. Weder _brauchte _ich ihn als meinen Helden noch _wollte _ich ihn.

"Ähm, danke" Ich nahm seine Hand und sagte ziemlich kalt: "Wir werden zu spät kommen."

Es war kein schöner Unterricht für mich. Michael wusste, dass etwas mit mir nicht stimmte, aber ihm würde nie einfallen, dass es etwas war, was er getan hatte. Ich schämte mich dafür, zuzugeben, dass ich mir noch mehr Mühe als sonst bei den Sprüchen gab.

"Was stimmt nicht mit dir, Ginny?", fragte mich Michael, als er den Raum verließ. Er nahm meine Hand, hielt mich auf und zog mich zu sich. "Wirst du mit mir sprechen?"

Ich sagte nichts. Ich starrte ihn einfach nur an und ließ diesen peinlichen Moment zwischen uns zu. Normalerweise sagte ich, was in meinem Kopf vorging, aber ich wollte unsere Beziehung nicht kaputt machen. Außerdem würde ich später vielleicht denken, dass meine Reaktion einfach nur dumm gewesen war.

"Die Kette", sagte Michael. Ich war dabei, ihm zuzustimmen, als er fortfuhr. "Du trägst sie nicht.", sagte er.

Ich hob meine Hand und fand nur meine nackte Haut. Insgeheim war ich erleichtert, aber Michael würde enttäuscht sein, wenn ich sie nicht fand. "Sie muss heruntergefallen sein.", erwiderte ich. Ich wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht und sagte ihm, dass ich zurückgehen würde, um sie zu suchen und ich mich noch von ihm verabschieden würde vor den Ferien.

Murrend ging ich zurück zum Raum der Wünsche. Es war kein guter Abend gewesen. Ich war erleichtert, dass jetzt Ferien sein würden und ich eine Pause von alledem haben würde. Eine Pause von einem Freund, der keine Ahnung hatte, was für ein Weihnachtsgeschenk ich haben wollte, eine Pause von einem Freund, der so blöd war, dass er nicht wusste, wann ich sauer auf ihn war und eine Pause von einem Freund, den ich anfing zu ... _Nein, Ginny. Es ist nur das Geschenk. Du wirst darüber hinwegkommen._

Ich öffnete die Tür und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. In der Ecke sah ich Cho und Harry unter einem Mistelzweig. Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass noch jemand hier war.

"Ich mag dich wirklich, Harry.", sagte Cho sanft.

Plötzlich wurde mir klar, dass ich mir das nicht ansehen sollte, aber ich konnte nicht wegsehen. Ich sah, wie Cho Harry näher kam und näher und näher, bis sie sich berührten. Sie küssten sich.

Ich fühlte, wie die Farbe aus meinem Gesicht wich. Ich eilte aus dem Zimmer und lehnte mich gegen die Wand. Ich zitterte, während sich die Szene immer wieder in meinem Kopf abspielte. _Cho Harry Cho Harry ..._

Ich konnte nicht dort herumsitzen. Sie würden den Raum verlassen und mich finden und wissen, dass ich den Kuss gesehen hatte. Cho würde wissen, warum ich so aufgebracht war. Harry würde es peinlich sein, dass die kleine Schwester seines besten Freundes ihm immer noch hinterher trauerte. Ich zwang mich dazu, aufzustehen und zum Gryffindorturm zu laufen.

Ich war so wütend. Ich war wütend auf Michael. Ich war wütend auf Cho. Ich war wütend auf Harry. Aber am meisten war ich auf mich selbst wütend. Ich hatte gedacht, dass ich kein Problem damit hatte. Genauer gesagt, hatte ich gedacht, dass mich das so wenig störte, dass ich ihnen auch noch ein oder zwei Mal _auf die Sprünge geholfen hatte_, zum letzten Mal erst vor einigen Stunden. Es war nicht so, als hätte ich nicht gewusst, was passierte. Ich wusste, dass Harry und Cho unvermeidbar gewesen waren, aber ich war nicht auf das Gefühl vorbereitet, dass ich deshalb hatte. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, so benommen zu sein.

Ich fühlte mich innerlich hohl, so als ob ich nie wieder glücklich sein würde.

**TBC...**


	27. 24 Dezember: Wir, Dumbledores Armee III

**24. Dezember: Wir, Dumbledores Armee**

Ich schlief in dieser Nacht nicht. Ich sah den Kuss immer noch in meinem Kopf und wünschte mir so verzweifelt, dass ich es wäre, dass es weh tat. Ich lag stundenlang da, starrte an die Decke und war immer kurz davor zu weinen, weigerte mich aber, es wirklich zu tun. Ich unterdrückte das Gefühl und konzentrierte mich auf meine Wut.

"Ginny, wachen Sie auf."

Ich setzte mich auf und sah Professor McGonagall. Sie stand in der Tür und hielt ihren leuchtenden Zauberstab hoch. Ihr Gesicht sah so müde aus. "Ich hab nicht geschlafen.", antwortete ich.

"Es hat einen Unfall gegeben. Kommen Sie schnell mit mir mit."

Auf dem Weg zu Dumbledores Büro hatte ich Harry und Cho vergessen. Stattdessen dachte ich an das Dunkle Mal. Ich stellte mir vor, wie Dad nach Hause kam und den grünen Totenschädel und die Schlange über dem Fuchsbau schweben sah. Ich stellte mir vor, wie er die Tür öffnete und herausfand, dass Mum umgebracht worden war. Ich stellte mir vor, dass Voldemort seine Rückkehr endlich öffentlich gemacht hatte.

Dad wurde während seiner Arbeit für den Orden des Phönix angegriffen. Harry hatte die Schlange gesehen, nein, er war die Schlange gewesen, die meinen Vater fast getötet hatte. Ich konnte mir das erst dann wirklich vorstellen, als ich Jahre später von der Verbindung zwischen Harry und Voldemort erfahren hatte.

Harry hatte das Leben meines Vaters gerettet. Hätte er nicht gesehen, was die Schlange getan hatte, dann wäre mein Vater gestorben. Es war beängstigend, ja, dass Harry so mit Voldemort verbunden war, aber wäre das nicht der Fall gewesen, dann hätten wir Arthur Weasley begraben müssen.

Nachdem wir uns von Dad verabschiedet hatten, ließ ich allen Familienmitgliedern den Vortritt, das Zimmer zu verlassen. Ich wartete hinter ihnen, streckte meine Hand nach der Klinke aus und hielt still. Ich hoffte, dass Dad mein Zögern bemerken würde. Nach ein paar Sekunden bewegte ich mich wieder.

"Ginny", rief Dad mich. "Möchtest du über etwas sprechen?"

Ich blieb stehen und drehte mich wieder zu meinem Vater um. Ich nickte und kam zurück zu seinem Bett. Ich fühlte mich schrecklich und musste alleine mit ihm sprechen, ohne die Ohren meiner Brüder. Ich kämpfte gegen die Tränen, als ich ihm nahe kam.

Er nahm meine Hand, als ich in Reichweite war. "Hey", sagte er und drückte sie fest. "Hier bin nur ich. Du musst nicht immer so stark sein. Seit wann kannst du nicht mehr vor mir weinen?"

Ich schlang meine Arme um ihn und fing an zu schluchzen. "Ich hatte solche Angst.", flüsterte ich an seiner Brust. Plötzlich kam all meine Frustration der vergangenen 24 Stunden zum Vorschein, all die Probleme, die ich unterdrückt hatte flossen in großen heißen Tränen.

"Shh", murmelte Dad und streichelte mein Haar. "Es geht mir gut. Ich bin hier in Nullkommanix wieder draußen, das weißt du."

"Ich ... ich ... weiß ..."

"Macht dir etwas anderes Sorgen?"

Die Frage öffnete den Damm. "Ich hab mich mit Michael gestritten und ... und ... er versteht mich nicht.", sagte ich hicksend. Ich führte mich immer mehr wie ein Kind auf, aber in diesem Moment war es mir egal. "Er macht es m-m-mir so leicht. Ich bin ihm nicht ebenbürtig. Für ihn bin ich nur h-h-hilflos.

Und ich versuche, über Harry hinweg zu kommen.", fuhr ich fort. "Und ich versuche nett zu Cho zu sein, auch wenn sie die Falsche für Harry ist ... und ... ich hab sie zusammen gesehen, Dad, unter dem Mistelzweig ...

Und dann ...", hickste ich. "Dann du ... ich hab dich fast verloren."

Dad gluckste und hob mein Kinn an, um in meine Augen zu schauen. "Das ist mein kleines Mädchen.", sagte er.

Ich schaffte es, zwischen den Schluchzern zu lachen. "Ich bin nicht klein.", murmelte ich.

Dad lächelte und seine Augen funkelten. "Ich dachte, dass ich dir gesagt habe, dass du _immer _mein kleines Mädchen sein wirst.", sagte er. "Beziehungen brauchen Arbeit, Ginny. Es wird nicht gleich beim ersten Versuch klappen. Du musst dazu bereit sein, etwas zu investieren, wenn du von Michael erwartest, auch etwas zu investieren."

Ich grunzte.

Er tippte mir mit seinem Zeigefinger zweimal an die Stirn. "Es kann auch nicht schaden, ihn in deinen Kopf reinzulassen.", schlug er vor.

"Nein", sagte ich schnell.

"Du warst _immer _so unabhängig, Gin", sagte Dad. "Aber du hast die Menschen nie ausgeschlossen. Lass nicht zu, dass die Ereignisse aus der Kammer deine Beziehungen ruinieren. Wenn du das tust, dann hat Du-weißt-schon-wer schon gewonnen."

Ich nickte.

"Und wenn er dich dann immer noch nicht so behandelt, wie du behandelt werden solltest, dann lass es mich wissen.", erwiderte er und ballte seine Hand zur Faust. "Daddy wird sich um ihn kümmern."

Ich lachte. "Danke, Dad.", sagte ich und kuschelte mich enger an ihn. Ich konnte den gewohnten Geruch des Fuchsbaus riechen. "Ich hatte wirklich Angst", flüsterte ich. "Und ich war wütend. Sirius hat uns verboten, zu gehen."

"Er hat das Richtige getan.", sagte Dad. "Du verstehst das noch nicht, Ginny, aber es gibt Dinge, an die deine Mum und ich leidenschaftlich glauben. Manchmal spielt das, was wir _wollen_, keine Rolle."

Ich runzelte die Stirn, weil mir der Gedanke daran, dass Dad andeutete, was ich dachte, dass er andeutete, nicht gefiel. "Lohnt es sich wirklich, dafür zu streben?", fragte ich.

Ohne Zögern sagte Dad ja. "Gefällt es mir, von einer Schlange so zugerichtet zu werden?" Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Nein", erwiderte er. "Aber wenn es sein muss, damit du irgendwann in einer perfekten Welt leben kannst, dann glaube ich, dass das etwas ist, wofür es sich lohnt zu sterben." Er befestigte eine Haarsträhne hinter meinem Ohr. "Vielleicht bist du noch zu jung. Ich hoffe, dass du es eines Tages verstehst."

"Ginny", rief Mum vom Korridor aus. "Es ist Zeit zu gehen."

"Sie ist gleich bei euch, Molly", sagte Dad. Mum schloss die Tür wieder. "Du machst dir auch um Harry Sorgen. Ich nehme an, dass die Zwillinge ihre Langziehohren hatten."

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und nickte.

"Ich habe eure Gesichter gesehen, als ihr wieder reingekommen seid.", sagte Dad. "Aber Harrys Gesichtsausdruck machte mir am meisten Sorgen. Er hat sich kaum verabschiedet."

"Moody hat gesagt, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer ihn besessen hat."m erwiderte ich.

Dad nickte. "Sprich mit ihm", schlug er vor. "Du bist die einzige, die auch nur im Entferntesten verstehen kann, was er gerade durchmacht. Er wird sich die Schuld an dem hier geben. Kannst du für ihn da sein?"

Ich schluckte besorgt. "Ich werd's versuchen.", stimmte ich zu. "Aber ich weiß nicht, ob er mir zuhören wird."

"Er wird dir zuhören", sagte Dad überzeugt. "Und wenn nicht, dann benutz einfach dein berühmtes Temperament und er wird dich nicht ignorieren können." Er zwinkerte mir zu.

Als er mir die Tränen wegwischte, sagte ich mit einem breiten Lächeln: "Wag es ja nicht, irgendwem zu erzählen, wie viel ich hier geweint habe."

"Verschwinde schon", sagte er und stieß mich spielerisch weg. Als ich mich hinstellte, sagte er: "Vergiss nichts von dem, was ich dir gesagt habe. Ich liebe dich, Ginny."

"Ich liebe dich auch."

Harry verhielt sich genau wie Dad und ich erwartet hatten. Er war abwesend und weigerte sich, auch nur einem von uns in die Augen zu sehen. Er war verletzt und ich wollte ihn so sehr trösten.

Harry war überrascht, als er sah, dass wir auf ihn warten, als Hermine ihn in sein Zimmer führte. Er war in der letzten Zeit so launenhaft gewesen und hatte uns nur angefahren, wenn wir versucht hatten, mit ihm zu sprechen. Nun ja, ich hatte genug davon und fuhr ihn ebenfalls an. Ich hatte dieses Schuljahr nicht viel Zeit mit ihm verbracht, aber Hermine hatte mir viel über seine Launen erzählt. Sie hatte Recht.

"Wir wollten mit dir reden, Harry", sagte ich zu ihm, "aber da du dich nun mal versteckt hast, seit wir wieder zurück sind -"

Aber Harry unterbrach mich. _So soll es laufen, Mister?_, dachte ich. "Ich wollte nicht, dass jemand mit mir redet", sagte Harry.

Ich würde nicht zurückschrecken, so wie Ron und Hermine es tun würden. Ich würde ihn damit nicht durchkommen lassen. Ich hatte keine gute Laune. Ich hatte mich mit meinem Freund gestritten. Ich hatte zugesehen, wie er Cho geküsst hatte. _Mein Vater ist fast gestorben. _Und er sitzt rum, als ob er so viel Kummer hätte und jammerte darüber, dass er vielleicht von Du-weißt-schon-wem besessen worden war?!

"Tja, das war ein klein wenig dumm von dir." Ich konnte kaum glauben, dass ich ihn nicht anschrie. "Wenn ich mir überlege, dass du niemanden außer mir kennst, der von Du-weißt-schon-wem besessen war, und ich dir sagen kann, wie es sich anfühlt."

Da hielt er den Mund. "Hab ich vergessen", sagte er.

"Du Glücklicher", sagte ich und schaute ihn mit einem Blick an, der Mum Konkurrenz machen konnte.

"Tut mir Leid." Es tat ihm Leid, es tat ihm wirklich Leid. "Also ... also glaubst du, dass ich besessen bin?"

Ich war sehr zufrieden damit, dass ich in der Lage gewesen war, den Jungen zu beruhigen. Es war ein Talent, dass ich auch haben würde, wenn wir anfangen würden, miteinander zu gehen. "Wie steht's, kannst du dich an alles erinnern, was du getan hast? Gibt es lange leere Zeitabschnitte, bei denen du nicht sagen kannst, was du gemacht hast?""

"Nein."

"Dann warst du nie von Du-weißt-schon-wem besessen."

In der ersten Nacht zurück in der Schule schlief ich schlecht. Ich erwachte in kaltem Schweiß, noch immer in der Welt des Albtraumes gefangen. Ich schaute mich in meinem dunklen Zimmer um und rechnete damit, dass Tom Riddle am Fuß des Bettes stand und mich beobachtete, während sein schlangenähnlicher Körper über dem Körper meines Vaters zischte.

Delia schlief tief und fest unter ihrer Decke. Wenn ich mich so laut im Bett hin und her gewälzt hätte wie üblich, dann hatte ich sie nicht gestört. Vor einem Jahr wäre sie an meiner Seite gewesen, sobald ich aufgewacht war, aber jetzt nicht mehr. Sie hatte sich an meine vielen schlaflosen Nächte gewöhnt, ich leider nicht. Es war etwas, an das ich mich nie gewöhnen würde.

Ich wusste, dass es riskant war, nach der Sperrstunde draußen herumzuwandern, aber ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es eine Rolle spielen würde, schließlich hatte der Unterricht noch nicht offiziell begonnen. Es war mir egal. Ich brauchte frische Luft. Das Bett erinnerte mich zu sehr an meinen aktuellen Albtraum. Ich zog mir meine Schuhe und meinen warmen Mantel an und begann meinen wahrscheinlich verbotenen Ausflug.

Immer, wenn ich eine Pause von meinen Kopfschmerzen brauchte, ging ich während meiner Zeit in Hogwarts zu meinem Platz beim See. Dort hatte ich zum ersten Mal meinen Flederwichtfluch gegen die Grindelohs eingesetzt. Dort hatte ich Michael zum ersten Mal geküsst. Ich mochte diesen Platz. Er war friedlich.

Allerdings stand dort schon jemand unter dem Baum. Als ich auf den Schnee herunterschaute entdeckte ich die Fußspuren, die mir schon früher hätten auffallen sollen. Die Umrisse der Person waren ohne Probleme zuzordnen, als ich näher kam. Ich sagte sanft: "'n Abend, Neville."

Er machte einen kleinen Sprung, als er meine Stimme hörte. Als er mich ansah, begrüßte er mich mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln. Er sah aus, als hätte er geweint. "'n Abend, Ginny.", sagte er.

Es war das erste Mal, dass ich ihn sah, seit wir ihm im St. Mungos begegnet waren. In den vier Jahren, die ich ihn schon kannte, hatte ich den Zustand seiner Eltern komplett ignoriert. Als ich an diesem Abend neben Neville stand, wollte ich ihn deshalb fragen, dachte mir aber, dass das Thema viel zu heikel war und wenn irgendjemand heikle Themen verstand, dann war ich das.

"Ich schäme mich nicht für meine Eltern.", sagte Neville und brach die Stille. Ein kalter Wind wehte durch die Bäume, als er fortfuhr. "Es tut weh, über sie zu sprechen. Ich kann mich nicht mal mehr wirklich an sie erinnern."

Er hielt mir das Kaugummipapier hin, das seine Mutter ihm gegeben hatte. Er legte es in meine Hand und ich schaute es mir an. Er sagte: "Ich heb sie alle auf. Irgendwie glaube ich, dass ich auch meine Eltern wegschmeiße, wenn ich sie wegschmeiße."

Ich wünschte mir, dass es etwas gab, das ich zu ihm sagen konnte, um ihm zu helfen, aber es gab nichts, genausowenig wie es etwas gab, das mir jemand sagen konnte, damit meine Albträume aufhörten. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass sein Albtraum immer noch real war, wenn er wieder aufwachte.

Ich machte das einzige, was vielleicht helfen konnte. Ich legte meine freie Hand in seine und drückte sie liebevoll. Er schaute von mir auf unsere Hände und wieder auf mein Gesicht und lächelte. Er wusste, dass diese Geste platonisch war. "Danke Ginny. Du bist eine gute Freundin."

Ich legte seinen Arm um meine Schultern. Ich drehte mich zu ihm, schlang meine Arme um seine Hüften und umarmte ihm. Er war ein süßer Junge und ich war froh, dass ich ihn kannte. "Du bist auch ein guter Freund."

Nach ein paar Minuten, in denen wir still dastanden, atmete er leichter. Sein eisiger Atem kam in kleinen Wolken heraus. "Erinnerst du dich an unsere erste Begegnung?", fragte er und ich murmelte ein Ja. "Du hast mich gefragt, was ich durch die Dementoren sehe."

"Neville, du musst es mir nicht sagen."

Er ignorierte mich und ich nahm an, dass er über das, was ihn beschäftigte, sprechen musste. "Als ich sieben war, hab ich gehört, wie die Heiler über meine Eltern gesprochen haben. 'Gute Menschen', haben sie gesagt, 'haben selbst unter dem Folterfluch nicht nachgegeben. Bellatrix hat nach dem Jungen gesucht. Was für eine Schande, was für eine Schande.' ", sagte er.

Das war seine schlimmste Erinnerung. Der Schrecken, als er erkannt hatte, warum seine Eltern in diesem Zustand waren. Ich erschauderte. Ich sah Tränen aus seinem linken Auge über seine Wange laufen und in den Schnee fallen. Sein Blick wanderte zur anderen Seite des Sees und er sah ins Leere.

"Sie haben nach mir gesucht.", sagte er. "Meine Eltern sind so, weil sie mich beschützt haben."

"Wir stehen für das ein, an das wir glauben", sagte ich, "und lernen, was notwendig ist, um einen bösen Mann aufzuhalten. Wenn wir mitkämpfen, werden wir bereit sein. Ich weiß, dass deine Eltern stolz auf dich wären."

Ich nahm seine Hand und legte das Kaugummipapier zurück in seine Handfläche. Er hielt es nicht fest, sondern ließ es in den Schnee fallen. Er befreite sich zumindest zum Teil von der Bürde, die so lange auf seinen Schultern gelastet hatte. Man konnte diese Entschlossenheit am meisten erkennen, nachdem Bellatrix und die Todesser nächsten Monat aus Askaban geflüchtet waren.

Als Neville über alles gesprochen hatte, was ihm wichtig war, fragte er, ob es mir gut ging. Ich dachte an die letzten Wochen und meine momentanen Albträume. Ich sagte ihm ehrlich: "Nein, Neville, es geht mir im Moment beschissen."

Er schaute auf etwas hinter mir. Ich hörte genau hin und hörte das sanfte Geräusch näherkommender Schritte. Neville drehte seinen Kopf in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kam und sagte: "Ich seh dich morgen."

Ich drehte mich von Neville weg und schaute Michael in die Augen. Ich wünschte mir insgeheim, dass Neville nicht ging, als ich zusah, wie er zum Schloss zurückkehrte. Ich erinnerte mich an die Nacht vor vielen Monaten, als Michael mich in einer ganz ähnlichen Situation gefunden hatte.

Ich hatte Michael in den Ferien nicht vermisst. Ich war sauer auf ihn gewesen, als ich gefahren war, aber als ich ihn jetzt sah, war ich traurig. Dads Ratschlag hatte mich davon überzeugt, dass ich dem Jungen wirklich wehgetan hatte und dass ich unserer Beziehung noch eine Chance geben sollte. Ich wollte wirklich, dass sie funktionierte.

"Wo warst du, Ginny?", fragte Michael mit Panik in seiner Stimme. "Ich hab mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht." Glücklicherweise wussten die Schüler nichts von dem Unfall meines Vaters.

"Bei meiner Familie", sagte ich in vollem Bewusstsein, dass ich viele Details weggelassen hatte. "Ich hab dir doch vor den Ferien gesagt, dass ich nach Hause gehen würde."

Michael schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Delia hat gesagt, dass du schon vor den Ferien gegangen bist.", sagte er und seine Besorgnis verwandelte sich schnell in Genervtheit. "Was ist passiert?"

"Ich ...", fing ich an und versuchte mir eine Lüge zu überlegen, die glaubhaft klang. "Ich kann es dir nicht sagen." Besiegt weigerte ich mich, in seine grünen Augen zu schauen, die mein Herz zum Schmelzen brachten.

"Es gibt verdammt viel, was du deinem Freund nicht sagen kannst", rief Michael. "Du kannst mir nichts über deinen Sommer sagen, du kannst mir nichts über deine Weihnachtsferien sagen und du kannst mir nicht sagen, was dieser Tom Riddle Typ gemacht hat, um dir weh zu tun."

_Zurück zu dem Thema, oder? _Ich erinnerte mich daran, das unser letztes winterliches Treffen dieser Art genauso verlaufen war. Danach hatten wir monatelang nicht miteinander gesprochen. Ich war entschlossen, dieses Mal nicht aus der Haut zu fahren.

"Und ich kann es dir immer noch nicht sagen ..."

"Kannst oder willst du nicht?", schrie Michael.

Als ich ihn anschaute, war sein Gesicht vor Ärger und Schmerz verzogen. Ich hasste es, meinen Freund im Dunkeln tappen zu lassen, aber selbst ich verstand, dass ich Informationen über den Orden hatte, die ich nicht verraten konnte. Ich würde nicht dafür verantwortlich sein.

"Ich _kann _nicht.", sagte ich. "Du hast gewusst, dass es Sachen gibt, über die ich nicht mit dir sprechen kann, als wir angefangen haben, zusammen auszugehen."

"Du hast aber kein Problem damit, mit Longbottom zu sprechen, oder?" Michael zeigte hinter mich. Neville hatte die Treppe des Schlosses erreicht und sich umgedreht, wahrscheinlich, weil er gehört hatte, wie jemand seinen Namen rief.

"Nur zu deiner Information, ich habe Neville getröstet."

"Darüber kannst du mir wohl auch nichts erzählen, oder?"

"Nevilles Probleme sind nicht meine, um darüber zu sprechen. Wenn er möchte, dass du darüber Bescheid weißt, dann wird er es dir sagen." Ich dachte, ich würde die Situation gut handhaben. Michael sah nicht so wütend aus wie vor ein paar Sekunden. _Bleib cool, Mädchen. Es ist nicht alles verloren. _"Es geht nicht um Neville, also halt ihn bitte da raus."

"Nein, es geht darum, dass du mich nicht an dich ranlässt.", knurrte Michael. "Du lässt mich nicht an dich heran. Du lässt mich nicht an deinem Leben teilhaben." Er war noch nie so leidenschaftlich gewesen. "Ich möchte aber daran teilhaben, weil ich glaube ..." Er verstummte und er wurde immer weniger wütend. "Ich glaube, ich liebe dich ..."

"Was?" Ich wiederholte seine Worte in meinem Kopf. Ich stand da, starrte ihn an und ließ den Wind mit meinen Haaren machen, was er wollte. Meine Arme hingen steif herab. Michael Corner liebte mich, obwohl ich ihn auf Abstand hielt, obwohl ich ihn nicht an meinem Leben teilhaben ließ, und obwohl das _alles _so war, liebte er mich.

Ich konnte die Worte nicht zu ihm sagen. Ich hatte das nur zu einem Menschen abgesehen von meiner Familie gesagt und der war nicht einmal wach gewesen, als ich es ihm gesagt hatte. Ich war vielleicht in einem männlicheren Haushalt erzogen worden, aber ich war immer noch ein Mädchen und er war der erste Junge, der mir gesagt hatte, dass er mich liebte. Nennt mich blöd, nennt mich sentimental, nennt mich, wie immer ihr wollt, aber sobald ich diese Worte gehört hatte, waren alle negativen Gefühle in mir geschmolzen.

Ich rannte zu Michael, umarmte ihn und erlaubte ihm, mich festzuhalten. Ich fühlte mich in seiner Umarmung wieder sicher. Meine Umarmung musste ihn davon überzeugt haben, dass meine Gefühle für ihn sehr stark waren. Das war genug für mich und das war anscheinend auch für ihn genug. Nichts war an diesem Abend geklärt worden. Keine Probleme waren zwischen uns behoben worden. Aber die nächsten Monate liefen gut für uns beide.

**TBC... Und Frohe Weihnachten!**

**

* * *

**

**Ü/N:** Vielen ist sicher schon aufgefallen, dass Weihnachten jetzt da ist, aber wir in dieser FF sicher noch längst nicht am Ende sind. Die FF wird natürlich weiter geführt werden, aber ihr werdet jetzt nicht mehr jeden tag ein Kapitel bekommen und es wird wieder etwas länger dauern, weil ich langsam am Ende mit meinen schon übersetzten Kapiteln bin. Aber keine Sorge, es geht weiter, es wird nur wieder etwas länger dauern.  
Ich hoffe, dass der Adventskalender euch gefallen und die Wartezeit auf Weihnachten etwas verkürzt hat und ich würde mich freuen, bis ihr zum Ende dabei bleiben werdet.


	28. Es wert sein, dafür zu sterben I

**Es wert sein, dafür zu sterben, Teil 1**

Es war ein schwieriger Valentinstag. Michael und ich hatten ihn nicht feiern können und er war bitter enttäuscht. Ich sagte ihm, dass es nur ein Tag war und dass wir noch viele mehr haben würden. Es war ja nicht _mein _Fehler. Zwei Tage nach dem 14. Februar war es immer noch schwierig. Michael beschwerte sich immer noch, das Training war trübselig gewesen und die Zwillinge fürchteten sich vor dem nächsten Spiel.

Nach dem Essen duschte ich mich, zog mich um und suchte Hermines Gesellschaft. Sie saß auf ihrem Bett, hatte wie immer ein Buch und ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Ich hatte noch nicht mit ihr über die Einzelheiten ihres ausgeklügelten Plans gesprochen. Aber nach ihrem schon zwei Tage andauernden Grinsen zu urteilen war er erfolgreich gewesen. Rita Kimmkorn hatte endlich etwas richtig gemacht. Sie legte ihr Buch in ihren Schoß, sah mich an und sagte: "Ich glaube, es wird funktionieren."

Wir hatten uns Sorgen darüber gemacht, dass Harry das Interview vielleicht nicht geben würde, aber sie waren unbegründet gewesen und Hermine sah sehr zufrieden aus, dass er so gut kooperiert hatte. "Hat er über alles gesprochen? Sogar Cedrics Tod?", fragte ich.

"Besonders über Cedrics Tod.", erwiderte Hermine. "Er war fantastisch." Ihre Augen leuchteten stolz auf. Sie schaute mich prüfend an und fuhr dann fort. "Zu schade, dass er bei seiner Verabredung nicht auch fantastisch war."

_Oh ja. _Ich hatte fast vergessen, dass Harry am Valentinstag mit Cho ausgegangen war. Seit ich ihren Kuss gesehen hatte, war ich unnormal kalt Cho gegenüber gewesen. Ich versuchte meine Neugier zu verbergen und fragte so beiläufig wie ich konnte: "Die Verabredung ist wohl nicht so gut gelaufen, was?"

"Es war eine Katastrophe.", gab Hermine zu. "Harry war taktlos und Cho hat geweint." Ich konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen, als sie mir die Geschichte erzählte. Nach ihrem Treffen unter dem Mistelzweig hatte ich insgeheim auf ihren Untergang gewartet.

"Gut", sagte ich.

Hermine war überrascht. "Was meinst du mit _gut_? Warst _du_ nicht diejenige, die Cho in die richtige Richtung geschubst hast? Warst _du_ nicht diejenige, die mir gesagt hat, dass sie nicht so schlecht ist?" Sie zählte die Gründe an ihren Fingern ab. "Das ist doch ein bisschen heuchlerisch von dir. Ich dachte, dass du gewollt hast, dass sie zusammen sind."

"Wollte ich auch", sagte ich und wählte meine Worte mit Bedacht. Ich hatte Hermine nicht gesagt, dass ich ihre Knutscherei gesehen hatte. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich meine Sicht erklären sollte, wo sie doch schon Bescheid wusste. "Aber ...", fing ich schließlich an, "Cho ist nicht die Richtige für Harry."

"Und ich nehme an, dass du genau weißt, wer die Richtige für Harry _ist_?"

Ich lachte. "Nicht ich!" Aber das war genau das, was ich dachte. "Cho ist zu weinerlich für ihn. Wenn man einen Jungen mag, dann sollte er einen glücklicher machen." Und ich glaubte das _wirklich_. Ich verstand, dass Cho Cedric verloren hatte, aber sie sollte zumindest zum Großteil wieder geheilt sein, wenn sie einen anderen Jungen finden wollte. Es war nicht fair, Harry die Scherben wieder zusammensetzen zu lassen.

Hermine sah mich wissend an. Anstatt mit mir zu schimpfen, nickte sie. "Ehrlich gesagt glaube ich, dass du Recht hast. Harry braucht jemandem, der ihm ebenbürtig ist." Sie blätterte einige Seiten ihres Buches um, bevor sie weitersprach. "Aber ich wüsste niemanden, der _frei_ wäre."

Ich ignorierte Hermine, umarmte sie zum Abschied und ging zurück in mein Zimmer, zufrieden damit, dass Harry endlich aus Chos weinerlichen Fängen befreit war. Ich schlief in dieser Nacht fantastisch.

Am nächsten Montag erschien der _Klitterer_ und die Schüler stürzten sich auf ihn wie auf Süßigkeiten. Umbridge hatte zum ersten und letzten Mal in diesem Jahr das richtige gemacht und ihn verboten, was dafür sorgte, dass auch der letzte Schüler in der Schule ihn lesen wollte.

Inklusive Cho. Ich hatte mich fast übergeben müssen, als ich sie in den Korridor gehen, ihre Hand in Harrys schieben und ihm etwas ins Ohr flüstern sah, das ihn dazu brachte, zu lächeln. Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange und war weg. Ich seufzte. Harry sprach wieder mit ihr und ich wollte sie wieder verhexen.

Anfang April fingen wir endlich damit an zu lernen, wie man den Patronus heraufbeschwörte. Michael und ich standen Seite an Seite und versuchten, unsere Patroni heraufzubeschwören. Wir riefen "_Expecto Patronum!" _und beobachteten den silbrigen Nebel, der aus unseren Zauberstäben kam.

Ungefähr in der Mitte der Stunde hatte Michaels die klaren Umrisse eines Rabens angenommen. Er flog um meinen Kopf und ich bewunderte seine Schönheit. Ich allerdings konnte nichts klares heraufbeschwören. Ich hatte die meisten meiner glücklichen Erinnerungen mit Michael aus den letzten neun Monaten ausprobiert, aber anscheinend waren sie nicht glücklich genug.

"Du musst an eine glückliche Erinnerung denken.", sagte Harry zu Neville, der aussah, als ob er so große Probleme wie ich hatte.

Ich knurrte, als ein weiteres Mal nur Nebel aus meinem Zauberstab kam. Ich schaute Michael hilfesuchend an. "Was für eine glückliche Erinnerung hast du genommen?", fragte ich ihn und schämte mich ein bisschen dafür, dass ich Hilfe brauchte.

"Den Weihnachtsball", sagte Michael und in seinen grünen Augen spiegelten sich die silbernen Gestalten, die im Zimmer waren. "Als wir das erste Mal zusammen getanzt hatten und ich wusste, wie sehr ich dich mag. Versuch diese Erinnerung."

Ich wollte nichts sagen, aber ich hatte sie schon versucht. Ich schloss meine Augen und ging meine Erinnerungen durch. Ich dachte daran, wie Michael und ich uns das erste Mal geküsst hatten, aber das war schlecht ausgegangen. Ich dachte daran, wie wir zusammen gekommen waren, aber wir hatten die nächsten zwei Monate getrennt verbracht. Nichts funktionierte.

Ich war mir nicht sicher, warum ich plötzlich über Erinnerungen nachdachte, die nichts mit Michael zu tun hatten. Bald waren meine Gedanken fünfeinhalb Jahre zurückgewandert zum Gleis 9 3/4. Ich war zehn Jahre alt, kurz davor, mich von Ron zu verabschieden, Mum anzubetteln, mich auch nach Hogwarts zu lassen, als ich ihn sah. Er sah so verloren aus. Sein ungekämmtes Haar versteckte die Narbe, durch die er berühmt worden war. Seine geklebte Brille schmälerte seine Erscheinung. Und mein zehn Jahre altes Herz machte einen Sprung, als er mich ansah.

"_Expecto Patronum!_", rief ich. Aus dem Ende meines Zauberstab schoss silbriger Nebel und ein Pferd, der schönste Hengst, den ich je gesehen hatte, stand da und scharrte mit den Hufen am Boden. Schnell fing er an, durch das Zimmer zu galoppieren, neben einem silbernen Hirsch.

"Es hat funktioniert!", rief Michael begeistert, aber ich sagte nichts. Ich schämte mich dafür, dass ich wusste, dass die Erinnerung an Harry meinen Patronus erzeugt hatte und nicht die an Michael.

Und dann fiel alles, für das wir gearbeitet hatten, in sich zusammen. Dobby rannte herein und wanderte hin und her. Als auch der letzte den Hauselfen und seine verrückte Hutsammlung bemerkt hatte, war Harrys Blick schon voller Panik.

Er wandte sich von Dobby ab und brüllte: "WORAUF WARTET IHR NOCH? LAUFT!" Er zeigte auf die Tür.

"Na los!", sagte Michael voller Angst. Er griff sich meine Hand, als wir an Cho vorbei liefen. Sie bewegte sich nicht. "Cho! Steh hier nicht rum! Komm schon!" Er ergriff auch ihre Hand und zog sie zur Tür.

Ich bemerkte kaum, dass er meine _und _Chos Hand hielt. Als wir zur Tür heraus waren, schaute ich zurück und sah Harry, der Dobby auf den Boden stellte. Gerade als wir um die Ecke gebogen waren, hörte ich, wie er schrie und hart auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Ich zog mit ganzer Kraft, um Michael zum Anhalten zu bewegen. "Stop! Sie haben Harry!"

"Sie haben Harry?", keuchte Cho. Sie befreite sich aus Michaels Griff und linste um die Ecke. Sie zog ihren Kopf zurück und schaute Michael und mich an. "Sie haben ihn", flüsterte sie.

"Ich gehe zurück", sagte ich und versuchte erneut, mich aus Michaels Griff zu befreien. Er hielt mich fest und schüttelte den Kopf. "Michael, lass mich sofort los", schrie ich.

Er machte scht. "Es gibt nichts, was wir tun können.", flüsterte Michael.

"Wir können kämpfen!", zischte ich.

"Wir können nicht gegen _einen Lehrer kämpfen_", sagte Cho sanft. Sie legte ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände und fing an zu weinen. Ich war ziemlich schnell genervt.

"Harry würde nicht wollen, dass sie uns auch noch kriegen", versuchte Michael mich zur Vernunft zu bringen. "Sie wissen schon, dass er da war. Wenn wir ihm helfen, zu entkommen, dann werden wir alle rausgeschmissen. _Und jetzt komm schon!"_ Er zog mich und ich folgte ihm widerstrebend. Michael führte uns schnell zum Ravenclawturm.

Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass Harry rausgeschmissen werden würde. Er hatte so hart dafür gearbeitet, uns zu unterrichten und jetzt war er weg. Was, wenn sie Hermines Liste fanden? Würde Umbridge wirklich so viele Schüler rausschmeißen? Und es war Seamus' erster Abend gewesen. Ich fühlte mich so schrecklich.

Wir sagten wenig, als wir uns im Ravenclawturm in Sicherheit gebracht hatten. Ich fragte mich, wer uns verraten hatte.

Ich blieb stehen und ging die Liste der Leute in meinem Kopf durch, denen ich es zutrauen würde. Zacharias Smith war die erste Person, die mir einfiel, aber er war da gewesen heute Abend. Wenn er wirklich der Verräter gewesen wäre, dann wäre er heute nicht aufgetaucht. Ich zog sogar in Erwägung, dass Seamus als Spion geschickt worden war, aber er hasste Umbridge genauso sehr wie der Rest von uns. Ich starrte Michael und Cho an.

"Cho", sagte ich langsam. "War Marietta heute Abend da?"

Cho, die im größten Sessel saß, den es im Zimmer gab, weigerte sich, in meine Richtung zu sehen. Sie wimmerte erneut und begann sich sehr für den Kamin zu interessieren. Ich wiederholte meine Frage und sie antwortete nicht.

Ich zog meinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche. Ich richtete ihn auf sie und sagte deutlich: "Antworte mir, Cho."

Cho schaute mich an. Ihre Augen waren rot. "Ich weiß es nicht", sagte sie. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Du glaubst, dass sie es war, oder?"

"Sie ist die Einzige, die heute Abend nicht da war.", rief ich und wurde immer wütender. "Was glaubst _du _denn, wer es war, verdammt noch mal?" Ich machte ein paar Schritte auf sie zu, aber Michael stellte sich vor mich. "Geh aus dem Weg, Michael."

"Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du wütend wirst.", sagte er, legte seine Hand sanft auf meine Zauberstabhand und drückte sie herunter. "Du willst doch nichts tun, was du später bereust."

"Vertrau mich, ich würde das _sehr _genießen.", spottete ich. Ich steckte meinen Zauberstab wieder zurück in meine Tasche, aber mit meiner Wut würde ich nicht das gleiche tun. "Wie kannst du so ruhig bleiben, Michael? Jemand hat uns verraten!"

"Aber ich weigere mich, jemanden zu beschuldigen, wenn wir es nicht mit Sicherheit wissen!", rief Michael.

"Es war ihre armselige Freundin, die Petze!", schrie ich. Ich war mir sicher, dass der ganze Ravenclawturm spätestens jetzt wach war.

Cho war komplett in Tränen aufgelöst und schluchzte in ihre Hände. Sie zitterte unkontrolliert und ich hörte zwischen den Schluchzern Wörter wie "Harry" und "Marietta".

"Ich gehe", sagte ich.

Michael stand wieder vor mir und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich sag dir nicht, was du tun sollst, aber es wäre nicht besonders klug, jetzt zu gehen. Schlaf auf dem Sofa ...", sagte er. Als er meinen finsteren Gesichtsausdruck sah, fügte er ein "Bitte" hinzu.

Ich seufzte und setzte mich widerwillig auf das Sofa. Er setzte sich neben mich, nahm meine Hand und streichelte sie mit seiner. Ich weigerte mich, ihn anzusehen. Ich schoss lieber Pfeile auf Chos Körper ab. Eine Stunde sagte niemand etwas, das einzige, was zu hören war, waren Chos Hickser.

Eine Stunde später war Michael eingeschlafen. Die Tür des Turms schwang auf. Marietta stand im Eingang und schaute verwirrt aus. Auf ihrer Stirn war deutlich das Wort _Petze_, geschrieben aus kleinen Pickeln, zu lesen.

Bevor ich wusste, was ich tat, war ich aufgesprungen. Meine braunen Augen glühten, als ich schrie: "WIE KONNTEST DU DAS TUN!?"

Marietta sah zu Tode erschrocken aus. Sie kauerte sich an der Tür zusammen. "Was tun?"

"_Was _tun, Edgecombe?", schrie ich. Ich zeigte mit meinem Finger auf ihre Stirn und fuhr grob mit ihm über ihre picklige Haut. "Hermines Liste lügt nicht!"

Michael sah verschlafen auf. Er sah, wie ich über Marietta gebeugt dastand und sprang auf. Er eilte an meine Seite. "Ginny, beruhig dich."

"Hermine hat das getan?", fragte Cho sanft und sah auf. Ihr Gesicht verzog sich. "Was für ein schrecklicher Trick."

"Schrecklicher Trick?" Meine Augen wurden drei Nummern größer, als ich meine Wut stattdessen auf sie richtete. "Verdammt großartig, wenn du mich fragst." _Das ist das Bisschen meiner Brüder in mir. "_Wie kannst du dasitzen und sie verteidigen? Sie sollte _deine_ Freundin sein. Aber offensichtlich war sie nicht freundlich genug um dir zu sagen, dass sie uns alle verraten wird!"

"Ich ...", begann Marietta. "Ich kann mich nicht mal erinnern."

Ich presste meine Zähne zusammen. Ich hab nichts gegen unschuldige Notlügen. Aber ich konnte es nicht ertragen, wenn eine Person log, obwohl die Wahrheit so offensichtlich war. Michael hatte meine Arme ergriffen und ich sah ihn an. "Du bist verdammt still.", zischte ich. "Sag nicht, dass du auf _ihrer_ Seite bist?"

Michael sah auf Mariettas Kopf, dann zu Cho, die im Sessel saß und zurück zu mir. "Nein", sagte er, aber ich wusste, dass er log. Er versuchte, sein Gesicht zu waren, stellte sich auf meine Seite, nur um mich zu beruhigen und das würde ich nicht hinnehmen.

"Lügner", murmelte ich und schubste Marietta von der Tür weg. Es war mir egal, ob sie in den Gängen Wache schoben. Bei der Laune, die ich hatte, war er mir mehr als recht, auf einen von Umbridges Gefolge zu treffen. Ich warf einen Blick über die Schulter, nachdem ich um die erste Ecke gebogen war und wusste, dass Michael mir nicht folgen würde.

**TBC...**


	29. Es wert sein, dafür zu sterben II

**Es wert sein, dafür zu sterben, Teil 2**

Die Einzelheiten von Dumbledores Abreise machten schnell die Runde. Er hatte die Schuld auf sich genommen und Harry war ein weiteres Mal ungeschoren davon gekommen.

"Das werden drei lange Monate werden", sagte Dean, als er in der Großen Halle neben mir stand und wir den Ausbildungserlass Nummer achtundzwanzig lasen. "Dumbledore ist weg, Umbridge ist die neue Schulleiterin ..."

Ich las den Erlass wahrscheinlich schon zum achten Mal, seit Dean und ich da standen. Nachdem wir so daran gearbeitet hatten, sie aus unserem Leben herauszuhalten, lag nun alles in Scherben vor uns und niemand war bereit dazu, sie wieder zusammenzusetzen. Es war jetzt viel zu riskant.

"Willkommen in der Hölle, Hogwarts.", sagte ich.

"Bringt einen irgendwie dazu, seine Prioritäten zu überdenken, oder Schwesterchen?", fragte Dean. Da war der Name wieder. Ich drehte mich um und erwartete eine seiner üblichen Bemerkungen. Ich wurde nicht enttäuscht. "Jetzt, wo Michael und du euch getrennt habt -"

Ich unterbrach ihn. "Wir haben nicht Schluss gemacht.", erwiderte ich. "Wir sprechen im Moment nur nicht miteinander. Wenn er seinen Kopf wieder aus seinem ..."

"Frag uns", sagte eine bekannte Stimme, "was deine lieben Brüder als Willkommengeschenk für unsere neue Schulleiterin planen."

Fred und George packten jeder einen meiner Arme und zogen mich von Dean weg. Ich winkte dem Jungen zum Abschied zu und wartete darauf, dass die Zwillinge mich auf dem Platz, der der Tür am nächsten war, wieder herunterließen.

"So", fragte ich begierig, "was planen meine Brüder?"

"Ta da" Fred zog das gleiche Stück Pergament aus seinem Umhang, über das sich die Zwillinge vor Monaten gebeugt hatten. Es war der Mietvertrag. "Weißt du, was das ist?"

"Freiheit", sagte George lächelnd.

"Sobald wir dieses kleine Dokument dem Vermieter zukommen lassen, siehst du die neuen Mieter von der Winkelgasse 93 vor dir.", sagte Fred.

Ich kreischte. Auch wenn ich meine Brüder sehr vermissen würde, war ich auch sehr stolz darauf, dass sie ihre Träume verfolgten. Ich umarmte beide, bevor ich ihnen spielerisch in den Bauch boxte. "Ich kann nicht fassen, dass ihr uns _jetzt _im Stich lasst. Gerade jetzt, wo Hogwarts euch braucht!"

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny", sagte Fred und bewegte seinen Zeigefinger von links nach rechts.

"Oh, dein weniges Vertrauen in uns!", sagte George.

"Wir gehen hier frühestens in anderthalb Wochen weg", sagte Fred.

"Genau nach den Osterferien.", sagte George.

Ein breites Grinsen erschien auf meinem Gesicht. Ich hatte die unbestimmte Vermutung, dass ich den nächsten Teil des Gespräches lieben würde. "Ja, und ...?"

"Bleib einfach in der Großen Halle", sagte Fred.

"Es wird eine tolle Show werden", sagte George kryptisch.

"Wir gehen die andern warnen", sagte Fred.

Sie standen auf und zwinkerten mir zu, als sie gingen. Sobald sie weg waren, setzte sich Delia neben mich.

"Ist es wahr?", fragte Delia. "Haben Michael und du Schluss gemacht?"

"Nein", sagte ich und erzählte ihr die Kurzversion der gestrigen Ereignisse. Ich warf einen Blick über die Schulter und sah Harper und Vaisey in die Große Halle laufen. Sie sahen noch eingebildeter als sonst aus.

"Ich bin froh, dass sie dich nicht rausgeschmissen haben.", sagte Delia. "Du bist einer der wenigen Gründe, warum ich noch in diese Schule gehe." Sie hatte mir wiederholt gesagt, dass sie lieber wieder in der Muggelwelt sein wollte. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie dieses Jahr zurückkommen würde.

Harper und Vaisey standen jetzt vor uns. Ich bemerkte, dass beide Slytherins ein silbernes _I _an ihre Umhänge geheftet hatten. Ich sah beide an und sagte: "Was wollt ihr?"

"Sei nicht so frech, Weasley", spottete Harper. "Ich denke, diese Bemerkung verdient fünf Punkte Abzug."

"Halt die Klappe, Harper", sagte ich und versuchte den Kommentar zu ignorieren.

"Kleine Weasley, ich wäre an deiner Stelle nicht so frech", sagte Vaisey. Er rieb über das silberne _I_ auf seinem Umhang. "Harps und ich sind Teil des Inquisitionskommandos."

"Des was?", fragte Delia.

"Schlammblüter müssen um Erlaubnis bitten, wenn sie mit uns sprechen wollen. Zehn Punkte Abzug.", feixte Harper und schaute mich an. "Das Inquisitionskommande ist eine ausgewählte Gruppe von Schülern, die das Zaubereiministerium unterstützen, handverlesen von Professor Umbridge. Das sind dann also fünf Punkte Abzug für das, was du uns letztes Jahr bei der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft angetan hast, fünf Punkte Abzug für den Fluch, mit dem du mich letztes Jahr im Zug belegt hast und weitere fünf Punkte Abzug dafür, dass du Vaisey mit dem gleichen Fluch vor ein paar Monaten belegt hast. Haben wir was vergessen, Daemon?"

"Sie ist mit einem Schlammblut befreundet. Das sind mindestens zehn Punkte Abzug."

Sie gingen lachend weg und freuten sich darüber, dass sie Gryffindor gerade vierzig Punkte abgezogen hatten. Delia, der diese Worte nichts ausgemacht hatten, aß mit mir zu Mittag und wollte in allen Einzelheiten wissen, was genau zwischen mir und Michael passiert war.

Ein paar Minuten später fand ich heraus, wovor Fred und George mich gewarnt hatten. Der Korridor vor der großen Halle wurde von Explosionen und farbigen Lichtblitzen erschüttert. Ich biss von meinem Sandwich ab und lauschte den wundervollen Geräuschen des Chaos.

Stille herrschte in den Osterferien. Fred und George, die die Freizeit der Schüler nicht stören wollten, waren ungewöhnlich reserviert. Michael und ich hatte nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen, seit Dumbledore verschwunden und seine Armee aufgeflogen war und sollte das Gerücht stimmen, war es zwischen Harry und Cho vorbei. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Harry es auch nicht gut hieß, dass Cho Marietta verteidigte. _HA! Wer hat gesagt, dass er und ich nicht für einander bestimmt sind?_

Ich saß im Gemeinschaftsraum, als Michael mich zwei Tage vor Ende der Osterferien fand. Ich hatte gerade ein _weiteres _grauenhaftes Quidditchtraining hinter mich gebracht, als ich sah, wie er durch die Tür kam. _Ich hätte ihm letzte Woche nicht das Passwort geben sollen._, dachte ich mir.

Er schaute mich an, als er auf mich zukam. Er hielt eine Schachtel in der Hand, die ganz offensichtlich geöffnet und wieder verschlossen worden war. Er hielt sie mir entgegen und lächelte selbstsicher. "Professor McGonagall hat mich darum gebeten, dir das zu geben."

Auf der Schachtel stand in roter Tinte: "_Inspiziert und nicht beanstandet durch die Großinquisitorin von Hogwarts."_ Als ich sie mir näher anschaute, sah ich, dass sie von Mum war. Es musste ihre jährliche Osterschokolade sein. Ich konnte Süßigkeiten auf jeden Fall gebrauchen. "Danke", murmelte ich. Ich wartete darauf, dass er etwas sagte, denn McGonagall hätte ohne Probleme jemand anderen aus Gryffindor darum bitten können, mir das zu bringen, also war es offensichtlich, dass er sich angeboten hatte.

"Es tut mir Leid, Ginny.", sagte Michael schließlich und klang aufrichtig. Er stand still und verlagerte noch nicht mal nervös sein Gewicht von einem Bein aufs andere. Seine Standhaftigkeit war immer das, was ich an ihm am attraktivsten gefunden hatte. "Du hattest Recht. Du bist meine Freundin und ich hätte auf deiner Seite stehen sollen. Ich vermisse dich."

Es war Zeit, die Mauer einzureißen. "Ich hab dich auch vermisst.", sagte ich und schaute ihm in die Augen. "Es lief seit Januar wirklich gut zwischen uns."

"Das hab ich auch gedacht.", erwiderte Michael.

"Ich habe viel Respekt vor dir verloren, Michael, als du dich auf Chos Seite gestellt hast.", erwiderte ich. "Ich weiß nicht, ob du das wieder gut machen kannst, aber ich will uns noch nicht aufgeben."

"Ich auch nicht.", stimmte er zu. Er beugte sich herunter. Nachdem er mich geküsst hatte, verließ er den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Gierig riss ich die Schachtel auf und stopfte mir ein Schokoladenei in den Mund. Ich war im Himmel. Mum hatte mich immer mit ihren Kochkünsten beeindrucken können. Während ich die fantastische Schokolade herunterschluckte, las ich mir die Karte durch, die sie mitgeschickt hatte.

_Fred, George, Ron und Ginny_

_Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist. Ich hoffe, das hilft euch ein bisschen._

_Alles Liebe, Mum._

_P.S: Ich habe auch ein paar für Harry und Hermine mitgeschickt._

"Wo ist Harry?", fragte ich Hermine ein paar Minuten später, als ich ihr eines der Schokoladeneier und eine Gelegenheit gab, eine Pause von ihrer übertriebenen Lernen zu machen.

"Ich glaube er ist ... wow, schmeckt das gut ..." Hermine leckte ihre Finger ab und machte ein anerkennendes Geräusch. "Sag deiner Mum danke dafür."

Sie griff nach einem weiteren, aber ich schlug leicht ihre Hand weg. "Das andere ist für Harry. Weißt du, wo er ist?"

Als sie die Süßigkeit hungrig beäugte, erinnerte sie mich an Ron. "Er hat gesagt, er bleibt in der Bibliothek, um zu lernen."

"Lernen?", fragte ich zweifelnd.

Hermine sah so skeptisch aus, wie ich klang. "Das hab ich auch gedacht.", erwiderte sie. "Er sah schrecklich aus. Die Begegnung mit Cho hat ihn wirklich fertig gemacht. Er könnte vielleicht eine kleine Aufmunterung gebrauchen." Sie schaute mich wieder so an um mir zu signalisieren, dass ich das Mädchen war, das für diesen Job die richtige war.

"Michael und ich haben uns wieder vertragen.", erwiderte ich.

"Das ist gut", sagte sie, konnte die Missbilligung in ihrer Stimme aber nicht verbergen.

Ich winkte ihr zum Abschied zu. Mit dem Karton voller Schokolade in der Hand und einem Feuer in meinem Herzen machte ich mich auf den langen Weg zur Bibliothek. Wenn es Harry so schlecht ging, _konnte _ich ihm vielleicht helfen.

Ich fand ihn alleine in einer Ecke sitzen. Seine Bücher lagen da und wollten alle gelesen werden, aber keines von ihnen was geöffnet worden. Er starrte stattdessen aus dem Fenster, schaute auf die Ländereien und befand sich an einem weit entfernten Ort, wo es keine Prüfungen gab.

Er sah wirklich schlecht aus.

Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich ihn und seine Gedanken stören sollte, aber ich weigerte mich, ihn in seiner Traurigkeit alleine zu lassen. Auch wenn er nicht mit mir hatte sprechen wollen, als er nicht zum Vertrauensschüler ernannt worden war, wollte ich trotzdem noch mal versuchen, für ihn da zu sein. Und wenn er nicht mit mir reden wollte, dann hatte ich immer noch eine Ausrede. Ich wollte dir nur die Schokolade bringen, mehr nicht.

"Harry", sagte ich sanft, als ich bei ihm angekommen war. Falls er mich gehört haben sollte, war er wirklich gut darin, mich zu ignorieren. "Harry", sagte ich und es klang mehr wie ein Singsang. Ich verdrehte die Augen und setzte mich ihm gegenüber. Ich sagte etwas lauter: "Harry, ich rede mit dir, hörst du mich?"

"Hä?", sagte er endlich. Er wandte sich vom Fenster und der Sicherheit der Welt ab, die sich hinter ihm befand und schaute mich an, als wäre ich komplett fehl am Platz. Ich schwöre, eine Sekunde lang hatte er versucht, sich daran zu erinnern, wer ich war. "Oh, hi", sagte er und schaute auf den Quidditchumhang, den ich noch nicht ausgezogen hatte. "Weshalb bist du nicht beim Training?"

Es war typisch Harry, dass er seine Gefühle verstecken wollte, obwohl die ganze Welt sie sehen konnte. Aber wenn er wirklich so tun wollte, als ob alles mit ihm in Ordnung war, dann würde ich für den Anfang eben mitspielen. Murrend erwiderte ich: "Es ist vorbei. Ron musste Jack Sloper in den Krankenflügel bringen."

"Warum?"

"Nun ja", sagte ich. "Wir sind uns nicht sicher, aber wir glauben, dass er sich mit seinem eigenen Schläger ausgeknockt hat." Ich schaute schnell, ob auf seinem Gesicht irgendwelche Belustigung zu erkennen war. Ich fand keine. "Wie auch immer ... gerade ist ein Packet angekommen, ging eben durch Umbridges neues Kontrollsystem."

Ich hievte das Packet auf den Tisch. "Es sind Ostereier von Mum." Ich hob den Deckel an und sah, wie Harry die hoffnungslos wieder verpackte Schachtel musterte. Ich suchte nach dem größten Ei und zog es heraus. "Da ist auch eins für dich dabei ..." Ich hielt ihm meine Hand hin. "Hier bitte."

Er nahm das Ei und starrte es an. Schnatze aus Zuckerguss starrten zurück. Ich sah ihn zittern und es hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass er Schokolade essen sollte.

"Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Harry?", fragte ich leise.

"Ja, mir geht's gut."

"Du kommst mir in letzter Zeit ziemlich niedergeschlagen vor.", sagte ich. Ich musste sehr vorsichtig vorgehen, sonst würde der Junge nichts sagen. _Fangen wir mit dem Offensichtlichen an._ So stark wie ich konnte, sagte ich: "Weißt du, ich bin sicher, wenn du einfach mit Cho _reden _würdest ..."

"Es ist nicht Cho, mit der ich reden will."

Und für eine flüchtige Sekunde blieb mein Herz stehen. Es war aus zwischen ihnen. Alle Nervosität, die sonst in seiner Stimme zu hören war, wenn er von Cho sprach, war jetzt verschwunden. Ich lehnte mich nervös zu ihm. "Wer ist es dann?", fragte ich und hoffte mit aller Hoffnung, die ich aufbringen konnte, dass er mit mir sprechen wollte.

"Ich ..."

_Mach schon, Harry,_ bettelte ich still. _Sprich mit mir. _Ich schaute ihm zu, als er sich umsah. Madam Pince und Hannah Abbott waren mehrere Regale entfernt, viel zu weit weg, um uns zu belauschen. Zog er wirklich in Erwägung, mich einzuweihen?

"Ich wünschte, ich könnte mit Sirius reden", murmelte er. "Aber ich weiß, das geht nicht."

_Sieg!_ Tausend Gedanken gingen mir auf einmal im Kopf herum. Ich schaffte es, dass mein Gesicht ruhig blieb, aber innerlich tanzte ich. Ich ließ auch nicht außer Acht, dass er vielleicht Hermine gesagt hatte, dass Cho es war, die ihn bedrückte, aber dass er mir den wirklichen Grund gesagt hatte.

Er packte das Ei, das ich ihm gegeben hatte aus, ganz offensichtlich, um sich von meinem wissenden Blick abzulenken und brach ein Stück ab, das er sich in den Mund steckte.

"Also", sagte ich langsam, um meine Genugtuung zu verbergen. Ich nahm mir ebenfalls ein Stück von dem Ei. "wenn du wirklich mit Sirius reden willst, dann denk ich, könnten wir uns was einfallen lassen, wie das gehen könnte."

Er unterbrach mich und sagte hoffnungslos: "Nun hör mal. Wo Umbridge doch die Kamine überwacht und unsere ganze Post liest?"

Ich grinste und dachte daran, dass die Zwillinge sich endlich ihren Traum, einen Scherzartikelladen zu eröffnen, erfüllen würden. "Einen Vorteil hat es eben, wenn du mit Fred und George aufwächst", sagte ich, "nämlich, dass du irgendwie anfängst zu glauben, dass alles möglich ist, wenn du nur genug Mut dazu hast."

Sofort setzte er sich im Stuhl auf und sah viel optimistischer aus. Der Blick, mit dem er mich ansah, ließ es mir kalt den Rücken runter laufen. Er öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen.

"WAS GLAUBT IHR EIGENTLICH, WAS IHR HIER TUT?"

Natürlich musste dieser intime Moment zwischen mir und Harry unterbrochen werden. "Oh verdammt", flüsterte ich, als Harry und ich unsere Stühle zurückschoben und aufsprangen. "Hab ich vergessen -"

"_Schokolade in der Bibliothek!"_, schrie Madam Pince außer sich vor Wut, als sie sich auf uns stürzte. "Raus - _raus -_ RAUS!" Sie zog ihren Zauberstab. Bücher, Tinte und Tasche schwebten in der Luft und begannen damit, uns aus der Bücherei zu jagen.

Lachend griff ich nach der Schokolade auf dem Tisch und wir sprinteten zum Ausgang. Wir rannten Seite an Seite durch die Korridore, während die Gegenstände uns schlugen. Als wir um eine Ecke bogen, fliegen Harrys Besitztümer mit lauten Geräuschen auf den Boden.

Wir lehnten uns beide gegen die Wand und warteten darauf, dass sich unser Atem beruhigte. Ich warf Harry einen Blick zu. Tinte war auf seinem ganzen Gesicht verteilt und sein Haar war zerzauster als sonst. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, aber er schmollte nicht länger, er grinste.

Er öffnete seine Augen und fragte: "Du hast das schon mal gemacht?"

"Einmal", erwiderte ich und dachte an den Moment zurück. "Michael..." _Muss ich ihn ausgerecht in so einem Moment erwähnen? _"... und ich wurden letzten Monat rausgejagt. Wir haben die Kontrolle über ein paar Schokofrösche verloren."

Er lächelte erneut. Ich schmolz noch mehr dahin. "Ich hab gehört, dass du dich mit Michael wegen Marietta gestritten hast.", sagte er.

"Er hat sich entschuldigt und wir haben uns wieder vertragen.", erwiderte ich, dachte an die Geschehnisse von vor einer Stunde zurück und bereute sie _beinahe_. Ich zögerte, weil ich das Thema nicht unbedingt wieder hatte aufkommen lassen wollen. "Ich hab gehört, dass du dich mit Cho aus dem gleichen Grund gestritten hast." Er nickte, aber ich wollte nicht noch mehr über Cho oder Michael sprechen. "Sieht so aus, als wäre Schokolade nicht das einzige, was wir gemeinsam haben.", sagte ich.

"Du hast Recht", sagte Harry _immer noch_ grinsend. Er zeigte auf mein Gesicht. "Du hast etwas Tinte im Gesicht."

"Das sagt der Richtige", neckte ich ihn, verschränkte meine Arme vor der Brust und schaute leicht an ihm vorbei. Ich tat mein bestes, um genervt dreinzublicken, aber ich konnte nicht aufhören zu lächeln. "Und ich werde dir nicht sagen, wo du die Tinte hast."

Er schaute mich an und versuchte herauszufinden, ob ich mir nur einen Scherz mit ihm erlaubte oder ob er _wirklich _Tinte an einer peinlichen Stelle hatte.

Ich verdrehte die Augen. "Na los, lass uns deine Sachen aufheben." Ich beugte mich nach unten und hob alle seine Bücher auf. Er schnappte sich das leere Tintenfass, stopfte es zurück in seine Tasche und hielt sie dann offen, damit ich seine Bücher hineinlegen konnte.

Als er zufrieden mit der Aufbewahrung war, schloss er die Tasche und hievte sie über seine Schulter. "Danke, Ginny.", sagte er.

"Harry, das ist keine große Sache. Fred und George werden die meiste Arbeit erledigen."

"Nicht nur für das", sagte er. "Dafür, dass du zu mir gehalten hast, auch vor deinem Freund. Dafür, dass du mich heute gesucht hast. Dafür, dass ..."

_Er wird es sagen, oder?_

"... du eine gute Freundin bist."

Ich wusste nicht, wie ich mich deshalb fühlen sollte. Ich glaube, dass war das erste Mal, dass er mich als etwas anderes gesehen hat als die kleine Schwester seines besten Freundes. Vielleicht nicht als eine romantische Möglichkeit, aber als wahre Freundin. Ich fühlte Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch und wusste, dass sie aus dem Häuschen waren aufgrund dieser Entdeckung, aber auch etwas enttäuscht.

Ich lächelte und dachte an die Hilfe, die ich ihm angeboten hatte. Wenn er nur wüsste, wie viel ich in den vergangenen Jahren für ihn getan hatte, wie viele kleine Dinge ich getan hatte, um dafür zu sorgen, dass er glücklich war und es ihm gut ging, wie viel Glück _ich _durch Cho geopfert hatte, nur um ihn wieder lächeln zu sehen. Wenn er nur wüsste ...

Zum ersten Mal seit vielen Monaten wurde ich rot. Es war nicht mal der richtige Moment, um rot zu werden. Er hatte mir kein _Kompliment_ gemacht. Er hatte mich nicht _berührt_. Er hatte mir _gedankt_. Kleinlaut und sehr peinlich berührt wegen meiner errötenden Wangen, schaffte ich es, mich schnell zu fangen.

"Gern geschehen, Harry.", sagte ich, als ich mich ziemlich ungeschickt von ihm entfernte. "Wenn du mich entschuldigen würdest, ich gehe meine Brüder suchen."

**TBC...**


	30. Es wert sein, dafür zu sterben III

**Es wert sein, dafür zu sterben**

Es war gar nicht so einfach, wie es klang, Fred und George zu finden. Sie waren selten da, wenn man sie brauchte, tauchten aber zu den schlechtesten Zeitpunkten auf. Glücklicherweise fand ich sie, als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen und miteinander diskutierten.

"Jungs", sagte ich. "Ich brauche eure Hilfe."

"Für dich alles", sagte Fred.

"Es ist mehr für Harry als für mich.", sagte ich langsam und wusste, dass es ihnen egal war, für wen es war, solange es nur genug Chaos bedeutete.

Beide Zwillinge sahen gespielt schockiert aus und ich wusste, dass ich mich auf einen ihrer Scherze gefasst machen musste. Ich machte mich bereit dafür und legte mir eine gute Antwort zurecht.

"Wir hatten den Eindruck, dass die kleine Ginny über den kleinen Harry hinweg ist.", sagte George.

"Wir dachten, dass es einen gewissen Typen namens Michael Corner gibt.", sagte Fred.

"Oder stimmen die Gerüchte und du hast deinem Prinzen Lebewohl gesagt?", fragte George.

Ich stand da und klopfte geduldig mit meinem Fuß auf den Boden. Wir hatten diesen Teil der Unterhaltung schon gehabt und ich wollte mich nicht wiederholen. Ich sah belustigt aus, als ich sagte: "Seid ihr fertig?"

"'tschuldige, Ginny, wir konnten nicht anders.", gab Fred zu.

"Also, was brauchst du?", fragte George.

Ich erklärte ihnen Harrys Situation und erinnerte sie daran, dass die Post durchsucht und die Kamine überwacht wurden.

"Da liegt dein Fehler.", sagte Fred.

"Nicht _alle_ Kamine werden überwacht.", sagte George und wartete darauf, dass ich auch sah, was sie sahen.

Ich schnappte nach Luft. "_Ihr_ Büro?"

Beide nickten gleichzeitig und ich schüttelte den Kopf. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, dass wir damit davon kamen. Es war _IHR _Büro. Waren sie verrückt? Ich schluckte schwer und fragte, wie sie sich das vorstellten.

"Du erinnerst dich daran, wie wir gesagt haben, dass wir bald von hier weg wären?", fragte Fred.

"Wir haben noch einen großen Streich, den wir spielen wollen, bevor wir unseren großen Abgang machen.", sagte George.

"Wir können Harry zwanzig Minuten garantieren."

Ich verließ meine Brüder an diesem Tag und wusste genau, dass sie in der Lage waren, das durchzuziehen. Hermine tat ihr bestes, um Harry davon zu überzeugen, es nicht zu riskieren. Sie kam sogar zu mir und bat mich, den Zwillingen zu sagen, es nicht zu tun, aber ich lehnte ab.

Zwei Tage später stand ich Hand in Hand mit Michael in der Eingangshalle und sah zu, wie meine Brüder vor mindestens fünfzig Schülern auf ihren Besen in die Luft stiegen und ihre Gestalten langsam in der Ferne verschwanden. Davor hatten sie Peeves noch mit dem breitesten Grinsen, das ich je auf ihren Gesichtern gesehen hatte, gesagt, sie sollten Umbridge das Leben zur Hölle machen. Verlangen nach meinen Brüdern mischte sich mit Stolz, als die Menge der Schaulustigen applaudierte, schrie und klatschte, um ihre Zustimmung zum Ausdruck zu bringen.

Fred und George hatten uns allen Hoffnung gegeben.

Chaos ... wunderbares Chaos wurde in den nächsten fünf Wochen angerichtet. Jeder Schüler, der die Gelegenheit dazu fand, ließ Stinkbomben in den Korridoren fallen. Jeder Schüler, der dazu bereit war, verhexte das Inquisitionskommando. Jeder Schüler, der noch alle Kessel im Keller hatte, genoss es. Als die Korridore voller Gestank waren, benutzen wir Kopfblasenzauber, um hindurch zu gehen.

Trotz Michaels Entschuldigung hatten er und ich uns nie ganz von diesem letzten Streit erholt. Zeit füreinander zu finden war, wie wenn man versuchte, Wasser ohne Magie aus einem Stein zu pressen. Und dann war da noch die Tatsache, dass die ZAGs näher rückten und Zeit ziemlich spärlich zur Verfügung stand.

Zeit mit Hermine zu verbringen war auch beinahe ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, Ron wurde verrückt von der Lernerei und mit Harry Zeit zu verbringen stand außer Frage. Merkwürdigerweise stellte ich fest, dass ich sehr viel Zeit mit Dean Thomas verbrachte und ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie genau es dazu gekommen war. An einem Nachmittag stellte ich fest, dass ich nach ihm suchte und erkannte, dass ich seine Gesellschaft schon in den letzten zwei Wochen gesucht hatte.

Um alles noch schlimmer zu machen, küsste ich Michael eines Abends nach einem schwierigen Quidditchtrainung und während ich mit meiner Hand durch seine dunklen Haare fuhr, war ich überrascht, _keine_ blitzförmige Narbe auf seiner Stirn zu finden. Abrupt stieß ich Michael von mir weg und schnappte nach Luft.

Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass es mir noch nie aufgefallen war. _Dunkles Haar und grüne Augen, sehr ähnlich gebaut und die Gesichtsstrukturen ebenfalls auffallend ähnlich._ Er sah wie Harry aus. Wenn ich meine Arme um Michaels Hüften schlang, dachte ich dann, dass ich Harry hielt? Wenn ich Michaels Lippen küsste, stellte ich mir vor, stattdessen Harrys zu küssen? Wenn ich mich in Michaels grünen Augen verlor, wollte ich in Harrys schauen?

Ich schob _diese_ Gedanken sehr weit in meinen Hinterkopf.

Am Abend vor dem Spiel von Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw versuchte ich meine Nerven zu beruhigen. Es war das letzte Spiel und Ravenclaw hatte dieses Jahr sehr gut gespielt. Nicht zu vergessen, dass ich gegen meine Rivalin Cho Chang spielte. Wenn ich den Schnatz vor ihr fangen konnte, würde das mein Jahr versüßen.

Ich nahm an, dass Michael meine Nervosität beruhigen konnte. Als ich aus meinem Schlafsaal kam, blieb ich im Gemeinschaftsraum stehen, schaute zu den Jungenschlafsälen und dachte an Dean. Wenn _er_ nur durch den Eingang kommen würde, dann müsste ich mich nicht auf den langen Weg zum Ravenclawturm machen, um getröstet zu werden.

Ich schüttelte den Gedanken aus meinem Kopf, sprach den Kopfblasenzauber aus und begann mit meiner Reise. Wandernder Qualm konnte jetzt schon in den Korridoren gesehen werden. Peeves, der in einer Ritterrüstung gewesen war, sprang heraus und erschreckte mich. Er hatte offensichtlich auf jemanden gewartet, dem er einfacher Angst einjagen konnte.

Ich kam beim Ravenclawturm in weniger als fünfzehn Minuten an. Als ich zur Tür ging, sah ich, wie Terry Boot davorstand und nahm an, dass er versuchte, das letzte logische Rätsel zu lösen. Ich war überrascht. Terry war normalerweise sehr gut darin und konnte die Rätsel viel schneller lösen als Michael und Anthony.

Ich murmelte den Gegenfluch für den Kopfblasenzauber und sagte: "Wenn du auf _meine_ Hilfe gewartet hast, dann fürchte ich, dass wir hier draußen eine Weile rumstehen werden." Ich klopfte meinem Freund auf den Rücken.

Terry drehte sich zu mir um und schaute erschreckend nervös aus. "Hey Ginny", sagt er. "Was machst du denn hier?"

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Terry war normalerweise gesprächiger. Ich schaute ihn neugierig an und fragte: "Ist alles in Ordnung, Terry?"

"Ja, super.", sagte er schnell. "Ich hab nur Probleme mit dem Rätsel."

"Lass mich mal hören.", sagte ich.

Terry dachte eine Sekunde lang nach und wiederholte die Worte des Vogels. "Ist das Glas halbvoll oder halbleer?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern, nachdem er es mir gesagt hatte und fragte, ob ich es lösen konnte.

"Es ist alles eine Frage der Perspektive", sagte ich. Ich grinste, als der Vogel sagte: "Gut gedacht." Ich kannte es schon. Ich hatte dieses Rätsel vor ein paar Wochen gehört. Michael, Anthony, Terry und ich kamen zurück von ... _Moment mal_ ... Terry war derjenige gewesen, der es gelöst hatte ... um genau zu sein ... waren es _Terrys Worte_, die ich gerade wiederholt hatte.

Terry sah noch nervöser aus, nachdem sich die Tür geöffnet hatte. Er lachte gequält und sagte: "Gute Antwort, Ginny." Er versuchte, seinen Arm lässig über den Türrahmen zu legen.

"Michael hat dich hier rausgeschickt, oder?"

"Sieh mal, Ginny, er macht nichts falsches.", sagte er.

Ich schob ihn zur Seite und stürmte in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Auf dem Sofa saßen Cho Chang und Michael Corner ... mein Freund und die bedauernswerteste Ravenclaw, die ich je getroffen hatte ...

Es war unschuldig genug, keine Sorge. In jeder anderen Situation wäre ich nicht wütend geworden. Aber wenn man in Betracht zog, dass das das Fragwürdigste war, was man mir je angetan hatte, hatte ich durchaus das Recht, stinksauer zu sein.

"Was glaubst du, was du hier tust, Michael?", fragte ich und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Ich war mir sicher, dass es eine logische Erklärung dafür gab, wenn ich ihm die Gelegenheit dazu gab, zu erklären. Vielleicht war Terry verwirrt.

"Ich rede nur mit Cho.", sagte er und zeigte auf seinen Sofakumpel. "Es ist doch nicht verboten, mit jemandem zu reden, oder?"

Terry ging an mir vorbei und ich zeigte boshaft auf ihn. "Es ist nicht verboten, mit jemandem zu reden", erwiderte ich, "aber deinen Freund rauszuschicken, um mich _hinzuhalten_?"

"Ginny, hey, es tut mir Leid.", sagte Terry.

"Halt die Klappe!", rief ich. "Terry, das ist nicht dein Fehler." Ich lenkte meine Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu Michael.

"Ginny, beruhig dich.", sagte Michael.

"Ich werde mich nicht beruhigen, bis du mir eine Erklärung gegeben hast!"

"Ich hab versucht, Cho zu trösten", sagte Michael. Sie war vom Sofa aufgestanden und wanderte langsam zu den Mädchenschlafsälen. "Und du bist viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, wütend zu sein, um sie zu verstehen."

"Wütend?", zischte ich. "NATÜRLICH BIN ICH WÜTEND! Du weißt, _warum_ ich wütend bin! Und warum fängst du jetzt davon an? Du hast dich entschuldigt und gesagt, dass ich Recht habe ..."

Dann traf mich die Erkenntnis. Es hatte ihm nie Leid getan. Er hatte nie geglaubt, dass ich Recht hatte. Er hatte das gesagt, um mich dazu zu bringen, den Mund zu halten, um sein Gesicht zu waren. Er hatte mir zugestimmt, um einen Streit zu vermeiden. Ohne noch etwas zu sagen drehte ich mich um und lief an Terry vorbei zur Tür, wütender als ich seit langem gewesen war.

Am Fuß der Treppe blieb ich stehen und überlegte, ob ich zurückgehen und sie alle verhexen sollte. Als meine Finger meinen Zauberstab umschlossen, hörte ich Schritte hinter mir. Folgte Michael mir? Nein, sie waren viel leichter als seine.

"Ich dachte schon, dass ich dich gehört hab, Ginny." Es war Luna. Sie hatte ihren Schlafanzug an: ein weißes T-Shirt und lange Hosen mit Drachen, die sich bewegten. Sie sah, wie ich auf ihre Hosen starrte und bemerkte: "Ich wollte eine kaufen, auf der Nargel sind, die sich bewegen, aber das Geschäft hat keine gehabt."

Ich schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Irgendwie schaffte sie es, mich mit so einer einfachen Bemerkung aufzuheitern. "Hallo, Luna."

"Michael sieht sehr gut aus", sagte sie. "Aber ich mag ihn nicht sehr."

Wenn das jemand anders gesagt hätte, dann wäre es peinlich geworden. Aber mit Luna gab es keine andere Möglichkeit. Ich bemerkte endlich ihr Haar, das in drei Pferdeschwänzen zusammengebunden war.

"Dean steht sehr auf dich", sagte Luna. "Ich hab gehört, wie er gestern über dich gesprochen hat."

_Wirklich? Dean steht auf mich?_ Mein Herz schlug schneller, als ich erkannte, wie sehr ich mich zu Dean hingezogen fühlte. Er war lustig und obwohl er mich wie seine kleine Schwester behandelte, gehörte das alles nur zur Flirterei zwischen uns.

Aber ich konnte darüber jetzt nicht nachdenken.

"Ich mag Dean", fuhr Luna fort, als ob sie mit sich selbst sprechen würde. Es machte mir nichts aus. Ihre Stimme war beruhigend und es war fast so, als ob sie meine Gedanken laut aussprach. "Mehr als Michael."

"Ich fange an, das gleiche zu denken.", murmelte ich.

"Du hast auch sehr lange auf Harry gestanden", sagte Luna geradeheraus. "Ich glaube, ihr seid für einander bestimmt."

Ich lächelte Luna Lovegood an, das Mädchen, das mir gerade den Abend versüßt hatte. Ich ging von ihr weg. Ich hatte viel, über das ich nachdenken musste und viel, was ich für den nächsten Tag vorbereiten musste.

Cho weinte, als ich ihr am nächsten Tag den Schnatz unter der Nase wegschnappte. Ich glaube, alle hatten gedacht, dass ich zur Ravenclawsucherin geschossen bin, weil ich ihr ins Gesicht hatte schlagen wollen. Stellt euch die Belustigung der Zuschauer vor, als ich den kleinen goldenen Ball genau unter ihrer gebräunten Nase fing. Es fühlte sich wie ein persönlicher Sieg an. Das einzige, was ich bedauerte, war, dass Harry nicht da gewesen war und es sich angesehen hatte. Er hätte es geliebt, da bin ich mir sicher.

Ich flog im Sturzflug zum Boden und stieg gerade von meinem Besen, als ich sah, wie Cho den ihrigen über den Platz schmiss und in Richtung der Umkleideräume davonstürmte. Grinsend beobachtete ich, wie Michael unglücklich auf mich zukam.

"Tust du wieder so, als würdest du dich entschuldigen?", fragte ich.

Er sagte nichts, sondern schaute mich nur kühl an. "Hast du so herzlos sein und den Schnatz fangen müssen? Gewinnen ist nicht genug? Du musst das Mädchen auch noch zum Weinen bringen?"

"Sie weint, wenn sie sich einen Nagel abbricht.", erwiderte ich. "_Ich_ habe nur das Spiel gespielt. Beschwer dich nicht bei mir, wenn eure Sucherin mich nicht schlagen kann." Ich warf ihm den Schnatz zu und grinste. "Man sieht sich, Michael."

Aber ich wusste, dass wir das nicht tun würden. Auch wenn niemand die Worte gesagt hatte, wusste ich, dass es vorbei war und es störte mich kein bisschen. Ich war es leid, die hilflose Freundin zu sein. Es war Zeit für mich, weiter zu machen.

**TBC...**


	31. Es wert sein, dafür zu sterben IV

**Es wert sein, dafür zu sterben**

Ich sprach mit Hermine beim Mittagessen an dem Tag, an dem sie ihre Prüfung in Zaubereigeschichte hatte. Ich erklärte ihr zwischen einigen Bisschen, was zwischen Michael und mir passiert war. Dann fragte ich sie, was sie über Dean dachte. Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass sie zuhörte, weil sie gerade ihre Notizkärtchen überflog, aber sie antwortete.

"Ich bin überrascht", sagte sie, "dass du deine Aufmerksamkeit nicht wieder Harry zuwendest." Sie schaute von ihren rechteckigen Papieren auf. "Außer du tust immer noch so, als ob du über ihn hinweg wärst."

Ich runzelte die Stirn und dachte darüber nach. Die Wahrheit war, dass ich in den letzten Tagen über Dean nachgedacht hatte. Er zeigte wirklich Interesse, während Harry so blind wie immer war. "Nein, ich glaube nicht, aber Dean zeigt Interesse."

"Du musst das tun, was dich glücklich macht." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie entschuldigte sich und verließ den Tisch, um vor der Prüfung noch etwas in der Bibliothek zu lernen.

Auch wenn es mich glücklich machen würde, das Ziel von Harrys Aufmerksamkeit zu sein, passierte das eben nicht. Um genau zu sein sah es nicht so aus, als würde das in nächster Zeit passieren. Er sah mich immer noch als eine Freundin an, aber Dean andererseits ...

Zwei Hände bedeckten meine Augen. "Rate mal, wer, kleine Schwester!", flüsterte Dean in mein Ohr. Er wartete auf keine Antwort und setzte sich neben mich.

"Solltest du nicht lernen?"

"Kann ein Junge keine Pause machen und seine Lieblingsweasley besuchen?"

"Oh, na wenn das so ist ..."

"Außerdem", sagte er, nahm sich mein Brot und biss ab, "hab ich nur Hallo gesagt, bevor ich wieder in die Bibliothek zurück gehe. Willst du helfen?" Er wackelte mit seinen Augenbrauen.

"Oh, sehr verführerisch", sagte ich. Ich entschied mich dafür, die Umgebung etwas zu erkunden und Deans Reaktion zu beobachten. "Also, hast du gehört, dass Michael und ich Schluss gemacht haben?"

"Hab ich", sagte er und biss erneut von meinem Brot ab. "Wurde auch Zeit, meinst du nicht?" Er lächelte so wie immer. "Jetzt kann ich mit dir ausgehen."

"Ein Date?", fragte ich und schaute ihn prüfend an. "Sicher. Warum nicht?"

Er verschluckte sich an seinem Brot und begann zu husten. Er wurde rot im Gesicht, aber ich war nicht sicher, ob das vor Peinlichkeit war oder weil er Luft brauchte. Ich schlug ihm auf den Rücken, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Langsam fragte er: "Ist das dein Ernst?"

"Ich rede nach der Prüfung mit dir." Ich küsste ihn auf die Wange und ließ ihn dort sitzen. Als ich zurückschaute, berührte er sein Gesicht dort, wo ich ihn geküsst hatte. _Wie süß_, dachte ich.

Ich wartete vor der Großen Halle auf Dean und hoffte, dass er bald mit der Prüfung fertig sein würde, damit wir reden konnten. Ich war bereit dafür. Er war ein netter Junge. Ich mochte ihn. Wir kamen super klar.

Die Türen sprangen auf und Professor Tofty zog Harry aus dem Prüfungszimmer. Harry schüttelte seinen Griff ab und sie begannen darüber zu diskutieren, ob er in den Krankenflügel musste oder nicht. Als Harry einen Albtraum erwähnte, verstand ich. Er hatte wieder eine Vision gehabt ...

Als er schneller davon stürmte als ich reagieren konnte, schaute ich in die Große Halle und sah Dean, der mir zuwinkte. Ich schloss frustriert meine Augen. Harry würde Hilfe brauchen und ich würde sie ihm anbieten. Ich hatte keine große Wahl, er war mein Schwachpunkt.

Es war Sirius. Harry hatte gesehen, wie Sirius angegriffen worden war. Ohne lange darüber nachzudenken bot ich meine Hilfe an und wir hatten schnell einen Plan geschmiedet.

"Hier könnt ihr nicht runter!", rief ich einer Gruppe zu, die durch den Gang laufen wollte, in dem Umbridges Büro war. Ein Zweitklässler versuchte, an mir vorbeizulaufen und ich legte meine Hand auf seine Brust. "Nein, sorry, ihr müsst den Umweg über die Wirbeltreppe nehmen, hier hat jemand Garottengas losgelassen -"

"Ich kann kein Gas sehen.", sagte ein Drittklässler.

"Weil es farblos ist", sagte ich und benutzte meine beste genervte Stimme, die ich hatte, "Aber wenn du hier durchgehen willst, nur zu, dann haben wir deine Leiche zum Beweis für den nächsten Dummkopf, der uns nicht glaubt ..."

Harry und Hermine huschten unter dem Tarnumhang an mir vorbei. Hermine flüsterte: "Gut gemacht ... vergiss das Zeichen nicht."

Der Gang war leer, abgesehen von Luna, die am anderen Ende stand. Sie starrte abwesend auf die Wand. Ich sah mich um und sah, wie Neville den Korridor betrat. Ich winkte ihn zu mir.

"Harry geht's gut", sagte ich und beantwortete die Frage, die er offensichtlich gleich stellen wollte. Ich erklärte ihm schnell, was vor sich ging.

"Sirius Black?" Neville schnappte nach Luft.

Ich fluchte. Ich hatte vergessen, dass er nicht wusste, dass Sirius unschuldig war. "Es hat sich rausgestellt, dass alle Unrecht hatten. Sirius wurde reingelegt.", antwortete ich.

Neville schüttelte überrascht seinen Kopf. "Ist er wichtig für Harry?"

"Ja."

"Dann ist er wichtig für mich.", sagte er. "Was kann ich tun, um zu helfen?"

"Wir haben versucht, Zeit rauszuschlagen, aber ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir das noch hinkriegen", sagte ich. "Umbridge ist nicht so blöd wie sie aussieht."

Neville nickte. Ich bewunderte seine Loyalität zu Harry. Der Junge wurde zu einem richtigen Gryffindor. Plötzlich wurden seine Augen groß und er zeigte hinter mich. "Ginny, duck dich!" Er schubste mich zu Boden, zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf das, was er gerade gesehen hatte, was immer das auch sein mochte. "_Stupor!_", schrie er, aber der Spruch ging anscheinend daneben.

"Neville, hinter dir!", schrie ich und krabbelte mit ausgestrecktem Zauberstab durch seine Beine. Ich sah, wie Luna von Goyle gefesselt wurde. Auf Neville rannte Craven Warrington zu. Ich schrie "_Impedimenta!_", aber auch ich konnte heute so wenig zielen wie Neville.

Warrinton langte mit seiner schmutzigen Hand nach unten und zog mich an den Haaren. Er zog mich auf die Füße, während ich vor Schmerzen schrie und das silberne _I_ auf seiner Brust scheinen sah. Der stechende Schmerz in meinem Schädel war schrecklich. "Lass LOS!", schrie ich.

Nevilles Faust traf Warrintons Gesicht und er ließ mich los. Warrington machte ein Geräusch und dann lachte er. Er breitete seine Arme aus, schlang sie um Neville und drückte zu. Neville kämpfte, hatte den Kampf aber verloren.

Ich hielt mir den Kopf und beugte mich zu meinem Zauberstab herunter, den ich auf den Boden hatte fallen lassen. Ein Fuß stellte sich direkt auf meine Finger und ich schrie schon wieder vor Schmerzen. Ich schaute durch meine Augen, die voller Tränen waren, und sah Daphne Greengraß, die mich feixend ansah und ihren Zauberstab auf mein Gesicht gerichtet hatte. "Beweg dich und du wirst die nächste Woche nichts mehr sehen können."

Die drei Slytherins schleppten uns in Umbridges Büro. Ron wurde von Crabbe hereingeschubst, als wir das Zimmer betraten. Hermine wurde in der Ecke von Millicent Bulstrode an die Wand gedrückt. Harry stand wie vom Donner gerührt neben dem Feuer, als Umbridge ihn befragte. Draco lehnte eingebildet am Fensterbrett und spielte mit zwei Zauberstäben, die er offensichtlich Harry und Hermine weggenommen hatte.

Als Hermine so klang, als würde sie unter dem Druck zusammenbrechen, war ich sprachlos. Sie war die letzte, von der ich erwartet hätte, dass sie unsere Geheimnisse verriet. Dann fing sie an immer mehr und mehr von Dumbledore zu faseln und der Waffe und Umbridge glaubte es.

Sobald Hermine, Harry und Umbridge das Zimmer verlassen hatten, handelten wir vier. Ich schaute einfach zu Ron, warf Neville einen Blick zu, dann Luna und nickte anschließend. Ohne darüber nachzudenken trat ich so fest wie ich konnte auf die Zehen von Greengrass. Sie ließ ihren Zauberstab fallen und ich tauchte ab. Sie griff nach mir und ihre Fingernägel gruben sich tief in meine Wangen.

Ich schnappte mir ihren Zauberstab und murmelte schnell ein paar Sprüche. Schräg nach oben erledigte ich Greengrass mit _Stupor_. So schnell wie ich diesen Spruch ausgeführt hatte, so schnell hatte ich Draco den Flederwichtfluch auf den Hals gehetzt. Er stolperte gegen die Wand als er versuchte, die Wesen abzuschütteln und fiel bewusstlos zu Boden.

Ich schaute mich im Zimmer um. Neville grinste, während sein Auge dabei war, zuzuschwellen. Rons Lippe blutete sehr viel mehr zuvor. Luna sah aus, als wäre nichts ungewöhnliches passiert. Sie saß auf Goyle und untersuchte ihre Fingernägel.

"Sie gehen in den Wald.", sagte Ron, der aus dem Fenster schaute.

Das Goldene Trio war fest entschlossen, dem Rest nicht zu erlauben, sie zu begleiten, aber Neville hatte Recht. Wir waren auch Teil der DA. Wenn das alles nur ein Spiel für uns gewesen wäre, dann wären wir nie beigetreten. Harry war schon immer so gewesen, er dachte, dass niemand außer ihm die Kräfte des Bösen bekämpfen sollte. Schließlich gaben sie nach, aber zum Großteil nur, weil sie uns nicht davon abhalten konnten, ihnen zu folgen.

Wir zählten die Regalreihen in der Halle der Prophezeihungen als wir an ihnen vorbei rannten.

95 ... 96 ... 97 ...

Kein Sirius ...

Es war eine Falle. Eine Gruppe von Todessern, angeführt von Lucius Malfoy, hatte uns eingekreist. Wir konnten nicht apparieren. Wir konnten nicht entkommen. Wir würden sie ...

... hinhalten müssen ...

Harry sorgte dafür, dass Lucius weitersprach. Ich glaube, er wusste nicht, was er sonst tun sollte. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte Voldemort ihn dort. Aus irgendeinem Grund würden wir in der Mysteriumsabteilung sterben.

Seite an Seite hoben wir unsere Zauberstäbe. Lucius nannte den Ball eine Prophezeiung und ließ nicht zu, dass die anderen Todesser uns anrührten, bis sie sicher in seinem Besitz war. Harry sorgte dafür, dass sie weitersprachen, bis jeder von uns bereit war und sich auf einen Kampf vorbereitet hatte ...

Ich glaube nicht, dass irgendjemand davon überzeugt gewesen war, dass wir gegen Todesser kämpfen würden, als wir Dumbledores Armee ins Leben gerufen hatten. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass Lavender Brown sich mit Lucius duellieren konnte ohne zusammenzubrechen. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass Dennis Creevey eine große Chance gegen Bellatrix Lestrange hatte. Verdammt noch mal, ich konnte mir nicht einmal vorstellen, dass ich lange genug leben würde, um diese Geschichte zu erzählen.

Aber da waren wir, in der Mysteriumsabteilung, und lehnten uns gegen einen Feind auf, der nicht existieren sollte.

Neville lehnte sich leicht zur rechten Seite und flüsterte: "Wenn Harry uns ein Zeichen gibt, zerschmettert die Regale." Ich wettete, dass sein Gesicht unnachgiebig und entschlossen war. Ich nickte ihm zu, lehnte mich leicht nach rechts und sagte Luna, was er mir gesagt hatte. Luna schaute mich abwesend an und lächelte. Sie war nie der aggressive Typ gewesen und ich hoffte, dass sie für diese Konfrontation bereit war.

"JETZT!"

"_REDUCTIO!_" Ich schoss meinen Fluch auf die glitzernden Bälle. Glas regnete auf uns herab und zersplitterte noch sehr viel mehr, als es auf den Boden prallte. Verschwommene Figuren aus Rauch erschienen überall um uns herum, ihre Wörter verschwommen miteinander und sie versperrten uns den Blick auf die Todesser.

Harry rannte an mir vorbei. Eine Sekunde später schnappte sich Ron meine Hand und die von Luna und zog uns hinter Harry her. Mehr und mehr Prophezeiungen regneten auf uns herab. Ich hielt meine Hände schützend über meinen Kopf. Wir rannten an Harry vorbei.

In dem Chaos verloren wir drei Harry und die anderen. Ron zog uns durch eine Regalreihe. Als wir auf Zehenspitzen durch die Täler zwischen den Prophezeiungsbällen schlichen, konnte ich nicht anders als auf ihre Beschriftungen zu schauen.

_F.E.Z zu H.M.B. Jesus aus Nazareth. _Ich erinnerte mich daran, in Muggelkunde von ihm gehört zu haben. Es gab Gerüchte darüber, dass er außergewöhnliche Kräfte gehabt hatte, die alle großen Zauberer seiner Zeit hatten alt aussehen lassen.

Ein paar Regalreihen später laß ich: _T.V.G. zu H.L.R. Adolf Hitler und Gellert Grindewald. _Beide Namen kamen mir bekannt vor, aber ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, wer sie waren.

Als wir das Ende der Reihe erreichten, schaute ich auf das Regal. "Muggel/Zauberer Propheziehungen" stand am Ende geschrieben. An der Wand vor uns war eine Tür.

Wir kauerten uns hinter die schützenden Regale und Ron linste um die Ecke. Ein Fluch verfehlte seinen Kopf um weniger als einen Zentimeter. Er hätte ihn mit Sicherheit umgebracht, denn genau in dieser Sekunde wurde die Tür hinter uns zu Staub zermalmt.

"Zwei von ihnen!", zischte Ron und zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab in die Richtung, aus der der Fluch gekommen war. Er bedeutete uns, durch die Reihe wieder zurückzulaufen, hörte aber auf. Ein anderer Todesser war am Ende des Ganges. Rechts war ein vierter Todesser.

Es gab nur einen Ausweg für uns und das war das Zimmer, das gerade mit Gewalt für uns geöffnet worden war. Der Raum war stockdunkel, es war, als würden wir ins Nichts treten. Aber wir hatten keine Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken.

"Geht in den Raum!", schrie Ron und übernahm die Führung.

Luna und ich hasteten auf den Eingang zu, während wir nach rechts und links Flüche abschossen in der Hoffnung, jemanden von unseren Verfolgern zu treffen. Flüche verfehlten uns und ich hoffte, dass sie aus Versehen jemanden von ihren eigenen Leuten trafen. Luna rannte zuerst hinein.

Ich schaute schnell nach hinten, um mich zu versichern, dass Ron uns folgte. Er griff nach einem orange glühenden Ball und schmiss ihn auf den Boden, um unseren Abgang zu verbergen. Er rannte an mir vorbei, griff sich meine Schulter und zog mich in den Raum.

Rennen war keine Möglichkeit, denn wir schwebten. Umgeben von Dunkelheit konnte ich kaum erkennen, was vor meinem Gesicht war. Genau rechts von mir war ein kleiner Felsen. Vor mir waren eine Menge wirbelnder Gase. Ein großer roter Punkt drehte sich in der Wirbelnden Menge und ich erkannte in ihm Jupiters großen Punkt, einen monströsen Hurrikan auf dem Planeten.

"Das Sonnensystem!", hörte ich Luna sagen. "Und das ist Pluto!" Sie zeigte neben uns.

"Ich hab einen!", hörte ich einen Todesser schreien, als er meinen Knöchel packte. Ich fluchte und versuchte mich aus seinem Griff zu winden.

"_Reductio!"_, schrie Luna. Pluto krachte neben uns und der Todesser schrie auf und ließ meinen Knöchel los. Er tat unglaublich weh als wir von dem Todesser wegschwebten.

Sie und Ron wurden immer sichtbarer als wir uns Jupiter näherten. Jeder von uns schwebte, ohne zu wissen wohin. Luna sah ziemlich ruhig aus, schaute sich jeden Planeten, an dem wir vorbeikamen, genau an und sagte irgendeine beliebige Tatsache über ihn, von der ich sicher war, dass sie nicht stimmte.

Ron brauchte die Zeit, um sich zu beruhigen. Er hatte Todesangst, aber da war eine grimmige Entschlossenheit in seinen Augen, sich zu beweisen und sicher zu gehen, dass ich aus all dem lebend herauskam. Ich bekam viel Respekt vor meinem Bruder in dieser Nacht.

Endlich sah ich die Tür auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite. "Dort drüben!", schrie ich. Aber wie sollten wir dorthin kommen? Wie? Ich zwang mich dazu, mich zu bewegen und tat es auch, gefolgt von Ron und Luna. Als ich den Ausgang erreichte, kam die Schwerkraft plötzlich zurück und wir fielen auf den Boden ...

_Crack_

Ich fühlte, wie mein Knöchel, der ohnehin schon wehtat, unter mir nachgab, als ich versuchte zu stehen. Ich erschauderte, biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte, keine Schwäche zu zeigen. Auf dem Boden umklammerte ich meinen Knöchel und versuchte, den Schaden so gering wie möglich zu halten.

"Wir können nicht hier bleiben!", sagte Ron und wurde ich selben Moment von einem bunten Licht von oben getroffen. Ron schrie auf, fiel aber nicht zu Boden. Er rieb sich die Schulter, die getroffen worden war und sagte: "Das ist komisch. Es tut nicht weh."

Ich schaute nach oben. Ich konnte niemanden sehen, aber ich hörte, wie mehrere Leute sich unterhielten. Einer der Todesser musste einen Fluch in unsere Richtung abgefeuert haben in der Hoffnung, dass er einen von uns traf. Wenn wir uns nicht bewegten, dann würden sie sehr bald hier sein und wir würden keine Chance haben zu entkommen.

Ich stand auf und erschauderte noch mehr. Ich hüpfte auf einem Fuß zur Tür und sagte den anderen, sie sollten mir folgen.

Ron fing an zu lachen. "Ginny ...", kicherte er. "Erinnerst du dich daran, als du acht warst? Du warst so wütend auf Mum, dass deine Klamotten verschwunden sind." Er lachte so sehr, dass er auf den Boden fiel und sich lachend herumwälzte.

"Ron, halt die Klappe!", zischte ich. Ich schaute hoch zu den Planeten und konnte die ungenauen Konturen von vier Leuten erkennen. "Luna, nimm ihn und komm endlich!"

Luna kämpfte unter Rons Gewicht. Er schnappte nach Luft, als er sich endlich bewegte. Teile der Wand brachen unter Flüchen zusammen, als ich die Tür öffnete. Wir fielen durch und die Tür knallte hinter uns zu. Ich fühlte, wie mein Knöchel unter mir nachgab.

"Ginny? Was ist passiert?" Es war Harrys Stimme, aber der Schmerz in meinem Knöchel war zu stark. Ich lehnte mich gegen die Wand, rutschte an ihr herunter und hielt mir den Knöchel. Unglücklicherweise wusste ich keinen Spruch, der gebrochene Knochen wieder heilen konnte.

Während Ron lachte, schilderte Luna unsere Erlebnisse Harry und Neville. Hermine lehnte an Nevilles Schulter und ich bemerkte wieder, wie anders er aussah. Ich fragte mich für eine Sekunde, ob Hermine tot war, aber Neville bemerkte meinen besorgten Blick und schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Sie lebt", sagte er.

Es war unmöglich, den Ausgang zu finden. Wir nahmen die falsche Tür und alle Todesser wussten, wo wir waren. Bellatrix war beinahe eingetreten, als sich die Tür schloss. Ich konnte sehen, wie Neville bei ihrem Anblick zitterte.

Wir rannten schnell in den Raum mit den Gehirnen. Fünf Todesser fanden uns schnell. Das Geschehen stand für einen Moment still, als Ron eines der Gehirne zu sich rief. Die Tentakel schlangen sich schnell um Ron.

"Harry, das erstickt ihn!"

Und ich wusste nicht, was passierte, aber mir wurde schwarz vor Augen. Es hatte ein verirrter Spruch von einem der Todesser sein müssen. Ich bin nicht sicher, wie lange ich da auf dem kalten Boden gelegen hatte.

--

_Ich wachte benebelt auf. Über mir war ein Gesicht, das ich in Wirklichkeit seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Nicht seit meinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts. Ich erkannte das Gesicht von Tom Riddle, dem sechzehn Jahre alten Jungen, der das erste Mal die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet und die Maulende Myrthe getötet hatte._

_Ich schaute mich schnell um. Der Basilisk lag tot auf dem Boden und blutete immer noch aufgrund des tödlichen Hiebs, den Harry ihm verpasst hatte. Ich war zurück in der Kammer des Schreckens. Wie konnte ich so weit von der Mysteriumsabteilung reisen?_

_"Was für eine Freude, dich wieder wach zu sehen, Ginny", sagte Tom._

_"Du bist tot", sagte ich._

_"Du weißt, ich habe meine Wege, wieder zurück zu kommen." Seine Haut fiel von ihm ab und unter seinem Umhang kam eine Schlange hervor._

_Ich schrie ..._

--

Ich setzte mich schnell auf und schrie wirklich. Ich blickte mich um und sah Ron, der vor Lachen auf dem Boden vor und zurück schaukelte. Das Gehirn, das ihn angegriffen hatte, lag bewegungslos am Boden und ich fragte mich, wie er seinen Tentakeln entkommen war. Hermine lag immer noch da und Luna sah aus, als würde sie sich gerade erst von einem Fluch erholen, der sie hatte fliegen lassen.

"Voldemort ist hier!", schrie ich. Ich erschauderte, denn es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass ich seinen Namen benutzt hatte. Es war Gift auf meinen Lippen. Ich war nicht sicher, ob ich diesen schrecklichen Namen noch einmal würde aussprechen können.

"Ha ha, was?", sagte Ron. Der Lachfluch ließ langsam nach. "Woher weißt du ...?"

"Ich weiß es nicht", sagte ich. Ich hatte es nur tief in mir drin gefühlt. Ich konnte fühlen, wie die Luft um mich herum sich veränderte. Es war der Dunkle Lord und er war im Zaubereiministerium.

Die Tür flog auf und Bellatrix rannte durch sie, bevor ich auch nur die Möglichkeit hatte zu reagieren. Sie wurde verfolgt von Harry, der sie anschrie. Sie stolperte über ein Gehirn, aber Harry hatte in seiner Wut keine Probleme damit, sich die Gehirne vom Leib zu halten.

"Harry - was -?", rief ich ihm zu, als er über Luna sprang, aber er blieb nicht stehen. Er rannte auf der Suche nach Bellatrix durch die Tür.

Sirius Black starb nicht umsonst.

Ich bin bestimmt nicht glücklich darüber, dass Sirius Black sein Ende in der Mytseriumsabteilung gefunden hatte. Als Tonks Ron, Luna und mich später im Raum des Denkens gefunden und uns erklärt hatte, was passiert war, weinte ich so sehr, dass ich durch die Menge der Tränen, die ich vergoss, anfing zu zittern.

Als Tonks mich umarmte, weinte sie ebenfalls. Die toughe kleine Ginny und die starke Aurorin Tonks weinten in den Armen der anderen, als wir den Tod von einem der besten Männer betrauerten, den wir je kennen gelernt hatten.

Ich erinnerte mich an den Sommer. Sirius hatte mich unzählige Male mitten in der Nacht in der Küche gefunden, nachdem ich von einem Albtraum aufgewacht war und er hatte sich immer eine Tasse Tee gemacht und war bei mir geblieben. Er hatte mir Geschichten aus seinen Tagen in Hogwarts erzählt und ich hatte gelacht und ich hatte gelächelt und ich hatte seine Gegenwart genossen.

Er war immer so ruhelos in diesem Haus gewesen. Er hatte Dumbledore angebettelt, seine Beine einmal ausstrecken zu dürfen und frische Luft zu bekommen, aber das konnte nicht passieren. Er war immer noch ein gesuchter Krimineller und ein wertvoller Gewinn für den Orden. Er konnte nicht gehen. Er hatte sich auf die Gelegenheit gestürzt haben müssen, den anderen im Zaubereiministerium zu helfen. Sein Patensohn war in eine Falle gelockt worden, und Verzeihung, Dumbledore, aber da würde er nicht Zuhause herumsitzen.

Viele würden sagen, dass unser Kampf im Ministerium sinnlos gewesen war. Wir waren in einen Hinterhalt geführt worden, nur wegen der Prophezeiung. Aber ich sehe das anders. Hätte Harry nicht so schnell gehandelt, dann hätte Voldemort heute vielleicht noch immer die Kontrolle über unsere Welt.

Wir hatten dem Ministerium die Augen geöffnet. Wir hatten gegen einen Feind gekämpft, der nicht mehr hätte existieren dürfen. Wir hatten gegen einen Feind gekämpft, der unmöglich hatte wiederkehren können. Wir hatten uns gegen eine böse Kraft gestellt, gegen die sich _niemand anders _gestellt hatte. Sechs Teenager waren willens gewesen, einen Krieg früher zu führen, als das Zaubereiministerium selbst.

Ich verstand endlich, worüber Sirius und Dad gesprochen hatten. Ich hätte es erkennen müssen, als ich sah, wie Neville seine Eltern im St Mungos besucht hatten. Ich hätte es erkennen müssen, als Harry Voldemort in seinem ersten Schuljahr gegenüber gestanden war. Ich hätte es erkennen müssen, als Tom Riddle mich besessen hatte. Wir waren mehr als nur Kinder, mehr als nur Teenager, wir waren Soldaten. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt erkannte ich, dass es Dinge gab, für die es sich lohnte, zu sterben. Ich glaube, jeder andere erkannte es in dieser Nacht auch.

Nein, Sirius Black starb nicht umsonst.

Harry war ein weiteres Mal abwesend. Dieses Mal konnte ich es verstehen. Keiner von uns hatte jemanden verloren, der uns nahe stand. Hermine wollte mit Harry über Sirius sprechen, aber er war nicht bereit dazu. Ron weigerte sich, überhaupt zu bemerken, was ihm passiert war und ich wusste, dass das nicht der richtige Weg war. Ich wusste sicherlich nicht, was ich zu ihm sagen sollte.

Und da war Harry nun, der von einem Ort zum anderen rannte und sein Bestes gab, um die grausame Wahrheit und die Realität, dass sein Pate nicht mehr da war, zu vermeiden. Jedes Mal, wenn man sich diesem Thema näherte, erfand Harry die Ausrede, jemand anderen besuchen zu müssen und war weg.

Luna half mir dabei, am letzten Schultag meine Sachen zu packen. Sie und ich kamen uns schnell näher. Es war schwer, so etwas zu verhindern, wenn man beinahe zusammen gestorben war. Und das ist auch eine gute Sache. Delia hatte mir offiziell gesagt, dass sie nächstes Jahr nicht wiederkommen würde. Sie fand die Muggelausbildung besser.

"Hast du deine Sachen schon gefunden?", fragte ich Luna, die mir ein paar Klamotten aus meinem Schrank reichte. Ich stopfte die Shirts in meinen Koffer.

"Noch nicht", sagte sie. "Ich glaube, ich hänge heute Abend noch ein paar Zettel auf." Ich hatte ihr heute dabei geholfen, den Gryffindorturm und den Ravenclawturm mit Zetteln zu behängen. Es hatte dort einen unangenehmen Moment gegeben, als ich gesehen hatte, wie Michael und Cho Hand in Hand die Wendeltreppe herunter kamen.

"Brauchst du noch Hilfe dabei?"

"Es sind nur noch ein paar Zettel. Ich werde das Abendessen verpassen, aber ich schaffe es vielleicht noch zum Pudding.", sagte Luna. Ich hasste es, wie sich jeder über sie lustig machte. Ich hatte vielleicht gedacht, dass sie verrückt war, als ich jünger war, aber ich hatte mich nie über sie lustig gemacht. Meiner Meinung nach war sie besser als die meisten Leute in der Schule. "Wie geht es deinem Knöchel?", fragte sie.

Ich hob meinen Fuß und drehte ihn in die verschiedensten Richtungen. "In Ordnung", antwortete ich.

"Wenn Madam Pomfrey nur auch etwas für Harry hätte", sagte sie. "Es sieht so aus, als würde er denken, es ist sein Fehler, dass Stubby Boardman durch den Schleier gefallen ist."

"Stubby Boardman?", wiederholte ich. Ich überlegte und erinnerte mich daran, dass Luna Sirius so genannt hatte. "Er glaubt, dass es sein Fehler ist, weil Sirius sein Pate war."

"Wirklich?", fragte Luna und sah todunglücklich aus. "Deshalb ist er so traurig." Sie gab mir ein Sockenknäuel, das auf der Kommode gelegen hatte. "Warum redet er mit niemandem?"

"So ist er", antwortete ich und quetschte meine Socken in den Koffer. "Aber ich glaube, keiner von uns weiß, was er sagen soll." Ich wollte wirklich mit Harry sprechen. Ich wollte ihn wirklich trösten.

"Oh, das ist einfach", sagte Luna. "Er wird Stubby eines Tages wieder sehen. Wir alle werden das." Sie schaute zum Schrank und der Kommode und erkannte, dass alle meine Sachen verpackt waren. Sie fügte hinzu: "Genauso wie ich meine Mum wieder sehen werde."

Trotz all den Jahren, die ich Luna jetzt kannte, hatte ich nicht gewusst, dass sie ihre Mum verloren hatte. Ich nahm mir vor, das Mädchen nächstes Schuljahr wirklich kennen zu lernen. "Es tut mir Leid, Luna. Das wusste ich nicht." Sie lächelte mich an und sagte nichts. Ich fügte hinzu: "Ich wette, Harry würde das gerne hören."

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass er das würde", erwiderte Luna nachdenklich. "Falls ich ihn später sehe, werde ich ganz bestimmt hallo sagen." Sie schaute aus dem Fenster und verkündete: "Ich glaube, ich sehe eine meiner Socken!" Tatsächlich flog eine ihrer Socken durch die Luft.

Sie rannte zum Fenster und öffnete es. "_Accio Socke!_"

Eine blaue und pinke Socke flog in ihre Hand. Sie steckte sie in ihre Tasche und zog eine Ausgabe des _Klitterer_s und die passende Socke hervor. "Ich hab die andere vorhin im See gefunden. Ich frag mich, wie sie dahin gekommen ist."

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Ich dachte daran, wie grausam manche Menschen sein konnten. Bestimmt hatte jemand ihre Sachen an verschiedenen Orten versteckt, um gemein zu sein. Luna verabschiedete sich und ging zur Tür, aber ich zeigte auf die Zeitschrift, die sie auf mein Bett gelegt hatte. "Du hast das vergessen ..."

"Du kannst es behalten.", sagte sie und ihre Augen funkelten. "Dad hat mir das meiste sowieso schon letzten Monat gezeigt. Da ist ein Quiz, das dir gefallen könnte, auch wenn ich schon weiß, wie dein Ergebnis ausfällt."

"Du weißt es?"

"Ich hab so getan, als wäre ich du." Sie winkte erneut und verließ meinen Schlafsaal.

Auf dem Titelblatt war ein Mann mit einem überraschten Gesichtsausdruck abgebildet. Der Titel des Artikel lautete: "_Ist das der Mann, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf? Mehr auf Seite 4._" Ich schlug die Seite mit der Inhaltsangabe auf und überflog die Liste der Artikel bis ich das Quiz gefunden hatte.

"_Für Wen Bist Du Bestimmt? Ein Quiz, entwickelt von dem ruhmreichen Seher Clarence Claybotter, um Deinen Seelenverwandten zu finden._"

Ich erinnerte mich an den Abend im Ravenclawturm, einen Tag bevor Michael und ich Schluss gemacht hatten. Luna hatte über die drei Jungen in meinem Leben geredet, an denen ich interessiert war. Sie mochte Michael nicht, sie mochte Dean, und sie hatte über Harry gesagt: _Ich glaube, ihr seid für einander bestimmt. _Ich legte das Heft in meinen Rucksack und plante, es mir später näher anzusehen.

Als ich mit Luna zum Bahnhof in Hogsmeade lief, holte Dean mich ein. Als er neben mit herlief, fragte er, ob es mir gut ging und machte mit Komplimente über meinen Mut, ins Zaubereiministerium zu gehen. Dann fragte er mich die eine Sache, die ihn sicherlich schon eine ganze Weile beschäftigt hatte.

"Ginny", sagte er und benutzte nicht den liebevollen Spitznamen, den er mir gegeben hatte. "Ich _stehe_ auf dich. Wenn du ernst gemeint hast, dass du mit mir ausgehen willst, würde ich gerne ..."

Ich sah, wie Harry in den Zug stieg und bemerkte, wie deprimiert er aussah. Ich kann gar nicht sagen, wie sehr ich diejenige sein wollte, die ihn tröstete und die ihm einen Grund gab, wieder Hoffnung zu schöpfen, aber ich wusste, dass es nichts gab, was ich für ihn tun konnte. Harry hatte zu viele Dinge, über die er sich Gedanken machen musste, als sich um Ginny Weasleys blöde Schwärmerei zu kümmern (obwohl ich davon überzeugt war, dass es jetzt schon viel mehr war als nur das). Ich kam zu dem Schluss, dass es falsch war, überhaupt in Erwägung zu ziehen, Harrys Herz zu gewinnen, wenn es gerade erst durch den Tod des wichtigsten Mannes in Harrys Leben gebrochen worden war.

Nein, ein weiteres Mal war es nicht die Zeit, meine Anstrengungen auf Harry zu konzentrieren.

So viel war passiert zwischen dann und jetzt. Es _war_ mein Ernst, eine Beziehung mit Dean zu versuchen und ich _wollte_ sehen, wohin sie führte. Konnte ich mit ihm zusammen sein, nachdem etwas passiert war, dass den Charakter so verändern konnte? Würde er das überhaupt verstehen können?

Ich schaute zurück zu Dean und lächelte. "Ich würde es gerne versuchen." Ich küsste ihn auf die Wange. "Aber ich kann heute nicht mit dir zusammen sitzen. Sie ...", und ich wusste, er würde verstehen, wen ich meinte, "... brauchen mich ... und ich muss mit ihnen zusammen sein."

Ich musste mit ihnen auf der Fahrt nach Hause zusammen sein, weil es nur wenige in der Schule gab, die die Folgen unseres Kampfes verstanden, weil es nur wenig Leute gab, die verstanden, dass es Dinge gab, für die es sich lohnte zu kämpfen, Dinge, für die es sich lohnte, etwas zu opfern ...

Dinge, für die es sich lohnte, zu _sterben_.

**TBC...**


	32. Der Auserwählte werden I

**Der Auserwählte werden, Teil 1**

Obwohl die Wahrheit schwerer zu schlucken war als eine Stinkbombe war das Ministerium dazu gezwungen, seine Augen zu öffnen und bestimmte Ereignisse anzuerkennen, den Ausbruch aus Askaban, Bertha Jorkins Verschwinden und Cedric Diggorys Tod, um nur einige zu nennen, die die direkte Folge von Dumbledores Rückkehr waren.

Und nicht zu vergessen: Harry _"Ich-soll-keine-Lügen-erzählen_" Potter hatte anscheinend schon die ganze Zeit die Wahrheit gesagt.

Es brauchte keinen Seher um zu verstehen, was unser Kampf im Ministerium zu bedeuten hatte. Wenn diese Prophezeiung so wichtig war, dass Voldemort es riskierte, bloßgestellt zu werden, um sie zu bekommen, dann musste sie offensichtlich etwas von unglaublicher Wichtigkeit voraussagen. Der _Tagesprophet_ biss ebenfalls an und machte aus dem Jungen, der überlebte den Auserwählten.

Auch wenn ich mir nicht sicher sein konnte, was wahr und was nur zusammengesponnen war, war ich doch überzeugt, dass es irgendwas in der Richtung sein musste. Wenn es irgendjemand wusste, dann würde es Dumbledore sein und ich war mir sicher, dass der Schulleiter es Harry sofort erzählen würde, besonders in Anbetracht der aktuellen Ereignisse.

Voldemort hielt sich in Harrys sechstem Schuljahr ungewöhnlich unauffällig im Hintergrund. Rückblickend betrachtet war offensichtlich, dass Voldemort sich weigerte zu handeln, bevor Dumbledore, der Einzige, vor dem er sich je gefürchtet hatte, von der Bildfläche verschwunden war. Das war vielleicht der größte Fehler, den Voldemort jemals gemacht hatte. Durch dieses Zögern erlaubte er es Dumbledore, Harry die lebenswichtigen Informationen zu geben, die er für einen Sieg brauchte. Er gab Harry außerdem die Möglichkeit, jemanden zu finden, nämlich mich, den er lieben und schätzen und mit dem er glücklich sein konnte und als der Zeitpunkt kam, hatte er etwas, für das er kämpfen konnte und das ihm die Hoffnung auf ein glückliches Leben gab, wenn alles vorbei war.

Ich könnte ich euch nicht den exakten Moment sagen, in dem Harry sich in mich verliebt hatte, aber er würde freudig sagen, dass er mich schon immer geliebt hatte. Konnte es damals sein, als er mich im Oktober nach Hogsmeade eingeladen hatte? Oder schon davor, als er sich mit mir ein Abteil hatte teilen wollen? Oder vielleicht schon im Sommer, als wir jeden Tag zusammen verbracht hatten? Wann auch immer Harry sich in mich verliebt hatte, seine Liebe für mich schlich sich langsam an ihn heran und sprang ihn aus dem Nichts an, womit sie sogar ihn überraschte, da bin ich mir sicher.

Ich bereue es nicht, mit Michael zusammen gewesen zu sein. Er hat mir eine Menge über Beziehungen beigebracht und ich würde die Zeit mit ihm nicht missen wollen. Ich bereue es nicht, mit Dean zusammen gewesen sein. Er war ein wundervoller Junge, aber als wir uns trennten, erkannte ich, dass ich sehr viel lieber sein Freund war anstatt seine Freundin. Keiner von beiden war ein Fehler, sie waren Erfahrungen, aus denen ich gelernt hatte und die mich auf die Zeit vorbereiteten, in der ich mit dem zusammen war, für den ich bestimmt war.

Liebe, die Macht, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kannte, war im Überschuss vorhanden, als Voldemort zurückkehrte. Mum sagte, es war genau wie das letzte Mal, Paare rannten davon und heirateten scharenweise, auch meine Eltern. Der erste in unserer Familie, der diesem Trend folgte, war mein ältester Bruder Bill.

Bill kam eine Woche nach Schulschluss mit dem Beauxbatons Champion Fleur Delacour in den Fuchsbau. Er erklärte, dass sie viel Zeit miteinander verbracht hatten und dass er ihr privaten "Englisch"unterricht erteilt hatte. Als ich sie in meiner Küche stehen sah, mit ihrer unnatürlichen Schönheit, dachte ich, _Privater Englischunterricht, verarschen kann ich mich auch alleine._

Ich war nicht die Einzige in meiner Familie, die sich fragte, warum er, als Lehrer, seine Schülerin mit nach Hause gebracht hatte, damit sie seine Familie kennen lernte. Nach ein paar Minuten beantwortete Bill endlich alle unsere Fragen und verkündete, dass sie im nächsten Sommer heiraten würden.

"Oh, du wirst meine kleine Schwester werden!", rief Fleur und eilte auf mich zu. In einer schnellen Umarmung zog sie mich in ihre französischen Arme. "Du und Gabrielle werdet eusch so gut verste'en! Ihr müsst im selben Alter sein."

Nachdem sie mich wieder losgelassen hatte, zog ich mein Shirt glatt, um die Falten wegzukriegen. "Wie alt ist Gabrielle?"

"Sie ist zehn."

"Ich bin fast fünfzehn.", erwiderte ich genervt. Ich schaute an meinem Körper herunter. Sah ich wirklich fünf Jahre jünger aus als ich eigentlich war? Nein, bestimmte weibliche Eigenschaften waren noch vorhanden. Mit einer meiner Haarsträhnen in der Hand schaute ich zu Fleur und warf ihr einen verärgerten Blick zu.

Sie bemerkte ihn nicht. "Du siehst so 'übsch aus, Geeny!"

Ich mochte sie schon nicht, als ich sagte: "Es wird so ausgesprochen: Ginny." Als Mum mir einen ärgerlichen Blick zuwarf, ignorierte ich sie. "Wie spricht man deinen Namen noch mal aus?", fragte ich sarkastisch. "Floor? Flour? _Schleim_?"

Aber Fleur bemerkte nicht, dass ich mich über sie lustig machte. Sie verbrachte die nächsten zehn Minuten damit, mir dabei zu helfen, ihren Namen richtig auszusprechen und ich machte mir einen Spaß daraus, sie _Schleim_ zu nennen. Selbst Mum versuchte, nicht zu amüsiert zu sein.

Als Fleur Mum ablenkte, floh ich schnell aus der Gesellschaft meiner zukünftigen Schwägerin und ließ einen verklärten Ron am Tisch zurück. Ich eilte nach draußen und wünschte mir, dass Fred und George nicht im Laufe des Jahres ausgezogen wären, obwohl ich stolz war, dass ihr Scherzartikelladen so erfolgreich war.

Ich sah Dad und Bill, die sich im Garten unterhielten. Ich blieb außer Sichtweite und lauschte ihrem Gespräch.

"Bist du dir sicher, Bill? Wie lange kennt ihr euch denn schon?", fragte Dad.

"Ich glaube, länger als du und Mutter zusammen waren, bevor ihr geheiratet habt.", sagte Bill amüsiert.

Dad war still. Nach ein paar Sekunden antwortete er. "Das war eine andere Zeit. Deine Mutter und ich waren füreinander bestimmt."

Bill lachte. "Andere Zeit? Du und ich leben in der gleichen Welt. Der einzige Unterschied sind zwei Jahrzehnte.", sagte Bill. "Ich liebe Fleur sehr."

Mehr Stille. Als ich mich dazu entschied, in Erscheinung zu treten, sah ich, wie Dad und Bill sich umarmten und die Hände schüttelten. "Dann hast du meinen Segen.", sagte Dad. Er klopfte meinen Bruder auf die Schulter und verließ den Garten.

Bill lächelte, als er mich sah und als ich näher kam, hob er mich hoch und umarmte mich. Diese Umarmung gefiel mir sehr viel besser als die von Fleur. Bills Arme fühlten sich sicher und bekannt an. Er roch nach dem gewohnten holzigen Aroma des Fuchsbaus, obwohl er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr hier wohnte.

"Es ist gut, dass du Zuhause bist.", sagte ich, als er mich wieder herunter ließ. "Wie lange bleibst du hier?"

"Ich bin nur bis morgen hier.", antwortete Bill. Ich nahm an, dass Fleur mit ihm gehen würde, aber er zerstörte meine Träume. "Fleur wird etwas später in diesem Monat für einen richtigen Besuch zurück kommen."

Ich verzog leicht das Gesicht. "Wirklich?" Ich versuchte, aufgeregt zu klingen.

"Sie muss ihre neue Familie kennen lernen.", erwiderte Bill. Er erklärte lang und breit, wie sie beim Trimagischen Turnier aufeinander aufmerksam geworden waren und wie sie dann zusammen bei Gringotts gearbeitet hatten. Er fing an, darüber zu sprechen, wie unglaublich sie war und ich erkannte, wie sehr er es liebte, über sie zu sprechen.

"Du liebst sie wirklich, oder?"

"Sehr", antwortete er. "Wir wollen, dass du an der Hochzeit beteiligt bist."

"Solange ich nicht das Blumenmädchen sein muss.", entgegnete ich. Ich konnte damit klarkommen, dass Fleur sich so in meinem Alter irrte, aber ich weigerte mich, die Aufgabe eines Kleinkindes während der Hochzeit zu übernehmen.

"Du würdest so niedlich aussehen, wenn du die Rosenblätter verstreust.", neckte Bill mich.

Ich versuchte wirklich, Fleur eine Chance zu geben, während sie bei uns blieb. Ich hielt den Mund, als sie mir Puppen kaufte. Ich sagte nichts, als sie mit mir sprach, als wäre ich fünf. Als Hermine endlich ankam, war ich so verzweifelt, dass ich kurz davor war, wegzurennen. Als sie durch die Tür kam, erdrückte ich sie praktisch vor Erleichterung.

Ich zog sie in mein Zimmer, schubste sie auf das Bett und zwang sie dazu, sich meine Beschwerden über unser neuestes Familienmitglied anzuhören. Sie grinste mich an und meinte: "Ist sie wirklich so schlimm?"

"Du hast keine Ahnung!", schrie ich. Wenn ich sie auf meine Seite ziehen wollte, dann brauchte ich etwas drastisches. "Du solltest sehen, wie Ron ihr hinterher sabbert."

Sie runzelte die Stirn und ich wusste, dass sie auf meiner Seite war.

"Und da wir gerade von Ron sprechen", sagte ich, weil ich keine Lust mehr hatte, über den schrecklichen Schleim zu sprechen, der in meinem Haus lebte. "Wann kann ich mein Brautjungfernkleid für eure Hochzeit aussuchen?"

Sie wurde rot. "Ron und ich ...", fing sie an. "Wir ... oh ... Ich weiß es nicht!" Sie verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust. "Ich werde ganz sicher nicht den ersten Schritt machen."

"Das solltest du auch nicht", stimmte ich ihr zu. "Aber wie lange hast du jetzt schon Nachforschungen wegen diesem Problem angestellt? Ist es nicht offensichtlich, wie wichtig ihr einander seid?"

"Wer ist wem wichtig?" Ron hatte mein Zimmer betreten und kaute an einem Apfel rum. Er stand im Türrahmen und hatte absolut keine Ahnung davon, dass wir gerade über ihn gesprochen hatten.

Hermine schaute mich nach einer Ausrede suchend an. "Ich und Dean.", sagte ich schnell. "Wir haben darüber gesprochen, wie wichtig mir Dean ist."

Ron schluckte das Apfelstück, auf dem er rumgekaut hatte. "Als ich dir gesagt habe, dass du jemand Besseren nehmen solltest, habe ich nicht Dean Thomas gemeint."

"Und was ist so schlecht an Dean?", fragte ich eingeschnappt.

"Nichts", sagte er. "Er ist ein netter Typ, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir erlauben kann ..."

"_Erlauben kann?_", zischte ich. "Ronald Weasley, du hast absolut kein Recht, mir irgendetwas zu _erlauben_." Ich trat auf ihn zu. Meine braunen Augen durchbohrten ihn.

"Ich ...", sagte Ron, der hastig ein paar Schritte zurücktrat. "Ich glaube einfach, dass du jemand Besseren brauchst ..."

"Und _wen_ genau hat das Genie, das mein Bruder ist, im Sinn?", brüllte ich ihn an und dachte an die Zugfahrt nach Hause, als er mir vorgeschlagen hatte, jemand Besseren zu finden. Er hatte Harry angesehen, als er das gesagt hatte. Dieser Blick hatte mich schon seit Wochen beschäftigt.

"Nur ...", sagte Ron, der nicht wusste, ob er weitersprechen oder das Thema wechseln sollte. "Ich ... glaube Harry und ... naja ... da hast auf ihn gestanden ... und ..."

"Ron", sagte ich, "ich bin über Harry hinweg."

"Du solltest nicht so früh aufgeben.", sagte er. Anscheinend fühlte er sich sicherer, jetzt, da ich meine Fassung wiedergewonnen hatte. "Er hat dich in der letzten Zeit sehr oft bemerkt. Ich glaube, ihr seid perfekt füreinander, er weiß es nur noch nicht."

"Ha ha.". Ich grinste erst ihn an, dann Hermine und dann wieder ihn. Ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste einfach sagen: "Das erinnert mich an jemand anderen, den ich kenne."

Ron, der ziemlich verwirrt aussah, war dabei zu antworten, als Hermine, die rot geworden war, schnell das Thema wechselte. "Also wird Harry morgen hier sein?"

Rons Gesicht leuchtete auf. "Mensch, das hab ich fast vergessen. Er ist mit Dumbledore unterwegs, oder?"

"Glaubst du, er erzählt ihm von der Prophezeiung?", fragte ich Hermine leise und fürchtete mich vor der Antwort. Ron und ich hatten unsere Theorien schon diskutiert und waren beide gespannt auf das, was Hermine zu sagen hatte.

Hermine sah genauso besorgt aus wie ich und ich fragte mich, ob sie nicht schon genau wusste, was die Prophezeiung voraussagte. "Nach allem, was Lucius über die Prophezeiung gesagt hat ...", sagte sie langsam. "Und Voldemort wollte sie unbedingt hören ..." Sie seufzte schwer. "Sie muss etwas darüber sagen, wie er besiegt werden kann."

"Der _Tagesprophet _hat gesagt, dass Harry der Auserwählte ist", informierte Ron Hermine. Sie nickte und gab zu, dass sie ihn täglich gelesen hatte. "Derjenige, der Ihr-wisst-schon-wen besiegen kann."

Wir saßen schweigend zusammen, als Mum uns zum Essen rief. Als wir zusammen nach unten gingen, dachten wir alle über das Gleiche nach. Das Abendessen fühlte sich so an, als wäre es das letzte Essen, das wir je haben würden, weil das Essen nie wieder so schmecken würde wie jetzt, wenn wir wissen würden, dass Harry wirklich der Auserwählte war.

Harry kam eine Stunde nach Mitternacht an. Nachdem wir gefrühstückt hatten, sagte uns Mum, dass Harry im alten Zimmer der Zwillinge schlief. Ron und Hermine rannten aus der Küche und die Stufen hinauf. Ich blieb eine Sekunde zu lange unten, um meinen Saft auszutrinken. Mum sagte mir, ich solle bei ihr bleiben, während sie das Frühstück für Harry zubereitete, damit ich es nach oben tragen konnte.

"Wir können es ihm beide bringen, n'est pas?", sagte Fleur, die ziemlich aufgeregt schien, den Jungen zu treffen, der sie vor einem Jahr geschlagen hatte. "Das wird uns Spaß machen, nischt wahr, Geeny?"

_Beim Merlin, _dachte ich, _es wird Ginny ausgesprochen! Und ich bin nicht mehr vier Jahre alt!_

"Ginny schafft das alleine.", sagte Mum süß.

Fleur begann damit, das Tablett zu befüllen und Mum richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sie. Ich schlich mich aus der Küche, bevor mich irgendjemand vermissen konnte. Ich verzog das Gesicht, als Mum ihr sagte, dass sie die Eier nicht _so_ zubereiten sollte. Ich eilte die Treppen nach oben und hoffte, nichts wichtiges verpasst zu haben.

Mein Glück ohne Fleur war von kurzer Dauer. Ich war kaum im Zimmer gewesen, als Fleur hereinkam und Harry sein Frühstück brachte. Ihr Eintritt war flink und ihr Verschwinden wurde herbeigesehnt. Nachdem Mum endlich gegangen war, hatten wir vier endlich die Gelegenheit, uns zu unterhalten.

Als Mum mich zu sich in die Küche rief, fluchte ich leise vor mich hin. Sie wollte nur jemand anderen bei sich haben, damit sie nicht mit Fleur alleine war. Ich wollte mit dem Trio zusammen sein und erfahren, was Harry in den letzten Wochen getrieben hatte.

Nachdem ich das Zimmer verlassen hatte, ging ich nicht sofort in die Küche. Obwohl Hermine die einzige im Trio war, die mir Informationen zukommen ließ, hatten sie trotzdem die nervige Angewohnheit, mich im Dunkeln tappen zu lassen, obwohl ich mich schon mehr als einmal als würdig erwiesen hatte. Mir war klar, dass sie die Möglichkeit, allein zu sein, nutzen würden, um gewisse Dinge zu besprechen. Und wenn sie mir keine Informationen anvertrauen würden, dann würde ich tun müssen, was ich am besten konnte.

"Was ist das denn?", war das erste, was Hermine sagte, nachdem ich das Zimmer verlassen hatte. Ich lächelte verschmitzt, als ich mich an das Teleskop erinnerte, das ich mir von den Zwillingen geborgt hatte. Strategisch hatte ich den Scherzartikel im Zimmer platziert. Ich hatte mir gedacht, dass Harry nach so einem tragischen Verlust etwas zu Lachen gebrauchen könnte. Ich hatte zwar gedacht, dass Ron der sein würde, der es finden würde, anstelle von Hermine, aber ich wartete trotzdem gespannt auf das Ergebnis.

Sie sprachen über den Scherzartikelladen und Percy. Nach einer Weile dachte ich, sie würden gar nicht mehr darüber sprechen, aber dann erwähnte Harry seine zukünftige privaten Unterrichtsstunden mit Dumbledore und mein Interesse stieg.

Ich hörte aufmerksam zu. Sie waren bei der Prophezeiung angelangt. Mein Herz raste. Schweißtropfen erschienen auf meiner Stirn. Ich wagte nicht zu atmen, aus Angst, dass sie mich hören konnten.

"Der _Prophet_ hat Recht", sagte Harry und mein Herz wurde schwer. Ich glitt langsam an der Wand herunter und machte dabei kaum ein Geräusch. "Der Prophezeiung zufolge bin ich wohl derjenige, der Voldemort erledigen muss ... zumindest sagte sie, dass keiner von uns leben kann, während der Andere überlebt."

Das war es. Harrys Schicksal wurde in meinem Haus ausgebreitet, die Wörter schwebten in der Luft und spukten in meinem Kopf herum. Ich fühlte mich, als hätte ich erfahren, dass jemand gestorben wäre. Es stimmte. Harry war wirklich der Auserwählte. Am Ende würde es entweder Voldemort sein oder Harry, und nicht beide ...

"Das wurde auch Zeit", sagte Mum zu mir, als ich schließlich in die Küche gekommen war. "Ich war kurz davor, dich noch mal zu rufen ..." Sie drehte sich zu mir um, schnappte nach Luft und ließ den Wasserkrug fallen, den sie in der Hand gehalten hatte. "Was ist los, Ginny?"

Wenn ich so aussah, wie ich mich fühlte, dann hätte ich mir auch Sorgen gemacht. Ich berührte meine Wange mit meiner Handflüche und fühlte, wie kalt und feucht sie war. Ich schaute zu Mum und sagte: "Nichts."

"Isch glaube sie braucht nur etwas gutes Essen", sagte Fleur, während sie mit Magie etwas Gemüse schnitt. Die meisten Stücke landeten allerdings auf dem Boden und nicht auf dem Tisch.

"Ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich mich darum kümmern werde!" Mum war so nett wie nur möglich, aber es war schwer für sie, ihre Genervtheit zu verbergen. Sie seufzte schwer. Mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes waren die Stücke wieder auf dem Tisch und das verschüttete Wasser aufgewischt.

Ich war für die Ablenkung dankbar. Mir war nicht danach, mir eine Ausrede dafür auszudenken, dass sich mir der Magen umdrehte. Ich hörte die Worte in meinem Kopf: _Keiner kann leben während der Andere überlebt._

Hermine rannte in die Küche und wollte wissen, ob irgendwelche Eulen angekommen waren. Ich vergaß meine Angst für eine Weile, als ich ihr Gesicht sah. Sie hatte ein blaues Auge. Sie hatte den Köder geschluckt. Ich konnte ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken.

"Du lachst auch?", fragte Hermine. Ich hoffte wirklich, dass das Teleskop Harry eine Freude bereitet hatte. Er brauchte unschuldige Streiche jetzt mehr denn je.

Mum suchte schnell nach ihrer Ausgabe von _Heilers Helferlein_ und versuchte, die Prellung zu behandeln, aber nichts half. Als Harry mit seinem Frühstückstablett in die Küche kam, konnte ich sehen, dass er gut gelaunt war und wusste, dass ich wenigstens ein kleines bisschen Erfolg gehabt hatte.

"Sieht ganz nach der Art von Scherz aus, die Fred und George lustig finden, die würden dafür sorgen, dass es auch ja nicht mehr weggeht.", sagte ich unschuldig. Ich sah, wie Harry grinste. _Ginny, du bist ja heute sehr erfolgreich._

**TBC...**

* * *

**Ü/N: **Falls ihr euch wundert, warum Fleur nicht gemerkt hat, dass Ginny sie Schleim nennt und ihr dabei hilft, ihren Namen richtig auszusprechen, muss ich dazu sagen, dass Schleim auf Englisch sehr ähnlich klingt wie Fleur. Aber da das Wort in der deutschen Ausgabe übersetzt worden ist, hab ich das auch getan.


	33. 1 Dezember: Der Auserwählte werden II

**Ü/N: **Diese FF fungiert wie schon im Jahr 2008 als Adventskalender. Jeden Tag wird ein neues Kapitel bzw der Teil eines Kapitels gepostet und dieses Mal nicht nur bis zum 24. Dezember, sondern bis diese FF vollständig gepostet ist. Da ich im Januar verreise und keinen Internetanschluss haben werde, werde ich Anfang Januar eine Pause einlegen, aber weiter machen, sobald ich wieder da bin. Wenn ich genauere Einzelheiten weiß, werde ich sie euch wissen lassen (im Zweifelsfall im Postingplan in meinem Profil auf nachschauen, ich werde versuchen, ihn auf dem neuesten Stand zu halten). Auch kann es passieren, dass die Kapitel um die Weihnachtsfeiertage herum recht spät gepostet werden, weil ich da vielleicht arbeiten werden muss. Aber ich garantiere euch, wenn ihr jetzt anfangt, diese FF zu lesen oder jeden Tag mitverfolgen werdet, dann werdet ihr bis Ende Januar wissen, wie sie endet und nicht länger als einen Tag (abgesehen von meiner Urlaubswoche) warten müssen.

Also fangt an zu lesen, wenn ihr es noch nicht getan habt, lest erneut, wenn ihr wieder alles vergessen haben sollt und schaut jeden Tag vorbei, um ein neues Türchen zu öffnen. Und wenn ihr mir auch eine Weihnachtsfreude machen wollt, dann lasst ein Review da, es muss nicht lang sein, aber es freut mich, wenn die FF euch gefällt und mich das auch wissen lasst, denn dann erst hat sich meine Mühe wirklich gelohnt.

**Frohe Weihnachten und fröhliches Lesen!**

* * *

**(2009) 1. Dezember: Der Auserwählte werden**

Und ich war für den Rest der Sommerferien erfolgreich. Mein persönliches Ziel war es, Harry mindestens dreimal am Tag zum Lachen zu bringen. Um ehrlich zu sein hatte ich ein besonderes Talent, dafür zu sorgen, dass Harry grinste. An manchen Tagen konnte ich gar nicht zählen, wie oft ich den Auserwählten zum Lachen gebracht hatte.

Ron und ich hatten jeden Abend gegen Harry und Hermine auf dem Quidditchfeld gespielt. Ehrlich gesagt sollte Hermine wirklich bei den Büchern bleiben, sie ist grauenvoll auf einem Besen. Ohne den Druck eines richtigen Spiels war Ron ziemlich beeindruckend. Aber natürlich war auch Harry als der neu ernannte Kapitän des Gryffindorteams nicht gerade schlecht.

Weil wir nur zu viert waren, spielten wir nur mit einem Quaffel und waren meistens gleich stark. Ich würde nicht sagen, dass ich Harrys Talent in den Schatten gestellt hatte, aber ich hatte es ihm bestimmt nicht leicht gemacht.

Nach ein paar langen Stunden im August kamen unsere Teams in eine Pattsituation. Jedes Mal, wenn Harry traf, würde ich nach ihm treffen und immer so weiter.

Ron stieg nach drei Stunden von seinem Besen. "Ich sage, es ist unentschieden", sagte er. "Außerdem hat Mum einen Kuchen gebacken, der nur darauf wartet, von mir gegessen zu werden."

Hermine stieg vorsichtig von ihrem Besen. Sie sah müde und völlig fertig aus. Sie humpelte zu Ron und sagte: "Einmal hat er Recht. Ich bin k.o."

Harry und ich blieben auf unseren Besen sitzen und flogen enttäuscht zu Boden. Es war das erste Mal, dass wir ein Spiel gespielt hatten, in dem wir beide gleich stark gewesen waren und ich glaube, er hatte die Herausforderung genossen. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob er einen schlechten Tag oder ich mich verbessert hatte.

"Wir haben noch nicht gewonnen, Ron", sagte ich und warf Harry einen herausfordernden Blick zu. "Ich glaube, ich brauche noch fünf Minuten, um den Kapitän fertig zu machen."

Harry grinste und meine Rechnung lag heute bei fünfzehn. "Ja, komm schon, Ron.", sagte er. "Warum nicht?"

Ron blieb standhaft und hielt sich seinen Bauch. "Ich verhungere gleich", sagte er und zeigte dann auf die Kiste, in der die restlichen Bälle aufbewahrt wurden. "Aber es gibt eine einfache Möglichkeit, das zu entscheiden."

Ich warf Ron einen anerkennenden Blick zu. "Das Schnatzrennen!", sagte ich aufgeregt.

Hermine wiederholte neugierig, was ich gesagt hatte. "Was ist das?"

"Charlie und Bill haben so ihre Streits gelöst", erwiderte Ron. Er öffnete die Kiste, legte den Quaffel hinein und holte den Schnatz aus seiner Box. "Wer den Schnatz fängt, hat gewonnen."

"Der Gewinner bekommt alles!", sagte ich begierig. Ich hatte nie mit meinen älteren Brüdern Quidditch spielen dürfen, besonders nicht mit den Zwillingen und Ron, weil keiner von ihnen geglaubt hatte, dass ich überhaupt wusste, wie ich mit einem Besen fliegen konnte. "Wie wär's, Harry?"

Harry nickte und sah so aufgeregt aus wie ich. Er drehte sich zu mir und sagte: "Ich mach's."

"Aber du darfst nicht den Feuerblitz nehmen.", beschwerte ich mich. "Wenn du auf ihm sitzen bleibst, dann könnte ich dir den Schnatz genauso gut einfach geben."

Harry flog auf die Erde und tauschte seinen Besen mit Rons. Als er wieder in die Luft flog, sagte er: "Ich erinnere mich daran, dass ich gestern auf Rons Besen gesessen und dich trotzdem geschlagen habe."

"Nur damit du's weißt, mich hat die Sonne geblendet!", sagte ich und zeigte gespielt sauer mit dem Finger auf ihn.

Ron bedeutete uns, zu ihm zu kommen. Ich landete links von Ron und Harry zu seiner rechten Seite. Ron hielt den Schnatz hoch und sagte: "Derjenige, der den Schnatz zuerst fängt, gewinnt das heutige Spiel für sein Team. Ich zähle bis drei und lasse den Schnatz dann los. Ihr werdet euch nicht hauen, schlagen, beißen, an den Haaren ziehen, schubsen, knutschen -"

"RON!", kreischte ich.

Harry grinste schüchtern. "Richtig", sagte er und räusperte sich. "... eins ... zwei ... DREI!" Er ließ den goldenen Ball los und das kleine Ding schoss in die Höhe.

Harry und ich stießen uns sofort vom Boden ab und folgten dem goldenen Schimmer. Keiner von uns hatte einen Vorteil und so flogen wir Seite an Seite. Ich lachte laut und warf Harry einen Blick zu. Er sah so frei aus, als ihm der Wind ins Gesicht bließ, seine Haare in alle Richtungen abstanden und Entschlossenheit in seinem Blick war. _Heute wirst du mich nicht schlagen, Harry!_

Er schaute zu mir und wir sahen uns mehrere Sekunden lang an. Als der Wind in mein Gesicht blies, spürte ich ein bestimmtes Gefühl, an das ich mich mit der Zeit gewöhnt hatte. Ohne zu zögern sagte Harry: "Er gehört mir!" Er wandte den Blick ab und flog nach links.

Ich fluchte. Ich hätte den Schnatz beobachten sollen und nicht jemanden anstarren, der nicht mein Freund war, selbst wenn derjenige Harry war. Ich hatte gedacht, dass Harry mich angeschaut hatte, obwohl er in Wirklichkeit nur den Schnatz beobachtete. Ich schlug mich im Geiste.

Um meinen Fehler wieder gutzumachen folgte ich Harry so schnell wie möglich. Vor uns glitzerte der Schnatz in der Sonne. Ich war zu langsam, um ihn noch einholen zu können und Harrys Hand war ausgestreckt, nur Zentimeter entfernt.

Das interessante an der weasley'schen Quidditchausrüstung ist, dass sie schon ziemlich alt ist. Ich glaube, dass wir seit Charlies Geburt keine neue mehr gekauft hatten und so könnt ihr euch vorstellen, dass die Magie über die Jahre nachgelassen hatte. Der Quaffel hatte manchmal nicht die Festigkeit, die er haben sollte. Die Klatscher flogen nicht so weit wie früher. Und der goldene Schnatz? Er neigt dazu, unerwartet nach links zu fliegen, wenn er verfolgt wird.

Ich flog nach links. Kurz bevor Harrys Hand ihn umschloss, flog der Schnatz nach links in meine wartende Hand. Ich hörte, wie Ron triumphierend jubelte und flog grinsend auf den Boden, den Schnatz hochhaltend.

Harry landete neben mir. "Hinterhältiger kleiner Trick", murmelte er, aber offensichtlich war er amüsiert. "Du wusstest, dass er das tun wird, oder?"

"Vielleicht", sagte ich und warf mir das Haar über die Schultern. "Du musst mit allem rechnen ... defekte Schnatze, sogar verhexte Klatscher, die nach Harry suchen ..."

Er nickte und erinnerte sich daran, wie Dobby einen Klatscher in seinem zweiten Schuljahr sabotiert hatte. "Und vergiss nicht die bösen Zauberer, die versuchen, dich von deinem Besen zu werfen ..."

"Oder Dementoren", fügte ich hinzu.

"Du willst doch für die Hausmannschaft spielen, oder?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll. "Ich kann dich auf jeden Fall als Jägerin gebrauchen."

"Ich dachte, ich versuche es als Sucherin", neckte ich ihn.

Harrys Augen funkelten, als er unser spielerisches Geplänkel genoss. Es war eine neue Entdeckung für mich, dass ihm das so viel Spaß machte, da sein Kontakt mit weiblichen Wesen nicht sehr groß war. Es gab Hermine, aber ich bezweifle, dass er sie als etwas anderes als eine Schwester sah. Es gab Cho, aber sie war selten glücklich genug gewesen, um einen Scherz zu machen. Er gab mich und es sah so aus, als würde ich einen guten Job damit machen, Harry glücklich zu machen.

"Was denkst du, Ron?", fragte er meinen Bruder, aber als er sich umdrehte, um mit ihm zu sprechen, sah er, dass sowohl Hermine als auch Ron gegangen waren. Er runzelte die Stirn und fragte sich laut: "Wohin sind die zwei denn verschwunden?"

Wir waren so von der Gegenwart des Anderen gefangen genommen gewesen, dass keiner von uns bemerkt hatte, dass unsere besten Freunde verschwunden waren. Zum ersten Mal erkannte ich, wie viel Spaß Harry mit mir hatte und zum ersten Mal in diesem Sommer kam mir der Gedanke: _Dean war vielleicht ein Fehler ..._

Mit meiner freien Hand verwuschelte ich Harrys Haare. "Na los, Kapitän. Räumen wir die Besen weg und gehen ins Haus."

Die Menge in der Winkelgasse war verständlicherweise ziemlich spärlich. Die Neuigkeiten über Voldemorts Rückkehr hatten sich schnell verbreitet. Florean Fortescues Eisdiele war menschenleer und Ollivander, der beste Zauberstabmacher Englands, war verschwunden. Der einzige Ort, der noch etwas Hoffnung spendete, war der Scherzartikelladen meiner Brüder.

Als ich Stunden später mit meinem neuen Knuddelmuff auf dem Bett saß, überdachte ich die Ereignisse, die während unseres Besuchs stattgefunden hatten. Die Zwillinge hatten es mir, was mein Liebesleben anging, ungewöhnlich schwer gemacht, aber das beschäftigte mich nicht. Während wir über meinen jetzigen und meinen ehemaligen Freund diskutiert hatten, hatte ich bemerkt, dass Harry sich für etwas so bedeutungsloses ziemlich interessiert hatte.

"Worüber denkst du nach?", fragte Hermine, als sie unser Zimmer betrat und meine innere Aufruhr bemerkte. Sie setzte sich mit einem Buch, das sie heute in der Winkelgasse gekauft hatte, auf das Bett.

"Nichts", antwortete ich, weil ich nicht wirklich wusste, wie ich meine Gefühle erklären konnte.

Hermine schaute mich für eine Sekunde prüfend an, bevor sie etwas sagte. "Was ist das?", fragte sie und zeigte auf das Papier, das ich in meiner Hand gehalten hatte.

Ich schaute darauf, obwohl ich genau wusste, was es war. "Ein Brief von Dean.", antwortete ich. "Er will sich mit mir ein Abteil teilen." Ich faltete den Brief zusammen und legte ihn in die Schublade neben meinem Bett. "Er sagt, dass er mich wirklich vermisst."

"Vermisst du ihn?"

"Natürlich vermisse ich ihn.", antwortete ich. Ich log nicht, aber ich schämte mich, weil ich ihn nicht so vermisste, wie ich es eigentlich sollte. Ich wollte ihn sehen wie ein Freund einen anderen Freund sehen wollte, nicht wie eine Freundin ihren festen Freund sehen wollte.

"Du und Harry scheint euch diesen Sommer ja ziemlich gut zu verstehen", sagte Hermine unschuldig. Also war Hermine nicht zu beschäftigt mit ihrer "Beziehung" zu Ron, um zu bemerken, dass Harry mich ganz anders behandelte als zuvor.

Obwohl ich erfreut darüber war, dass sich sein Verhalten mir gegeüber so geändert hatte, war ich noch nicht bereit, mir einzugestehen, dass es irgendetwas anderes als eine freundschaftliche Entwicklung zwischen uns war. Außerdem war es nicht so, dass er, nur weil er gerne Zeit mit mir verbrachte und aufmerksam zuhörte, wenn ich über Michael und Dean sprach, sich Hals über Kopf in mich verliebt hatte. Ich war nicht arrogant.

Hermine und ich hatten zu viel Zeit damit verbracht, über dieses Thema zu sprechen und ich war überzeugt davon, dass es sich nicht lohnte, die neuen Ereignisse zu besprechen. Ich versuchte, das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung zu lenken.

"Da wir gerade von Harry sprechen", sagte ich, "Wohin seid ihr drei denn verschwunden, als Mum mir Arnold gekauft hat?" Der Knuddelmuff sprang hinter mir auf dem Bett auf und ab, so als ob er genau wusste, dass ich gerade von ihm gesprochen hatte.

"Harry glaubt, dass Malfoy etwas vor hat.", antwortete Hermine. "Wir sind ihm zu Borgin und Burkes gefolgt. Natürlich war es verdächtig, aber ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns Sorgen machen müssen."

"Harry hat normalerweise eine ziemlich gute Wahrnehmung.", erwiderte ich.

"Nein, hat er nicht", sagte Hermine. Sie listete all die unschuldigen Menschen auf, die Harry während ihrer fünf Jahre in Hogwarts verdächtigt hatte. "Er hat gedacht, dass Snape den Stein der Weisen stehlen wollte, er hat gedacht, dass Karkaroff versucht hat, ihn umzubringen, er hat gedacht, dass Umbridge eine Todesserin war und er hat Malfoy sogar verdächtigt, der Erbe Slytherins zu sein ..."

"Ich versteh schon", unterbrach ich sie und versuchte eine Möglichkeit zu finden, Harrys Vermutung zu untermauern. "Vielleicht ist V-Voldemort ..." Seit wir unbeschadet aus dem Ministerium hatten entkommen können, hatte ich versucht, seinen Namen zu benutzen. "... sauer auf Lucius, weil er versagt hat und versucht, die Fackel an Draco weiter zu geben."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. "Oh Gott, du klingst genau wie Harry."

"Aber das würde doch Sinn ergeben, oder?", fragte ich. "Voldemort wollte die Prophezeiung unbedingt hören." Ich schielte in ihre Richtung und versuchte, ihre Reaktion zu beobachten. "Sie _ist _kaputt gegangen, bevor Harry sie hören konnte, richtig?"

Hermine schaute mich wieder prüfend an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Du weißt es, oder?"

Ich nickte und die Stimmung im Zimmer veränderte sich. Ich hatte nicht an das deprimierende Schicksal gedacht, dass Harry gezwungenermaßen erfüllen musste. Ich hatte diese Neuigkeiten in meinen Hinterkopf verbannt und versucht, mich mit den Geschehnissen in diesem Sommer abzulenken. Ich dachte, dass es nicht wahr wäre, wenn ich ihn nur hier halten könnte.

"Ich habe Angst", flüsterte ich.

"Ich auch", erwiderte sie.

Ich wischte die Tränen aus meinen Augen. Hermine sah aus, als würde sie auch gleich zu weinen anfangen. Ich legte meine Arme um sie und ließ sie in meine Schulter weinen, während ich mich weigerte, noch mehr Tränen aus diesem Grund zu verschütten.

Obwohl meine Albträume mich angenehmerweise für zwei Monate in Ruhe ließen, kamen sie in der letzten Nacht vor unserer Rückkehr nach Hogwarts wieder zurück. Es war ein böser Traum und ich erwachte wie üblich in kaltem Schweiß.

Hermine rührte sich, wachte aber nicht auf. Sie musste sehr tief schlafen, weil sie normalerweise sofort auf meine Albträume reagierte. Denn anders als Delia hatte Hermine sich nie an mein Problem gewöhnt und hatte es nie versäumt, an meiner Seite zu sein, abgesehen von dieser einen Nacht und das vielleicht auch nur, weil das Schicksal seine Hand im Spiel gehabt hatte.

Licht fiel durch mein Fenster und kündigte den Sonnenaufgang an. Es war nie sehr verführerisch gewesen, nach einem unheimlichen Albtraum wieder einzuschlafen und weil wir in ein paar Stunden zum Bahnhof fahren würden, sah ich keinen Sinn darin, zu versuchen wieder einzuschlafen.

Ich schlug die Decke zurück und schaffte es sogar, ein paar Hausschuhe unter meinem Bett zu finden, auch wenn es nicht die waren, die ich normalerweise trug. Ich zog einen Bademantel über meinen Pyjama und schlich auf Zehenspitzen aus dem Zimmer, weil ich Hermine nicht wecken wollte und auch sonst niemanden, der noch schlief. Ich ging leise die Treppe hinunter, durch die Küche und durch die Tür zur hinteren Veranda.

Genau wie in Hogwarts habe ich auch Zuhause einen Ort, an dem ich mich mit meinen Gefühlen auseinander setzen kann. Auf der Veranda ist eine Schaukel, von der aus man das Tal überblicken kann. Wenn die Sonne hinter den Hügeln aufgeht und auf unser Haus fällt, ist es ein perfektes Bild. Wenn ich dort alleine bin, beruhigt sich mein besorgter Kopf.

Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass ich nicht alleine war. Ich blieb stehen, nachdem ich durch die Hintertür getreten war. Da stand ich nun in meinem Bademantel, mit zerzaustem Haar und trug Häschenhausschuhe. Und auf der Schaukel saß Harry, der auf meine Schuhe starrte und grinste.

_Nun ja, _dachte ich, _das ist die Nummer eins heute._

Er bedeutete mir, mich neben ihn zu setzen. Ich schaute auf sein Gesicht und sah, dass seine Wangen nass waren und seine Augen rot. Er war still, als ich mich setzte. Das einzige Geräusch war das Knarren der Schaukel.

"Warum bist du so früh wach?", fragte er sanft und brach unser Schweigen.

"Konnte nicht schlafen", murmelte ich. Ich starrte zum Horizont und beobachtete, wie die Sonne imme höher stieg. Der Himmel war rot und orange. Es war wunderschön. Ich hätte es vielleicht mehr genossen, wenn ich nicht gerade einem Albtraum entkommen wäre. Ich ersparte es ihm, nach den Gründen für meine Schlaflosigkeit zu fragen und sagte: "Albtraum."

"Ich weiß, wie das ist", sagte er. "Willst du darüber reden?"

"Es gibt nicht viel darüber zu erzählen, was du noch nicht weißt.", sagte ich und schaute ihn jetzt an. "Du hast mich schon einmal davor gerettet."

"Du träumst immer noch von der Kammer?", fragte er unschuldig.

"Ständig.", sagte ich. Ich entspannte mich in Harrys Anwesenheit und mir fiel auf, dass wir nie über die Ereignisse in meinem ersten Schuljahr gesprochen hatten. Seufzend fragte ich Harry: "Warum bist du mir gefolgt?"

Harry hob seine Augenbrauen neugierig. "Ich hab nur das getan, was jeder andere auch getan hätte."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, tätschelte Harrys Knie und fragte: "Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass Malfoy mir gefolgt wäre, oder?"

Er grinste wieder. _Nummer zwei_. "Ich glaube nicht."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich je bei dir bedankt habe, egal aus welchem Grund du mir gefolgt bist."

"Ginny, du musst nicht ..."

"_Ich weiß_", unterbrach ich ihn. Selbst im jungen Alter von sechzehn Jahren war er der selbe bescheidene Mann, den ich später heiraten würde, und der nie die Lohrbeeren für das erntete, was er geleistet hatte. _Immer nur Glück_, würde er behaupten. "Aber ich tu's ..." Ich lächelte ihn süß an. "Danke dafür, dass du mein Held bist."

Er saß unbehaglich da.

Ich stieß ihn spielerisch an. "Jetzt kommt der Teil, bei dem du _Gern geschehen_ sagst.", flüsterte ich und beschützte meinen Mund vor den Lauschern, die es nicht gab.

"Ich möchte einfach nicht, dass du denkst, ich würde angeben, weil ..."

"Du das nicht tust", beendete ich den Satz für ihn.

"Genau", sagte Harry sanft.

Ein paar Minuten saßen wir nur da, ohne irgendetwas zu sagen. Es war eine tröstende Stille, etwas, was wir immer genießen konnten. Die Ruhe, die wir später als Paar miteinander teilen würden, fühlte sich richtig an und war bedeutsamer für mich als fünf Unterhaltungen mit Dean.

Ich brach die Stille, als es angemessen schien. "Du hast mich gefragt, was ich hier draußen mache", sagte ich, "aber du hast mir nie gesagt, warum du so früh wach bist."

"Aus dem gleichen Grund", erwiderte er. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass er noch mehr zu diesem Thema sagte. Albträume waren auch für ihn etwas Normales. Stellt euch meine Überraschung vor, als er weiter sprach. "Ich sehe immer, wie Sirius durch den Schleier fällt und ..."

Er verstummte, bevor er noch irgendetwas anderes sagte, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich wusste, woran er dachte. Er dachte daran, dass es sein Fehler war, dass Sirius tot war, dass es sein Fehler war, dass Cedric gestorben war, dass es sein Fehler war, dass seine Eltern tot waren und dass er letzten Endes Voldemort als der Auserwählte gegenübertreten und ihn töten oder während des Versuches sterben musste.

"Es ist nicht dein Fehler", sagte ich ihm. "Darum geht es, Harry. Niemand anderer als V-Voldemort ist Schuld. Du hast dieses Leben nicht ausgewählt. Es hat dich ausgewählt."

"Solange er lebt wird jeder, den ich liebe, sterben."

Durch seine Andeutung gefroren meine Innereien zu Eis. Meine Augen fielen auf seine Hand und ich spürte das starke Verlangen, sie zu halten. Merkwürdigerweise war ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass er es mir erlaubt hätte. Und obwohl meine Absichten wirklich unschuldig waren, tat ich es nicht, weil ich mir nicht sicher war, ob ich dazu in der Lage war, Liebe von Freundschaft zu trennen. Stattdessen rutschte ich näher an ihn heran und lehnte meinen Kopf vorsichtig an seine Schulter.

"Dann bin ich froh, dass du noch hier bist, um mich zu beschützen.", flüsterte ich ihm zu.

Weitere Stille folgte, süße, tröstende Gelassenheit, Zeit, um alles zu verarbeiten, was gesagt wurde. Die Sonne stand höher und der Himmel wurde heller.

"Erinnerst du dich daran, dass du früher nie mit mir reden konntest, Ginny?", fragte er und brach so dieses Mal die Stille zwischen uns.

Mein Kopf lehnte strategisch an seiner Schulter, die Schaukel knarrte, während sie nach vorne und hinten schwang und ich seufzte schwer. Als ich seinen Geruch einatmete, dachte ich zum zweiten mal in diesem Sommer: _Dean war ein Fehler._

Ich sagte nichts, sondern nickte einfach nur. _Wie könnte ich das jemals vergessen, Harry?_

Leise sagte er: "Ich bin froh, dass du darüber hinweg bist."

**TBC ...**


	34. 2 Dezember: Der Auserwählte werden III

**2. Dezember: Der Auserwählte werden**

Wir saßen zusammen auf der Schaukel, redeten, lachten und erinnerten uns. Irgendetwas merkwürdiges passierte mit Harry und ich war entschlossen, ihn im Auge zu behalten. Nicht, dass ich eine Entschuldigung brauchte, um in Harrys Nähe zu sein. Wir gingen ins Haus, als wir das erste Geräusch aus der Küche hörten und machten uns für die Zugfahrt fertig.

"Wollen wir ein Abteil zusammen suchen?", fragte mich Harry im Zug, nachdem Ron und Hermine ins Vertrauensschülerabteil gegangen waren.

"Ich kann nicht, Harry", sagte ich und versuchte sehr, in seinen Vorschlag nicht mehr hineinzulesen. Schließlich hatte ich ihn letztes Jahr vor der Einsamkeit bewahrt und ihn in ein Abteil mit Neville und Luna geschleift. Er versuchte offensichtlich, diesen Gefallen wieder gut zu machen. Trotz diesen Schlusses erklärte ich: "Ich bin mit Dean verabredet. Bis später."

Enttäuscht drehte ich mich um und warf meine Haare über die Schulter. Ich konnte _fühlen_, wie sein Blick auf mir ruhte. Ich wagte es nicht, mich umzudrehen. Ich musste aufhören, so viel Zeit mit Harry zu verbringen und damit anfangen, mehr Zeit mit meinem Freund, den ich den ganzen Sommer über nicht gesehen hatte und den ich eigentlich unglaublich vermissen sollte, zu verbringen.

Ich wanderte von einem Abteil zum nächsten, schaute durch jedes Fenster und suchte nach Dean. Kurz vor dem Ende des Ganges sah ich Zacharias Smith und seine Freunde in einem Abteil sitzen. Ich verzog das Gesicht bei seinem Anblick und trat zurück.

Zwei Hände legten sich über meine Augen. "Zweimal darfst du raten", sagte der Besitzer der Hände. "Aber ich wette, dass du nur einen Versuch brauchst, kleines Schwesterchen."

Ich griff nach seinen Händen, drehte mich um und legte sie so, dass er mich umarmte, anstatt mir die Augen zuzuhalten. "Bin ich wieder Rons kleine Schwester?"

"Natürlich nicht.", erwiderte Dean und schaute mich mit seinen dunklen Augen an. Er beugte sich näher zu mir und küsste mich kurz auf die Lippen. Es war der erste wirkliche Kuss, den wir hatten, obwohl wir seit zwei Monaten zusammen waren. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er das schon den ganzen Sommer über hatte tun wollen.

Nach einer sorgfältigen Inspektion war ich sehr erleichtert darüber, dass Dean Thomas Harry Potter überhaupt nicht ähnlich war, weder im Aussehen, noch in der Größe noch seiner Gestik. Ihr Haar hatte die gleiche Farbe, war aber trotzdem komplett anders. Ihre Augen hatten völlig andere Farben. Und Dean war sehr viel dunkler als Harry. Nein, ich würde nicht erwarten, eine blitzförmige Narbe auf seiner Stirn zu sehen. Aus diesem Grund grinste ich verschmitzt.

Er zog mich in sein Abteil. Seamus wartete schon auf uns. Auf der anderen Seite saßen Lavender und Parvati und sahen auch glücklich darüber aus, dass ich in ihrem Abteil war. Ich begrüßte jeden Gryffindor und lächelte sie an.

"Wie war dein Sommer, Ginny?", fragte Dean.

"Ich hab ziemlich viel Quidditch gespielt", erwiderte ich. Automatisch erwähnte ich nicht, dass ich mit Harry gespielt hatte. Plötzlich fühlte ich mich schuldig, weil ich so viel Zeit mit ihm genossen hatte. Ohne zu zögern fuhr ich fort. "Ich werde dieses Jahr ganz bestimmt an den Auswahlspielen für die Hausmannschaft teilnehmen."

Dean nahm sanft meine Hand. "Ich hab mir überlegt, dass ich es auch versuchen werde.", sagte er.

"Oh?", sagte ich. "Ich hab dich noch nie fliegen sehen."

Seamus unterbrach mich. "Das ist nur, weil der Idiot vor diesem Sommer gar nicht fliegen konnte." Er stieß seinen Freund spielerisch in die Rippen und zeigte dann auf sich. "Ich musste ihm alles beibringen, was ich weiß."

"Also hattet ihr eine Stunde in den Sommerferien etwas zu tun.", witzelte ich und hoffte, dass Seamus es auch als Witz erkannte. Ich hatte nicht viel mit Seamus zu tun und hoffte, dass er mich mochte. Lavender und Parvati kicherten und Seamus lächelte.

"Ich bin ziemlich gut geworden.", sagte Dean. "Und ich hab gehört, dass Harry dieses Jahr Kapitän ist. Glaubst du, dass das meine Chancen erhöht?"

"Harry ist nicht so.", sagte Lavender. "Er wählt sein Team fair aus." Sie schaute zu Parvati und dann zu mir. "Glaubst du, dein Bruder wird es auch wieder versuchen?" Sie wurde sofort rot und Parvati fing wieder an zu kichern.

"Ähm", sagte ich leicht verwirrt, weil ich nicht wusste, warum sie rot wurde und ihre Freundin kicherte. "Er plant es, glaube ich ..." Weiteres Kichern und Parvati stieß Lavender an. "... ich weiß aber nicht, ob Harry ihn auswählen wird ..."

Parvati stieß Lavender stärker an und murmelte ziemlich deutlich: "Ich wette, dass du ihn auswählen würdest, Lavender."

Lavender warf Parvati einen wütenden Blick zu und flüsterte: "Halt die Klappe."

"Frag sie", entgegnete sie.

"Was willst du mich fragen?", fragte ich und wurde immer genervter durch die kichernden Mädchen. Ich hatte nie geschafft, es sehr lange mit ihnen auszuhalten. Das kam von dem Aufwachsen mit lauter Jungs.

Lavender wurde wieder rot und weigerte sich, etwas zu sagen. Parvati verdrehte die Augen und sagte: "Na schön. Dann mach ich das eben, wenn es dir zu peinlich ist." Sie atmete tief ein und ich wartete auf die Frage. "Du verbringst viel Zeit mit Hermine, oder?"

_Oh nein. Ich weiß, worauf das hinausläuft._ "Das ist offensichtlich, Parvati. Was willst du wissen?", fragte ich.

"Steht sie auf deinen Bruder?"

Ich war mir nicht sicher, wie ich diese Frage beantworten sollte. Ich wusste natürlich, dass sie auf ihn stand, aber ich dachte nicht, dass es Hermine sehr gut gefallen würde, wenn die ganze Schule davon wusste. Abgesehen davon, dass die halbe Schule natürlich schon davon wusste.

"Sie hat etwas Interesse.", sagte ich und dachte, dass das eine recht sichere Aussage war.

"Aber sie sind nicht zusammen?", fragte Lavender schnell.

Ich schüttelte langsam meinen Kopf, was einen weiteren Kicheranfall auslöste. Ich verdrehte meine Augen und dachte mir, dass Hermine darüber sicher gerne Bescheid wissen würde. Vielleicht würde sie das dazu bringen, endlich den ersten Schritt zu machen.

Seamus beugte sich an Dean vorbei und tippte mein Knie an. Ich drehte mich zu ihm. "Ich wollte dich fragen ...", aber bevor er seinen Satz beenden konnte, ging die Tür auf und unsere Aufmerksamkeit wurde auf den Eingang gelenkt.

In der offenen Tür stand Zacharias Smith. Alle im Abteil rutschten unbehaglich auf ihren Sitzen herum. Obwohl wir alle mit Smith in der DA waren, mochte ihn keiner von uns besonders gerne. In meinen Augen war er ein Makel auf der Erbschaft von Huffelpuff.

Nicht zu vergessen, dass er leicht von mir besessen war. Erinnert ihr euch daran, dass er in unserem Dritten Jahr versucht hatte, mich zu einer Verabredung mit Summerby zu zwingen, damit er mit mir auf dem Weihnachtsball tanzen konnte? Der Gedanke daran, dass er auf mich steht, hatte mich beinahe dazu gebracht, mein Frühstück wieder auszukotzen.

Meine Vermutung wurde wieder einmal verstärkt, als seine Augen zu Dean und mir wanderten und dann auf unsere verschränkten Hände. Er schaute finster drein und sagte dann: "Ich bin verletzt, Ginny. Ich dachte, dass du dich mir zuwenden würdest, nachdem du mit Michael Schluss gemacht hast."

Dean setzte dazu an, etwas zu sagen, aber ich bedeutete ihm, still zu sein. Ich drehte mich wieder zu dem widerlichen Huffelpuff um und erwiderte: "Du bist nicht mein Typ, Smith. Ich ziehe es vor, wenn meine Männer nicht komplette Idioten sind."

"Dann nimmst du nur Männer, die teilweise Idioten sind?"

Wenn es irgendjemand anders gewesen wäre, dann hätte ich zugegeben, dass das eine recht gute Erwiderung war, aber es war Smith und ich würde den Teufel tun und sein großes Ego noch größer machen. Stattdessen sagte ich: "Warum bist du hier, Smith?"

Smith prustete los. "Du kommst schnell zur Sache.", sagte er. Er lehnte egoistisch im Türrahmen und spielte mit dem Zauberstab in seiner Hand. "Jeder spricht von dem, was im Ministerium passiert ist. Ich dachte, dass du mir sagen könntest, was wahr ist und was nur erfunden wurde."

"Ich will nicht darüber sprechen.", erwiderte ich. "_Besonders_ nicht mit dir."

Er ignorierte meine Antwort. "Stimmt es, dass es eine Prophezeiung gibt, die gesagt hat, dass Harry der Auserwählte ist?"

"Ich hab gesagt, dass ich nicht darüber sprechen will."

"Wir wissen alle, dass deine Familie Harry nahe steht.", sagte Zacharias. "Also ist er jetzt derjenige, der Du-weißt-schon-wen umbringen wird?"

Ich schüttelte mich vor Wut. Wie konnte er so leichtfertig über etwas so wichtiges reden? Wie konnte er da stehen und wollen, dass ich darüber so redete, als ob es nur um das heutige Mittagessen ging?

Während ich immer wütender wurde, wurde er immer ungeduldiger. Bitter sagte er: "Oder wird er uns alle so sterben lassen, wie er Cedric hat sterben lassen?"

Lavender und Parvati schnappten nach Luft und schlugen sich entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund. Seamus und Dean standen auf und protestierten verärgert gegen Smiths schreckliche Bemerkung.

Ich zog meinen Zauberstab so schnell wie ich konnte und verhexte ihn einen Moment später. Als meine geliebten Flederwichte ihn schlugen, öffnete sich seine Abteiltür und ich beobachtete, wie Summerby seinen Freund in das Abteil zog. Er und die anderen Leute im Abteil versuchten die Flederwichte erfolglos zu vertreiben.

Bevor irgendjemand in unserem Abteil etwas sagen konnte, hatte ein rundlicher Mann Zacharias' Platz eingenommen. Er sah einem Walross erstaunlich ähnlich und ich erinnerte mich an Harrys Beschreibung. Das musste der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sein ... Slughorn hatte er ihn glaub ich genannt. Der Professor winkte mich heraus und schloss die Abteiltür.

Ich hielt meinen Zauberstab immer noch in der Hand. Ich war erwischt worden und wir waren noch nicht mal in Hogwarts. Ich hoffte, dass er meine Bestrafung nicht während den Auswahlspielen abhalten wollte. Das wäre mein zweites Mal in Folge, dass ich die Auswahlspiele wegen Nachsitzen verpassen würde. Ich rechnete mit dem Schlimmsten und verstaute meinen Zauberstab.

Slughorn schaute sich meine Haare und mein Gesicht an. Schließlich sagte er: "Sie müssen die Tochter von Arthur Weasley sein."

"Ginny", sagte ich sanft. "Hören Sie, Sir, es tut mir Leid wegen dem Fluch. Aber zu meiner Verteidigung, er hat es verdient."

Slughorn lachte. "Hat er das?" Er tätschelte mir den Rücken. "Wenn das so ist, dann muss es Ihnen nicht Leid tun, oder? Das war sehr gut gehext."

"Danke ... schön ...?"

"Sagen Sie mir, Ginny", sagte er. "Was macht Ihr Vater in diesen Tagen? Ist er immer noch in der Abteilung, die er so liebt?"

"Er wurde befördert, aber ich kann Ihnen seinen neuen Titel nicht sagen. Ich hab nicht so viel Atem."

Slughorn lachte wieder. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie es geschafft haben, ihn davon zu überzeugen, seinen alten Job aufzugeben. Er war schon immer von Muggeln fasziniert, sogar damals, als ich ihn unterrichtet habe. Ich hab es nie richtig verstanden, weil er doch ein Reinblüter ist und das alles."

Genau wie Harry war ich mir nicht sicher, was ich von dem neuen Lehrer halten sollte. Er war ein netter Mann, aber etwas überwältigend. "Reinblütig zu sein ist nicht alles.", erwiderte ich. "Meine beste Freundin ist eine Muggelgeborene und sie ist genial."

"Eine geniale Muggelgeborene?", wiederholte er. Meine Worte ließen ihn versteinern. "Sie sprechen doch nicht etwa von der selben Muggelgeborenen wie Harry?"

"Doch", erwiderte ich.

"Oho!" Er fing an zu lachen und sein Bauch vibrierte. "Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass Sie den jungen Mr Potter ebenfalls kennen?"

"Er besucht meine Familie sehr häufig.", erwiderte ich.

"Er hat nicht erwähnt, dass er eine so charmante Lady kennt.", sagte er. "Sie müssen wissen, ob die Gerüchte stimmen."

Ich zuckte zusammen. Würde ich wirklich das ganze Schuljahr über solche Fragen gestellt bekommen, genau wie Harry? Und Ron und Hermine? Ich wollte nicht jede neugierige Person verhexen. Stattdessen wechselte ich das Thema.

"Es gibt gleich Mittagessen, Professor.", sagte ich. "Macht es Ihnen etwas aus, wenn ich wieder zurück gehe ..."

Slughorn hielt mich auf. "Warum kommen Sie nicht zum Mittagessen in mein Abteil?", fragte er. "Ich habe ein paar Schüler eingeladen und es würde mir den Tag versüßen, wenn Sie auch kämen. Was sagen Sie?"

Einmal mehr wusste ich nicht, was ich von dem neuen Lehrer halten sollte. Ich konnte nicht sicher sein, ob er gekränkt wäre, wenn ich ablehnte. Ich konnte nicht einmal sicher sein, ob es überhaupt ein Vorschlag war und ich ablehnen durfte. Nach langem Zögern stimmte ich zu.

Ich folgte ihm in sein Abteil. Sein Körper füllte fast den Gang aus und so spazierte ich hinter ihm her und hörte mir an, wen er sonst noch zum Mittagessen eingeladen hatte.

Nach der Gästeliste war es offensichtlich, worum es bei diesem Mittagessen gehen sollte. Jeder einzelne Schüler in diesem Abteil, abgesehen von mir, hatte ein Familienmitglied, das sehr viel Einfluss hatte, egal ob heute oder früher, oder hatte, wie Harry, schon viele außergewöhnliche Dinge getan. Slughorn verbrachte die meiste Zeit damit, jeden Schüler einzeln zu verhören.

Als er bei Harry angekommen war, wurde es offensichtlich, dass er ihn vor allem als eine Trophäe für seinen kleinen Club sah. Wir verbrachten ein paar sehr unangenehme Minuten damit, seinen Lobeshymnen zuzuhören und den Gerüchten über Harry. Harry sah aus, als ob er sich unter einem Felsen verkriechen und sterben wollte. Er saß einfach nur da und sagte gar nichts.

Neville rettete ihn. "Wir haben nie eine Prophezeiung gehört.", sprach er die Wahrheit aus. Es war sehr praktisch, dass es eine wirkliche Prophezeiung gab, die zerbrochen war, bevor er sie hatte hören können.

Ich redete dieses Mal und hatte eine ziemlich gute Lüge auf Lager. "Das stimmt", sagte ich. "Neville und ich, wir waren beide auch da, und der ganze Unsinn mit dem 'Auserwählte' kommt nur vom _Propheten_, der wie immer Sachen erfindet." Ich war sehr stolz darauf, dass ich so cool geblieben war und meine Stimme nicht brach. Ich schaute zu Harry, der erleichtert darüber war, dass ich ihn gerettet hatte.

Endlich war das Mittagessen vorüber und Slughorn ließ und gehen. Während wir Zabini folgten, erzählte ich Harry, wie ich zu der Einladung gekommen war. Er fing an, etwas zu sagen, unterbrach sich aber, zog seinen Tarnumhang über, verabschiedete sich und war verschwunden.

"Was macht er da?", fragte Neville mich.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wer weiß?", murmelte ich und überlegte auch, was er vorhaben könnte. "Leute wie er haben niemals Ruhe."

"Glaubst du, dass der _Prophet_ Recht hat?", fragte Neville, als wir uns wieder in Bewegung setzten. "Glaubst du, dass er der Auserwählte ist?"

Ich log Neville nicht gerne an, aber ich hatte nicht das Recht dazu, es ihm zu sagen, wenn Harry es ihm nicht selbst gesagt hatte. "Ich denke nicht gern darüber nach.", sagte ich sanft.

Neville nickte. "Wenn Harry wirklich der Auserwählte ist, dann wird er nicht alleine sein. Ich werde ihm helfen."

"Ich weiß, dass du das tun wirst, Neville", sagte ich und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Als wir bei meinem Abteil angekommen waren, umarmte ich Neville, bevor ich wieder hinein ging. Er ging weiter den Gang entlang.

Lavender und Parvati hatten sich schon ihre Uniformen angezogen und die Jungs waren gerade dabei. Alle waren überrascht, mich in einem Stück zu sehen.

"Wir haben nicht gedacht, dass er dich wieder hierher kommen lässt.", sagte Seamus.

"Ich hab keinen Ärger gekriegt.", erwiderte ich und erklärte ihnen, was passiert war.

"Anstelle von Nachsitzen bekommst du Mittagessen?", fragte Dean amüsiert. Er legte einen Arm um mich und schaute sich im Abteil um. "Das ist mein Mädchen!" Er küsste mich auf die Wange und grinste.

Wir stiegen schnell aus, als der Zug in Hogsmeade ankam. Als ich wieder auf dem Boden stand, bemerkte ich Tonks, die an der Seite stand und beobachtete, wie die Schüler ausstiegen. Weil ihr normalerweise sehr auffälliges Haar jetzt mausgrau war, hatte ich sie beinahe nicht erkannt.

Ich sagte Dean, dass ich ihn in der Großen Halle treffen würde und schlenderte zu meiner älteren Freundin und Mentorin. Als ich näher kam, fiel mir auf, wie deprimiert sie aussah, als sie die Menge beobachtete. Sie bemerkte mich erst, als ich vor ihr stehen blieb und sie begrüßte.

"Tag auch, Ginny", sagte sie, warf mir einen Blick zu und beobachtete dann wieder die Menge. Ihr Gesicht war steinhart und zeigte nur ihre tiefe Traurigkeit.

Ich fragte mich, ob sie Sirius vermisste. Ob sie sich fragte, ob sie irgendetwas hätte tun können, um seinen Tod zu verhindern. "Was machst du hier, Tonks?", fragte ich schließlich.

"Ich suche nach Harry", erwiderte sie. "Ich hab gesehen, wie dein Bruder und Hermine ausgestiegen sind, aber er war nicht bei ihnen. Glaubst du, dass er seinen Tarnumhang anhatte?"

"Zumindest vorhin hat er ihn getragen.", erwiderte ich. "Aber glaubst du wirklich, dass er ihn hier draußen braucht?"

Tonks antwortete nicht. Eine peinliche Stille breitete sich zwischen uns aus, als ich bei ihr stand und die Schülermenge beobachtete. Nachdem die Menge immer kleiner geworden war, zeigte sie auf ein Fenster, wo die Rollladen herunter gelassen worden waren. "Ich schau mal lieber nach."

"Brauchst du Hilfe?", fragte ich.

"Nein", sagte sie. "Du solltest dich besser beeilen." Ohne ein weiteres Wort kletterte sie in den Zug.

Bevor ich ging, warf ich einen weiteren Blick auf das Abteil. Dort saßen normalerweise die Slytherins. Ich wandte meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Hogwarts zu und joggte zu den Kutschen, aber die Letzte war schon losgefahren. Ich rannte so schnell wie ich konnte auf das Schlosstor zu und schlüpfte hinein, bevor die Türen zufielen. Ich sah, wie die letzten zwei Schüler das Schloss betraten. Als ich die Türen erreichte, war ich außer Atem.. Ich lehnte mich gegen die Wand und versuchte mich wieder zu beruhigen.

"Haben Sie etwas vor, Weasley?", sagte eine kalte Stimme. Ich schaute auf und sah Snape an der Tür stehen. "Die Erstklässler haben den See schon überquert und sind dabei, den jeweiligen Häusern zugeteilt zu werden. Was war so wichtig, dass Sie so spät kommen?"

"Ich habe mit Tonks geredet."

"Ihre Freundschaft mit Nymphadora rechtfertigt es nicht, dass Sie die Schulregeln brechen.", schnarrte Snape.

"Ich habe nicht ..."

"Aber weil Sie sich so priviligiert fühlen, können Sie mir vielleicht sagen, wie viele Punkte ich Ihnen für Ihre Trödelei abziehen sollte? Fünf Punkte pro Minute wären angemessen, glauben Sie nicht? Das macht dann fünfzig Punkte."

Ich zuckte zusammen. Egal ob ich ihm zustimmte oder nicht, ich würde nur seine Behauptung bestätigen, dass ich mich privilegiert fühlte. Anstatt ihm diesen Gefallen zu tun, schwieg ich.

Glücklicherweise wurden wir unterbrochen. Snape starrte den silbernen Wolf wütend an, der auf uns zugerannt kam. Er zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf ihn und der Wolf blieb stehen und fing an, mit Tonks' matter Stimme zu sprechen. "Ich habe Harry. Komm zum Tor und lass ihn rein."

Snapes spöttisches Lächeln wurde noch größer. Wenn es irgendjemanden gab, den er noch lieber quälte als einen Weasley, dann war es Harry. Nachdem der Patronus verschwunden war, ignorierte er mich komplett und eilte zum Eingangstor.

Ich eilte schnell durch die Schule und schlüpfte recht unbemerkt in die Große Halle. Die Auswahl hatte gerade erst begonnen und Dean hatte mir einen Platz freigehalten. Ich schaute zum Hocker und sah, wie ein junges Mädchen nach Ravenclaw gesteckt wurde.

"Was ist passiert?", flüsterte mir Dean zu.

"Snape hat mich aufgehalten.", erwiderte ich. "Wir haben uns nett unterhalten."

"Hast du jetzt schon Punkte verloren?", unterbrach uns Seamus.

"Nein, er wurde abgelenkt.", erwiderte ich.

Hermine saß einige Plätze von uns entfernt und versuchte, meine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Neben ihr war ein Platz frei und sie fragte mich flüsternd: "Wo ist Harry?"

"Bei Tonks", flüsterte ich zurück.

"Ist er in Ordnung?", fragte Ron.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

Nachdem die Auswahl beendet war, begann das Festessen. Während er Hähnchenflügel und Pommes Frites aß, fragte mich Dean, ob ich ihm ein paar Tipps geben konnte, bevor die Auswahlspiele für die Hausmannschaft begannen. Schließlich fing er damit an, über einen Muggelsport zu sprechen, der Fußball genannt wurde und den er und sein Stiefvater sich den ganzen Sommer über angeschaut hatten.

Die Türen flogen auf und Harry kam herein. Von weitem sah es so aus, als ob er irgendetwas im Gesicht hatte und es sah aus wie ... es war ... Harrys Gesicht war voll von getrocknetem Blut. Nachdem er sich hingesetzt hatte, machte Hermine ihn sauber und ich versuchte, seine Geschichte zu hören, aber er würgte Rons und Hermines Fragen ab.

Jegliche Hoffnung auf ein ruhiges Schuljahr wurde sofort zerstört.

**TBC ...**

* * *

**Ü/N: **Ich finde es toll, dass so viele Leute das Kapitel gestern gelesen haben, aber es ist doch frustrierend, kein einziges Review zu erhalten, um zu erfahren, wie es euch gefallen hat. Ich habe Stunden gebraucht, um all das zu übersetzen, es wäre wirklich toll von euch, fünf Minuten für ein Review zu investieren, damit ich weiß, ob Interesse an der FF besteht und ob ich meine Sache gut gemacht habe. Das ist doch nicht zu viel verlangt, oder?

Trotzdem noch einen schönen 2. Dezember.


	35. 3 Dezember: Übersetzung des Herzens I

**3. Dezember: Übersetzung des Herzens**

"Er schaut mich schon wieder an, Arnold, oder?"

Ich saß eines Abends nach dem Abendessen in dem beschäftigten Gemeinschaftsraum und spielte mit meinem Knuddelmuff auf dem Teppich. Dean war schon in seinen Schlafsaal gegangen, um seine Hausaufgaben fertig zu machen und ich hatte Harry, Ron und Hermine dabei zugehört, wie sie über Draco und seinen angeblichen Plan sprachen. Nachdem sie mehrere Minuten lang diskutiert hatten, waren sie verstummt. Ab da hatte ich das merkwürdige Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden.

Arnold gurrte sanft, während seine Augen unschuldig zu mich hochstarrten. Er hüpfte von meinen Händen auf den Boden und stupste mein Bein an. Ich streichelte mein Tier liebevoll.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ich den Verdacht hatte, dass Harry mich anschaute. In den letzten drei Wochen hatte ich oft gedacht, dass Harry in meine Richtung gestarrt hatte, aber ich hatte ihn meistens ignoriert. Und ich würde mich jetzt nicht umdrehen, nur um das zu überprüfen.

"Dann hat es ihm jemand per Eule geschickt", sagte Harry schließlich und brach so die Stille. Er schaute nicht mehr zu mir.

Nachdem Harry und Ron in ihren Schlafsaal gegangen waren, rief Hermine mich zu sich. Ich hielt Arnold in meinen Händen, stand auf und setzte mich neben meine Freundin. "Was gibt's?"

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass du das meiste mitangehört hast, richtig?", fragte Hermine.

Ich nickte. "Ich hab auch keine Erklärung dafür."

"Nur weil es keine gibt.", erwiderte Hermine. "Abgesehen davon macht Malfoy überhaupt nichts. Ich wünschte, Harry würde endlich damit aufhören."

Ich beobachtete, wie Lavender und Parvati aufstanden und sich auf den Weg zu den Mädchenschlafsälen machten. Sie kicherten aufgeregt, als sie an den Jungenschlafsälen vorbeigingen. Ich erinnerte mich an das, was sie mir im Zug erzählt hatten und berichtete Hermine davon.

"Als ob ich das nicht bemerkt hätte.", spottete Hermine. Ihr Gesicht verdüsterte sich bei diesen Neuigkeiten. "Sie hat es ja nicht verheimlicht, oder? _Hi, Ron! Viel Glück, Ron!_" Sie versuchte sogar, ihr Kichern nachzuahmen. "Sie denkt, sie ist sowas besonderes, dabei war ich diejenige, die Ron geholfen hat ..." Sie brach ab.

"Wobei hast du Ron geholfen?", fragte ich neugierig und beobachtete, wie sie pink anlief. "Hermine, du _hast _Cormac bei den Testspielen verhext?"

"Na ja ...", fing sie peinlich berührt an.

"Ich hab mir gedacht, dass du es vielleicht getan hast!", erwiderte ich perplex. Das war Hermine, über die wir hier sprachen. Sie hasste es, die Regeln zu brechen und zu betrügen. Aber ich nehme an, dass sie, wenn es um Ron ging, ihre Moralvorstellungen immer ein klein wenig ausdehnte.

"Es tut mir Leid ..."

"Es tut dir Leid?", wiederholte ich. "Bloß nicht! Ich will keinen Idioten wie McLaggen im Team. Vielen Dank würde besser passen!"

Hermine suchte nach einer Möglichkeit, das Gespräch von ihrem Regelbruch abzuwenden und wechselte das Thema zu Dean und mir. Sie wollte wissen, wie es zwischen uns lief.

Ich erklärte ihr, dass es ganz gut lief, aber nicht genau das war, was ich erwartet hatte. Wir behandelten uns nicht mehr so wie damals, als wir noch Freunde gewesen waren und das war das, was ich so anziehend an ihm gefunden hatte. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich mich letzte Woche in seiner Gegenwart ziemlich unbehaglich gefühlt.

Sie gab mir den Rat, nicht aufzugeben, wenn ich der Meinung war, dass diese Beziehung Potential hatte. Als wir mit diesem Thema durch waren, fing Hermine damit an, sich über das blöde Zaubertrankbuch zu beschweren, das Harry benutzt hatte. Ich verteidigte Harry, da das Buch unschuldig genug wirkte.

Nachdem fast alle anderen Schüler ins Bett gegangen und Arnold in meinen Armen eingeschlafen war, sagte ich gute Nacht zu Hermine und ging ebenfalls schlafen.

Mitte Oktober, vor unserem ersten Hogsmeadeausflug, verließ ich den Klassenraum für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, in den ich zurückgegangen war, weil ich ein Buch vergessen hatte. Ich hoffte, dass ich schnell frühstücken konnte, damit ich noch ein paar Hausaufgaben in letzter Minute machen konnte. Ich ging in Richtung der Großen Halle und kam an dem steinernen Wasserspeier vorbei, hinter dem der Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro lag.

Die Wendeltreppe kam zum Vorschein und Dumbledore selbst trat in den Gang. Er begrüßte mich mit einem Lächeln. "Miss Weasley!", sagte er und seine Stimme klang so großväterlich wie er für mich war. "Es ist so lange her, seit wir zum letzten Mal miteinander gesprochen haben. Zuerst einmal Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu ihrer neuen Position als Jägerin. Darf ich sagen, dass Sie vielleicht sogar in die Fußstapfen Ihres Bruders Charlie treten?"

Ich grinste und schüttelte meinen Kopf. "Das wird in der nächsten Zeit sicher nicht passieren, Professor."

Seine Halbmondgläser schimmerten auf seiner gekrümmten Nase. "Wie macht sich denn das Team dieses Jahr?"

Ich dachte an Ron und sein mangelndes Selbstbewusstsein. Die meisten Trainings waren furchtbar gewesen und ich verzog das Gesicht, wenn ich an unser erstes Spiel dachte. "Wir, ähm, zeigen, was wir können."

"Natürlich darf ich als Lehrer kein Team bevorzugen.", sagte er und seine blauen Augen funkelten. "Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du keinem sagen wirst, dass ich Gryffindor anfeuern werde."

"Ihr Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher.", erwiderte ich.

Ich fing an, mich zu fragen, warum Dumbledore in der Mitte des Flurs stehen geblieben war. Es war nicht so, als ob ich ungern mit dem Schulleiter sprach, aber Dumbledore hatte üblicherweise immer einen Grund für das, was er tat.

Er griff in seinen Umhang, zog ein kleines Pergamentstück hervor und beantwortete so meine ungestellte Frage. "Ginny, würdest du so nett sein und das hier Harry geben?" Er hielt mir die Notiz mit langen Fingern hin.

Ich nahm ihm das Pergament ab und vermutete, dass es um die Zeit für ihre nächste Unterrichtsstunde ging. Die Neugier überwältigte mich und ich schaute den Mann mit dem langen silbernen Haar an. "Professor, darf ich fragen, was Sie Harry beibringen?"

"Oh", sagte Dumbledore. "Ein bisschen von diesem und ein bisschen von jenem."

"Hat es etwas mit der Prophezeiung zu tun?"

Er sah sehr amüsiert aus, als er sagte: "Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass die Prophezeiung zerbrochen ist und niemand sie gehört hat, aber es wäre dumm von mir zu denken, dass du so eine Halbwahrheit glaubst."

_War das jetzt ein ja?_, fragte ich mich. So viele Sachen gingen mir durch den Kopf und ich wollte ihn alle fragen. Ich rollte das Pergament zusammen und steckte die Nachricht in meine Tasche. "Erinnern Sie sich daran, wie ich Sie nach dem Tagebuch gefragt habe?"

"Lebhaft."

"Haben Sie herausgefunden, wie V-Voldemort dadurch zurückkommen konnte?", fragte ich und fuhr fort. "Wie er zurück ins Leben kommen konnte?"

"Ich glaube, ich bin schon sehr viel näher dran, die Antwort dieses Rätsels zu finden.", erwiderte Dumbledore.

"Können Sie sie mir sagen?"

Dumbledore atmete schwer ein und sah sehr unentschieden aus. Er überlegte, ob ich dieses Wissen bekommen sollte. "Verzeihen Sie mir, Miss Weasley", sagte er sanft. "Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, werden Sie verstehen, warum ich es Ihnen nicht sagen konnte."

Ich war wirklich verletzt. Ich war diejenige gewesen, die von Tom Riddle besessen worden war. Ich war diejenige gewesen, die er benutzt hatte, um wieder an die Macht zu kommen. Warum sollte ich im Dunkeln gelassen werden? "Professor", sagte ich und sah ihm nicht in die Augen. "Erlauben Sie es nicht Ron und Hermine, eingeweiht zu sein?" Als er langsam nickte, fuhr ich fort. "Ich kann Harry auch helfen."

"Und das wirst du", sagte Dumbledore und seine abwesenden Augen wurden amüsierter als noch vor einer Sekunde. "Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, wirst du Harry auf eine Art helfen können, auf die Mr Weasley und Miss Granger es nicht können."

Ich starrte in seine wissenden Augen. Ich fragte mich, ob er die Veränderung in Harrys Verhalten mir gegenüber sehen konnte und sie anders interpretierte als ich. "Professor, was soll das heißen?"

"Meine Liebe", erwiderte Dumbledore, "man muss keine Gedanken lesen können, um das Herz zu übersetzen." Er lächelte und ließ mich verarbeiten, was er gesagt hatte. "Wenn du mich entschuldigst, Professor Slughorn hat mich zu einem Frühstück in sein Büro eingeladen." Er klopfte mir auf die Schulter und ging an mir vorbei.

Ich stand mehrere Sekunden lang da und beobachtete, wie Dumbledores purpurner Umhang im Wind eines offenen Fensters flatterte, bevor ich mich auf den Weg in die Große Halle machte. Er war ein merkwürdiger Mann und so rätselhaft. Was bedeuteten seine letzten Worte? Hatte er Harrys Gedanken gelesen und etwas entdeckt, das ich nicht sah?

Ich grübelte über unsere Unterhaltung nach, als ich in der Großen Halle ankam und das Goldene Trio fand. Ich zog das Pergament aus meiner Tasche und gab es ihm. "Hey, Harry, ich soll dir das hier geben."

Er sah erfreut aus, mich zu sehen. "Danke, Ginny!", sagte er, zog das Pergament auseinander und überflog es. "Das ist Dumbledores nächste Stunde! Montagabend!" Er lächelte noch breiter. "Wollen wir uns in Hogsmeade treffen, Ginny?"

_Was? Treffen? Alle drei?_ Wie lange hatte ich schon versucht, Teil des Goldenen Trios zu werden? Wie oft hatten sie mich zurück gelassen? Und wenn ich endlich damit zurecht komme und andere finde, mit denen ich mich treffen kann, dann werde ich eingeladen?

Genervt von meinem unglücklichen Glück sagte ich: "Ich bin mit Dean dort - vielleicht sehen wir uns ja." Ich winkte ihnen, bevor ich ging. Ich sah allerdings noch, wie enttäuscht er aussah. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, dann hatte er sich auf den Ausflug gefreut, weil wir dann _zusammen_ gehen konnten ...

_Nicht_, dachte ich. _Harry steht nicht auf dich._

**TBC ...**

**

* * *

Ü/N: **Danke für die zwei Reviews, ich hab mich sehr darüber gefreut, von euch zu hören und dass wirklich noch Interesse an der FF besteht, trotz der großen Pausen, die zwischen den Kapiteln vor diesem Dezember lagen.


	36. 4 Dezember: Übersetzung des Herzens II

**4. Dezember: Übersetzung des Herzens**

Kurz nach dem Frühstück gingen Dean und ich Hand in Hand nach Hogsmeade. Ich war sehr nervös wegen unseres Dates, das er so unbedingt mit mir haben wollte, aber nicht, weil ich nicht gehen wollte, sondern weil ich Angst davor hatte, dass er versuchen würde, mich zu küssen.

Wir waren schon drei Monate zusammen und ich hatte ihn immer noch nicht geküsst. _Okay_, wir hatten uns geküsst, aber wir hatten uns nicht _geküsst,_ wenn ihr versteht, was ich meine. Ich küsste ihn schnell auf die Wange oder die Lippen, aber es dauerte nicht mehr als ein paar Sekunden. Anders fühlte es sich peinlich an.

Und das war _ich_ und ich liebte küssen.

Das Wetter war an diesem Tag furchtbar. Es hatte vorhin geschneit und das weiße Puder lag zertreten am Boden. Schneeregen sollte angeblich bald einsetzen. Ich hatte meine wärmsten Sachen angezogen und schaute zu Dean.

"Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte ich.

"Madam Puddifoot's", erwiderte er.

_Na super_, dachte ich sarkastisch. _Wir gehen an den romantischsten Ort in Hogsmeade. Er wird erwarten, dass ich ihn küsse und küsse und wieder küsse. Ich kann mit diesem Druck nicht umgehen. Vielleicht will er auch nur einen von ihren berühmten Eisbechern. Ja, das wird es wahrscheinlich sein._

Ich versuchte mich von diesen Gedanken abzulenken und sagte: "Glaubst du, dass wir später Zeit dazu haben werden, uns mit Ron und Hermine zu treffen?"

"Ich weiß nicht", erwiderte Dean. "Wir werden sehen."

"Und ich will erst einen Brief an Mum verschicken." Hatte ich das wirklich gerade gesagt? Ich musste nichts derartiges tun. Ich versuchte nur, ein romantisches Treffen hinauszuzögern. _Du bist ein Feigling, Ginny_, sagte ich zu mir.

Dean war in der letzten Zeit nicht er selbst gewesen. Normalerweise waren wir dazu in der Lage, Scherze zu machen und miteinander Spaß zu haben, aber die letzten Wochen waren wirklich merkwürdig gewesen. Es hatte kurz nach den Auswahlspielen für die Quidditchmanschaft angefangen. Ich war ausgewählt worden und vielleicht war es ihm peinlich, von seiner eigenen Freundin geschlagen worden zu sein. Außerdem war da noch die Tatsache, dass er nicht versucht hatte, mit mir rumzuknutschen. Die meisten Typen würden zumindest einen Versuch wagen.

Wir sagten ziemlich wenig zu einander, als wir auf dem Weg zur Poststelle waren. Als wir angekommen waren, durchsuchte ich meine Taschen und behauptete, dass ich den Brief in meinem Zimmer vergessen hatte. Ich überlegte, ob ich zurückgehen und ihn holen sollte, aber Dean wurde ungeduldig.

Als wir am Honigtopf vorbeigingen, schaute ich durch das Fenster und sah, wie Slughorn mit Harry sprach. Ich grinste und vermutete, dass Harry gerade_ wieder _einem Treffen des Slug-Clubs entkommen war. Dann verdunkelte sich mein Gesicht, als ich daran dachte, dass ich am Montag würde teilnehmen müssen.

"Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?", fragte Dean und drückte meine Hand.

"Was?", fragte ich. "Oh. Ich hab nur gerade daran gedacht, dass ich am Montag zum zweiten Treffen von Slughorn gehen muss. Harry trifft sich mit Dumbledore in dieser Zeit, deshalb kann er das Training da nicht abhalten."

"Ich hab gehört, dass Slughorn nicht so schlecht ist.", sagte Dean. "Irgendwie wünsche ich mir, in seiner Klasse zu sein. Weißt du, was er ihnen am ersten Tag gezeigt hat?"

"Nein", erwiderte ich und hörte ihm nicht wirklich zu. Wir gingen an Zonkos Scherzartikelladen vorbei und es machte mich traurig, dass die Besitzer ihn verlassen hatten. Ich starrte an die vernagelten Fenster und hörte Dean wieder zu.

"... Ich glaube, dass Hermine Ron gerochen hat.", erwiderte Dean. Er musste über den Liebestrank sprechen, den Slughorn allen Sechsklässlern gezeigt hatte. Tatsächlich hatte Hermine das holzige Aroma des Fuchsbaus gerochen, das zu allen Weasleymännern gehörte. "Kannst du dir denken, was ich riechen würde?", fragte er.

Wir kamen an die Kreuzung auf der Straße, die entweder zurück zum Schloss führte oder zu Madam Puddifoot's. Ich erschauderte durch die kalte Oktoberluft und wickelte meinen Mantel fester um mich. Ich blieb abrupt stehen und schaute Dean an, der darauf wartete, dass ich auch etwas zu unserer Unterhaltung beitrug.

"Ginny, wir müssen das nicht tun, wenn du nicht willst."

Ich runzelte die Stirn. "Nein ... ich will ..." Aber ich musste nervös schlucken.

Dean schüttelte seinen Kopf und ließ meine Hand los. "Warum ist das so merkwürdig, Ginny?"

Also hatte er es bemerkt. Ich blinzelte mehrere Male, bevor ich antwortete und versuchte den besten Ansatz zu finden. "Ich weiß es nicht, Dean."

"Magst du mich?"

"Natürlich tue ich das!", erwiderte ich. "Es ist nur ..."

"Merkwürdig."

"Ja", stimmte ich zu. "Ich dachte, wir würden gut zusammen passen, weißt du?"

"Wir hatten immer Spaß zusammen", sagte Dean. "Wir waren wirklich gute Freunde."

"Genau!", erwiderte ich.

"Wir kennen uns seit Jahren und sind erst seit drei Monaten zusammen. Natürlich brauchen wir etwas Zeit, um uns daran zu gewöhnen.", sagte Dean.

Das ergab Sinn. Ich dachte ein paar Sekunden lang darüber nach. Natürlich war das der Grund. Wir brauchten nur etwas Zeit, um uns an die Beziehung zu gewöhnen. Ich lächelte ihn süß an und nahm wieder seine Hand.

Er war ein paar Sekunden lang still. Der Schneeregen fiel vom Himmel. Eis legte sich auf seine Mütze. Sein ernstes Gesicht verzog sich zu einem bösen Grinsen und er beugte sich schnell nach unten. Er formte einen Schneeball und sagte: "Ginny, wenn du es besser wüsstest, dann würdest du jetzt davon rennen."

"Du hinterhältiger Junge!", zischte ich. Ich sprintete von ihm weg, als er den Ball nach mir warf. Ich lachte, weil er mich verfehlt hatte. Ich drehte mich um und beobachtete, wie Dean einen anderen Ball formte und rannte so schnell wie möglich auf ihn zu.

"Ooompfth!", grunzte er, als ich ihn umwarf. Er fiel auf den Boden und rutschte ein paar Meter weiter.

"Haha!", rief ich. "Gewonnen!"

Dean stand auf, klopfte den Schnee von seiner Kleidung und sah wütend aus. Mein Siegesgeheul war nur von kurzer Dauer und ich schaute ihn genervt an. Ich sagte ihm, dass er sich nicht so anstellen sollte, aber er hatte mich reingelegt. Anstatt sich zu ärgern, fing er an zu lachen und jagte hinter mir her.

Als es zu kalt wurde, um bei diesem Wetter zu kämpfen, umarmten wir uns und Dean rieb mir über den Rücken, um mich zu wärmen. Endlich fühlte es sich so an, als würde ich in seine Arme gehören. Ich schaute in seine dunklen Augen, lehnte mich näher zu seinem Gesicht und schloss meine Augen langsam. Wir waren nur Zentimeter von einander entfernt ...

"Du verhälst dich bescheuert, Katie!"

Ich schaute mich um, um zu sehen, wer uns unterbrochen hatte. Es war Leanne, eine Siebtklässlerin, die neben Katie Bell herlief. Katie, die zu unserem Hausteam gehörte, hielt ein Päckchen in ihrer Hand.

"Du verstehst das nicht.", sagte Katie, aber es klang nicht nach ihr. Sie klag so, als wäre sie weit entfernt, als ob sie ihre wirkliche Persönlichkeit in Hogsmeade gelassen hatte.

"Du kannst das nicht mit ins Schloss nehmen!", schrie Leanne lauter als vorhin.

"Lass uns reingehen, bevor sie zu Filch kommen. Wettrennen. Ich zähle bis drei."

"LOS!", schrie ich, bevor er anfangen konnte zu zählen. Ich ließ die streitenden Mädchen und meinen überraschten Freund lachend hinter mir zurück. Als ich außer Atem beim Eingangstor ankam, hätte ich nie erwartet, was mit Katie passieren würde.

Sie war ernsthaft verletzt. Hätte sie das Halsband mit mehr Haut berührt, wäre sie gestorben. Sie wurde ins St Mungos gebracht und unserem Quidditch-Team fehlte eine Jägerin.

Natürlich vermutete Harry, dass Malfoy hinter dem Angriff steckte, aber laut Hermine hatte der Slytherin zu dieser Zeit bei McGonagall nachsitzen müssen. Aber wie ich Harry kannte, würde dieses kleine Detail ihn nicht überzeugen.

Unglücklicherweise hatte ich Harry die Notiz für die nächste Unterrichtsstunde mit Dumbledore gegeben und die war zufälligerweise während des nächsten Abendessens mit Slughorn. Murrend wünschte ich mir, dass ich das Pergament verloren hätte und überlegte, ob ich es so wie die Slytherins machen und einfach vor meinem Elend davonlaufen sollte, aber Hermine bestand darauf, dass ich diesen Abend hinging.

"Außerdem", sagte Hermine, als wir zusammen zu Slughorns Büro gingen, "schuldest du mir was. Ich muss immer alleine hingehen. Es gibt nur eine bestimmte Dosis von Cormac, die ein Mädchen alleine ertragen kann." Sie erschauderte, als sie an den großen Gryffindor dachte.

Ich musste mich sehr bemühen, um mein Mittagessen im Magen zu behalten. Wenn dieser Junge irgendwann in unser Team aufgenommen werden würde, dann würde ich es verlassen. Ich konnte nicht mit so einem Idioten zusammen spielen. Glücklicherweise nahm das eine bestimmte Hexe in die Hand, die unerkannt bleiben will, und Ron wurde unser Hüter. Er war vielleicht nicht der begabteste, aber er war definitiv ein viel besserer Teamspieler.

"Steht Cormac auf dich, Hermine?", flötete ich, obwohl das Risiko bestand, dass die Antwort mich anekeln konnte.

Hermine sah mich entsetzt an. "Ich will nicht darüber nachdenken.", sagte sie. "Auch wenn er will, dass ich mit ihm zu der Weihnachtsfeier gehe."

"Du hast natürlich nein gesagt.", versicherte ich mich. Nachdem sie genickt hatte, konzentrierte ich mich auf den anderen Teil ihrer Aussage. "Eine Weihnachtsfeier?"

"Ich nehme an, dass das ziemlich beliebt gewesen ist, als er früher hier unterrichtet hat. Jeder, der berühmt genug ist, um in Slughorns Gunst zu stehen, wird eingeladen. "Ich habe gehört, dass Eldred Worple und Joanne Rowling dieses Jahr dabei sein werden."

"Joanne Rowling?", wiederholte ich. "Meine Mum hat mir früher immer die Geschichte, die sie geschrieben hat, vorgelesen ... _Hase und Miss Biene_ ... aber wer ist Edward Wimple?"

"Eldred Worple", korrigierte sie mich und schaute in mein verwirrtes Gesicht. "Ehrlich, Ginny, von Zeit zu Zeit solltest du wirklich mal ein Buch lesen. Er hat _Blutsbrüder: Mein Leben unter Vampiren_ geschrieben.

"Und wir können eine Verabredung mitbringen?"

"Ja", antwortete Hermine.

"Du solltest dich besser beeilen, wenn du vor Lavender liegen willst. Du wirst doch Ron mitbringen, oder?"

"Das ist eine Möglichkeit", sagte sie beiläufig. Wir gingen um die Ecke und standen vor Slughorns Büro. Wir konnten schon hören, wie die Leute sich drinnen unterhielten. "Er hat das Datum noch nicht festgelegt, hauptsächlich weil er will, dass Harry dabei ist. Ich glaube nicht, dass er sich da auch rauswinden kann."

Ich kicherte. Harry hatte Glück genug gehabt, diesen Abendessen bis jetzt aus dem Weg zu gehen. Wenn ich er wäre, dann hatte ich das gleiche gemacht. Ich hätte es gehasst, wenn Leute vor mir herumschwänzeln würden, nur weil ich eine schlimme Vergangenheit hatte, die mich berühmt macht.

Hermine öffnete die Bürotür und schob mich hinein. Die Mitglieder des Slug-Clubs waren in der Mitte des Zimmers und sprachen mit einer anscheinend sehr bekannten Person. Ich schaute zu Hermine und sie zuckte spitzbübisch mit den Schultern.

"Ginny!", begrüßte mich Slughorn. Er eilte mit wabbelndem Bauch auf mich zu. Die Enden seines Schnurrbarts wippten auf und ab. "Harry hat seine Meinung also nicht geändert?" Er schaute von mir zu Hermine und wir schüttelten beide den Kopf. "Sehr schade. Ich habe heute eine ganz besondere Überraschung für meine Quidditch-Spieler. Er zeigte auf die Schülermenge. "Miss Jones", sprach er jemanden an.

Die Menge teilte sich. In der Mitte stand eine Frau, die nur ein paar Zentimeter größer als ich war. Ich erkannte sie sofort. Ihr dunkles Haar und ihre grauen Augen waren unverwechselbar. Ich hatte sie oft in _Quidditch Illustrated_ gesehen. Vor mir stand die Kapitänin der Holyhead Harpies, Gwenog Jones.

"Ich würde Ihnen gerne eine sehr faszinierende junge Dame vorstellen." Slughorn führte sie zu mir. "Ginny Weasley."

Ich war fasziniert, als ich ihre Hand schüttelte. Ich schaffte es, ein "Hallo" herauszubringen. Das war _die_ Gwenog Jones, die Treiberin eines internationalen Quidditch-Teams. Sie hatte ihr Team letztes Jahr auf den dritten Platz geführt und wie es aussah, würden sie dieses Jahr an die Spitze kommen. Ihr Team schien fehlerlos zu sein.

"Horace hat mir ein Ohr über dich und Harry Potter abgeschwatzt.", sagte sie. "Man sagt, dass Harry der beste Sucher ist, den die Schule seit Jahren gesehen hat."

Ich nickte. "Das ist er."

"Aber man sagt, dass du auch ein Naturtalent bist.", sagte sie. Sie hielt ein Omniglas hoch. "Horace war so freundlich, mir etwas Filmmaterial zu liefern." Sie hob es an ihre Augen und schaute durch es hindurch. Nach ein paar Sekunden sagte sie: "Ich sehe, was er meint."

"Danke, Miss Jones.", sagte ich, weil ich nicht wusste, was ich sonst sagen sollte.

"Nenn mich Gwenog", sagte sie und fragte dann: "Du hast noch zwei Jahre Schule vor dir?" Nachdem ich genickt hatte, fuhr sie fort: "Du kannst nur besser werden." Sie griff in ihre Tasche und zog eine Karte hervor. Sie gab sie mir. "Wenn du deinen Abschluss hast, dann schau mal bei uns vorbei. Vielleicht brauchen wir dein Talent."

Ich nahm ihre Karte und schaute sie an. Ihr Name stand in schimmernden goldenen Buchstaben ganz oben auf der Karte, gefolgt von ihrem Status als Kapitänin, ihrer Position und ihrer Adresse. Ich war sprachlos, als ich die Karte in meiner Hand drehte. Eine professionelle Quidditch-Spielerin glaubte, dass ich talentiert war und hatte mir eine Chance angeboten, von der ich bis jetzt nur hatte träumen können.

"Es ist schade, dass ich Harry Potter nicht treffen konnte.", sagte sie, als sie meine Faszination wegen ihrer Karte sah. "Ich hätte ihm auch gerne meine Karte gegeben."

Ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein und ihr sagen, dass in ihrem Team nur Frauen waren, was sie sicherlich wusste. Sie musste meine Verwirrung richtig gedeutet haben, weil sie grinste. "Ich kenne einige Teams, die ihn liebend gerne hätten, obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass ich sehr in Versuchung geraten bin, die Nur-Hexen-Regel über Bord zu werfen."

Ich grinste zurück. Alle Artikel über sie sagten, wie sehr sie Konkurrenz liebte. Wenn sie bereit war, Harry einem anderen Team zu überlassen, musste es stimmen. Aber es gab ein Problem. "Er wird ein Auror werden", sagte ich.

Gwenog nickte verständnisvoll. "Ich habe nichts anderes von ihm erwartet."

Slughorn unterbrach uns und erinnerte uns daran, dass das Abendessen bald kalt sein würde. Ich setzte mich neben Gwenog und fing an, Steak-und-Nierenpastete zu essen und an meinem Kürbissaft zu nippen. Wir tauschten Quidditchgeschichten aus, lachten und genossen die angenehme Atmosphäre. Am Ende des Abend machten wir mehrere Fotos.

Nachdem das Abendessen zu ende war, war ich unendlich dankbar, dass Hermine mich zu diesem Treffen gezwungen hatte. Ich hielt die Karte immer noch in der Hand, als ich mich zu ihr drehte, aber bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, sagte sie: "Hab ich nicht gesagt, dass du dir das nicht entgehen lassen willst?" Ich umarmte meine Freundin wortlos.

**TBC ...**

**Ü/N: **Danke für die Reviews.


	37. 5 Dezember: Übersetzung des Herzens III

**5. Dezember: Übersetzung des Herzens**

Harry ließ sich sehr viel Zeit damit, Katie zu ersetzen. Als er schließlich Dean fragte, war dieser außer sich, weil er zum Team gehören durfte. Ich freute mich auch für ihn. Seamus war nicht so erfreut, er behauptete, dass er Dean trainiert hatte und es nicht fair war. Ich fand das schwachsinnig, weil Dean definitiv der Bessere bei den Auswahlspielen gewesen war.

Das erste Training lief sehr gut ... abgesehen von Ron. Ich verstand nicht, wie mein Bruder nach all dem Training noch _schlechter _werden konnte. Nachdem er Demelza verletzt hatte, beendete Harry endlich das Training.

Dean und ich gingen Hand in Hand, nachdem wir die Umkleideräume verlassen hatten. Er redete aufgeregt von dem kommenden Spiel und ich lobte ihn, weil er sich sehr gut gemacht hatte. Ich lächelte. Nach unserem Gespräch in Hogsmeade lief es sehr gut zwischen uns. Es war nicht mehr so peinlich, wenn wir zusammen waren.

Als wir die Abkürzung zum Gryffindorturm nahmen, hielt Dean mich in dem leeren Gang auf. Schüchtern zog er ein Stück Papier aus seinem Umhang und entfaltete es. "Ich wollte dir das hier geben, Ginny", sagte er und gab mir das Papier.

Ich hielt den Atem an, als ich es ansah. Es war ein Porträt von mir, mit unglaublich vielen Details. Ich fühlte mich, als würde ich in den Spiegel schauen. Er hatte meine Haarfarbe genau getroffen und sogar die Strähne nicht vergessen, die mir oft ins Gesicht hing. Er hatte sich an jede meiner Sommersprossen erinnert. "Das ist fantastisch.", flüsterte ich und fragte, ob er Magie benutzt hatte, um die kleinen Details zu zeichnen.

"Nein", erwiderte er.

"Wo hast du das gelernt?"

"Kunstunterricht in der Grundschule", erwiderte er. "Obwohl ich es schon immer sehr gut konnte, sogar bevor Mum mich in die Muggelschule geschickt hat."

Und als ich in diesem Moment auf das bewundernswerte Porträt von mir sah und wusste, dass er Stunden dafür gebraucht haben musste, wusste, dass er mein Gesicht so gut kennen musste, um all diese kleinen Details einzuzeichnen, da wollte ich ihn küssen. Ich faltete die Zeichnung so schnell ich konnte zusammen und steckte sie in die Tasche, bevor ich ihn gegen die Wand drückte und genau das tat.

Und ich dachte nicht, dass ich einen Freund küssen würde. Ich dachte nicht, dass es merkwürdig war. In diesem stillen Gang war nichts anderes wichtig. Er war mein Freund und ich war seine Freundin und ich wollte ihn küssen ... ich wollte ...

"He!"

Minuten später schlug ich den versteckten Eingang so stark zu wie ich konnte. Ich wischte Tränen der Wut und Verletztheit aus meinen Augen und weigerte mich, Gefühle zuzulassen, die ich noch nicht einmal verstand. Es stand nicht auf meiner Liste von Dingen, die ich vor meinem Tod tun wollte, von meinem Bruder und Harry beim Knutschen mit meinem Freund erwischt zu werden.

Rons Worte waren keine anderen als die, die er sonst sagen würde, aber der Augenblick war anders gewesen. Er hatte eine intime Situation unterbrachen und ich war aus mehreren Gründen fuchsteufelswild. Erstens hatte er kein Recht dazu, mir zu sagen, mit wem ich gehen, auf wen ich stehen und wen ich küssen oder knutschen oder, wenn es mein Wunsch war, mit wem ich schlafen sollte. Zweitens war er zu feige, um den Mut aufzubringen und Hermine zu fragen, ob sie mit ihm ausgehen wollte und jetzt war er wütend, weil ich _glücklich_ war.

Ich stürmte die Wendeltreppe, die zur Fetten Dame führte, hinauf und ging noch mal alle Sachen durch, die ich zu Ron gesagt hatte. Kochend erkannte ich, dass ich eine Linie übertreten hatte, die ich nicht hatte übertreten wollen. Hätte ich klarer gedacht, dann hätte ich Ron vielleicht verständlich machen können, was ich meinte, aber ich war fuchsteufelswild gewesen und hatte meine Worte nicht kontrollieren können.

Und es hatte definitiv nicht geholfen, dass Ron die ganze Zeit versucht hatte, mich zu verhexen. Er hatte Glück gehabt, dass ich keine freie Bahn gehabt hatte, um ihn zu treffen. Er hatte mich vielleicht verfehlt, aber ich würde das nicht tun. Er sollte sich glücklich schätzen, dass Harry ihn gegen die Wand gedrängt hatte ...

... _Harry_ ...

Und das war der dritte Grund, warum ich so aufgebracht war. Ich hatte nie gewollt, dass Harry sah, wie ich Dean küsste oder jemand anderen, um genau zu sein, aber das war nicht die Hauptursache für den dritten Grund meiner Wut.

Als Dean und ich auseinander gefahren waren, hatte Harry einen sehr neugierigen Gesichtsausdruck gehabt. Während Ron mich angeschrieen hatte, hatte Dean versucht, Harry für sich zu gewinnen und ihn angegrinst wie ein Kind, das mit der Hand in der Keksdose erwischt worden war. Harry hatte das Grinsen nicht erwidert und Dean hatte sich dazu entschlossen, zu gehen.

Dieser Ausdruck war nicht von seinem Gesicht gewichen, als Ron und ich uns gestritten hatten. Harry hatte erst dann etwas gesagt, als Ron dabei war, mich zu beleidigen. Harry hatte sich erst dann bewegt, als Ron mit seinem Zauberstab auf mich gezeigt hatte und zwischen meinen Bruder und mich getreten war. Harry hatte erst gehandelt, als Ron mich fast mit einem orangenen Spruch getroffen hatte und er ihn so stark gegen die Wand gedrängt, dass ich hätte schwören können, dass er jemand anders war.

Ich kam vor der Fetten Dame an und sie saß schnarchend da. Ich murmelte ihr das Passwort zu, aber sie rührte sich nicht. Ich nutzte ihr Zögern und dachte wieder über den Blick nach, den Harry mir zugeworfen hatte. Ich verstand ihn nicht, diesen Blick, den ich nicht erkannte, den Blick, den er mir noch nie zugeworfen hatte, den Blick, von dem ich schwören konnte, dass er nur Eifersucht bedeutete ...

_Halt die Klappe, Ginny ... er ist nicht eifersüchtig ... er war es noch nie und wird es auch nie sein ..._

"DOXIEMIST!", schrie ich die Fette Dame an, die so erschrocken war, dass sie beinahe aus ihrem Rahmen gesprungen wäre. Sie sah so aus, als wollte sie etwas sagen, aber als sie mein wütendes Gesicht sah, verkniff sie sich die Bemerkung und das Portrait schwang zur Seite.

Dean wartete auf mich, als ich in den Gemeinschaftsraum stürmte. Ich versuchte ihm schnell gute Nacht zu sagen, aber er nahm meine Hand und versuchte, mich zu beruhigen. Ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein, drückte seine Hand und wünschte ihm erneut eine gute Nacht. Ich drehte ihm den Rücken zu und ging in die Richtung der Mädchenschlafsäle, als er etwas sagte, das mich versteinern ließ.

"Hast du den Blick gesehen, den Harry mir zugeworfen hat?", fragte Dean. "Glaubst du, dass er auf dich steht?"

Ohne mich umzudrehen zwang ich mich dazu zu lachen und die Gefühle zu ignorieren, die seine Worte in mir ausgelöst hatten. "Keine Chance, Dean", erwiderte ich. "Ich bin für ihn wie seine kleine Schwester. Aber wenn du dir Sorgen machst, ich glaube er kommt bald zurück."

Ohne weiteres Wort ging ich die Treppen hinauf. Ich riss mir meinen Quidditchumhang vom Leib, nachdem ich die Tür hinter mir zugeknallt hatte, und warf ihn in die Ecke. Ich durchwühlte meine Kommode und fand meinen Schlafanzug, während ich über die heutigen Ereignisse nachdachte.

_Harry steht auf mich_.

Nein, tut er nicht.

_Aber dieser Blick, den er dir zugeworfen hat._

Das war der Blick, den ein Bruder einem zuwerfen würde.

_Aber Ron hat dich nicht so angesehen._

Ja, aber Ron ist ein Idiot.

_Gutes Argument._

Ich durfte nicht so denken. Seit ich Harry in King's Cross getroffen hatte, hatte ich mir blödsinnige Hoffnungen gemacht, irrational darauf gewartet, dass er mich bemerkt und wertvolle Zeit damit verschwendet, jeden kleinen Blick, der er mir zuwarf, überzubewerten und jedes kleine Wort und jede verdammte Bewegung von ihm. Ich hatte keine Lust mehr darauf.

Als ich später im Bett lag und an die Decke starrte, entschied ich, dass dieser Blick, dieser ach so neugierige Blick nichts anderes war als der Blick, den Harry jemandem zuwarf, der für ihn wie eine kleine Schwester war und die er beschützen wollte. So einfach war das. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Aber meine Träume erzählten eine andere Geschichte. Ich war wieder in diesem Gang, aber nicht mit Dean, sondern mit Harry. Harry, nicht Dean, war es, der mich küsste und das war etwas, das Brüder nicht taten. Es war einfach, meine Gedanken zu betrügen, aber bei meinen Träumen war das unmöglich.

Im Bezug auf Ron waren die nächsten Tage schrecklich. Jedes Mal, wenn er an mir vorbei ging, starrte er stur gerade aus und weigerte sich, mich anzusehen. Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass es möglich wäre, dass Ron noch schlechter wurde, aber unglücklicherweise ging es doch und er schaffte es sogar, Demelza zum Weinen zu bringen. Ich schwöre, er war kurz davor gewesen, Harry eine reinzuhauen.

Ich hatte erwartet, dass Ron nach unserem Streit handeln würde. Ich hatte mit Rons Wut mir gegenüber gerechnet, aber sie hielt nie mehr als ein paar Tage an. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Hermine den größten Teil von Rons Wut abbekommen würde. Ron war überhaupt nicht dazu gebracht worden, einen Schritt auf Hermine zuzugehen.

Als Hermine mich den Tränen nahe am Abend vor unserem ersten Quidditchspiel aufsuchte, zögerte ich sehr, bevor ich ihr erklärte, warum Ron sich so anders verhielt. Nachdem ich ihr schließlich erzählt hatte, dass ich Ron gesagt hatte, dass sie Krum geküsst hatte, schwieg Hermine für mehrere Minuten.

"Warum hast du ihm von Viktor erzählen müssen?", flüsterte Hermine und wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch über die Nase. "Es ist seit über einem Jahr vorbei. Es bedeutet nichts mehr."

"Ich konnte nicht klar denken. Es tut mir Leid.", sagte ich. Ich fühlte mich schrecklich, wenn ich daran dachte, wie sehr ich ihre Chancen vermindert hatte.

"Warum muss er so wütend auf mich sein?", fragte Hermine, mehr sich selbst als mich. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und stand auf. Als ich sie fragte, wo sie hingehen wollte, sagte sie: "Ich muss alleine sein." Sie verließ mein Zimmer ohne mich anzuschauen. Ich konnte ihr nicht vorwerfen, dass sie wütend auf mich war. _Ich _wäre auch wütend auf mich gewesen.

Aber Hermine würde ihre Wut über mich am nächsten Abend vergessen haben.

Ron sah verwirrt aus, als er in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam. Als er das Porträtloch verschloss, jubelten die Gryffindors ihm zu und ich klopfte ihm sogar auf die Schulter. Er versuchte verzweifelt, seine Freude darüber zu verbergen, dass er im Mittelpunkt stand. Ich drückte seine Hand, als ich ihm sagte: "Ich bin vielleicht noch wütend auf dich, aber du hast wirklich klasse gespielt."

Lavender tauchte hinter mir auf, bevor Ron etwas erwidern konnte und kicherte unkontrolliert. Sie lehnte sich zu Ron, flüsterte etwas in sein Ohr und nach ein paar Sekunden war Rons Grinsen breiter als Cormacs Körper. Er lächelte mir spöttisch zu und nickte in Lavenders Richtung. Sie griff nach seiner Hand und führte ihn von mir weg. Sie setzten sich in den nächsten Sessel und fingen an, sich heftig zu küssen.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum herrschte eine Totenstille, während alle die peinliche Szene beobachteten, die sich vor ihnen abspielte. Als Harry hereinkam, brach die Menge wieder in Jubel aus und gratulierte unserem Kapitän. Ich blieb am Rand stehen, weil ich noch einmal mit Harry sprechen wollte, bevor ich ins Bett ging.

Ich warf meinem Bruder und seiner Knutschgefährtin einen Blick zu und mir wurde fast schlecht. Nachdem Harry sich von der Menge befreit hatte, sprach ich kurz mit ihm und ging dann weg, damit er in Ruhe über die Handlungen seines besten Freundes nachdenken konnte. Als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich sie.

Hermine, die zwischen Cormac und Romilda eingequetscht war, starrte auf Ron und Lavender. Ihr Gesicht sprach Bände. Ihr Mund stand leicht offen und bewegte sich, so als ob sie etwas sagen wollte und ihre Unterlippe begann zu zittern. Ihre Augen glitzerten, als das Kerzenlicht auf ihre Pupillen fiel und ich verstand nicht, warum die Tränen noch nicht angefangen hatten zu fließen. Ich wollte gerade zu ihr gehen, als mich eine Hand wegzog.

"Gutes Spiel, Ginny!, sagte Dean, küsste mich auf die Lippen und lenkte mich für einen Moment ab. Ich drehte mich schnell um, aber Hermine war verschwunden. Auch wenn ich nicht wusste, wohin, sah ich, wie Harry durch das Porträtloch kletterte und ich nahm an, dass er ihr folgen wollte.

"Mein Bruder ist der größte Idiot, den ich kenne.", murmelte ich und schaute wieder zurück zu meinem Freund.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es ist ja nicht so, als ob er und Hermine zusammen gewesen wären, oder?"

Ich wollte gar nichts sagen. Zwei der wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben verstanden sich momentan alles andere als gut mit mir und ich wollte es mir nicht auch noch mit einer dritten Person verscherzen. Ich brachte das beste Lächeln zu stande, zu dem ich im Moment fähig war, sagte Dean, dass ich schlafen ging und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum, mitsamt der küssenden Aale.

**TBC ...**


	38. 6 Dezember: Übersetzung des Herzens IV

**6. Dezember: Übersetzung des Herzens**

Am nächsten Tag kam Hermine sehr schnell zu mir. Als ich sah, wie sie auf mich zukam, rechnete ich damit, dass wir sofort über Ron sprechen würden. Stattdessen umarmte sie mich, entschuldigte sich dafür, dass sie so kühl mir gegenüber gewesen war und fing an, über die Weihnachtsfeier zu sprechen. Ich hörte kaum zu, weil ich versuchte, sie zu verstehen. Sie tat so, als ob alles in Ordnung wäre und machte das auch ziemlich gut.

In den nächsten Wochen wurde die Situation nicht besser. Ron und Lavender küssten sich bei jeder Gelegenheit. Jeder in Rons Nähe sah ziemlich unbehaglich aus. Ich wette, dass Harry einmal in seinem Leben glücklich darüber war, wenn sie Unterricht hatten, weil Ron und Lavender dann voneinander getrennt waren. Insgeheim war ich sehr froh darüber, dass die Zwillinge Langziehohren erfunden hatten und keine Langziehlippen.

Hermine ging ihnen so gut es ging aus dem Weg, was ziemlich einfach war, wenn sie zusammen waren. Ich bin aber nicht sicher, wie sie es geschafft hatte, sich einen Schlafsaal mit Lavender zu teilen. Ich stellte mir vor, wie sie versuchte einzuschlafen und sich wahrscheinlich ein Kissen an die Ohren drückte, während Lavender und Parvati sich kichernd über Ron unterhielten. Vielleicht hatte sie den Impertublespruch verwendet.

"Kannst du endlich damit aufhören, Ginny?", flüsterte Hermine mir in der Bibliothek zu. Ich hatte umsonst versucht, sie dazu zu bringen, wieder mit Ron zu sprechen. "Ich werde nicht mit ihm sprechen. Ich habe nichts getan, um dieses Verhalten zu verdienen, abgesehen davon, dass ich Viktor Krum geküsst habe."

Ich lenkte mich ab, indem ich auf den Tisch schaute. "Es tut mir wirklich Leid.", sagte ich und versuchte mich für den Schnitzer zu entschuldigen, der mir vor Wochen unterlaufen war. Ich hatte mir vielleicht jede Gelegenheit darauf verbaut, Hermine als meine Schwägerin zu sehen und fühlte mich deshalb furchtbar.

"Wir haben das doch schon besprochen!", zischte sie und blätterte die Seiten ihres Zauberkustbuches um. Ich hörte, wie Peeves ein Weihnachtslied im Gang summte. "Du hast nicht wissen können, wie Ron reagieren wird. Ich werfe dir überhaupt nichts vor. Ron ist sehr gut dazu in der Lage, ganz allein ein Idiot zu sein."

Ich nickte, aber ich wurde das Gefühl einfach nicht los, dass ich für alles verantwortlich war. Ich wollte mehr dazu sagen, aber Hermine wechselte schnell das Thema.

"Außerdem", sagte sie. "müssen wir uns im Moment Sorgen um Harry machen."

Mein Herz schlug schneller. Als ich ihr erzählt hatte, dass Ron und Harry mich in dem Gang mit Dean erwischt hatten, hatte ich ihr nicht von Harrys Blick erzählt. Ich hatte gedacht, dass das nichts mit der momentanen Situation zu tun gehabt hatte und ich hatte Hermine nicht mit Harrys neuen großer-Bruder-Gefühlen mir gegenüber belästigen wollen. Ich war glücklich darüber, dass sie es bemerkt hatte, ohne dass ich etwas hatte sagen müssen.

"Ich hab auf dem Klo gehört, wie ein paar Mädchen planen, Harry einen Liebestrank unterzujubeln.", erwiderte Hermine und zerstörte meine neue Theorie darüber, dass sie Harrys Verhalten mir gegenüber bemerkt hatte. "Die Feier ist morgen. Er wird große Probleme haben, wenn er nicht bald jemanden fragt."

Ich stellte mir vor, wie ich Harrys Einladung annahm und Hand in Hand mit ihm zu Slughorns Büro ging. Ich schüttelte dieses Bild aus meinem Kopf und raffte meine Sachen zusammen. Ich erzählte ihr, dass ich mit Dean verabredet war.

Ich ging schnell um die Ecke und rannte geradewegs in Draco Malfoy hinein. Meine Bücher flogen in alle Richtungen. Ich bückte mich, um meine Sachen aufzuheben und schaute zu ihm hoch. Er sah aus, als hätte er seit Wochen nicht mehr geschlafen.

"Pass auf, wo du hingehst, Weasley.", schnarrte er, trat auf eines meiner Bücher und ging in die Bibliothek. Er sagte nichts mehr.

Ich murmelte ein paar Schimpfwörter und starrte in Richtung Bibliothek, während ich mir überlegte, auf wie viele verschiedene Arten ich ihn verhexen konnte, wenn wir uns das nächste Mal begegneten. Ich wandte mich wieder meinen Büchern zu und schaute plötzlich in die schönsten smaragdfarbenen Augen, die ich je gesehen hatte.

Harry hatte sich neben mich gekniet und hielt mir mein Zaubertrankbuch vor die Nase. Er grinste mich verlegen an. "Alles in Ordnung, Ginny?"

Ich nickte und alles um mich herum schien zu schmelzen, als ich ihn ansah. "Ich hab nur meine Sachen fallen lassen.", flüsterte ich und vergaß alle unhöflichen Söhne von Todessern, denen ich begegnet war.

Er gab mir das letzte Buch und wir standen auf. "Ich suche nach Hermine. Ist sie da drin?", fragte er.

"Wo sollte sie sonst sein?", fragte ich und er lachte. "Ist es dir zu langweilig geworden, Ron und Lavender zuzuschauen?", fügte ich hinzu.

Er nickte. "Ich wünschte, sie würden einfach wieder Freunde sein."

"Du weißt doch, wie stur sie sind.", erwiderte ich. "Sie dir nur an, wie lange sie schon aufeinander stehen." Ich wusste, dass ich mich in gefährliche Gewässer begab, als ich ihm von Hermines persönlichen Gefühlen erzählte, aber ich bezweifelte, dass die noch ein großes Geheimnis waren. Harry hatte entweder mit Ron gesprochen oder das gleiche beobachtet wie ich, weil er mir zustimmte.

"Also gehst du mit Dean zur Feier?", fragte Harry. Ich dachte, dass ich gesehen hatte, wie seine Augen funkelten, als er Deans Namen ausgesprochen hatte, aber ich hatte mir das wahrscheinlich nur eingebildet.

Ich nickte, obwohl ich es überhaupt nicht mochte, Harry so etwas zu sagen. Ich zeigte auf ihn und sagte: "Es gibt eine ganze Schlange von Mädchen, die darauf warten, von dem berühmten Harry Potter gefragt zu werden. Du hast nur noch einen Tag, um jemanden einzuladen. Auf welche von ihnen hast du ein Auge geworfen?"

Harry sah aus, als würde er sich übergeben müssen. Ich wollte ihn gerade fragen, ob alles mit ihm in Ordnung war, als Peeves uns lachend unterbrach. "Weezy und Potty!", schrie er und zeigte über unsere Köpfe an die Decke. "Ihr solltet die Weihnachtstraditionen nicht brechen!"

Wir schauten beide nach oben und sahen den Mistelzweig, der vor ein paar Sekunden noch nicht da gewesen war. Peeves hatte ihn wahrscheinlich da hingehängt, als wir abgelenkt gewesen waren. Ich lachte nervös, als ich Harry einen Blick zuwarf, der schon wieder so aussah, als ob er sich übergeben müsse.

Während Peeves um uns herumtanzte, hielt ich die Bücher nervös in meinen Händen und erwartete, dass ich sie vor lauter Vorfreude wieder fallen ließ. Natürlich wusste ich, dass er mich nicht unter dem Mistelzweig küssen würde und das aus vielen Gründen, von denen der erste der war, dass er kein Verlangen danach hatte, jemanden zu küssen, der wie seine kleine Schwester war, aber ich konnte nicht anders als mir vorzustellen ...

"Dean!", schrie ich beinahe, als ich sah, wie mein Freund auf mich zukam. Ich klopfte Harry auf die Schulter und rannte beinahe zu Dean. Ich lief leicht rosa an, so als ob ich erwischt worden wäre. Ich hatte keinen Grund, mich schuldig zu fühlen. Ich hatte diese Verabredung unter dem Mistelzweig nicht geplant.

"War das ein Mistelzweig?", fragte Dean und schaute zum Eingang der Bibliothek. Ich schaute dorthin, sah Harry aber nicht länger sondern nur Peeves, der sich die Dekoration schnappte und in die andere Richtung davon schwebte.

Ich stolperte über meine Wörter, als ich versuchte, ihm die Situation zu erklären. Dean lächelte nur und schien zu verstehen, was passiert war. Als ich geendet hatte, sagte er: "Ich bin nicht sauer auf dich. Es war Peeves.", versuchte er mich zu beruhigen. "Ich glaube nicht, dass du Recht hast, Ginny. Harry hört gar nicht mehr auf damit, dich anzuschauen. Tu mir den Gefallen und behalt ihn im Auge. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihm vertraue."

Nachdem Dean mir das gesagt hatte, dachte ich an Harrys Verhalten in den letzten Wochen und beobachtete ihn noch mehr als sonst. Es war auf jeden Fall verdächtig. Zum Beispiel tat er jedes Mal so, als hätte er mich gar nicht angesehen, wenn ich ihn dabei erwischte, dass er es trotzdem tat und er versuchte nebenbei, mich zu berühren, zog sich aber sofort wieder zurück, als ob er irgendeine Sünde begangen hätte.

Eines der deutlichsten Anzeichen dafür, dass Harry auf mich stand, war die Tatsache, dass er Luna zu der Weihnachtsfeier eingeladen hatte. Ohne Luna beleidigen zu wollen, da sie eine wirklich wunderbare Person war, war sie nicht der Typ, an dem Jungen normalerweise romantisches Interesse hatten. Dass Harry mit Luna zu der Feier ging war so, als würde er seine Schwester mitnehmen (wenn er eine gehabt hätte). Sie war eine sichere Möglichkeit.

Was bedeutete, dass Harry nicht diejenige hatte fragen können, die er hatte fragen wollen. Ich beobachtete ihn sorgfältig, um zu sehen, ob er jemanden so nervös anschaute wie Cho früher, aber er schaute niemanden an ... _okay_ ... _streicht das ... _er schaute _mich _an.

Ich musste mit Hermine über all die Dinge reden, die mir im Kopf herumgingen. Sie würde mich nicht in die falsche Richtung führen und es würde eine wunderbare Möglichkeit sein, sie von der Auseinandersetzung mit meinem Bruder abzulenken. Aber stattdessen überfuhr sie mich mit der Neuigkeit, dass sie gerade Cormacs Einladung zur Weihnachtsfeier angenommen hatte.

"_Du hast was_?", fragte ich genervt und vergaß Harry in diesem Moment völlig. "Hermine, du machst das nur, um Ron eifersüchtig zu machen."

"Oh, das mache ich nicht." Und sie kicherte, aber nicht wie Hermine, sondern wie ein Mädchen, dass sich an dem Jungen rächen wollte, auf den sie stand. "Außerdem musst das gerade du sagen. Du versuchst seit mehr als einem Jahr, Harry eifersüchtig zu machen."

"_Entschuldige bitte?_", sagte ich ungläubig. "Ich mag Dean sehr gerne. Du kannst unmöglich das gleiche über Cormac sagen, oder?"

"Natürlich kann ich das", sagte sie nicht überzeugend. "Er ist stark ... und er ist wirklich gut im Quidditch ..."

"Dich interessiert Quidditch nicht!", kreischte ich. "Du magst Ron! Ehrlich, Hermine, wie kannst du die Beste in der Schule sein, aber so blöd wie er, wenn es um Gefühle geht?"

Später am Abend tranken Dean und ich an einem netten, abseits stehenden Tisch in einer Ecke von Slughorns Büro Punsch. Während er von seinen Plänen für die Ferien sprach, beobachtete ich amüsiert, wie Harry Luna von unangenehmen Situationen wegzog.

"Sie hat es wirklich durchgezogen", sagte Dean und zeigte auf das ziemlich peinliche Paar Hermine und Cormac. Sie sah verängstigt aus, wenn sie nur in seiner Nähe war. "Glaubst du, dass sie diesen Typen wirklich mag?", fragte er mich.

Ich schüttelte spöttisch den Kopf. Ich sah zu, wie Cormac begierig auf den Mistelzweig zeigte, der über ihnen hing. Bevor Hermine reagieren konnte, hatte er seine Lippen auf ihre gedrückt. Ich hielt mir eine Hand vor den Mund und war nicht sicher, ob ich weinen oder lachen sollte.

"Das ist ekelerregend", sagte Dean und tat so, als ob er sich übergeben müsse.

"Geschieht ihr recht.", erwiderte ich und sah dabei zu, wie sie sich aus Cormacs Grabschern befreite und in der Menge verschwand. Ich fühlte mich wegen dieser Situation ziemlich schlecht, schließlich waren es _meine_ Worte gewesen, durch die dieses ganze Ron-Lavender-Hermine-Cormac-Desaster überhaupt angefangen hatte. Ich ernüchterte sofort, als ich diesen Gedanken hatte. Es war nicht mein Fehler, dass Ron meine Worte so interpretiert hatte und es war nicht mein Fehler, dass Hermine sich so einen Gorilla ausgesucht hatte, um sich zu rächen.

"Ist das nicht Rita Kimmkorn?", fragte Dean und zeigte auf die Journalistin, die mit einer netten Frau redete, die um die dreißig sein musste.

"Was macht diese dämliche Reporterin hier?", zischte ich. Ich hatte gedacht, dass sie sich in Hogwarts gar nicht aufhalten durfte. Ich hoffte, dass sie nicht nach neuen Möglichkeiten suchte, das Leben von jemandem zu zerstören. Und obwohl sie ihre Fehler letzten Februar zum Teil wieder gut gemacht hatte, konnte ich sie trotzdem nicht ausstehen.

Anscheinend hatte sich ein kleiner Mann mit Brille genau das gleiche gefragt. Er eilte zu ihr, gefolgt von einem ziemlich miesmutig dreinblickenden schlecht aussehenden Mann und sagte laut: "Rita? Was in aller Welt machst du heute Abend hier?"

"Horace hat mich eingeladen, Eldred. Seit ich wieder bei der Zeitung bin, hat er gehofft, dass ich vielleicht einen kleinen Artikel schreiben würde, um sein Ego zu vergrößern."

_Eldred ...?_, fragte ich mich. _Das muss dieser Autor sein, über den Hermine gesprochen hat._ Ich fragte mich, ob sie ihn schon getroffen hatte. Ich warf dem Mann einen Blick zu, der dem Schriftsteller gefolgt war. Er starrte hungrig in meine Richtung.

"Glaubst du, dass das der Vampir ist, der kommen sollte?", fragte Dean. "Er sieht auf jeden Fall wie einer aus."

Ich machte "Sshht". Eldred hatte gerade Harry erwähnt.

" ... und ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er unglaublich viel Gold damit machen könnte. Der Junge hat abgelehnt.", sagte Eldred genervt. "Du musst mir sagen, wie du letzten Winter ein Exklusivinterview mit ihm bekommen hast, Rita."

Rita schob ihre Brille hoch. "Er hat es gemacht, um edelmütig zu sein.", sagte sie und verdrehte ihre Augen. "Dieser Junge würde eine Geschäftsmöglichkeit nicht einmal sehen, wenn sie ihm ins Gesicht starren würde."

"Ich denke, wir brauchen mehr Leute, die wie er sind.", sagte die andere Frau endlich.

Eldred drehte sich zu ihr um, sehr überrascht darüber, dass sich noch jemand an der Unterhaltung beteiligte. "Hatten wir schon das Vergnügen, uns kennen zu lernen?"

"Das ist Joanne Rowling", stellte Rita vor. "Sie ist auch eine Autorin, aber nicht so bekannt wie du. Vielleicht erinnerst du dich an ihre Kindergeschichte? _Hase und Miss Biene?_"

Eldred streckte seine Hand aus und schüttelte die von Joanne. "Mein Sohn liebt diese Geschichte", erwiderte Eldred. "Aber Sie haben das vor Jahren geschrieben, Joanne. Was haben Sie sonst noch so getrieben?"

"Ich bin viel gereist", sagte Joanne. "Ich habe mehrere Muggeluniversitäten in Übersee besucht. Sie haben so eine faszinierende Kultur."

"Joanne hier ist das, was wir im Journalismus einen Puristen nennen.", sagte Rita. "Sie denkt, dass eine Geschichte zum Wohle der Menschen geschrieben werden soll."

Joanne schaute Rita genervt an. Ich nahm an, dass sie diese Diskussion schon früher gehabt hatten. "Und du denkst, dass eine Geschichte nur geschrieben werden soll, um Galleonen zu machen."

"Ich habe Münder zu füttern.", erwiderte Rita. Sie sah zurück zu Eldred, der diese Auseinandersetzung zu genießen schien. "Was denkst du?"

"Ehrlich gesagt", sagte Eldred, "würde ich nichts schreiben, was meine Taschen nicht schwerer machen würde."

Joanne schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf. "Das scheint der wachsende Trend auf der Welt zu sein.", sagte sie. "Autoren, Reporter ...", zählte sie auf. "Der _Tagesprophet_ ist das beste Beispiel." Sie machte eine Pause, um sich an das zu erinnern, was sie noch hatte sagen wollen. "Um genau zu sein, macht die Muggelwelt genau das gleiche. Erst letzte Woche habe ich mit einem Reporter der _New York Times_ gesprochen und der hat mir genau das gleiche gesagt."

"_New York Times?_", fragte Rita.

"Muggelzeitung aus den Staaten", erwiderte Joanne. "Geht meiner Meinung nach ziemlich den Bach runter."

"Hast du Hermine gesehen?"

Ich machte einen Sprung, als Cormac wie aus dem Nichts vor mir erschien. Ich tat so, als hätte ich meine Freundin in der Nähe der Tür gesehen. Er ging durch die Menge und stattdessen kam der Vampir in unsere Nähe.

"Sanguini, ich habe Ihnen gesagt, dass Sie nicht herumwandern sollen!", schrie Eldred, packte den Vampir und zog ihn von unserem Tisch weg. Während er seinen Gast fest im Griff hatte, schaute Eldred zurück zu Joanne. "Würden Sie gerne Harry Potter treffen?"

Joanne nickte sofort, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. "Es ist schon spät und ich muss gehen ..."

Die vier entfernten sich. Ich schaute zur Tür und sah, wie Harry sich den Tarnumhang überwarf. Die Tür öffnete sich scheinbar von alleine und schloss sich wieder. Ohne weitere Ablenkungen drehte ich mich wieder zu Dean.

"Möchtest du tanzen?", fragte Dean, als Musik von Celestina Warbeck gespielt wurde. Es war ein tolles Lied und perfektes Timing.

"Natürlich", sagte ich und legte meine Hand in seine.

Wir wiegten uns langsam im Takt der Musik und es war egal, ob wir die einzigen waren, die tanzten. In den Armen des Anderen genossen wir den Rest von Slughorns Feier. Vielleicht würden wir ja _zufällig_ unter einem Mistelzweig stehen.

**TBC ...**

**

* * *

Ü/N: **Danke für eure Reviews. Entschuldigt die Verspätung heute, aber ich war noch auf einem Weihnachtsmarkt und musste mich um meinen Weihnachtsbaum kümmern. Nächste Woche werden die Kapitel höchstwahrscheinlich auch später kommen, da ich nicht so viele Freistunden haben werde wie die letzte Woche, in der ich die neuen Kapitel gepostet habe.

**Fröhlichen Nikolaus!**


	39. 7 Dezember: Übersetzung des Herzens V

**7. Dezember: Übersetzung des Herzens**

Die Weihnachtsferien kamen und ich war traurig darüber, dass Ron und Hermine sich nicht vertragen hatten. Das bedeutete, dass sie uns wahrscheinlich in den Ferien nicht besuchen würde. Ich saß in meinem Zimmer und verpackte gerade Geschenke für meine Familie, als ich hörte, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde. Ich drehte mich um, um zu sehen, wer es war.

"Fred! George!", schrie ich, ließ die Päckchen fallen und stürzte mich auf meine Brüder, die ich seit dem Sommer nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Ich umarmte sie beide und sagte ihnen, wie sehr ich sie vermisst hatte.

Fred und George linsten über meine Schulter zu den Päckchen, die auf meinem Bett lagen. "Was machst du denn grade, liebste Schwester?", fragte Fred, ging an mir vorbei und untersuchte das Geschenkpapier und die Geschenke.

"Geschenke einpacken", erwiderte ich.

"Irgendwas für uns?", fragte George und untersuchte den Muggeltaschenrechner, den ich für Dad hier im Dorf gefunden hatte.

"Glücklicherweise habe ich eure Geschenke schon verpackt", sagte ich und zeigte auf zwei Päckchen, die in knallbuntes Papier gewickelt waren. Sie enthielten beide eine Flasche voller Doxyspucke, das ich einem Doxy auf dem Dachboden in Hogwarts abgenommen hatte. Die Zwillinge hatten mir erzählt, dass sie ihres fast aufgebraucht hatten und neues brauchten.

Fred und George hoben ihre Päckchen hoch und schüttelten sie beide, aber es gab keine Geräusche. Ich hatte Mum gebeten, beide Päckchen mit einem Anti-Schummel-Zauber zu belegen. Enttäuscht gaben die Zwillinge auf und widmeten mir wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

"Hast du die guten Neuigkeiten schon gehört?", fragte Fred.

"Mum wird dir vielleicht ein verfrühtes Weihnachtsgeschenk geben.", sagte George.

"Was?"

"Sie bringt Fleur vielleicht in deinem Zimmer unter.", sagte Fred.

Ich stöhnte. _Das würde Weihnachten für mich ja so schön machen_, dachte ich sarkastisch. Es war ja nicht schon genug Folter, die ganzen Sommerferien mit Fleur zu verbringen. Jetzt würde sie sich mit mir vielleicht auch noch ein Zimmer teilen. Ich hoffte, dass Mum ihre Meinung ändern würde.

"Warum kann sie nicht bei Bill bleiben?", fragte ich mich laut. "Sie werden bald heiraten."

"Du weißt, wie Mum ist.", erwiderte George.

_Altmodisch_, dachte ich. Ich schob meine Gedanken über Schleim in meinen Hinterkopf und fragte mich, ob von mir erwartet wurde, dass ich ihr etwas schenkte. Ich hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht und würde das auch ganz sicher nicht tun.

"Wie läuft das Geschäft?", fragte ich und wechselte das Thema.

"Wir hatten viele Bestellungen aus Hogwarts vor Weihnachten", sagte Fred.

"Zwanzig Liebestränke für zwanzig begierige junge Ladies.", sagte George.

"Und wir hoffen sehr, dass _du_ keine von ihnen warst.", sagte Fred.

"Ich bin schon mit Dean zusammen.", erwiderte ich. "Ich _brauche_ keinen Liebestrank. Aber deshalb steht Lavender vielleicht auf Ron."

Die Zwillinge schauten mich aufgeregt an und fragten, was ich mit diesem Kommentar gemeint hatte. Ich grinste, erzählte ihnen die Geschichte und bat sie darum, es ihm deshalb schwer zu machen. Sie stimmten zu, drückten aber ihre Überraschung darüber aus, dass Ron sich Lavender zum Knutschen ausgesucht hatte und nicht Hermine.

Nach all meinen Beobachtungen von Harry in den letzten vier Monaten hatte ich das Spiel zu meiner persönlichen Befriedigung entwickelt, ihn bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit zu berühren. So oft wie ich konnte, klopfte ich ihm auf die Schulter oder spielerisch auf sein Bein, ja ich holte sogar die eklige Made aus seinem Haar, nur um seine Reaktion zu sehen. Ich bemerkte, dass physischer Kontakt zwischen uns immer das gleiche Ergebnis hervorbrachte und ich schäme mich, zuzugeben, dass ich eine ziemlich ungesunde Faszination davon hatte, zu beobachten, wie er eine Gänsehaut bekam.

Ich wollte gerade während des Essens seinen Fuß mit meinem berühren, als Mum unseren verloren geglaubten Bruder in Begleitung des Ministers kommen sah. Percy hatte sich noch nicht mit uns vertragen und ich bezweifelte, dass seine Erscheinung mehr war als eine Entschuldigung, den Minister mitzubringen.

Ich hatte Recht. Sobald Rufus die Gelegenheit dazu hatte, bat er Harry, ihm alleine den Garten zu zeigen. Und obwohl Mum um Percy herumscharwenzelte, schwieg der Rest von uns beharrlich.

Nach mehreren Minuten schob ich meinen Stuhl zurück und wollte das Zimmer verlassen. Mum warf mir den Blick zu und ich blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Ich zitterte vor Wut, als ich mich wieder hinsetzte und zu Fred und George schaute, die genauso verwirrt aussahen wie ich.

"Wie kommst du in London zurecht?", fragte Mum. Ich weigerte mich zu glauben, dass Mum den richtigen Grund dafür, dass Percy nach eineinhalb Jahren ohne Kontakt in unserer Küche stand, nicht kannte.

"Gut", sagte Percy nervös, während er versuchte, sein Unbehagen zu verbergen. Er legte seine Hände auf Harrys Stuhllehne und umklammerte sie so fest, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. Obwohl Harry weder rote Haare noch Sommersprossen hatte, gehörte er mehr zur Familie als Percy.

"Wechselst du deine Unterhosen jeden Tag?", rief Fred, während er unseren Bruder mit zusammengekniffenen Augen ansah. "Du hattest immer schon Probleme, dich daran zu erinnern."

Percys Gesicht wurde weiß. Mum erstarrte und warf Fred drohende Blicke zu, sollte er es wagen, Percys Heimkehr zu ruinieren.

"Iss mir uns, Percy", sagte George und suchte auf dem Tisch nach etwas. Er hob sein eigenes Messer hoch. "Wir haben immer noch das Messer, mit dem du uns in den Rücken gestochen hast. Willst du, dass ich es für eine neue Runde schärfe?"

Mum stemmte die Hände in ihre Hüften und rief Georges Namen so laut, dass ich zusammenzuckte. Ich wollte auch meinen Teil dazu beitragen, Percy fertig zu machen und öffnete meinen Mund, aber Mum warf mir einen so wütenden Blick zu, dass ich es nicht wagte, zu sprechen. Stattdessen holte ich unauffällig meinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und deutete mit ihm auf den Tisch. Ich murmelte den Spruch und ein Löffel voller Pastinakenpüree schwebte über der Schüssel.

Zwei weitere Löffel schwebten neben meinem; Fred und George hatte die Idee gefallen. Die Löffel blieben ein paar Sekunden in der Luft, sie drohten Percy und ignorierten Mum. Mit einem Schlenker unserer Zauberstäbe verteilte sich das Essen über Percys ganzes Gesicht.

Er stolperte zurück und wischte sich das Essen von seinem Gesicht. Wütend starrte er uns an und sagte: "Ich seh schon, das war eine schlechte Idee!"

Mum fing an uns anzuschreien, während Percy aus dem Haus stürmte. Das war die Bestrafung wert, die ich sicher bekommen würde. Obwohl Mum normalerweise stundenlang schreien konnte, brach sie in Tränen aus und rannte aus der Küche. Die Zwillinge schauten sich an und folgten unserer Mutter bald, um sie zu trösten.

Bill und Fleur entschuldigten sich und verließen den Tisch, während ich zu Dad sah, der sich den letzten Rest Pudding genommen hatte und ihn jetzt eifrig aufaß. Es sah so aus, als hätte er die ganze Szene verpasst.

Ron schob sein Essen mit der Gabel auf seinem Teller herum. Ich drehte mich um und sah, dass Harry noch nicht wieder ins Haus gekommen war. Ich fragte Ron, ob er vorhatte, nach ihm zu sehen. Ron schüttelte den Kopf, sagte, dass Harry nicht herumwandern und es ihm gut gehen würde. Ich stand vom Tisch auf, nahm meinen Mantel vom Hacken und verließ das Haus.

Als ich auf der Veranda stehen blieb, wäre ich beinahe über Harry gestolpert. Er saß auf der untersten Stufe und starrte abwesend in den Winterabend hinaus. Über uns zogen sich graue Wolken am Himmel zusammen und ein neuer Schneeschauer setzte ein. Ein plötzlicher Windstoß schubste die Schaukel an, auf der Harry und ich vor so vielen Monaten zusammen gesessen hatten und sie schaukelte vor und zurück, so als ob jemand unsichtbares darauf sitzen würde.

Er entschuldigte sich und stand auf, um mich alleine zu lassen. Er verließ die Veranda und fing an, durch den frisch gefallenen Schnee davon zu stapfen. Ich stand auf der Veranda und sah ihm hinterher. Nach mehreren Metern konnte ich ihn kaum noch sehen. Seufzend überlegte ich, ob ich ihm nicht folgen sollte, aber ich konnte den Jungen nicht alleine umherziehen lassen, während er über seinen Gedanken brütete.

Ich sprang von der Veranda und ging in seinen Fußstapfen, um keine eigenen zu hinterlassen. Ich trat vorsichtig in seine Spuren und stöhnte, als ich meine Beine streckte, um seine Schrittlänge zu erreichen. Nach einer Weile blieb Harry stehen und drehte sich zu mir um, um herauszufinden, was es mit den Geräuschen, die ich machte, auf sich hatte.

"Was machst du da, Ginny?", fragte er und grinste, als er meine Probleme sah.

"Ich ... versuche ... dich ... einzuholen ...", erwiderte ich und sprang von Fußstapfen zu Fußstapfen. "Aber du bist so viel größer als ich und es ist nicht einfach, deiner Spur zu folgen."

Er wartete darauf, dass ich bei ihm ankam. Als ich das endlich geschafft hatte, fiel noch sehr viel mehr Schnee als vorhin. Die Flocken verfingen sich in unseren Haaren und ich lachte, als ich Harry da stehen sah und der Schnee in seinem warmen Gesicht schmolz. Er sah aus, als hätte jemand eine Tüte Zucker über seinem Kopf ausgelehrt.

"Schlechtes Date mit dem Minister?", fragte ich und bedeutete ihm, mir zurück zur Veranda zu folgen, damit wir weg von dem fallenden Schnee kamen.

Harry nickte, während er näher als sonst neben mir herging und zum eingefrorenen Quidditchfeld sah. Ich war mir sicher, dass er sich wünschte, dass das Wetter nicht so schlecht wäre, damit er durch Fliegen etwas Stress abbauen konnte. Er rieb seine Hände aneinander und erzählte mir, worüber Rufus gesprochen hatte.

"Er hat mich Dumbledores Mann genannt.", sagte Harry und seine Augen funkelten bei dem Gedanken.

"Hat wohl gedacht, dass das eine Beleidigung wäre, oder?", fragte ich und bemerkte, wie einfach es für mich war, Harry bei Laune zu halten. "Also ist ein weiterer Minister schlecht auf dich zu sprechen? Wie fühlst du dich deswegen?"

"Untröstlich natürlich.", sagte er und winkte ab. Er wischte etwas Schnee von seinem Gesicht und fragte: "Wie lief das Essen mit Percy? Ich wollte die Wiedervereinigung nicht unterbrechen."

Ich lachte, als ich an die Essensmaske dachte, die wir Percy verpasst hatten. "Das erste, was er hätte tun sollen, war sich zu entschuldigen.", sagte ich, verzog das Gesicht und erzählte Harry, was passiert war. Er dachte, dass Fred und Georges Kommentare hart, aber lustig waren und genoss die Tatsache, dass wir ihn mit Essen beworfen hatten. "Fred und George sind Mum gefolgt, nachdem sie angefangen hat zu weinen.", fuhr ich fort. "Und ich habe dich gesucht."

Harry schien überrascht zu sein, dass ich nach ihm sehen wollte. "Warum?", fragte er leise.

Ich erschauderte und wischte den Schnee von meinen Wimpern. Es gab viele Gründe dafür, dass ich nach ihm gesucht hatte, der wichtigste war der, dass ich Gesellschaft gewollt hätte, wenn ich an seiner Stelle gewesen wäre.

"Vielleicht weil es viele Leute gibt, denen du wichtig bist", erwiderte ich. Ich konnte nicht anders und berührte seinen Arm. "Und ich bin _vielleicht _eine von ihnen.", fügte ich hinzu.

Er erschauderte. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, trat ich mit meinem Fuß auf die erste Stufe der Veranda. Ich rutschte auf dem vereisten Holz aus und stolperte rückwärts in den Schnee.

"Ginny!", rief Harry und versuchte mich zu fangen, verfehlte mich aber. Der Junge konnte mich vor Tom Riddles Tagebuch retten aber nicht vor einer vereisten Stufe? Er sah besorgt aus, beruhigte sich aber, als er mich lachen hörte. Er sah in mein amüsiertes Gesicht, fing an zu grinsen und hielt mir seine Hand hin.

Obwohl die Schneeflocken ziemlich kalt waren, konnte ich nicht aufhören zu lachen. Ich nahm Harrys Hand, versuchte aber nicht aufzustehen. Stattdessen zog ich ihn neben mich in den Schnee. Ich vermutete allerdings, dass er besser hätte kämpfen können.

"Ron und ich haben uns immer auf den Winter gefreut", sagte ich und bewegte meine Arme wie Flügel nach oben und unten im Schnee. "Weil wir dann überall Schneeengel machen konnten." Ich bewegte meine Beine nach rechts und links. Während ich meinen Schneeengel machte, sah ich zu Harry, der in seinem Blick zu mir verloren zu sein schien.

"Ich weiß, dass es kindisch ist", erwiderte ich grinsend. "Darum wirst du nie wieder darüber sprechen." Als er grinste, pustete ich ihm Schnee ins Gesicht. "Na los. Versuch's."

Harry sah unentschlossen aus, aber ich schlug meine Wimpern vor ihm nieder. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und machte es mir nach. Nachdem wir fertig waren, standen wir auf und schauten auf unsere Meisterwerke. Seite an Seite starrten unsere Engel auf uns.

In diesem Moment entdeckte ich etwas, das aus purem Zufall entstanden war oder vielleicht sogar durch unser Unterbewusstsein. Ich grinste breit, zeigte auf unsere Kreationen und sagte so unschuldig wie möglich: "Sieh mal, Harry, unsere Engel halten Händchen!"

Harry verhielt sich genau wie ich vermutet hatte, exakt so wie schon in den ganzen Weihnachtsferien und vielleicht sogar schon in den Sommerferien. Ich drehte mich zur Veranda um, um ins Haus zu gehen und konnte nicht widerstehen, ihn noch einmal am Arm zu berühren. Und einer Frage konnte ich ebenfalls nicht widerstehen. "Ich gehe ins Bett. Kommst du?"

"Was?", stotterte er und wandte sich von den Schneeengeln ab.

Ich lachte wieder, ging die Treppe hinauf und ließ einen nervösen Harry in der Kälte zurück. Ich schloss die Tür, dachte an Dean und konnte nicht anders, als mich schuldig zu fühlen, als ich erkannte, wohin meine Gedanken wanderten. Ich schämte mich dafür, dass ich meinen Freund nicht so vermisste, wie ich es eigentlich sollte. Obwohl unsere Beziehung sich verbesserte, fühlte ich mich wieder so, als würde ich in Hogwarts einen Freund wiedersehen und nicht meinen Freund.

Ich warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster und sah, wie nicht mehr so viel Schnee fiel wie vorhin, fast so, als wäre der Schnee nur für uns gefallen, nur in diesem Moment. Die grauen Wolken trennten sich und der Himmel wurde klarer.

Etwas anderes passierte mit Harry und mir und, anders als der Himmel, war das noch nicht klar.

**TBC ...**


	40. 8 Dezember: Das Mädchen, das liebte I

**8. Dezember: Das Mädchen, das liebte**

Als wir nach den Ferien in die Schule zurückkamen, hatte sich sehr wenig verändert. Hermine weigerte sich trotz meiner Bitten, mit Ron zu sprechen. Ron, der sich weigerte, mit Hermine zu sprechen, küsste Lavender wieder bei jeder Gelegenheit. Harry, der zwischen den beiden stand, schaute immer noch bei jeder Gelegenheit in meine Richtung.

Das einzige, was sich verändert hatte, war die Beziehung zwischen Dean und mir. Es war eine schleichende Veränderung. Er war aufgebracht, weil wir uns in den Ferien nicht hatten besuchen können und, um alles noch unangenehmer zu machen, hatte er Harry dabei erwischt, wie er mich in der Großen Halle angeschaut hatte.

"Vielleicht sieht er mich gar nicht an", erwiderte ich und nippte an meinem Kürbissaft. "Vielleicht starrt er nur in die Luft und ich bin einfach gerade im Weg."

"Jedes Mal?", fragte Dean. Er steckte seinen Löffel in seine Puddingschüssel und holte etwas heraus. "Ich finde es nicht gut, dass er mit deiner Familie in den Ferien so viel Zeit verbringt." Er steckte den Pudding in seinen Mund.

"Zu wem sollte er sonst gehen? Sein Onkel und seine Tante sind schrecklich."

Er ignorierte meine Frage. "Verbringst du viel Zeit mit ihm?"

Ich verdrehte meine Augen. "Wir sind im gleichen Haus, ist das dann nicht offensichtlich?"

"Du weiß, was ich meine."

Vielleicht war es dieser neue intime Moment, den Harry und ich im Schnee geteilt hatten, vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass ich anfing, in Erwägung zu ziehen, dass Harry vielleicht auf mich stand, vielleicht war es, weil ich anfing zu erkennen, dass Dean ein besserer Freund war als mein fester Freund, aber je weiter das Jahr voranschritt, desto genervter war ich von ihm.

Hermine schien glücklicherweise nach Harrys Stunde mit Dumbledore im Januar sehr abgelenkt von ihren Problemen mit Ron zu sein. Sie verbrachte sehr viel Zeit in der Bücherein und blätterte ein Buch nach dem anderen durch.

Ich setzte mich nach mehreren Tagen zu ihr, während der Wind kalt um das Schloss wehte. Auf dem Tisch lag ein riesiger Stapel alter ausgebleichter Bücher. Die Buchdeckel waren verstaubt. Das einzige, was sie alle gemeinsam hatten, war die Tatsache, dass sie sich mit schwarzer Magie beschäftigten.

Hermine seufzte entnervt und schlug das letzte Buch auf dem Stapel zu. So wie es aussah, konnte sie das, was sie suchte, nirgendwo in der Schule finden, weder in der erlaubten noch der verbotenen Abteilung.

"Brauchst du Hilfe, Hermine?", fragte ich, nahm ein kleines Buch in die Hand, auf dem ein Titel in ausländischer Sprache stand und blätterte es durch. Ich sah ein ekelerregendes Bild von einem Mann, der gerade von seinem Unterkörper getrennt wurde. Ich verzog das Gesicht und schlug das Buch schnell zu.

"Na ja", sagte Hermine, "du solltest langsam wissen, dass ich dir nichts sagen kann."

Obwohl ich nicht wusste, worum es bei diesen Nachforschungen für Harrys Stunden ging, wusste ich, dass sie mir nicht sagen durfte, was Dumbledore ihm beibrachte. Es war nicht so, als hätte ich nicht versucht, es aus ihr herauszubekommen, aber das Mädchen kann stur sein, wenn es will.

"Aber weil _KEINES _dieser Bücher mir auch nur _EIN BISSCHEN _geholfen hat", sie zeigte auf die Bücherstapel auf dem Tisch, "gibt es nichts, was ich dir _nicht _sagen kann!" Sie seufzte frustriert und warf den Büchern böse Blicke zu. Besiegt legte sie ihren Kopf auf den Tisch. Sie war es nicht gewohnt, dass die Bücher sie in Stich ließen.

Das Buch, das sie sich als letztes durchgelesen hatte, lag neben ihrer Hand. Ein Stück Papier lag darin und markierte eine Seite. Ich machte so wenig Geräusche wie möglich, als ich danach griff und noch weniger, als ich es unter dem Tisch versteckte. Der Titel lautete _Gar böse Zauberey_. Ich schlug die markierte Seite auf und überflog den Text.

Es gab nur zwei Themen auf der Seite ... _Der Horblio-Fluch_, der nach dem Zauberer benannt war, der ihn zuerst benutzt hatte und wo erklärt wurde, wie genau man mit ihm verschiedene Körperteile explodieren lassen konnte ... und _Horkrux_ ... wo stand: _"... von dem Horkrux, der ruchlosesten von allen magischen Erfindungen, wollen wir schweigen und auch keinen Fingerzeig geben."_

Hermine wäre offensichtlich nicht frustriert, wenn sie nach dem Horblio-Fluch gesucht hätte, weil mehrere Abschnitte ihn genau beschrieben. Ich las mir noch einmal die Erklärung für den Horkrux durch und dachte mir, dass es unglaublich gut zu Lord Voldemort passen würde. Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf benutzte Magie, die nicht beschrieben werden durfte.

"Horkrux", murmelte ich vor mich hin. Als ich das Buch zuschlug, nahm Hermine es mir aus der Hand und ich lächelte sie schüchtern an. "Irgendeine Idee, was das sein soll?"

"Ginny, lass es", sagte sie und stopfte das Buch, das ich gerade gelesen hatte, in ihre Tasche. "Du solltest das Wort gar nicht kennen. Wenn du mir helfen willst, dann stell die Bücher wieder zurück in die Regale."

Ich schnappte mir einen Stapel und stellte die Bücher zurück an ihre Plätze. Ich wusste, dass sie es Ernst meinte, also musste ich es wohl alleine herausfinden. Ich wagte es nicht, es vor irgendeinem Lehrer anzusprechen. Ich weigerte mich, Dumbledores Pläne in Gefahr zu bringen, indem ich es mit anderen Schülern besprach. Es sah so aus, als würde ich wieder lauschen müssen.

_Horkrux, _wiederholte ich, _das klingt ja schon böse ..._

Anfang Februar bekamen alle Sechstklässer, inklusive Dean, Unterricht im Apparieren. Das bedeutete, dass ich einen freien Vormittag hatte, an dem ich meine Hausaufgaben machen und sogar ein paar neue Quidditchzüge trainieren konnte.

Genau wie Dean es gewollt hatte, wartete ich vor der großen Halle auf ihn. Die Sechsklässler gingen an mir vorbei. Ron und Harry eilten durch den Eingang, während sie miteinander sprachen und bemerkten mich nicht einmal.

"Willst du nicht apparieren lernen?", fragte Ron Harry.

"Ich bin, ehrlich gesagt, nicht sonderlich scharf drauf. Fliegen find ich besser", erwiderte Harry und schaute über seine Schulter.

Sie gingen schneller und ich ließ sie. Ich versuchte zu ignorieren, dass Harry mich nicht bemerkt hatte, weil viele Leute in der Halle waren und sie nicht erwartet hatten, mir dort zu sehen. Trotzdem konnte ich nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass Harry, der sogar bemerkte, wenn ich mehr blinzelte als sonst, nicht einmal ...

"Rons kleine Schwester!", rief Seamus mir zu, der neben Dean in der Tür stand. Obwohl Dean diesen Spitznamen schon lange nicht mehr verwendet hatte (was ich ihn auch geraten haben möchte, nachdem er schon mehrfach mit mir herumgeknutscht hatte), schlug Dean Seamus auf den Arm und schimpfte, weil er seinen Spitznamen für mich verwendet hatte.

"Hallo, Jungs", sagte ich und nahm Deans Hand. "Wie lief das Apparieren?"

Dean und Seamus erzählten beide, wie Susan sich zersplintert hatten und was für eine schöne Ballerinabewegung Ernie gemacht hatte. Dean hatte erwähnt, dass Harry abgelenkt zu sein schien und ich bemerkte die Verachtung in seiner Stimme.

Ich wechselte das Thema, bevor ich wieder genervt sein würde. "Aber wie ist es für euch zwei gelaufen?", fragte ich.

"Ich nehme an, dass wir in den nächsten Wochen besser werden. Ich hab ehrlich gesagt nichts gespürt.", sagte Dean.

"Und das wirst du auch nicht", sagte Harpers Stimme hinter uns. Bei unserer letzten Begegnung hatte ich ihn auf dem Quidditchfeld fertig gemacht. "Ich würde von euch nicht erwarten, dass ihr sowas könnt."

"Und ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr das so viel besser könnt.", sagte ich zu ihm und verdrehte meine Augen. Harper hatte noch ein Jahr, bevor er die Gelegenheit dazu hatte, dass ihm das Apparieren beigebracht wurde.

"Es ist in Ordnung, Ginny", sagte Dean und griff in seine Tasche, nur für den Fall, dass er seinen Zauberstab brauchen würde.

"Nur zu deiner Information, mein Vater hat mir beigebracht zu apparieren", sagte Harper und grinste wie der Idiot, der er war. "Du könntest deinen Vater fragen", er zeigte auf Dean, "aber ich hatte schon fast vergessen, dass du gar keinen hast."

Es war nicht Dean, der sich bewegt hatte. Ich war nicht diejenige, die sich wehrte. Es war Seamus, der nach vorne eilte und Harper so stark ins Gesicht schlug, dass dieser mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zu Boden ging. Seamus starrte Harper an, der sich wieder aufrappelte. "Versuch das noch einmal, Julius, und du wirst nicht mehr aufstehen können." Seamus bedeutete Dean und mir, dass wir gehen sollten.

"Finnigan, ich bin überrascht", hörten wir Snapes Stimme aus der großen Halle. "Wenn schon jemand wie ein Muggel kämpfen muss, hätte ich erwartet, dass es Thomas wäre ..."

Und wir hörten nicht mehr, als Dean und ich zurück zum Turm liefen. Ich warf Dean einen Blick zu, während wir Hand in Hand gingen, und bemerkte, dass er nicht aufgewühlt zu sein schien. "Das gerade eben hat dich nicht gestört?", fragte ich.

Dean schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hab meinen wirklichen Dad nie gekannt.", erwiderte er. "Ich war ein Baby, als er uns verlassen hat. Mum hat nie gewusst, warum und sie hat ein paar Jahre später wieder geheiratet."

Ich wusste, dass seine Mum eine Muggel war, aber ich war neugierig auf seinen wirklichen Vater. "War dein Dad ... war er ein Zauberer ...?"

Dean zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wenn er einer gewesen ist, dann hat Mum nie davon gewusst."

Wir kamen am Porträtloch an, sagten das Passwort und gingen in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Während wir reinkletterten, versuchte Dean mir zu helfen. "Wir hatten das doch schon, Dean", sagte ich. "Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht."

Es brauchte eine Tragödie, damit Ron und Hermine sich wieder vertrugen. Nachdem Ron Opfer von Dracos verzweifelten Versuchen wurde, verließ Hermine kaum noch Rons Seite. Ron würde sich wieder erholen, dank Harry ... _immer dank Harry ..._ Er hatte unsere Familie öfters gerettet als wir zählen konnten.

Nachdem Harry und Hermine mit Hagrid den Krankenflügel verlassen hatten, entschied ich mich, ins Bett zu gehen. Ich küsste meine Familie zum Abschied. Als ich in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, sah ich die Person, die ich am wenigsten hatte sehen wollen. Sie saß auf dem Sofa und wartete ungeduldig.

"Wie geht es deinem Bruder?", fragte Cormac und hob seinen großen Körper vom Sofa. "Ich hab gesehen, wie er in den Krankenflügel gebracht wurde. Er wird beim nächsten Spiel nicht dabei sein, oder?"

Ich war verblüfft. "Er ist fast gestorben!", zischte ich. "Wie kannst du nur an Quidditch denken? Bist du so unsensibel?"

Cormacs Gesicht verfinsterte sich. "Dann werde ich auf Harry warten.", grummelte er. "Die ganze Nacht, wenn es sein muss."

Ich ging an ihm vorbei und ein paar Stufen nach oben. Dann blieb ich stehen, drehte mich zu ihm um und zog meinen Zauberstab. Ich murmelte die Beschwörung und ließ den Idioten einschlafen. Mit einem weiteren Schlenker meines Zauberstabs löschte ich die Kerzen. Hoffentlich würde der Schlafzauber lange genug anhalten, bis Harry sicher in seinem Schlafsaal war. Es war unvermeidlich, Ron zu ersetzen, aber Harry musste sich nicht heute Nacht darum kümmern.

Lavender war stinksauer, weil sich niemand die Mühe gemacht hatte, ihr von Ron zu erzählen, der überraschenderweise immer sehr müde wurde, wenn sie ihn besuchte. Hermine andererseits hatte glänzende Laune, seit sie und Ron wieder miteinander sprachen.

"Was läuft da zwischen Ron und dir?", fragte ich sie. "Habt ihr zwei endlich ...?"

"Nein", antwortete sie schnell. "Wir sprechen nur wieder miteinander. Ich glaube, wir haben uns geeinigt ..."

"Du _glaubst_?"

Sie wurde rot.

Cormac rauschte an uns vorbei, während er seinen Besen hielt und brüllte: "Macht Platz!" Ich zuckte zusammen, als ich daran dachte, dass ich gezwungen war, heute mit ihm zu spielen, aber es war ja nicht so, als ob Harry eine Wahl gehabt hätte.

"Ich wollte dich eigentlich etwas fragen", sagte Hermine. "Ich habe bemerkt, dass dir ein bestimmter Zauberer immer mehr und mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenkt."

"Wer?", fragte ich und wusste ganz genau, von wem sie sprach.

"Du weißt schon wer", sagte sie. "Und ich wette, dass du viel mehr bemerkt hast als ich."

Ich öffnete meinen Mund, um zu erklären, aber es klang alles albern in meinem Kopf. Wie konnte ich das erklären, ohne wie ein verknalltes Schulmädchen zu klingen? Ich entschuldige mich fast in meinen Gedanken, aber wenn Hermine es bemerkt hatte, dann war es vielleicht nicht nur Einbildung.

"Also?", fragte sie.

Ich atmete tief ein und erklärte ihr, was passiert war, seit die Schule angefangen hatte. Ich erzählte ihr davon, wie oft ich ihn dabei erwischt hatte, wie er mich anstarrte und was für eine Reaktion ich bekam, wenn ich ihn berührte. Ich erzählte ihr von seinem Verhalten, als er und Ron mich mit Dean beim Rumknutschen erwischt hatten. Ich erzählte ihr, dass sogar Dean es bemerkt und damit angefangen hatte, Harry zu beleidigen.

Sie blickte nachdenklich drein, während sie über das nachdachte, was ich ihr erzählt hatte. Schließlich sagte sie: "Er _hat_ sich ziemlich merkwürdig verhalten ..." Sie verstummte wieder und dachte an die letzten Monate zurück. "Und ... ja, es würde Sinn ergeben ... Nun ja, Ginny, die einzige Frage ist, was du tun wirst."

"Was _ich_ tun werde?", fragte ich. "Falls du es vergessen haben solltest, ich bin Deans Freundin."

"Du weißt ganz genau, dass du Dean mehr als einen Freund siehst und nicht deinen Freund.", erinnerte sie mich. "Und das ist Harry, über den wir hier sprechen."

"Ich kann das Dean nicht antun.", sagte ich sanft. Er war ein großartiger Mensch. Ich würde mich unglaublich schuldig fühlen, wenn ich nur mit ihm Schluss machen würde, damit ich mit Harry zusammen sein konnte. Vergesst die Tatsache, dass Dean und ich und ständig gestritten hatten. Vergesst die ...

"Wie kann er dir nicht wichtig sein?", fragte Hermine.

"_Nicht wichtig?!"_, zischte ich und die Leute um uns herum starrten uns an. Ich nahm schnell ihre Hand und zog sie in ein leeres Klassenzimmer. "Wie kannst du sagen, dass er mir nicht wichtig ist?"

"Ginny, ich hab's nicht so gemeint -"

Ich unterbrach sie mit rotem Gesicht. "Hermine, hast du dich je gefragt, warum Fred und George die Karte des Rumtreibers aufgegeben haben? _Ich _habe sie davon überzeugt, sie Harry zu geben." Ich zeigte auf mich selbst. "Hast du dich je gefragt, warum Cedric nach dem Weihnachtsball zu Harry gegangen ist und ihm einen Tipp für die zweite Aufgabe gegeben hat? _Ich_ hab mich an das erinnert, was du gesagt hast und hab Cedric erzählt, dass er Probleme damit hatte."

"Ginny, ich -"

"Und als Barty Crouch sich die Karte ausgeliehen hat? Hast du je herausgefunden, wie Harry sie wieder bekommen hat? Ganz zu schweigen von der _Hölle_, durch die ich gegangen bin, als ich mit Cho gesprochen habe ..."

"Ginny, bitte, ich wusste nicht -"

"Wag es ja nicht, mir zu sagen, dass er mir nicht wichtig ist!", sagte ich. Ich wischte mehrere Tränen der Wut aus meinen Augen. "Das Problem ist, dass er mir _zu wichtig _ist_!"_

"Ginny, wenn du Harry sagst ... ich meine, du hast gewartet ..."

"Nein!", sagte ich und heiße Tränen verbrannten meine Wangen. "Ich kann mir das nicht mehr antun. Ich habe Jahre darauf gewartet, dass er mich bemerkt und wenn er durch irgendein Wunder auf mich stehen sollte, dann ist das zu schade ..."

"Ginny ..."

"_Er wird einfach warten müssen!"_, schrie ich, drehte mich von ihr weg und stieß einen Tisch um. Ich weigerte mich, den Tränen nachzugeben. Sie würden mich nicht schlagen. Ich würde nicht wieder wegen Harry Potter weinen. "Erinnere dich", flüsterte ich. "Ich bin über Harry hinweg." Aber meine Stimme klang nicht so überzeugend, wie ich sie haben wollte.

Hermine seufzte. Sie wusste, dass ich nicht wütend auf sie war. "Das meinst du nicht so", sagte sie und legte mir ihre Hände auf die Schulter. "Ich hab nie gewusst, dass du das alles für Harry getan hast." Sie drehte mich um und umarmte mich. Ich ließ es zu. "Versprich mir bitte etwas."

Ich nickte.

"Ich werde mir diese Sache mit Harry genauer anschauen", sagte sie und wischte zwei Tränen mit ihren Daumen von meinen Wangen. "Ich weiß, dass Dean ein guter Kerl ist, aber ihr seid einfach nicht füreinander bestimmt."

"Hermine, ich ..."

"Lass mich ausreden", sagte sie. "Solltet ihr Krach haben, dann gibt dir nicht allzu viel Mühe, um dich wieder mit ihm zu vertragen."

Ich schaute sie ungläubig an. "Ich kann dir sowas nicht versprechen", flüsterte ich, aber ich wusste, dass das genau das war, was ich tun würde. Wenn Dean und ich einen großen Streit haben sollten, dann war ich nicht scharf darauf, mich wieder mit ihm zu vertragen.

**TBC ...**

**

* * *

**

**Ü/N: **Entschuldigt die Verspätung, ich hatte viel zu tun.


	41. 9 Dezember: Das Mädchen, das liebte II

**9. Dezember: Das Mädchen, das liebte**

Und da stand ich dann Stunden später vor dem Krankenflügel und starrte nur auf die Tür. Zwei der wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben waren in dem Zimmer und erholten sich von Verletzungen. Ron und Harry. Wobei der letztere vielleicht erst seit einer halben Stunde hier war.

Warum fühlte ich mich so schuldig, während ich kurz davor war, Harry zu besuchen?

Es gab eine einfache Antwort auf die Frage. Es hatte alles während dem Spiel angefangen. Unser Hüter, der _wunderbare_ McLaggen, hatte es als seine Aufgabe angesehen, den Treibern zu zeigen, wie sie ihren Job richtig machen sollten ... _während_ eines Spiels ... was dazu führte, dass unser Kapitän von einem Klatscher getroffen worden war.

Ich war zu weit weg, um Harry zu erreichen. Glücklicherweise waren Coote und Peakes geistesgegenwärtig genug gewesen und hatten ihn aufgefangen. Dabei zuzusehen, wie Harrys lebloser Körper immer schneller in Richtung Boden fiel war eines der schlimmsten Erlebnisse meines ganzen Lebens.

Aber deshalb fühlte ich mich nicht schuldig. Das war höchstens ein Grund _mehr_, nach Harry zu sehen. Nein, meine Schuldigkeit war auf Dean gerichtet. Er hatte sich dafür entschieden, dass das alles zum Totlachen war. Selbst ein Idiot verstand, warum er sich so verhielt. Er hatte seit Monaten gegen Harry gewettert und ich hatte die Schnauze voll.

Ich hatte ihn das auch wissen lassen. Ich hatte ihm gesagt, dass er die Klappe halten und sich nicht wie ein bescheuerter Slytherin verhalten sollte. Er war unglaublich sauer, beschuldigte mich, dass ich mich auf Harry Seite stellte und nicht auf seine und dass ich auf ihn stand. Da war es. Endlich war es dazu gekommen. Wäre Seamus nicht dazwischen gegangen, dann hätte ich ihm ein paar meiner Flederwichtfreunde vorgestellt und höchst wahrscheinlich keinen Freund mehr. Ich stürmte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und fing Hermines Blick auf. Sie zwinkerte mir zu.

Die Tür, auf die ich starrte, öffnete sich und Lavender kam heraus. Sie sah so frustriert aus. Sie schaute zu mir und warf mir ihr bestes Lächeln zu. "Sie sind nicht wach", sagte sie. "Um genau zu sein war Ron nie wach, wenn ich ihn besucht habe."

_Ron, du Feigling_, dachte ich. "Vielleicht hattest du einfach kein Glück?"

Sie verzog das Gesicht und ging an mir vorbei, während sie etwas über Hermine murmelte. Ich sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie wegging. Ihr Kopf war gesenkt und sie schaute auf den Boden.

Ich öffnete die Tür und wurde mit lautem Schnarchen begrüßt. Zugegeben, Ron schnarcht normalerweise, aber ich war mit ihm aufgewachsen und ich wusste, wann er nur so tat. Neben ihm lag der verletzte Körper von Harry. Bandagen waren fest um seinen Schädel gewickelt, sodass es aussah, als trüge er einen Turban. Meine Innereien zogen sich zusammen.

Madam Pomfrey begrüßte mich mit einem Lächeln. Meine Familie und meine Freunde hatten die Angewohnheit, sich zu verletzten und so hatten sie und ich eine interessante Beziehung entwickelt. Sie mochte mich und vertraute mir.

"Ginevra, könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun?", fragte sie. Ich nickte und sie fuhr fort. "Ich muss etwas erledigen. Wenn der Timer sich ausschaltet", sie hob eine kleine Figur von sich selbst in die Höhe und stellte sie auf einen Stuhl, "gibst du den Jungs ihre Stärkungstränke." Sie zeigte auf das Zimmer, das sich an den Krankenflügel anschloss. "Die zwei Fläschchen stehen auf dem Tisch. Eins für jeden von ihnen."

Nachdem sie verstummt war und das Zimmer verlassen hatte, saß Ron aufrecht in seinem Bett. Er sah glücklich darüber aus, dass ich es war und nicht Lavender. "Ich hab gedacht, dass du McLaggen fertig machst.", sagte er.

Meine Miene verfinsterte sich. "Muss ich nicht", erwiderte ich. "Der Rest des Teams hat sich um das Arschloch gekümmert. Ehrlich gesagt bin ich davon überzeugt, dass du am Abend einen weiteren Zimmernachbarn haben wirst."

Ron versuchte, seine Freude zu verbergen. Obwohl er Harrys Unfall alles andere als gut hieß, war er begeistert davon, dass Cormac verletzt sein könnte. "Hoffentlich sind Harry und ich morgen wieder draußen.", sagte er.

"Dann kannst du so tun als ob du schlafwandelst, wenn Lavender in der Nähe ist.", neckte ich ihn und grinste, als Ron meinen Blick vermied. Seufzend sagte ich: "Weißt du, ich hab mich nie für die Sachen entschuldigt, die ich dir im Oktober gesagt hab. Ich war wütend."

"Aber du hattest Recht", sagte Ron leise.

Es war schon viel zu lange her, dass Ron und ich so miteinander gesprochen hatten. Bevor wir nach Hogwarts gegangen waren, hatte er sich in der Nacht in mein Zimmer geschlichen und wir hatten über vieles gesprochen. "Ich glaube, ich hab fast deine Chancen mit Hermine ruiniert.", sagte ich.

Ron rutschte unbehaglich im Bett herum. "Was? Ich ... was willst du ...?"

Ich verdrehte die Augen. "Hast du schon mit ihr gesprochen?" Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Ron, bitte, _sprich_ mit ihr."

Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, sprach die kleine Figur von Madam Pomfrey und verkündete, dass es Zeit für Rons und Harrys Tränke war. Ich klopfte Ron auf die Schulter und ging in das andere Zimmer.

Die beiden Fläschchen standen auf dem Tisch. Ich nahm sie und ging wieder zur Tür, aber ich sah Hermine an Rons Bett stehen und hörte wieder Rons falsches Geschnarche. Ich zog mich zurück und hörte, wie Hermine Ron sagte, wer sie war. Ron hörte auf zu schnarchen und ich vermutete, dass er sich aufsetzte.

Ich lehnte mich gegen die Wand und bemerkte, wie häufig ich zufällig jemanden belauschte. Auch wenn ich oft versuchte zu lauschen, war ich meistens einfach nur zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort. _Na los, ihr zwei, jetzt REDET schon!_

"Ich kann nicht lange hier bleiben", sagte Hermine. "Ich wollte dir nur was bringen. Ich hab mir gedacht, dass dir hier immer noch langweilig ist."

"Mit wem werde ich Schach spielen, Hermine?", fragte Ron.

"Harry wird aufwachen, Ron", sagte sie. "Ich glaube, du wirst mit ihm spielen können. Außer du schläfst ... Ich hab gehört, dass du in letzter Zeit ziemlich viel schläfst."

Stille ... _Na los, Ron!_

"Weißt du, wenn du genug von Lavender hast, dann solltest du ihr das sagen."

"Nicht so einfach", murmelte Ron. Hermine musste sich zum Gehen gewandt haben, weil Ron sagte: "Wo gehst du hin?"

"Ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich nicht lange bleiben werde."

"Aber ...", sagte er und wusste nicht wirklich, was er sagen sollte. "Ich möchte, dass du bleibst."

"Warum?"

Ich stellte mir vor, wie Ron peinlich berührt auf den Boden starrte und nicht antwortete.

"Ron, du bist hoffnungslos", murmelte Hermine. Ich hörte, wie sie zur Tür ging und verfluchte Ron leise.

"Weil ich dich vermisst habe", rief Ron und Hermines Schritte verstummten. Ron fuhr fort. "Ich hab gedacht, dass du das weißt ... und ... es tut mir Leid ..."

"Und?"

_Das ist deine Chance, Ron!_

"Und ...", sagte Ron. "Ich hab dir sehr wehgetan. Ich bin ein großer Idiot gewesen ... und ich bin froh, dass wir wieder Freunde sind ... äh ..."

_Freunde?_, murmelte ich. War er wirklich so bescheuert? Hermine hatte ihm in den letzten fünf Monaten die kalte Schulter gezeigt, weil er mit Lavender herumgeknutscht hatte. Dachte er wirklich, dass das eine freundschaftliche Reaktion war?

Einige Sekunden lang sagte keiner von beiden etwas. Schließlich brach Hermine die Stille. "Ja, Ron, ich bin auch froh, dass wir wieder _Freunde_ sind." Es war so eine Traurigkeit in ihrer Stimme, als sie das sagte.

"Warte, Hermine ...", rief Ron. "Wir werden darüber sprechen, oder?"

Die Tür öffnete sich und Hermine begrüßte Madam Pomfrey. "Ich spreche später mit dir, Ron", sagte sie und die Tür schloss sich hinter ihr.

Ich rannte schnell aus dem Zimmer und gab Ron sein Fläschchen, bevor Madam Pomfrey mit mir schimpfte, weil ich ihnen ihre Tränke so spät gegeben hatte. Ron trank seinen in einem Schluck und sie nahm mit das zweite Fläschchen ab und half dem bewusstlosen Harry dabei, seins zu trinken.

Ich starrte Harry an, der nur dalag und sich nicht bewegte. Ich stellte mir für eine Sekunde vor, wie ich mich über seinen Körper beugte und meine ewige Liebe für ihn gestand, schüttelte diesen Gedanken aber ab, als Ron mich rief. Ich riss meinen Blick von Harry los und schaute zu Ron. "Was?", fragte ich.

"Ich hab dich dreimal gerufen.", sagte er und lächelte wissend. "Er wird wieder, Ginny."

"Ich weiß", sagte ich und versuchte nicht rot zu werden, weil mein Bruder mich dabei erwischt hatte, wie ich seinen besten Freund anstarrte. Es war eine Weile her, seit er mich das letzte Mal dabei erwischt hatte. "Er ist so abgelenkt in der letzten Zeit. Er hat fast den Anfang des Spiels verpasst."

"Wirklich? Hat er gesagt, wo er war?"

"Hat gesagt, dass er Malfoy getroffen hat.", erwiderte ich.

"Ich will genauso sehr wissen wie jeder andere, was er vorhat", erwiderte Ron, "aber denkst du nicht, dass er davon ein bisschen ... besessen ist?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Er war ziemlich abgelenkt, aber nicht nur wegen Malfoy. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er so abgelenkt war, dass er von einem Klatscher getroffen wurde. Ich schwöre, dass er mehrere Male fast von einem Klatscher verletzt worden wäre, aber ich vermutete, dass das nicht zu tun hatte mit dem blonden Slytherin. Ehrlich gesagt dachte ich, dass es eher etwas mit einer rothaarigen Gryffindor zu tun hatte.

"Du starrst ihn schon wieder an", sagte Ron.

Zweimal an einem Abend. Entweder war ich nicht mehr vorsichtig genug oder Ron wurde besser. Ich wurde dieses Mal rot und ging auf die andere Seite des Bettes, zwischen die Jungen.

"Glaub nicht, dass ich es nicht bemerkt habe", sagte Ron und kniff seine Augen zusammen. Er legte das Schachspiel neben sich. "Du und er habt euch seit dem Sommer super verstanden." Er zeigte auf Harry. "Du bist genau das, was er braucht. Aber vielleicht weiß er es noch gar nicht."

Ich schüttelte den kopf. "Ich hab einen Freund, Ron."

"Warst du nicht diejenige, die mir gesagt hat, dass ich mit Hermine sprechen soll? Nun ja, vielleicht solltest du deinen eigenen Rat befolgen."

Madam Pomfrey unterbrach uns. "Es tut mir Leid, Ginevra, aber ich kann dir nicht erlauben, noch länger zu bleiben. Harry braucht Ruhe." Ich erklärte mich einverstanden und sie verließ den Krankenflügel wieder.

"Ginny ..."

Ich schaute zu Ron, weil ich dachte, dass er meinen Namen gesagt hatte, aber Ron zeigte auf die andere verletzte Person im Zimmer. Harry hatte im Schlaf geredet und meinen Namen gesagt. Ich beobachtete ihn, aber er bewegte sich nicht und sagte auch meinen Namen nicht noch einmal. Ich redete mir ein, dass das Zufall war. Immerhin _hatte_ Madam Pomfrey gerade meinen Namen gesagt. Ich nahm an, dass Harry ihn einfach wiederholt hatte.

"Erhol dich, Harry", flüsterte ich.

Dean und ich verbrachten den Großteil der letzten Tage, die wir zusammen hatten, damit, über unsere Probleme zu sprechen. Ich muss wohl nicht erwähnen, dass es nicht besonders gut lief. Anstatt zu reden schrieen wir uns die ganze Zeit an. Am letzten Abend, an dem wir zusammen waren, liefen wir über die Ländereien, während wir uns stritten und Dean kam immer wieder auf das gleiche Thema zurück. Harry ... Harry ... _Harry_ ...

"Dean, halt die Klappe!", schrie ich. "Ich würde nie wegen Harry mit dir Schluss machen, aber die Idee hört sich immer besser an, weil du ein Idiot bist!"

Wir stritten uns stundenlang. Kurz vor der Ausgangssperre gingen wir laut zurück zur Schule, aber Filch hatte den Eingang schon verschlossen. Verärgert zauberte ich die Tür auf und ging hindurch, Dean hinter mir. Während Dean und ich schreiend zurück zum Gryffindorturm gingen, kam Professor Sprout aus ihrem Büro und schaute uns merkwürdig an.

"Alles in Ordnung, Miss Weasley? Mr. Thomas?", fragte sie, während sie sich ihren Mantel anzog. Sie beäugte uns misstrauisch, als sie ihr graues Haar unter dem Mantelkragen hervor holte.

"Oh, _mir_ geht es gut", erwiderte ich, während ich Dean mit meinen Augen aufspießte.

Zurückhaltend sagte Professor Sprout: "Ich muss in den Garten, bevor die Sonne untergeht. Falls Sie Professor Slughorn sehen sollten, könnten Sie ihn zu mir schicken?"

Dean grunzte und ich nickte. Sprout eilte den Gang entlang. Ich ließ Dean stehen, ging schnell zur Tür, die zum Gryffindorturm führte und öffnete sie. Ich hätte vor Dean das Ende der Treppe erreicht, aber als ich durch die Tür rannte, stieß ich direkt mit Slughorns großem Bauch zusammen.

Er lachte laut und begrüßte mich noch lauter, während er Dean ignorierte, der mich eingeholt hatte. "Miss Weasley, was für ein Vergnügen, mit Ihnen zusammenzustoßen. Ich wollte Ihnen sagen, wie sehr ich Ihren Aufsatz über den Trank des Friedens genossen habe. Großartige Arbeit, wirklich großartige Arbeit."

"Danke, Professor", sagte ich, ignorierte Dean ebenfalls und war froh darüber, dem Streit entkommen zu können. "Ich soll Ihnen sagen, dass Professor Sprout im Garten auf Sie wartet."

"Tatsächlich?", rief Slughorn und rieb sich seinen Bauch. "Ich habe nach ihr gesucht. Sie hat mir ein paar Blätter versprochen, die in der Dämmerung gepflückt wurden. Ich bin mir sicher, dass das die beste Zeit dazu ist.

Nachdem Slughorn gegangen war, grunzte Dean und schaute mich verärgert an. "Musstest so tun, als wäre ich nicht da, was?"

"Es ist also mein Fehler, dass Slughorn dich nicht bemerkt?", zischte ich. Ich stapfte die Stufen rauf und ging an der Abkürzung vorbei, in der Ron und Harry uns vor Monaten dabei erwischt hatten, wie wir uns küssten. "So wie es auch mein Fehler ist, dass Harry mir so viel Aufmerksamkeit schenkt?", schrie ich die Treppe zu ihm herunter.

Dean und ich stritten uns immer weiter und als wir am Porträtloch ankamen, zog er mich zu sich und küsste mich hart auf die Lippen.

Ich schubste ihn weg. "Komm mir nicht zu nahe."

Dean schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Wo stehen wir, Ginny? Was passiert gerade?"

Mein Blick wurde sanfter, als ich erkannte, dass die Fragen nur eins bedeuten konnten. Es war dazu gekommen und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich auf darauf vorbereitet war, das zu tun, von dem ich wusste, dass ich es tun musste. Ich schluckte schwer, drehte mich von ihm weg und bemerkte, dass die Fette Dame begierig auf meine Antwort wartete. "Feuerwhiskey", sagte ich matt zu dem Porträt.

"Schön", erwiderte die Fette Dame. "Lass mir nicht meinen Spaß."

Das Porträt schwang auf und Dean lief neben mir. Als ich mir unwillkürlich Harry vorstellte, versuchte Dean, mir durch das Loch zu helfen. "Schubs mich bitte nicht, Dean", sagte ich genervt. "Lass das endlich mal bleiben, ich komme da sehr gut alleine durch."

Dean warf seine Arme in die Luft. "Ich kann nicht mehr! Warum bist du so schwierig!", schrie er. "Ich bin fertig. Wir sind fertig."

Bevor ich die Gelegenheit hatte zu antworten, hörte ich Lavenders Stimme durch den Geimschaftsraum hallen. "WAS MACHT DICH SO BESONDERS?" Ich schaute zur Treppe, die zu den Jungenschlafsälen führte. Lavender schien außer sich zu sein, als sie Ron und Hermine in eine Ecke drängte. Hermine sah genauso wütend aus. Ron schien panische Angst zu haben. "WAS MACHT DICH SO PERFEKT?"

Ein paar Schaulustige hatten sich hinter den Sofas und Stühlen versammelt, um sich vor Schaden zu schützen und trotzdem alles mitzukriegen. Lavender war rot im Gesicht, wahrscheinlich schreite sie schon seit einer Weile. Ihre Hände waren vor ihrer Brust verschränkt und sie warf Hermine wütende Blicke zu.

Hermine, die Konflikten normalerweise aus dem Weg ging, warf ihr einen genauso beieindruckenden wütenden Blick zu. Sie ließ nicht zu, dass Lavender ihr Angst einjagte. "Ich bin nicht perfekt", schrie Hermine, "aber ich kenne Ron besser als du es jemals tun wirst!"

"_Ich_ bin seine Freundin!"

"Du kennst Ron nicht einmal!", schrie Hermine. "Sag mir, Lavender, welches ist Rons Lieblingsquidditchteam?"

"Was spielt das für eine Rolle?"

"Wie oft hat Ron dich im Schach geschlagen?", fragte Hermine. "Oder hast du nicht gewusst, dass Ron der beste Schachspieler in Gryffindor ist?"

Es war offensichtlich, dass Lavender das nicht gewusst hatte. Um das zu überspielen, murmelte sie vor sich hin, dass sie Rons Freundin war.

"Wusstest du, dass er kein Lieblingsessen hat? Und _kannst_ du ihn verstehen, wenn er mit vollem Mund spricht? Beschwert er sich ständig über seine Eule, obwohl du genau weißt, dass er am Boden zerstört wäre, wenn er Pigwidgeon verlieren würde? Hast du je bemerkt, dass er ein Grübchen über seinem linken Augen bekommt, weil er seine Augenbrauen zusammen zieht, wenn er versucht, etwas zu verstehen?"

Rons Hand schoss zu seinem linken Auge und er versuchte, das angebliche Grübchen zu ertasten. Er fand es und lächelte.

"Und ...", sagte Hermine und drehte sich von Lavender zu Ron. Sie fuhr sanft fort. "Wusstest du, dass er jetzt wahrscheinlich denkt: _Meine Güte, ich wusste nicht, dass Hermine das alles über mich weiß._"

Rons Augen weiteten sich und er dachte vielleicht, dass Hermine Legilimentik gelernt hatte. Er schaute von Hermines sanften Augen zurück zu Lavender und nickte.

Lavender zitterte vor Wut und öffnete mehrmals den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber letzten Endes ließ sie nur die Arme sinken. Die Schaulustigen konnten sehen, wer die eindeutige Gewinnerin des Streits war. Besiegt sagte Lavender: "Wenn es das ist, was du willst, Ron ... ES IST AUS!" Sie brach in Tränen aus und rannte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

**TBC ...**


	42. 10 Dezember: Das Mädchen, das liebte III

**10. Dezember: Das Mädchen, das liebte**

Nach diesem Abend schienen Ron und Hermine das Leben etwas mehr zu genießen. Ich war überrascht, dass sie nach all den Jahren unerwiderter Liebe nicht sofort damit angefangen hatten, herumzuknutschen. Aber Hermine hatte Recht: Sie hatten sich geeinigt. Ich erkannte, dass sie, sollten sie sich je dazu entschließen, ihre Beziehung zu vertiefen, es nicht leichtfertig tun würden. Zu allererst waren sie Freunde und das war das wichtigste.

Mein Leben verbesserte sich auch sehr. Ich konnte mit Harry reden, lachen und Zeit verbringen, ohne mich schuldig zu fühlen und es sah so aus, als ob Harry ständig Ausreden suchte, um Zeit mit mir zu verbringen, eine Hand auf meine Schulter zu legen oder mich anzuschauen. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass die Klatscher ihn während des Trainings nur getroffen hatten, weil er mich angeschaut hatte.

Um alles noch besser zu machen, kam Katie Bell zurück, was bedeutete, dass die peinliche Situation mit Dean und mir sich auflösen würde. Die Trainings mit Harrys eigentlichem Team waren die besten der letzten Monate. Es würde uns alle überraschen, wenn wir nicht die Meisterschaft gewinnen würden.

Ein paar Tage vor dem Spiel landete ich auf dem Feld, nachdem Harry das Training beendet hatte. Ich lächelte, weil Ron sich so verbessert hatte. Es sah so aus, als hätte ihm eine Muse namens Hermine das Selbstvertrauen gegeben, das er so dringend gebraucht hatte.

Nur Sekunden nach meiner Landung landete Harry vor mir auf dem Boden. Er schaute sich nach jemandem um, fand mich und wartete darauf, dass ich zu ihm kam. Ich grinste, weil er das nach jedem Training gemacht hatte, um mit mir zurück zum Schloss zu laufen.

"Du solltest vielleicht anfangen, dem richtigen Schnatz mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken", sagte ich neckend und legte meine Hand auf die Stelle auf seiner Schulter, wo ein Klatscher ihn so hart getroffen hatte, dass er beinahe vom Besen gefallen war. Ich fühlte wie immer, wie sich seine Muskeln anspannten. "Ich möchte dich nicht schon wieder im Krankenflügel besuchen müssen."

"Ich bin der Kapitän", erwiderte Harry. "Ich muss auf jeden ein Auge haben."

"Jeden, hm?", sagte ich. "Hast du den Looping gesehen, den Katie gemacht hat? Oder diesen verrückten Tritt von Ron? Oder wie Peakes und Coote beide gleichzeitig den Quaffel getroffen haben?" Nachdem er seinen Kopf geschüttelt hatte, fragte ich: "Was war mit den Kreisen, die ich um Ron geflogen bin, um ihm zu verwirren?"

Harry lachte laut und gab zu, dass er _das_ gesehen hatte. Ich warf ihm einen wissenden Blick zu, um ihm zu verstehen zu geben, dass ich bezweifelte, dass er das ganze Team beobachtet hatte. Er bemerkte es, zuckte aber mit den Schultern und bestritt nicht, was ich ihm vorwarf.

_Worauf wartest du, Harry?_, fragte ich mich.

Ich war mich fast 100%ig sicher, was er für mich fühlte, aber ich verstand nicht, warum er nichts tat. Ich war seit zwei Wochen Single und hatte Harry viel Zeit dazu gegeben, mich zu fragen, ob ich mit ihm ausgehen wollte. Vielleicht, dachte ich, wusste er nicht mal, was er fühlte.

Ich warf ihm einen weiteren Blick zu und sah so eine Sanftheit in seinem Blick, als ob er mich zum ersten Mal sehen würde. Nein, er wusste definitiv, was er fühlte. Es war da, in seinen Augen. Er war verrückt nach mir.

Ich konnte das Wartespiel spielen, wenn es das war, was er tun wollte. Ich hatte sechs Jahre gewartet und ich konnte noch ein bisschen länger warten. Ich würde nirgendwo hingehen, obwohl mehrere Jungen, inklusive Colin, Peakes, Coote und sogar Michael, wahrscheinlich nach einer weiteren Trennung von Cho, mich gefragt hatten, ob ich mit ihnen ausgehen wollte. Zu ihrem Unglück gehörte mein Herz dem einen Jungen, der sich so viel Zeit nahm, wie er wollte.

"Harry!", rief Ron und holte uns ein. Er hatte ein unmögliches Timing. Das könnte ein weiterer Grund dafür sein, dass Harry seine Gefühle nur so zögerlich zugab. Er und ich hatten kaum Zeit für ein angenehmes Schwätzchen, ganz zu schweigen von einer liebevollen, gefühlsoffenbarenden Unterhaltung.

Ich berührte Harry am Arm und lächelte ihn so gut wie möglich an. "Werde ich dich beim Essen sehen, Harry?"

"Ja", sagte er und schaute von Ron zurück zu mir, enttäuscht, weil ich nicht blieb, um mich an der Unterhaltung zu beteiligen.

"Ich besetz dir einen Platz." Ich zwinkerte ihm zu und rannte voraus.

Ohne Frage machte es Harry viel schwieriger, als es sein musste. Ich war mir nicht sicher, wie er auf die Idee kommen konnte, dass ich nicht auf ihn stand. Es war ja nicht so, als ob ich es verheimlichen würde. Ich scheute keine Mühen, um ihn zu sehen und Zeit mit dem Trio zu verbringen. Ich versicherte mich, dass er mich dabei erwischte, wie ich ihn anstarrte. Ich gab ihm Hinweis nach Hinweis nach Hinweis.

Ich weiß, was ihr denkt, aber ich weigerte mich schon aus Prinzip, den ersten Schritt zu machen. Ich war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ich ihn Jahre lang angeschmachtet hatte und dass er an der Reihe war, ein bisschen zu leiden. Es würde ihm gut tun. Außerdem konnte jeder Typ sehen, wo ich stand. Hermine stimmte mir zu und sagte, dass es das Beste war, wenn Harry seine Gefühle selbst in Ordnung brachte.

Als er uns von seinem Nachsitzen mit Snape erzählte, weigerte er sich, mir in die Augen zu schauen. Ich war nicht wütend, sondern eher todunglücklich, weil ich davon überzeugt war, dass unser Gewinn mit unserer Vereinigung zusammen hing, fast so, als ob die Euphorie Harry zu meinen Gunsten beeinflussen würde. Während Harry mit dem Team sprach, schwor ich mir, dass ich tun würde, was ich konnte, um den Schnatz zu fangen.

Ich hatte ehrlich gesagt nicht gedacht, dass wir eine Chance hatten, aber als ich sah, wie unsere Jäger mit so viel Können und Präzision spielten, unsere Treiber uns so fantastisch verteidigten und Ron unsere Tore so entschlossen rettete, schien es so, als könnten wir nichts falsch machen. Den Schnatz zu fangen war kein Problem.

Die Feier begann auf dem Feld und wanderte durch die Korridore der Schule, bis sie schließlich im Gemeinschaftsraum ankam. Bevor ich auch nur die Gelegenheit dazu hatte, mein erstes Butterbier zu trinken, versuchte ich mir schon meinen nächsten Plan zu überlegen, was Harry anging. Mir fiel nichts anderes ein als ihn zu packen, gegen die Wand zu pressen und von ihm zu verlangen, dass er mir sagte, was er fühlte, aber das würde ich nicht tun.

"Du bist wirklich toll geflogen", sagte Dean und klopfte mir auf die Schulter. Das war das erste Mal, dass er mit mir sprach, seit wir uns vor zwei Wochen getrennt hatten. "Hör mal, ich wollte dir sagen, dass es mir Leid tut."

"Nichts für ungut, Dean", erwiderte ich und klopfte ihm auch auf die Schulter.

"Glaubst du, wir könnten noch einen Versuch wagen?", fragte er und gab mir eines der beiden Gläser voller Butterbier, die er in der Hand hielt. "Eine zweite Chance?"

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, nahm das Glas und stellte es auf den Tisch. "Wir würden doch nur wieder die gleichen Probleme haben, Dean."

"Nein, nein", erwiderte er. "Ich verspreche dir, Harry nicht zu beschuldigen oder dich oder ..."

"Dean", sagte ich und hielt meine Hand hoch, um ihn zum Verstummen zu bringen." Ich hätte nie mit dir Schluss gemacht, nur damit ich mit Harry ausgehen könnte, aber ich glaube, dass du Recht hattest. Ich glaube er steht auf mich."

"Ginny, es ist mir egal ..."

"Aber ich hab noch etwas anderes erkannt."

Hermine stieß mich an. "Ginny", sagte sie mit Singsangstimme und zeigte auf die Tür.

Ron verkündete jemandem, dass wir gewonnen hatten. Ich spähte durch die Menge und sah das bekannte Gesicht unseres Kapitäns. Er beachtete Ron nicht, sondern suchte etwas in der Menge.

Oder jemanden ...

Und bevor ich wusste, was ich tat, hatte ich Dean weggeschubst, war von meinem Platz aufgesprungen und auf den Jungen zugerannt, der im Porträtloch stand. Seine Augen hörten auf zu suchen und schauten direkt auf mich und ein harter glühender Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht, der so aussehen musste wie meiner.

_Wir haben gewonnen, Harry, wir haben gewonnen wir haben gewonnen wir haben gewonnen_. Ich wiederholte das bei jedem meiner Schritte und war dazu bereit, es ihm entgegen zu schreien, sobald ich in seinen Armen war. Ich warf mich direkt auf seinen Körper, öffnete meinen Mund und sagte: "Wir ..."

Er ... _küsste_ ... mich ...

Ein Traum, es musste ein Traum sein. Ein ziemlich lebendiger und realistischer Traum, aber es war mir egal. Ich wollte nicht, dass jemand mich aufweckte. Falls das ein Traum war und ich schlief, dann hoffte ich, dass ich niemals aufwachen würde.

Aber es war kein Traum, es war echt. Seine Hände waren echt, als sie auf meinem Rücken lagen. Seine Lippen waren echt, als sie hungrig über meine glitten. Sein Körper war echt, als er mich näher zu sich zog. Ich war echt, als ich Harry küsste, _Harry küsste_! Dieser Moment war echt und es war egal, dass fünfzig Leute zusahen, dass einer von ihnen mein Bruder war, es war egal, dass einer von ihnen mein Exfreund war. Alles, was wichtig war, waren Harry, ich, der Kuss und der, der sicher folgen würde.

Ich würde ihn vielleicht immer noch küssen, wenn er sich nicht von mir gelöst hätte. Ich ließ meine Augen geschlossen und wimmerte nur leicht, weil meine lebensspendende Quelle mir weggenommen worden war.

Ich konnte fühlen, wie alle uns anstarrten. Jemand hustete. Ich fühlte, wie Harrys Hand in meine glitt und er mich durch das Porträtloch führte. Ich hörte Pfiffe und Gebrüll. Ich stellte mir Hermines selbstgefälligen Blick vor, Rons verblüfften Blick und Deans ich-kann-nicht-glauben-was-gerade-passiert-ist Blick.

Nachdem das Porträtloch hinter mir verschlossen worden war, ließ ich Harrys Hand los. Ich lehnte mich gegen das Porträt der Fetten Dame, die einen kleinen Ausflug zu einem Weinfass gemacht hatte, das mehrere Rahmen entfernt war. Ich seufzte laut und versuchte immer noch zu begreifen, was gerade passiert war.

Harry stand vor mir, schaute mich kaum an und lief immer mehr rot an. Er sah hinreißend aus, als er rot anlief, weil er endlich über seinen immensen Schatten gesprungen war und mich geküsst hatte. "Es tut mir Leid, Ginny", sagte er. "Ich ... ich weiß nicht, was da über mich gekommen ist ... ich ..."

"Oh, _halt die Klappe_!", flüsterte ich, packte ihn an den Armen, drehte ihn herum und presste ihn gegen das Porträt. Ich küsste ihn hart und leidenschaftlich und ließ sechs Jahre voller angestauter Bewunderung aus ihrem Käfig. Es war eine wilde Kreatur, die unglaublich glücklich darüber war, endlich aus ihrem Gefängnis gelassen worden zu sein und ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass jetzt, wo sie draußen war, ich sie nicht mehr zurück hinein zwingen konnte.

Ich löste mich von Harry, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen und sagte: "Ich wollte dich küssen, Harry Potter, seit ich dich zum ersten Mal gesehen habe. Wag es bloß nicht, dich für etwas zu entschuldigen, von dem ich offensichtlich wollte, dass du es tust."

Würde er jemals aufhören zu grinsen? Er schaute mich so bewundernd an. Normalerweise war so viel Traurigkeit versteckt hinter dieser Brille, aber ich sah das nicht länger. Alles, was ich sah, war mein Gesicht, das sich in diesen Augen widerspiegelte. Ich konnte mich daran gewöhnen.

"Ich hab dich gerade vor dem ganzen Gemeinschaftsraum geküsst", sagte er langsam, so als ob er erst jetzt erkannte, was genau er getan hatte. Er lachte hart.

Ich grinste. "Ja, das hast du", erwiderte ich und fuhr mit meiner Hand durch seine dunklen Locken. "Warum hast du so verdammt lange gebraucht?"

"Na ja, du weißt, wie Snape ist", sagte er und seine Augen funkelten. "Ich wäre schon früher hier gewesen, aber er hat darauf bestanden, dass ich noch bleibe ..." Ich verzog spielerisch das Gesicht und sagte ihm, dass ich das nicht gemeint hatte. Er zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern und deutete an, dass er genau wusste, was ich gemeint hatte. "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht."

Er nahm meine Hand und deutete mit seinem Kopf zur Treppe. Ein netter langer Spaziergang schien angebracht, entschied ich, schließlich war es sonnig und wunderschön. _Okay, okay_, es wäre auch ein perfekter Tag gewesen, wenn es geregnet und gestürmt hätte. Seite an Seite gingen wir die Treppe hinunter. Wir sprachen nicht darüber, wohin wir gehen würden und ich glaube nicht, dass es wichtig war.

Ich konnte einen weiteren großen Seufzer und ein glückliches Kichern nicht unterdrücken. Ich wollte ihn auf so viele Dinge hinweisen, wie zum Beispiel seine Einladung nach Hogsmeade, das Angebot, mit ihm im Zug zu sitzen, die Momente, die wir zusammen im Sommer gehabt hatten, sogar den Moment, in dem er mit Sirius hatte sprechen müssen ... konnte es wirklich so weit zurück gehen? Aber es würde Zeit geben, um alles zu besprechen. Ich musste mich nicht beeilen.

Wir gingen an der Abkürzung vorbei und ich erinnerte mich an einen Augenblick, der so lange zurück lag. Harry musste an das gleiche gedacht haben, weil er sagte: "Ich wollte Dean wehtun, als wir dich dabei erwischt haben, wie du ihn geküsst hast. Ich war so verwirrt. Ich hab gedacht ..."

"Dass du dich wie ein großer Bruder verhälst.", beendete ich den Satz für ihn.

"Ja, woher weißt du das?"

"Ich hab den Blick gesehen, den du uns zugeworfen hast.", erwiderte ich. "Ich hab versucht, die gleiche Ausrede zu glauben. Ich wollte nicht glauben, dass du dich endlich in mich verliebt hast."

"Du wolltest es nicht glauben?", wiederholte er. "Warum?"

"Ich hab versucht, über dich hinweg zu sein, Harry", sagte ich und schüttelte meinen Kopf. "Aber in Anbetracht der kürzlich vorgefallenen Ereignisse", ich hielt unsere verschränkten Hände hoch, die so perfekt ineinander passten, "war ich ziemlich unerfolgreich."

"Unerfolgreich, hm?", wiederholte er, drückte meine Hand und wandte in gespieltem Ärger den Blick von mir ab. "Du bist vielleicht enttäuscht, aber ich bin sehr dankbar dafür, dass du hier versagt hast."

"Oh, ich hab nicht versagt.", sagte ich scherzhaft zu ihm. "Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt haben solltest, ich bin absolut über dich hinweg. Keine Gefühle irgendwelcher Art."

"Richtig."

"Du glaubst mir nicht?", sagte ich schulterzuckend. "In Ordnung. Küss mich und du wirst sehen." Ich blieb im Korridor stehen und zeigte auf meinen Mund, berührte meine Lippen mehrere Male. "Na los."

Harry lehnte sich zu mir, küsste mich wieder und es war unser dritter Kuss an diesem Tag, aber er fühlte sich an wie der erste. Ich konnte sehen, wie einfach wir uns treiben lassen konnten, endlich in der Lage waren, die Gesellschaft des anderen richtig zu genießen. _Das ist nicht gut, wenn meine ZAG-Prüfungen da sein werden,_ dachte ich.

Wir lösten uns erst von einander, als ein kleines Hüsteln uns unterbrach. Dumbledore stand vor uns, in seinem purpurnen Umhang und seinen halbmondförmigen Brillengläsern. Grinste er auch? Ich schaute auf unsere Hände und Harry ließ meine sofort los.

"Nein, nein", sagte Dumbledore und seine Augen glänzten. "Ich wollte euch nicht in eurem privaten Korridor stören." Er zeigte auf mehrere Klassenzimmer, die da waren. "Ich war auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum, um euch zu gratulieren und vielleicht, wenn noch etwas da ist, ein kühles Butterbier zu genießen."

"Wenn Sie welches wollen, dann sollten Sie besser schnell nach oben gehen.", erwiderte ich. "Ron sah ziemlich durstig aus."

"Natürlich", erwiderte Dumbledore, als Harry Hand wieder in meine glitt. "Es ist unglücklich, dass du das Spiel verpasst hast, Harry."

"Ich wollte wirklich da sein", sagte Harry. "Aber Snape hat darauf bestanden -"

"_Professor_ Snape, Harry", erwiderte Dumbledore. "Aber du wärst stolz auf ihren Ersatz da draußen heute." Er deutete auf mich. "Sie ist exzellent geflogen und hat in deiner Abwesenheit echte Führungsqualitäten gezeigt."

"Sie wird die Kapitänin sein, wenn ich nicht mehr da bin", sagte Harry und ich wurde rot.

Dumbledore nickte nachdenklich. Er spazierte an uns vorbei und verabschiedete sich. Bevor er verschwunden war, sagte er zu mir: "Miss Weasley, ich bin froh zu sehen, dass Sie das Herz korrekt übersetzt haben."

"Danke schön, Professor." Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging Dumbledore und wir machten weiter mit unserem Spaziergang. Als Harry mir einen fragenden Blick zuwarf, erzählte ich ihm von den Worten des Schulleiters im Oktober. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass er es vor dir wusste."

"Glaubst du, dass er meine Gedanken gelesen hat?"

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. "Nichts für ungut, Harry, aber du warst verdammt offensichtlich."

"Außer für mich und dich."

Ich bemerkte, wie ähnlich wir uns waren. Während wir Hand in Hand durch die Schule spazierten, sprachen wir weiterhin offen über unsere Gefühle und lachten und machten uns darüber lustig, wie dämlich der andere war. Irgendwie, ohne es zu planen, waren wir beim See und unter dem Baum, an meinem Platz in Hogwarts, zu dem ich kam, wenn ich nachdenkne musste. Wie passend, dass wir gerade an diesem Ort gelandet waren.

Wir sahen einander an und er legte seine Hand auf meine Wange. Ich schloss meine Augen und genoss das Gefühl von seiner Haut auf meiner. Er nahm die lange Haarsträhne von mir, die an meiner Wange war und strich sie hinter mein Ohr. Er sagte sanft: "Wenn du deinen Hausaufgaben mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken würdest, dann würde dir diese Strähne nicht so oft in die Augen fallen."

Ich legte meinen Kopf neugierig schief. Ich neige dazu, sehr viel mit meinen Haaren zu spielen, besonders wenn ich mich konzentriere. Er _hatte_ mich also beobachtet. Es war süß von ihm, so etwas belangloses zu bemerken. "Was hast du sonst noch an mir bemerkt, Mr Potter?", fragte ich.

"Du frühstückst nicht so viel wie du solltest. Stattdessen nimmst du deinen Besen und fliegst.", sagte er, obwohl es ihm fast schon peinlich war, weil er dabei erwischt worden war, dass er mich ausspioniert hatte, aber glücklich, weil er den Moment noch mal erleben konnte. "Wenn ich nicht schlafen konnte, dann hab ich dich auf dem Feld gesehen." Er sah mir in die Augen und ich bedeutete ihm, dass er fortfahren sollte. "Du siehst dort draußen so frei aus, wenn der Wind deine ganzen Probleme davon bläßt."

"Du fühlst dich genauso.", erwiderte ich. "Dort oben kann uns nichts erreichen, nicht einmal die Albträume. Wenn du deine Augen tatsächlich mal von mir abgewandt und deine Aufmerksamkeit dem Schnatz zugewandt hast, hab ich das bemerkt."

Er war wieder erwischt worden und sagte: "Du warst diejenige, die dieses Teleskop in mein Zimmer gelegt hat." Nachdem er den geschockten Gesichtsausdruck von mir gesehen hatte, weil er das herausgefunden hatte, fuhr er fort. "Du weißt immer, wie du mit mir umgehen musst, wie damals, als ich mit Sirius sprechen wollte. Ich frag mich, was du in den letzten Jahren sonst noch für mich gemacht hast." Er schaute mich neugierig an.

Ich lächelte verschmitzt, erfreut, weil er einige meiner Geheimnisse herausgefunden hatte. "Du wärst überrascht, Harry." Ich drückte meinen Körper an seinen und er schlang seine Arme um mich. Nichts konnte diesen Moment übertreffen.

Er atmete tief ein und rief plötzlich: "Dieser Geruch!"

Ich lehnte mich zurück und schaute in seine Augen. "Stimmt was nicht?", fragte ich, berührte mein Haar und roch daran. "Rieche ich schlecht?"

"Nein", sagte er lachend. Er schlug sich selbst an die Stirn und sah ziemlich verblüfft aus. "Hast du schon immer nach Blumen gerochen?"

"Jaah", sagte ich verwirrt. Ich hatte seit Jahren mit der gleichriechenden Seife und dem gleichriechenden Shampoo gebadet. Es war ein Geschenk von Mum an jedem Geburtstag und an jedem Weihnachten. Es war alles für mich, weil es viel zu mädchenhaft für meine Brüder war.

"In Slughorns erster Unterrichtsstunde hat er uns vier Tränke gezeigt", sagte er und seine Augen leuchteten. "Felix Felicis, Veritaserum, Vielsafttrank und ..."

"Amortentia", beendete ich den Satz für ihn. Langsam verstand ich, was er meine. "Sag nicht, dass du ..."

"Doch", sagte er, während er an meinen Haaren roch und sich in dem berauschenden Geruch verlor. "Er riecht immer anders, nach dem, was wir am anziehendesten finden. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das nicht gesehen habe." Er stöhnte und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

"Du siehst es jetzt und das ist alles, was zählt.", sagte ich und fühlte, wie seine Brust sich hob und senkte. "Ich werde schon sichergehen, dass wir die verlorene Zeit aufholen, jetzt, wo du mein Freund bist."

"Freund?", wiederholte er. "Wir sind ziemlich aufdringlich, was?" Er piekste mich spielerisch in die Rippen und ich erschauderte und hoffte, dass er nicht erkannte, dass ich da am kitzligsten war. "Außerdem dachte ich, dass du über mich hinweg bist. Keine Gefühle irgendwelcher Art ..."

"Ja, gut, ich hab meine Meinung geändert. Hast du ein Problem damit?"

"Nicht im geringsten."

**TBC ...**

**

* * *

Ü/N: **Heute wieder etwas später, aber ich habe heute eine Matheklausur geschrieben und darf morgen noch Bio schreiben, Außerdem hatte ich zwei STunden länger Schule als sonst. Ich bin sicher, dass einige von euch das verstehen können. Aber dafür habt ihr heute mein fast liebstes Kapitel zu lesen bekommen (mein liebstes kommt morgen).


	43. 11 Dezember: Das Mädchen, das liebte IV

**11. Dezember: Das Mädchen, das liebte**

Wir verbrachten den Rest des Nachmittags unter dem Baum und verpassten so das Abendessen. Die Sperrstunde war schon da, bevor wir sie überhaupt bemerkt hatten und wir eilten in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Wir küssten uns zum Abschied mehrere Minuten lang, bevor wir, glücklicher, als wir es seit langem gewesen waren, in unsere Schlafsäle gingen. Während ich nach oben ging, fiel mir auf, dass wir gar nicht über das Spiel gesprochen hatten. Bevor ich darüber nachdenken konnte, griff Hermine nach mir, zog mich in ihr Zimmer und wollte alle Details wissen.

Harrys Freundin zu sein war ein Traum, der wahr wurde, ein Sieg für jedes starbesessene Mädchen mit einer Schwärmerei, ein Triumph für das kleine Kind, das den Geschichten über Harry Potter zugehört hatte, während es aufgewachsen war und seiner Mutter geschworen hatte, dass er ihr Leben sein würde. Meine Geduld hatte sich ausgezahlt und es war nicht, weil ich den Jungen beeindruckt oder ihn gewonnen hatte mit etwas, das ich nicht war. Ich hatte sein Herz erobert, indem ich ich gewesen war - die feurige, rothaarige Ginevra Molly Weasley.

Als ich eine Woche später auf dem Weg zum Abendessen war, zog Harry mich in die Abkürzung in der Nähe des Gryffindorturms. Es war der gleiche Platz, an dem er mich dabei erwischt hatte, wie ich ... wie ich wen küsste? Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass ich jemals jemand anderen als Harry geküsst hatte.

"Hermine hat heute mit mir geschimpft, weil ich dich abgelenkt hab.", sagte Harry, während seine Lippen perfekt über meine fuhren. "Sie hat gesagt, dass du lernen musst."

"Muss ich auch", sagte ich unüberzeugend. "Aber das ist keine Lernzeit, die ich verpasste, es ist Essenszeit." Ich küsste seine Lippen gierig und bemerkte, dass wir es uns nicht leisten konnten, noch ein Essen zu verpassen. Harry und ich würden verhungern, wenn wir das Essen weiterhin so häufig ausfallen ließen. Ich löste mich von seinen Lippen und sagte: "Ich hab heute mit Professor McGonagall bei der Berufsberatung gesprochen."

"Wie ist es gelaufen?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Ich stellte mir Gwenog Jones Karte vor, die auf meinem Nachttisch lag. "Man braucht keine ZAGs, um Quidditchspielerin zu werden. Das ist das, was ich machen möchte."

Harry stimmte mir zu. "Ich wette, dass deine Mum das lieben wird."

_Sie wäre begeistert_, dachte ich sarkastisch. Ich erklärte, dass McGonagall gesagt hatte, dass ich einen Notfallplan haben sollte, für den Fall, dass aus dem professionellen Sport nichts werden würde. Sie schlug vor, dass ich in der Abteilung für Magische Spiele und Sportarten arbeiten sollte, was ziemlich logisch war. Ich brauchte nur drei ZAGs, um dort einen Job zu bekommen und ich war mir sicher, dass ich das schaffen würde.

"Möchtest du morgen Mittag am See essen?", fragte Harry.

Ich kaute auf meiner Lippe herum und dachte nach. "So verführerisch das auch klingt, ich _muss_ lernen. Hermine hat mir diese netten Lernkarten gemacht. Ich glaube, sie wäre ziemlich enttäuscht, wenn ich sie nicht benutzen würde."

Er verzog leicht das Gesicht. "Das hier ist Folter, du weißt das, oder?"

"Wenn die Prüfungen zu Ende sind, dann werden wir keine Kusszeit mehr verpassen, versprochen.", erwiderte ich.

"Ich kann dir beim Lernen helfen.", erwiderte Harry, der versuchte, eine Möglichkeit zu finden, mit mir Zeit zu verbringen. "Für jede Frage, die du richtig beantwortest, kriegst du eine Belohnung."

"Und ich bin mir sicher, dass mir diese Belohnung gefallen wird.", sagte ich und zwickte ihn spielerisch in die Nase. "Okay, Harry, so lange du mir versprichst, dass du mir beim Lernen hilfst."

Harry nickte und küsste mich wieder.

"Du weißt, Harry", sagte ich und schaute mich in dem Gang um, "dass es gefährlich ist, sich hier zu küssen. Ältere Brüder könnten uns erwischen."

"Das kann ich ändern", sagte er. Er griff in seine Tasche und zog etwas Silbriges hervor. Ich schnappte erfreut nach Luft, als er den Tarnumhang über uns warf. "Besser?", fragte er.

"Ich wusste, dass dieses Ding irgendwann nützlich sein würde", flüsterte ich.

Am nächsten Tag hatte Harry eine Decke unter unserem Baum ausgebreitet. Unser Mittagessen bestand aus Corned Beef Sandwiches und Chips. Wir lagen neben dem See und genossen den Schatten, der uns vor dem immer wärmer werdenden Wetter schützte. Er ging den Stapel der Notizkarten durch, die Hermine netterweise für mich gemacht hatte.

"Wo sind Ron und Hermine heute?", fragte ich, während ich ein paar Chips kaute und mein Kopf auf Harrys Brust lag. Ich schaute auf den See hinaus und bemerkte einen Meermensch, der an der Wasseroberfläche aufgetaucht war.

"Ich glaub sie besuchen Hagrid.", antwortete Harry. Er hörte damit auf, die Karten durchzugehen und las: "Wer ist der einzig bekannte Hersteller des Steins der Weisen?"

Das war eine einfache Frage. Das Trio hatte den Stein in seinem ersten Schuljahr vor Voldemort gerettet und seine Rückkehr um mehrere Jahre verzögert. "Nicholas Flamel", antwortete ich. "Jetzt gib mir meine Belohnung."

Er beugte sich zu mir und küsste mich süß auf die Lippen. Er nahm die nächste Karte und las: "Wie lautet der Name der Zauberin, die versucht hat, King Arthur vom Thron zu stürzen und die möglicherweise seine Halbschwester ist?"

Die Frage war etwas schwieriger. Ich versuchte mich an das zu erinnern, was Professor Binns uns über König Arthur und die Geschichte um sein Leben erzählt hatte, aber es war schwierig, in seiner Klasse aufzupassen. Besiegt zuckte ich mit den Schultern.

"Morgana", sagte Harry und ich nahm mir vor, mir das zu merken. Er nahm die nächste Karte und las: "Welcher böse Zauberer wurde von dem einjährigen Harry Potter ..." Er brach ab und wollte die Frage nicht zu Ende lesen.

Zeit mit mir zu verbringen hatte Harry von seinem Schicksal abgelenkt. Es traf ihn schwer, sich daran zu erinnern, was notwendig sein würde, um in Frieden zu leben. Ich nahm ihm die Karten aus der Hand und legte sie neben mich. Ich setzte mich auf und umarmte ihm fest, brachte ihn näher zu mir. Nachdem ich ihn auf die Stirn geküsst hatte, schaute ich ihm in die Augen. "Du musst das nicht alles alleine tragen.", sagte ich. "Ich bin da. Lass mich etwas von der Last tragen."

Er schaute mir nicht in die Augen. Er war sich nicht bewusst, wie viel ich wusste, wie viel ich verstand. Er war sich nicht bewusst, dass ich die Prophezeiung kannte und dass ich wusste, dass wir uns nur für geborgte Zeit liebten. Und genau wie ich gewusst hatte, dass er sich über seine Gefühle für mich im Klaren werden musste, wusste ich auch, dass er selbst entscheiden musste, wie viel er mir erzählte.

"Ich kann nicht", flüsterte er. "Bitte sei nicht sauer auf mich. Ich ..."

"Shh." Ich legte ihm meinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. "Ich weiß, dass es Dinge gibt, die du mir nicht erzählen kannst. Glaub mir, ich hab versucht, sie aus Dumbledore und Hermine raus zu bekommen. Ach übrigens, du musst mir zeigen, wie dieser Spruch geht. Dieses Gesumme ist ziemlich nervig."

Harry schaute amüsiert aus. "Hast du gelauscht?"

"Du würdest nicht mal die Hälfte von dem wissen, was du weißt, wenn du nicht lauschst.", sagte ich und zwinkerte ihm zu. "Alles, was ich will, ist, dass du mir versprichst, dass es keine Geheimnisse mehr gibt, wenn du das getan hast, was du mit Voldemort tun musst."

Er sah aus, als würde er sich gleich übergeben müssen, als er sagte: "Ginny, ich weiß nicht mal ..."

Ich unterbrach ihn, weil ich wusste, dass er sagen würde, dass er nicht mal wusste, ob er da lebend wieder rauskommen würde. "Wenn du fertig bist, keine ..." _Kuss ..._ "... weiteren ..." _Kuss ..._ " ... Geheimnisse ..."

"Ich verspreche es, Ginny." Er atmete schwer, seufzte und dachte an seine Zukunft. "Wie viel weißt du überhaupt?"

Meine Augen funkelten. "Du hast deine Geheimnisse, ich hab meine."

Ich presste meine Stirn gegen seine und sah tief in seine Augen. Seine Pupillen leuchteten, genau wie meine. Ein Windhauch wehte meine Haare um seinen Kopf. In diesem Moment wollte ich ihm sagen, wie wichtig er mir war, wie sehr ich ihn liebte, obwohl wir erst kurz zusammen waren und wie sehr ich versuchen würde, ihn bei mir zu behalten, solange ich konnte.

"Du bist unglaublich.", sagte er und hatte den selben Gesichtsausdruck wie ich. Er hielt meine Hände in seinen und sah aus, als wollte er das selbe sagen, was ich dachte. Er sprach und seine Stimme war plötzlich heiser. "Ginny, ich lieb -"

"Harry!", rief Ron von weitem. Wir schauten zum Hügel und sahen, wie Ron und Hermine auf uns zuliefen und ihren eigenen Picknickkorb und eine Decke trugen. Hermine winkte.

Ich grunzte und flüsterte Harry zu: "Sie haben das perfekte Timing, meinst du nicht?" Ich küsste ihn schnell auf die Lippen, lehnte mich zurück und erwiderte das Winken.

Gestohlene Momente in Hogwarts, das Leben, nach dem ich mich immer gesehnt hatte, das Leben, das aus einem anderen Buch herausgerissen worden war und als mein eigenes ausgegeben worden war. Es waren wir, die sich küssten, lachten und liebten und dennoch konnten wir es nicht sein. Wir konnten es ganz bestimmt nicht sein.

Es war gut. Endlich Zeit mit dem Trio zu verbringen war gut. Nach stundenlangem Lernen mit Harry zu kuscheln war gut. Die erfreuten Gesichtsausdrücke von Ron und Hermine zu sehen war gut. Sogar Harry, der, obwohl er darin total versagte, versuchte, sich unter dem Tarnumhang anzuschleichen, war gut.

"Hallo, Harry", sagte ich zu der Luft vor mir. Ich schaute von meinem Zaubertrankbuch auf und auf die andere Seite des Tisches.

Der körperlose Kopf von Harry erschien dort. Sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich und eine Hand schob die Brille auf seinem Nasenrücken hoch. "Wie machst du das?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und blätterte um. "Ich weiß es nicht, ich kann dich einfach spüren.", sagte ich, während er sich mir gegenüber setzte. "Mum hat immer gesagt, dass verliebte Leute eine besondere magische Verbindung haben, etwas, das tiefer geht als normale Beziehungen. Warst du schon mal bei einer magischen Hochzeit?" Nachdem er seinen Kopf geschüttelt hatte, sprach ich weiter. "Braut und Bräutigam sind ein Leben lang verbunden, nicht nur physisch, sondern auch magisch."

"Verliebt?", wiederholte Harry und ließ den Umhang auf den Stuhl fallen, sodass sein Oberkörper sichtbar wurde. "Magische Hochzeiten? Ginny Weasley, machst du mir gerade einen Antrag?"

Ich lachte und streichelte seinen Fuß mit meinem. "Und wenn es so wäre?"

Ich konnte nicht mehr verlangen, Zeit mit Harry zu verbringen, diese Momente in der Bibliothek und den Korridoren stehlen. Es war gut. Es war _perfekt_.

Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass es nicht so bleiben konnte.

**TBC ...**

**

* * *

Ü/N: **Sorry für die Verspätung, bin erst um sechs Uhr nach Hause gekommen und hatte noch einiges zu tun, bis ich die Zeit hierfür erübrigen konnte.

Heute ist das Kapitel zwar etwas kurz, aber ich wollte nur die guten Momente dieser Beziehung und nicht gleich wieder das Drama.


	44. 12 Dezember: Das Mädchen, das liebte V

**12. Dezember: Das Mädchen, das liebte**

--

_Ich stieg über einen leblosen Körper. Ich linste nach unten. Harry auf dem Boden, blutend, sterbend, tot._

_Ich schaute mich um und erkannte, dass ich wieder zurück in der Kammer des Schreckens war._

_Ich hörte, wie ein unheimliches Lachen um mich pulsierte._

_Ich schaute nach vorne und sah, dass Harry dort stand, aber wie konnte er das? Er lag tot zu meinen Füßen, aber dieser Harry war durchsichtig. War er ein Geist? Eine Seele, die in Form eines Phantoms auf der Erde herumspazierte? "Ginny", rief Harry mir zu, "du hast mich sterben lassen. Voldemort hat mich getötet."_

_"Nein! Es war nicht mein Fehler."_

_"Du hast mich nicht gerettet!"_

--

"NEIN!"

Ich schreckte in meinem Bett auf. Hermine kam vorsichtig auf mich zu und ich sah sie verwirrt an. "Was ist los?", fragte ich und versuchte, ihren neugierigen Blick zu verstehen. "Ist er hier?" Ich schrie, dachte zurück an meinen Albtraum und versuchte die Realität von der Phantasie zu trennen. "Ist Voldemort hier?"

"Nein." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und gab mir ein kleines Fläschchen. "Harry möchte, dass du das trinkst. Er hat mir gesagt, dass ich die grüßen soll, weil -"

"_Grüßen?"_, kreischte ich und bekam Panik. "Was meinst du? Wo ist Harry? Was geht hier vor sich?" Mein Verstand konzentrierte sich auf das, was ich gesehen hatte, Harry tot am Boden und ich war nicht in derr Lage gewesen, ihn zu retten.

"Beruhig dich!", schrie Hermine. "Trink das und folge mir. Ich erklär dir so viel wie ich kann."

Stunden später war die eine Harrsträhne, die nie blieb, wo sie bleiben sollte, nicht die einzige, die nicht an ihrem Platz war. Dunkle Schmutzflecken waren in meinem Gesicht. Ich untersuchte meine Uniform, nur um mehrere Brandlöcher zu finden, die von Sprüchen herrührten, die mich verfehlt hatten. Dank Harry. _Immer dank Harry._

Hundert Meter über mir war das Dunkle Mal zu sehen. Ich nahm das Geschehen vor mir in mir auf. Harry war zusammengekrümmt neben einem Körper, einer bekannten Gestalt mit silbernem Haar und Bart, purpurnem Umhang und Halbmondbrille, die immer noch auf der gebrochenen Nase war. Der bewegungslose Körper sah aus, als wäre er von weit oben gefallen. Hagrid stand neben Harry, eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, und versuchte den Jungen dazu zu bewegen, mit ihm zu kommen.

Für einen Moment lang vergaß ich, wer mich hierher geschickt hatte und warum. Der Schock, meinen Schulleiter so verrenkt wie eine Puppe auf der nassen Erde zu sehen, gewann die Kontrolle über mich. Jemand sprach und erst jetzt erkannte ich, dass sich eine kleine Menschenmenge gebildet hatte.

"Komm her, Harry ...", sagte Hagrid und zog an Harrys Ärmel, um ihn von der schrecklichen Szene wegzubringen. Er sah so hilflos aus, obwohl er Harry ohne Probleme hätte hochheben können.

"Nein." Seine Worten waren kalt und weit weg, so ähnlich, aber auch so anders, wie die, die er damals nach Cedrics Tod gesprochen hatte und die, die er gesprochen hatte, nachdem Sirius durch den Schleier gefallen war. Das waren nicht die Worte des Jungen, den ich in den letzten Wochen geküsst hatte.

"Du kannst nich hier bleiben, Harry", sagte Hagrid verzweifelt, während faustgroße Tränen auf den Rasen fielen. "Nun komm schon ..."

"Nein", sagte Harry und verstärkte seinen Griff um Dumbledores Umhang.

_Er braucht dich,_ dachte ich mir. _Reiß dich zusammen!_ Der Schock verließ mich, ich trat aus der Menge hervor und nahm seine Hand. "Harry", flüsterte ich in sein Ohr, "Komm mit." Ich zog ihn hoch und er folgte mir, genau wie ich es erwartet hatte.

Nachdem alle Geschichten erzählt worden waren, verscheuchte uns Madam Pomfrey aus dem Krankenflügel, damit die Verletzten sich erholen konnten. Aus purer Neugier ging ich nicht sofort zurück zum Gryffindorturm, sondern zurück an den Ort, an dem heute alles passiert war.

Ein Teil der Decke lag auf dem Boden. Es gab Löcher in der Wand wo Sprüche ihr Ziel verfehlt hatten und abgeprallt waren. Ich stieg über Pfützen aus Blut hinweg, die am Boden waren und lief vorsichtig den Gang entlang. An der Treppe blieb ich stehen.

Der schwarzmagische Schutz war schon vor Stunden aufgehoben worden, aber ich erinnerte mich lebhaft daran, wie Neville davon zurückgeworfen worden war. Trotzdem zögerte ich, auf der Hut vor einem Todesser, der zurückgeblieben war, um das Chaos fortzuführen, vielleicht sogar, um Harry zu finden und einen zweiten Mord in dieser Nacht zu begehen. Ich ignorierte die Angst und stieg die Stufen nach oben.

Es war totenstill dort oben und es wurde keine Geschichte erzählt. Was auch immer hier passiert worden war, der Ort weigerte sich, darüber zu sprechen. Keine Anzeichen von einem Kampf, keine Kratzer, die darauf hindeuteten, dass hier etwas schwerwiegendes passiert war und keine Symphatie für die Gefallenen. Die Sterne leuchteten über mir am Himmel. Wenn sie sich nur ein bisschen interessierten, zeigten sie es nicht. Ich fröstelte, obwohl hier oben kein Wind wehte.

Ich war mir nicht sicher, was ich erwartete, hier zu finden. Vielleicht suchte ich nach einer Antwort, einem Schlupfloch, dass jemand übersehen hatte. Vielleicht Trost, den gleichen Zuspruch, den die Trauernden suchten, wenn sie Godric's Hollow besuchten und Nachrichten auf das Potterhaus schrieben.

Ich stellte mir vor, dass hier irgendwann eine Tafel sein würde, die zukünftigen Schülern erklärte, was passiert war. "_Hier fiel der größte Zauberer und Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, der einzige, den Lord Voldemort jemals gefürchtet hatte ..."_

Es war nicht mehr wichtig. Der einzige, den er je gefürchtet hatte, war gegangen, und jetzt fürchtete er sich vor niemandem mehr. Was würde ihn jetzt noch davon abhalten, die Macht zu ergreifen? Der Zauberer, der so auf der anderen Seite gestanden war, war ohne viel Aufwand gebrochen worden. Wer würde jetzt auf der anderen Seite stehen?"

Ich wusste die Antwort, bevor ich die Frage gestellt hatte. Harry würde auf der anderen Seite stehen. Voldemort war für so viele Verluste in Harrys Leben verantwortlich und ich wusste, dass Harry keine Ruhe finden würde, bis er etwas dagegen getan hatte. Was immer Dumbledore auch geplant hatte, Harry würde es nun auf eigene Faust machen müssen und er würde es mir nicht erlauben, mit ihm zu kommen.

Ich rutschte an der Wand herunter und begann zu weinen. Heiße Tränen quollen aus meinen Augen, während ich über Dumbledore nachdachte und Harry und über das, was kommen würde, was bevorstand. Ich wollte diese unvermeidbare Realität nicht anerkennen. Harry würde sich nicht nur weigern, mich folgen zu lassen, er würde ...

Mein Fuß streifte etwas am Boden, aber nichts war da. Ich streckte meine Hände aus und fühlte den bekannten glatten Stoff von Harrys Tarnumhang. Ich umklammerte ihn fest und nur eine Sache war wichtig für mich. Es war vielleicht nur ein ganz kleiner unwichtiger Sieg, wenn ich Harry den Umhang zurückbrachte, aber ich _musste _ihn zurückbringen, fast so, als würde ich Harry etwas von dem zurückgeben, was er heute Nacht verloren hatte.

Ich schlang den Umhang um meinen zitternden Körper, obwohl ich bezweifelte, dass sich irgendjemand darum scherte, wenn ich jetzt durch das Schloss spazierte. Es war wegen mir, denn ich wollte mit niemandem sprechen oder irgendwelche Fragen beantworten. Die Neuigkeit, dass Harry Zeuge der nächtlichen Ereignisse war, würde sich schnell verbreiten und weil ich seine Freundin war, würden die Leute annehmen, dass ich auch wusste, was passiert war.

Es waren noch ziemlich viele Leute im Gemeinschaftsraum, als ich durch das Porträtloch hereinkam. Falls sie bemerkt hatten, dass niemand hereingekommen war, dann zeigten sie es nicht. Dean schaute nur einmal kurz zum Eingang, bevor er sich wieder seiner Unterhaltung mit Seamus zuwandte. Lavender und Parvati saßen zusammen weinend am Boden.

Ich hörte Rons Schnarchen, als ich mich in Harrys Zimmer schlich. Ich hörte kein anderes tiefes Atmen und wusste, dass Harry noch nicht eingeschlafen war. Bevor ich mich bemerkbar machen konnte, flüsterte Harry in der Dunkelheit: "Hallo, Ginny." Ein Zauberstab fing an zu leuchten und ich sah sein angespanntes Gesicht.

Ich zog den Umhang aus. Halblächelnd fragte ich schwach: "Woher hast du gewusst, dass ich es war?"

"Ich hab dich gespürt", sagte er einfach. Er öffnete die Schublade seines Nachttisches und legte etwas hinein. Metal traf auf Holz, nachdem er es losgelassen hatte und er winkte mich zu sich.

"Ich hab dir deinen Umhang zurückgebracht", sagte ich, legte ihn auf den Boden und kuschelte mich auf dem Bett an ihn. Ich legte meinen Kopf auf seine Brust und er machte ein verständnisvolles Geräusch. "Ich musste dich sehen."

"Ich kann nicht schlafen."

Ich nickte verständnisvoll. Die Bilder, diese schrecklichen Bilder, mussten immer wieder in seinem Kopf auftauchen. Ich wollte seinen Kopf so gerne von allen Gedanken befreien, sodass er in Ruhe schlafen konnte, aber die Welt würde sich nicht geändert haben, nachdem er wieder aufgewacht war.

"Nachdem du mich in der Kammer gerettet hast", sagte ich und wusste nicht, woher ich die Kraft nahm zu sprechen. "Hat Dumbledore mich im Krankenflügel besucht. Ich hab gedacht, dass ich schwach war, weil ich dem Tagebuch vertraut habe, aber er wollte nicht, dass ich sowas denke. Er hat gesagt, ich wäre für große Dinge bestimmt ... und er hat gesagt, dass du das auch bist."

Ich spürte, wie eine Träne auf meinem Kopf landete, die seine Wange heruntergerollt sein musste. "Er wusste immer, was er sagen musste, damit ich mich besser fühle.", flüsterte Harry. "Bei ihm hat immer alles einen Sinn ergeben. Wie kann das alles ohne ihn einen Sinn ergeben?"

Ich zog ihn näher zu mir, weil ich Angst hatte, dass er mir entgleiten würde, wenn ich ihn losließ und dass ich ihn nie wieder würde halten können. Er hielt mich fester als jemals zuvor: Zu verängstigt um zu entspannen, weil er keinen weiteren Menschen verlieren wollte, den er liebte. Die Umarmung zerstörte unsere Mauern und bevor wir uns dessen bewusst waren, schluchzten wir unkontrolliert. Es flossen so viele Tränen, dass ich nicht glaubte, dass ich sie jemals würde stoppen können.

Aber wir schafften es trotzdem, aufzuhören. Mein Haar war nass und seine Brust war feucht. Wir brauchten keine Worte mehr, die Stille war angenehmer.

Ich hickste, unterbrach so die Stille und fand es angebracht, wieder etwas zu sagen. "Ich hab alle Geschichten über dich gehört, als ich aufgewachsen bin.", flüsterte ich. "Darüber, dass du ein toller Zauberer warst und eine außergewöhnliche Macht hast."

"Hast du deshalb für mich geschwärmt?", fragte er sanft.

"Vielleicht am Anfang", sagte ich, schüttelte dann aber leicht meinen Kopf. "Aber das konnte es nicht sein, denn ich hab nicht gewusst, wer du warst, als ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe."

Er schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals herunter und versuchte zu lächeln. "Ich war an dem Tag so verloren", flüsterte er.

"Du hast hinreißend ausgesehen", neckte ich ihn und erinnerte mich daran, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen. "Als du mich das erste Mal angesehen hast, hat mein Herz einen Sprung gemacht." Die Erinnerung gab mir Hoffnung. "Es war nicht deine Narbe, es war nicht deine Macht und es war nicht, weil du berühmt warst ..." Ich legte mich anders hin, um sein Gesicht zu sehen. "Ich glaube, dass es deine Augen waren."

Seine Augenlider sahen schwer aus und seine Atmung wurde ruhiger. Auf sein Gesicht schlich sich langsam ein Lächeln. Bevor er seine Augen ganz geschlossen hatte, murmelte er noch: "Bleib ... heute Nacht bei mir." Er sagte nichts mehr.

"Natürlich bleibe ich", flüsterte ich meinem schlafenden Freund zu. Ich nahm ihm vorsichtig seine Brille von der Nase. Ich öffnete die Schublade seines Nachttisches und legte sie neben ein Medaillon, das ich neugierig anschaute. Ich nahm es in die Hand und ließ es zwischen meinen Fingern baumeln. Hatte er das umklammert, als ich heute Nacht hierher gekommen war? Ich hielt Harrys leuchtenden Zauberstab näher zum Medaillon und öffnete es vorsichtig. Es war ein Stück Perfament drin. Ich schluckte schwer, nahm es heraus und las die Notiz.

_An den Dunklen Lord_

_Ich weiß, ich werde tot sein, lange bevor Ihr dies lest, aber ich will, dass Ihr wisst, dass ich es war, der Euer Geheimnis entdeckt hat. Ich habe den echten Horkrux gestohlen und ich will ihn zerstören, sobald ich kann. Ich sehe dem Tod entgegen in der Hoffnung, dass Ihr, wenn Ihr Euren Meister findet, erneut sterblich sein werdet._

_R.A.B._

Da war das Wort wieder: Horkrux. Ich verstand allerdings kaum etwas anderes, aber der Satz "_dass Ihr erneut sterblich sein werdet_" jagte mir Schauer den Rücken runter. Aber jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um mir darüber Sorgen zu machen. Wenn ich mich mehr zusammenreißen würde können, dann würde ich über die Informationen mehr nachdenken. Ich steckte die Notiz zurück in das Medaillon, legte es wieder in die Schublade und löschte Harrys Zauberstab.

Ich küsste meinen Freund sanft auf die Lippen und kuschelte mich näher an ihn. Er war eingeschlafen und das verdiente er mehr als alles andere heute Nacht. Ich seufzte schwer, warf den Tarnumhang über mich und schlief in seinen Armen ein.

In den nächsten Tagen verbrachten Harry, Hermine, Ron und ich unsere ganze Zeit zusammen. Zwei Tage vor Dumbledores Beerdigung wachte ich auf und fand Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum vor, wo er ins Feuer starrte und etwas in seiner Hand umklammert hielt. Ich vermutete, dass es das Medaillon war.

"Ziemlich nachdenklich, oder?", fragte ich, kam zu ihm und umarmte ihn. "Du bist letzte Nacht wieder aufgewacht, oder?"

Harry nickte und steckte das Ding in seine Jeanstasche. "Kurz nachdem du gegangen bist."

Ich nickte und dachte an Ron. Er hatte sich die ganze Nacht hin und her geworfen und ich war mir nicht sicher, dass es schlau gewesen wäre, in Harrys Bett zu schlafen, wenn der große Bruder aufwachte. Ich bin in mein Zimmer geschlichen, nachdem Harry eine halbe Stunde geschlafen hatte.

Ich hob meine Hand und strich ein paar Haare aus seinen Augen. Meine Finger glitten über die Narbe und Harry zuckte zusammen. Er schloss seine Augen und atmete schwer, vielleicht dachte er an das, was er tun musste. Er schluckte schwer, öffnete sie wieder und schaute mich an.

Ich hatte diesen Blick erwartet, seit Dumbledore gestorben war. Er würde mit mir Schluss machen, weil er dachte, dass es sein Fehler war, dass Cedric gestorben war, dass Sirius gestorben war und dass Dumbledore gestorben war und er weigerte sich, mich noch mehr in Gefahr zu bringen, weil er mein Freund war.

"Ginny, ich -"

Ich legte meinen Finger auf seine Lippen. "Noch nicht", flüsterte ich.

Er schloss seine Augen und nickte. Er zitterte, versuchte stark zu sein, denn wenn er mich gehen ließ, dann ließ er die Quelle, die ihm am meisten Trost spendete, gehen, die einzige, die ihn zum Einschalfen bringen konnte, ohne auf magische Hilfsmittel zurückzugreifen, die Liebe, nach der er sein ganzes Leben lang gesucht hatte.

Als Hermine und ich später alleine waren, wollte ich zum millionsten Mal alles wissen, was sie über Harry und die Horkruxe wusste. Aber wie ich erwartet hatte, weigerte sie sich und sagte, dass sich nichts geändert hatte, auch wenn Dumbledore jetzt gegangen war.

"Er wird mit mir Schluss machen, Hermine", sagte ich geradeheraus.

Hermine nickte, sie hatte den gleichen Blick in seinen Augen bemerkt. "Dumbledore hat ihm einen Auftrag hinterlassen", sagte sie. "Ich glaube nicht, dass er in die Schule zurückkommen wird."

"Dann gehe ich mit ihm", sagte ich sofort.

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Du weißt, dass Harry das nicht zulassen wird.", sagte sie sanft.

Ich wollte etwas erwidern, ließ es dann aber bleiben. Wenn es nicht Harry gewesen wäre, auf niemand anderen würde ich hören. "Ich will nicht zurück bleiben.", sagte ich leise. "Ich wurde immer zurückgelassen."

"Du _musst_ hier bleiben", erwiderte sie. "Du musst ihm etwas geben, auf das er hoffen kann, etwas, zu dem er zurückkehren kann."

"Wenn er mich nicht gehen lässt, dann dürft ihr ihn nicht im Stich lassen", bat ich sie. "Ich _kann_ ihn nicht verlieren."

"Ron und ich haben schon darüber gesprochen", sagte sie. "Wir werden gehen, egal, ob er uns fragen wird oder nicht."

Ein großartiger Mann war dieses Jahr gestorben. Albus Dumbledore, der mächtigste Zauberer, den ich je gekannt hatte, wurde diesen Juni vor tausenden von Menschen begraben. Dumbledore, ein Mann, der immer zuhörte, ein Mann, der immer ermutigte, ein Mann, der immer da war, um uns zu retten, konnte nicht selbst gerettet werden.

Ich weinte, nicht für Dumbledore, denn sein Kampf war vorbei, sondern für die, die zurückgelassen worden waren, die weiter kämpfen mussten ohne seine Führung, für die Schüler von Hogwarts, die nie erleben würden, was er unter ein paar Worten verstand und für Harry, dem eine Reise bevorstand, die seinen Verstand bis auf's Äußerste beanspruchen würde. Ich weinte, weil ich, wie jeder um mich herum, nicht verstand.

Und in diesem Moment passierte das, was ich seit Tagen befürchtet hatte. Harry schaute mich mit Tränen in den Augen an, nachdem die Zeremonie vorbei war. Ich hatte aufgehört zu weinen und versuchte seinen Blick mit dem Blick zu erwidern, den er so mochte. Ich konnte es ihn nicht weiter hinauszögern lassen. Es würde jetzt sein müssen.

Ich wusste, dass er Recht hatte und ich wusste, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gab, aber das machte es nicht weniger schwer. Ich hörte ihm zu und wusste ganz genau, dass ich die Macht dazu hatte, dass er seine Meinung änderte, dass er, wenn ich ihn nur lange genug küsste, vergessen würde, was er tun musste, und mit mir weglaufen würde. Aber obwohl ich diese Macht hatte, weigerte ich mich, sie zu gebrauchen.

Ich schaute ihm nach, als er von mir wegging, ohne Kuss oder eine Umarmung oder auch nur einen Handschlag. Nur die leichteste Berührung von mir würde das in Trümmer legen, was er mutig geschafft hatte. Es gab so viel, zu dem ich nie die Gelegenheit gehabt hatte ... ihm Glück zu wünschen, unsere Leben im Detail zu diskutieren, oder ihn sogar wissen zu lassen, dass ich ihn liebte.

Luna setzte sich neben mich, legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter und wischte eine Träne von meiner Wange. Sie warf einen Blick auf meinen neuesten Exfreund und fragte: "Wartest du auf Harry?"

Ich wusste, was sie meinte. Er war damit beschäftigt, mit Rufus zu sprechen, sich vielleicht ein weiteres Mal mit ihm zu streiten. Luna fragte nur, ob ich hier wartete, bis Harry damit fertig war, mit ihm zu sprechen. Aber für mich ging die Frage tiefer, war bedeutsamer. Ich lächelte. "Ja", antwortete ich. "Ich warte auf Harry."

Und ich weinte, nicht, weil ich ein gebrochenes Herz hatte, sondern weil Harry vielleicht sterben würde. Und ich war stark, weil es das war, was ich für ihn sein musste. Und ich verstand, denn alles andere wäre selbstsüchtig.

Sie nannten ihn den Auserwählten, die eine Person, die dazu bestimmt war, Voldemort zu zerstören, aber für mich war er Harry. Sie nannten ihn auch den Jungen, der überlebte, obwohl er nie die Chance dazu gehabt hatte, frei zu leben.

Und ich liebte ihn und würde ihn lieben, während ich auf ihn wartete und ich würde ihn lieben, bis ich starb. Und falls er in diesem Krieg sterben sollte, dann würde ich jeden Tag sein Grab besuchen und Blumen und mein Herz auf die feste Erde legen. Ich würde nie wieder jemand anderen lieben und wenn ich sterben würde, dann würde ich verlangen, dass man mich neben ihm begrub und alle würden wissen, dass Ginevra Molly Weasley verliebt gestorben war.

Sie nannten ihn den Jungen, der überlebte ...

... Nennt mich das Mädchen, das liebte.

**TBC ...**

* * *

**Ü/N: **Ich habe mir hier erlaubt, die offizielle deutsche Übersetzung etwas zu verändern, da ich bezweifle, dass Regulus Black in dem Brief an Voldemort per du mit ihm gewesen ist. Ich hoffe, das stört euch nicht, aber mir erschien es passender.


	45. 13 Dezember: Herannahendes Schicksal I

**13. Dezember: Herannahendes Schicksal**

Ich saß auf meiner Bettkante und starrte aus dem Fenster auf die aufgehende Sonne. Die Sonnenstrahlen fielen auf unser Quidditchfeld und ich konnte nicht anders als daran zu denken, wie ich letzte Sommer mit Harry dort gespielt hatte. Ich rieb mir erschöpft meine Augen. Es war eine schlaflose Nacht für mich gewesen. Ich fragte mich, ob es für Harry auch so gewesen war.

Die Realität war noch nicht ganz angekommen. Erst gestern war ich noch die Freundin von jemandem gewesen, als ich aufgestanden war. Erst gestern war ich gehalten und geküsst und geliebt worden. Ich schlang meine Arme um mich und stellte mir vor, dass er es war, während ich mit mir selbst schimpfte, weil ich dachte, dass ich ihm nicht mehr wichtig war.

Es wäre vielleicht einfach gewesen, wenn das wirklich der Fall gewesen wäre.

Es wurde sanft an meine Tür geklopft. Ich überlegte, nicht zu antworten, den unbekannten Besucher glauben zu lassen, dass ich schlief, aber ich brauchte Gesellschaft, egal, wer es war. Ich brauchte etwas echtes und nicht die Bilder von Harry, die mich verfolgten. Ich murmelte eine halbherzige Antwort für den unbekannten Klopfer.

Die Tür öffnete sich langsam und Ron kam vorsichtig hinein. Nach den dunklen Ringen unter seinen Augen zu schließen hatte er auch nicht geschlafen. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein rotes Haar und zögerte, bevor er meinen Blick erwiderte. Hatte Ron die ganze Zeit gewusst, dass Harry mit mir Schluss machen wollte?

"Geht's dir gut?", fragte er mit mehr Zuversicht als er ausstrahlte.

"Nein", antwortete ich ehrlich.

"Möchtest du, dass ich ihn verprügle?", fragte Ron.

Ich lächelte. Die beschützerische Seite meines Bruders war etwas, das ich am meisten an ihm mochte. Natürlich war es auch die nervigste und lästigste Seite, besonders wenn es um meine Kussgewohnheiten ging. "Nein, Ron", erwiderte ich. "Aber danke für das Angebort." Ich hielt ihm meine Hand hin und er nahm sie. Ich zog ihn zu mir und lehnte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter. "Musst du wirklich gehen?"

Ron nickte. "Ich hab ihm seit sechs Jahren den Rücken freigehalten, Ginny. Du weißt, dass ich muss."

"Versprich mir, dass du gut auf ihn aufpasst."

"Ich glaube nicht -"

"Versprich mir, dass du auf sie aufpassen wirst ...", flüsterte ich.

"Ich verspreche dir, dass ich mein Bestes geben werde.", erwiderte er und beobachtete mich mehrere Sekunden lang, vielleicht um zu entscheiden, ob er dieses Gespräch weiterführen sollte. Schließlich nickte er und sagte: "Hast du das von Tonks und Lupin gehört?"

"Noch was anderes außer dass die beiden endlich verliebt sind?", fragte ich und trat mich im Geiste dafür, dass mir das entgangen war. Für ein Mädchen, das auf sein Wissen stolz war, war ich sehr ignorant und beschämend uninformiert über ihre Liebesaffäre gewesen.

"Sie heiraten in zwei Wochen", sagte Ron. "Die gehen ziemlich ran, oder?"

"Heiraten?", schrie ich und viel von der Verzweiflung, die mich geplangt hatte, verschwand. Ich freute mich für sie. Wenn jemand ein kleines bisschen Glück verdiente, dann waren es diese beiden. "Sind wir eingeladen?"

Ron nickte. "Jeder Weasley, der es schafft", erwiderte er. "Und Hermine auch."

Hermine war nach Dumbledores Beerdigung nach Hause gefahren, um sich um einige persönliche Angelegenheiten zu kümmern. Auch wenn wir nicht darüber gesprochen hatten, bevor sie gegangen war, vermutete ich, dass es mit ihren Eltern zu tun hatte. Sie wollte sich verabschieden, für den Fall, dass sie bei ihrer Reise, die sie antreten würde, versagen sollte. "Wann kommt sie her?", fragte ich.

"Montag nächste Woche."

Die Woche verging langsam. Ich versuchte, meine Gedanken zu ordnen und verkroch mich dazu auf den Dachboden, wo ich Jahrbücher meiner Eltern durchkämmte auf der Suche nach dem mysteriösen R.A.B., der den echten Horkrux genommen hatte. Ich hatte keinen Erfolg.

Als ich Mums altes Jahrbuch in meinem Zimmer durchblätterte, klopfte jemand an meine Tür. Ich bat den Gast herein und sah auf. Remus kam mit einer kleinen Kiste herein.

"Remus!", begrüßte ich ihn. "Ich hab von der Verlobung gehört. Herzlichen Glückwunsch."

Remus stellte die Kiste auf meinem Bett ab und bedankte sich. "Kommst du zur Hochzeit?", fragte er. "Dora freut sich darauf, dass du da sein wirst."

Ich nickte. "Ich würde sie um nichts in der Welt verpassen wollen.", erwiderte ich und beäugte die Kiste. "Was ist das?"

Remus öffnete den Deckel und holte ebenfalls ein Jahrbuch heraus. "Dein Vater hat gesagt, dass du dir diese Sachen angesehen hast.", sagte er, öffnete das Buch und blätterte durch die Seiten. "Ich dachte, du möchtest vielleicht noch ein paar sehen, aus meiner Zeit."

"Danke", erwiderte ich, begierig, mir das neue Material anzusehen.

"Hmm", murmelte er und legte die Stirn in Falten. "Das ist komisch." Er legte das Buch hin und nahm sich ein anderes aus der Kiste. Als er fertig damit war, es zu überfliegen, lächelte er. "Das ist nicht meine Kiste."

Ich schlug das Buch auf, das er auf mein Bett gelegt hatte und blätterte zu der ersten Seite, die für Nachrichten gedacht war. Sie waren alle an James Potter gerichtet. "Harrys Dad?", rief ich. "Warum hast du sie?"

"Nachdem James und Lily gestorben waren, hab ich einige ihrer Sachen in meinem Haus verstaut, bis das Ministerium sich entschieden hatte, was damit passieren sollte.", antwortete Remus. "Ich muss diese Kiste vergessen haben."

Ich fand ein Foto von James. Ich grinste, als ich sah, wie gut er aussah. Ich vergaß eine Sekunde, dass wir uns getrennt hatten und fragte: "Kann ich das Harry zeigen, wenn er herkommt?"

Remus nickte. "Meinetwegen", sagte er. "Wenn ich's mir recht überlege, warum sagst du Harry nicht, dass er, sobald er siebzehn ist, Zugang zu seinem zweiten Familienverließ hat?"

"Zweitem?", fragte ich.

"Da hat das Ministerium alles verstaut", sagte Remus und schaute auf seine Uhr. Er klopfte mir auf die Schulter und sagte, dass er gehen musste.

Ich verabschiedete mich und begann sofort damit, die Bücher durchzublättern in der Hoffnung, etwas wichtiges zu finden. Ich verlor mich bald in Gesichtern von Menschen, die ich kannte und erkannte. Auf der letzten Seite von dem Jahrbuch aus James' letztem Schuljahr fand ich eine Nachricht von Lily. Es war das erste Jahrbuch von James, in dem sie unterschrieben hatte.

_James Peverell Potter,_

_als ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe, habe ich gedacht, dass du ein arroganter, egoistischer, selbstverliebter Angeber warst. In den nächsten Jahren hast du meine Meinung bei jeder Gelegenheit bestätigt. Je besser ich dich kannte, desto mehr hast du mir gezeigt, dass ich Recht hatte._

_Dann war da dieses Jahr. Als du mir gesagt hast, dass du Schulsprecher bist und dass wir so eng zusammen arbeiten würden, habe ich Dumbledore fast gesagt, dass ich nicht die Schulsprecherin sein kann. Ich war mir sicher, dass das die schrecklichste Erfahrung meines Lebens werden würde._

_Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben hast du mir gezeigt, dass ich nicht Recht hatte. Du hast dich verändert. Du warst immer noch arrogant, egoistisch und selbstverliebt. Du hast nie versucht zu verstecken, dass du angibst. Du warst anders. Du warst dir immer so sicher in deinen Gefühlen für mich, aber ich brauchte länger, um das zu erkennen._

_Ich liebe dich, James Potter, und ich bin froh, dass du mich nie aufgegeben hast._

_Für immer Dein,_

_Lily Autumn Evans_

Ich schloss das Buch. Harry hatte mir erzählt, wie seine Mutter seinen Vater für den Großteil ihrer Schulzeit verabscheut hatte. Es war herzerwärmend, seine Geschichten wahr werden zu lassen. Ich legte das Buch zurück in die Kiste und nahm mir vor, es später Harry zu zeigen.

Hermine kam am nächsten Montag. Sie verschwendete keine Zeit und erzählte uns, was sie für ihre Eltern getan hatte und dass sie bald umziehen würden. Sie hatte das alles mit kaum einer Träne im Auge gesagt, aber sie machte niemandem etwas vor.

Ron legte einen Arm um sie. Es war schön zu sehen, dass das mit ihnen langsam zu klappen schien, aber ich fühlte plötzlich einen Stich der Einsamkeit. Ich schaute auf den Boden und hörte, wie Hermine Ron fragte, ob er ihr ein paar Snacks holen könnte. Ron machte das fröhlich.

"Mir geht's gut", sagte ich zu Hermine, sobald Ron das Zimmer verlassen hatte, weil ich wusste, dass sie Meinen Bruder weggeschickt hatte, um zu fragen, ob es mir gut ging. Bevor sie noch mehr fragen konnte, sagte ich: "Ich hab versucht, einige Nachforschungen anzustellen, aber ich konnte für euch leider nicht herausfinden, wer R.A.B. ist."

Hermine starrte mich nur an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Du solltest diese Initialen nicht kennen", sagte sie. "Du solltest nichts wissen. Sie werden dich foltern um herauszufinden, was wir tun."

"Was _tut_ ihr denn?", fragte ich neugierig.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Wenn Harry will, dass du es weißt, dann ist das eine andere Geschichte, aber das ist seine Entscheidung und nicht meine." Sie stand auf und murmelte unverständliches Zeug vor sich hin.

Hatte sie Recht? Erzählte mir Harry deshalb nichts? Snape oder Draco hatten Voldemort sicher schon gesagt, dass ich Harrys Freundin war und sie würden vermuten, dass ich wusste, was er tat. Würde ich den Folterfluch ertragen können? Wäre ich in der Lage, meinen Geist zu verschließen? Ich erschauderte, wenn ich nur daran dachte.

Remus und Tonks' Hochzeit war sehr klein. Die einzige Dekoration war der Bogen, unter dem sie heirateten. Bevor die Zeremonie begonnen hatte, war ich Ted und Andromeda vorgestellt worden, die ich beide auf Anhieb mochte.

"_Willst du, Nymphadora Tonks ..._"

Ich sah mich auf dem Hof um. Es waren nur wenige Leute da. Ted und Andromeda saßen in der ersten Reihe. Mad-Eye saß da mit einer Handvoll Ordensmitglieder, die ich kaum kannte. Von meiner Familie waren nur Mum, Ron und die Zwillinge neben mir die einzigen Weasleys, die hier waren. Und Hermine saß rechts von mir.

"_Und willst du, Remus Lupin ..._"

Meine Gedanken drifteten gefährlicherweise zu Harry ab. Er wäre liebend gerne hier gewesen und hätte seinem ehemaligen Lehrer und seiner Lieblingsaurorin dabei zugesehen, wie sie den Bund fürs Leben schlossen. Und Dumbledore, er wäre hocherfreut gewesen, dass ein bisschen mehr Liebe in der Welt war. Unglücklicherweise war es immer noch nicht sicher für Harry, das Haus zu verlassen, weil der Orden immer noch dabei war, seine Flucht zu planen ... und Dumbledore ... nun ja ...

"_Dann erkläre ich euch nun zu Mann und Frau. Sie dürfen die Braut ..._" Aber Tonks und Lupin hatten schon damit angefangen, sich zu küssen. "_Oh, na ja, wie ich sehe, brauchen Sie meine Erlaubnis nicht ..._"

Minuten später umarmte ich beide. "Tonks", sagte ich. "Ich bin enttäuscht von mir selbst, weil ich das hier komplett übersehen habe." Ich zeigte mit meiner Hand auf das frischvermählte Paar. "Ich meine, als ihr euch zum ersten Mal getroffen habt, da hab ich die Anziehung zwischen euch gesehen, aber dann ..."

"Ginny", schimpfte sie, "du hattest deine eigenen romantischen Angelegenheiten, wenn meine Informationen von Molly korrekt sind."

Meine Innereien zogen sich zusammen und ich betete, dass sie das Thema wechseln würde. Ich hatte niemandem von meiner Trennung von Harry erzählt. Ich hätte nicht erwarten sollen, um diese peinlichen Gespräche herumzukommen. "Harry und ich haben Schluss gemacht.", gab ich zu.

Tonks, die vor ein paar Sekunden noch überglücklich gewesen war, hörte schnell auf zu lächeln und runzelte die Stirn. Sie hatte eine Hand auf meine Schulter gelegt und schaute mich mitleidig an. "Das tut mir Leid, Süße. Geht's dir gut?"

"Es beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit", log ich. Was hätte ich zu Harry schon sagen sollen? _Es tut mir Leid. Du machst vielleicht mit mir Schluss, aber ich mache nicht mit dir Schluss._

"Ich glaube dir nicht.", sagte Lupin, der offensichtlich zugehört hatte. "Du weißt, warum er das tut, oder? Er glaubt, dass es sein Fehler ist, dass Dumbledore gestorben ist und er will nicht, dass dir das gleiche passiert. Er glaubt, dass er dich beschützt." Ich erwiderte nichts, als er Tonks Hand nahm. "Erinnert dich das an jemand anderen, den wir kennen?"

Tonks küsste ihren Mann und erwiderte: "Ich hab dich klein gekriegt."

Lupin nickte und wandte sich wieder an mich. "Er wird wieder zur Vernunft kommen."

So sehr ich es auch glauben wollte, so verzweifelt ich mich auch an diese Idee klammerte, wusste ich, dass es nicht darum ging, dass er wieder zur Vernunft kam. Das einzige, was für Harry im Moment vernünftig war, war Voldemort zu töten. Wenn das passiert war, dann war er wahrlich frei.

Harrys siebzehnter Geburtstag war noch zehn Tage entfernt. An diesem Tag würde er wieder zurück in meinem Leben sein und an diesem Tag würde wahrscheinlich ein Angriff stattfinden.

Mum, Hermine und ich saßen zusammen in der Küche. Mum und Hermine diskutierten schon wieder, dass das Trio die Schule vorzeitig verlassen wollte. Ich hörte sehr genau zu, weil ich hoffte, dass Hermine etwas neues herausrutschen würde, aber das passierte leider nicht.

Ich schaute auf die Uhr in unserer Küche. Jeder unserer Zeiger zeigte auf _Tödliche Gefahr_ und ich wünschte mir, dass Hermine und Harry auch einen Zeiger hätten. So könnten wir sie vielleicht besser im Auge behalten, wenn sie weg waren. Immerhin sahen wir sie als Teil unserer Familie an. Ich sah, wie Dads Hand zu _Unterwegs_ wanderte und ein paar Sekunden später kam er herein. Es sah erschüttert aus.

Mum drehte sich um und sah, was ich sah. Auf seinem Gesicht lag der blanke Horror. Obwohl er in den letzten Tagen immer besorgt ausgesehen hatte, war das eine neue Art von Besorgnis.

"Arthur", sagte Mum, "Was ist los? Was ist passiert?"

"Thicknesse", erwiderte Dad. Ich kannte diesen Namen. Der Mann war der Leiter der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung. "Wir glauben, dass sie ihn bearbeitet haben."

Mum schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Wie lange, bis ..." Sie verstummte, schaute zu Hermine und mir und weigerte sich, so eine Frage in unserer Gegenwart zu stellen.

Dad war ihr einen Schritt voraus."Sie müssen es wissen, Molly.", sagte er und sie stimmte zögernd zu. "Wir sind nicht sicher, wie lange es noch dauert, bis sie die komplette Kontrolle haben, aber es ist sicher, dass ihnen auch Hogwarts gehören wird, wenn sie das Ministerium beherrschen."

Mum stand auf, ihr Stuhl fiel mit lautem Klappern nach hinten. "Dann steht es fest.", rief sie und schaute mich an. "Ginny, du wirst dieses Jahr nicht zurückgehen."

Ich war verblüfft, weil sie so etwas vorschlug, wo sie doch die ganze Zeit das Trio bearbeitet hatte, wieder zur Schule zu gehen. Ich wusste nicht, was ich davon halten sollte. Wenn Voldemorts Hand sich bis zur Schule erstrecken würde, dann war ich nicht sicher, ob ich dort sein wollte.

"Nein, Molly", sagte Dad und hob den Stuhl auf. Er legte ihr seine Hände auf die Schultern und drückte sie sanft wieder auf den Stuhl. "Es würde zu viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen, wenn zwei unserer Kinder nicht mehr zurück kommen. Ich habe mit Minerva und den anderen Lehrern gesprochen und sie werden alle zurückkommen, selbst wenn es nur sein sollte, um die Kinder zu beschützen. Ich glaube ehrlich gesagt, dass sie dort momentan sicherer sein wird."

Mum sah zuerst fuchsteufelswild aus, beruhigte sich aber etwas, als sie über Dads Worte nachdachte. Sie saß die, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, und sagte: "Ich mag es nicht, aber du hast Recht."

"Was ist mit Harry?", piepste Hermine und ich schaute sie neugierig an. "Wenn sie Thicknesse haben, dann haben sie auch kein Problem, zu Harry zu kommen, richtig?"

Dad nickte. "In dem Moment, in dem er siebzehn wird, sind sie dort schneller, als wir uns vorstellen können. Um es kurz zu machen, Thicknesse hat es für illegal erklärt, das Haus an das Flohnetzwerk anzuschließen, irgendwo in der Nähe einen Portschlüssel zu haben und rein oder raus zu apparieren. Er sagt, dass er Voldemort so davon abhält, hinein zu kommen."

"Ich hab gedacht, dafür hat Harrys Mum schon gesorgt.", sagte ich.

"Das ist nicht das, was sie versuchen.", stellte Hermine fest. "Sie versuchen nur, ihn dort zu behalten, oder?"

"Genau", sagte Dad. "Was bedeutet, dass es unmöglich ist, Mad-Eye alleine zu schicken."

"Und wie bekommen wir ihn dann hierher, Arthur?", fragte Mum.

"Mundungus hatte eine Idee", erwiderte Dad. "Eine riskante, aber alle glauben, dass es eine schlaue war, obwohl er nicht so aussieht, als würde er selbst gerne einen Part in dem Plan übernehmen."

"Ich helfe", sagte ich, ohne überhaupt darüber nachzudenken. Mum brachte mich mit ihrem Blick fast um. "Was? Ich bin sehr viel zuverlässiger als dieser lausige Dieb."

"So wahr das auch sein mag, Ginny, ich kann dir das nicht erlauben", sagte Dad und schaute mich an. "Nicht dieses Mal, nicht dieser Plan."

Mum schaute Dad fragend an. "Was genau _ist_ der Plan?"

Zögernd erklärte Dad die Einzelheiten ... der Vielsafttrank, die falsche Spur, die sicheren Häuser und ihre Schutzzauber, die Portschlüssel und Mum und ich, die zurückbleiben und auf die Kämpfer warten würden.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Er wird nicht zulassen, dass ihr alle euer Leben für ihn riskiert.", sagte sie.

Ich stimmte zu und fügte hinzu: "Nicht nachdem das mit Dumbledore passiert ist." Ich nahm an, dass Harry keine Wahl hatte, nicht, wenn so viele da waren, die ihn zwingen konnten.

Mum und Dad verließen die Küche, um die nächsten Ereignisse in allen Einzelheiten zu diskutieren, was Hermine und mir Gelegenheit dazu gab, über den Plan nachzudenken. _Sieben Potter_, dachte ich und lächelte. _Ich glaub nicht, dass mir das was ausmachen würde ..._

**TBC ...**


	46. 14 Dezember: Herannahendes Schicksal II

**14. Dezember: Herannahendes Schicksal**

"Der Tag kommt näher, weißt du", sagte Hermine und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. "Hast du schon entschieden, was du wegen Harry machen möchtest?"

Sie kannte mich zu gut. In den letzten Wochen hatte ich mir die verschiedensten Szenarien überlegt, ihn zu bitten zu bleiben, ihn anzuflehen, mich mitzunehmen, ihm einfach nur Glück zu wünschen, aber nichts erschien gut genug.

Dann war da noch die Sache, wie ich ihn behandeln sollte. Jetzt, wo ich wusste, wie es war, Harrys Freundin zu sein, wusste ich nicht, wie ich mich anders in seiner Gegenwart verhalten sollte. Ich konnte nicht einfach das mit ihm machen, was ich wollte und ich konnte ihn nicht komplett ignorieren. Wo war die goldene Mitte?

"Vielleicht bin ich wieder an dem Punkt angekommen, wo ich meinen Ellbogen in die Butterdose stecke", antwortete ich scherzhaft.

Hermine grinste, sie erinnerte sich gut an die Geschichte. "Du musst mit ihm sprechen, bevor wir gehen.", sagte sie.

"Ich weiß", erwiderte ich und fürchtete mich vor dem Moment, konnte es aber gleichzeitig kaum erwarten. Ich wollte alles, was ich konnte, für ihn sein, ob das jetzt bedeutete, sein Mädchen zu sein, während er weg war oder einfach nur zu warten.

"Was schenkst du ihm zum Geburtstag?"

Ich erstarrte. _Daran_ hatte ich überhaupt nicht gedacht. Ich stöhnte laut und sagte: "Danke, Hermine. Noch etwas, über das ich mir Sorgen machen muss." Ich spielte abwesend mit einer meiner Haarsträhnen und fragte Hermine, wie viel Zeit ich hatte, bis sie gehen würden.

"Ich kann nur garantieren, dass wir bis zur Hochzeit hier sind", antwortete sie. "Danach liegt es an Harry ... was wir tun werden, wohin wir gehen werden, das alles."

Ich hatte ihr in den letzten Tagen geholfen, einiges in ihre Tasche zu packen, aber ich war mir sicher, dass sie noch mehr Dinge brauchen würden. "Hast du schon fertig gepackt?", fragte ich.

"Noch nicht mal annähernd", erwiderte sie. "Du hast mir mit dem Zelt und dem Geld geholfen, aber ich muss noch entscheiden, welche Bücher ich mitnehme und welche Klamotten wir hier lassen oder mitnehmen werden. Außerdem sind da noch all diese Schutzsprüche, die uns vor Eindringlingen schützen sollen, obwohl ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, dass ich nicht noch mehr wissen muss. Ich versuche immer noch, meinen Patronus zum Sprechen zu bringen ..."

"Du hast das noch nicht geschafft?", fragte ich ungläubig. Das war eines der ersten Dinge, die sie versucht hatte, seit sie einen Fuß in dieses Haus gesetzt und freie Zeit gehabt hatte. Unsere Hermine hatte Probleme bei einem Zauberspruch?

"Es ist viel schwieriger, als es aussieht.", sagte sie und war offensichtlich genervt, weil sie es noch nicht geschafft hatte. Ihr linkes Auge zuckte bei dem Gedanken. Plötzlich holte sie ihre Tasche heraus und stellte sie auf den Tisch. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie das Thema wechseln. "Erinnerst du dich an das, was dein Dad über Hogwarts gesagt hat?"

"Der Teil, dass es Voldemort gehören wird?", fragte ich und beäugte ihre Tasche, während sie sie öffnete. "Wie könnte ich das vergessen?"

Sie steckte ihren Arm in die Tasche und kam weiter rein als das eigentlich der Fall sein sollte. Ich hatte ihr vier Tage früher bei dem Spruch geholfen und war zufrieden, weil er funktionierte. "Ich hab sie alle mitgenommen, weil ich nicht wusste, ob wir sie brauchen würden, aber ich glaube, dass du sie gebrauchen könntest." Sie zog mehrere Galleonen heraus und ließ sie in meine offenen Hände fallen.

Beleidigt erwiderte ich sofort: "Ich will dein Geld nicht." Ich ließ die Münzen auf den Tisch fallen.

"Ich bin enttäuscht, dass du sie nicht erkennst.", sagte sie.

Ich schaute auf die letzte Münze, die gerade aufhörte, sich zu bewegen und wusste plötzlich, was sie waren. Das waren die Münzen, die wir für Dumbledores Armee benutzt hatten. Ich hob eine hoch und sah sie an. "Glaubst du wirklich, dass wir wieder mit der DA anfangen sollen?", fragte ich.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Glaubst du wirklich, ich brauche hundert Pfund Muggelgeld?", fragte sie und schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Nein, aber es schadet nicht, vorbereitet zu sein."

Sie nahm ihre eigene Münze aus der Tasche und zeigte mir, wie die Originalmünze mit den anderen zusammenarbeitete. "Ich vermute, dass nur ein paar der DA-Mitglieder ihre Münzen noch haben.", sagte sie. "Aber das ist in Ordnung. Ich hatte diese noch übrig."

"Danke", sagte ich und hoffte, dass ich sie nie benutzen musste. Ich drückte ein paar Ziffern der Seriennummer und fühlte, wie die Münze heiß wurde. Ich fragte mich, ob die Mitglieder der DA in diesem Land auch gefühlt hatten, wie ihre Münze warm wurde. Ich fragte mich, ob sie verwirrt waren, dass sie wieder aktiviert worden war. Am meisten fragte ich mich, ob sie daran denken würden, sie einzupacken, wenn sie für Hogwarts packten.

Tage später lief ich vor und zurück, während ich die Ölkanne in der Hand hielt, die erst vor einer Minute in unserem Hof aufgetaucht war. Ich konnte immer noch die Magie spüren, die sie hierher gebracht hatte, aber sie hatte nicht Ron und Tonks gebracht. Mum sagte, wir sollten uns keine Sorgen machen, aber ich konnte nicht anders und ich wusste, dass sie auch nicht anders konnte.

Als der Turnschuh als nächstes auftauchte, aber ohne Fred oder Dad, schaute ich Mum flehentlich an, bat sie stumm, etwas zu tun oder zu sagen, aber ich wusste, dass sie so hilflos war wie ich.

Vier von ihnen waren nicht in der Lage gewesen, zurück zu kommen und ich zitterte, als ich mich setzte und den Turnschuh fest an meine Brust drückte. Irgendetwas war schief gelaufen. Waren meine Familie, meine Freunde und Mentoren erwischt worden? Waren sie alle gefangen worden und wurden jetzt gefoltert? Waren sie tot? War ... war Harry tot? _Nein_, sagte ich mir selbst. _Ich würde es wissen ... ich hätte es gespürt ..._

"Harry und Hagrid sind die nächsten", sagte Mum leise.

Genau in diesem Moment erschien am Himmel ein blaues Licht, das sehr schnell auf uns zu kam. Ich erkannte, dass das Licht ein Portschlüssel war. _Bitte, bitte, bitte,_ dachte ich in meinem Kopf.

Hagrid und Harry landeten auf dem Boden. Harry fiel auf seine Knie. Er sah so schwach aus, aber es war Hagrid, der ganz auf den Boden gefallen war und vor Schmerzen stöhnte. Ich schrie vor Sorge, schmiss den Turnschuh auf den Rasen und half Mum dabei, dem Halbriesen wieder auf die Füße zu helfen, obwohl ich bezweifelte, dass wir wirklich hilfreich gewesen waren.

Mum wandte sich an Harry. "Harry? Du bist der echte Harry? Was ist passiert? Wo sind die anderen?", rief Mum und die Qual war in ihrer Stimme zu hören.

"Was soll das heißen? Sind denn nicht alle wieder zurückgekommen?", keuchte Harry und das Verantwortungsgefühl für alle anderen war auf seinem Gesicht zu erkennen. Mum musste nicht mit Worten antworten. Die Geschehnisse sprudelten aus Harry heraus, er erklärte, was passiert war und versuchte ihr verständlich zu machen, dass es ihm Leid tat, dass er nicht wusste, was mit ihren Söhnen und ihrem Mann passiert war.

Mum brachte ihn mit einer festen Umarmung zum Schweigen. "Dem Himmel sei Dank, dass es dir gut geht", flüsterte sie. Nachdem Hagrid nach Schnaps gefragt hatte, eilte Mum ins Haus und versuchte die Tränen zu verstecken, die schon über ihre Wangen rollten.

Die Beklemmung in meiner Brust wurde stärker, als ich an den Angriff dachte. Ich musste jetzt stark sein, für mich, für Harry. Ich schaute ihm zum ersten Mal seit einem Monat in die Augen und er bat mich stumm um Antworten. Ich hatte ein ziemlich gutes Talent dafür entwickelt, Harrys Gesichtsausdrücke zu lesen.

"Ron und Tonks hätten als Erste wieder da sein sollen", sagte ich und erzählte ihm von den Portschlüsseln und wer seine bis jetzt verpasst hatte. "Wenn sie es geschafft haben", fuhr ich fort, "sollten George und Lupin etwa in einer Minute zurück sein."

Als sie auftauchten, wurde die Beklemmung in meiner Brust noch stärker. George war ... _war er tot_ ...? Da war so viel Blut auf seinem Kopf und seinem Shirt. Ich konnte George nicht verlieren, nicht so kurz nach Dumbledores Tod. Mein Herz konnte so einen weiteren Schlag nicht verkraften.

Ich hielt den Kopf meines Bruders in meinen Armen, während Mum ihm das Blut von der einen Seite des Gesichts wegwischte. Wo das Ohr hätte sein sollen, war nur noch ein scharlachrotes Loch. Er atmete, ich konnte seine Atemzüge an meinem Arm spüren, aber er hatte so viel Blut verloren.

Mum wedelte mehrere Male mit ihrem Zauberstab über die Wunde, aber nichts passierte. Das Loch weigerte sich, schnell wieder zuzuwachsen und das Ohr konnte nicht wieder nachwachsen. Mums Zauberstabhand zitterte, während sie sie immer noch über seinen Kopf hielt.

"Wach auf, George", flüsterte ich in sein Ohr und streichelte über die trockene Seite seines roten Haars. "Du musst aufwachen. Fred wird bald hier sein. Er wird dein Lachen hören wollen."

"Ich kann nicht ...", murmelte Mum. Sie war auf ihren Knien neben des Sofas und legte ihren Zauberstab auf den Boden. "Er hat es durch schwarze Magie verloren .... ich kann nicht ..."

George würde sein Leben ohne ein Ohr weiterleben. Ich konnte mir gar nicht vorstellen, was für verschiedene Ersatzmöglichkeiten Fred und George erfinden würden, um den Verlust wettzumachen. Es hätte schlimmer sein können. Immerhin hätte er ...

Ich lauschte aufmerksam. Ich hörte Stimmen auf dem Hof, neue Stimmen. Jemand anders war zurück. Ich atmete erleichtert aus und schaute zurück zu Mum, die ihren Zauberstab wieder aufgehoben hatte und es weiterhin erfolglos versuchte.

Nach ein paar Minuten stand sie auf und sagte: "Ich habe die Blutung gestillt." Sie nahm meine Hand und bat mich darum, George alleine zu lassen, damit der sich erholen konnte. "Wasch dich auch ein wenig, Ginny. Du siehst zum Fürchten aus."

Ich machte mir keine Gedanken um die Gesetze, als ich mit meinem Zauberstab auf das Blut von George auf meiner Kleidung deutete und einen Zauberspruch murmelte. Es wurde aus dem Stoff in meinen Zauberstab gesaugt. Ich rief einen Waschlappen aus der Küche herbei, machte ihn nass und wischte damit Georges Stirn ab. Ich versuchte, ihn etwas abzukühlen, während Mum seine Wunde säuberte.

"Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Harry von der Tür aus und Mum erklärte es ihm. Harrys ließ seinen besorgten Blick etwas fallen und sagte: "Gott sei Dank."

"Hab ich nicht noch jemand im Hof gehört?", fragte ich und als er sagte, dass es Hermine und Kingsley waren, fühlte ich, wie die Beklemmung nachließ. "Dem Himmel sei Dank", sagte ich erleichtert. Und als ich Harry ansah, so aufgewühlt und beunruhigt, wollte ich so verzweifelt in seinen Armen sein und ihm sagen, dass alles gut war. Niemand tot, niemand schwer verletzt ... nur ein Ohr, Harry, es hätte schlimmer sein können ...

Harrys Muskeln zuckten kaum merklich, aber ich kannte die Geste vom letzten Jahr. Er hatte mich berühren wollen, egal wo, um sich wieder lebendig zu fühlen. Bevor er diesem Verlangen nachgeben konnte, gab es einen lauten Krach aus der Küche und da wussten wir, dass Dad und Fred Zuhause waren.

Die Beklemmung in meiner Brust wurde noch schwächer, als ich Georges Stimme zuhörte, schwach und auf der Hut, aber er machte schon Witze über seinen Zustand. Ich wusste, dass alles gut werden würde. Ich wusste, dass meine letzten beiden Brüder nach Hause kommen würden und dass wir wieder eine Familie sein würden, ganz und unberührt, abgesehen von einem Anhängsel.

Harry bedeutete mir, ihm zu folgen. Ich schluckte schwer und sah das Grauen in seinen Augen. Er hasste es, der Grund für unseren Schmerz zu sein. Ohne darüber nachzudenken oder es zu planen, nahm ich Harrys Hand und hielt sie fest. Wie ich erwartet hatte, zog er sie nicht zurück. Er verschränkte seine Finger mit meinen, genauso wie damals, als wir zusammen gewesen waren, und sein Körper entspannte sich. Es hätte mich nicht überraschen sollen, dass ich diese Wirkung auf ihn hatte.

Hermine warf unseren Händen einen schnellen Blick zu, aber sie sagte nichts und reagierte auch ansonsten nicht. Falls es ihr gefiel, war es nicht wichtig. Sie wandte ihr Gesicht wieder dem Himmel zu und wartete, während ihre Hand nervös an der Seite zuckte und darauf wartete, von der Person gehalten zu werden, die noch nicht zurück gekommen war.

Wir suchten den Himmel nach Lebenszeichen ab, während wir uns an der Hand des anderen festklammerten. Sie hätten jetzt alle zurück sein sollen. Sie hätten alle zurück kommen sollen.

Als Ron und Tonks endlich zurück kamen, rannte ich ins Haus, um meine Eltern zu holen. Als wir wieder draußen waren, hatten sie kaum Zeit, die beiden zu begrüßen, bevor Bill und Fleur auftauchten.

"Mad-Eye ist tot.", sagte Bill ohne Begrüßung, ohne Warnung.

Seine Worte halten in meinem Kopf wider, als ich versuchte, sie zu begreifen. _Mad-Eye ist tot_ ... Ich fühlte einen traurigen Stich in meinem schon leidenden Herzen. Ich hatte Moody nicht so nahe gestanden wie Dumbledore, deshalb war das Gefühl nicht das selbe, aber es tat trotzdem weh.

Es war schwer zu verstehen. Von allen Menschen, die heute Abend gegangen waren, hätte ich erwartet, dass Mad-Eye überleben würde. Seine dauernden Worte über ständige Wachsamkeit unterschieden ihn von uns, sein Aufmerksames Verhalten hätte ihn retten müssen ... aber der Tod hatte keine Lieblinge, obwohl ich garantieren kann, dass er einen Groll hegt. Mad-Eye war seinem Griff in den letzten Jahren viel zu oft entkommen ... und es war der Fehler dieses armseligen Diebes Mundungus ...

Ich wusste, dass man ihm nicht vertrauen konnte.

Harry wollte gehen, um uns alle zu beschützen und Voldemort daran zu hindern, uns zu finden. Ich würde nie verstehen, dass er nicht akzeptieren konnte, dass es nicht nur sein Krieg war, dass andere auch kämpften. Jeder wäre bereit zu sterben, um zu verhindern, was kommen würde, selbst wenn wir nie von dem berühmten Harry Potter gehört hätten.

Nach einer Diskussion über Harrys Zauberstab ging er nach draußen. Er hatte behauptet, dass sein Zauberstab von alleine gehandelt hatte, aber niemand hatte jemals von so etwas gehört. Niemand glaubte ihm, aber ich schon. Wenn es um Harry ging, passierten so viele Dinge, die sich niemand vorstellen konnte.

Ich hielt mich zurück, nachdem ich einen Schritt gemacht hatte, um ihm zu folgen. Ich schaute zu Hermine und zeigte mit meinem Kopf auf die Tür. Sie nickte, schnappte sich Rons Hand und zog ihn nach draußen. Ich setzte mich wieder hin und war dankbar dafür, dass ich mit meiner Familie zusammen war und niemanden von ihnen verloren hatte. Die Beklemmung in meiner Brust war, abgesehen von dem Teil, der zu Harry gehörte, verschwunden.

**TBC ...**

**

* * *

Ü/N: **Erstmal danke für eure Kommentare, und **Fabian**, mir macht es überhaupt nichts aus, wenn du jedes Kapitel reviewn würdest, ich würde mich freuen ;).

Dann möchte ich die Gelegenheit mal nutzen und ein bisschen Schleichwerbung machen: Falls ihr euch für die nächste Generation interessieren solltet, also James, Albus, Lily, Rose, Victoire & Co, dann schaut mal bei meiner neuen FF **10 kleine Dinge** vorbei. Ich würde mich auch dort über ein Review freuen.


	47. 15 Dezember: Herannahendes Schicksal III

**15. Dezember: Herannahendes Schicksal**

In den nächsten Tagen ließ Mum kaum jemandem freie Zeit. Durch den Vorwand, Vorbereitungen für die Hochzeit zu treffen, hatte das Trio nicht die Möglichkeit, länger als ein paar Minuten zusammen zu sein und konnte so seine Abreise nicht planen. Mum war nicht blöd, sie wusste, was sie tat. Und so sehr ich auch hasste, es zuzugeben, war ich fast froh darüber, dass sie versuchte, sie zu Hause zu behalten.

Am zweiten Tag nach Harrys Ankunft sagte Mum Hermine und mir, dass wir alle Betten im Haus neu beziehen sollten. Das war eine entmutigende Aufgabe, da die Anzahl der Betten im Fuchsbau sich verdoppelt hatte, weil die Delacours kommen würden.

Ich nahm eine Ecke des Lakens in die Hand und Hermine nahm die andere. Zusammen bezogen wir das Bett. Hermine war heute abgelenkt und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich wusste, warum.

"Schuldgefühle?", fragte ich sie, weil ich wusste, dass es nur ein paar Stunden her war, seit sie Mad-Eyes Vielsafttrankvorrat geklaut hatte.

Sie nickte und nahm ein sauberes Laken von dem Stapel, den wir auf einem Stuhl abgelegt hatten. Sie entfaltete es langsam und sagte: "Ich hasse es, dass ich es vor der Nase deiner Mutter machen muss."

"Ich bin sicher, dass Mad-Eye gewollt hat, dass es sinnvoll gebraucht und nicht weggeschüttet wird.", sagte ich und nahm die andere Ecke des Lakens.

"Wir können jetzt nicht mehr zurück", murmelte Hermine.

Wir legten das Laken auf das Kopfende des Bettes und steckten es unter die Matratze. Wir standen Seite an Seite und schauten uns unser Werk an. Hermine seufzte. "Ich hab etwas anderes von Mad-Eye geklaut", sagte sie sanft. "Wir haben schon einen, aber ich hab mir gedacht, dass du ihn vielleicht gebrauchen könntest."

Bevor ich antworten konnte, führte sie mich in mein Zimmer und öffnete ihre Tasche. Sie nahm den Vielsafttrank heraus und stellte ihn auf den Boden. Danach wühlte sie wieder in der Tasche und holte einen silbernen Stoff heraus. Sie gab ihn mir.

"Moodys Tarnumhang?", hauchte ich und fühlte mich nicht würdig, ihn zu besitzen. "Ich kann das nicht annehmen. Nimm du ihn." Ich wollte ihr den Umhang zurückgeben, aber sie weigerte sich, ihn anzufassen.

"Nein", sagte Hermine entschlossen.

Ich hielt das Material in einer Hand und fuhr mit der anderen darüber. "Er fühlt sich nicht so an wie der von Harry", sagte ich, während ich den Umhang untersuchte. "Der hier fühlt sich nicht so leicht an."

"Ich hab das gleiche bemerkt", erwiderte Hermine. "Ich hab Mad-Eye einmal nach ihnen gefragt, während er die Zaubersprüche bei diesem Umhang aufgefrischt hat. Er hat gesagt, dass er aus dem Haar eines Demigiuses gemacht wurde."

"Hat Harry irgendwann mal die Zaubersprüche bei seinem Umhang aufgefrischt?", fragte ich neugierig.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und überlegte. "Merkwürdigerweise nicht, glaube ich. Das ist ziemlich komisch, denn Umhänge wie diese lassen mit der Zeit nach."

Ich schlang den Umhang um meinen Körper und sah zu, wie er verschwand. Ich grinste und erinnerte mich liebevoll an all die Zeiten, in denen Harry uns unter seinem Umhang versteckt hatte. "Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich den brauche?", fragte ich.

"Man kann nie vorbereitet genug sein", erwiderte Hermine.

"Da ihr drei ja nicht zurückkommen werdet und du denkst, dass ich all diese Dinge brauche", sagte ich und dachte an einen anderen Gegenstand, der ziemlich nützlich für mich sein könnte, "glaubst du, dass du Harry dazu überreden könntest, mir die Karte des Rumtreibers zu geben?"

"Nein", antwortete sie. "Du kannst ihn fragen."

"Hermine! Ginny!", kam die Stimme meiner Mutter von unten.

Hermine bedeutete mir, ihr zu folgen. Ich verstaute den Umhang dort, wo ich schon die Galleonen aufbewahrte. Ich schloss den Koffer und beeilte mich, Hermine einzuholen.

Am nächsten Tag sollten Hermine und ich die Betten schon wieder neu beziehen. Ich grinste wissend, nahm Hermine an der Hand, zog sie zur Seite des Hauses und sagte: "Ich decke dich. Verschwinde schon. Rede mit den Jungs."

Hermine schaute mich neugierig an. "Du hilfst uns? Nach dem, was Harry vorhin zu dir gesagt hat, hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass du das tust."

Meine Gedanken wanderten ein paar Stunden zurück, als Harry und ich den Tisch gedeckt hatten. Ihm waren beinahe die Details von seiner Reise herausgeutscht, angefangen mit der Tatsache, dass er Voldemort umbringen musste. Ich wusste das schon, aber es laut ausgesprochen zu hören war herzzerreißend. Ich glaube, dass er mit mir gesprochen hätte, wenn wir nicht unterbrochen worden wären.

Ich schüttelte den Gedanken ab. "Ihr werdet gehen und ich kann euch nicht aufhalten.", sagte ich und meine Stimme zitterte kaum. "Wenn ich euch durch meine Hilfe dabei helfen kann zu überleben, dann muss ich tun, was ich tun muss." Ich bedeutete ihr, dass sie gehen sollte. "Ich kümmere mich um Mum."

Nach einer flüchtigen Umarmung ging Hermine durch die Hintertür ins Haus. Ich beobachtete, wie Dad Harry in den Hühnerstall führte, wo er die Einzelteile von Sirius' Motorrad versteckte und ich wusste, dass ich schnell handeln musste. Ich rannte zu Mum. Sie war gerade dabei, einem Gnom hinterher zu jagen.

"Ginny, hilf mir bitte", bat sie mich.

"Ich glaube, ich hab gesehen, wie Harry, Ron und Hermine zum Bach gegangen sind", log ich, weil ich wusste, dass der Bach recht weit entfernt war und sie etwas Zeit brauchen würde, zurückzukommen, besonders wenn sie nach ihnen suchte. Sofort ging sie in die angegebene Richtung. Einen Moment später kam Harry aus dem Hühnerstall und ging ins Haus.

Ich starrte auf den Eingang und wusste, was ich tun würde. Ich sollte mich deshalb nicht schuldig fühlen, da Harry und Ron immer lauschten, um Informationen zu bekommen. Falls sie mich erwischten, hatten sie kein Recht, wütend auf mich zu sein. Es war ja nicht so, als würde ich die Informationen weitererzählen. Ich wollte nur Bescheid wissen. Ich hatte ein _Recht_ darauf, Bescheid zu wissen.

Ich hatte Angst, dass Hermine den _Muffliato-_Spruch verwendet hatte, aber als ich von der Treppe aus Stimmen hörte, wusste ich, dass ich Glück hatte. Ich schlich mich an die Tür und lehnte mich dagegen, da ich so am besten zuhören konnte.

"... aber weißt du, was er zu uns sagen würde, wenn er hier wäre?", sagte Rons Stimme.

"I-immer wachsam", sagte Hermine. Sie musste weinen.

Sie hatten über Moody gesprochen. Hoffentlich hatte ich nichts wichtiges verpasst. Schließlich waren sie höchsten vier Minuten alleine, bevor ich gekommen war. Sie fingen an, Mundungus zu beleidigen und über die Bücher zu sprechen, die Hermine offensichtlich überflogen hatte.

"Ich versuche nur zu entscheiden, welche wir mitnehmen, wenn wir nach den Horkruxen suchen", sagte sie.

Ich zuckte zusammen _Horkruxe_ ... Plural ... mehr als einer ... Was auch immer dieses mysteriöse Wort bedeutete, ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass es mehrere gab. Ich lauschte angestrengt, um mehr zu erfahren.

Ich musste lächeln, als Harry versuchte, Ron und Hermine davon zu überzeugen nicht mit ihm zu kommen. Hermine und ich hatten das erwartet. Hermine fing an zu erklären, dass sie genau wussten, worauf sie sich einließen. Nach dieser Erklärung bat sie Ron, Harry den Ghul zu zeigen.

Ich fluchte und wünschte mir, meinen Umhang mitgenommen zu haben. Dann hätte ich mich nicht bewegen müssen, als sie aus dem Zimmer kamen, um auf den Dachboden zu gehen. Obwohl, nach unserer Zeit zusammen, wusste ich, dass Harry mich unter seinem Umhang spüren konnte. Ich verschwand außer Sicht und wartete, bis ich hörte, wie sie wieder in sein Zimmer kamen.

Sie sprachen eine Weile über die Pläne mit dem Ghul und ich hörte gelangweilt zu, weil ich diesen Teil der Abmachung schon kannte. Nachdem Ron aufgehört hatte zu sprechen, herrschte Stille im Zimmer.

"GINNY!" Vier Stockwerke unter uns war meine Mutter, die von ihrem Ausflug wieder zurück war. Ich fluchte erneut. Ich hatte nichts Neues erfahren, außer, dass es mehr als einen Horkrux gab. Ich wagte es nicht, jetzt zu gehen, wo sie zum ersten Mal seit Harrys Ankunft alleine waren.

"Ich weiß, Harry, du hast gesagt, dass du zuerst nach Godric's Hollow gehen willst", sagte Hermine, "Und ich verstehe, warum, aber ... nun ja ... sollten wir uns nicht zunächst um die Horkruxe kümmern?"

Endlich neue Informationen. Das war einer der Orte, die sie besuchen wollten, der Ort, an dem Harry geboren war und für ein Jahr gelebt hatte, der Ort, wo seine Eltern und Voldemort in der gleichen Nacht gefallen waren und der Ort, an dem James und Lily unter der Erde ruhten.

Als nächstes sprachen sie über R.A.B., aber hier gab es keine neuen Informationen, abgesehen davon, dass sie den echten Horkrux finden und sichergehen mussten, dass er ihn zerstört hatte. Hermine eröffnete als nächstes, dass sie einige Bücher über Horkruxe gefunden hatte.

Ich hörte, wie Mum die Treppen heraufkam. Ich bekämpfte den Drang, weiter zuzuhören und lief ein Stockwerk nach unten, um Mum nach Luft schnappend abzufangen. Ich lächelte sie an und hoffte, dass sie nicht mitkriegte, was ich gerade getan hatte.

"Ich hab sie nicht am Bach gefunden", sagte Mum. "Bist du dir sicher, dass du sie gesehen hast?"

"Sie sind zurück gekommen", sagte ich schnell. "Ich hab sie von meinem Fenster aus gesehen. Ich glaube, sie sind auf der anderen Seite vom Haus."

Mum schaute von mir zu der Treppe, auf der ich stand. "Warum bist du so atemlos?", fragte sie.

Ich hotte, dass sie blieb, wo sie war. "Hab einen Gnom hier hoch gejagt", erwiderte ich. "Er ist aus dem Garten reingekommen. Du beeilst dich besser", sagte ich und zeigte auf die Treppe. "Ich glaube, ich hab gehört, wie Ron gesagt hat, dass sie gleich nach der Hochzeit gehen wollen."

Mum drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und lief die Treppe so schnell sie konnte herunter. Erleichtert eilte ich die Treppen so leise hoch wie ich konnte und stellte mich auf den gleichen Platz, auf dem ich vorher gestanden hatte, gerade noch rechtzeitig, um das Ende von Hermines Erklärungen mitzubekommen.

"... nach allem, was ich gelesen habe, war das, was Harry mit Riddles Tagebuch gemacht hat, eine der wenigen wirklich narrensicheren Methoden, einen Horkrux zu zerstören."

Ich fühlte mich plötzlich ziemlich schlecht. Was auch immer sie jagten, was auch immer diese Horkruxe waren, ich war ein Jahr lang im Besitz von einem dieser Dinger gewesen. Ich hatte es gehalten, es gewiegt, an es geschrieben ... Ich hatte Riddle meine innersten Geheimnisse verraten. Würde Harry und Ron und Hermine das selbe passieren? Würden sie besessen werden?

Das Tagebuch und das Medaillon waren beides Horkruxe, aber ich war immer noch nicht näher dran, herauszufinden, was ein Horkrux war. Es gab keine Verbindung zwischen den beiden, zumindest keine, die mir aufgefallen war. Und alles, über das sie sprachen, war, es mit dem Gift eines Basilisken zu zerstören oder ...

Ich hörte, wie Mum die Treppen herauf kam und knirschte mit den Zähnen. Ich war mir sicher, dass ich kurz davor war, herauszufinden, wie ich von Voldemort verhext worden war und ich dachte, dass ich privilegiert genug war, um es zu wissen. Mit meiner ganzen Willenskraft zwang ich mich wieder von der Tür weg und traf auf Mum am Fuße der Treppe.

Sie schaute mich an und ich erkannte, dass sie herausgefunden hatte, was vor sich ging. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, was glaubst du, dass du da tust?"

"Ich hab den Gnom noch nicht gefangen ..."

"Oh, wirklich?", zischte sie und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. "Ich konnte sie nicht am Bach finden und ich konnte sie draußen nirgendwo finden und sie waren auch nirgends _im_ Haus, wo ich geschaut habe. Ich hab nur an einem Ort noch nicht nachgesehen ..." Sie zeigte die Treppen rauf. "Jetzt beweg dich, Ginny."

"Mum, bitte ..."

"Geh in dein Zimmer", sagte sie. Ihre Worte waren endgültig und ich wusste, dass ich für das Trio alle Zeit geschunden hatte, die ich schinden konnte. Besiegt ließ ich meinen Kopf hängen und ging die Treppen runter. Als ich in mein Zimmer kam, hörte ich, wie oben im Haus eine Tür laut aufflog.

"Ihr schuldet mir was", flüsterte ich Hermine später am Abend in meinem Zimmer zu. Sie stimmte mir zu und ich entschloss mich, sie zu bitten, den Gefallen am nächsten Tag zu erbringen. "Du musst morgen Ron für mich ablenken. Ich werde mit Harry sprechen."

Ich saß am nächsten Tag in meinem Zimmer und klammerte mich an das Jahrbuch in meinen Händen. Ich saß nervös auf meinem Bett und blätterte es durch. Ich plante, Harry die Nachricht zu zeigen, die seine Mutter geschrieben hatte und dann mit ihm zu sprechen. Ich dachte, dass er die Unterhaltung mit mir mehr wertschätzen würde als irgendeinen Gegenstand. Es würde ein angemessenes Geschenk für seinem Geburtstag sein. Außerdem war es auch gut für mich, wisst ihr.

Ich hörte, wie sie die Treppen herauf gingen, sprang vom Bett auf und warf das Buch auf meine Kissen. Ich öffnete die Tür und rief: "Harry, kommst du bitte mal kurz rein?"

Ich sah zu, wie Hermine einen widerstrebenden Ron die Treppen hochzog. Ich ging in mein Zimmer, ohne mich zu vergewissern, dass Harry mir wirklich folgte, aber ich wusste, dass er es tun würde. Schmetterlinge flogen in meinem Bauch umher, als ich bemerkte, dass wir noch nie zusammen in meinem Zimmer gewesen waren, aber es gab viele Dinge, die wir nie zusammen gemacht hatten.

"Alles Gute zum siebzehnten Geburtstag.", sagte ich, nachdem ich tief durchgeatmet hatte. Er dankte mir und machte eine Bemerkung über meine Aussicht. Es _war_ eine hübsche Aussicht und ich versuchte, nicht über seine lächerliche Beobachtung zu lachen, aber ich machte weiter, ohne auf ihn einzugehen. Wir sprachen ein paar Sekunden darüber, was ich ihm zu seinem Geburtstag hatte schenken wollen und seine übliche Bescheidenheit kam wieder zum Vorschein. "Deshalb habe ich gedacht, dass ich dir gerne was geben würde, das dich an mich erinnert, weißt du, falls du vielleicht eine von diesen Veelas triffst, wenn du weg bist und machst, was auch immer du machst."

Meine Innereien zogen sich zusammen, während ich daran dachte, wie diese kleine Gabrielle sich gestern an Harry herangemacht hatte. Obwohl sie erst elf war, war sie zum Teil eine Veela und fast eine perfekte Kopie von ihrer älteren Schwester. Ich wusste nicht, ob sie in diesem Alter schon Verführungskräfte hatten, aber darauf hatte ich es nicht ankommen lassen wollen. Ich wies sie in ihre Schranken.

"Ich glaub ehrlich gesagt, zu irgendwelchen Verabredungen wird es unterwegs wohl kaum Gelegenheit geben.", sagte Harry.

Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, wie nahe ich Harry gekommen war, bis ich seinen bekannten Geruch riechen konnte. Er neckte meine Nase, als ich ihn einatmete. Ich erkannte seine Berührung, als er seine Hände auf meine Arme legte. "Das ist der Silberstreif, auf den ich gehofft hatte.", flüsterte ich.

Der Monat der Trennung, die Wochen der Sehnsucht und das Verlangen, ihm nahe zu sein, verschwanden in dem Moment, in dem sich unsere Lippen trafen. Und ich küsste ihn stärker und leidenschaftlicher als jemals irgendjemanden zuvor. Es war ein Kuss, der uns versicherte, dass wir warten würden. Es war ein Kuss, der versprach, dass wir nie wieder jemand anderen lieben würden. Es war ein Abschiedskuss, der Abschied, den wir offiziell nie gehabt hatten.

Ich wollte niemals aufhören, nicht mal um zu atmen. Wenn ich deshalb ohnmächtig werden würde, dann war es das wert. Wenn wir aufhörten, dann würden wir zu unseren armseligen Leben ohne einander zurückkehren. Wenn wir aufhörten, würden wir das Schicksal akzeptieren, dass jeden von uns sehr schnell einholte. Wenn wir aufhörten, würde es vorbei sein ... Kein Umkehren, keine zweiten Chancen, einfach vorbei.

Aber so schnell wie der Kuss angefangen hatte, so schnell musste er wieder aufhören. Rons unwillkommene Unterbrechung trennte uns von einander. Ich stolperte zurück, drehte den anderen den Rücken zu und schaute aus dem Fenster. Ich fühlte, wie die Tränen wieder hochkamen und ich wollte nicht, dass Harry mich so sah.

"Wir sehen uns später", sagte er.

Und er war weg. Und ich wusste, dass er sich von mir fernhalten würde, weil Ron ihm das Versprechen abnehmen würde, weil noch so etwas ihn daran hindern würde, das zu tun, wofür er bestimmt war. Das war unser Abschiedkuss, entschied ich. Endlich, unser Abschiedskuss ...

_Abschied_, dachte ich und das Gewicht dieses Wortes drückte mich runter und ich sank auf meine Knie und begann zu weinen. Nach ein paar langen Minuten legte ich eine Hand auf mein Bett, zog mich hoch und wischte mit die Tränen aus den Augen.

Wie würde ich diese Hochzeit überstehen können, ohne zusammen zu brechen? _Genauso, wie du es den letzten Monat über geschafft hast. Kein Weinen, kein darüber Nachdenken. Sei stark._

**TBC ...**


	48. 16 Dezember: Herannahendes Schicksal IV

**16. Dezember: Herannahendes Schicksal**

Das Gefühl der Einsamkeit wurde nur stärker, als die Trauung am nächsten Tag stattfand. Ich konnte diesem Kuss nicht entkommen, dem Gedanken der Euphorie, den er mir gegeben hatte, der Frist von alle dem, der Art, auf die eine Frau den Mann küssen würde, in den sie verliebt war.

Während ich neben Fleur stand, stellte ich mir vor, dass ich diejenige war, die alle Aufmerksamkeit bekam und ein weißes Kleid trug, während ich einen Mann heiratete, der tiefe grüne Augen, eine Brille und schwarzes Haar hatte, das eine blitzförmige verdeckte, um die sich einen Tag lang niemand kümmern würde.

"Wie ist das DA-Treffen gelaufen?", fragte mich Luna später, als ich mich mit ihr unterhielt. "Ich war mit Daddy zusammen, als ich Harrys Nachricht bekommen hab. Hat es jemand geschafft, zu kommen?"

"DA-Treffen?", wiederholte ich.

"Ich hab Eulen von Seamus, Lavender, Dean und Neville bekommen.", sagte sie und listete eine Hand voll DA-Mitglieder auf. "Sie haben angenommen, dass Harry hier ist und sich gedacht, dass sie ihm keine Briefe schicken können, also haben sie sie mir geschickt."

Ich verstand endlich, worüber sie sprach. Als Hermine mir die Münzen gegeben hatte, hatte ich die Originalmünze aktiviert und versehentlich auch die von allen anderen. Ich stellte mir vor, wie meine Münze auf meinem Koffer lag, zusammen mit dem Rest der Münzen und meinem neuen Tarnumhang.

"Hermine und ich haben sie uns angeschaut. Luna, ich wollte nicht, dass alle glauben, dass wir ein Treffen haben.", sagte ich.

"Oh", sagte Luna enttäuscht. "Ich hab gedacht, wir könnten Dumbledores Armee wieder aufleben lassen. Das erste Mal hat es so viel Spaß gemacht und ich habe viel gelernt." Sie holte ihre Münze aus ihrer Handtasche und hielt sie hoch. Die Sonne spiegelte sich auf dem Gold. "Daddy sagt, dass es nicht mehr lange dauert, bis wir uns vereinen müssen. Es ist unser Schicksal."

Ich dachte über ihre Worte nach. "Trag sie bei dir, Luna. Es schadet nicht, vorbereitet zu sein."

Sie lächelte und war zufrieden mit meiner Offenbarung. "Ich hab vorhin mit Harry gesprochen.", sagte sie.

Fred und George hatten sich ein paar Haare von einem rothaarigen Dorfjungen geborgt und Harry war als unser Cousin getarnt. Niemand sollte wissen, dass er hier war. Ich warf ihm einen Blick zu. Er sah ziemlich aufgeregt aus, während er mit Krum zusammen saß, der gerade eben in meine Richtung gezeigt hatte. Krum stand auf, verließ den Tisch und ließ einen miesgelaunten Harry zurück.

Ich riss mich von der Ablenkung los und schaute zurück zu Luna. Ich behielt die Ausrede bei und bemerkte: "Harry ist nicht hier."

"Oh ja", erwiderte sie. "Er ist ja heute Barney. Bist du deshalb nicht bei ihm?"

"Nein", sagte ich leise. "Wir haben Schluss gemacht."

"Noch eine Veränderung?", rief sie. "Ich kann heute nicht mit Barney mithalten."

Jemand tippte mir auf die Schulter und ich wandte mich von Lunas unbequemen Wahrheiten ab und sah Lee Jordan, der in einem gutaussehenden Festumhang steckte. Es kam ziemlich selten vor, dass der Freund meiner Brüder so gut aussah.

Ich begrüßte ihn mit einem Lächeln. "Hey, Lee."

Er streckte seine Hand aus. "Lust auf ein Tänzchen, Ginny?"

Ich nahm seine Hand und ein langsames Lied wurde gespielt. Während er mich über die Tanzfläche wirbelte, fragte er: "Warum tanzt du nicht mit Harry?" Bevor ich antworten konnte, fuhr er fort: "Und sagt mir nicht, dass er nicht hier ist. Fred und George haben mir erzählt, dass er sich getarnt hat."

Ich seufzte und schaute zu dem Tisch, an dem Harry und Krum gesessen hatten, aber keiner von beiden war noch dort. Er musste sich unter die anderen Leute gemischt haben, um ziellos herumzuwandern. Ich seufzte erneut und sagte: "Lee, wir haben Schluss gemacht."

Lee drehte mich langsam herum. "Das beantwortet immer noch nicht die Frage", erwiderte er, "warum du ihn nicht zum Tanzen aufforderst. Er hat den ganzen Tag lang niemand anderen als dich angesehen."

Ich fühlte, wie meine Wangen heiß wurden und antwortete: "Ron hat ihm das Versprechen abgenommen, mich in Ruhe zu lassen."

"Seit wann hörst du auf Ron?", fragte Lee. "Außerdem würdet ihr nur tanzen. Das heißt nicht, dass ihr vor allen Leuten damit anfangen werdet, rumzuknutschen."

Ich grinste und dachte: _Ich wäre mir da nicht so sicher._ Wenn wir anfangen würden zu tanzen, bezweifle ich, dass wir uns darum scheren würden, wer zusah. Ich, zumindest, weiß, dass ich mich nicht würde zurückhalten können. "Ich will nur das sein, was er braucht.", antwortete ich. "Ich weigere mich, diejenige zu sein, die ihn davon abhält ... die ihn davon abhält ..."

"Die Welt zu retten?", beendete Lee den Satz. "Er ist nicht der einzige, der versucht, Du-weißt-schon-wen zu besiegen. Wir stecken da alle mit drin."

Er drehte mich erneut herum, bevor er weiter sprach. "Ich hab dabei zugesehen, wie du aufgewachsen bist, Gin, in diese wunderschöne junge Lady. Du hast die Zwillinge um deinen Finger gewickelt. Du kannst mit einem Zauberstab und einem Besen Sachen anstellen, von denen ich nicht dachte, dass sie möglich wären. Und ich hab gehört, was du mit Harry anstellen kannst. Du _bist_, was er braucht. Und dafür, denke ich, verdienst du einen Tanz."

Es war immer extrem einfach gewesen, mit Lee zu sprechen. Er konnte so gut mit Worten umgehen, was wahrscheinlich der Grund dafür war, dass er der beliebteste Quidditchkommentator an unserer Schule war. "Danke, Lee.", sagte ich.

"Ich wollte dich noch etwas fragen, bevor du gehst." Er griff in die Tasche seines Festumhangs und zog seine DA-Münze hervor. "Ich weiß, dass Harry, Ron und Hermine gehen. Weißt du, warum das letzte Woche wieder aktiviert worden ist?"

Ich erklärte ihm, was Hermine gesagt hatte und wie ich die Münze aktiviert hatte. Ich erzählte ihm außerdem von meiner Unterhaltung mit Luna. "Was meinst du, Lee, denkst du, dass wir die DA wieder ins Leben rufen sollten?"

Er schaute sich um, um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand zuhörte und flüsterte dann: "Es ist sehr viel schlimmer als die meisten glauben. Es geht das Gerücht um, dass die Carrows in Hogwarts unterrichten werden."

Ich schnappte nach Luft, als ich mich an die Horrorgeschichten über die Todesser erinnerte. "Wie hast du das rausgekriegt?"

"Wenn du lang genug in den Pubs rumhängst, dann fangen Leute an zu reden", erwiderte Lee. "Ich finde, dass es eine gute Idee ist, sich dieses Jahr zu vereinigen, aber sei vorsichtig. Das ist nicht Umbridge, mit der ihr es zu tun bekommen werdet."

Ich dachte daran, dass Lee dieses Jahr nicht zurückkehren würde, weil er vorletztes Jahr seinen Abschluss gemacht hatte. "Was wirst du machen, wenn wir in der Schule sind?"

"Fred und George hatten eine Idee.", sagte Lee. "Wir würden die DA außerhalb der Schule repräsentieren. Weil der _Tagesprophet_ nichts wichtiges mehr drucken wird, wollen wir die Leute informieren. Wir haben die Details noch nicht ausgearbeitet, deshalb werden wir vielleicht noch eine Weile brauchen, aber wir versprechen, dass wir euch über _alles_ informieren, sogar dann, wenn ihr in der Schule seid."

Er ließ mich los, als sich das Tempo der Musik veränderte. "Ich glaube, es ist an der Zeit, dass du dir einen anderen Tanzpartner suchst."

Ich nickte und schlängelte mich durch die Menschenmenge, bereit dazu, Harry zu finden und ihn zum Tanz aufzufordern. Als ich sah, wie Ron mit Hermine tanzte, war es mir egal, was mein Bruder heute dachte. Ich hatte zumindest dieses bisschen Aufmerksamkeit verdient.

Lichter blitzten auf, als Leute Fotos machten. Ich wünschte mir, dass Harry normal aussehen würde und wir so auch ein Foto von uns machen könnten. Das war noch etwas, was wir nicht hatten und was ich so auch nicht in den einsamen Nächten in diesem Jahr benutzen konnte. Aber es würde auch nicht unschuldig aussehen, wenn ein Todesser mich damit erwischen würde.

Ich sah, wie Harry mit Tante Muriel und Dodge sprach. "Die Dumbledores haben in Godric's Hollow gelebt?", rief er. Er sah verletzt aus.

Ich war versucht, Harry vor dem unhöflichen Verhalten meiner Verwandten zu retten, aber ein anderer Streit hatte hinter mir angefangen. Ich drehte mich um und sah, dass Viktor Krum seinen Zauberstab auf niemand geringeren als Xenophilius Lovegood gerichtet hatte. Mehrere Tänzer schreckten zurück und so entstand ein kleiner Kreis um die zwei Zauberer.

"Was hat das für eine Bedeutung, junger Mann?", verlange Xenophilius zu erfahren.

Krums Gesicht verzog sich ärgerlich. Das mysteriöse Symbol um Xenophilius Hals, was aussah wie ein Auge, schwebte mehrere Zentimeter vor seiner Brust. "Wie könne Sie es wagen, hierher zu komme und Grindelwalds Zeichen zu trage?", knurrte Krum.

Xenophilius griff nach dem Symbol und ließ es wieder auf seine Brust fallen. Er lachte, als hätte jemand einen Scherz gemacht. "Lieber Junge, Sie sind falsch unterrichtet", sagte er. "Das hier ist kein Zeichen von schwarzer Magie oder Zauberern solcher Art."

"Lachen Sie nicht", befahl Krum mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. "Grindelwald hat meine Vater und meine Großvater getötet und das war sein Zeichen. Ich werde Ihnen zeige, was wir mit Leute in meine Land tun, die glauben, dass das eine Scherz ist."

"Ich nehme das sehr ernst.", erklärte Xenophilius. "Das ist das Zeichen der Heiligtümer des Todes. Kommen Sie und setzen Sie sich zu mir und ich werde es Ihnen erklären."

Krum hob seinen Zauberstab, aber Fleur war in den kleinen Kreis getreten. Sie legte ihre Hand auf Krums ausgestreckten Arm und senkte ihn. Sie flüsterte etwas in sein Ohr, was ich nicht verstehen konnte. Er verzog das Gesicht und verstaute seinen Zauberstab. Sekunden später war er in der Menge verschwunden.

In diesem Moment glitt ein silberner Lichtblitz direkt an mir vorbei und ein Luchs landete mitten auf der Tanzfläche. Aus dem Mund des Patronusses erklang - eine Herausforderung, die Hermine noch zu bewältigen hatte - die Stimme von Kingsley Shacklebolt.

_"Das Ministerium ist gefallen. Scrimgeour ist tot. Sie kommen."_

Man hörte die Schreie von jedem einzelnen Gast, als die Musik abrupt aufhörte. Panik und Tumult brachen aus. Ich beobachtete, wie Xenophilius Luna zu sich zog und von der Tanzfläche disapparierte und ich erkannte, dass unsere Schutzzauber gebrochen worden waren. Ich bereute, dass ich meinen Zauberstab im Haus gelassen hatte, weil ich ihn nirgendwo verstauen konnte.

Ich ließ meine Augen ängstlich über die Menge schweifen und schrie: "HARRY!" Meine Augen waren voller Angst, während ich seinen Namen noch lauter wiederholte. Ich machte einen Schritt, stolperte aber und fiel zu Boden. Ich versuchte mich vor den herumlaufenden Füßen zu schützen. Bevor ich meinen Kopf bedecken konnte, knallte etwas hartes brutal gegen meine Schläfe und alles um mich herum wurde schwarz.

_"Lügen Sie mich nicht an! Travers hat gesehen, wie Ihr Sohn in der Menge disappariert ist!"_, sagte eine Stimme, die ich nicht kannte.

"_Hatte er rote Haare?"_, sagte Fred._ "Sommersprossen? Groß und schlaksig?"_

_"Wie alle Verwandten der Weasleys?"_, sagte George.

Warum war alles schwarz? Meine Augen waren so schwer. Ich wünschte, dass ich sie öffnen könnte. Ich wünschte, dass ich sehen könnte, was passierte.

"_Das ist kein Spiel!"_, sagte die unbekannte Stimme._ "Es wäre weise, diese Situation ernst zu nehmen."_

_"Yaxley",_ sagte eine andere unbekannte Stimme, _"Sie sagen die Wahrheit. Der Junge ist oben in seinem Bett."_

Die erste Stimme, die ich gehört hatte, antwortete, was bedeutete, dass er Yaxley sein musste. "_Bist du sicher, dass er es ist?"_

_"Wenn du ihn dir näher ansehen willst, dann tu das meinetwegen, aber ich will mich nicht infizieren."_

Ich öffnete meine Augen langsam und zuckte zusammen. Das Licht vom Fenster schien direkt auf mein Gesicht. Ich versuchte mich zu bewegen, aber ich war in sitzender Haltung gefesselt. Mein Kopf pochte, als ob jemand darauf herumgetrampelt war, was wahrscheinlich auch der Fall war.

"Irgendein Zeichen von Potter?", fragte Yaxley einen anderen Mann.

Dieser Mann schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir haben jedes Zimmer durchsucht. Nichts. Er ist nicht hier."

"Wo ist Harry Potter?" Yaxley beugte sich herunter, um meinem Vater ins Gesicht zu sehen.

"Ich weiß es nicht.", sagte Dad. "Das hab ich doch schon gesagt."

"Praktisch.", erwiderte Yaxley. "Es ist allgemein bekannt, dass Ihr Sohn mit dem Potter-Jungen befreundet ist. Und es ging das Gerücht um, dass Ihre Tochter", er deutete auf mich, "und er eine besondere Beziehung haben." Er wandte sich von meinem Vater ab und begegnete meinem Blick. "Ah, ich sehe, dass du endlich zu uns gestoßen bist."

"Harry und ich waren nicht mal einen Monat zusammen", sagte ich benommen, während der Schmerz in meinem Kopf dafür sorgte, dass ich Punkte sah. "Wir haben Schluss gemacht. Falls Sie Informationen darüber wollen, wo er ist, dann bin ich die letzte Person, die sie fragen sollten."

Yaxleys Mund verzog sich langsam zu einem Grinsen und er zeigte schnell mit seinem Zauberstab auf mich. "_Crucio!_", schrie er, bevor jemand reagieren konnte.

Ich hatte noch nie solche Qualen verspürt, wie in diesem Moment. Der Schmerz pulsierte durch jeden Teil von mir, zerfraß meine Muskeln, verkrampfte meine Finger und Zehen. Durch die Quälerei hörte ich, wie mein Vater und meine Brüder Beschimpfungen schrieen.

Nachdem Yaxley mich von dem Fluch befreit hatte, beugte er sich, wie zuvor zu meinem Vater, zu mir herunter und schaute direkt in meine unfokusierten Augen. "Ich wiederhole, Kind, wo ist Harry Potter?"

Ich schaute meinem Vater in die Augen, als Yaxley ihm einen Blick zuwarf und bewegte meinen Kopf ein bisschen, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass er wegen mir nichts verraten sollte. Ich würde mit allem fertig werden, was dieser Idiot im petto hatte.

"Wir wissen es nicht.", wiederholte Dad.

"Ich will es von _dir_ hören!", zischte Yaxley und belegte mich wieder mit dem Fluch, versuchte, mich zu brechen, versuchte, mich zum Reden zu bringen.

Ich hatte sehr fest auf meine Zunge beißen müssen, denn ich schmeckte Blut und fühlte, wie die heiße Flüssigkeit über mein Kinn floss, von meinem Gesicht tropfte und auf mein neues Kleid tropfte, das ich anhatte. "Ich weiß es nicht", murmelte ich.

"Wo ist ER?", schrie er und wiederholte, was er getan hatte.

"ICH WEIß ES NICHT!", kreischte ich. Mein Haar war wild und meine Augen machten mich verrückt. "Er hat mein Herz gebrochen! Er hat mich zurück gelassen! Warum zum TEUFEL sollte ich wissen oder mich dafür interessieren, wo er ist?" Mein Atem kam stoßweise und mein Kopf und Körper pochten vor Schmerz. Ich war sicher, dass ich eine Gehirnerschütterung hatte.

Yaxley grinste. Er war zufrieden mit meinem Schmerz und meiner Qual. Er zeigte auf die anderen Mitglieder des Befragungsteams. "Wir sind hier fertig. Wenn sie es gewusst hätte, dann hätte sie es gesagt. Sie weiß es nicht."

Mum kümmerte sich später um meine Verletzungen, heilte meinen Schädel und meine Zunge. Während sie damit beschäftigt war, dachte ich über das nach, was ich unter dem Einfluss des Cruciatus-Fluch gesagt hatte. Sicherlich, es war eine Lüge gewesen, um Harry zu beschützen, aber ich konnte die Wahrheit, die hinter diesen Worten steckte, nicht abschütteln.

Es war mir definitiv wichtig, wo er war. Darüber hatte ich keine Zweifel. Es war mir viel zu wichtig, aber das Gefühl von Verbitterung war unerwartet aufgetaucht. Ich war wütend, weil ich zurück gelassen worden war. Es war mir nicht mal wichtig, dass ich in diesem Haus feststeckte, während er sich da draußen herumtrieb, um uns alle zu retten ... er hatte mich mit _Wissen_ zurückgelassen ... und alles, was ich wollte, war zu wissen, was mit dem Mann, den ich liebte, passierte.

Bevor ich einschlief und die Albträume erlebte, die ich sicher haben würde, fühlte ich das überwältigende Bedürfnis, mich Harry zu beweisen. Ich war nicht länger das zerbrechliche kleine Mädchen, das er aus der Kammer gerettet hatte.

Wir waren nicht die einzigen, die befragt worden waren. Jedes Haus in diesem Land, das mit dem Orden in Verbindung gebracht werden konnte, war besucht worden und jeder darin wurde auf die gleiche Art befragt wie wir. Kein Harry Potter war gefunden worden und glücklicherweise gab es nichts schlimmeres als ein paar schmerzende Körper.

Die Übernahme war schnell und still gewesen. Es wäre vielleicht relativ unbekannt geblieben, wenn Kingsley gefangen genommen worden wäre. Er hatte Glück gehabt, dass er lebend entkommen war. Thicknesse wurde als Imperius-kontrollierter Marionettenminister eingesetzt worden und Yaxley war zum neuen Leiter der Abteilung für Magischen Strafverfolgung befördert worden.

Einige Tage nach dem Angriff auf unsere Familie saß ich in der Küche und frühstückte, während ich den _Klitterer_ las, den Luna vor einer Weile vorbeigebracht hatte. Die Titelseite zeigte einen ängstlich aussehenden Harry und die Überschrift lautete: "_JUNGE, DER ÜBERLEBTE, HATTE MIT DEM MORD AN DUMBLEDORE NICHTS ZU TUN._" Ein paar Seiten weiter gab Xenophillius Harrys Version des Mordes an Dumbledore wieder.

Meine Familie war in den letzten Tagen sehr beschäftigt gewesen. Dad, der im Ministerium hatte bleiben wollen, hatte es geschafft, seine Arbeit zu behalten. Bill und Fleur hatten sehr kurze Flitterwochen in Island gehabt. Mum und ich waren zurückgelassen worden, um uns um das Haus zu kümmern. Charlie, die Zwillinge und Lee hatten einen besonderen Job zugeteilt bekommen. Weil alle Muggelgeborenen dazu verpflichtet worden waren, sich registrieren zu lassen, hatte Professor McGonagall ihnen eine Liste von allen muggelgeborenen Schülern in Hogwarts zukommen lassen. Ihre Aufgabe war es, sie zu finden und in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Fred und George waren in die Küche spaziert und sahen sehr zufrieden mit sich aus. Ich legte den _Klitterer_ auf den Tisch und mein halb gegessenes Sandwich auf den Teller.

"Wie lief eure Mission?", fragte ich und dachte an meine Freunde, die sich verstecken mussten und nicht nach Hogwarts zurück kehren konnten. Dean, Colin, Dennis, um nur ein paar zu nennen. "Wo habt ihr sie hingebracht?"

"Wir wünschten, dass wir es dir erzählen könnten", antwortete George. "Das einzige, was wir dir sagen können, ist, dass alle sicher sein werden, solange der Geheimniswahrer nicht geschnappt wird."

"Und das wird er nicht", fuhr Fred fort. "Wir haben ihm verboten, das Haus zu verlassen."

"Wer ist der Geheimniswahrer?", fragte ich.

"Colin", sagten sie zusammen.

"_Was?_", schrie ich. "Er ist minderjährig, genau wie ich! Warum können seine Eltern das nicht tun?"

"Es funktioniert nicht mit nichtmagischen Menschen.", fragte Fred.

"Und das Alter ist egal, solange niemand zum Geheimniswahrer durchkommt", erwiderte George. "Und Mr und Mrs Creevey haben darauf bestanden. Sie haben gesagt, wenn sie für ein sicheres Haus zuständig sind, dann würden sie die Entscheidungen treffen."

"Aber ...", stammelte ich und versuchte einen Grund zu finden, damit Colin es nicht machen konnte, aber mir fiel nichts ein. Wenn ich an seiner Stelle wäre und die Wahl hätte, dann hätte ich das gleiche gemacht.

"Als wir dort angekommen sind, haben sie schon mehrere Muggelgeborene aus deinem Jahrgang beherbergt.", informierte Fred mich. "Und weil es zu riskant wäre, ein Haus zu nehmen, das schon vom Orden benutzt wird, waren die Creeveys mehr als bereit, ihre Hilfe anzubieten."

"Sie haben genug Lebensmittel für drei Monate.", sagte George. "Wenn sie mehr brauchen, dann wird Colin sich mit uns in Verbindung setzen." Er hielt seine DA-Münze hoch und lächelte. "Dumbledores Armee ist wieder voll im Einsatz."

"Colin schickt dir eine Entschuldigung, weil er dieses Jahr nicht mit dir zusammen in die Schule gehen kann.", sagte Fred. "Aber er hat gesagt, dass du den Carrows für ihn das Leben zur Hölle machen sollst."

Ich war beeindruckt. Colin hat sich sehr entwickelt von dem heldenverehrenden nervigen kleinem Jungen. Er wurde zu einem mutigen jungen Mann und zeigte, was ein wahrer Gryffindor war. Ich wollte auch etwas tun, irgendwas, für den Widerstand.

"Was ist mit Dean?", fragte ich und dachte an meinen Exfreund.

"Er war nicht da", erwiderte Fred.

"Seine Mum hat gesagt, dass er ein paar Sachen eingepackt hat und abgehauen ist.", sagte George. "Schlaues Kind, wusste genau, was das für ihn bedeutet. Ich wünschte nur, dass er für einen weiteren Tag hier geblieben wäre. Wir hätten seine Hilfe gebrauchen können."

"Habt ihr Delia gefunden?", fragte ich.

Fred und George nickten, antworteten aber nicht. Ich wusste, dass ihr Schweigen bedeutete, dass irgendetwas schlimmes mit meiner früheren Zimmergenossin passiert sein musste.

"Aber sie hat seit über einem Jahr keine Magie mehr benutzt.", rief ich. "Sie hat die Schule verlassen. Sie wollte zurück in ihr normales Leben. Warum waren sie hinter ihr her?"

Sanft erwiderte Fred: "Sie war vielleicht seit einer Weile nicht mehr in der Schule, aber ich wäre mir nicht so sicher, was deine andere Vermutung betrifft."

"Wir haben sie gefunden", sagte George so feinfühlig wie er konnte, "mit ihrem Zauberstab direkt neben ihr."

"Allen Anzeichen nach hat sie ziemlich gut gekämpft.", erklärte Fred. "Es gab eine Menge Blut, aber es war weder von ihr, noch von ihrer Familie. Ich wäre nicht gerne der Todesser gewesen, den sie verflucht hat."

"Sie ... sie hat sich verteidigt?", fragt ich.

"Sieht so aus, als ob du auf sie abgefärbt hast", sagte George und nahm meine Hand, um mich zu trösten.

Ich hatte mich nicht an das Gefühl der Trauer gewöhnt und ich hoffte, dass ich das nie tun würde. Es tat vielleicht weh, solche Gefühle zu haben, aber es unterschied mich von dem Abschaum, der für diese Gefühle verantwortlich war. Der überwältigende Wunsch, für Gerechtigkeit für meine Freundin zu sorgen, übernahm die Kontrolle. Würde dieser Krieg jemals aufhören? Würde Harry einen Weg finden?

Ich weigerte mich, zu weinen und ließ meinen Schmerz im Inneren meines Körpers. "Habt ihr sie gefunden?", fragte ich und wusste, dass meine Brüder wussten, wen ich meinte.

"_Wir_ nicht", erwiderte Fred. "Aber Lupin ist gerade vom Grimmauldplatz gekommen und hat sie dort gefunden."

"Ich dachte, dass es dort nicht sicher ist.", sagte ich überrascht.

"Todesser warten dort auf der Straße", erklärte George. "Ich hab keine Ahnung, warum Snape das Geheimnis nicht verraten hat."

"Vielleicht fühlt er sich schuldig?", schlug Fred vor.

"Dieses fettige Arschloch?", sagte George.

"Nein", sagte ich. "Was auch immer es ist, Reue ist es nicht."

Wir schwiegen mehrere Minuten und ich verarbeitete die Informationen, die ich gerade bekommen hatte. Der Krieg hatte vor langer Zeit begonnen, aber erst jetzt war er in jedem Teil meines Lebens angekommen.

Fred wedelte ohne Vorwarnung mit seinem Zauberstab und eine hell verpackte Kiste erschien auf dem Tisch. Die Karte war beschrieben mit _Happy Birthday, Ginny. Alles Liebe, Fred und George._

"Mein Geburtstag ist erst nächste Woche.", sagte ich, obwohl ich von niemandem ein Geschenk erwartet hatte. Es gab viel zu viele andere Dinge, um die man sich Gedanken machen musste.

George schubste das Geschenk in meine wartenden Hände. "Wir wollten es dir früher geben", sagte er.

"Es ist kein sehr persönliches Geschenk", erklärte Fred, "aber wir dachten, dass es dir in der Schule ganz nützlich sein würde."

Ich öffnete das Papier und sah eine handgeschnitzte kleine Truhe. Ich öffnete den Deckel. Darin waren mindestens ein duzend kleine Spiegel. Ich hob einen hoch und schaute neugierig mein Spiegelbild an.

"Wir haben sie für eine Juliveröffentlichung erfunden", sagte George. "Sie hätten unsere große Attraktion für den Sommer werden sollen."

"Aber aus offensichtlichen Gründen haben wir die Türen auf unbestimmte Zeit geschlossen, um ehrenhaftere Ziele zu verfolgen."

Sie nahmen beide einen Spiegel in die Hand und sagten: _"Speculum!"_

"Hey, Fred!"

"Hey, George!"

Die Spiegel hatten ihre Sätze zeitgleich wiedergegeben. Fred gab mir seinen Spiegel und ich sah das unverwechselbare Gesicht von George.

"'tschuldige Ginny, ich weiß, dass ich mir mein Ohr waschen muss." George grinste und presste eine seiner Hände auf die Stelle, wo sein Ohr hätte sein sollen.

"Zwei-Wege-Spiegel", flüsterte ich.

Fred und George riefen beide: _"Finite Speculum._" Die Spiegel zeigten wieder nur noch das normale Spiegelbild. Sie legten ihre Spiegel wieder in die Truhe zurück.

"Anweisungen sind auf dem Boden der Truhe", sagte Fred.

"Nur für den Fall?", fragte ich.

"Nein", erwiderte George. "Du wirst das brauchen."

"Ende der Diskussion", sagte Fred.

Als der August vorüber war und bekannt wurde, dass Severus Snape der neue Schulleiter sein würde, wusste ich, dass es nicht wichtig war, mit wem ich zusammen oder nicht zusammen war. Solange ich mich gegen den schrecklichsten Mann in der Zaubererwelt auflehnte und mich weigerte, den Mord an Dumbledore zu respektieren, würde ich nicht sicher sein. Harrys Wunsch, dass ich beschützt war, war etwas, das nicht möglich war. Wir waren beide Idioten, wenn wir dachten, dass das möglich wäre.

Als ich King's Cross am ersten September betrat, bemerkte ich, dass die Schülermenge nicht so groß war wie sonst. Die Muggelgeborenen waren nicht da und jeder Slytherin, der an mir vorbeiging, hatte einen arroganten Gesichtsausdruck.

Ich gesellte mich zu Neville und Luna, sagte kein Wort, aber trotzdem gab es ein stilles Einverständnis zwischen uns. Ich hielt die DA-Münze in meiner Hand, drückte auf die Seriennummer, um jedes Mitglied zu alarmieren, das seine Münze noch besaß. Ich ließ die Galleone wieder in meine Tasche gleiten und wusste, wo mein Platz in dem Schicksal war, das schnell herannahte.

**TBC ...**

* * *

**Ü/N: **Heute mal ein etwas längeres Kapitel, da ich keine geeignete Stelle gefunden habe, um es noch einmal aufzuteilen.

**Valerie27**: Freut mich, dass du wieder mit an Bord bist. Danke für dein Review!


	49. 17 Dezember: Die Rebellion von Hogwarts

**17. Dezember: Die Rebellion von Hogwarts**

Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass ich fühlte, dass ich etwas beweisen musste. Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass die größte Priorität von allen Lehrern und Teilen des Schlosses die Sicherheit der Schüler war. Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass Harry mich über die Karte im Auge behielt. Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass Severus Snape sein Bestes tat, um uns zu beschützen.

Was auch immer der Grund war, ich wurde das Gefühl nie los, dass jemand auf mich aufpasste.

Als Neville, Luna und ich den Zug betraten, war jedes Mitglied der DA anwesend, abgesehen von Zacharias Smith, aber niemand kümmerte sich wirklich darum, dass Smith nicht gekommen war. Mitglieder warteten in drei Abteilen, ihrer Häuserzugehörigkeit aufgeteilt. Wir besprachen kurz, was wir sagen würden und nahmen uns dann jeder ein Abteil vor.

Ich betrat das Abteil der Hufflepuffs, wo Hannah, Susan und Ernie auf mich warteten. Sie schauten nervös aus, als ich eintrat, aber der Gesichtsausdruck verlor sich, sobald sie erkannten, dass ich es war.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass wir im Zug Angst haben müssen.", sagte ich, während ich die Tür hinter mir zumachte. "Aber nur für den Fall ..." Ich zog meinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und zeigte mit ihm auf den Gang. Ich murmelte den Muffliato-Spruch, um Lauscher auszuschließen. Dann drehte ich mich wieder zu dem Hufflepufftrio um, begrüßte sie alle mit ihrem Namen und einem Willkommen.

"Ich hab euch alarmiert", sagte ich und erzählte ihnen, was Hermine mir an dem Abend erzählt hatte, als ich die Seriennummer gedrückt hatte. "Wir haben gedacht, dass wir uns dieses Jahr wieder zusammenschließen sollten. Weil Hermine eine Muggelgeborene ist, darf sie nicht zurück kommen. Weil Harry ein Unerwünschter ist, ist er raus aus dem Bild. Weil Ron krank ist, kann er nicht kommen. Wenn ihr alle damit einverstanden seid, dann werden Neville, Luna und ich die drei als Anführer ersetzen."

"Amgeführt von Harry Potters Freundin?", fragte Ernie und schaute auf seine Hausmitglieder. "Ich glaube nicht, dass es einen besseren Ersatz gibt." Hannah und Susan stimmten beide zu.

Ich wandte mich ab und schaute zu, wie die Landschaft vorbeiflog. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, mich mit diesem Thema so schnell auseinander setzen zu müssen. "Wir haben Schluss gemacht.", sagte ich.

"Was?", schrie Hannah. "Aber weißt du, wo er ist? Plant er, Du-Weißt-Schon-Wen zu stürzen?"

Ich hatte ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung, wo er in diesem Moment war. "Was auch immer Harry macht, ich weiß nichts darüber. Er hat mir nie irgendetwas gesagt." Ich sagte das mit nur einem leisen Anflug von Bitterkeit.

"Ist Hermine bei ihm?", fragte Ernie.

"Moment mal", erwiderte Susan. "Es kann kein Zufall sein, dass alle drei plötzlich verschwunden sind. Ginny, was planen sie?"

"Soweit wir wissen", sagte ich und verstummte, um anzudeuten, dass sie vielleicht Recht hatte, aber es unklug wäre, irgendetwas zu sagen, "und soweit die _Todesser_ wissen, ist Ron krank, Harry auf der Flucht, und Hermine untergetaucht."

Sie nickten und verstanden die Situation plötzlich, konnten sich vielleicht sogar zusammenreimen, warum Harry mit mir Schluss gemacht hatte. Ich schaute über den Gang und sah, wie Neville mit den Gryffindors sprach. Er sah anders aus. Es verhielt sich wie ein wirklicher Anführer.

"Das größte Problem", fing ich an und wandte mich wieder meinen Zuhörern zu, "ist, was wir mit Dumbledores Armee machen werden, denn es ist nicht Umbridge, mit der wir es hier zu tun haben werden. Es werden die Carrows und Snape sein, Todesser, und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie nicht so gnädig sein werden wie Umbridge."

"Sie war nicht gnädig", sagte Ernie und hielt seine Hand hoch, wo verblasste Worte zu lesen waren.

"Verglichen mit den Carrows ist sie wie ein Knuddelmuff gewesen", sagte ich und erinnerte mich an die Geschichten und Informationen, die mir die Zwillinge gegeben hatten. "Und dann ist da noch Snape. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich euch erinnern muss ..." Ich dachte zurück an den vorigen Schulleiter, der gebrochen auf dem Boden lag. Ich schüttelte die Gedanken ab.

"Was machst du da, Ginny?", fragte Hannah. "Es klingt so, als würdest du uns ausreden wollen, mit der DA weiter zu machen."

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. "Ich will bloß, dass ihr versteht", antwortete ich. "Es wird gefährlich werden. Es ist nicht wie das letzte Mal. Es ist kein Spiel. Wenn ihr Teil davon seid, dann werdet ihr vielleicht verletzt werden. Wenn ihr mitmachen wollt, dann macht das nicht leichtfertig. Ich kann nicht damit fertig werden, wenn jemand stirbt."

Sie waren still, dachten über meine Worte nach. Nach einigen Sekunden meldete sich Ernie zu Wort. "Bist du fertig?", fragte er. "Wir kennen die Risiken, Ginny, und wir bleiben dabei." Die anderen Hufflepuffs stimmten zu.

Es war abgemacht. Auf diese drei konnte man sich verlassen. Ich erzählte ihnen, was außerhalb Hogwarts mit der DA vor sich ging. Wir besprachen, dass es nicht klug wäre, jede Woche ein Treffen abzuhalten, sondern sich nur zu treffen, wenn es wirklich notwendig war. Wir würden durch die Münzen miteinander kommunizieren und durch Hörensagen. Unsere erste Aufgabe, entschieden wir, war es, jeden Erstklässler unter unsere Fittiche zu nehmen.

Dumbledores Armee war zurück.

Ich saß neben Neville und beobachtete, wie sich die Erstklässler aufstellten, um auf die Häuser verteilt zu werden. Der Hut lag auf dem Hocker und begann zu singen:

_"Eintausend Jahre sind vorbei  
Ein Jahrtausend ist verloren  
Die vier Grüder kamen und träumten  
Und Hogwarts war geboren  
Guter Gryffindor nahm die mutigen  
Slytherin wollte das Beste.  
Ravenclaw nahm die schlauen  
und Hufflepuff den Reste  
Ich sage euch jetzt und hier,  
die Gründer lagen falsch  
Außeinander seid ihr schwach  
aber zusammen seid ihr ist meine Pflicht euch zu verteilen,  
Euer Schicksal in meiner Hand  
und obwohl ich euch jetzt trenne  
müsst ihr trotzdem zusammen halten."_

Eine peinliche Stille folgte auf den Gesang. Snapes Kopf lehnte gegen seine Hand. Er sah gelangweilt aus. Die Carrows sahen fuchsteufelswild aus und ich wäre nicht überrascht, wenn sie noch in der Nacht versucht hatten, den Hut zu verbrennen.

Jemand fing an zu klatschen. Ich warf einen Blick zum Ravenclawtisch und erwartete, dass Luna das Geräusch machte. Aber es war Terry, dessen Hände zusammenklatschten. Michael und Anthony fingen ebenfalls an, gefolgt von mir und dann der ganzen DA. Bald klatschte jeder Tisch, abgesehen von den Slytherins.

McGonagall lächelte leicht und rief den ersten Schüler auf. "Barton, Angerona!" Sie führte das junge Mädchen zu dem dreibeinigen Hocker und ließ den Hut auf ihren Kopf sinken.

Sie saß da mit schüchterner Entschlossenheit. Nach mehreren Sekunden rief der Hut "Gryffindor!". Sie sah zufrieden mit sich aus, sprang vom Hocker und fing an, zu unserem Tisch zu rennen, wobei sie vergaß, dass sie den Hut noch trug. Rosa im Gesicht rannte sie zurück und gab den Sprechenden Hut McGonagall. Die Menge kicherte.

Ich bedeutete dem Mädchen, sich neben mich zu setzen. Zögernd quetschte sie sich zwischen Neville und mich und wartete dann ungeduldig darauf, wer noch zu uns kommen würde.

Einer nach dem Anderen wurden die neuen Schüler ihren Häusern zugeteilt. Jedes Mal, wenn ein Junge oder Mädchen an den Tisch kam, bedeuteten die DA-Mitglieder ihm oder ihr, sich zu ihm zu setzen. Der letzte Schüler, Simon Samson, kam nach Ravenclaw und Michael bot ihm einen Platz an.

Weil die Auswahlzeremonie zu Ende war, stand Snape auf. Die Slytherins standen augenblicklich auf und applaudierten dem neuen Schulleiter. Ich warf ihnen einen bösen Blick zu und bemerkte, dass Draco nicht so schnell im Aufstehen war wie seine Mitschüler. Kein anderer Tisch stand auf. In Snapes Gesicht zuckte es, vielleicht, um seine offensichtliche Genugtuung zu verbergen. Er hob eine Hand, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen.

"Ein weiteres Jahr in Hogwarts", sagte Snape und seine tiefe Stimme hallte vom Himmel der Großen Halle wider. "Es gab viele Veränderungen in der kurzen Zeit von zwei Monaten."

"Mörder!", schrie Terry und jedem Schüler entschlüpfte ein Keuchen.

"Eine von ihnen ist, dass Aufmüpfigkeit nicht toleriert wird, deshalb fordere ich Sie dazu auf, sich hinzusetzen, Boot, oder Sie werden der erste sein, der mit unseren neuen Disziplinarmaßnahmen vertraut gemacht wird.", sagte Snape kühl und seine fettigen Haare bewegten sich, während er sprach.

Ein Mann und eine Frau, klein und pummelig, standen auf.

"Amycus und Alecto Carrow werden nicht nur für disziplinarische Maßnahmen zuständig sein, sondern auch die Fächer Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Muggelkunde unterrichten. Sie alle sind dieses Jahr dazu verpflichtet, an beiden Klassen teilzunehmen."

Snapes Augen wanderten über die Menge und ich stellte mir vor, wie er in den Kopf jeder Person hineinschaute und nach Schwächen suchte. Seine Augen blieben für eine Sekunde auf mir und dann sagte er: "Sie alle kennen die Regeln. Passen Sie auf, dass ich Sie nicht daran erinnern muss."

Ich ging mit Angerona aus der großen Halle und sagte ihr, dass ihr Name hübsch war. Sie stellte sich gerader hin und dankte mir, schaute mir aber nicht in die Augen. "Was ist los?", fragte ich sie.

"Mum hat mir gesagt, dass ich niemandem trauen soll", sagte Angerona. Ich nahm mir die Zeit, ihr glattes haselnussbraunes Haar zu bewundern, das zusammengebunden war, aber bestimmt bis an ihre Hüften reichte, wenn es lose war. Ihre Augen passten zu ihren Haaren. In ein paar Jahren würde sie sicher einige Herzen brechen.

"Dann ist sie sehr klug.", erwiderte ich. "Aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich die Art von Hexe bin, der du vertrauen kannst." Ich hielt ihr meine Hand hin. Sie nahm sie zögernd und schüttelte sie, während ich sagte: "Mein Name ist Ginny Weasley."

Ihre Augen wurden groß und sie schnappte nach Luft. "_Du bist _Ginny Weasley?", rief sie. "Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Katie hat mir so viel von dir erzählt."

"Katie Bell?"

"Sie ist meine Cousine.", sagte Angerona und schaute auf meine Haare. "Ich war so nervös, deshalb hab ich vergessen, nach dir Ausschau zu halten. Katie hat gesagt, dass du auf mich aufpassen würdest."

Ich lächelte und fühlte mich gut, weil Katie eine so gute Meinung über mich hatte. "Sie hat Recht", erwiderte ich. "Dieses Jahr ist es ein beängstigender Ort und ich bin froh, wenn ich helfen kann."

"Ist es wahr?", fragte sie. "Bist du ... bist du die Freundin von Harry Potter?"

"Ich war es", sagte ich und fühlte, wie sich meine Innereien schmerzhaft zusammenzogen. _Aber er ist weg und nur Merlin weiß, was er treibt und ich bin hier und frage mich, ob er tot ist ..._ "Na los, Ang, ich zeig dir Gryffindor."

Mutig betrat ich am nächsten Tag das Klassenzimmer für Muggelkunde. Ich hatte gerade den Unterricht mit Alectos Bruder hinter mich gebracht. Amycus hatte zärtlich über die Dunklen Künste gesprochen und erklärt, dass sie viele nützliche Flüche lernen und vielleicht sogar die Gelegenheit haben würden, sie zu üben. Ich schüttelte mich, als ich mir die Szenarios ausmalte.

Da Hermine alle Bücher über Horkruxe mitgenommen hatte, hatte ich in Erwägung gezogen, einen der Todesser nach Unterrichtsschluss über diese bösen Objekte zu fragen. Ich wollte verzweifelt wissen, was Harry vorhatte, aber ich konnte seine Aufgabe nicht gefährden. Obwohl der dunkle Zauberer nicht sonderlich schlau aussah, konnte ich es nicht riskieren.

Ich setzte mich recht weit nach vorne, als die Slytherins hereinspazierten und aussahen, als würde ihnen alles gehören. Ich warf einen Blick neben mich, wo Colin gesessen hätte, wenn er hier gewesen wäre. Ich vermisste ihn. Ich warf einen Blick zu Vaisey und Harper. Ich freute mich nicht auf Alecto Carrows täglichen Unterricht.

Alecto wartete auf uns. Ihr Name stand säuberlich auf der Tafel. Sie trug einen Umhang mit langen Ärmeln und versteckte so ihr Dunkles Mal. Sie lächelte, während sie die Kinder der Todesser begrüßte, die sie kannte. Mir warf sie einen finsteren Blick zu, den ich erwiderte.

"Willkommen in Muggelkunde.", sagte sie, nachdem sich der letzte Sechsklässler gesetzt hatte. "Heute müssen Sie sich keine Notizen machen. Heute müssen Sie nur zuhören. Licht!" Sie wedelte mit ihrem Zauberstab. Alle Fackeln gingen aus und die Fensterläden sorgten dafür, dass kein Sonnenlicht hereingelangte.

Sie spazierte in den hinteren Teil des Zimmers und tippte mit ihrem Zauberstab einen Projektor an, der sofort ansprang und das erste Bild an die Wand des Klassenzimmers warf. Es war Hogwarts. Davor standen vier Leute.

"Im Jahr 990 gründeten vier der größten Hexen und Zauberer die fantastische Schule Hogwarts. Godric Gryffindor erlaubte, obwohl er es gut meinte, Muggelgeborenen die Schule zu besuchen und unterrichtet zu werden. Er hat außerdem geglaubt, dass es der richtige Weg sei, neben der Muggelbevölkerung zu leben. Salazar Slytherin hat nicht mit Godric übereingestimmt und sie sind getrennte Wege gegangen."

Sie tippte den Projektor erneut an und das Bild wechelte und zeigte ein Porträt des Gründers von Slytherin. "Salazar war der Ansicht, dass es der Untergang unserer Lebensweise wäre, wenn Muggel in unsere Geheimnisse eingeweiht werden würden. Hatte er Recht?"

Ein Tippen und das Bild änderte sich. Es zeigte einen Menschen, der auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt wurde. "1401 hat die Muggelregierung Englands das erste Verbrechen gegen Hexerei verübt. Hexen und Zauberer dachten, dass sie sicher wären, wenn sie ihre Zauberstäbe und Magie versteckten, dennoch wurden sie gefangen genommen und getötet."

Ich hob protestierend meine Hand. Sie schrie mich an, keine Fragen zu stellen, bevor sie fertig war.

Ein weiteres Bild wurde gezeigt. Eine Frau wurde vom Feuer umgeben und kreischte. Ich sah mich im Zimmer um und blickte in die verblüfften Gesichter meiner Mitschüler. Die Slytherins starrten gespannt auf das neue Bild, das die Zahl _60.000 _zeigte. Das war definitiv nicht, was wir erwartet hatten.

"In 200 Jahren wurden so viele von uns in Europa getötet."

Das nächste Bild kam. Mehrere Männer und Frauen hingen schlapp am Galgen. Mir war schlecht.

"1692", sagte Alecto. "Tituba, ein Mitglied einer der ersten Zaubererfamilien, reiste durch die Neue Welt, heilte die Tochter eines Ministers von einem potentiell fatalem Unfall. Das Mädchen hat ihrem Vater davon erzählt und die Hexenverurteilungen von Salem begannen. Titubas ganze Familie wurde hingerichtet."

Ich hob meine Hand, um erneut zu protestieren, aber sie ignorierte mich.

Langsam wurde Bild nach Bild gezeigt, Leute wurden gehängt, verbrannt, geköpft und anders gequält. "Die Spanische Inquisition, Wurzurg, Ramsele, North Berwick!", sagte Alecto und wurde bei jedem Wort lauter.

"Unsere Art wurde dazu gezwungen, sich zu verstecken, wegen engstirnigem Muggelaberglauben.", sagte Alecto. "Wir, die mächtiger sind, wurden wegen der Ideale von Godric Gryffindor und anderen fast komplett ausgelöscht . Wir, die mächtiger sind, sahen schwach aus, weil wir einer niedrigeren Spezies nachgegeben hatten."

"Aber das ist nicht wahr", sagte ich. "_Geschichte der Magie_ sagt ..."

Alecto richtete ihren Zauberstab auf mich und ich hörte auf zu sprechen. "Junge Dame", zischte sie. "Natürlich glauben Sie alles, was Sie lesen. Das ist die Propaganda des schmutzigen Godric Gryffindors. Immer versuchen, Muggel zu verteidigen."

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, aber mir war klar, dass ich den Streit verlieren würde. "Aber das ist lange her. Die Welt hat sich geändert.", sagte ich.

Sie tippte den Projektor an und eine bunte Szenerie erschien an der Wand. Ein kleines schwarzes Mädchen lächelte in die Kamera und winkte. "Dieses kleine Mädchen wurde vor sieben Monaten in Kenia getötet". sagte Alecto. "Ein paar Muggel sahen, wie sie unbeabsichtigt zauberte."

Sie ging nach vorne, zündete die Fackeln wieder an und öffnete die Fensterläden. Sie schaute zu Ethan Taylor. "Du ...", sie zeigte auf ihn. "Wie ist Ihr Leben von Muggeln beeinflusst worden?"

Ethan zuckte mit den Schultern, aber ich konnte sehen, wie die Worte ihn beeinflussten. Langsam antwortete er: "Meine Großmutter hat versucht, einigen Muggeln zu helfen, bevor ich geboren wurde. Sie haben sie getötet ... mit ... einer Pistole ... Ich glaube, so nennen sie sie."

Harper fing an zu reden. "Mein kleiner Bruder hat versucht, ein paar Muggeljungen auf dem Spielplatz zu verhexen, nachdem sie ihn gehänselt haben. Das Ministerium hat gedroht, ihn dieses Jahr nicht mehr nach Hogwarts gehen zu lassen."

Einer nach dem Anderen erzählten die Slytherins eine Horrorgeschichte über Muggel. Ich hörte schockiert zu und versuchte zu verstehen, was passierte. Ich sah, dass viele Gryffindors sich verwirrt umsahen, so als ob alles, was gesagt wurde, Sinn ergab.

"Haben Sie irgendwelche Geschichten über Muggel?", feixte Alecto und kam nahe an mein Pult. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie sind eine Reinblüterin. Sicherlich haben Sie starke Gefühle gegenüber Muggeln, die unsere Magie stehlen."

"Ich habe starke Gefühle", erwiderte ich. "Meine beste Freundin ist eine Muggelgeborene. Sie ist die talentierteste Hexe, die ich kenne. Ich kann nicht verstehen, wie sie in der Lage sein sollte, unsere Fähigkeiten zu _stehlen_."

Alecto nickte. Es sah aus, als wäre sie auf meine Antwort vorbereitet gewesen. Wenn sie ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht hatte, dann wusste sie Bescheid über meine Familie und unsere Ideale. "Warten Sie vor der Tür, Weasley."

Ich sammelte meine Sachen zusammen und ging glücklich. Ich war diese ganzen Lügen und ekelhaften Dinge Leid, die sie zu sagen hatte. Ich ging durch die Tür, lehnte mich an die Wand und wartete darauf, dass der Unterricht beendet war, während ich über all das nachdachte, was ich gerade gehört hatte.

Es war wirklich brilliant, was sie taten. Wenn sie subtil begannen, dann konnten sie uns weismachen, dass Muggel zweitklassig waren und mussten uns kein Vorurteil aufdrängen. Es war Gehirnwäsche, uns den geringsten Zweifel an unseren Idealen und unserem Glauben zu geben und das zu ihrem Vorteil zu nutzen. Ich konnte schon die Gesichtsausdrücke einiger meiner Mitschüler sehen, wenn sie das Gehörte in Erwägung zogen.

Die Klasse wurde später entlassen und während Ethan mit einem Freund an mir vorbeiging, hörte ich, wie er sagte: "Ich hasse es, das zu sagen, aber was sie sagt, ergibt Sinn." Ich wollte ihm folgen und ihm etwas Vernunft einreden.

Bevor ich handeln konnte, war eine Hand auf meine Schulter gelegt worden. Ich erschauderte, drehte mich um und sah, wie mich die Todesserin anstarrte. "Folgen Sie mir", sagte sie.

**

* * *

**

**Ü/N: **Es tut mir Leid für die Verspätung, aber da ich heute das Vergnügen hatte, eine vierstündige Deutschklausur zu schreiben, ist die Freistunde, in der ich sonst immer donnerstags das neue Kapitel hochlade, leider ins Wasser gefallen.

Ich habe versucht, das Lied des Sprechenden Huts in Reimform zu bringen und bin kläglich daran gescheitert. Ihr müsst es wohl oder übel so nehmen, wie es ist. Trotzdem viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**Für Kreative: **Wenn jemand von euch dichterisch kreativer ist als ich, kann er ja versuchen, dass Lied in Reimform zu bringen. Als Belohnung würde ich demjenigen das komplett übersetzte Kapitel 17 (Revolution, also der finale Kampf), das ich vom 29. bis zum 31. Dezember posten werde, auf einmal per PN schicken, voraus gesetzt natürlich, dass ich die Version bis zum 29.12. (mein Geburtstag, übrigens, falls es jemanden interessieren würde ;)) kriege, gerne auch früher.

Ihr könnt euch sowohl nach dem englischen Original richten, oder aber an meiner Übersetzung.

**Original:**

"_One thousand years have passed  
A millennium is gone  
The four founders came and dreamed  
And Hogwarts School was born.  
Good Gryffindor took the brave  
Slytherin wanted the best.  
Sweet Ravenclaw took the wise  
And Hufflepuff the rest.  
I advise you here and now  
That the Founders had it wrong  
Apart you surely fall  
But together you are strong.  
Mysteries unraveled  
Secrets are revealed  
Futures are on the rise  
Destinies are sealed.  
But 'tis my duty to sort you out  
So your fates are in my hands  
And though I separate you now  
United you must stand." _

**Meine Version:**

_"Eintausend Jahre sind vorbei  
Ein Jahrtausend ist verloren  
Die vier Grüder kamen und träumten  
Und Hogwarts war geboren  
Guter Gryffindor nahm die mutigen  
Slytherin wollte das Beste.  
Ravenclaw nahm die schlauen  
und Hufflepuff den Reste  
Ich sage euch jetzt und hier,  
die Gründer lagen falsch  
Außeinander seid ihr schwach  
aber zusammen seid ihr ist meine Pflicht euch zu verteilen,  
Euer Schicksal in meiner Hand  
und obwohl ich euch jetzt trenne  
müsst ihr trotzdem zusammen halten."_


	50. 18 Dezember: Die Rebellion von Hogwarts

**18. Dezember: Die Rebellion von Hogwarts**

Sie führte mich durch die Gänge zu Snapes Büro. Etwas weiter vorne sahen wir, wie ihr Bruder bereits die Treppe zum Büro des Schulleiters hochstieg und wir erreichten die Tür kurz bevor sie zufiel.

"Schon jetzt Ärger, Weasley?", fragte Snape und seine dunklen Augen grübelten, während er hinter einem Schreibtisch saß, den er nicht verdiente. Er stand nicht auf, um mich zu begrüßen.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, warum ich hier war, aber ich hatte das Bedürfnis, Dumbledore um Hilfe zu bitten. Ich ließ meinen Blick über die lange Reihe von Porträts schweifen und fand ein leeres, auf dem sein Name stand, aber falls er jemals da gewesen war, dann war er jetzt enttäuschenderweise abwesend.

Alecto und Amycus setzten sich jeweils auf eine Seite von mir. Ich sah mich nach einem Stuhl für mich um, aber es gab keinen. Ich musste stehen.

"Warum bin ich hier?", fragte ich.

Snape sagte nichts, aber bedeutete den Carrows, dass einer von ihnen sprechen sollte. Amycus drehte sich zu mir und sagte: "Wir wollen wissen, wo Harry Potter ist."

Ich zog eine Grimasse, weil ich wieder einmal in Gefahr war und es völlig egal war, ob er mein Freund war oder nicht. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und sagte: "Warum sollte ich das wissen?"

"Sind Sie Harry Potters Freundin?", fragte Alecto.

"Ich weiß nicht, wo Sie Ihre Informationen herbekommen", sagte ich und sah Snape für eine Sekunde in die Augen. "Aber wir haben uns vor langer Zeit getrennt. Ich habe das schon mit Yaxley diskutiert."

"Du lügst!", schrie Amycus, zog seinen Zauberstab und drückte ihn gegen meine Schläfe. "Vielleicht sollten Sie damit anfangen, die Wahrheit zu sagen."

Ich zuckte nicht zusammen. Ich starrte stur gerade aus auf Snape und verfluchte ihn im Stillen für all den Schmerz, den er mir zufügte. Plötzlich fühlte ich, wie etwas leicht mein Gehirn berührte, ein Eindringling und mir fiel der Kuss von Harry und mir an seinem Geburtstag ein. Falls Snape Legilimentik benutzte, dann würde er wissen, dass ich nicht ganz aufrichtig war. Ich versuchte mein bestes, um mir eine Mauer vorzustellen, weil mir keine andere Möglichkeit einfiel, ihn abzublocken.

"Es wird hier heute keine Folter geben.", sagte Snape. Es war das zweite, was er sagte, seit ich dieses Büro betreten hatte. "Sie sagt die Wahrheit."

Meine Augen flogen zum Schulleiter, waren aber abgelenkt durch ein Glitzern hinter ihm. Ich unterdrückte ein Keuchen, als ich auf den Glaskasten starrte. Darin befand sich das Schwert Gryffindors, das gleiche Schwert, mit dem Harry den Basilisken getötet hatte, das gleiche Schwert, das Dumbledore Harry vermacht hatte, das gleiche Schwert, das der Minister verweigert hatte, herauszugeben.

Alecto machte ein missbilligendes Geräusch. "Severus, wenn wir sie gebrauchen können ..."

"Vielleicht ist es nicht mein Urteil, das du hinterfragst", sagte Snape. "Wenn du an mir zweifelst, dann zweifelst du an dem Dunklen Lord ..."

Aber als ich auf das Schwert starrte, hörte ich nicht mehr zu. Ich wusste, was wir tun mussten.

Nach der Befragung in Snapes Büro traf ich mich mit Neville und Luna im Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor. Eine große Schnittwunde war auf Nevilles Wange und Luna tupfte Medizin darauf. Neville hatte sich in Muggelkunde aufgelehnt und Alecto gefragt, wie viel Muggelblut sie hatte.

_Brilliant,_ dachte ich. _Töricht, aber brilliant._

"Was haben sie von dir gewollt?", fragte mich Luna.

Ich erklärte, was die Carrows gewollt hatten. Ich erzählte ihnen, wie Snape behauptet hatte, dass ich die Wahrheit sagte. Ich wurde aufgeregt, als ich zu dem Teil kam, den ich ihnen verzweifelt erzählen wollte. "Ich hab das Schwert von Gryffindor gesehen", sagte ich und meine Augen funkelten. "Ich glaube, wir haben unsere erste Mission gefunden."

"Du willst das Schwert stehlen?", fragte Neville ungläubig. "Das ist Selbstmord."

Ich streckte meine Arme aus, als ob es das Offensichtlichste von der Welt wäre. "Dumbledore wollte, dass Harry es bekommt.", erwiderte ich. "Wir sind seine Armee. Was gibt es besseres, um uns zu beweisen, als Dumbledores Wünsche auszuführen?"

"Das ist eine wunderbare Idee", sagte Luna, "aber wie kommen wir in Snapes Büro?"

Neville schaute ungläubig von Luna zu mir und wieder zurück. Er schüttelte den Kopf und rief: "Wir können nicht ...", sagte er und versuchte Gründe zu finden. "Es ist eine Sache, sich gegen die Carrows aufzulehnen. Es ist eine Sache, sich zu weigern, einander weh zu tun. Aber das ...?"

"Vielleicht kann das Schwert Du-weißt-schon-wen umbringen", sagte Luna. Sie ließ ihre Hand in Nevilles gleiten und drückte sie. "Du weißt, dass wir Recht haben, Neville."

Egal ob diese Handlung platonisch war oder nicht, ich fühlte mich plötzlich sehr einsam, aber sie hatte einen großen Effekt auf den Gryffindor.

Neville schloss seine Augen und überlegte. Nach mehreren Sekunden öffnete er sie wieder. "Machen wir einen Schritt nach dem anderen.", sagte er. "Lasst uns das Passwort besorgen und dann weiter sehen. Falls wir das Passwort nicht bekommen -"

"Dann brechen wir ab.", erwiderte ich. Aber ich würde diese Mission nicht abbrechen. Falls niemand anderer helfen würde, dann würde ich es selbst tun. Ich schlief diese Nacht nicht, weil ich versuchte, mir eine mögliche Lösung dafür einfallen zu lassen, das Passwort zu bekommen.

Ich war weniger als eine Woche hier und hatte schon entschieden, dass dieser Ort nicht besser sein konnte als die Dinge, mit denen es mein Bruder, meine beste Freundin und die Liebe meines Lebens es zu tun bekamen. Bis jetzt hatte ich nichts über ihren Verbleib gehört, da sie am Grimmauldplatz waren. Falls das alles war, was sie taten, sich zu verstecken, während ich es mit Todessern zu tun hatte, dann würde ich ihnen später in den Arsch treten müssen.

Als die Post am nächsten Morgen kam, bekam ich einen Brief.

_Liebe Ginny,_

_wir hoffen, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Hast du das über den Honigtopf gehört? Vielleicht kriegst du's ja am nächsten Hogsmeadewochenende raus._

_Alles Liebe, Fred._

Das war diese Art von Notiz, die sie versprochen hatten mir zu schicken, sobald sie etwas neues herausgefunden hatten, das ich wissen sollte. Sie hatten versprochen, den Namen des Ortes zu erwähnen, an dem ich sie treffen sollte. Sie würden mich also in dem Geheimgang treffen, sobald der Unterricht zu Ende war.

Nachdem der Unterricht beendet war, warf ich mir schnell meinen Umhang über und eilte zu dem Tunnel, den ich einmal mit Harry benutzt hatte. Ich murmelte die richtige Beschwörung, tippte die Hexe an der richtigen Stelle an und die Tür öffnete sich. Ich schlüpfte schnell hindur und die Tür schlug hinter mir zu. Ich eilte durch den Tunnel, bis ich die Umrisse meiner Brüder erkannte, die mit ihren leuchtenden Zauberstäben auf mich warteten.

"Hallo, Jungs", sagte ich und zog den Umhang aus.

Erschrocken zeigten sie mit ihren Zauberstäben auf mich und George fragte: "Was haben wir dir an deinem Geburtstag geschenkt?"

"Zwei-Wege-Spiegel", sagte ich. "Aber ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit, sie auszuprobieren."

Sie ließen ihre Zauberstäbe sinken und ich umarmte sie schnell. Obwohl es noch keine Woche war, seit ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, hatte ich sie trotzdem sehr vermisst. Ich erzählte ihnen von dem Albtraum, der Hogwarts jetzt war und sie fühlten mit mir mit. Ich bat sie darum, meine Geschichten vor Mum und Dad herunterzuspielen, weil ich noch eine Mission hatte, die ich zuerst erledigen musste und ich wollte nicht, dass sie mich jetzt schon von der Schule nahmen.

"Was für eine Mission?", fragte Fred neugierig.

Ich zögerte, aber ich wusste, dass sie immer ehrlich zu mir gewesen waren und mir Geheimnisse erzählt hatten, von denen der Rest der Familie nichts gewusst hatte. "Wir nehmen Snape Gryffindors Schwert weg.", sagte ich.

"Cool", sagten sie zusammen.

"Ich weiß, dass es gefährlich ist", gab ich zu, da ich sah, dass sie ihre Besorgnis hinter ihrer Bewunderung versteckten. "Aber ich kann mich nicht einfach zurücklehnen, wenn ich weiß, dass es in seinem Büro ist und Dumbledore wollte, dass Harry es bekommt. Habt ihr irgendwelche Ideen, wie ich an das Passwort kommen kann?"

"Du könntest versuchen, das Schloss um Hilfe zu bitten", schlug Fred vor. "Die Porträts, die Geister."

"Die Hauselfen", erwiderte George. "Dieser Dobby wird überschnappen, wenn du ihm sagst, dass es darum geht, Harry Potter zu helfen."

Ich zog all ihre Vorschläge in Erwägung. Es war definitiv besser, als sich unter dem Umhang vor Snapes Büro zu verstecken und darauf zu warten, dass Snape vergessen würde, dass sich der Raum automatisch für ihn öffnen würde oder dass ein Lehrer kommen und den Wasserspeiern das Wort entgegenschreien würde. Ich würde das erst tun, wenn alles andere nicht funktionierte.

"Was ist da draußen alles passiert?", fragte ich und hoffte, dass sie etwas anderes über das Trio wussten als ihren verlängerten Aufenthalt im Haus der Blacks.

"Zunächst einmal", sagte Fred, "wird Ted Tonks ziemlich bald abhauen. Er glaubt, dass er alleine sicherer sein wird, weil er dann nur einer ist. Wir haben versucht, ihn davon zu überzeugen, in das sichere Haus zu kommen, aber er will keine Belastung sein."

"Obwohl wir wohl anfangen müssen, uns nach einem weiteren sicheren Haus umzuschauen.", sagte George. "Unser erstes wird langsam voll und wir brauchen vom Ministerium genehmigte Magie, um es größer zu zaubern. Aber unglücklicherweise bezweifle ich, dass das Ministerium uns dabei helfen wird."

"Was ist mit Dad?"

"Unser guter alter Dad hat nicht die Fähigkeit, ein ganzes Haus größer zu machen", informierte mich Fred. "Vielleicht ein fliegendes Auto, aber kein Haus."

"Die gute Nachricht ist, dass unsere Truppen stärker als jemals zuvor sind.", sagte George. "Katie, Oliver, Alicia, Angelina und Cho sind bereit zu handeln, sobald wir sie brauchen. Der Orden hat sie sogar als Vertreter zu verschiedenen magischen Kreaturen geschickt, um sie für unsere Sache zu gewinnen."

"Was für Kreaturen?", fragte ich.

"Elfen, Zwerge, Kobolde, Feen, Nymphen, Zentauren", sagte Fred. "Sie haben gesagt, sie haben ziemlich wenig Glück gehabt und keine großen Stämme gefunden. Es sieht so aus, als hätten sie sich alle versteckt."

"Sie haben die Zentauren gefunden", erinnerte ihn George. "Stolz und stur, diese Wesen. Kein Glück."

Ich dachte an die Zentauren im Verbotenen Wald und wie Harry über sie sprach. Ich erinnerte mich an Firenze, der hier nicht mehr unterrichten durfte und der wegen seiner Überzeugungen nicht in den Wald zurückkehren konnte. Ich fragte mich, wo er jetzt war.

"Was ist mit dem Trio?", fragte ich.

Fred und George grinsten breiter als sie es den ganzen Sommer über getan hatten. Die Neuigkeiten mussten gut sein. Ich schaute von einem zu anderen, weil ich erwartete, dass sie bald anfingen zu reden, aber sie schienen die Vorfreude zu genießen.

"Dad glaubt, dass sie ins Ministerium eingebrochen sind", sagte Fred schließlich.

"Sie sind _was?_", schrie ich.

"Alles deutet darauf hin.", erklärte George. "Drei Ministeriumsmitarbeiter behaupten steif und fest, dass sie überfallen worden sind. Anscheinend hatte Umbridge mit Moodys Auge ein Zimmer beobachten lassen, weil sie behauptet, dass es fehlt, was dazu geführt hat, dass das ganze Ministerium alarmiert wurde, weil es Eindringlinge gab."

"Eine kleine Gruppe Muggelgeborener ist befreit worden", fuhr Fred fort. "Umbridge und Yaxley sind angegriffen, aber nicht verletzt worden. Sehr schade, meinst du nicht auch?"

"Aber hätte das nicht jeder sein können?", fragte ich. "Viele Leute müssen Umbridge und Yaxley hassen."

"Aber nicht jeder hat einen Hirsch als Patronus, oder?", erwiderte George. "Wenn die Gerüchte stimmen, dann sind die Unerwünschten in die Höhle des Löwen marschiert, haben laut und klar gezeigt, dass sie da waren und sind dann entwischt. Sie haben so ziemlich den größten Streich des Jahrhunderts gespielt."

"Dad glaubt, dass er mit einem von ihnen gesprochen hat", sagte Fred. "Ein Todesser namens Runcorn hat ihn gewarnt, dass er beobachtet wird. Dad hat gesagt, dass es zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht viel Sinn ergeben hat, aber nachdem sich alles wieder beruhigt hatte, war er ziemlich sicher, dass es einer von ihnen war, der Vielsafttrank geschluckt hat."

"Aber warum sind sie eingebrochen?", fragte ich. "Es waren nicht viele Muggelgeborenen. Sie haben die Feinde nicht ernsthaft verletzt. Warum würden sie so viel für so wenig riskieren?"

"Keine Ahnung", sagte George und schaute auf seine Uhr. "Aber es wird Zeit für uns zu gehen. Wir treffen uns wieder mit Ted und versuchen noch mal, ihn umzustimmen."

Mit einem Knall disapparierten die beiden und ich war allein in der Dunkelheit und dachte über die Handlungen des Trios nach. _Warum würden sie so viel Entlarvung riskieren, um so wenig zu tun?_, dachte ich. Ich hasste Umbridge und Yaxley so sehr wie sie, aber die ganze Mission sah wie reiner Selbstmord aus. Ich war sicher, dass sie Glück gehabt hatten, überhaupt lebend da rausgekommen zu sein.

Auf dem Weg zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum hielt ich vor Snapes Büro an. Wenn ich Glück hatte, dann würde vielleicht jemand vorbei kommen und das Passwort sagen. Nach mehreren Minuten wurde mir klar, dass ich kein solches Glück hatte. Außerdem, dachte ich mir, waren die meisten Leute unten beim Abendessen. Als ich in einen anderen Korridor kam, blieb ich erneut stehen und war dankbar dafür, dass ich nicht gesehen werden konnte.

Pansy Parkinson griff nach Dracos Arm und hielt ihn so davon ab, an ihr vorbei zu gehen. "Draco, rede mit mir!", kreischte sie.

Dracos Augen waren abwesend und sein blondes Haar reflektierte das Licht der Fakeln an den Wänden. "Was willst du denn, dass ich sage?", fragte er sanft.

"Was hast du gemacht?", fragte Pansy. "Ich habe den ganzen Sommer lang nichts von dir gehört, Draco. Und du bist mir aus dem Weg gegangen. Crabbe und Goyle haben gesagt, dass du auch ihnen aus dem Weg gegangen bist."

"Ich bin niemanden aus dem Weg gegangen.", erwiderte Draco mit kalter Stimme.

Pansy lachte laut. Das Geräusch echote von den Wänden des leeren Korridors. "Vielleicht hat Crabbe ja Recht. Vielleicht hast du die Nerven verloren."

Draco warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu, sagte aber nichts. Unter meinem Umhang starrte ich den Slytherin neugierig an, der beinahe Albus Dumbledore getötet hatte. Er hatte es das ganze Jahr über ohne Erfolg versucht. Selbst als der Schulleiter eingekreist und entwaffnet gewesen war, war es ihm nicht möglich gewesen, es wirklich zu tun.

Pansy musste das Gleiche gedacht haben. "Ich fange an zu glauben, dass du nur heiße Luft bist.", feixte sie. "Du hast letztes Jahr rumposaunt, dass der Dunkle Lord eine besondere Aufgabe für dich hatte. Ich wette, dass die Gerüchte stimmen. Du hast Dumbledore nicht töten können."

"Ich hätte es getan.", sagte Draco, aber es war offensichtlich, dass seine Stimme schwankte. "Aber Snape hat dazwischengefunkt. Er hat mir den Ruhm geklaut."

"Du lügst!", sagte Pansy. "Ich wette, dass du den Schutz nehmen wolltest, den Dumbledore dir angeboten hat. Du willst den Dunklen Lord betrügen-"

Draco sprach dieses Mal schnell und seine Stimme wurde lauter. "Hat dir jemals jemand befohlen, einen Mord zu begehen, Pansy?", fragte er und Spucke spritzte aus seinem Mund. "Nein, ich glaube nicht. Wenn du glaubst, dass es so einfach ist, dann nimm deinen Zauberstab und bring genau jetzt jemanden um. Warum lockst du nicht Potter hierher, indem du seine heißgeliebte Freundin umbringst?"

Ich umklammerte instinktiv meinen Zauberstab.

"Wenn ich's mir recht überlege", sagte er, zog seinen Zauberstab und drückte ihn in ihre Hände. "wenn du so besorgt über meine Loyalität bist, töte mich jetzt. Wenn du glaubst, dass es so einfach ist, dann erledige mich mit meinem eigenen Zauberstab." Er drehte den Zauberstab so, dass er auf seine Brust zeigte.

Pansy prallte zurück und drückte Draco den Zauberstab wieder in die Hand.

"Meine Familie bedeutet ihm nichts.", sagte Draco sanft. "Er lädt diesen schmutzigen Greyback in unser Haus ein, der mich lieber essen als beschützen würde. Er macht meinen Vater lächerlich, indem er seinen Zauberstab zerstört. Meine Mutter ist ihm scheißegal. Und ich soll darüber glücklich sein?"

"Halt den Mund, Draco!", zischte sie.

"Was wirst du tun, Pansy?", fragte Draco, der mitleidig über seine Situation lachte. "Mich ausliefern? Dem Dunklen Lord erzählen, dass ich niemanden töten kann?" Seine Augen schimmerten.

"Ich tue, was ich tun muss", feixte sie, drehte sich um und lief den Korridor entlang. Ohne sich umzudrehen sagte sie: "Du solltest besser deine Prioritäten überdenken."

Nachdem Pansy außer Sichtweite war, stöhnte Draco laut auf und trat gegen die Wand. Er fluchte mehrere Male und stand schließlich nur da, während er seinen Zauberstab so fest umklammerte, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. Sein normales eingebildetes Lächeln hatte sich in ein hasserfülltes verwandelt, aber es war nicht für das Mädchen, das soeben aus seinem Leben gegangen war, es war für ihn selbst.

* * *

**Ü/N: **Danke für eure Reviews!

**Für Kreative: **Wenn jemand von euch dichterisch kreativer ist als ich, kann er ja versuchen, dass Lied des Sprechenden Huts in Reimform zu bringen. Als Belohnung würde ich demjenigen das komplett übersetzte Kapitel 17 (Revolution, also der finale Kampf), das ich vom 29. bis zum 31. Dezember posten werde, auf einmal per PN schicken, voraus gesetzt natürlich, dass ich die Version bis zum **29.12.** (mein Geburtstag, übrigens, falls es jemanden interessieren würde ;)) kriege, gerne auch früher.

Ihr könnt euch sowohl nach dem englischen Original richten, oder aber an meiner Übersetzung.

**Original:**

"_One thousand years have passed  
A millennium is gone  
The four founders came and dreamed  
And Hogwarts School was born.  
Good Gryffindor took the brave  
Slytherin wanted the best.  
Sweet Ravenclaw took the wise  
And Hufflepuff the rest.  
I advise you here and now  
That the Founders had it wrong  
Apart you surely fall  
But together you are strong.  
Mysteries unraveled  
Secrets are revealed  
Futures are on the rise  
Destinies are sealed.  
But 'tis my duty to sort you out  
So your fates are in my hands  
And though I separate you now  
United you must stand." _

**Meine Version:**

_"Eintausend Jahre sind vorbei_

_Ein Jahrtausend ist verloren_

_Die vier Grüder kamen und träumten_

_Und Hogwarts war geboren._

_Guter Gryffindor nahm die mutigen_

_Slytherin wollte das Beste._

_Ravenclaw nahm die schlauen_

_und Hufflepuff den Reste._

_Ich sage euch jetzt und hier,_

_die Gründer lagen falsch_

_Außeinander seid ihr schwach_

_aber zusammen seid ihr stark._

_Es ist meine Pflicht euch zu verteilen,_

_Euer Schicksal in meiner Hand_

_und obwohl ich euch jetzt trenne_

_müsst ihr trotzdem zusammen halten."_


	51. 19 Dezember: Die Rebellion von Hogwarts

**19. Dezember: Die Rebellion von Hogwarts**

Das erste Treffen der DA fand am letzten Tag der Woche statt. Wir trafen uns mit großer Vorsicht im Raum der Wünsche, aber nicht, um unsere Sprüche zu üben, sondern wegen etwas, das sehr viel mehr bedeutete. Wir diskutierten über den schrecklichen Einfluss der Carrows. Amycus' Unterricht war immer weniger über Verteidigung und immer mehr zum _Einsatz_ der Dunklen Künste. Alecto hatte Muggelkunde erfolgreich in einen Hassunterricht über das nichtmagische Volk verwandelt.

Die Erstklässler, die wir unter unsere Fittiche genommen hatten, kamen gut zurecht, da sie einen Mentor hatten, obwohl wir es nicht wagten, sie in die DA aufzunehmen. Angerona war eine entzückende Elfjährige, die mich sehr an mich selbst erinnerte. Sie war feurig und entschlossen, sich zu beweisen. Sie hatte den Wunsch ausgesprochen, sich gegen die Carrows aufzulehnen, aber wollte nicht bestraft werden.

Als Neville die Idee ansprach, das Schwert zu stehlen, waren alle sehr unterstützend. Sie alle fühlten, dass es ihre Pflicht war, die von Kobolden hergestellte Waffe für Harry zu beschaffen. Neville teilte jedem einen Teil des Schlosses zu, um die Objekte nach dem Passwort zu befragen.

"Wir könnten wirklich mehr Hilfe gebrauchen", sagte Michael. "Wir sind nur vierzehn und müssen uns um jedes Porträt im Schloss kümmern."

Neville dachte eine Sekunde lang darüber nach und sagte: "Es ist keine schlechte Idee, aber ich weiß nicht, wem wir vertrauen können."

"Wir können die Idee nicht einfach so herumposaunen.", erwiderte Ernie.

"Was ist mit unseren Erstklässlern?", fragte Parvati.

"Nein", sagte Neville. "Wir können von ihnen nicht sowas verlangen." Er schaute die anderen an und wir stimmten zu. "Was wir brauchen, ist eine Möglichkeit, Leute wissen zu lassen, dass wir da sind, ohne sie direkt aufzusuchen."

Stille herrschte im Zimmer. Jeder dachte sorgfältig darüber nach und versuchte, den besten Weg zu finden, das zu schaffen. Mein Gehirn drehte und wendete das Problem, wägte die Möglichkeiten ab und dann hatte ich eine Idee. Inspiriert von meinen Taten aus dem ersten Schuljahr, die jeden dazu gebracht hatten, entsprechend zu handeln, flüsterte ich: "Graffiti."

Die Idee war populär. Alle Jungen wollten die Wände der Gänge mit der Nachricht besprühen. Nachdem die DA das Treffen beendet hatte, besprachen sie, was für Nachrichten sie verwenden wollten.

Ich war nie in der Küche gewesen, obwohl ich viele Geschichten von Fred und George gehört hatte. Man brauchte kein Passwort, man musste nur die Birne kitzeln und man hatte Zugang zu vielen kulinarischen Spezialitäten. Ich hatte im Moment kein Essen im Kopf. Ich brauchte das Passwort und wer war besser dazu geeignet, ihn zu fragen, als die Wesen, die von Zauberern oft übersehen wurden?

Als ich durch die Gänge lief, kam ich an mehreren Graffitis vorbei, die die Jungen toll gemacht hatten. _Dumbledores Armee sucht noch Leute ... Albus Dumbledore: Der echte Schulleiter ... Snape muss sich die Haare waschen ... _Sie waren etwas abgekommen von den Nachrichten, die wir wollten, aber der Effekt würde der gleiche sein.

Ich stand vor dem Bild eines riesigen Obstkorbs und starrte es neugierig an. Ich klopfte.

Nach mehreren Sekunden apparierte Dobby mit einem lauten Knall vor mir und begrüßte mich mit einem lauten Hallo. "Dobby ist glücklich, Ginny Wheezy zu sehen! Will sie etwas zu essen?"

"Nein, Dobby, aber danke.", sagte ich. "Ich muss dich etwas fragen."

"Es ist eine Ehre, das ist es", sagte Dobby aufgeregt und seine Ohren wackelten auf und ab.

"Ich brauche das Passwort für Snapes Büro.", sagte ich langsam. "Kannst du es für mich besorgen?"

Dobby schüttelte seinen Kopf gewaltsam und zog an seinen Ohren. "Dobby ist ein freier Elf.", sagte er. "Aber Dobby hat geschworen, Sie und die anderen Schüler zu beschützen. Dobby kann Ihnen nicht dabei helfen, sich in Gefahr zu begeben."

"Beruhig dich", sagte ich, griff nach seinen Händen und hob ihn hoch, damit er sich nicht selbst wehtun konnte. Nachdem er damit aufgehört hatte, zu kämpfen, stellte ich ihn wieder auf die Füße. Frustriert aufgrund des mangelnden Erfolgs, fragte ich: "Wem hast du geschworen, uns zu beschützen?"

_Knall_

Ein anderer Hauself erschien und ich brachte mehrere Sekunden, um ihn zu erkennen. Es war Kreacher, der seinen alten Lumpen anhatte und so alt wie immer aussah. Ich hatte fast vergessen, dass er während des Schuljahres hier arbeitete. Ich wollte mich jetzt nicht mit dem unhöflichen kleinen Monster befassen. Ich war gerade dabei, mich zu verabschieden, als ich die Kette bemerkte, die der Elf um den Hals trug.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung, die ich machte, ohne sie zu bemerken, hatte ich Kreacher in meinem Griff und schrie ihn an. "Wo hast du das Medaillon her, Kreacher?", schrie ich. "Hast du es von Harry geklaut, du undankbarer kleiner Troll?!"

"Kreacher hat nichts gestohlen!"

Dobby sprang um mich herum, zog an meinem Ärmel und kreischte. "Wheezy! Nein! Kreacher hat sich geändert! Kreacher sagt nur nette Dinge über Harry Potter!"

Ich hörte auf, den alten Elf zu schütteln und schaute ihn fragend an. "Stimmt das?", fragte ich.

Kreacher nickte. "Meister Harry war sehr nett zu Kreacher.", krächzte er. Als ich ihn wieder auf seine Füße stellte, umklammerte er das Medaillon und fuhr fort. "Meister Harry gab Meister Regulus' Medaillon wieder Kreacher ... aber Kreacher hat versagt ..." Er brach in große Tränen aus und fing an, mit den Füßen aufzustampfen.

"Regulus' Medaillon?", wiederholte ich und meine Gedanken rasten. _Regulus Black ... R.B. ... konnte das sein?_ "Kreacher?", sagte ich und beobachtete, wie der Elf sich beruhigte, als ich seinen Namen sagte. "Hat Regulus Vol ... dem Dunklen Lord etwas weggenommen?"

Kreacher nickte. "Er hat Kreacher gesagt, er soll das Medaillon zerstören, aber Kreacher hat es nicht geschafft!", rief er und Tränen stiegen wieder in ihm auf. "Mundungus Fletcher hat es gestohlen. Als Kreacher ihn zu Meister Harry gebracht hat, hat Mundungus es nicht gehabt. Hat gesagt, dass er es einer alten Dame gegeben hat. Meister Harry hat Kreacher versprochen, dass er seinen Job zu Ende bringt."

"Welche Dame?"

"Umbridge."

Ich schnappte nach Luft, als ich mein krankes Glück begriff. Es ergab jetzt alles einen Sinn. Sogar als ich Kreachers Worte noch verarbeitete, erinnerte ich mich daran, wie wir ein Medaillon gefunden hatten, während wir das Haus der Blacks geputzt hatten. Keiner von uns hatte es öffnen können und deshalb hatten wir es weggeworfen. Mundungus musste es zusammen mit anderen Gegenständen gestohlen und Umbridge verkauft haben. _Darum_ waren sie in das Ministerium eingebrochen und _darum_ hatten sie es auf diese schreckliche Krötenlady abgesehen.

Meine Gedanken gerieten außer Kontrolle. Das Medaillon war ein Horkrux und falls sie ihn zerstört hatten, bedeutete das, dass der Krieg bald zu Ende war? Konnte es noch mehr von den bösen Dingen geben, die Voldemort am Leben hielten? Würde Harry endlich zurück in meinem Leben sein?

"Machen diese Neuigkeiten Miss Wheezy glücklich?", fragte Dobby.

Ich dachte darüber nach und nickte halbherzig. "Es erklärt auf jeden Fall eine ganze Menge, ich wünschte nur, dass ich Harry wichtig genug gewesen wäre, damit er es mir gesagt hätte."

"Aber Sie sind Meister Harry wichtig", sagte Kreacher. "Kreacher wollte sagen, dass es eine Ehre ist, endlich die Wheezy zu treffen, die Meister so viel bedeutet."

Ich verzichtete darauf, ihn zu berichtigen, da wir uns schon getroffen hatten, aber ich konnte es ihm nicht übel nehmen, dass er sich nicht erinnerte. Damals war er ein ganz anderer Elf gewesen, verabscheuend und mental instabil. Es sah so aus, als hätte das Medaillon einen großen Effekt auf den kleinen Kerl. Ich lächelte nach seinen Worten und vergaß meine Bitterkeit für einen Moment. "Spricht Harry viel über mich?", fragte ich.

"Nicht Meister", sagte Kreacher. "Meister behält viele Sachen für sich. Kreacher hört, wie Meisters Freunde darüber sprechen, was er fühlt. Kreacher hört sogar manchmal Meisters Gedanken."

Das sorgte dafür, dass ich mich viel besser fühlte. Ich hatte endlich ein paar Antworten auf die Fragen, die ich mir gestellt hatte, aber sie hatten viel mehr neue Fragen aufgeworfen. Wenn sie das Medaillon zerstört hatten, warum waren sie dann noch nicht zurück? Die einzig logische Erklärung war die, dass es noch mehr Horkruxe gab.

Meine Laune wurde immer schlechter, als jedes Mitglied der DA in den nächsten Tagen zu mir kam und mich über seine Fortschritte informierte. Jeder hatte die gleiche Geschichte. Die Bilder, Porträts, Rüstungen, Wasserspeier und Geister hatten sich geweigert zu helfen, weil sie geschworen hatten, die Schüler vor Gefahren zu schützen.

Ohne das Passwort würden das Schwert nicht bekommen können.

Da wir es nicht geschafft hatten, das Passwort von einem der Bestandteile des Schlosses zu bekommen, zog ich es in Erwägung, einen der Lehrer zu fragen, aber falls die Porträts und Hauselfen geschworen hatten, uns zu beschützen, war kein Lehrer dazu bereit, dass wir uns willentlich in Gefahr begaben. Um genau zu sein, hatte und McGonagall gewarnt, mit der DA sehr vorsichtig weiter zu machen und sie zögerte nicht, hinzuzufügen, dass sie dachte, dass die Graffitis keine schlaue Idee gewesen waren.

Wir hatten von der Schülerschaft eine begeisterte Antwort auf die Graffitis erwartet. Viele gratulierten uns zu unserer Tapferkeit, hatten aber zu viel Angst um ihr Leben, um mitzumachen. Ich stritt mich mit vielen meiner Mitschüler, obwohl viele davon diese Behandlung gar nicht verdienten. Die einzigen, die uns helfen wollten, waren die Erstklässler, die wir unter unsere Fittiche genommen hatten.

"Katie hat eine sehr hohe Meinung von der DA", sagte Angerona, als wir an einem Graffiti vorbeigingen. Filch versuchte energisch, die Worte wegzuschrubben, aber ich wusste, dass er kein Glück damit haben würde, die Worte ohne richtige Magie verschwinden zu lassen. _Ein weiteres Geschenk von Fred und George. _Angerona schaute mich nachdenklich an und sagte: "Ich will helfen, Ginny."

"Es tut mir Leid, Ang, aber ich fühle mich für dich verantwortlich.", sagte ich. "Wir haben uns dafür entschieden, dass wir unmöglich dich oder einen anderen Erstklässler fragen können ..."

"Harry war ein Erstklässler, als er gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen gekämpft und gewonnen hat.", sagte Angerona sachlich und klang sehr nach mir, als ich noch jünger gewesen war. "Und du _fragst_ mich nicht nach Hilfe. Ich hab sie _angeboten_. War das nicht der Sinn der Nachrichten?"

Sie war ein schlaues kleines Ding. Waren wir in dem Alter alle so scharfsinnig? Hermine sicherlich, aber ich war es bestimmt nicht. Ich war von der Erinnerung eines dunklen Magiers besessen gewesen und nicht sehr aufmerksam.

"Du warst abgelenkt", bemerkte Angerona. "Ist alles in Ordnung?"

In meinem Kopf zählte ich alle Gründe auf, wegen denen ich mich so fühlte, der letzte war der fehlende Zugang zu dem Passwort, das ich brauchte. Bevor ich antworten konnte, packte mich Amycus grob am Arn. "Folgen Sie mir, Weasley." Ich riss mich los, als ob seine Berührung giftig wäre, folgte ihm aber in die Kerker.

Vor der Tür angekommen, erklärte Amycus, dass ich die Unverzeihlichen Flüche noch üben musste. "Und keine Scherze", kommandierte er. "Ich musste einen Siebtklässler bestrafen, weil er sich geweigert hat. Wenn ich zurück komme, möchte ich, dass der Hooligan da drin sich wünscht, dass er noch nie von dem Wort Ungehorsamkeit gehört hätte."

Natürlich würde ich niemandem mit dem Folterfluch belegen, egal was die Konsequenzen für eine Weigerung sein würden. Ich öffnete die große Holztür. Das letzte, was ich erwartet hatte, war, einen blonden Slytherin zu sehen, der an einen Stuhl gekettet war.

Draco schaute auf und die Fackeln warfen Schatten auf sein blasses Gesicht. Sein Blick traf auf meinen und seine Lippen zucken, so als ob er etwas sagen wollte, sich aber zurückhielt.

Ich lächelte schamlos, zog meinen Zauberstab und sah, wie der Junge nur ein bisschen zusammen zuckte. Ich ging langsam auf ihn zu und hielt die Spitze meines Zauberstabs gegen seine Stirn, genau zwischen die Augen.

"Für alles, das ich wegen dir durchmachen musste", flüsterte ich barsch, "für alles, was Harry wegen dir durchmachen musste... ", ich drückte fester zu und er zuckte dieses Mal nicht zusammen. "Hätte ich jedes Recht, dich zu foltern und es nicht zu bereuen. Ich würde vielleicht sogar als Heldin nach Gryffindor zurückkommen."

"Dann tu es doch, Weasley", zischte er und machte sich bereit.

Ich richtete meinen Zauberstab auf die Ketten und sagte: "_Alohomora!"_ Die Ketten fielen von seinen Handgelenken und seinem Körper und lautstark auf den Boden. "Du nützt mir mehr, wenn du bei Verstand bist, Malfoy."

Er saß da und rieb sich seine Handgelenke, während er mich verblüfft anschaute. Ich steckte meinen Zauberstab wieder in meinen Umhang. Es war vielleicht nicht der schlaueste Schritt, mich zu entwaffnen, aber er hatte seinen Zauberstab nicht. Ich fühlte mich gefährlicherweise sicher.

"Warum musst du nachsitzen?", fragte ich.

"Unwichtig", murmelte er. "Aber mein Vater ..."

"Soweit ich verstanden habe, hat dein Vater seinen Status unter der Herrschaft eures heißgeliebten Dunklen Lords verloren. Ich bezweifle, dass Lucius irgendeinen Einfluss auf die Entscheidungen hat, die gefällt werden."

Dracos finsterer Blick hellte sich etwas auf, als ich die Worte sagte, die sein Herz erreichten, von dem ich nicht sicher war, dass er es hatte. "Woher weißt du das?", fragte er.

Ich ignorierte seine Frage. "Letzten Juni solltest du Albus Dumbledore umbringen."

"Ich hätte es getan, aber Snape -"

"Malfoy, halt die Klappe", knurrte ich. "Du täuschst niemanden. Dumbledore hat dir einen Unterschlupf angeboten und du hättest das Angebot angenommen, oder?"

Dracos Augen bohrten sich in meine und versuchten, meine Motive zu erkennen. Und wenn schon?", fragte er. "Er ist so oder so tot. Es ist egal, was ich getan hätte, oder?"

"Es ist jetzt wichtiger als jemals zuvor", sagte ich. "Hilf uns und wenn die Zeit kommt, dann können wir dir helfen."

"Und wenn ich mich weigere, dann wirst du mich foltern?"

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. "Dann vergessen wir, dass wir jemals diese Unterhaltung geführt haben. Ich gehe wieder zurück zu unserem Widerstand. Du kannst wieder zu deiner erbärmlichen Existenz zurückkehren und hoffen, dass Greyback sich keinen Bissen aus deinem Nacken genehmigen wird."

Er erschauderte. Seine Hände lagen in seinem Schoß und er bewegte sie tatsächlich nervös. Für eine Sekunde lang dachte ich, dass er aufspringen und mich angreifen würde. Stattdessen flüsterte er: "Ich werde eurem bescheuerten kleinen Klub nicht beitreten oder irgendwelche Nachrichten an die Wände malen."

Ich lächelte leicht und genoss die Tatsache, dass ich die Oberhand hatte. "Nein, das würde ich nicht von dir erwarten. Alles, was ich von dir will, ist Wissen, Malfoy. Du hast deine Ohren dort, wo ich sie nicht habe. Falls du irgendwelche Neuigkeiten über meine Familie, Freunde oder Harry hören solltest, dann würde ich es zu schätzen wissen, wenn du sie an mich weiter gibst."

"Was würdest du vorschlagen, wie ich das anstellen soll, ohne mich selbst oder meine Familie rein zu reiten?"

"Du bist ein Slytherin", erinnerte ich ihn. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass dir eine Möglichkeit einfallen wird, bei der du gut dastehen kannst."

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf ungläubig. "Wissen", wiederholte er. "Würde das auch Informationen über das Schloss miteinbeziehen?"

Ich nickte. "Ich hab schon eine einfache Frage für dich. Kennst du irgendwelche Passwörter im Schloss, abgesehen von dem für euren Gemeinschaftsraum?"

Er beäugte mich neugierig. Natürlich konnte er mich anlügen und ich würde es nie erfahren, aber ich wäre nie so weit in dieser Unterhaltung gekommen, wenn er mein Angebot nicht wenigstens in Erwägung ziehen würde. Schließlich schüttelte er seinen Kopf und sagte: "Nein."

Stille zwischen uns. Täuschte er mich? Ich schaute in seine hoffnungslosen Augen und sah die Wahrheit. Er war ehrlich.

"Sag mir, Weasley", sagte Draco. "Was werden deine Freunde über unsere Abmachung denken?"

"Sie werden es nicht erfahren", erwiderte ich. Ich zog eine Galleone aus meiner Hosentasche. Ich warf sie ihm zu. "Falls du Hilfe brauchst, so kannst du Kontakt mit mir aufnehmen. Und, Draco ..."

Er schaute schnell auf, als ich seinen Vornamen benutzte.

"Wenn Carrow zurückkommt, dann tu so, als ob ich dich gefoltert hätte."

Ein höhnisches Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, während er die Münze in seiner Hand drehte. Als ich mich umdrehte, glaubte ich, einen Hoffnungsschimmer in seinen Augen aufflackern sehen. Vielleicht hatte ich in dieser Nacht eine Seele gerettet.

**TBC ...**

**

* * *

**

**Ü/N: **Schönen verbleibenden Samstag euch allen, schöne Ferien denjenigen, die, wie ich, endlich Ferien haben und schönes Wochenende allen. Danke für eure Reviews und vergesst das Lied des Sprechenden Huts aus Kapitel 49 nicht, wenn ihr das Kapitel Revolution vollständig schon vor dem 29. Dezember lesen wollt.


	52. 20 Dezember: Die Rebellion von Hogwarts

**20. Dezember: Die Rebellion von Hogwarts**

Ich wurde besessen, als ich kein Glück damit hatte, das Passwort herauszufinden. Alle freie Zeit, die ich in den nächsten zwei Wochen hatte, verbrachte ich, unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen, vor dem Eingang zu Snapes Büro, aber niemand trat ein, wenn ich wartete.

Ich fing an, die Mahlzeiten ausfallen zu lassen und Schlaf zu verlieren, in der Hoffnung, es doch zu hören. Ich wartete stundenlang, bis es Nacht wurde und schlief dann meistens gegen die Wand gelehnt ein. Luna würde mich jeden Morgen finden und in mein Zimmer zurückbringen. Bevor ich das Passwort herausgefunden hatte, hatte ich in den letzten zwei Tagen sogar alle meine Unterrichtsstunden geschwänzt.

Neville und Luna waren fuchsteufelswild, weil ich nicht zuerst mit ihnen gesprochen hatte, bevor ich die Abmachung mit Draco getroffen hatte. Nach heftigen Streitigkeiten hatte ich sie überzeugt, dass wir davon profitieren würden, aber nicht ohne dass ich Luna zum Weinen gebracht hatte und dass Neville sich weigerte, sich in einem Zimmer mit mir aufzuhalten. Aus gutem Grund waren Neville und Luna sehr besorgt um mich.

Trotzdem war das einzig wichtige für mich das Schwert. Durch den fehlenden Schlaf- und Essensmangel zitterte ich die ganze Zeit und konnte meinen Zauberstab kaum ruhig halten, wenn ich versuchte, ihn zu benutzen. Kurz gesagt war ich physisch und emotional in einem sehr schlechten Zustand. Ich war sehr nah an einem Zusammenbruch dran.

Ende September war ich in einem Badezimmer und wusch mein Gesicht, um meine Haut zu kühlen, als ich mein Gleichgewicht verlor. Desorientiert brach ich praktisch auf Angerona zusammen.

"Ginny!", rief sie. "Was ist los?"

"... Passwort ...", murmelte ich.

"Was?", rief sie. "Wovon sprichst du?"

"... Passwort ...", wiederholte ich. "... Snapes Büro ..."

"Wann hast du zum letzten Mal geschlafen?"

Ich antwortete nicht. Sie brachte mich zu Madam Pomfrey und half mir dabei, mich hinzulegen. Sie fütterte mich auf Madam Pomfreys Bitte hin mit geringen Mengen an Essen. Als ich Essen in meinem Magen hatte, erkannte ich, wie hungrig ich gewesen war. Sie fuhr mir mit einem Waschlappen über die Stirn, um das Fieber etwas zu kühlen, das ausgebrochen war.

Ich wachte Stunden später auf. Angerona hatte mich anscheinend nie verlassen. Ich fühlte mich besser als vorher, war aber immer noch schwach. Ich umarmte sie und dankte ihr dafür, dass sie sich um mich gekümmert hatte. Ich balancierte vorsichtig mein Gewicht, setzte mich auf und sagte, dass ich Arbeit zu erledigen hätte.

Sie drückte mich zurück auf das Bett. "Autumn", sagte sie in mein verwirrtes Gesicht. "Ich hab gehört, wie einer der Carrows das benutzt hat, um in Snapes Büro zu kommen."

Das Wort machte mich sofort nüchtern. Ich fühlte wieder Energie und einen Grund, um nicht aufzugeben. Hoffnung durchzuckte mich, als ich nach meiner DA-Münze griff, um die wichtige Nachricht an alle Mitglieder zu schicken. Madam Pomfrey und Angerona beschwerten sich sehr, als ich ihnen entwischte und die Armee im Raum der Wünsche traf.

Wir hatten sehr schnell einen Plan entwickelt.

Luna, Neville und ich schlichen langsam die Treppen hinauf. Unsere Zauberstäbe waren gezogen und wir waren bereit für alles. Die Spiegel waren in unseren Taschen und unsere Ohren waren gespitzt, um eine Warnung von unseren Spitzeln zu hören. Als wir das leere Büro betraten, fingen mehrere Porträts an, entrüstet zu sprechen.

"Miss Weasley? Miss Lovegood? Mr Longbottom?", sagte eine bekannte Stimme, die aus dem Porträt kam, das vor so vielen Wochen gefehlt hatte. Dumbledore fuhr fort: "Nach Ihrem verstohlenen Auftreten zu schließen, hat Ihnen Professor Snape nicht die Erlaubnis gegeben, hier zu sein."

Meine Bitterkeit war in den letzten Wochen sehr gewachsen. Als ich auf meinen verstorbenen Schulleiter schaute, wurde ich sehr ärgerlich, weil er so locker über seinen Mörder sprach. Sicherlich wusste er, dass er sich ein Büro mit dem schrecklichen Mann teilte, der ihm sein Leben genommen hatte. Ich fühlte mich von dem Porträt so angezogen, dass ich mich nicht dagegen wehren konnte und auf es zulief.

"Das ist nicht die Zeit für ein Schwätzchen, Ginny", zischte Neville mir zu, als er an mir vorbei ging. Trotz seiner ermahnenden Worte lehnte er sich gegen Snapes Schreibtisch und wartete auf mich. Luna folgte seinem Beispiel.

Ich konnte den Blick von den blauen Augen nicht abwenden, die hinter den Halbmondgläsern verborgen waren. Das war der Mann, der all die Antworten hatte, nach denen ich suchte. "Wo ist Harry?", fragte ich, obwohl ich ganz genau wusste, dass jetzt absolut nicht die richtige Zeit dafür war. Aber das war mir sowas von egal. "Wo haben Sie ihn hingeschickt?"

"Was ich damals gesagt habe, hat sich nicht geändert, seit ich mein Leben verloren habe.", erwiderte Dumbledore, aber seine Augen funkelten nicht. Vielleicht konnten sie nicht funkeln, weil sie nur eine Imitation des Lebens waren.

"Also weiß ich nur, ob er gewinnt oder stirbt?", fragte ich, etwas lauter als vorher. "Oder wird es immer noch Geheimnisse geben?"

"Meine Liebe, verstehen Sie nicht ...?"

Ich unterbrach ihn ohne Vorbehalte. "ICH LIEBE IHN!" Mehrere Schulleiter öffneten ihre verschlafenen Augen. "Ich sollte wissen, was er tut." Tränen begannen sich in meinen Augen zu bilden, aber ich wischte sie verärgert weg und verfluchte mich, weil ich so schwach war.

"Ginny, bitte ...", sagte Neville hinter mir.

"Mr Longbottom, lassen Sie das Mädchen aussprechen.", sagte Dumbledore. "Gefühle, die unterdrückt werden, werden nur stärker. Ich bin sicher, dass sie sie schon viel zu lange aussprechen wollte."

"Aber, Professor ..."

Dumbledore hob seine Hand und er verstummte. Obwohl er nur noch in 2D existierte, hatte er seinen Einfluss nicht verloren. Er war immer ruhig und gefasst, egal, was um ihn herum passierte. Seine unveränderte Persönlichkeit machte mich wütend und ich verlor meine Rserviertheit.

"Was ist ein Horkrux?", fragte ich laut.

Dumbledore sah überhaupt nicht überrascht aus. Er starrte mich bewundernd an und konzentrierte sich, wie so oft, als er noch am Leben gewesen war. Vielleicht kam diese Angewohnheit von der Legilimentik, aber Gedanken konnten von einem Bild nicht gelesen werden.

"Du hast immer mehr gewusst, als die meisten erwartet haben.", sagte Dumbledore sanft. "Ich wollte dich nur beschützen. Ich kann mir nur vorstellen, was es mit dir machen würde, falls du die Wahrheit wüsstest, und dass du Harry suchen würdest. Dein Platz ist hier, zwischen den Schülern und dem Bösen, das die Schule kontrolliert."

"Sie hätten es nicht wissen können", sagte ich. "Nicht einmal Sie können die Zukunft vorhersehen. Falls Sie es könnten, wären Sie nicht tot ..." Ich hielt es nicht für nötig, diese Aussage für ihn weiter zu führen. Der Rest war mitinbegriffen ... _Harry wäre nicht gegangen ... Voldemort hätte nicht die Kontrolle ... Ich müsste nicht zwischen den Schülern und dem Bösen stehen ..._

"Meine Zeit war begrenzt", erwiderte Dumbledore. "Genauso wie Voldemorts Einfluss in dieser Schule. Ja, _dein_ Platz ist hier. Harrys ist dort draußen."

"Er hat das Medaillon", sagte ich und Dumbledore sah zufrieden aus. "Also warum ist er nicht zurück? Warum hat er es nicht zerstört und ist zurück gekommen zu uns ... zu _mir_?"

Für eine Sekunde bewegten sich seine blauen Augen. Ich folgte schnell seinem wandernden Blick und fand das Schwert von Gryffindor. Ein weiteres Puzzleteilchen fand seinen Platz. Der Grund, warum sie noch nicht zurück waren, war der, dass sie keine Möglichkeit hatten, das Medaillon zu zerstören. _Das Gift des Basilisken,_ hörte ich Hermine sagen, und das Schwert hatte auf irgendeine Art das Gift behalten, als Harry das Monster in der Kammer erstochen hatte.

"Worauf wartet ihr?", kam Anthonys Stimme aus Nevilles Tasche. "Snape ist jetzt auf dem Weg zum Büro."

"Darum brauchen sie das Schwert, nicht wahr?", fragte ich. Die Waffe war der Schlüssel zum Sieg und seiner sicheren Rückkehr zu mir. Falls ich nie einen guten Grund gehabt hatte, es zu stehlen, jetzt hatte ich einen.

Luna deutete mit ihrem Zauberstab auf den Kasten und rief: _"Reducto!"_ Das Glas zerbrach. "Oh, gut", sagte sie grinsend. "Das war einfacher als ich erwartet hatte."

Ich ignorierte Dumbledores Bitten, ergriff den Griff des Schwertes, beachtete die Glassplitter nicht, die sich in meine Handfläche bohrten und zog das Schwert aus den Überresten des Kastens. Ich folgte Luna und Neville, die die Treppen heruntereilten.

Als wir beim Ausgang angekommen waren, öffnete sich die Tür und Snape stand da, mit mehreren unserer Zwei-Wege-Spiegeln in der Hand. Er lächelte höhnisch, als er sie fallen ließ und auf sie drauftrat, als er langsam näher kam. Sie zerbrachen krachend unter seinen Schuhen. "Sagen Sie mir", schnarrte er, "wie genau haben Sie geplant, das Schwert, das Sie aus meinem Büro gestohlen haben, zu dem berühmten Mr Potter zu bringen?"

Wir gingen die Treppe rückwärts wieder rauf. Neville und Luna zeigten mit ihren Zauberstäben auf den Schulleiter. Ich flankierte sie von hinten und umklammerte das Schwert in meinen Händen. Ich hielt es drohend über die Köpfe meiner beiden Mitstreiter.

Snape lachte spöttisch. "Sie werden mich umbringen?" Er zog seine Oberlippe zurück und sein Zauberstab richtete sich direkt auf uns. "Tun Sie es." Er kam näher, weshalb wir eine weitere Stufe nach oben gehen mussten. "Seien Sie sicher, dass Sie sich auf die Konsequenzen vorbereitet haben. Mit Mord, egal wie gerechtfertigt oder geplant, kommt man nicht leicht zurecht."

"Und sind Sie leicht damit zurecht gekommen, dass sie einen unbewaffneten Mann getötet haben?", rief Neville, als wir noch eine Stufe hochgehen mussten.

"Sie waren ein Feigling!", kreischte Luna, obwohl ihre Stimme bebte.

"Nennen Sie mich nicht FEIGLING!", schrie Snape.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren wir am Ende der Treppe angekommen und im Zimmer. Ich stolperte durch die Kraft seiner Worte zurück, verlor den Griff über dem Schwert und es fiel krachend zu Boden.

"Severus", sagte Dumbledore. Was würde er jetzt noch Gutes tun können? Er konnte zu unserer Verteidigung nur mitleidig sprechen. "Ich flehe dich an, sei mitfühlend."

"Sag mir nicht, wie ich diese Schule leiten soll, alter Mann!", schrie Snape das Porträt an und ich konnte mir vorstellen, dass so etwas schon öfter passiert war. Snape wandte sich wieder uns zu. Ich habe jede Befugnis und jedes Recht, sie drei jetzt sofort umzubringen, aber es ist eine Verschwendung, wenn magisches Blut fließt.", sagte er. "Hagrid hat morgen Nacht etwas im Verbotenen Wald zu erledigen. Sie werden die ganze Woche bei dem riesigen Trottel nachsitzen."

Luna und Neville mussten mich buchstäblich von dem Büro wegzerren. Ich wollte mir das Schwert schnappen, aber sie schafften es, mich zurückzuhalten. Ich schrie jedes Schimpfwort, das ich kannte, während sie mich von Snape wegbrachten, allerdings nicht ohne dass ich trat und schrie. Meine Stimme wurde von den Wänden zurückgeworfen, während ich kreischte: "WIR MÜSSEN ZURÜCK! WIR BRAUCHEN DAS SCHWERT! NEIN!"

Unkontrollierbare Wut stieg in mir auf. Ich trat Zimmerpflanzen und warf alles, was klein genug war, während ich vor Wut tobte. Wir waren so nah dran an dem Sieg und er wurde uns so einfach weggenommen. Ich holte den Spiegel aus meiner Tasche und schleuderte ihn gegen die Wand des Gemeinschaftsraumes, wo er zerschellte.

Ich konnte nicht mehr damit fertig werden. Hyperventilierend saß ich auf dem Sofa und wippte leicht nach vorne und hinten, während ich unverständliche Worte zwischen tiefen Atemzügen vor mich hinmurmelte. Der fehlende Schlaf und kein richtiges Essen hatten mich viel gekostet. Mein Herz tat weh vor Einsamkeit. Ich hatte so sehr versucht, für Harry stark zu sein und ich hatte versagt. Ich hatte den Punkt erreicht, an dem ich nicht mehr konnte.

Ich erinnerte mich nicht daran, dass Luna sich neben mich setzte, aber sie war da, streichelte mir über meine Haare und versprach mir Dinge, von denen ich nicht glaubte, dass sie jemals wahr werden würden. Wenn sie sprach, dann sprach sie beruhigend. "Snape hat jeden in den Gängen mit den Spiegeln erwischt. Sie wurden nicht bestraft. Wir ... wir hatten Glück."

Es war mir egal, wie ich bestraft werden würde. Nichts konnte so schlimm sein wie das, was ich gerade fühlte. Meinetwegen konnte man mich wieder mit dem Folterfluch belegen. Luna streichelte mir weiterhin über die Haare, während ich zitterte.

"Ginny", sagte Luna, "wenn du die Zukunft kennen würdest und Harry sterben würde, was würdest du tun?"

Die Frage wurde aus reiner Neugier gestellt, aber ich kannte meine Antwort. "Ich würde das gleiche tun, was Harry für mich tut.", flüsterte ich. "Ich würde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um das zu verhindern."

"Was, wenn es der einzige Weg wäre, Du-weißt-schon-wen aufzuhalten?"

Ich erstarrte und ließ die Worte sinken. "Harry muss sterben ...?"

"Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Luna, "aber wenn das der Fall wäre, was glaubst du, würde Harry tun?"

Ich schluckte schwer und wusste genau, was die Liebe meines Lebens tun würde, wenn sie in so einer Situation wäre. Wenn Harry sich selbst opfern musste, um die Welt zu retten, würde er vielleicht zögern, aber er wäre bereit dazu. Wenn es bedeutete, dass die, die er liebte, verschont werden würden ...

Vielleicht war das der Punkt. Vielleicht würde mein Wissen über Harrys Schicksal einen Kompromiss schließen mit dem Sieg, den wir in dieser Welt so verzweifelt brauchten. Um es einfach auszudrücken, ich war selbstsüchtig.

Ich schluchzte in ihre Schulter, während Luna mich umarmte und mir fiel auf, dass ich in keinem anderen Schuljahr so viel geweint hatte. Mit jeder Träne ließ ich die Zurückweisung und Bitterkeit aus mir heraus. Sie verschwanden in Lunas Haaren und auf meinem Umhang und befreiten mich von dem Ärger, den ich fühlte. Ich erinnerte mich nicht daran, eingeschlafen zu sein.

Mein Verhalten wurde wieder normaler. Meine Ess- und Schlafgewohntheiten wurden wieder gesünder. Ich vermisste _sie_ immer noch schrecklich, aber ich verstand jetzt auf einem anderen Level, das mir gefehlt hatte, seit Yaxley auf der Hochzeit irgendetwas in mir kaputt gemacht hatte.

Wir drei gingen am nächsten Abend nach draußen, um bei Hagrid nachzusitzen. Wir hatten gute Laune, da wir nicht mehr erwarteten als einen Spaziergang durch den Wald.

"Es tut mir Leid, wie ich mich im letzten Monat verhalten habe", sagte ich, als wir das Schloss verließen und der Sonneuntergang alles in angenehmes Licht tauchte. "Ich war wirklich ein Arschloch."

"Ich hab dich nicht sehr gemocht", sagte Luna ehrlich, "aber ich wusste, dass es dir wieder besser gehen würde."

"Es ist nett, unsere Ginny wieder zu haben", erwiderte Neville, nahm meine Hand und drückte sie fest. "Wir haben dich vermisst."

"Ich hab mich auch vermisst", erwiderte ich, dankbar dafür, dass ich so verständnisvolle Freunde hatte. "Und es tut mir leid, dass ich mich wegen Malfoy nicht mit euch abgesprochen habe."

"Ich hab darüber nachgedacht", sagte Neville. "Ich glaube, dass du das Richtige gemacht hast, aber ich werde nichts mit Malfoy zu tun haben. Ich überlasse dir das."

"Aber Ginny", sagte Luna und in ihren Augen stand Angst. "Was, wenn du dich in Draco verliebst?"

Es gab eine peinliche Stille, als ich stehen blieb und Luna anstarrte, als wäre sie verrückt geworden. Ohne Warnung begann ich laut zu lachen. Neville stimmte bald mit ein. Luna legte den Kopf schief und verstand nicht, was sie gesagt hatte, das uns dazu gebracht hatte, so zu lachen.

"Danke, Luna", sagte ich, während mir Lachtränen die Wangen herunter liefen. "Ich hab das gebraucht."

Hagrid begrüßte uns mit einem Hallo und versuchte unzufrieden mit unserer Anwesenheit auszusehen. "Ihr Kinder werdet es noch schaff'n, euch umzubringen.", murmelte er, als er Fang eine Leine umlegte. "Was habt ihr euch'n dabei gedacht, in Snapes Büro einzubrech'n und das Schwert zu klauen?"

"Wir haben nur versucht, Dumbledores letzten Wunsch zu erfüllen", erwiderte Neville. "Es tut uns Leid, dass du dir wegen uns Sorgen gemacht hast."

"'türlich hab ich mir Sorgen gemacht!", erwiderte Hagrid. "Aber ich bin auch verdammt stolz auf euch, weil ihr euch nichts gefallen lasst von Snape un' den Carrows. Werdet es aber nich schaffen, sowas noch mal durchzuziehen. Snape wird das Schwert nich mehr hier lassen, jetzt, wo ihr es fast mitgenommen habt."

Hagrid führte uns um seine Hütte herum, die nach dem Feuer im letzten Jahr wieder repariert worden war. Mit seinem rosa Schirm in der einen Hand und Fangs Leine in der anderen, führte er uns in den Wald.

"Ich stelle mir vor, dass Snape gedacht hat, dass wir es mit dir im Wald hassen würden.", sagte Luna. "Aber ich mag deine Gesellschaft."

"Es ist merkwürdig", erwiderte ich. "Snape ist seit Jahren hier. Man würde meinen, dass er wüsste, wie sehr wir Hagrid mögen."

"Glaubst du, dass er uns beschützt?", fragte Luna.

Ich wollte es vehement abstreiten, tat es aber nicht. Snape verhielt sich nicht wie ein rachsüchtiger Mörder. Da waren seine Handlungen im Bezug auf den Grimmauldplatz und die Befragung der Carrows vor einigen Wochen. Und der Zwischenfall mit dem Schwert und das waren drei Dinge, die Snape zu unserem Vorteil getan hatte.

Ich schaute Luna nachdenklich an. "Uns beschützen?"

"Er hat Dumbledore umgebracht", sagte Neville sanft. "Erinnert ihr euch?"

Ich nickte und fühlte das Ziehen an meinem Herzen. Ich biss mir nachdenklich auf die Lippe und überlegte, dass etwas einfach nicht zusammenpasste.

"Außerdem", unterbrach uns Hagrid, "wird das hier kein Picknick werden." Er warf den Bäumen und Schatten einen nervösen Blick zu. Fang schnüffelte und winselte. "Die gefährlichen Wesen im Wald könn'n nich auf die Ländereien kommen wegen der Schutzwälle." Er stach mit seinem Regenschirm in die Luft. "Wir werd'n sie heute Nacht für 'ne Weile aufheben."

"_Was?_", schrien wir drei.

"Nach eurem Abenteuer letzten Abend woll'n sie, dass Dementoren hier nachts Wache schieben auf den Ländereien und in den Gängen, damit sich das nich wiederholt." Er erschauderte, als ob ihm ein Dementor schon zu nahe gekommen wäre. "Ich glaub nich, dass mein Patronus alleine viel gegen die Dinger ausrichten kann."

"Damit schneiden sie sich ins eigene Fleisch", sagte Neville und zog seinen Zauberstab. "Alle Mitglieder der DA können einen Patronus heraufbeschwören." Er klopfte dem Halbriesen auf den Ellbogen. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, Hagrid. Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass jeden Abend mindestens zwei Leute hier unten sind, um dir zu helfen."

Wir beschworen alle unseren Patronus herauf um Hagrid zu beweisen, worüber wir sprachen und um uns vor den albtraumhaften Kreaturen zu schützen, die wir auf die Ländereien lassen würden.

Ich traf mich das letzte Mal mit den Zwillingen im Geheimgang. Sofort nach dem Essen und bevor die Dementoren hereingelassen wurden, griff ich mir meinen Umhang und machte mich auf den Weg zu ihnen.

Ich umarmte meine Brüder für eine lange Zeit und erzählte ihnen dann, was in den letzten fünf Wochen passiert war. Sie sahen aus, als wären sie stolz auf ihre kleine Schwester und sagten, dass wir die größten Streichespieler wurden, die Hogwarts je gesehen hatte. Als ich ihnen von den Spiegeln erzählte und sie um Nachschub bat, sagten sie, dass sie nicht konnten.

Sie würden sich verstecken und ein Radioprogramm ins Leben rufen. Sie erklärten mir das Basiskonzept, das Lee auf der Hochzeit ausgeführt hatte und in das er auch involviert sein würde. Sie nannten es PotterWatch und sagten, dass sie mich das erste Passwort erraten lassen würden, aber in Anbetracht meiner kürzlichen Passwortdilemmas sagten sie mir glücklich, dass _mein_ Name das erste sein würde.

Sie hatten keine Neuigkeiten über das Trio, aber sagten mir, dass Tonks zwei Monate schwanger war. Ich quietsche aufgeregt, als ich das hörte. Ich umarmte sie zum Abschied und sie sagten, sie würden versuchen, mit mehr Nachschub wieder zu kommen.

Ich verließ den Geheimgang, als mein Umhang an etwas hängen blieb und von mir abfiel. Ich versuchte hektisch, ihn wieder anzuziehen, drehte mich um und stand Draco Malfoy gegenüber.

Er beugte sich vor und hob den Umhang vom Boden auf. "Nun, Weasley", er ließ den Stoff durch seine Finger gleiten. "Ich sehe, dass Potter dir etwas gelassen hat, das dich an ihn erinnern kann."

Ich hielt den Mund und hoffte, dass er sah, dass ich nicht auf Streit aus war. Ich hoffte, dass er sich an unsere Abmachung erinnerte.

"DRACO?", hörte ich die Stimme von Amycus. "HAST DU SIE GEFUNDEN?"

Draco fluchte und warf mir den Umhang zu. Ich schaffte er gerade noch, ihn anzuziehen, bevor Amycus um die Ecke kam.

"Hast du das Mädchen gefunden?", fragte Amycus.

Die Zeit stand still. Ich musste zu lange bei den Zwillingen gesehen sein und die Ausgangssperre war übertreten worden. Die Dementoren würden bald in den Gängen sein. Irgendwie wussten sie, dass ich nicht in meinem Bett war. Ich wusste, dass ich meinen Umhang hätte tragen sollen, bevor ich den Turm verlassen hatte. Ich wartete gespannt darauf, was Draco sagen würde.

"Nein", log er.

"Mit wem hast du dann gesprochen?", fragte Amycus.

"Ich hab gedacht, dass ich sie gesehen habe", sagte er, "... aber es muss jemand anders gewesen sein."

Ich schlich um die beiden herum, während Amycus Dracos Gesicht auf Anzeichen untersuchte, dass er log. Hinter Amycus blieb ich stehen und schaute auf den blonden Slytherin.

"Professor Carrow", sagte er und sein Blick schweifte in der Hoffnung durch den Gang, dass ich noch zuhörte. "Brauchen Sie Hilfe dabei, die Gänge abzusichern?"

"Alecto und ich brauchen dafür keine Hilfe von den Schülern.", erwiderte Amycus. "Die schwarze Magie, mit denen wir die Eingänge belegen wollen, kennen Siebtklässler nicht."

"Meine Freunde und ich benutzen manchmal die Abkürzungen.", sagte Draco. "Sollten wir damit aufhören?"

"Wenn du sterben willst, Draco, dann tu dir keinen Zwang an.", lächelte Amycus. "Aber ich würde so einen wunderbaren Spruch ungern an einen Slytherin verschwenden. Lass uns auf eine Weasley oder einen Longbottom hoffen."

"Oder einen Potter?"

Amycus lachte laut. "Falls er es schafft, an dem Katzenschreizauber im Dorf vorbei zu kommen, dann ja, unser Spruch wird sehr gut mit ihm fertig werden." Er bedeutete Draco, ihm zu folgen. "Jetzt lass uns unsere Suche fortsetzen, Draco."

Die Carrows waren nicht die intelligentesten Todesser. Wir waren den ersten Monat lang in unserer Rebellion sehr unauffällig, weil wir uns am meisten darauf konzentriert hatten, das Schwert zu bekommen. Wir weigerten uns, Anti-Muggel-Propaganda-Hausaufgaben zu machen und wir weigerten uns, unsere Mitschüler zu foltern.

Nach dem Zwischenfall mit dem Schwert fiel ihnen schnell auf, dass wir uns nicht nur ziellos zur Wehr setzten und dass wir keine Einzelpersonen ohne Zusammenhalt waren. Wir waren eine geschlossene Gruppe, die zwischen ihnen und den Schülern stand. Als sie das erkannt hatten, verstärkten sie ihre Versuche, uns zu zerstören. Unnötig zu erwähnen, verstärkten wir unsere Versuche, sie zu zerstören.

Das merkwürdige Rätsel um Snape ging nicht weg. Es wurde deutlich, welche Bestrafungen vom Schulleiter initiiert worden waren und welche von den Carrows. Während Snape Umbridges Ausbildungserlasse, die Klubs, Organisationen oder Teams verboten, wieder in Kraft treten ließ, folterten die Carrows uns beim Nachsitzen. Als ich von Snape dabei erwischt wurde, einen Patronus heraufzubeschwören, verbot er mir Ausflüge nach Hogsmeade. Als die Carrows mich erwischten, wurde ich ausgepeitscht. Ich habe immer noch die Narben auf meinem Rücken.

September verging und Oktober kehrte ein.

Mitte Oktober saß ich beim Abendessen neben Neville. Sein Gesicht war vom letzten Nachsitzen noch nicht ganz geheilt und ich bezweifelte, dass es jemals wieder das gleiche sein würde. Man würde es aber nicht bemerken, wenn man bei ihm saß. Er war immer noch voller Hoffnung und Optimismus, selbst wenn andere Mitglieder der DA verloren wirkten.

Es war erstaunlich, dass wir noch über normale Dinge reden konnten, während die Rebellion von Hogwarts stattfand. Wir sprachen über den kommenden Test in Verwandlung und überlegten, ob McGonagall es uns leicht machen würde.

Während ich näher an den Tisch rückte, fiel mein Zauberstab aus der Tasche und rollte einige Meter weit weg. Ich stand auf, um ihn zu holen und bückte mich, um ihn aufzuheben, als jemand über meine Hand stolperte. Ich sah auf und sah Draco, der auf dem Boden lag. Crabbe und Goyle halfen ihm dabei, aufzustehen.

Niemand hatte es gesehen außer ein paar Erstklässlern, die in der Nähe saßen und die wagten es nicht, zu lachen. Draco sah zu dem Tisch, der ihn gesehen hatte, und dann wieder zu mir. Er strich über seinen Umhang und lächelte höhnisch. "Was machst du da, Weasley?", fragte er. "Vermisst du den Boden, auf dem du Zuhause schläfst?"

Crabbe und Goyle kicherte und ich verdrehte die Augen. Seine Worte störten mich nicht mehr, weil ich wusste, dass sie nur als Fassade dienten. "Halt die Klappe, Malfoy", sagte ich lahm.

"Ich hab von den Greifern gehört, dass sie jemanden gefunden haben, der deinem Bruder verdammt ähnlich sieht.", rief Draco, als ich mich von ihm abwandte. "Ich dachte, er stirbt gerade Zuhause."

Ich erstarrte. _Sie hatten Ron geschnappt?_ Ich drehte mich mit flehenden und verängstigten Augen zu ihm um.

"Schande, dass er abhauen konnte", sagte Draco. "Ich hätte liebend gerne die Schlagzeile gelesen." Er hielt seine Hand hoch und ließ sie durch die Luft gleiten. "_Harry Potters Wieselfreund Gefangen."_

Ich eilte mit gezogenem Zauberstab auf ihn zu und schob ihn gegen die Wand. Ich presste die Spitze meines Zauberstabes gegen seine Schläfe und er zuckte zusammen. Leise flüsterte ich: "Danke, Malfoy." Ich ließ ihn wieder los.

Er zog seinen Zauberstab und zeigte mit ihm auf mich, als ich mich umdrehte und mein rotes Haar hinter mir tanzte. Obwohl man seinem Feind nie den Rücken zuwenden sollte, wusste ich, dass dieser bestimmte Slytherin mich nicht verfluchen würde, besonders, da Professor Flitwick auftauchte und Draco fragte, was passiert war.

Ich ließ mich mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck neben Neville fallen.

"Was war da denn los?", flüsterte er.

"Greifer haben Ron fast gekriegt.", erwiderte ich flüsternd.

--

_Meine Hand schrieb wütend auf die Seiten des Tagebuchs und ein unbekannter Schreiber antwortete. Im Schnelldurchlauf sah ich die Ereignisse meines ersten Schuljahrs durch den Nebel._

_In der Kammer sah ich zu, wie Tom dem Tagebuch entkam und meine Dummheit auslachte, weil ich ihm vertraut hatte. "Hast du keine Angst vor mir?", zischte er. _

_Anstatt, dass Harry die Oberhand gewann, tötete ihn dieses Mal der Basilisk. Er lag in dem tiefen Raum bei meinen Füßen. Ich war nicht mehr Ginny Weasley. Ich war Tom Riddle. Ich war Lord Voldemort. Ich war ..._

_"Ich vermisse dich so sehr, Ginny."_

_--_

Ich setzte mich im Bett auf, aufgewacht von meinem Albtraum, bedeckt von einer dicken Decke aus Schweiß und Tränen. Ich griff nach meinem Zauberstab und zündete jede Kerze und Fackel in meinem Zimmer an. Der Oktoberwind pfiff draußen vor dem Fenster.

"Harry?", rief ich.

Keine Antwort.

Ich hätte geschworen, dass mich seine Stimme aufgeweckt hatte. Sie war genau neben mir, flüsterte mir ins Ohr, so als ob er es sagen würde, während er neben dem Bett stand. Ich erschauderte, weil ich wusste, dass es kein Teil des Traumes gewesen war. Zu meiner Enttäuschung konnte ich den nicht finden, den ich suchte.

Ich löschte die Lichter und flüsterte in die Dunkelheit: "Ich vermisse dich auch, Harry.", und hoffte, dass er es hören konnte.

* * *

**Ü/N: **Heute gibts mal wieder ein längeres Kapitel. Ich hab keine geeignete Schnittstelle gefunden, denn sonst wären die zwei Teile zu kurz geworden, also kriegt ihrs zum 4. Advent im ganzen. Ich wünsche euch noch einen schönen Sonntag, hoffe auf ein Review von euch und möchte euch nochmal an das Lied des Sprechenden Huts aus Kapitel 49 erinnern, das ihr in Reimform bringen könnt und als Belohnung das komplette Kapitel über den finalen Kampf schon jetzt zu lesen bekommen könnt. Eine sehr gelungene Einsendung gab es bereits.


	53. 21 Dezember: Narben werden verblassen

**21. Dezember: Narben werden verblassen**

Ende Oktober bemerkte ich, dass ich ständig über meine Schulter schaute. Falls ich mich falsch verhielt, würde es jemand beobachten und jemand würde es wissen. Ein paar Wochen später legten wir die Regel fest, dass niemand mehr irgendwohin alleine ging.

Unter meinem Umhang hatte ich Unterhaltungen in der Schule zugehört. Viele Schüler verloren ihre Hoffnung und fingen an, daran zu zweifeln, dass Harry jemals wieder zurück kommen würde. Viele fingen an, an den Anti-Muggel-Unterricht zu glauben.

Durch die Unsichtbarkeit hatte ich es mir zur Mission gemacht, herauszufinden, was ein Horkrux war. Anders als bei dem Schwert war ich davon nicht besessen. Die Sehnsucht nach dem Wissen war zu einer gesunden Neugierde geworden, die ich mit der Suche des Trios nach Nicholas Flamel in ihrem ersten Schuljahr verglich.

Ich belauschte die Carrows so oft wie möglich. Ich weigerte mich, Snape zu nahe zu kommen, aus Angst davor, dass er seine Legilimentik gegen mich einsetzen würde. Ich wollte wieder mit Dumbledore sprechen, aber ich wusste, dass das Risiko zu groß war. Wie ich erwartet hatte, waren meine Nachforschungen in der Verbotenen Abteilung ohne Erfolg. Wenn Hermine schon versagt hatte, irgendwelche brauchbaren Informationen dort zu finden, hätte ich nicht erwarten sollen, dass es mir besser ergehen würde.

Während ich weiter suchte ohne etwas zu finden, hatte ich immer mehr das Gefühl, dass ich nichts finden würde, bis der Krieg vorbei und Harry zu mir zurück gekommen war.

Weniger als eine Woche vor Halloween hatte es immer noch keine Nachrichten über Harrys Verbleiben gegeben. Es würden sechzehn Jahre sein, seit Voldemort das erste Mal von dem Säugling Harry Potter besiegt worden war. Hatte Harry Godric's Hollow besucht? Hatte er die Gräber seiner Eltern schon gesehen?

Als ich von der Bücherei am letzten Abend meiner Suche zurück wanderte, fühlte ich plötzlich, wie das Schloss kalt wurde. Ich erkannte diese Welle der Kälte. Die Dementoren mussten an diesem Abend früher herein gelassen worden sein. Ich zog meinen Zauberstab und machte mich bereit.

Am anderen Ende des Ganges sprinteten Jimmy Peakes und Richie Coote auf mich zu. Ich bemerkte, dass jeder von ihnen einen Besen und die Schläger der Treiber in der Hand hielten, während sie schwer atmend an mir vorbei liefen. Zwei Dementoren kamen aus dem Ende in den Gang, aus dem die beiden Jungen gerade gekommen waren. Ich sah etwas silbriges hinter den beiden seelenlosen Kreaturen. Als sie die Wärme aus meinem Herzen nahmen, rannte ich hinter meinen Mitschülern her.

Ich war neugierig und wollte wissen, was sie vorgehabt hatten und ich wusste, dass sie sich nicht hätten verteidigen können, wenn die Dementoren sie erwischt hätten. Ich holte sie im siebten Stock ein, während sie sich zuriefen: "Wir müssen die Dinger verstecken!"

Der Raum der Wünsche antwortete auf ihr Anliegen und die Tür erschien. Sie schlüpften schnell hinein und als ich den Eingang erreicht hatte, fiel mein Umhang herunter. Ich blieb stehen, drehte mich um und sah, dass der Dementor wenige Meter entfernt war.

Ich erstarrte, es war mir unmöglich, meinen Zauberstab zu heben und ich hörte die Stimme Tom Riddles in meinem Kopf. Ich sank auf den Boden und fühlte den Stoff des Umhangs der Kreatur an meinem Nacken. Kraftlos schaute ich nach oben und sah einen Patronus, der die Form einer Hirschkuh hatte. Ich fühlte, wie man mich von dem Geschehen wegzog.

"Ginny!", rief Coote. "Bist du in Ordnung?"

"Es geht mir gut ...", murmelte ich. Ich hielt meinen Kopf in meinen Händen und wünschte mir ein Stück Schokolade, das den Effekt der Dementoren lindern würde, während ich mich fragte, welcher Patronus der DA-Mitglieder sich in eine Hirschkuh verwandelt hatte.

"Danke, dass du uns gerettet hast", sagte Peakes.

"Ich?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hab keinen heraufbeschworen. Mein Patronus ist ein Pferd. Ich weiß nicht, wer uns gerettet hat, aber ich war es nicht."

Ich bemerkte, in was der Raum sich verwandelt hatte. Es war eine große Kathedrale mit sehr viel Krempel. Das meiste davon war verstaubt und schmutzig. Falls Hogwarts einen Dachboden hatte, wo man nutzlose Gegenstände verstauen konnte, dann war das wahrscheinlich hier.

"Also, was hattet ihr vor?", fragte ich sie.

Peakes und Coote warfen sich einen Blick zu und grinsten.

"Du weißt, dass Quidditch verboten worden ist?", sagte Peakes. "Coote und ich wollten seit Wochen wieder auf einem Besen reiten. Es hat sich rausgestellt, dass wir nicht die einzigen waren."

"Demelza, Summerby und Fawcett", fuhr Coote fort. "Wir fünf sind heute auf das Quidditchfeld gegangen, um zu spielen."

"Und mich habt ihr nicht eingeladen?", neckte ich sie.

"Wir haben uns gedacht, dass du genug Sachen hast, um die du dir Sorgen machen musst.", erwiderte Peakes. "Außerdem..." Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und seine Augen wurden größer. "... haben wir nicht mal zehn Minuten gespielt, bevor die Dementoren uns angegriffen haben. Wir sind abgehauen."

"Der Patronus hat uns gerettet", sagte Coote. "Nachdem wir dich gefunden haben, hab ich einfach gedacht, dass du was damit zu tun gehabt hast."

"'tschuldigung, Jungs", sagte ich schulterzuckend. Ich zog meinen Zauberstab aus meinem Umhang und rief die Beschwörungsformel. Ein silberner Hengst kam aus der Spitze hervor und gallopierte durch den Raum. "Ich würde gerne das Lob einheimsen, aber ich kann nicht."

Die Jungen starrten den Hengst bewundernd an. Nach mehreren Sekunden verschwand das Wesen.

"Wir wollen rein", flüsterte Coote, zog seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Quidditchumhang und betrachteten ihn in der Hoffnung, etwas tolles damit anzustellen. "Wir wollen Soldaten sein."

Ich schaute von Coote zu Peakes, der zustimmend nickte. Während ich über ihre Worte nachdachte, ging ich langsam zu einem Regal, in dem mehrere schmutze Bücher aufeinander gestapelt waren. Ein Handabruck war im Staub zu erkennen. "Seid ihr sicher, dass ihr mitmachen wollt?", fragte ich.

Ein Stück Papier war zwischen zwei Büchern eingeklemmt. Auf dem Stück, das man sehen konnte, waren die Worte _Liebste Lily_ zu lesen. Ich runzelte die Stirn und zog das Papier hervor.

"Hast du uns gehört, Ginny?", rief Peakes. Ich schaute zurück zu den Jungen und Peakes fuhr fort: "Wir wissen, dass es gefährlich ist. Es ist uns egal. Wir wollen helfen."

"Wir treffen uns hier morgen Abend.", antwortete ich, abgelenkt von dem alten Stück Pergament in meiner Hand. Ich schaute auf das Ende der Seite, aber es gab keine Unterschrift.

Wir versicherten uns, dass niemand in den Korridoren war und ich beschwor einen Patronus herauf, der uns zu unserem Turm zurückbringen sollte. Es gab keinen Hinweis auf die mysteriöse silberne Hirschkuh. Ich rannte schnell in mein Zimmer, legte den Brief auf den Nachttisch und glättete ihn.

_Liebste Lily,_

_du weigerst dich, mich anzusehen und du weigerst dich, mit mir zu sprechen. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sonst tun soll. Dieser Brief ist meine letzte Rettung. Ich hoffe, dass du ihn liest. Ich hoffe, dass er etwas ändert._

_Du verstehst mich besser als jeder andere. Du musst verstehen, dass ich mich das erste Mal in meinem Leben so fühle, als ob ich zu etwas gehören würde. Ich fühle mich, als ob ich ein Ziel hätte. Es tut mir Leid, dass manche Dinge, die ich tue, fragwürdig sind, aber kannst du nicht wenigstens versuchen, mich zu verstehen?_

_Ich wollte nie, dass es so ist. Ich hätte dich nie so nennen dürfen und ich weiß, dass diese Narbe nie verschwinden wird. Seit diesem Tag habe ich dieses Word aus meinem Vokabular gelöscht. Nie wieder wird dieses schreckliche Wort von diesen Lippen ausgesprochen werden, Lily._

_Ich bin verloren ohne dich. Ich vermisse dich so sehr. Ich liebe_

Und das war's. Der Brief ging nicht weiter. Ich untersuchte das Pergament ganz genau, fand aber nur noch drei Buchstaben auf der anderen Seite: _L.A.E._ Nichts weiter war geschrieben worden, nicht mal irgendein Gekritzel. Ich tippte den Brief mit meinem Zauberstab an und verlangte, dass er seine Geheimnisse enthüllte, aber er hatte keine. Ich faltete den Brief zusammen, legte ihn in meine Schublade und ging schlafen.

Wir trafen uns alle am nächsten Abend. Die Mitglieder der DA hießen Peakes, Coote, Summerby, Demelza und Sarah in unserer Gruppe willkommen. Wir brachten sie auf den neuesten Stand und gaben ihnen ihre Münzen.

Um halb acht fummelte ich am Radio herum. Ich nannte als Passwort meinen Namen und war glücklich, als ich die Station endlich gefunden hatte. Wir versammelten uns um das Radio und warteten begierig auf Nachrichten.

"Ich heiße euch alle willkommen zu unserer ersten Sendung von _PotterWatch_.", sagte Lees Stimme und ich erklärte flüsternd, wer er war. Zu allererst möchte ich gerne zwei sehr guten Freunden von mir danken, deren Namen nicht genannt werden. Ohne ihre innovativen Ideen und erfinderischen Gedanken wäre nichts von alledem hier möglich gewesen. Ich bin Stromer und unsere heutigen Korrespondenten sind Royal, Romulus und Raphael.

Wenn Sie zuhören, dann wissen sie offensichtlich, was wir tun und wie Sie uns finden können. Wir würden es sehr zu schätzen wissen, wenn Sie uns an jeden weiterempfehlen würden, der informiert sein möchte.

Nachdem das gesagt wurde, habe ich von einer Reihe von verschwundenen Personen und Toden zu berichten. Die ehemalige Lehrerin für Muggelkunde in Hogwarts Charity Burbage ist immer noch nicht aufgetaucht, nachdem sie angeblich in den Ruhestand getreten ist. Ihr Ehemann bittet jeden darum, der etwas über ihr Verbleiben weiß, ihn zu kontaktieren. Auch als verschwunden gelten die Muggelgeborene Hermine Granger und ihre Eltern..."

Viele schnappten nach Luft, aber ich forderte sie auf, still zu sein.

"... Mad-Eye Moody", sagte Lee, der schon die Liste der Toten erreicht hatte. "Mehrere Muggelgeborenen und ehemaligen Hogwartsschüler sind letztes Wochenende ermordet aufgefunden worden. Unser Beleid geht an die Familien und Mitschüler von Justin Finch-Fletchley, Megan Jones und Marcus Belby..."

Wir alle machten alle verärgerte Geräusche, aber die Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws machten traurige.

"Liebe Zuhörer, ich würde gerne eine Schweigeminute einlegen, um die Verschwundenen und Gefallenen zu ehren."

Wir senkten die Köpfe und warteten darauf, dass die Minute verging.

"Danke", sagte Lee. "Ich würde gerne Royal vorstellen. Er wird den neuen Orden der Zauberei vorstellen, der über uns ist."

"Danke, Stromer." Ich erkannte Kingsleys Stimme. "Es sind weniger als drei Monate vergangen, seit der Verlagerung der Macht. Es war sehr schnell. Obwohl wir die Veränderung erwartet haben, will ich nicht lügen und zugeben, dass es sehr unangenehm war, sie nicht stoppen zu können.

Das neue Ministerium hat sofort die Registrierungskommission für Muggelstämmige eingeführt. Es ist nicht mehr als eine Methode, Muggelgeborene einzusperren. Wir verbeugen uns vor denjenigen, die ihnen helfen, abzuhauen und sie in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Da ich gerade von Muggelgeborenen spreche, möchte ich berichten, dass alle Familien, die im September geflohen sind, jetzt in anderen Ländern in Sicherheit sind.

Für das neue Regime heißt es: Reinblüter zuerst. Für viele andere heißt es: Zauberer zuerst. Meiner Meinung nach muss es heißen: Alle Menschen zuerst, aber ich würde gerne noch einen Schritt weiter gehen und jeden darum bitten, sich mit jeder magischen Spezies anzufreunden und sie zu beschützen. Es ist zwingend notwendig, dass wir alle freiwillige Hilfe kriegen können, die möglich ist.

Außerdem ist bestätigt worden, dass Gringotts nicht mehr von den Kobolden kontrolliert wird. Viele dieser Wesen, inklusive der bekannten und respektierten Kobolde Griphook und Garnuk, haben gekämpft und sind nun auf der Flucht. Das beweist, dass dieser Krieg nicht mehr nur ein Krieg der Zauberer ist."

"Du hast wahre Worte gesprochen, Royal", sagte Lee. "Willst du immer noch den Posten des Ministers, wenn das ganze hier vorbei ist?"

"Ein Schritt nach dem anderen, Stromer."

"Wir machen jetzt weiter mit Romuls und seinem Special 'Freunde von Potter'", sagte Lee.

"Danke, Stromer", sagte Lupin. "Harry Potter ist zwar aus den Augen, aber nicht aus dem Sinn. Seit seinem wahrscheinlichen Einbruch in das Ministerium gab es keine weiteren Neuigkeiten über sein Verbleiben. Ich bin der Ansicht, dass keine Neuigkeiten die besten Neuigkeiten sind. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass der Junge, der überlebte, am Leben ist und hart daran arbeitet, uns allen zu helfen."

"Ist das Professor Lupin?", flüsterte Lavender. Ich nickte.

"Obwohl der Tagesprophet in Besitz genommen worden ist, gibt es immer noch Lichter, die die Wahrheit schreiben. Überraschenderweise ist Xenophilius Lovegood dieses Licht, Redakteur des Klitterers..."

"Oh, gut", sagte Luna. "Für uns wird Werbung gemacht!"

"... eine ganze Unterstützt-Harry-Potter Ausgabe."

"Wie lange werden sie noch erlauben, dass es solchen Journalismus gibt?", fragte Lee Lupin.

"Ich weiß nicht, Stromer", gab Lupin zu. "Ich kann nur vermuten, dass es nicht mehr lange sein wird, aber ich werde so viel Unterstützung zeigen wie nur möglich. Meine Ausgabe ist in der Post."

"Und was ist mit unseren jüngeren Freunden in Hogwarts?", fragte Lee.

"Eine große Anzahl von Schülern hat sich zusammengeschlossen und wehrt sich gegen die Todessser in der Schule ..."

Mehrere Jubelrufe kamen von unserer Gruppe.

"... haben versucht, das Schwert von Gryffindor aus Severus Snapes Büro zu stehlen. Sie waren nicht erfolgreich und wir haben glücklicherweise keine Tode zu verzeichnen. Obwohl wir ihrem Mut applaudieren, fordern wir sie dazu auf, ihre Leben nicht auf diese Weise zu riskieren."

Neville grinste

"Danke, Romulus", sagte Lee. "Bitte heißt einen der Männer willkommen, die das hier möglich gemacht haben, Raphael ..."

"Danke, Stromer!"

Ich lachte laut, als ich die Stimme meines Bruders George erkannte.

"Wo ist Ihr-wisst-schon-wer? Was tut er? Mag er seinen Tee mit einem oder zwei Stück Zucker? Es gibt sehr wenig über den Chef der Todesser zu sagen, weil er im Schatten bleibt. Es gibt viele Gerüchte über ihn und eines davon ist, dass er fliegen kann. Leider stimmt dieses eine Gerücht.

Und wenn ihr es noch nicht wisst, dann habt ihr Ihr-wisst-schon-wen wahrscheinlich noch nie bei seinem richtigen Titel genannt. Sein Name ist verzaubert, ein Taboo, also solange ihr die Todesser oder Greifer im Umkreis von 100 Kilometern nicht alarmieren wollt, dann solltet ihr ihn weiterhin Du-weißt-schon-wen nennen. Nicht wahr, Royal?"

"Ich habe immer noch die Narben, mit denen ich das beweisen kann.", erwiderte Royal.

"Liebe Zuhörer", sagte Lee. "Das Ende unserer ersten Sendung ist gekommen. Hat hier noch jemand etwas hinzuzufügen?"

George sprach: "Die kleine Miss Rot vermisst ihre grünäugige Kröte."

Ich lächelte. _Danke George_, dachte ich. Luna drücke liebevoll meine Hand.

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie das tut.", stimmte Lee zu. "Wir sollten nächste Woche um die selbe Zeit auf Sendung gehen. Das Passwort ist Dumbledore. Gebt auf euch Acht und lasst nicht locker. Gute Nacht."

Der Kanal wurde still und ich schaltete das Radio aus.

"Das war fantastisch", sagte Coote, der seine neue Münze in die Luft warf, während er aufstand. "Es ist nett, einmal die Wahrheit zu hören."

"Du weißt nicht, wie das wirklich ist", sagte Demelza und schaute auf die ersten Mitglieder der DA. "Man bleibt eng zusammen, und das ist richtig, weil man sich nicht sicher sein kann, wem man trauen kann, also weißt du nicht wirklich, wie das ist."

"Was meinst du?", fragte Seamus.

"Sie unterziehen uns einer Gehirnwäsche", antwortete Summerby. "Ihr wart im Unterricht. Jeder, der auch nur den geringsten Zweifel an den Prinzipien hat, wird sehr leicht beeinflusst."

"Die Carrows und Snape sind vielleicht grausam, aber das hindert die Schüler nicht daran zu glauben, dass _manches_, was unterrichtet wird, Sinn ergibt.", sagte Sarah.

Neville stand auf und ging mehrere Sekunden lang im Zimmer auf und ab. Er blieb stehen und schaute jeden von uns an, während er uns still anflehte. "Was können wir tun?", fragte er uns.

"Wir können ein Licht der Wahrheit sein", erwiderte Terry und griff Lupins Worte auf. "Ihnen die Stirn bieten und laut und deutlich verkünden, was passiert und was wir wissen."

"Und dann sind wir tot?". sagte Michael laut. "Und dann nützen wir niemandem mehr etwas."

"Wir könnten unsere eigene Untergrundzeitung starten.", schlug Parvati vor. "Wir könnten berichten, was der _Klitterer_ berichtet."

"Licht der Wahrheit", murmelte Neville und durchdachte die Möglichkeiten. Er runzelte die Stirn, schaute zu Luna und lächelte. "Wie liefert dein Vater die Zeitschrift aus?"

Luna sah entzückt aus. "Natürlich Eulen. Wir haben einen ganzen Schwarm in unserem Hof. Ich habe sogar jeder einen Namen gegeben, abgesehen von unserer neuesten. Daddy hat ihn Oghma genannt."

"Glaubst du, dass er dazu bereit ist, mehrere hundert Ausgaben in die Schule zu schicken?", fragte Neville.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass Oghma die Entscheidungen trifft, aber ich nehme an, dass wir ihn fragen können.", erwiderte Luna und kratzte sich am Kinn. "Obwohl ich auch nicht glaube, dass er spricht."

Ich kicherte. Mehrere Leute sahen unbehaglich aus, weil sie nicht wussten, wie ernst sie Luna nehmen sollten.

Neville konnte auch nicht aufhören zu grinsen. "Nicht die Eule, deinen Vater."

Luna strahlte. "Er wäre entzückt. Ich schicke ihm mit meinem Patronus eine Nachricht."

"Du kannst das?", fragte ich überrascht.

"Ja", antwortete sie und ihre Augen funkelten, als sie einen silbernen Hasen heraufbeschwor und beobachtete, wie er auf und ab sprang, bevor er den Raum verließ. "Ich habe geübt."

Am nächsten Morgen übertrumpfte Xenophillius sich selbst. Als die Morgenpost kam, flog ein Schwarm Eulen in die Große Halle und ließ Unmengen von Ausgaben des _Klitterers_ auf die Köpfe der Schüler fallen. Wir hatten Angst gehabt, dass so viele Eulen ziemlich viel Dreck machen würden.

Ich schnappte mir eine Zeitschrift und lächelte, als ich die Titelseite sah. Harrys Gesicht, mit seiner nicht zu verwechselnden Brille und berühmten Narbe, sah mich an. Die Überschrift lautete "Unterstützt Harry Potter" in großen, glänzenden grünen Buchstaben. Ich hielt es hoch und zeigte es Luna, die an ihrem Kürbissaft nippte und zufrieden mit sich aussah.

Die Carrows versuchten erfolglos, alle Ausgaben zu beschlagnahmen, aber der Unterricht hatte angefangen. Eine große Zahl von Schülern mussten ihre Ausgaben hergeben, aber die meisten konnten das Frühstück mit ihrer versteckten Ausgabe verlassen.

Snape, der einen weiteren von Umbridges Ausbildungserlassen wieder ins Leben rief, verbannte den _Klitterer_ aus der Schule. Unnötig zu erwähnen war, dass Leute die Wahrheit lasen und wir, die Mitglieder der DA, dafür verantwortlich gemacht wurden, aber da es keine Beweise gab, war die Bestrafung nicht so streng. Snape verbot dem Rest der DA, nach Hogsmeade zu gehen.

"Ginny, ich will es nicht mehr hören", sagte Neville.

Ich hatte Lunas Idee aufgegriffen, dass Snape uns vielleicht beschützte. Einmal mehr hatte ich seine Motive mit Neville und Luna hinterfragt. "Glaubst du nicht trotzdem, dass es merkwürdig ist?", fragte ich.

"Wir hatten das doch schon", sagte Neville. Er sah genervt aus, bis Luna ihre Hände auf seinen Rücken legte und einen Knoten aus seinem Nacken massierte. Neville beruhigte sich.

"Glaubst du nicht, dass es eine faszinierende Idee ist, Neville?", sagte Luna und ihre Augen funkelten. "Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Daddy einen Artikel darüber schreibt."

"Siehst du, Neville", sagte ich und wich seinem zufriedenen Blick aus. Ich hatte die Anziehungskraft zwischen meinen zwei Freunden bemerkt, aber keiner von beiden schien einen bedeutsamen Annäherungsversuch gemacht zu haben. Vielleicht waren sie wie Ron und Hermine. Ich schüttelte mein Verlangen nach Harrys starken Armen ab und sagte ihnen Gute Nacht.

**TBC ...**

* * *

**Ü/N: **Da wir mit großen Schritten auf Weihnachten zugehen, gibt es wieder ein längeres Kapitel. Danke für eure Reviews, viel Spaß beim Lesen und vergesst das Lied des Sprechenden Huts aus Kapitel 49 nicht!


	54. 22 Dezember: Narben werden verblassen

**22. Dezember: Narben werden verblassen**

Angerona hatte mich angebettelt, ihr zu zeigen, wie sie sich verteidigen kann. Ich war überzeugt davon, es ihr zu zeigen, war die einzige Möglichkeit, ihr zu helfen. Wir schlichen uns einmal die Woche in den Raum der Wünsche, wo ich ihr die Sprüche beibrachte, die Harry mir beigebracht hatte und noch ein paar meiner eigenen Spezialitäten. Sie liebte besonders den Flederwichtfluch.

Zwei Tage vor Halloween übten wir zum zweiten Mal. Sie hatte große Probleme damit, mich zu entwaffnen und sie wollte nicht, dass ich es ihr einfach machte. Sie schmiss ihren Zauberstab auf den Boden und ging wütend in die Ecke.

"Ich schaffe es nicht", sagte sie.

"Ang, es ist erst der zweite Tag, an dem ich dich unterrichte und dein zweiter Monat in dieser Schule.", sagte ich in dem Versuch, sie zu trösten.

"Ich lerne hier nichts Nützliches", erwiderte sie. "Amycus bringt uns bei, wie wir einander kontrollieren können. Alecto hat uns unterteilt und als Kriterium benutzt, wie viel magisches Blut wir haben. Ich will nach Hause ..."

"Ich auch", sagte ich. "Aber einer meiner Freunde hat mir diesen Monat gesagt, dass mein Platz hier ist, dass ich zwischen den Schülern und dem Bösen stehen muss, das die Schule kontrolliert. Du könntest zu einem Licht der Hoffnung für deine Mitschüler aus der ersten Klasse werden."

"Sie würden mir nicht zuhören", erwiderte sie. "Ich hab zwei Freunde gefunden. Dich ...", sie lächelte mich an. "... und Simon. Er ist in Ravenclaw." Ihre Augen funkelten ein wenig, als sie seinen Namen sagte.

"Liegt da ein bisschen Liebe in der Luft?", fragte ich und piekste sie spielerisch in die Schulter.

"Nein", sagte sie und wurde rot. "Wir sind nur Freunde ..."

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. "Gib dem Ganzen ein paar Jahre Zeit, Ang. Dann seid ihr bis über beide Ohren ineinander verknallt."

Wie aufs Stichwort kamen zwei weitere Leute in den Raum. Sofort zeigte ich mit meinem Zauberstab auf die Tür, nur um in das gutaussehende Gesicht Michael Corners zu blicken und niemand anderen als den kleinen Simon durch den Eingang laufen zu sehen.

Michael war genauso attraktiv wie ich ihn in Erinnerung hatte, aber als ich ihn dieses Mal sah, verspürte ich absolut keine romantischen Gefühle für ihn. Er war bloß etwas Süßes für die Augen, etwas, das man sich gerne ansah, das es aber nicht wert war, es anzufassen. Er begrüßte mich mit dem Lächeln, das früher mein Herz zum Schmelzen gebracht hatte. _Er war der erste Junge, der mir gesagt hatte, dass er mich liebte,_ dachte ich.

Simon war aufgeregt, als er Angerona sah. Sein dunkles schwarzes Haar ging ihm bis über die Schulter und ich stellte mir vor, dass er in ein paar Jahren genauso gutaussehend sein würde wie sein Mentor und dass er die Blicke von vielen jungen Damen auf sich ziehen würde. Um genau zu sein, wenn ich davon ausging, wie rot Angerona geworden war, als er hereingekommen war, hatte er schon einen Blick auf sich gezogen.

"Ich hab gehört, dass du hier etwas defensive Magie unterrichtest", sagte Michael und deutete mit seinem Kopf auf Angerona. "Ich hab mir gedacht, ich mache das gleiche mit Simon. Wir haben gehofft, euch beide hier zu treffen."

Simon und Angerona gingen auf die andere Seite des Zimmers zu den Sitzsäcken. Sie setzten sich auf zwei und fingen an, sich leise zu unterhalten. Ich schaute zurück zu Michael und fühlte, wie die Situation unangenehm wurde.

"Falls es noch eine Rolle spielt", fing Michael nicht zögerlich an, ohne den Blickkontakt abzubrechen, "Ich verstehe es jetzt. Ich weiß, dass ich zwei Jahre gebraucht habe, um es zu sagen, aber ich verstehe, warum du sauer auf mich gewesen bist. Es tut mir Leid. Ich weiß, dass es zu spät ist."

Das war das Letzte, was ich als Gesprächsthema mit ihm erwartet hatte. "Michael, es gibt wichtigere Sachen, über die man sich im Moment Sorgen machen muss", sagte ich. "Ich bin nicht sauer auf dich. Mach es nur wieder gut, indem du weiterhin das machst, was du jetzt tust."

"Cho und ich haben Schluss gemacht.", sagte Michael. "Wir haben beide entschieden, dass wir zu abgelenkt sind von Sachen aus unserer Vergangenheit." Er beäugte mich neugierig.

Ich fühlte mich unwohl, als ich überlegte, was das für Faktoren aus der Vergangenheit waren. "Ich warte auf Harry", sagte ich sanft. Ich schaute zu Angerona und sie lächelte mich an. Ich bedeutete ihr, mir zu folgen und sie verabschiedete sich von Simon. Ich schaute wieder zu Michael.

"Wir machen Schluss für heute. Viel Spaß beim Üben."

"Simon denkt, dass du wunderschön bist", sagte Angerona, als wir den Raum unter meinem Umhang verließen. "Ich glaube, dass er auf dich steht."

"Es tut mir Leid, Ang", sagte ich, während wir meinem Patronus zum Turm zurückverfolgten.

"Ist schon in Ordnung", sagte sie. "Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass du zu alt für ihn bist. Und dann hab ich ihm gesagt, dass du in Harry Potter verliebt bist. Er hat gesagt, dass ich verrückt bin und dass er nicht auf dich steht."

Ich lächelte und erinnerte mich daran, wie ich mich anfangs verhalten hatte, wenn ich Harry gesehen hatte. Ich hatte es zwei Jahre lang sogar vor mir selbst geleugnet. "Warum hat er so lange Haare?", fragte ich. Er erinnerte mich an Charlie, bevor Mum ihn vor der Hochzeit dazu gezwungen hatte, sich alles abzuschneiden.

"Familientradition", antwortete sie. "Sie glauben, je länger das Haar ist, desto mehr Kontrolle haben sie über ihre Magie. Simon glaubt das nicht. Er macht das nur, um seine Familie zu ehren. Ich mag es. Ich finde, dass er sehr gut aussieht ..." Wenn ich ihr Gesicht jetzt hätte sehen können, dann wäre es sehr rot gewesen, da bin ich mir sicher.

An Halloween drängelte sich Michael in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war eine Stunde vor dem Fest und Neville, Luna und ich saßen entspannt zusammen. Michael war außer sich.

"Sie haben ihn sich geschnappt", sagte er.

"Wovon sprichst du?", fragte Neville.

"Simon", sagte Michael. Er erklärte, dass Simon mit einer Ausgabe des _Klitterers_ erwischt worden war, die er selbst dem Erstklässler gegeben hatte. "Alecto hat ihn in die Kerker gebracht. Sie wird ihn zwei Tage dort unten lassen ... Kein Essen ... Kein Licht ..."

"Einzelhaft" Ich schluckte. Draco hatte am Anfang der Woche erwähnt, dass die Carrows diese neue Methode der Bestrafung ausprobierten.

"Ich werde ihn befreien", sagte Michael kalt. In seinen Augen tanzte die Wut und er presste die Zähne zusammen. Er zitterte, seine Hand war zur Faust geballt. Er sah gestresst aus, ein starker Kontrast zu seinem normalen Auftreten.

"Wir werden dir helfen", sagte Luna.

"Nein", erwiderte Michael. "Wenn wir alle nicht bei dem Fest auftauchen, werden sie das schneller bemerken. Eine einzelne fehlende Person fällt nicht so schnell auf. Ich gehe alleine."

"Nein", sagte Neville.

"Wer hat dich zum Anführer gemacht?", schrie Michael und seine Augen funkelten. "Es war keine Frage, Longbottom. Simon ist wegen mir dort unten. Ich riskiere nicht noch jemanden."

"Was versuchst du zu beweisen?", fragte ich.

Michael atmete schwer. "Vielleicht das gleiche, was du beweisen wolltest, als du versucht hast, das Schwert zu stehlen.", sagte er- "Falls ihr versucht, mir zu folgen, _werde_ ich euch verhexen." Er zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf jeden von uns.

Neville seufzte und zuckte besiegt mit den Schultern. "Ich möchte helfen, aber wenn du meine Hilfe nicht annehmen willst, dann vertraue ich dir. Schwör mir aber, dass du damit alleine fertig wirst."

Michael zögerte nicht. "Ich schwöre."

Stunden später, als das Fest vorbei war, fanden Luna und Padma Michael am Fuß der Wendeltreppe, die zum Ravenclawturm führte. Er blutete und war fast tot geschlagen worden. Sie brachten ihn zu Madam Pomfrey.

Am nächsten Morgen besuchte ich Michael zusammen mit Angerona. Sein Gesicht war grün und blau, sein Arm war in einer Schlinge und mehrere Schürfwunden verheilten langsam.

Angerona erstarrte, als wir hereinkamen. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie das zu sehen bekam, aber sie bestand darauf und sagte, dass sie den Mann besuchen wollte, der versucht hatte, _ihren_ Simon zu retten. Ich erwartete Tränen, aber das Mädchen war stark.

Michael regte sich, als er hörte, wie wir herein kamen. Er öffnete gemächlich die Augen und begrüßte uns mit einem hartgesottenem Lächeln. Durch das Grinsen wusste ich, dass er große Schmerzen haben musste. "Hallo, Mädels", sagte er schwach. "Ich nehme an, ich hätte doch etwas Hilfe gebrauchen können."

"Neville glaubt, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern wird, bis sie Madam Pomfrey verbieten, unsere Wunden zu heilen.", sagte ich leise und setzte mich in den Stuhl, der nah bei Michaels Kopf war. Angerona setzte sich neben mich.

"Das ergibt Sinn", flüsterte Michael. "Warum sollten wir mit all diesen Sprüchen gequält werden, wenn wir doch gleich wieder geheilt werden?" Er stöhnte, als er sich anders hinlegte. "Sieht so aus, als müssten wir medizinische Hilfsmittel stehlen. Will Ernie nicht Heiler werden?"

Ich nickte.

"Ich wette, dass du wissen willst, wie es Simon geht.", sagte Michael und deutete auf Angerona. Sie nickte begierig. "Es ging ihm gut, als dort angekommen bin. Er hat mir gesagt, dass ich ein Idiot bin, weil ich ihm gefolgt bin, dass er mit zwei Tagen in der Dunkelheit zurecht kommen würde."

Angerona lächelte mit einer Mischung aus Belustigung und Traurigkeit. "Haben sie ihm weh getan?", fragte sie, vergrub ihre Hand in ihrer Tasche und umklammerte ihren Zauberstab.

Michael schüttelte so langsam wie möglich seinen Kopf. "Nein", erwiderte er. "Sie haben ihm nicht weh getan ... aber ..."

"Was?", wollte Angerona wissen.

"Sie haben ihm den Kopf rasiert ...", antwortete Michael. "Sie haben nur seinen Stolz verletzt ... der Junge hat gesagt, es ist ihm egal, ob sie ihn foltern ... ich schwöre, er hätte nach Gryffindor gesteckt werden sollen."

Ich verdrehte die Augen. "Michael, wir haben uns als Gruppe darauf geeinigt, dass wir von niemand anderem erwarten können, was du getan hast", sagte ich.

"Ihr habt mich nicht darum gebeten", flüsterte Michael.

"Ich weiß", sagte ich. "Wie dem auch sei, Sarah und Demelza haben schon ihre Münzen zurück gegeben. Nach dem Schwert und dem Stunt mit den Zeitschriften werden sie uns nicht mehr so leicht davon kommen lassen. Du", ich zeigte auf seinen Körper, "bist der Beweis dafür."

Michael schloss seine Augen und nickte zaghaft, so als ob jeder Teil seines Körpers brennen würde. "Ich muss schlafen", sagte er.

November war im Bezug auf unsere Rebellion sehr still. Wir hatten keine Ziele zu erreichen und die Todesser hatten keine Strafen zu verhängen. Wir arbeiteten leise und versuchten gelassen mit den Schülern zu sprechen, um den allgemeinen Konsens herauszufinden.

Ich setzte mich im Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer neben Luna. Wir hatten beide in unseren ZAGs letztes Jahr in Zaubertränke die "Erwartungen übertroffen". Wir konnten dort nicht frei sprechen, da in den meisten Klassen mindestens ein Slytherin war, deshalb sprachen wir stattdessen über die Zeitschrift ihres Vaters.

Professor Slughorn schlenderte hinein und begrüßte mich mit einem Schulterklopfen. "Exzellenter Aufsatz über Amortentia, Miss Weasley. Ich hätte keinen besseren erwarten können.", sagte er. "Sie haben eine wirkliche Begabung für Zaubertränke gezeigt. Sieht so aus, als hätte Harry auf sie abgefärbt."

Ich rutschte unbehaglich auf meinem Stuhl herum. Es hatte nicht genau an Harrys Talent gelegen, wenn es um seine Zaubertrankfähigkeiten ging. Der Halbblutprinz, auch bekannt als unser neuen Schulleiter, hatte ihm assistiert. Ich nickte einfach nur zustimmend.

"In meinen besten Jahren habe ich Preise für Talent verteilt", sagte Slughorn und zwirbelte seinen Schnurrbart in seinen Fingern. "Ich frage mich, ob ich wieder damit anfangen sollte."

"Warum haben Sie damit aufgehört?", fragte ich.

"Kurz vor dem Ende meiner Karriere bin ich dazu gezwungen worden, damit aufzuhören.", antwortete Slughorn. "Irgendetwas wegen Bevorzugung ... weiß wirklich nicht, worüber die sprechen."

Er hielt einen Finger hoch und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch. Er durchwühlte mehrere Schubladen und zog ein verstaubtes Sammelalbum hervor. Er legte das Album vor mich und öffnete es auf einer Seite. Eine jüngere Version meiner Mutter schaute zu mir auf. "Molly hatte ein besonderes Talent für Zaubertränke. Bestnoten in ihrem fünften Schuljahr.", sagte er grinsend. "Um genau zu sein, war Ihre Mutter auch eine verdammt gute Duellantin."

"Wirklich?", fragte ich überrascht. Ich hatte mir meine Mum nie als eine Kämpferin vorgestellt. Sie blieb immer Zuhause während gefährlicher Missionen und wartete, während sie sich Sorgen um die Familie machte. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, wie meine Mutter defensive und offensive Sprüche einsetzte.

Ich blätterte das Buch durch und stoppte am Ende. Auf der letzten benutzten Seite sah ich Lily Evans' wunderschönes Gesicht, das mich anschaute. Neben ihr stand ein junger Mann mit fettigen Haaren und einer Hakennase. Wenn ich es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte ich geschworen, dass es Snape war.

"Severus und Lily, ja", erwiderte Slughorn. "Immer die Klassenbesten. Sie haben die gleiche Note in ihrem dritten Schuljahr bekommen." Er zeigte auf das Foto. "Ich glaube, er hat ihr alles beigebracht, was sie wusste ... Es ist so schade ...", er brach ab und ein glasiger Ausdruck erschien in seinen Augen.

"Es sieht aus, als wären sie Freunde gewesen", sagte Luna, die mir über die Schulter sah.

Slughorn gewann seine Haltung wieder und räusperte sich. Seine korpulenten Hände schlossen das Buch und hoben es hoch, ließen es dann aber wieder fallen. Es fiel mit einem lauten Knall auf den Tisch und mehrere Fotos fielen heraus. Luna und ich suchten sie zusammen und gaben sie unserem Lehrer zurück.

"Danke, Mädchen", sagte er. "Ich ... ich muss die Klebesprüche in dem Buch erneuern ... ja ..."

Er verstaute das Album wieder in seinem Schreibtisch und zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Tafel. Sie Anweisungen für den Proptermortistrank erschienen darauf. "Das ist die Aufgabe für heute", sagte Slughorn und schaute besorgt drein.

"Professor", sagte Luna, "Ist dieser Trank nicht sehr gefährlich?"

Slughorn wurde rot und er erwiderte: "Was? Oh ... ja ... ich nehme an, schon." Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und blätterte einige Pergamente durch, die dort lagen.

"Warum machen wir so einen gefährlichen Trank?", fragte Luna.

Slughorn tat so, als ob er sie nicht hören wurde, und als sie ihre Frage wiederholte, schaute er von seiner vorgetäuschten Arbeit auf. "Miss Lovegood, es sollte nicht Ihre Sorge sein, warum wir ihn machen. Er ist für Ihre Note ..."

"Proptermotis sorgt dafür, dass Leute nah am Tod sind, aber nicht sterben. Tod würde von vielen bevorzugt werden.", sagte Luna.

Ich hätte vielleicht meine Augen verdreht, aber ich wusste, dass Luna von Fakten sprach. Wenn es etwas war, das mehr auf Fantasie beruhte, dann sagte sie normalerweise, dass ihr Vater es ihr erzählt hatte.

"_Sie _haben Ihnen gesagt, ihn machen zu lassen", sagte Luna und spielte auf die Carrows an. "Warum hören Sie auf sie?"

Der Gesichtsausdruck von Slughorn bestätigte, dass sie Recht hatte.

Er stand auf und kam auf sie zu, sodass niemand außer mir sie hören konnte. "Schauen Sie mal, Muss Lovegood", sagte er und seine Stimme zitterte. "Ich habe eine Arbeit, die ich tun muss. Ich habe nicht die Zeit dafür, mir über solche Dinge Sorgen zu machen ..."

"Zum Beispiel das zu tun, was richtig ist?", fragte ich.

"Sie würden es nicht verstehen", erwiderte Slughorn.

"Wir haben unsere Entscheidung getroffen", sagte ich selbstbewusst und zeigte auf Luna und mich. "Wir wissen, auf welcher Seite wir sind. Wissen Sie es auch?"

Slughorn zögerte mit seiner Antwort. "Es ist nicht so einfach, junge Dame", sagte er. Er öffnete mein Schulbuch auf der Seite, auf der die Anleitung für den Zaubertrank stand. "Bitte hören Sie auf, mit mir zu sprechen und fangen Sie an zu arbeiten."

Luna und ich schüttelten beide den Kopf.

"Bei allem Respekt, Professor", sagte ich, "Sie könnten uns heute genauso gut einfach durchfallen lassen und sich die Zutaten sparen. Wenn Sie mich dazu zwingen, ihn herzustellen, dann _werde_ ich meine Arbeit sabotieren."

"Oh!", sagte Luna und nickte zustimmend. "Sie könnten uns Nachsitzen geben. Ich war schon seit ein paar Wochen nicht mehr dort."

Slughorn gab uns weder Nachsitzen, noch zwang er uns dazu, den Zaubertrank zu brauen. "Nun gut", murmelte er. "Sie sind heute durchgefallen. Fehlerhafte Zaubertränke, richtig?"

"Wenn Sie das tun wollen, was richtig ist, dann sind alle Zaubertränke, die heute gebraut wurden, fehlerhaft.", sagte ich.

Unsere Worte schienen dem Mann noch mehr Sorgen zu bereiten. Er kehrte zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück und sagte nichts mehr bis die Stunde zu Ende war. Einer nach dem anderen brachten meine Klassenkameraden ihre Fläschchen mit der schwarzen schimmernden Flüssigkeit zu seinem Tisch. Als Luna und ich das Zimmer verließen, sah ich, wie er die Tränke ermüdet und besiegt ansah.

**TBC ...**

* * *

**Ü/N: **Entschuldigt für die Verspätung, aber ich musste mit einer Freundin noch ein Bio-Referat vorbereiten. Sollte einer von euch irgendwelche Links zur Vermarktung von Bt-Mais oder zu dessen Einsatzbereich haben, immer her damit!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und danke für eure Reviews!


	55. 23 Dezember: Narben werden verblassen

**23. Dezember: Narben werden verblassen**

Im Unterricht der Dunklen Künste hatten wir viele schreckliche Flüche gelernt und die DA-Mitglieder weigerten sich, auch nur einen von ihnen anzuwenden. Im November waren wir beim Imperiusfluch angekommen und Amycus erwartete von uns, dass wir uns gegenseitig damit belegten.

Wir weigerten uns. Aus Prinzip hatten wir unsere Bücher für Dunkle Künste nicht angefasst. Kurz vor den Weihnachtsferien hatten die meisten DA-Mitglieder entschieden, dass Dunkle Künste kein Unterricht war, den wir weiterhin besuchen wollten. Wir gingen nicht mehr hin. Amycus schickte jeden, der die Klasse schwänzte, zum Nachsitzen.

Luna, Neville und ich waren in den Kerkern an unsere Stühle gekettet. Wir würden niemandem die Genugtuung verschaffen und betteln. Wir konnten darauf hoffen, dass jemand von uns damit beauftragt wurde, uns zu foltern, aber sie hatten schon lange damit aufgehört, uns deshalb hier herunter zu schicken. Es würde immer nur mit der Befreiung von demjenigen enden, den wir hätten foltern sollen.

Das Trio Crabbe, Goyle und Malfoy kam in den Raum. Malfoy ging zu Wand und lehnte sich großspurig gegen den Stein. Crabbe und Goyle leckten sich voller Vorfreude die Lippen, so als ob die Sehnsucht, anderen Schmerzen zuzufügen, eine sexuelle Sehnsucht geworden wäre. Sie zeigten mit ihren Zauberstäben auf uns drei und zeigten spöttisch von mir auf Neville, dann auf Luna und dann wieder auf mich.

Goyle lächelte höhnisch, befreite Neville wortlos von seinen Fesseln und zwang ihn dazu, aufzustehen. "Du kannst gehen ... wenn du die Blondine folterst."

Neville schüttelte ohne zu zögern den Kopf.

"Nicht verrückt (_engl: Loony, Anspielung auf Lunas Spitznamen_) genug für dich?", fragte Crabbe.

"Ein paar Stunden mit uns und sie kann das Bett neben deinen Eltern haben", erwiderte Goyle.

Bevor einer von ihnen auch nur lachen konnte, fing Neville damit an, sie zu treten und zu schlagen. "Wenn du sie anfasst, dann bringe ich dich um!", schrie er.

Wir feuerten Neville lautstark an, aber Crabbe und Goyle waren zu stark für Neville. Sie hielten ihn fest und warfen ihn auf den Boden. Goyle schnitt ihm mit einem Zauberspruch die Wange auf und Blut spritze auf den schmutzigen Boden.

Ich wandte meinen Blick ab, während die Jungen ihn weiterhin schlugen und traten. Ich starrte Draco wütend an und hasste ihn in meinen Gedanken. Wie konnte er einfach nur dastehen und zusehen?

Luna weinte, ihre Tränen flossen in Sturzbächen über ihre Wangen und glitzerten auf ihrer Haut. Ich starrte weiterhin auf Draco und schreite ihm Obszönitäten entgegen, die Mum zusammenzucken lassen würden.

Neville hatte das Bewusstsein verloren, aber Crabbe folterte ihn weiterhin. Dann hörte er auf, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf mich und schrie: _"Crucio!"_ Ich fühlte, wie die Schmerzen durch meinen Körper pulsierten und nach mehreren Minuten wurde alles schwarz.

Ich erwachte friedlich. Die bekannte Decke des Krankenflügels brachte mich in die Realität zurück. Die Erinnerungen an den letzten Abend kamen zurück, die Qualen, die Crabbe und Goyle heraufbeschworen hatten und dass Draco einfach daneben stand und zugesehen hatte. Ich blinzelte und versuchte meinen Zorn auf die drei Slytherins auszuradieren. Ich hatte Draco einmal von der Folter verschont. Er war nicht Manns genug gewesen, den Gefallen zu erwidern.

"Danke, dass du mich verteidigt hast, Neville", hörte ich Lunas Stimme rechts von mir. Ich konnte sehen, wie das Ravenclaw-Mädchen auf Nevilles Bettkante saß, die verletzte Haut unseres Anführers streichelte und seine Wunden behandelte. "Ich glaube, ich hätte es lieber, wenn Leute mich verteidigen würden. Es ist so viel befriedigender als wenn sie meine Socken klauen."

Er nickte.

"Du hättest es nicht tun müssen.", sagte Luna. "Weil du mich gerettet hast, sind deine Wangen ..." Ihre Hand fuhr über die Schnitte in seinem Gesicht und er zuckte zusammen.

"Narben werden verblassen", murmelte Neville und seine Augen wurden glasig. "Aber dich zu verlieren würde es nicht."

Es war mir peinlich, hier zu liegen und zuzuhören, wie Neville seine Gefühle offenbarte, aber ich konnte ihn jetzt nicht unterbrechen. Ich schloss meine Augen und beobachtete sie durch meine zusammengekniffenen Augenlider.

"Du magst mich sehr.", sagte Luna.

Neville antwortete nicht. Es war keine Frage. Das einzige, was für ihn wichtig war, war die Tatsache, ob sie seine Gefühle erwiderte oder nicht. Er sah nicht schüchtern aus. Das war der neue Neville, den ich angefangen hatte zu bewundern.

Luna lächelte über seine Stille, aber ihr Blick wanderte nach oben zu der Weihnachtsdekoration, die über seinem Bett hing: ein Mistelzweig. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie der dahin gekommen war, aber ich hatte die Vermutung, dass ein gewisser Poltergeist hier gewesen war, als wir geschlafen hatten.

"Mistelzweig", sagte sie.

"Du solltest ihn abnehmen, Luna.", sagte Neville leise. "Wir wollen nicht, dass uns Nargel im Schlaf befallen."

"Du bist albern." Sie berührte Nevilles Arm. "Nargel können dir nichts tun, wenn du schläfst." Sie schielte erneut auf den Mistelzweig. "Wusstest du, dass es eine Tradition gibt, die besagt, dass man sich unter dem Mistelzweig küssen soll? Harry und Cho haben es im Raum der Wünsche getan."

Meine Innereien zogen sich zusammen, aber ich schimpfte mit mir selbst. _Du hast letzten Endes sein Herz gewonnen,_ dachte ich.

"Ich hab gehört, dass Küssen ziemlich toll sein soll", fuhr Luna in ihrer bekannten unschuldigen Art fort. "Ginny mag es zumindest ziemlich gerne." Sie sah wieder auf Nevilles Gesicht. "Ich glaube nicht, dass wir die Tradition brechen sollten. Vielleicht bringt es uns jahrelang Pech."

Neville wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen oder zu atmen, als ob die Worte, die gesprochen wurden, in direktem Zusammenhang mit den Taten sein würden. Er schluckte schwer und hoffte, dass sie aufhören würde zu sprechen und ihn von den Qualen erlösen würde, die sie ohne die Hilfe eines Zauberstabes heraufbeschworen hatte.

"Es würde dein erster Kuss sein", sagte Luna nachdenklich. Ohne Warnung beugte sie sich näher zu seinem Gesicht herunter. "Das ist in Ordnung. Es ist auch mein erstes Mal."

Sie schloss den Abstand zwischen ihnen und ich schaute weg. Ich konnte nur bis zu einem gewissen Punkt meine Lauschereien als moralisch gut abtun. Und meine Freunde dabei zu beobachten, wie sie sich küssten, war es nicht (und schimpft nicht mit mir, weil ich zugesehen habe, wie Harry und Cho das gemacht haben. Ich war geschockt und konnte mich nicht bewegen).

"Du kannst aufhören so zu tun, als ob du schläfst.", sagte Neville, nachdem Luna gegangen war.

Ich setzte mich auf und spürte, wie meine Muskeln wehtaten. Unglücklicherweise hinterließ die wiederholte Anwendung des Cruciatusfluchs den Schmerz, den er auslöste. Mit einem neckenden Lächeln drehte ich mich zu ihm und fragte: "_Magst_ du sie wirklich schon lange?"

Neville nickte. "Du weißt, wie aufmerksam sie ist", erwiderte er. "Wir haben letztes Jahr so viel Zeit zusammen verbracht, aber als Dumbledore gestorben ist und Du-weißt-schon-wer die Macht übernommen hat und wir mit unserer Rebellion angefangen haben, gab es einfach wichtigere Sachen als die Frage, ob sie meine Gefühle erwidert oder nicht."

"Ihr Gryffindors und euer Edelmut."

Neville zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Also war das ...?" Ich zeigte auf den Mistelzweig und dann auf Neville und hoffte, dass meine beiden engsten Freunde mitten in diesem ganzen Herzschmerz Liebe gefunden hatten.

"Ich weiß nicht."

"Sie hat dich geküsst."

"Da war ein Mistelzweig."

"Sagst du mir gerade, dass du zugelassen hast, dass sie gegangen ist, ohne herauszufinden, was sie für dich empfindet?"

Jetzt sah Neville schüchtern und beschämt aus. "Anscheinend schon", sagte er und richtete sich auf. Er runzelte die Stirn und sah nachdenklich aus. "Ich ... ich frag sie morgen, wenn wir mit dem Zug nach Hause fahren."

Ich wurde am Abend aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen. Viele verschiedene Gefühle durchströmten mich. Ich war erfreut darüber, dass Neville und Luna vielleicht zusammen kamen, aber ich fühlte mich deshalb auch einsam, obwohl das stärkste Gefühl die Wut auf Draco war.

Am nächsten Morgen fand ich ihn alleine in einem der Korridore. Bevor ich darüber nachdenken konnte, hatte ich den Slytherin gegen eine Wand geschubst und sah ihn wütend an.

"Was hast du geglaubt, was du da tust?", zischte ich. "Crabbe und Goyle hätten Neville umbringen können!"

Draco schubste mich zurück und glättete seine Kleidung dort, wo ich ihn gepackt hatte. Mit einem selbstgefälligen Gesichtsausdruck sagte er: "Lass uns eins klarstellen, Weasley. Unsere Abmachung hat nichts damit zu tun, dass ich dich oder deine Freunde vor Bestrafungen schütze."

"Du bist einfach nur dagestanden und hast es zugelassen", sagte ich, "nachdem ich mich vor Monaten geweigert habe, dich zu foltern!"

"Das war vor der Abmachung", feixte Draco. "Du wolltest von mir Wissen haben. Im Gegenzug hast du gesagt, dass du mir hilfst, wenn ich Hilfe brauche." Seine Augen sahen mich voller Verachtung an. "Ich mag dich nicht. Ich mag Longbottom nicht. Ich mag im Moment sehr wenige Leute. Aber ich tue, was ich tun muss, um mich und meine Familie zu beschützen."

Ich atmete wütend aus. "Ich hab gedacht, dass du dich vielleicht geändert hast."

"Geändert?", lachte Malfoy. "Inwiefern? _Für die gute Seite?_" Er lachte dieses Mal lauter. "Wenn es etwas gibt, was mir der Dunkle Lord beigebracht hat, das etwas wert ist, dann ist es, dass Moral von der Seite vorgeschrieben wird, die das Kommando hat."

Ich konnte nicht glauben, was ich da hörte. War es ihm wirklich egal, wer diesen Krieg gewann, solange seine Ziele erfüllt wurden? Er hatte die Abmachung mit mir getroffen, damit er sicher ging, dass er und seine Familie verschont wurden, falls Voldemort besiegt werden würde?

"Stimmt was nicht, Weasley? Überdenkst du unsere kleine Abmachung?", fragte er. Er hob seine Hand und berührte eine Haarsträhne, die mir ins Gesicht hing.

Ich riss mich los. "Es wird die Zeit kommen, in der du eine Seite wählen musst, Malfoy. Du kannst nicht bis in alle Ewigkeit zwischen den Stühlen sitzen. Du willst, dass _er_ besiegt wird, genauso sehr wie ich."

Seine Lippen kräuselte sich in Anbetracht der Wahrheit, die ich ausgesprochen hatte. "Worauf zum Teufel wartet Potter dann noch?", zischte er. Er drehte sich um und ging mit schnellen Schritten davon.

Mehrere Meter entfernt blieb er stehen, zuckte zusammen und zog etwas aus seiner Tasche. Ich erwartete, dass es sein Zauberstab war, aber es war etwas zusammengerolltes. Er drehte sich wieder zu mir um und sagte, wobei jedes Wort, das er sprach, ihm Schmerzen zuzufügen schien: "Pass heute auf deine Freunde auf." Er warf mir den Gegenstand zu.

Ich fing ihn auf. Es war eine Ausgabe des _Klitterers._ Die Titelseite zeigte Harrys Gesicht und die Überschrift "Unterstützt den Jungen, der überlebte". Ich wollte Draco noch weiter befragen, aber er war schon am Ende des Korridors und ich musste seine merkwürdigen Handlungen alleine hinterfragen.

**TBC ...**


	56. 24 Dezember: Narben werden verblassen

**24. Dezember: Narben werden verblassen**

Seine Worte ergaben erst Sinn, nachdem es passiert war. Luna war, kurz nachdem wir den Zug betreten hatten, zur Toilette gegangen, aber nicht zurück gekommen. Die DA durchsuchte den Zug, aber wir fanden keine Spur von unserer Ravenclaw-Freundin.

Wir trafen Xenophilius Lovegood, nachdem wir den Zug verlassen hatten. Er stand da und trug eine kunstvoll verzierte Jacke. "Hallo, Kinder", begrüßte er uns und zog an den Bändeln seiner Jacke, um sie enger zu machen. "Es bringt immer Glück, sich so anzuziehen ..."

"Wir glauben, dass sie Luna entfürht haben", sagte Neville und unterbrach ihn.

Xenophilius' Gesicht wurde rot und er ließ die Bändel seiner Jacke los. "Meine ... meine Luna ...", murmelte er. "Aber ... ich habe ihnen gesagt ..."

"Sie wussten, dass sie sie entführen würden?", schrie ich.

"Sie haben gesagt, sie würden sie in Ruhe lassen, wenn ich mit ihnen kooperieren würde ...", flüsterte er und disapparierte, bevor wie die Möglichkeit hatten, etwas zu sagen.

Neville fing an zu fluchen und benutzte Wörter, von denen ich nicht gedacht hatte, dass er sie kannte. Ich legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte ihm, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen sollte.

Die Weihnachtsferien waren nicht das, was ich erwartet hatte. Ich hatte verzweifelt auf eine richtige Pause von dem ganzen Ärger in der Schule gehofft und nicht erwartet, dass ich den Zug verlassen und krank vor Sorge wegen meiner Freundin sein würde. Ich hatte sogar gehofft, dass das Trio zu Weihnachten schon wieder zu Hause sein oder zumindest während ihrer Suche für einen kurzen Besuch vorbei kommen würde.

Ich hatte mir vorgestellt, dass ich am Weihnachtsmorgen aufwachen und sie unter dem Baum sitzen sehen würde, vielleicht sogar mit Schleifen auf dem Kopf, die bedeuteten, dass ich das beste Weihnachtsgeschenk überhaupt bekommen hatte.

Weihnachten war ziemlich traurig. Fred und George schenkten mir ein Set, mit dem ich die Zaubersprüche für meinen Umhang erneuern konnte. Wir waren zu fünft, Mum, Dad, Fred, George und ich. Bill und Fleur hatten sich dazu entschieden, ihr erstes Weihnachten in ihrem neuen Haus zu feiern. (Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass sie Ron versteckten, der Harry und Hermine im Stich gelassen hatte, dann hätte ich sie besucht und ihn ins Gesicht geschlagen, diesen _Idioten_.)

Am letzten Ferientag saß ich alleine in der Küche und überflog meine Notizen für Verwandlung. Wenn man mich gefragt hätte, hätte ich geschworen, dass ich das aus Langeweile tat, aber die Wahrheit war, dass ich Ablenkung brauchte. Ich hatte Harry, Ron und Hermine seit fast einem halben Jahr nicht gesehen, so lange wie noch nie zuvor und weil Ferien waren und es Feiertage gab, fühlte ich mich besonders alleine.

Das Radio im Regal war auf sehr leise gestellt und spielte irgendein Lied, aber ich hörte ihm nicht zu. Stattdessen hörte ich, wie meine Eltern die Treppe runter kamen.

"Molly, es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit", sagte Dad, bevor ich ihn sah. "Im Moment sind wir sicher, aber ich weiß nicht, wie lange sie uns noch tolerieren. Du weißt, dass wir Blutsverräter sind."

"Ich weiß, Arthur". sagte sie sanft. "Aber das ist unser Haus ... und der arme Ronnie ... Er wird nicht wissen, wo wir sind. Ich wünschte nur, er würde uns eine Nachricht schicken ..."

Sie kamen in die Küche und sahen mich an. Dad lächelte sanft und berührte meine Schulter. Er küsste Mum zum Abschied, verließ das Haus und disapparierte mit einem Knall.

"Es tut mir Leid, dass du das hören musstest", sagte Mum, setzte sich mir gegenüber und nahm meine Hand in ihre. "Es ist nicht mein Wunsch, dass meine Kinder mit so viel belastet werden."

"Es ist zu spät dafür, Mum", erwiderte ich und schloss mit meiner freien Hand mein Buch für Verwandlung. "Niemand von uns ist wirklich sicher, oder?"

"Du würdest es sein, wenn du nicht so viel Unfug in Hogwarts treiben würdest", erwiderte sie und schaute mich mit ihrem bekannten Blick an. "Ich will nicht sehen, dass du verletzt wirst."

Ich war froh, dass die Zwillinge meine Sorgen heruntergespielt hatten. Ich wagte es nicht, ihr zu erzählen, wie schlimm es wirklich war. Wenn sie es gewusst hätte, dann hätte sie nicht zugelassen, dass ich zurückkehrte und ich _musste_ zurück kommen. Es war der einzige Ort, an dem ich etwas verändern konnte.

"Weißt du, Mum", sagte ich in einem Versuch, das Thema zu wechseln, "dass Professor Slughorn erwähnt hat, dass du mal eine ziemlich gute Duellantin gewesen bist?"

Sie setzte sich anders hin und versuchte den Stolz in ihrer Haltung zu verbergen. "Ja, deine Mutter ist nicht nur gut darin, Siruptorte zu machen." Sie lächelte schüchtern. "Aber wenn man sieben Kinder hat, dann hat man nicht besonders viel Zeit dazu, sich zu duellieren."

"Mum, du hast Fred und George großgezogen."

Mum lachte. "Ja, das hab ich wohl."

Das Radio knisterte. Obwohl wir ein neues brauchten, hörte ich immer noch trotz des Rauschens. "... keine neuen Nachrichten über Harry Potters Ergreifung wegen dessen Vernehmung. Wenn jemand Informationen über sein Verbleiben hat, dann ist er dazu aufgefordert, das Ministerium zu kontaktieren ..."

Ich musste besorgt ausgesehen haben, als das Rauschen wieder lauter wurde, weil Mum meine Hand nahm. "Ich bin stolz auf dich, Ginny. Es gibt nicht viele Mädchen in deinem Alter, die so lange auf jemanden warten würden. Harry ist ein glücklicher Mann. Ich persönlich kann es gar nicht erwarten, zu sehen, wie du das Diadem von Tantchen Muriel trägst."

Ich schaute sie überrascht an, perplex, weil sie so etwas vorschlug. "Du weißt schon, dass du gerade angedeutet hast, dass es für dich okay wäre, wenn Harry und ich heiraten würden." Ich rückte näher zu ihr und flüsterte: "Wer sind Sie und was haben Sie mit meiner Mutter gemacht?"

"Welche Mutter wäre nicht damit einverstanden, wenn ihre Tochter Harry Potter heiraten würde?", fragte sie. "Er hat bewiesen, dass er mehr als angemessen ist. Natürlich müsst ihr warten, bis du mit der Schule fertig bist."

Ich konnte nicht an solche Sachen denken. Alles, über das ich mir Sorgen machen konnte, war Harrys sichere Rückkehr zu uns allen. Er würde erst diesen Krieg gewinnen und dann konnten wir wieder zusammen kommen und uns über eine Hochzeit Gedanken machen. Ich seufzte. "Es ist schwer, Mum. Er wollte, dass ich sicher bin, aber das bin ich nicht."

Mum stimmte mir zu. "Ich weiß, dass James niemals wirklich die Chance hatte, Harry großzuziehen, aber wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde ich schwören, dass er ihn selbst erzogen hat."

"Was meinst du?"

Sie streichelte mein Haar. "Die Potter-Männer und ihre Vorliebe für Rothaarige, zum Beispiel. Ihre große Loyalität zu ihren Freunden, ihre Leidenschaft für Leute, die sie lieben, ihre Versuche, die Frauen in ihrem Leben zu beschützen ..."

"Hat James auch versucht, Lily zu beschützen, so wie Harry versucht, mich zu beschützen?"

Mum nickte. "Gleich nach ihrem Abschluss sind sie in den Orden eingetreten. Nach einem Zusammenstoß mit Du-weißt-schon-wem und seinen Todessern war James wie ein Held, aber auch ein neues Ziel für den Dunklen Lord. James hat sich von ihr getrennt, um sie zu schützen."

Ich fühlte mich plötzlich verbundener mit Lily als jemals zuvor. "Aber sie war nicht sicher.", sagte ich und dachte an die Gemeinsamkeiten, die ich mit Harrys Mutter hatte.

Mum beäugte mich genau und verstand, wie ich ihre Worte interpretiert hatte. "Harrys und deine Situation ist nicht die gleiche wie die von James und Lily.", sagte sie. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. "James wurde nach zwei Wochen wieder vernünftig."

Sie hatte Recht. Es war anders, aber trotzdem so ähnlich.

"Remus hat erwähnt, dass er ein paar von ihren Sachen hier gelassen hat.", sagte Mum und erwog einen Gedanken. "Warum holst du die Kiste nicht? Ich würde sie gerne sehen."

Ich eilte auf den Dachboden und hörte, wie der Ghul in Rons Zimmer stöhnte, als ich daran vorbei kam. Ich erspähte die Kiste schnell und hob sie hoch. Weniger als fünf Minuten später saß ich wieder am Tisch.

Mum nahm sich das Jahrbuch, das ganz oben lag und blätterte es durch. Manche Seiten besah sie sich genauer und lächelte. Sie machte manchmal ein trauriges und manchmal ein glückliches Geräusch und wischte die Tränen weg, die sich in ihren Augen gebildet hatten.

Ich holte alle Bücher heraus und stapelte sie auf dem Tisch. Als ich unten in der Kiste ankam, sah ich ein Buch, dass ich beim ersten Mal übersehen hatte. Es war kleiner als die anderen und nicht so dick, schwarz, und es fühlte sich so an, als ob es in Drachenhaut eingebunden war. Auf der vorderen Seite schimmerten die grünen Buchstaben _"Das Tagebuch von Lily A. Evans"._

Ich zögerte, weil ich Tagebücher hasste. Sie machen mich immer noch nervös und bin mir sicher, dass mir angesichts meiner Geschichte niemand einen Vorwurf machen konnte. Ich schüttelte das Gefühl ab und schlug das Buch bei seinem ersten Eintrag auf.

_James hat sich seit dem Kampf merkwürdig verhalten. Ich habe gedacht, dass es vielleicht das Trauma war, weil er jemanden töten musste, aber das war es nicht. Er war wegen mir besorgt. Er war besorgt, weil ich vielleicht durch diese Lobhudelei eine Zielscheibe werden würde. Ich hätte es kommen sehen sollen._

_Er hat gesagt, dass er nicht damit leben könnte, wenn ich sterben würde, weil sie versuchen würden, durch mich an ihn heran zu kommen. Er hat gesagt, dass er es nicht ertragen könnte, mich so zu verlieren, deshalb macht er stattdessen mit mir Schluss und verliert mich auf eine völlig andere Art und Weise. Ich hab den Mund gehalten, obwohl er nicht Recht hat. Ich bin nicht sicher, aber wer ist das schon?_

_Ich hatte noch nicht den Mut, allen zu sagen, dass die Hochzeit abgesagt worden ist. Es ging mir schrecklich. Ich habe nichts gegessen. Ich habe nicht geschlafen. Wir haben einmal gesagt, dass wir nicht ohne einander leben können und genauso fühle ich mich jetzt auch und ich bin mir sicher, dass es ihm nicht anders geht._

_Ich werde darauf warten, dass er irgendwann damit fertig ist, edelmütig zu sein und zu mir zurück kommt._

Ich hörte an diesem Punkt damit auf zu lesen. Tränen liefen mir die Wangen herunter. Ich wollte so sehr mit Lily sprechen, diese Frau treffen, die meine Schwiegermutter gewesen wäre, mit der ich vielleicht lange aufgeblieben wäre, redend, lachend, heißen Tee oder Kakao trinkend. Ich wollte sie wissen lassen, dass ich verstand, wie sie sich fühlte und dann hätten wir mit uns schimpfen können, weil wir in die Potter-Jungen verliebt waren.

"Sie waren schon verlobt", flüsterte ich.

Mum schaute auf und bemerkte das Tagebuch. Sie nickte. "Aber wie ich schon gesagt habe, James wurde zwei Wochen später wider vernünftig und noch zwei Wochen später waren sie verheiratet." Sie fragte mich, ob sie sich das Tagebuch anschauen konnte, bevor ich weiterlas und ich gab es ihr.

Wenn Lily noch am Leben wäre, wenn James noch am Leben wäre, dann würde Harry jetzt nicht sein Leben riskieren. Wenn ... wenn Voldemort tot wäre, dann könnten alle diese Leute endlich befreit werden. Die Toten könnten in Frieden ruhen. Die Lebenden könnten ihr Leben haben.

Mum gab mir das Tagebuch zurück. "Ich hab mir gedacht, dass es eins von denen ist", sagte sie. "An bestimmten Punkten kann man sich wirklich eine Erinnerung ansehen, die Lily auf den Seiten hinzugefügt hat. Es ist einem Denkarium sehr ähnlich."

Ich blätterte auf die zweite Seite, auf der stand: _"Der Tag, an dem Lily und James sich verliebt haben."_ Es war kein langer Eintrag, nur ein paar Sätze und ein kleines Quadrat am Ende der Seite.

_Ich benutze normalerweise diese Erinnerung, um meinen Patronus herauf zu beschwören, aber Mad-Eye hat mich letzte Nacht vor den Dementoren retten müssen. Ich kann diese glückliche Erinnerung anscheinend nicht finden, wenn man mir so weh tut._

Das Quadrat leuchtete auf und zeigte einen Ort im Winter, fast so, als würde ich fernsehen. Mum lächelte mich an, als ich die Seite näher an meinen Augen hielt, um besser sehen zu können, und bevor ich es realisierte, fiel ich vorwärts durch den Rahmen, schneller und schneller, in einem Wirbelsturm voller Farben und Schatten.

Ich fiel schnell und hart auf den Boden, aber fühlte keinen Schmerz. Der Schnee war an meinem ganzen Körper, aber ich fühlte mich weder kalt noch nass. Es war merkwürdig, in der Erinnerung von jemand anderem zu sein, aber sehr interessant. Ich sah mich um. Ich stand auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts, genau neben dem See, direkt unter meinem Lieblingsbaum. Er war allerdings merklich kleiner.

"Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass du mich dazu überredet hast, Potter. Es ist eiskalt hier draußen."

"Wo ist dein Sinn für Abenteuer, Evans?"

Ich drehte mich um und sah, wie James und Lily auf mich zukamen. Lily war umwerfend. Ihr rotes Haar ging ihr bis über die Schultern und ihre grünen Augen glitzerten, als die Wintersonne auf sie fiel. James war gutaussehend und es war offensichtlich, woher Harry sein gutes Aussehen hatte. Ich grinste, als ich sah, dass James' Haar an genau der gleichen Stelle wie Harrys unordentlich war.

Lily fröstelte. Sie zögerte, als James seinen Mantel auszog und ihn ihr anbot. Er verdrehte die Augen, trat hinter sie und legte ihr den Mantel um die Schultern, während seine Hand leicht über ihren Nacken fuhr. Sie fröstelte erneut, diesmal durch seine Berührung. Ich gab zu, dass es ihr ziemlich gut gelang, so zu tun, als ob es ihr keinen Spaß machte.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und runzelte die Stirn, während sie sich in den Mantel kuschelte. "Ich verstehe es nicht, Potter. Letztes Jahr warst du ein arroganter Widerling. Dieses Jahr bist du tatsächlich ..."

"Charmant?", sagte James grinsend.

"Ich wollte eigentlich nett sagen, aber charmant ginge wahrscheinlich auch.", sagte sie. Kalter Wind schüttelte den Baum und Schnee fiel von den Ästen. Lily kräuselte die Nase, als die Flocken ihr Gesicht trafen, aber weil ihre Hände in den Mantel gewickelt waren, hatte sie keine Möglichkeit, sie wegzuwischen.

James' Reaktion war fast automatisch. Seine Hände waren da und wischten die kleinen Wasserkristalle von ihren Wangen.

"Mary hat mit mir geschimpft, weil ich heute mit dir gegangen bin", sagte Lily.

"Komm schon", erwiderte James und hielt seine Hände fragend hoch. "Bin ich _wirklich_ so schlimm?"

Lily zuckte mit den Schultern. "In der letzten Zeit nicht."

Diese Antwort schien ihn zu erfreuen. Er kam dem Mädchen näher, war aber immer noch sehr zögernd darin, einen Schritt zu machen. Lily spannte sich an und ich vermutete, dass er früher versucht hatte, ohne ihre Erlaubnis einen Arm um sie zu legen. Sie sah beeindruckt aus, weil er es nicht tat.

"Du hast mir heute so viel erzählt", sagte Lily mit einem koketten Ausdruck in ihren Augen. "Hast du versucht, mich zu beeindrucken?"

James zuckte mit den Schultern schüttelte aber letztendlich den Kopf. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, zeigte Lily auf etwas und schrie.

"James, sieh mal!"

Er war für eine Sekunde lang erstaunt, weil sie seinen Vornamen benutzt hatte. Sie hatte ihn anscheinend noch nie benutzt. Sie sagte ihm erneut, dass er sich etwas anschauen sollte und dieses Mal tat er es auch. Er sah zu einer Gruppe von Hirschen, die vielleicht im Wald herumgewandert waren. Warum sie auch da waren, die Szene sah sehr friedlich aus.

Die vier Tiere liefen anmutig zwanzig Meter von dem Paar entfernt über den Boden und stoppten alle paar Meter, um nach einem Geräusch Ausschau zu halten, das sie gehört hatten. Da war ein Hirsch, dessen Geweih majestätisch war. Da war eine Hirschkuh, die so ruhig wirkte, fast so, als ob sie über den Schnee schweben würde. Hinter ihnen liefen zwei Kitze, die nebeneinander gingen.

Ich war verloren in der Schönheit dieser Tiere. Es war beruhigend, fast schon romantisch. Als ich mich wieder zu Lily und James umwandte, standen sie näher beieinander, ihre Hände waren ineinander verschränkt, aber sie schienen es nicht zu bemerken. Ich lächelte. Ich wurde Zeuge von der Erschaffung von Harrys Eltern.

Lily schaute schließlich nach unten und bemerkte ihre Hände. Sie wurde dunkelrot. James bemerkte es ebenfalls und versuchte, seine Hand zurück zu ziehen und sich für seine Unhöflichkeit zu entschuldigen, aber Lily hielt ihn fest. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich merklich verändert. Sie schaute in seine Augen und befeuchtete ihre Lippen.

James lehnte sich näher zu ihr und sie küssten sich, wie es schien, zum ersten Mal. Es dauerte nicht lange und es war nicht unangenehm, ihnen zuzusehen. James zog sich mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck. Wie lange war er diesem Mädchen schon nachgelaufen?

"Du bist immer der Hirsch gewesen, der nach seiner Hirschkuh gesucht hat", flüsterte Lily. "Du hast sie endlich gefunden." Sie zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn erneut.

Die Szene verschwamm und ich wurde von Hogwarts wieder in meine Küche gezogen. Mum war damit beschäftigt, sich ein weiteres Jahrbuch anzusehen. Ich setzte mich wieder auf meinen Stuhl, presste das Tagebuch an meine Brust und dachte darüber nach, was ich gesehen hatte.

Ich schaute wieder auf die Seite und las das Wort "_Patronus"_. Falls diese Szene ein Hinweis darauf war, was ihr Patronus war, dann würde ich sagen, dass es eine Hirschkuh war. Ich dachte sofort an den Abend im Oktober, als jemand eine Hirschkuh geschickt hatte, um mich, Coote und Peakes zu retten.

"Mum", sagte ich leise und sie sah auf, "Was hatte Lily für einen Patronus?"

"Eine wunderschöne silberne Hirschkuh", antwortete sie und bestätigte meine Vermutungen. "Niemand hat ihn so heraufbeschworen wie Lily ... außer vielleicht Dumbledore ... warum? Stimmt was nicht?"

Mein Herz hörte kurz auf zu schlagen und ich versuchte Worte zu finden, die es erklärten. Meine Gedanken waren nicht so bescheuert wie meine Worte. Ich hatte so viele Gedanken und zog Dinge in Erwägung, die unmöglich waren, meistens, dass Lily immer noch am Leben war, aber das war lächerlich.

"Mum ...", sagte ich und erzählte ihr von dem Abend im Oktober. Sie reagierte glücklicherweise nicht über, als ich ihr von den Dementoren erzählte. "Was bedeutet das?"

"Bist du sicher, dass du sie nicht mit einem anderen Tier verwechselt hast?"

"Es war eine Hirschkuh", sagte ich sicher. "Hat jemand anders im Orden eine Hirschkuh?"

Es gab eine unglaublich laute Explosion, die unsere Unterhaltung unterbrach und die von den Hügeln um uns herum widerhallte. Der Fuchsbau wankte mit ohrenbetäubendem Gebrüll. Für eine Sekunde lang dachte ich, dass wir angegriffen wurden. Mum schnappte mich und zog ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Schürze. Sie hielt ihn hoch und wartete auf merkwürdige Bewegungen.

"Entweder ist Ron nach Hause gekommen und hat gerülpst", sagte Fred von der Treppe aus, "oder jemand hat sich dem Ministerium gegenüber ungezogen verhalten." Er und George kamen mit gezogenen Zauberstäben in die Küche.

"Es hat geklungen, als käme es von den Lovegoods.", sagte Mum und schaute aus dem Fenster.

"Wir kümmern uns drum", sagten George und Fred zusammen, verließen das Zimmer und disapparierten.

Ich beruhigte mich sehr und begann damit, die Bücher wieder in die Kiste zu legen, während ich mir dachte, dass Harry und ich James und Lilys' Besitztümer durchsuchen könnten und das noch etwas wäre, was wir zusammen tun könnten, wenn er zu mir zurückkam. Ich legte das Tagebuch wieder zu den Jahrbüchern und dachte an den Patronus, der mich gerettet hatte.

Mehrere Minuten später spazierten Fred und George wieder zurück in die Küche. Ich schaute sie informationsbegierig an. "Was ist passiert?", fragte ich.

"Eine weitere Frage über das Mysterium Harry Potter", sagte Fred.

George warf mir eine Ausgabe des _Klitterers _zu und ich fing sie. Auf der Titelseite warf Harrys Gesicht zu sehen, die Überschrift _"Unerwünschter Nummer Eins"_ und eine Erwähnung der Belohnung.

"Wir haben gesehen, wie Travers und Selwyn den alten Xeno mitgenommen haben", sagte George.

"Sieht so aus, als hätten unsere kleinen Freunde die Lovegoods besucht.", sagte Fred.

Harry, Ron und Hermine waren in der Gegend gewesen? Ich schaute aus dem Fenster zu dem Hof der Lovegoods und runzelte die Stirn, als ich erkannte, wie nah ich Harry zum ersten Mal seit Monaten gewesen war. Ich schloss meine Augen und dachte daran, ihn zu umarmen.

"Warum waren sie dort?", fragte ich.

Fred zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht haben sie das über Luna herausgefunden und wollten Xeno helfen ..."

"... aber es hat sich so angehört, als hätte Xeno das Ministerium sofort gewarnt, als Harry dort angekommen ist", fügte George hinzu.

Ich hatte gemischte Gefühle. Luna hatte es verdient, gerettet zu werden, aber auf Kosten anderer? In was für einem moralischen Dilemma hatte Mr Lovegood sein müssen! Was hätte ich an seiner Stelle getan?

Ich kehrte am nächsten Tag nach Hogwarts zurück. Obwohl ich ein paar Puzzlestücke zusammen gesetzt hatte: R.A.B., Umbridge und das Medaillon, Gryffindors Schwert, mehr als zwei Horkruxe ... hatte ich noch mehr Fragen, die das Mysterium Harry Potter betrafen, mehr Fragen als ich beantworten konnte.

Was _genau_ waren Horkruxe und wie viele musste Harry noch finden? Warum war das Trio bei den Lovegoods gewesen? Wer hatte den Hirschkuhpatronus heraufbeschworen? Warum bestrafte Snape uns nicht so wie die Carrows? Was würde im neuen Jahr passieren, wenn wir aus den Weihnachtsferien zurückkehrten? Was für neuen Schrecken würden wir in Hogwarts vorfinden?

Nur ein paar Leute konnten diese Fragen beantworten und ich wusste nicht, wo sie waren. Ich schaute erneut aus dem Fenster auf den letzten Ort, an dem sie sein würden, seufzte und fragte die Luft: "Wo bist du, Harry?"

**TBC ...**

* * *

**Ü/N: **Frohe Weihnachten!

Heute etwas später, aber ihr versteht sicher, dass ich den Tag über keine Zeit hatte. Passend zu Weihnachten poste ich den Kapitelteil, der zu Weihnachten spielt, auch wenn der alles andere als fröhlich ist. Aber er hat nette Teile, wie zum Bespiel Lily und James.

Ich wünsche euch noch ein schönes Fest und hoffe, dass ihr mir zu Weihnachten ein kleines Review schenkt. Morgen geht es dann mit dem nächsten Kapitel **Enträtselte Rätsel** weiter.


	57. 25 Dezember: Enträtselte Rätel I

**25. Dezember: Enträtselte Rätsel**

Das Quidditchfeld war dunkel, Schatten tanzten über die leeren Sitzplätze. Dichter Rauch stieg in den Himmel auf und machte aus dem dunkeln Blau Schwarz.

Die kalte Luft im Januar wurde von der Hitze des Infernos überlagert. Das Feuer loderte in der Mitte des Quiddtichfeldes auf. Die Augen des Bösen an der Schule reflektierten das Rot und Orange und zeigten die Hölle, aus der sie kamen.

Hunderte von Schülern standen um das Lagerfeuer herum. Sie wurden gezwungen, anwesend zu sein und trugen mehrere Bücher, die bald ein feuriges Ende finden würden. Es war nicht nötig zu raten, welche Bücher dem Feuer zum Opfer fallen würden. Am vorigen Tag wurde eine Liste mit Büchern veröffentlicht, die verbrannt werden sollten.

_"Dunkle Kräfte. Ein Kurs zur Selbstverteidigung" von Quentin Trimble_

_"Geschichte der Zauberei" von Bathilda Bagshot_

_"Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts" von Victor Vanholder_

_"Häusliches Leben und gesellschaftliche Sitten britischer Muggel" von Wilhelm Wigworthy_

_"Studien über Muggel" von Charity Burbage_

_"Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten" von Kennilworthy Whisp_

Sie hatten entschieden, dass jedes Buch, dass die jungen Gedanken verderben könnte, aus dem Lehrplan gestrichen und aus der Schule verbannt wird. Nicht einmal die Bibliothek war sicher. Madam Pince säuberte sie entsetzt. Wenn Hermine hier gewesen wäre, hätte sie einen Herzinfarkt gehabt.

Eine Armee von zwanzig Leuten, die nach dem Zauberer benannt worden war, der uns immer beschützt hatte, stand zusammen unter der Tribüne und schaute dem Geschehen zu. Wir waren eine weniger, die Einzige von uns, die vom Feind gefangen gehalten wurde und für die Handlungen ihres Vaters bezahlte.

Ich schaute zu dem Mann, der mein Anführer geworden war. Licht flackerte über sein ernstes Gesicht, als er in das Feuer starrte und Flammen loderten auch in seinen Augen auf. Sie hatten vielleicht wirklich ein Feuer auf diesem Feld gelegt, aber sie hatten nicht mit dem gerechnet, das in diesem Mann brannte. Sie hatten ihm sein Herz genommen, als sie ihm Luna genommen hatten.

Amycus und Alecto schrien der Reihe der Schüler, die Bücher in die Flammen warfen, Anweisungen zu. Die Todesser sahen eher wie Monster als wie Menschen aus, als sie feierten, wie Pro-Muggel-Literatur und Propaganda zerstört wurde.

Neville drehte sich zu uns um, deutete mit seinem Kopf auf das Feld und sagte: "Na los." Seine Stimme war entfernt und die Funken, die ich bewunderte, waren nicht da. Er umklammerte in seinen Händen ein Buch.

Neville trat aus den Schatten und einer nach dem anderen folgten wir ihm. Als die Menge uns bemerkte, blieben die Reihen stehen und jeder Schüler starrte uns in stiller Faszination an. Die Carrows hörten auf zu schreien und sahen zu, wie wir näher kamen.

Das Knistern des Feuers und unsere Schritte waren die einzigen Geräusche, die man hören konnte. Amycus lächelte breit, vielleicht weil er die Bücher bemerkt hatte, die wir trugen, und annahm, dass wir bei den Feierlichkeiten mitmachten.

Neville blieb mehrere Meter entfernt stehen und hielt sein Buch in ihre Richtung. Amycus hörte sofort auf zu lächeln, als Neville das Buch höher hielt und alle im näheren Umkreis es sehen konnten. Als der Todesser feixte, warf Neville das Buch in die Flammen. Und ohne ein Wort warf der Rest der Armee unsere Bücher für Dunkle Künste in das Feuer.

Wir bezahlten hart dafür, besonders Neville, und es war die letzte öffentliche Rebellion, die wir vor dem Endkampf veranstalteten.

Mehrere Tage später saß ich mit Peakes und Coote am Gryffindortisch beim Abendessen, wo jeder von uns seine Wunden der Peitschenhiebe pflegte und die Schmerzen von den Flüchen spürte.

Neville, der zur Einzelhaft und wahrscheinlich auch Folter heruntergeschickt worden war, kam in die Große Halle. Er sah schrecklich aus. Sein Umhang war zerrissen und sein Gesicht war blutverschmiert und zerschrammt. Er hatte immer noch diesen abwesenden Blick und suchte im Raum nach etwas. Er sah uns, suchte aber weiter. Ich stellte mir vor, wie er stundenlang alleine war, angekettet an den kalten Stein, mit keiner anderen Gesellschaft als der Frage, ob Luna in Sicherheit war oder nicht.

Ich wollte gerade aufstehen und ihn begrüßen, als Draco an ihm vorbeiging und Neville den Slytherin sah. Seine Augen leuchteten, er griff nach Dracos Umhang und schubste ihn gegen den Tisch. Geschirr und Essen fiel auf alle Seiten.

"Wo ist sie, du Arschloch?", zischte Neville und zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab direkt auf auf sein Gesicht, während die anderen Schüler einen Halbkreis bildeten. Nevilles Griff war noch nie so stark gewesen.

Draco starrte Neville an und forderte ihn mit seinem Blick auf, sich zu bewegen, sah mich dann aber hilfesuchend an. Doch statt ihm zu helfen, sprach ich mehrere Schutzzauber aus, als Lehrer und Slytherins sich auf den Weg machten, um die beiden zu trennen, um sie aufzuhalten und dann den Muffliato-Zauber, damit sie so laut sprechen konnten, wie sie wollten.

"Du bist genauso verrückt wie _sie!"_, zischte Draco. "Sie zwingen mich dazu, ihr Essen zu bringen, als ob ich ein gewöhnlicher Hauself wäre! Sie denkt, dass mir nicht scheißegal ist, was ein verdammter Schrumpfhörniger Schnarchgackler ist."

Neville lockerte seinen Griff und stellte Draco wieder auf seine Füße. "Es ... es geht ihr also gut?"

Draco zog ohne Vorwarnung seinen Zauberstab und fegte Neville von seinen Füßen. Er kam näher, beugte sich über ihn und sagte voller Verachtung: "Noch."

Die Rufe der Schüler wurden lauter, als Snape die Schutzzauber aufhob. Er ging direkt zu den beiden Jungen und schaute kalt von einem zum anderen. "Longbottom, ich hätte angenommen, dass Sie vorsichtiger sind. Haben Sie nicht eben erst die Kerker nach Ihrem Stunt am Montag verlassen?"

Neville stand wieder auf und hielt sich die Brust, wo Draco ihn getroffen hatte. "Ja, _Sir_."

"Sie werden heute Abend mit Weasley bei Hagrid nachsitzen.", sagte Snape. Als ich meinen Mund aufmachte, um zu widersprechen, schnitt er mir das Wort ab. "Haben Sie wirklich geglaubt, Sie hätten genug Macht, einen Schutzzauber heraufzubeschwören, den ich nicht aufheben kann?", fragte er voller Verachtung. "Und arrogant genug, um zu glauben, dass ich meinen eigenen Spruch nicht erkenne und ihn ebenfalls nicht aufheben kann?"

"Severus", sagte McGonagall und betrat den Halbkreis, "wenn Miss Weasley dafür bestraft wird, einen Mitschüler zu schützen, dann muss ich darauf bestehen, dass Mr Malfoy die selbe Bestrafung zuteil wird, weil er sich selbst geschützt hat."

"Also schön. Das Essen ist beendet. Ihre Strafe beginnt ... jetzt." Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, sein Umhang flatterte hinter ihm und sein fettiges Haar wippte auf und ab.

Neville und ich unterhielten uns leise über Luna, als wir die Große Halle verließen, während Draco uns widerwillig folgte. "Geht's dir gut?", fragte ich Neville leise.

"Jetzt schon", sagte er und seine Abwesenheit verringerte sich langsam. "Ich hasse es, dass sie gefangen gehalten wird, aber zumindest geht es ihr gut."

Ich fühlte eine Hand auf meiner Schulter, die mich dazu zwang, mich umzudrehen, genau wie Neville. Draco starrte uns verärgert an. "Wisst ihr, was ich nicht verstehe?", fragte er und piekste Neville gewaltsam in die Brust. "Ich hab meinen Kopf riskiert, um euch zu helfen, aber ich kriege überhaupt keinen Respekt."

"Denkst du wirklich, dass du Respekt verdienst?", fragte Neville.

"Falls ihr es noch nicht bemerkt habt, ich halte mich an meinen Teil der Abmachung.", zischte Draco. Er kramte in seinen Hosentaschen herum und zog die Münze hervor, die ich ihm gegeben hatte. "Die Carrows würden liebend gerne wissen, wie eure heißgeliebte Armee kommuniziert. Ich hätte es ihnen spielendleicht sagen können."

"Du hast ihm eine Münze gegeben?", fragte Neville entgeistert.

Ich ignorierte ihn. "Worauf willst du hinaus, Malfoy?"

"Ich will darauf hinaus, dass ihr mich nicht zusammenschlagen müsst, um eure verdammten Informationen zu bekommen. Lasst eure schmutzigen Blutverräterfinger von mir."

"Schmutzige Blutsverräter", wiederholte ich und betonte jedes Wort mit Nachdruck. "Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung, oder?" Ich bemitleidete den Kerl fast.

Draco presste die Zähne zusammen und kräuselte seine Lippen. "Die Dinge sind vielleicht in deiner Welt Schwarz und Weiß, Weasley, aber ich lebe in einer grauen. Ich bin nicht sicher, was du erwartest, was ich tun soll. Soll ich anfangen, die Farben von Gryffindor zu tragen? Ein Spruchband für den Auserwählten machen? Keine Chance."

Ich wollte etwas sagen, aber Neville war schneller. "Dieses Mädchen, das du verrückt nennst, ich liebe sie. Das Mädchen, das du Schlammblut nennst, ich liebe sie. Dieses Mädchen hier -", er zeigte auf mich, "das du Blutsverräterin nennst, ich liebe sie. Die Liste geht weiter, Malfoy, die Liste der Leute, die ich liebe. Du-weißt-schon-wer bringt ihre Leben in Gefahr und die einzige Möglichkeit, dass sie sicher sind, ist, dass er gestürzt wird. Wenn du deine Familie so sehr liebst wie du sagst, dann ist dein weiterer Weg offensichtlich."

Draco runzelte die Stirn, sein Kopf zitterte vor Wut. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich um, ging und ignorierte komplett die Tatsache, dass er beim Nachsitzen sein sollte.

"Das lief ja gut", murmelte ich und beobachtete, wie Draco um die Ecke ging. Ich holte Neville ein. "Nur damit du es weißt, seine Münze kann nur mit meiner kommunizieren."

"Gut", erwiderte Neville und sah erleichtert aus. "Aber wenn er uns verrät ..."

"Ich glaube, dass es Hoffnung für ihn gibt", sagte ich und erzählte ihm, wie Draco sich bei jedem unserer Treffen verhalten hat und dass er kurz davor gewesen war, zuzugeben, dass er wollte, dass Voldemort besiegt wurde. "Er hätte dir weismachen können, dass Luna tot ist, als du ihn auf den Tisch geschmissen hast, aber er hat es dir trotzdem gesagt."

Neville dachte darüber nach. "Er sieht aus, als würde es ihm wehtun, nur darüber nachzudenken, uns zu helfen. Ich hoffe nur, dass er eine Seite wählt, wenn die Zeit kommt und es wirklich etwas bedeutet."

Bei Hagrid angekommen klopften wir an die Tür, aber wir bekamen keine Antwort. Drinnen war es ganz dunkel und die Tür war verschlossen. Hagrid war wohl nicht darüber informiert worden, dass wir zur Bestrafung hier herunter gekommen waren.

"Glaubst du, dass er schon in den Wald gegangen ist?", fragte Neville, der abgekämpft zum Wald sah. "Kannst du dich daran erinnern, wer heute mit ihm mitgehen sollte?"

"Anthony und Terry", erwiderte ich.

Man konnte ein tiefes Stöhnen vom Wald her hören. Ich schaute auf den Schatten der Bäume und zurück zu Neville, während ich mich fragte, ob wir nachschauen sollten oder nicht.

Neville zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es ist verboten ..."

Ich lachte und sagte: "Wann haben wir uns dieses Schuljahr an die Regeln gehalten?" Ich zog ihn am Ärmel. "Komm schon, bist du nicht neugierig?"

Als wir uns dem Wald näherten, hörten wir das Stöhnen erneut. Wir standen am Waldrand, als die Sonne unterging. Der Wald war dunkel und wir betraten die Dunkelheit. Wir machten Licht mit unseren Zauberstäben, um zu sehen, wo wir hintraten.

Wir riefen nach Hagrid, als wir herumwanderten. Wir gelangten immer tiefer in den Wald hinein. Das Blattwerk war dicht und es war so gruselig, dass unsere Sinne noch gestärkter waren als sonst. Der Klang von Hufen vor uns sagte uns, dass mindestens ein Zentaur da war.

"Zeigt euch!", rief eine Stimme.

Neville und ich krochen langsam durch das Blattwerk und betraten die Lichtung. Das schwache Licht der untergehenden Sonne zeigte uns die große Figur des Zentaurs. Sein Bogen war gespannt und ein Pfeil zeigte auf mein Herz. Ich hielt meine Hände hoch, um zu zeigen, dass ich ihm nichts tun wollte.

"Ich habe den anderen gesagt, dass sie ihre Gesichter hier nicht zeigen sollen.", sagte der Zentaur. "Also schicken sie stattdessen andere? Glaubt ihr, dass meine Rasse so unintelligent ist, dass wir nicht zutiefst beleidigt sind?"

"Nein, Sir.", sagte Neville. Seine Hände waren ebenfalls erhoben. "Wir haben ein Stöhnen gehört. Wir wollten nur nachsehen."

Der Zentaur hob seinen Bogen leicht an. "Vielleicht habt ihr gedacht, dass die Zentauren die Hilfe von Zauberern brauchen", schrie er. "Dass wir uns nicht um unseren Wald kümmern können?"

Vom anderen Ende des Feldes kam ein weiterer Zentaur angaloppiert. "Ronan, der Eindringling wurde gefasst. Willst du ihn sehen oder wünschst du, dass wir ihn sofort beseitigen?"

Ronan ließ seinen Bogen sinken und nickte. "Ich kümmere mich um ihn, Bane. Sorg dafür, dass diese Eindringlinge gehen." Ronan legte Pfeil und Bogen in den Köcher und galoppierte davon.

Bane schaute uns verachtend an. Er zeigte in die Richtung, aus der wir gekommen waren und sagte: "Geht, Zauberer. Eure Rasse ist hier nicht willkommen. Freut euch, dass ihr nicht getötet worden seid."

Meine Neugier gewann die Oberhand. "Bane, Sir, wer war der Eindringling?" Ich dachte an Mitglieder der DA, die den Wald betreten hatten, um eine Allianz mit den Zentauren einzugehen. Ich hoffte, dass sie nicht erwischt und getötet worden waren.

Bane dachte über meine Frage nach und antwortete: "Es ist nicht wichtig, Kleine. Geht jetzt."

"Wie können Sie sie einfach umbringen?", schrie ich, obwohl ich wusste, dass ich gefährliches Terrain betrat. "Sie wollten einfach nur Ihre Hilfe haben."

"Unsere Hilfe haben?", brüllte Bane und stellte sich auf seine Hinterbeine. "Sie haben unseren Wald nicht auf der Suche nach Hilfe betreten. Sie kommen mit ihren Friedensideen hierher, nennen uns eine _menschenähnlich _intelligente Rasse und verlangen von uns, dass wir uns beim Ministerium registrieren! Du nennst das Hilfe?!"

Ich schaute von Neville zurück zu Bane und wurde mir meiner falschen Annahme bewusst. "Es tut mir Leid, Bane. Ich habe gedacht, dass es vielleicht Freunde von uns gewesen sind.", sagte ich leise. "Sie sagen, dass das Ministerium hier war?"

"Wir weigern uns, uns von ihren Gesetzen leiten zu lassen.", schrie Bane. "Und wir werden nicht bei eurer Sache mitmachen. Zentauren sind eine stolze Rasse und leben nicht mit eurer zusammen."

"Was werden Sie dann tun, wenn sie Sie holen werden?", fragte Neville laut.

"Wir werden kämpfen!", antwortete Bane. "Und sterben, wenn es notwendig ist."

"Dann werden Sie für nichts sterben!", schrie Neville. "Warum können Sie nicht erkennen, dass das nicht nur ein Krieg der Zauberer ist? Die Zauberer brauchen Ihre Hilfe und Sie lassen es zu, dass Ihnen Ihre selbstsüchtigen Ideale in die Quere kommen?"

Bane hatte seinen Bogen schnell gezogen, aber Neville zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab noch schneller auf den Zentaur.

"Du wagst es, deinen Zauberstab gegen mich zu richten?", sagte Bane.

"Sie wagen es, Ihren Bogen gegen mich zu richten?", fragte Neville. Schweiß tropfte von seiner Nasenspitze. Wenn er Angst hatte, dann zeigte er es nicht.

Bane starrte Neville lange an, seine Augen wanderten von seinem Gesicht zu seinem Zauberstab und wieder zurück. Ohne seinen Bogen oder seine Vorsicht sinken zu lassen, sagte er: "Du hast Mut bewiesen, der dein Alter weit übersteigt." Er zog die Saite auf seinem Bogen an. "Der Himmel hat eine große Verlagerung der Macht vorhergesagt. Für eine Seite kommt das Ende sehr nahe und sehr schnell. Wir Zentauren werden keine Seite wählen."

"Sie machen einen Fehler."

Bane hob seinen Bogen und schoss den Pfeil ab, der Nevilles Gesicht nur um haaresbreite verfehlte. "Wir machen keine Fehler." Er zeigte mit seinem Finger in die Richtung, aus der wir gekommen waren. "Geht."

**TBC ...**

**

* * *

Ü/N: **Einen schönen ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag euch allen. Ich hoffe, ihr habt viele Geschenke bekommen und euch auch über sie gefreut.

Ich möchte gerne **Valerie27**, **FAN85**, **pkab** und **Fabbian1991** dafür danken, dass sie mir so treu Reviews hinterlassen und noch dazu so lobende. Es freut mich immer zu hören, dass meine Arbeit nicht umsonst war und dass ich die Kapitel hier nicht umsonst poste. Also vielen Dank und weiterhin schöne Feiertage (hoffentlich!).


	58. 26 Dezember: Enträtselte Rätsel II

**26. Dezember: Enträtselte Rätsel**

Als die Wintermonate vergingen, stellten wir alle Aktivitäten ein, die die Aufmerksamkeit auf uns ziehen würden. Es wurden zu viele Leute verletzt. Wir hatten nicht mehr den Luxus, von Madam Pomfrey behandelt zu werden und unsere Möglichkeiten, etwas für die Verletzten zu tun, waren begrenzt. Seit unsere Aktivitäten geheimer waren, traten Sarah und Demelza der DA wieder bei, genau wie eine Handvoll anderer Schüler.

Wir agierten immer noch im Untergrund. Wir stahlen medizinische Dinge und halfen den Verwundeten heimlich so gut wir konnten. Wir trafen uns mit Schülern, die Beratungen und Überzeugungen brauchten. Wir sabotierten alle gefährlichen Zaubertränke, die wir gezwungenermaßen herstellen mussten.

Als der Februar begann, begannen auch unsere Apparierstunden. Mir wurde verboten, es zu lernen. Um genau zu sein, wurde es jedem Sechsklässler verboten, der mit mir oder Neville symphatisierte.

Da ich diese Freizeit hatte, verbrachte ich sie mit Angerona im Raum der Wünsche. Sie lernte schnell und konnte schon mich, Neville, Michael und mehrere andere ältere Mitglieder der DA entwaffnen. Ich hatte Ang letztendlich eine Münze gegeben, aber nur unter der Bedingung, dass sie sie nur benutzen durfte, wenn sie mich brauchte.

Nach einer sehr produktiven Stunde mit ihr, Simon und mehreren anderen Erstklässlern saßen wir in dem Raum und warteten auf die neueste Folge von _PotterWatch_. Unglücklicherweise konnten wir nur ein Rauschen hören.

"Du glaubst doch nicht, dass sie gefangen genommen wurden, oder?", fragte Lavender.

Es war natürlich möglich, aber Draco hatte mir diese Woche keine neuen Informationen gegeben, deshalb war ich davon überzeugt, dass es ihnen gut ging. "Vielleicht suchen sie nach einer neuen Unterkunft.", schlug ich vor.

Die Armee verließ enttäuscht den Raum. Bald waren nur noch Angerona, Neville und ich da. Neville saß entspannt auf einem der Sitzsäcke und sah aus, als würde er dösen.

"Gibt es bei deinen Nachforschungen was neues?", fragte Angerona mich.

Ich hatte nach den Weihnachtsferien wieder damit begonnen, nach Antworten zu suchen, aber die Wahrheit war, dass ich keine Antworten hatte finden können, zumindest keine konkreten. Ich richtete meinen Zauberstab auf die Tür und sprach den Muffliato-Spruch aus.

"Nicht wirklich", sagte ich und rief mehrere Bücher herbei. Ich legte sie alle vor mich und sagte: "Das einzige, was merkwürdig aussieht, ist, dass Snape und Lily so ausgesehen haben, als ob sie Freunde gewesen sind, als sie jünger waren."

Angerona schnappte sich ein Jahrbuch und schlug es bei einem der Lesezeichen auf. Die Seite zeigte Lily in ihrem ersten Schuljahr, die im Zaubertränkeklub neben Snape stand. Sie standen sehr nah beieinander und sahen aus, als ob sie gelacht hätten, kurz bevor die Aufnahme gemacht worden war. "Du hast Recht", sagte Angerona.

"Aber es hat nichts zu bedeuten", sagte ich und erklärte, dass es so aussah, als ob diese Freundschaft nach ihrem fünften Schuljahr verschwunden war. "Von ihrem fünften bis zu ihrem siebten Schuljahr gibt es keine Bilder mehr, die auch nur andeuten, dass die beiden sich kannten."

"Hat Harry nicht gesagt, dass Dumbledore Snape vertraut hat, weil er gesagt hat, dass es ihm Leid tut, dass sie gestorben ist?", fragte Angerona. "Glaubst du, dass er die Wahrheit gesagt hat?"

"Du nicht auch noch", stöhnte Neville, öffnete seine Augen und sah die Erstklässlerin an. "Es ist nicht mehr wichtig, was für eine Freundschaft Snape und Lily hatten. Snape ... hat ... Dumbledore ... umgebracht. Ende der Geschichte ..." Er stand auf und seufzte. "Wir sollten zurück gehen."

Angerona und ich standen auf und sammelten unsere Sachen zusammen. "Wie läuft es mit den anderen Nachforschungen?", flüsterte sie, als wir den Raum verließen.

Ich hatte niemandem von meinen Nachforschungen über die Horkruxe erzählt, aber sie war eine aufmerksame kleine Hexe und sie hatte sich wahrscheinlich zusammegereimt, dass ich nach zwei verschiedenen Dingen suchte. "Welche anderen Nachforschungen?", fragte ich unschuldig.

"Die, über die du nie sprichst", erwiderte sie. "Du müsstest nicht immer heimlich all diese Bücher über die Dunklen Künste durchsuchen, wenn du dein Schulbuch behalten hättest."

Ich blieb stehen. "Was hast du gesagt?"

Angerona blieb neben mir stehen und runzelte die Stirn. Sie wiederholte, was sie gesagt hatte.

Ich öffnete meinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber nichts kam heraus. Meine Augen weiteten sich und ich rief Neville zu: "Bring Ang in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich muss in den Ravenclawturm."

Es dauerte nicht lange, zu dem anderen Turm zu eilen. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass ich etwas so einfaches übersehen hatte. Alle Bücher, die Informationen über Horkruxe enthielten, hatte Dumbledore aus der Bücherei entfernt, außerdem hatte Hermine sie jetzt alle, soviel wusste ich, und egal wie viel Zeit ich damit verbrachte, die alte Sammlung zu durchsuchen, ich würde nichts finden.

Aber das war bei der _alten _Direktion dieser Schule gewesen. Der neuen Direktion in der Schule war es egal, welche dunklen Bücher in der Bibliothek waren ..._ oder welche dunkeln Bücher für den Unterricht verwendet wurden ..._

Ich hatte mein Buch über die Dunklen Künste aus Prinzip nicht aufgeschlagen, aber das war vielleicht ein Fehler gewesen und jetzt hatte ich nicht mal mehr eins, weil ich es ins Feuer geschmissen hatte. Aber es gab jemanden, der nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt hatte, sein Buch loszuwerden, weil er nicht mit uns dort gewesen war.

Ich hoffte, dass Lunas Buch noch in ihrem Schlafsaal war.

Ich erwischte Michael gerade, als er den Turm betrat und schlüpfte unbemerkt unter meinem Unhang herein. Ich eilte in Lunas Zimmer, zündete die Kerzen an und fing an zu suchen. Auf ihrem Nachttisch fand ich einen Stapel Bücher.

Ich griff nach ihnen und sah sie schnell durch, wobei ihr Zaubertrankbuch auf den Boden fiel. Verwandlung, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe ... _Dunkle Künste ..._ Ich schlug das Glossar am Ende des Buches auf und suchte nach dem Buchstaben "H" . Ich fuhr mit meinem Finger die Seite entlang und stoppte bei dem Wort, aus dem monatelang meine Nachforschungen bestanden hatten: _Horkrux_.

Meine Hände zitterten, als ich schnell die Seiten umblätterte, voller Angst, dass es verschwinden würde, wenn ich es nicht so schnell wie möglich fand und ich die Wahrheit nie herausfinden würde. Ich ignorierte die Schnitte, die mir das Papier zufügte und erreichte die Seite erleichtert.

Da war es, starrte mich an, endlich besiegt, endlich _gefunden_. Seit Januar letzten Jahres war es immer knapp außer Reichweite gewesen, außer Hörweite und jetzt, endlich, würde ich verstehen, warum das Trio gegangen war und warum ihre Pläne so geheim waren.

Ich las die Beschreibung und weinte. Tränen fielen auf das Buch und wellten die Seiten. Ich verstand vollkommen, warum _Gar böse Zauberey _sich geweigert hatte, auch nur eine Kurzbeschreibung über sie zu drucken.

Ich schaute mich in Lunas Spiegel an und legte eine Hand gegen das kühle Glas. Ein Teil von Voldemorts Seele war in mir gewesen. Mir wurde übel. Abscheu war in meinen Augen zu sehen, als ich beobachtete, wie meine Brust sich mit jedem Atemzug hob und senkte, während ich hoffte, dass nichts von dem schwarzen Zauberer zurückgeblieben war. Ich fühlte mich so schmutzig, selbst nach all den Jahren, in denen ich frei von ihm war.

Aber ich bin nicht frei, dachte ich. Sein Einfluss überall war immer noch deutlich zu sehen. Er hatte mehr als einen Horkrux erschaffen. Es war unmöglich, ihn zu töten. Er war unsterblich geworden. Die einzige Möglichkeit, von Voldemort befreit zu werden, lag in den Händen von den mutigsten Menschen, die ich je getroffen hatte.

Ich hob Lunas Zaubertrankbuch auf und ein Stück Papier fiel heraus. Ich beugte mich runter und hob es ebenfalls auf. Ich schaute mir neugierig das Foto an, das in Slughorns Sammelalbum gewesen war, das, das Lily und Snape in ihrem dritten Schuljahr zeigte. Es musste irgendwie in Lunas Buch gerutscht sein, als die Fotos aus dem Album gefallen waren. Ich steckte es in meine Tasche.

Es ist vielleicht nicht notwendig, das zu erwähnen, aber die Albträume waren in dieser Nacht schlimmer als jemals zuvor und ich verstand endlich, warum Dumbledore mir diese Information hatte vorenthalten wollen.

Die nächsten zwei Monate vergingen schnell. Die beiden gegnerischen Seiten waren ziemlich ruhig. So hatte ich viel Zeit, um nachzudenken. Ich sprach mit den Lehrern und dem Personal, aber niemand hatte eine Antwort auf mein Rätsel mit dem Patronus. Die einzige Person, von der ich glaubte, dass sie die Antwort vielleicht hatte, war Dumbledore, und ich wollte nicht schon wieder in die Höhle des Löwen marschieren.

Mehrere Tage vor Ostern nahm ich an meinem letzten Treffen mit der DA teil. Als ich den Raum verließ, sah ich, dass Draco an einer Statue lehnte und mich beobachtete.

"Verlaufen, Malfoy?", fragte ich.

Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf und schaute mich genervt an. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie du überlebst. Es hätte jeder hier stehen können."

"Machst du dir etwa Sorgen um mich?", fragte ich ungläubig.

Seine Lippe kräuselte sich, als er wegsah. "Nein", sagte er kühl. "Ich weiß etwas, das dich vielleicht interessieren wird." Er überprüfte den Korridor nervös. Er räusperte sich, bevor er fortfuhr. "Die Osterferien sind in zwei Tagen. Du solltest vielleicht die Augen offen halten." Er war dabei, zu gehen.

Ich griff nach seinen Arm und hielt ihn auf. "Nein, nicht gut genug", sagte ich. "Das letzte Mal, als du mir solche Informationen gegeben hast, hatte ich keine Ahnung, was du meinst und wir haben Luna verloren. Details, Malfoy."

Draco blickte finster drein, richtete sich auf und sein Blick bohrte sich in meine Augen.

"Es ist niemand hier, den du beeindrucken musst", sagte ich und deutete auf den leeren Korridor. Ich hielt meinen Umhang hoch. "Und ich bin alleine."

"Na schön", knurrte er. "Die Carrows haben die Schnauze voll von eurer Rebellion. Ich weiß nicht, was sie planen, aber es wird ziemlich hässlich werden. Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich abhauen."

"Ich gehe über Ostern nach Hause", erwiderte ich. "Aber ich werde die Information weiterleiten." Ich starrte ihn für ein paar unangenehme Sekunden an. Nachdenklich fragte ich: "Warum ist es für dich so schwer, das Richtige zu tun?"

"Das hatten wir schon", erwiderte Draco. "Was auch immer du für eine märchenhafte Fantasie über mich hast, in der es darum geht, dass ich plötzlich mein Gewissen entdecke, ist genau das ... _eine Fantasie._ Je schneller du das akzeptiert, desto weniger wirst du von mir enttäuscht sein."

"Ich glaube das nicht", sagte ich und warf mir den Umhang über die Schultern. "Ich denke, dass es Hoffnung für dich gibt und ich denke, dass du das auch weißt."

Draco war still und atmete tief ein. Er schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf, drehte sich um und verschwand in den dunklen Korridor. Ich zog mir den Umhang über den Kopf und verschwand in der Nacht.

Als ich am Eingang des Gryffindorturms ankam und gerade das Passwort sagen wollte, hörte ich, wie die Fette Dame mit einem Porträt sprach, das wir den Blauen Ritter nannten.

"Ich bin nicht sicher, was er wollte", sagte die Fette Dame.

"Du hättest ihn nicht hereinlassen sollen", sagte der Blaue Ritter.

"Er ist der Schulleiter!", erwiderte die Fette Dame. "Und er hatte das Passwort. In beiden Fällen muss ich ihm zuhören. Wir sind dazu verpflichtet, dem jetzigen Schulleiter zu gehorchen."

"Aber er hat uns alle schwören lassen, dass wir die Schüler beschützen, komme, was wolle", sagte der Blaue Ritter. "Sicherlich bedeutet das auch, dass wir sie vor _ihm_ schützen müssen. Er hat nicht gerade den Ruf, gnädig zu sein. Nach Dumbledore ..."

Die Fette Dame fing an zu schluchzen. "Erinnere mich nicht daran!", klagte sie. "Wenn er sie hier in ihrem Zimmer umbringt, dann werde ich mir nie vergeben, ihn heute Abend hereingelassen zu haben. Ginny ist eine meiner Lieblingsschülerinnen."

Ich unterdrückte ein Keuchen. Snape war in meinem Zimmer. Ich dachte, dass wir etwas Zeit hatten, um uns zu überlegen, was wir tun sollten. Ich dachte, dass ich Zeit hatte, um die anderen zu warnen. Aber warum wartete er auf mich?"

"Er war seit Jahren nicht hier oben, oder?", fuhr der Blaue Ritter fort, der keine Ahnung vor meinen besorgten Gefühlen hatte.

"Nicht seit fast zwei Jahrzehnten", sagte die Fette Dame. "Er hätte die ganze Nacht hier draußen auf sie gewartet, wenn sie nicht herausgekommen wäre, um ihn wegzuschicken."

"Er hat versucht, sich zu entschuldigen", sagte der Blaue Ritter.

"Es hat sich seit Monaten angebahnt, wenn nicht noch länger", erwiderte die Fette Dame. "Lily Evans war vielleicht eine versöhnliche junge Dame, aber selbst sie hat verstanden, welche Richtung Snape einschlagen würde."

Ich zog meinen Umhang aus und die Fette Dame keuchte. "Ginny!", rief sie.

"Käferaugen", murmelte ich, während ich über das eben gehörte nachdachte. Als sie nicht öffnete, wiederholte ich das Passwort lauter.

"Er wartet auf dich, Ginny. Ich kann nicht ..."

"Ich werde nicht in mein Zimmer gehen", sagte ich. "Ich komme gleich zurück. Ich muss nur Neville etwas geben. Bitte."

Die Fette Dame ließ mich widerwillig rein und ich rannte in Nevilles Zimmer. Ich rüttelte ihn wach. "Neville", zischte ich. "Wach auf!"

Neville setzte sich mit aufgerissenen Augen auf und umklammerte seinen Zauberstab. "Ginny?", fragte er groggy. "Was ist los?"

Ich erzählte ihm schnell, was Draco mir gesagt hatte und dass Snape in meinem Zimmer auf mich wartete. "Ich muss abhauen", sagte ich. "Wenn Harry hierher kommt, dann lass mir eine Nachricht zukommen. Kümmere dich um Angerona." Ich umarmte ihn fest und eilte aus dem Zimmer, während ich mich fragte, ob das ein Traum war.

Als ich vom Gryffindorturm wegrannte, fiel mir auf, dass ich keine Ahnung hatte, wo ich hinwollte. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich tun sollte. Konnte ich mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schloss entkommen? Konnte ich sicher zu meinem Haus gelangen? Konnte ich ...

Keine Überlegungen mehr. Ein Lichtstrahl schoss vor mir in die Wand und ein Stück der Mauer fiel auf den Boden. Ich bleib erstarrt stehen, schaute zur Seite und sah, wie Alecto Carrow mich anstarrte. Sie hob ihren Zauberstab, um noch einen Fluch auszusprechen und ich beschwor schnell ein Schutzschild herauf.

"Verdammtes Mädchen!", kreischte sie, als der Spruch zurückpralle und ihr Gesicht um Zentimeter verfehlte.

Ohne nachzudenken warf ich mir den Umhang über und rannte. Als ich um eine Ecke bog, spürte ich, wie einer der Sprüche den Saum des Umhangs zerriss und meine Wade verbrannte. Ich rannte schneller und spürte, wie warmes Blut an meinem Bein herunterlief. Ich blieb stehen, warf den Umhang ab und drehte mich zu der Ecke um, um die ich gerade gebogen war.

Mit erhobenem Zauberstab wartete ich darauf, dass Alecto mir folgte. Stattdessen fühlte ich mich innerlich kalt. Es fing in der Mitte meines Körpers an und breitete sich in alle Extremitäten aus. Ich hörte Tom Riddle in meinem Kopf und zitterte, als ich meinen Zauberstab auf die Dementoren richtete, die den Korridor betreten hatten.

Bevor ich die Beschwörung rufen konnte, kam etwas Silbernes daher. Eine silberne Hirschkuh, der gleiche Patronus, der mich vor Monaten gerettet hatte, verscheuchte die Kreaturen.

Ich drehte mich um und mein Zauberstab flog mir aus der Hand und landete mehrere Meter von mir entfernt. Alecto stand jetzt vor mir. Sie hatte offensichtlich die Abkürzung genommen, die ich nicht nehmen konnte. Ihr Zauberstab war direkt auf meine Brust gerichtet.

"Ich habe dich nicht töten wollen, Weasley", sagte sie ruhig. "Du würdest uns viel mehr als Geisel gegen deine Blutsverräterfamilie nützen. Nun ja ... Unfälle passieren ..." Sie lächelte, als sie sagte: "_Avada Ke-_"

Ich schloss meine Augen und wartete darauf, dass der Tod kam, aber er kam nicht. Stattdessen hörte ich, wie ein Körper zu Boden fiel und öffnete die Augen. Alecto lag geschockt auf dem Boden, ihr Zauberstab war in ihrer ausgestreckten Hand. Ich schaute mich nach meinem Retter um, aber niemand zeigte sich.

Ich hob meinen Zauberstab und meinen Umhang auf und rannte zu dem einen Ort, an dem ich dachte, sicher zu sein. Ich würde den Raum der Wünsche betreten, meine Gedanken sammeln, einen Plan machen und ihn durchziehen. Als ich näher an die Tür kam, warf mich ein andere Spruch fast von meinen Füßen.

"_Accio Umhang!"_, rief Amycus.

Ich umklammerte ihn und knallte in die Tür des Raumes. "Ich brauche einen Ort, an dem ich das verstecken kann", war der erste Gedanke, der mir kam. Die Tür flog auf und ich war in der Kathedrale des Gerümpels.

"Nicht das, was ich mir vorgestellt hatte", sagte ich laut. Aber es würde reichen müssen. Sicherlich würde Amycus diesen Ort nicht betreten können, aber als ich wieder zur Tür schaute, folgte er mir. Ich schoss einen Fluch auf ihn ab und sprintete den Gang entlang.

Er war mir dicht auf den Fersen und feuerte ständig Flüche ab, die mein Schildzauber aber abwehrte. Doch wie es das Glück so wollte, stolperte ich, fiel auf mein Gesicht und biss mir auf die Lippe. Ich rollte mich herum und setzte mich auf.

Amycus rannte nicht länger. Um genau zu sein, lag er auf dem Boden und sah aus wie seine Schwester mehrere Korridore entfernt.

Ich stellte mich auf und wartete darauf, dass ein weiterer Todesser auftauchen würde, vielleicht von der Wand des Gerümpels zu meiner Linken, wo mehrere heruntergekommen Besen lagen, oder zu meiner Rechten, wo eine merkwürdige Zusammenstellung einer Perrücke und eines Diadems auf einem Stapel Gerümpel war.

"Komm mit mir, schnell."

Aus Instinkt drehte ich mich um und sprach einen Schockzauber aus. In einem schwarzen Umhang fiel Severus Snape zu Boden. Sein fettiges Haar fiel ihm über die Schultern. Ich hatte gerade den Schulleiter geschockt, dabei hätte er mich leicht von hinten überwältigen können ...

War er derjenige, der mich beschützt hatte?

Ich griff in meine Tasche auf der Suche nach etwas, an dem ich meine Lippe abwischen konnte und zog das Foto heraus, das Snape und Lily in ihrem dritten Schuljahr zeigte, als sie Slughorns Auszeichnung gewonnen hatten. Ich lächelte leicht, drehte es um und schaute auf die Rückseite.

_Severus T. Snape_

_und_

_Lily A. Evans_

_Ehrenpreis der dritten Klasse_

Wie sehr hatten sich die Dinge seit damals geändert. Snape, der schlau aussehende Slytherin, der Lily mit einem unverzeihlichen Wort beschimpft hatte, lag mehrere Meter von mir entfernt, seine Loyalitäten immer fraglich. Lily, die wunderschöne Gryffindor, die sich nach zu vielen zweiten Chancen von Snape abgewandt hatte, lag hunderte von Kilometern entfernt unter der Erde, während ihre Liebe durch das Blut ihres Sohnes floss, zu dessen Schutz sie gestorben war.

_Severus T. Snape ... Lily A. Evans ..._

Ich ließ den eingerissenen Umhang fallen, als mir eine Verbindung auffiel, die ich schon vor langer Zeit hätte sehen sollen. Lilys zweiter Vorname und das Passwort, das wir letzten Oktober verwendet hatten ... es war das gleiche.

_Bestimmt ist das nur Zufall_, dachte ich. Die Freundschaft war seit Jahren vorbei. Ich eilte aus dem Raum. Ich musste mit Dumbledore sprechen. Er würde die Antworten haben.

Schatten flimmerten von den Fackeln her, tanzten an den Wänden und erzeugten Bilder, die nicht wirklich da waren. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und vergaß die Spielchen, die mein Kopf mit mir spielte. Ich war in Sicherheit. Die Carrows waren erfolgreich geschockt worden und ich dachte wirklich nicht mehr, dass Snape eine Bedrohung für mich war.

Ich blieb schwer schluckend am Eingang seines Büros stehen und starrte auf die Wasserspeier, die auf das Passwort warteten. Ich dachte an das letzte und sagte deutlich: "Autumn" und erwartete, dass der Eingang erschien, aber nichts passierte.

Enttäuscht zog ich das Foto wieder hervor und schaute mir die an. Ich drehte es wieder um, las erneut die Namen und schaute zurück zu den Wasserspeiern. Ich atmete tief durch und sagte: "Lily."

Ein Teil von mir erwartete, dass auch das nicht funktionierte, aber ein anderer Teil von mir wusste, dass die Tür sich öffnen würde. Ich steckte das Foto wieder weg und überlegte, was das zu bedeuten hatte, als ich durch den Eingang ging und die Treppe betrat. Stufe für Stufe ging ich hoch, erinnerte mich an den Schrecken, den ich vor so vielen Monaten empfunden hatte und dachte mir, dass er vielleicht gar nicht nötig gewesen war.

Vorsichtig betrat ich Snapes Büro mit erhobenem Zauberstab, nur für den Fall. Ich ließ meinen Blick über die Porträts schweifen und fand das eine, das ich hatte sehen wolle. Die Halbmondgläserbrille saß wie immer auf seiner bekannten gebrochenen Nase. Ich lächelte und rief nach Dumbledore.

Der ehemalige Schulleiter öffnete seine Augen und sie leuchteten auf. "Miss Weasley, wir müssen aufhören, uns so zu treffen", sagte er.

Ich lächelte breiter. "Hallo Professor. Ich wollte mit Ihnen sprechen."

"Oh?", fragte er. "Sie riskieren eine Bestrafung, nur um sich mit einem Porträt zu unterhalten?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste schüchtern. "Ich glaube, dass ich mit einem weiteren Nachsitzen bei Hagrid zurecht kommen werde."

Er zog seine Augenbrauen hoch und bedeutete mir, näher zu kommen. "Abgesehen von deiner blutigen Lippe siehst du sehr viel gefasster aus als beim letzten Mal, als du hier warst. Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass du dich mit bestimmten Situationen arrangiert hast?"

"Ja, Sir", erwiderte ich und stand nun genau vor ihm. "Ich habe nach sehr vielen Antworten gesucht."

"Ich nehme an, dass deine Suche erfolgreich war, sonst würdest du jetzt nicht hier sein", sagte er. "Verstehst du jetzt, warum ich es vorgezogen habe, dir nichts zu sagen?"

Ich nickte und schluckte. "Hat ..." Ich wollte seinen Namen so sehr sagen, um zu sagen, dass ich nicht eingeschüchtert war von ihm. Aber ich hatte keine Wahl, also fuhr ich fort: "... _er_ seine Seele wirklich mehr als einmal geteilt?"

Dumbledore schob seine Brille die Nase herauf. "Sechs Mal. Sieben verschiedene Stücke."

"Sieben", wiederholte ich. "Die mächtigste magische Zahl."

"In der Tat", erwiderte er.

"Wussten Sie, dass ich das herausfinden würde?"

"Ich hatte keinen Zweifel daran", sagte Dumbledore. "Ich bin nur überrascht, dass du so lange gebraucht hast."

"Ich hab es schon seit einer Weile gewusst", sagte ich, "aber ich konnte es nicht riskieren, hier hoch zu kommen und mit Ihnen zu sprechen bis ich ein weiteres Rätsel enträtselt habe."

"Und was wird das wohl sein?"

_Alberner alter Mann,_ dachte ich. Er musste wissen, worüber ich sprach. Er verbrachte seine ganze Zeit in diesem Büro. Er musste wissen, was Snape getan hatte. Ich tat ihm den Gefallen. "Ich glaube, dass Snape und beschützt hat", erwiderte ich. "Er war mit Lily Potter befreundet, wussten Sie das?"

Dumbledore sagte nichts.

"Natürlich wussten Sie das", sagte ich und kicherte.. "Aber ich verstehe nicht ... Er ... Snape hat sie ermordet, oder?"

"Es sieht danach aus."

Es war nie ein einfaches Ja oder Nein mit diesem Mann. Er war immer so geheimnisvoll und mysteriös und beantwortete eine Frage nie direkt. Unnötig zu erwähnen war, dass das nicht die Antwort war, nach der ich gesucht hatte.

Ich seufzte und schaute auf das Denkarium, das in Dumbledores Nähe stand. Die Substanz schimmerte, so als ob Erinnerungen darin herumschwammen. Ich umklammerte die Ecken und wollte darin versinken, blickte aber stattdessen auf Dumbledore.

Er musste meinen Gesichtsausdruck verstanden haben. "Du weißt sehr genau, dass Wissen Macht ist", sagte er und deutete auf das Denkarium. "Du hast sehr lange fleißig nach Antworten gesucht."

"Sie wollen, dass ich reinschaue?"

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. "Es geht nicht um das, was ich _will_, meine Liebe. Ich weiß nicht, ob alle Geheimnisse aufgedeckt werden, wenn du dir den Inhalt dieses magischen Gegenstandes anschaust. Ich schlage nur vor, dass eine so schlaue junge Dame wie du nicht damit zufrieden sein wird, es nicht zu wissen, wenn das hier deine Suche nach Antworten beenden könnte."

"Sie kennen mich zu gut, Professor", sagte ich. "Ich _muss_ es wissen."

Er nickte.

Ich umklammerte die Seiten des Denkariums und überlegte, aber es war klar, was ich tun würde. Ohne zu zögern steckte ich meinen Kopf in die Substanz und fühlte, wie ich durch viele Jahre voller Gedanken fiel.

**TBC ...**


	59. 27 Dezember: Enträtselte Rätsel III

**27. Dezember: Enträtselte Rätsel**

Als ich landete, war ich auf einem Spielplatz, der von der Nachmittagssonne erhellt wurde. Zwei Mädchen schaukelten ein paar Meter von mir entfernt und ich erkannte die Gesichtszüge von Lily Evans. Ich fragte mich eine Sekunde lang, ob das ihre Erinnerung war.

Ich beobachtete das Geschehen und verstand letztendlich, dass es Snapes Erinnerungen sein mussten, die ich mir ansah. Nach dieser Szene folgte eine, die Monate später stattfand, vielleicht im nächsten Sommer, wo Lily und Snape sich über Hogwarts unterhielten und sich Petunia letzten Endes wehtat, als sie aus einem Baum fiel.

Es folgte die Szene auf dem Bahnsteig 9 3/4, gefolgt von der Szene im Zug, der Auswahlzeremonie und mehreren Jahren, in denen die Freunde die Besten der Zaubertränkeklasse waren und den Szenen in ihrem fünften Schuljahr. Ich zuckte zusammen, als Snape Lily Schlammblut nannte.

"Es tut mir Leid."

"Das interessiert mich nicht."

"Es tut mir Leid!"

"Spar dir deine Worte."

Nach dieser Szene sah ich zu, wie Snape wahrscheinlich ein paar Tage später versuchte, mit Lily zu sprechen, in den Korridoren, den Klassenzimmern, der Großen Halle, aber die feurige rothaarige Hexe wollte nichts mit ihm zu tun haben.

Snape saß, zerzaust und außer sich, im, wie ich annahm, Slytheringemeinschaftsraum und schrieb drei Buchstaben auf die Außenseite eines Pergamentes: L.A.E. Er drehte es um und begann zu schreiben, während er versuchte, seine zitternde Hand zu beruhigen.

_Liebste Lily ... du weigerst dich, mich anzusehen und du weigerst dich, mit mir zu sprechen ..._

Er schrieb ohne Unterlass bis er _Ich vermisse dich so sehr ..._ erreichte. Er hob seine Feder und stellte sie schwer atmend in sein Tintenfass. Eine Träne fiel von seinem blassen Gesicht auf den Tisch. Er runzelte die Stirn und überlegte vielleicht, ob er ihr endlich sagen sollte, was er wirklich empfand.

Er nahm die Feder wieder in die Hand und fing an, es auf dem Pergament zu gestehen. _Ich liebe_

Schon bevor Snape angefangen hatte zu schreiben, hatte sich ein stämmiger Slytherin an Snape herangeschlichen. Sein braunes Haar war abrasiert worden. Seine Augen waren dunkel, so als ob keine Farbe ihnen entkommen konnte. "Severus", sagte er grob.

Snape zuckte zusammen und ließ die Feder auf den Boden fallen. Er drehte sich um und sah den Jungen an. "Avery", stotterte er, "was ... was willst du?"

"Gib mir den Brief", sagte er.

Snape ergriff den unfertigen Liebesbrief, schubste den Jungen und rannte. Er rannte, presste die Worte an seine Brust, während Tränen in seinen Augenwinkeln brannten. Er rannte, weg von den Schülern, die ihn in den letzten Jahren beeinflusst hatten, deren Fehler es war, dass das einzige Mädchen, das er jemals geliebt hatte, ihn nun hasste.

Er betrat den Raum der Wünsche schwer atmend und ließ den Blick durch die Kathedrale auf der Suche nach einem Ort schweifen, wo er den Brief zu Ende schreiben oder zu verstecken konnte. Ich wusste es nicht. Er eilte auf ein Regal zu, auf dem mehrere Bücher gestapelt worden waren, legte eine Hand auf das Buch, das zuoberst lag und hinterließ einen Handabdruck im Staub.

Die Tür fing an, sich zu öffnen, und Snape schob den Brief in den Bücherstapel. Er drehte sich mit gezücktem Zauberstab um und schaute auf die Tür. "Lass mich in Ruhe, Avery."

Avery lachte kalt. "Severus, ich hab gehört, was zwischen dir und dem Schlammblut -"

"NENN sie nicht so!", schrie Snape.

Avery lächelte einfach. "Der Dunkle Lord geht nicht nett mit denjenigen um, die ein Versprechen brechen. Wir haben ihm unsere Dienste versprochen, wenn wir diesen Ort verlassen und er gibt uns im Gegenzug eine Position voller Wohlstand und Macht in dem neuen Regime."

"Es ... es ist mir nicht mehr wichtig."

"Du denkst, dass Evans dir vergeben wird?" Avery lachte, kam Snape näher und richtete seinen Zauberstab direkt auf seine Brust. "Ich glaube, ich habe sogar gesehen, wie sie heute mit Potter gesprochen hat. Ist _er_ nicht derjenige, den du so sehr hasst?"

Snape fiel auf seine Knie.

"Und jetzt willst du die einzigen Freunde aufgeben, die du hast?", sagte Avery und schnalzte beschämt mit seiner Zunge. "Kein Mädchen und jetzt keine Freunde ... was wirst du tun, Severus?"

Snape ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken und zitterte unkontrolliert. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben wollte ich einen Arm um ihn legen, ihn festhalten und zur guten Seite zurückführen, aber das Unvermeidliche war klar. Die Entscheidung, die Snape treffen würde, war offensichtlich.

Avery grinste. "Ich wusste, dass du wieder zu dir kommen würdest ... _Crucio!"_

Snape schrie und wandte sich vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden. Ich schrie auf und rannte zu dem anderen Zauberer und versuchte, ihn zu stoppen.

Die Szene veränderte sich und ich stand neben einem gefronenen dunklen See unter meinem Baum. Ich schaute James und Lily neugierig an, die einen bekannten Kuss unterbrachen.

"Du bist immer der Hirsch gewesen, der nach seiner Hirschkuh gesucht hat", flüsterte Lily. "Du hast sie endlich gefunden." Sie zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn erneut.

Ich ging umher und suchte nach Snape. Sicherlich musste er hier irgendwo sein, wenn das seine Erinnerungen waren. Ich schaute nach oben in den Baum und erwartete, die schwarzen Augen des Slytherins zu sehen, der die Szene beobachtete. Er war nicht da.

"Lily, ich hol dich später ein. Ich muss mich noch um etwas kümmern.", sagte James und drückte liebevoll ihren Arm.

Obwohl sie enttäuscht aussah, erwiderte sie: "Das ist wahrscheinlich das beste. Ich muss mir noch meine Verwandlungsnotizen durchlesen. Danke ... danke für einen wunderschönen Tag." Sie gab ihm einen Abschiedskuss.

Er beobachtete, wie sie durch den Schnee zum Schloss stapfte. Als sie kurz vor dem Eingang war, griff er langsam in seine Tasche und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor. Sobald Lily im Schloss war, zeigte James aggressiv mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Stamm des Baumes, _auf mich_.

"Wie lange bist du uns gefolgt?", knurrte James.

Ich erstarrte. Ich wollte gerade antworten, als eine Stimme hinter mir erklang. Ich drehte mich gerade rechtzeitig um, um zu sehen, wie Snape wieder sichtbar wurde.

"Du ...", schrie Snape, seine Worte blieben ihm im Halse stecken, als ihn der Ärger überkam. Sein Zauberstab war gezogen und richtete sich jetzt gegen James. "Du tust nur so! Du tust nur so, damit du Lily kriegst. Du bist kein guter Mensch."

James schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Ich gebe zu, dass ich vielen Leuten schreckliche Dinge angetan habe und ich versuche, das wieder gut zu machen. Und ja, Lily ist ein großer Grund dafür, dass ich mich ändern will ..." Sein Arm zitterte nicht, als er seinen Zauberstab umklammerte. "Anders als dir ist mir Lily wichtig genug, _um _mich zu ändern."

"Wie kannst du es wagen, mir das vorzuwerfen!", brüllte Snape schäumend vor Wut. "Sie ist dir nicht wichtig!"

"Das ist das einzige, was du und ich jemals gemeinsam haben werden." Er machte eine Pause, damit Snape über die Worte nachdenken konnte. Er hatte vielleicht auch in Erwägung gezogen, den Mann zu verfluchen, stattdessen ließ er seinen Zauberstab aber sinken und sagte: "Ich will dich nicht noch mal dabei erwischen, wie du uns folgst." Er drehte sich um.

Snape sprach einen Zauberspruch aus, aber das orange Licht verfehlte James' Schuler knapp. James drehte sich um und presste ihn in einer schnellen Bewegung gegen den Baumstamm. Er drückte die Spitze seines Zauberstabes gegen seine Schläfe und sagte: "Ich zerstöre dich nur aus dem Grund nicht, weil Lily anscheinend glaubt, dass es noch etwas Gutes in dir gibt ..."

"Was ...?"

"Ich weiß es besser", zischte Snape. Mit seiner freien Hand umklammerte er Snapes linken Unterarm. "Du bist jetzt siebzehn. Hast du deine Seele schon an das Böse verkauft? Wurdest du gebrandtmarkt wie eine schmutzige Kuh? Du solltest dir wünschen, dass wir uns nicht noch einmal begegnen, wenn wir diese Schule verlassen."

Snape schubste James zurück, verlor dabei aber seinen Zauberstab. Ohne es zu riskieren, ihn aufzuheben, schrie Snape: "Ich werde dich umbringen, Potter."

James lachte höhnisch. Ich erschauderte angesichts der Ironie dieser Aussage. "Es wird ein sehr kalter Tag in der Hölle sein, bevor Schniefelus Snape für meinen Tod verantwortlich ist."

Die Szene veränderte sich und ich hörte Snape und Dumbledore zu. Snape hatte einen schrecklichen Fehler gemacht, Voldemort die Prophezeihung verraten und der hatte sich auf die Potters versteift. In der nächsten Szene waren James und Lily tot, Snape widmete sein Leben der Erinnerung Lily Potters und versprach, Harry zu beschützen. Die Szene verblasste.

Regen fiel auf die Grabsteine. Das einzige Geräusch, was zu hören war, war das Platschen auf Marmor und Granit. Sturmwolken verdeckten jegliche Form von Sonnenlicht und Fröhlichkeit. Das herunterkommende Wasser fiel durch mich hindurch, ohne dass ich es fühlte.

Der Friedhof war leer - bis auf einen einzigen Mann, der auf seinen Knien war und voller Reue in den Himmel blickte. Das Wetter sah kalt und nachtragend aus, aber der Mann vor mir schien die Kälte nicht zu fühlen und ich vermutete, dass er nie wieder richtig fühlen würde.

Ich wusste, was passiert war, ohne mir den Grabstein anzuschauen. Ich kam leise und respektvoll näher, auch wenn ich wusste, dass Snape mich nicht sehen konnte. In Anbetracht der Geschehnisse schien das das Richtige zu sein.

"Lily, es tut mir Leid ...", murmelte Snape, während der Regen sich mit seinen Tränen, seine Trauer sich mit dem Niederschlag vermischte. "Es tut mir so Leid ..."

Ich bemerkte, dass er ganz schwarz angezogen war, ein Zeichen der Trauer. Ich stellte mir vor, wie er sich dazu entschloss, nie wieder etwas anderes als schwarz zu tragen, da er es sich nicht erlauben konnte, zu vergessen. Keine Freude bedeutete keine Farben mehr in seinem Leben ... besonders kein Grün ... nicht die gleiche Farbe der Augen, die ihn von diesem Moment an sicher in seinen Träumen verfolgen würden.

"Es tut mir so Leid, Lily."

Die wiederholten Entschuldigungen hatten keinen Effekt auf den Erdhügel, das Wasser wusch seine Sünden nicht weg. Er würde unaufhörlich Trauern und seine Sünden für immer gut machen.

Er weinte. Ich weinte mit ihm.

Die Szene veränderte sich. Ich stand in einem unbenutzten Klassenzimmer. An der Wand waren unzählige Stühle und Tische gestapelt. Jahrelanger Staub war darauf zu finden. War ich in einer anderen Version des Raums der Wünsche?

Ich starrte in die schwache Dunkelheit am anderen Ende des Raumes. Da erkannte ich erst, dass Snape vor einem aufwendig verziehten Spiegel stand, auf dessen goldenen Rahmen in einer fremden Sprache stand: _NERHEGEB Z REH NIE DREBAZ TILT NANIEDTH CIN_. Snape konnte den Blick nicht von dem Spiegel abwenden.

"Lily ...", murmelte er.

Ich kam näher, blieb direkt hinter ihm stehen und schaute auf sein Spiegelbild. Ich erwartete, dass ich nur sein hakennasiges Profil sehen würde, aber ich keuchte auf, als ich nicht nur ihn, sondern auch Lily Evans sah. Sie lächelte und umarmte ihn.

"Wieder da, Severus?"

Snape und ich wandten uns von dem Spiegel ab und sahen Dumbledore, der Snape anstarrte. Obwohl sein Gesicht im Schatten lag, konnte ich erkennen, dass ein sehr mitfühlender Ausdruck darauf lag. Snape grunzte leise und schaute mit aller Macht, die er besaß, ein letztes Mal auf den Spiegel, bevor er zu Dumbledore trat.

"Ich erinnere mich daran, Sie darum gebeten zu haben, nicht mehr zurück zu kommen, als wir den Spiegel Nerhegeb hierher gebracht haben.", sagte Dumbledore und setzte sich auf einen der Tische.

"Ich habe nichts versprochen, Dumbledore.", sagte Snape und Beschämung war in seinen Augen zu erkennen.

"Muss ich Sie daran erinnern, dass der Spiegel nicht die Wahrheit zeigt?", fragte Dumbledore. "Sie werden dahinschwinden, wenn Sie zu viel Zeit hier verbringen."

"Ich bin vor langer Zeit dahin geschwunden", flüsterte Snape. "Das", er zeigte auf den Spiegel, "ist die einzige Wahrheit, die ich noch habe." Snape setzte sich direkt neben den Schulleiter auf den Tisch.

Der Klang einer Tür, die geöffnet wurde, hallte durch das Zimmer. Dumbledore fuhr schnell mit seiner Hand über sich und Snape. Beide Männer verschwanden gerade rechtzeitig, damit ich sehen konnte, wie _niemand_ durch die offene Tür kam. Ich hörte Schritte, die schnell auf den Spiegel zukammen, dann fiel ein mir bekannter Umhang auf den Boden und Harry stand genau da, wo Snape nur Minuten zuvor gestanden hatte.

Ich eilte schnell dorthin, um meine Beobachtung zu bestätigen. Nach dem Pullover zu urteilen, den er trug, war Harry erst elf Jahre alt. Fasziniert schaute er auf den Spiegel. Ich folgte seinem Blick, aber es war mir unmöglich zu sehen, was er sah. Ich nahm an, dass ich nur Snapes Bilder sehen konnte, weil das Snapes Erinnerung war.

"Nun, wieder da, Harry?", sagte Dumbledore und begrüßte den Jungen auf die gleiche Art wie Snape. Er war wieder erschienen, nur Snape war immer noch unsichtbar.

Harry sah zu Tode erschrocken aus, als er sich zu Dumbledore umdrehte. "Ich - ich hab Sie nicht gesehen, Sir."

Während ich ihrer Unterhaltung zuhörte, nahm ich Harrys Platz vor dem Spiegel ein und hoffte, dass er auch bei mir funktionierte, obwohl ich nicht Teil dieser Realität war. Er funktionierte.

Ich starrte mich selbst an, genauso, wie ich war, mit dem gleichen schmutzigen Gesicht und der zerrissenen Kleidung, die ich getragen hatte, als ich in diese Erinnerungen gefallen war, es gab nur einen Unterschied. Harry stand neben mir, hielt meine Hand und strich über meine Haare. Seine smaragdfarbenen Augen schauten mich mit so viel Liebe und Bewunderung an ...

Ich konnte die Tränen nicht aufhalten. Im Spiegelbild wischte Harry sie ab, aber außerhalb von dieser Fantasie war niemand da, der meine Augen trocknen konnte.

"Er zeigt uns nicht mehr als das tiefste, verzweifelteste Sehnen unseres Herzens.", sagte Dumbledoe. Der Mann hatte noch nie wahrere Worte gesprochen.

Nachdem Harry das Zimmer verlassen hatte, wurde Snape wieder sichtbar. "Wie lange wird es dauern, bis Sie den Spiegel wegbringen?", fragte er Dumbledore.

"So schnell wie möglich", antwortete Dumbledore. "Und ich bitte Sie um das gleiche, um das ich Harry gebeten habe. Es wir schwieriger für Sie sein, da Sie wissen, wo er sein wird."

"Na gut", sagte Snape. Er wandte sich zum Gehen und sein Mantel flatterte hinter ihm, als er sich umdrehte. Er bleib stehen und schaute zurück. "Was sehen Sie wirklich, wenn Sie in den Spiegel schauen?" Snape hatte ihm die Socken genauso wenig abgenommen wie ich.

Dumbledore drehte sich um und schaute aus gewisser Entfernung auf den Spiegel, verloren in einer Erinnerung. Der Schulleiter antwortete nicht und ging einfach zum Spiegel. Ich folgte ihm schnell, aber ich wusste, dass die Erinnerung vorbei sein würde, sobald Snape das Zimmer verlassen hatte.

Ich hatte Dumbledore noch nie sprachlos gesehen und als die Erinnerung verblasste, war ich mir sicher, dass ich den Anfang von der Trauer des Schulleiters miterlebt hatte. Mir kam ein Gedanke, als die Szene sich veränderte: vielleicht hatte er den Spiegel nicht so sehr für Harry und Snape woanders hingebracht als für sich selbst.

Die Jahre vergingen und Dumbledore und Snape waren im Büro des Schulleiters. Dumbledore war kaum bei Bewusstsein, seine Hand verbrannt und so, als ob sie tot wäre. Snape arbeitete sehr hart daran, ihn zu retten.

"Lord Voldemort sieht den Zeitpunkt näher rücken, da er keinen Spion in Hogwarts mehr braucht?", fragte Dumbledore.

"Er glaubt, die Schule wird bald in seiner Hand sein, ja."

"Und wenn sie ihm tatsächlich in die Hand fällt, habe ich Ihr Wort, dass Sie alles in Ihrer Macht stehende tun werden, um die Schüler von Hogwarts zu beschützen?"

Snape nickte.

Die Szene ging weiter, gefolgt von allem, was auf dem Astronomieturm passiert war, als Snape dazu gezwungen war, den Mann zu töten, den er am meisten bewunderte und dann Snape und Mundungus und dann Snape, der versehentlich Georges Ohr abtrennte und die Szene veränderte sich erneut.

Snape betrat die Küche, während sein Mantel hinter ihm herwehte. Die Hauselfen duckten sich alle voller Angst. "Elfen", begann Snape, "vergesst nicht, dass ihr für mich arbeitet und tun müsst, was ich sage."

"Hauselfen haben geschworen, zu tun, was der Schulleiter sagt", sagte Kreacher. "Sogar wenn Schulleiter ein Mörder ist."

Snapes Gesicht verdüsterte sich. "Ich befehle euch, die Schüler von Hogwarts unter allen Umständen zu beschützen und ich verbiete euch, ihnen zu sagen, dass ich diesen Befehl erteilt habe. Wenn das nicht klar ist, dann werden wir ein Problem haben."

"Dobby denkt, dass das klar ist", sagte Dobby.

Die Szene veränderte sich. Snape ging vor Dumbledores Porträt auf und ab, schimpfend, rasend, schreiend. "Diese unverschämten Kinder helfen der Situation nicht", schrie er. "Wäre es nicht besser, sie alle der Schule zu verweisen?"

Dumbledroe schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Severus, sie geben den anderen Schülern Hoffnung.", antwortete er. "Vielleicht kann Miss Weasley auf den jungen Malfoy nach dem Nachsitzen zukommen, das Sie ihm gegeben haben. Ja, es muss ihnen erlaubt sein, ihre Grenzen auszutesten."

"Sie wollen in dieses Büro einbrechen!", zischte Snape. "Und dieses Schwert stehlen!" Er zeigte grob auf das Schwert von Gryffindor. "Potters Freundin ist genauso leichtsinnig und ungehorsam wie er."

"Ihr Änger richtet sich gegen das Falsche.", sagte Dumbledore. "Vielleicht sehen Sie nur eine rothaarige Hexe, die sie sehr an eine andere erinnert, die in einen Potterjungen verliebt ist?"

Snape atmete schwer ein. "Sie ist langsam außer sich. Sie hat den Korridor seit Tagen nicht verlassen."

"Nun, wenn das so ist", sagte Dumbledore, "müssen Sie ihr erlauben, hier hoch zu kommen. Ich glaube, dass ich mit ihr sprechen muss. Vielleicht rutscht einem der Carrows das Passwort raus, ja?"

Die Szene veränderte sich.

Snape stand unter den Tribünen auf dem Quidditchfeld. Er beobachtete, wie fünf Schüler mit ihren Besen in der Dunkelheit das Feld betraten. Snape murmelte: "Törrichte Kinder."

Snape musste den Einfluss der Dementoren gespürt haben, bevor er sie sah, weil seine Knie nachgaben und er auf den Boden sank, während er wieder und wieder schwer atmend Lilys Namen wiederholte. Durch die innere Kälte erschaudernd hob er seinen Zauberstab und rief: "_Expecto Patronum!"_ Die silbere Hirschkuh brach aus der Spitze hervor.

Die geheimen Quidditchspieler bemerkten endlich die veränderte Stimmung und stiegen von ihren Besen. Demelza schrie, als sie zum Himmel sah und eine Unmenge Dementoren auf sie zuschwebte.

Snape schickte mehrere weitere Patronusse nach ihnen, als die Schüler davon rannten.

Die Szene veränderte sich und Snape nahm jetzt das Schwert, versenkte es in einem gefrorenen Teich und berschwor danach seine Hirschkuh herauf. Ich beobachtete, wie er durch die Bäume schaute und Harry sich bis auf seine Unterwäsche auszog und ins Wasser sprang, gefolgt von Ron, der ihn rettete. Sie unterhielten sich, dann rannte Ron auf Snapes Versteck zu. Wir waren gegangen, bevor er dort angekommen war.

Die Szene veränderte sich und wieder einmal sprach Snape mit Dumbledore.

"Das Weasley-Mädchen wird misstrauisch, was mich betrifft", sagte Snape, streckte seine Finger und knackte mit den Fingerknöcheln. "Ich habe gehört, wie sie mit der nervtötenden Erstklässlerin gesprochen hat."

"Es überrascht mich nicht, dass Miss Weasley versucht, das Mysterium Severus Snape zu enträtseln.", sagte Dumbledore. "Sie hat schon immer nach Wissen gegiergt. Ich frage mich, ob sie mich bald mit weiteren Fragen besuchen wird."

"Sie werden ihr nichts erzählen, oder?", fragte Snape.

"Das wird nicht nötig sein", erwiderte Dumbledore. "Sie ist eine schlaue kleine Hexe. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie die meisten Puzzleteile zusammengesetzt haben wird, bevor sie mich aufsucht."

"Und ich soll wieder zulassen, dass sie Sie besucht?", wollte Snape wissen. "Dumbledore, ich habe bald keine Privilegien mehr, die ich ihr noch wegnehmen kann!"

"Ich nehme an, dass sie, wenn sie es noch mal riskiert, hier hoch zu kommen, fast sicher sein wird, dass ihr nichts passieren wird."

"Ich finde das sehr unbefriedigend", erwiederte Snape, setzte sich hin und starrte das Porträt finster an. "Sie könnte alles in Gefahr bringen, für das wir gearbeitet haben, Dumbledore."

"Oh, das bezweifle ich", sagte Dumbledore. "Wenn es jemanden in der Schülerschaft gibt, dem ich diese Geheimnisse anvertrauen kann, dann wäre sie es. Sie hat sich über die Jahre hinweg als würdig erwiesen. Wenn sie nicht diese Bindung zu Harry hätte, würde ich in Erwägung ziehen, ihr alles zu erzählen."

Snape schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf. Er öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen, hielt sich aber auf und sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich. "Den Carrows wurde befohlen, das Mädchen als Geisel gegen die Weasleys einzusetzen."

"Dann müssen Sie sicher stellen, dass sie sicher zu ihrer Familie zurückkehren kann."

... Ohne Vorwarnung wurde ich aus der Erinnerung gezogen. Eine Hand lag auf meiner Schulter, als ich von dem Denkarium weggerissen wurde und zu Boden fiel. Ich schaute in das Gesicht von Severus Snape.

Er schaute von mir zu Dumbledores Porträt. "Wie können Sie es wagen, Dumbledore!", knurrte Snape. "Sie haben nicht das Recht, ihr Einblick in meine Erinnerungen zu erlauben."

"Ich bin ein Porträt, Severus, wie, schlagen Sie vor, hätte ich sie aufhalten können?"

Ich stand auf und fühlte, dass meine Wangen noch von meinen Tränen nass waren. So sehr, wie ich die Verbindung zu Lily gespürt hatte, fühlte ich sie jetzt zu Snape, so merkwürdig das auch klang. Eine unerwiderte Liebe nach so vielen Jahren, an die er sich immer noch klammerte, er tat Dinge für Lily, obwohl sie nie von ihnen erfahren würde.

Ich legte Snape eine Hand auf seine Schulter und fing an zu sprechen. "Professor, es tut mir Leid ..."

Snape schüttelte mich schnell ab. "Fass mich nicht an", zischte er. "Ich brache deine Anteilnahme nicht. Ich brauche dein _Mitleid_ nicht."

Während ich diese Erinnerungen angeschaut hatte, hatte ich tatsächlich geglaubt, dass dieser schreckliche Mann, den ich in all den Jahren verabscheut hatte, nicht mehr als eine Maske war. Ich war traurig, als ich erkannte, dass das nicht der Fall war. Ich runzelte die Stirn, fühlte aber immer noch diese starke Verbindung zu dem Mann, der allen Grund dazu hatte, verbittert zu sein.

"Dumbledore hat Recht, Professor", sagte ich leise. "Ich werde nichts sagen. Ich bin sehr gut darin, Geheimnisse zu bewahren ..."

Snapes kalter Blick fiel auf mich und schnitt mir das Wort ab. Ich wusste, dass ich keine Fragen mehr stellen sollte ... "Professor, hat ... hat Lily jemals erfahren, dass Sie versucht haben, sie zu retten?"

Snapes Lippe kräuselte sich. "Nein", antwortete er.

**TBC ...**

* * *

**Ü/N: **Schönen Sonntag euch allen und danke für die Reviews.

FAN85: Du hast Recht, das mit dem Buch ist etwas merkwürdig. Aber vielleicht weiß Voldemort gar nicht, dass etwas über den Horkrux darin steht. Außerdem waren die Bücher über Horkruxe auch in der Bibliothek zu finden, bevor Dumbledore sie entfernt hat, also hätte sich damals schon ein Gegenspieler entwickeln können. Aber ich bezweifle, dass allzu viele Zauberer so scharf auf Unsterblichkeit sind, um dieses ganze komplizierte Prozedere durchzuziehen, was bestimmt ziemlich fortgeschrittene Magie braucht, die auch nicht jeder beherrschen wird, der bereit ist, einen Mord zu begehen.


	60. 28 Dezember: Enträtselte Rätsel IV

**28. Dezember: Enträtselte Rätsel**

Zuhause zu sein hätte nach all diesen Qualen eine Erleichterung sein sollen, aber das war es nicht. Nach monatelangem produktiven Aufstand fühlte ich mich hilflos, im Fuchsbau eingesperrt zu sein und nichts zu tun zu haben. Kombiniert mit dem fast nicht vorhandenem Wissen über die Vorgänge in Hogwarts wünschte ich mir verzweifelt, zurück zu gehen.

Normalerweise gingen Schüler über Ostern nicht nach Hause, deshalb wusste ich, dass die meisten, wenn nicht sogar alle Mitglieder der DA in der Schule waren. Ich fragte mich, ob die Carrows, die fuchsteufelswild wegen meiner Flucht waren, ihre Wut an meinen Freunden ausließen. Ich fragte mich, ob Snape Einfluss darauf haben konnte, sie zu beschützen.

Ich saß auf meiner Bettkante und schaute auf den Kalender. Es war der letzte Tag der Osterferien. Mein Herz, mein ständig wehtuendes Herz, war bei meinen Kameraden, die an der vordersten Front waren.

Das Türklopfen riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich rief "Herein" und hinein kamen Fred und George, meine wundervollen Zwillingsbrüder. Ich zögerte nicht, beide zu umarmen, trotz der Tatsache, dass sie hier gewesen waren, als ich hier angekommen war. Auch sie hatten sich vor Todessern versteckt.

"Irgendwelche Neuigkeiten?", fragte ich automatisch.

"Lee, Lupin und Kingsley sind gerade angekommen", sagte Fred. "Ich wette, du würdest PotterWatch gerne live hören, oder?"

Ich nickte. Das klang nach einer fantastischen Idee. Ich hatte seit Wochen keine Folge mehr gehört, obwohl das daran lag, dass die Todesser in das Gebiet eingefallen waren, in dem sie gesendet hatten.

"Aber es gibt Neuigkeiten", sagte George. "Es sieht so aus, als ob Hagrid eine 'Harry-Potter-Freundschaftsparty' für unsere Armee-Mitglieder, die in Hogwarts stationiert sind, veranstaltet hat."

"Das hat er nicht!", rief ich.

"Hat er", antworteten sie gleichzeitig.

"Die Carrows haben ihre Einladungen wohl vergessen, denn sie haben die Party unterbrochen", erklärte George.

"Glücklicherweise hatte Hagrid einen Türsteher", sagte Fred lächelnd.

"Hey!", kam eine Stimme von der Tür.

Fred und George traten zur Seite und Lee stand in meinem Türrahmen. Ich sprang auf und rannte zu ihm, um den Freund zu umarmen, den ich seit August nicht mehr gesehen habe.

"_Ich_ wollte derjenige sein, der dir von Grawp und Hagrid erzählt", sagte Lee und stellte mich wieder auf die Füße. "Ich hab mir gedacht, dass dir das gefallen wird."

"Ist jemand verletzt worden?", fragte ich flehentlich.

"Die Carrows werden morgen nicht so fit sein", sagte Lee und fuhr fort, nachdem ich erleichtert geseufzt hatte. "Hagrid und Grawp verstecken sich in den Bergen, aber was unsere Soldaten betrifft, wissen wir noch nichts."

"Irgendwelche Neuigkeiten vom Trio?", fragte ich. Als sie ihre Köpfe schüttelten, wurde mein Herz schwer. Es gab nichts über sie zu berichten, seit sie das Haus der Lovegoods besucht hatten. Ich beruhigte mich. "Keine Neuigkeiten sind gute Neuigkeiten, richtig?", fragte ich.

"Das glaubt zumindest Lupin", erwiderte Lee. "Wenn sie Harry gekriegt hätten, dann würden sie das nicht verheimlichen."

_Klopf Klopf_

Die kleine Menschenmenge, die in meinem Zimmer war, trat erneut zur Seite und dieses Mal stand Tonks in meinem Türrahmen. Sie strahlte wie es nur eine werdende Mutter konnte. Ihr Bauch, der weit aus ihrer schmalen Figur herausragte, war groß und rund. Ich rechnete schnell im Kopf nach und kam zu dem Ergebnis, dass der Geburtstermin bald sein musste.

"Remus will bald anfangen", sagte sie zu den Jungen. "Er will nicht, dass ich lange draußen bin."

Die Zwillinge und Lee drängelten aus meinem Zimmer. Ich wartete, bis sie weg waren, um Tonks lange und fest zu umarmen, da ich sie auch sehr lange nicht gesehen hatte. Ich legte meine Hand auf ihren großen Bauch und fühlte, wie sich das Kind darin bewegte. Ich lächelte. "Habt ihr euch schon einen Namen überlegt?"

Tonks nickte. "Teddy ... nach ..." Es war ihr unmöglich, den Satz zu vollenden.

"Deinem Dad", vervollständigte ich ihn für sie und umarmte sie erneut. Sie hatte erst vor einer Woche herausgefunden, dass ihr Vater ermordet worden war.

Sie war aber eine starke Hexe. Ted war gestorben, doch nicht umsonst und wenn sie etwas dazu zu sagen hatte, dann würden seine Mörder letztendlich bezahlen. Darüber dachte sie im Moment aber nicht nach. "Es gibt etwas, das ich dich fragen will", sagte sie und wischte sich über die Augen. "Remus und ich sind beide einverstanden. Wir wollen, dass du Teddys Patin wirst."

"_Ich?"_, erwiderte ich. "Aber ... ich bin sechzehn ..."

"Alt genug, um eine Rebellion in der Schule anzuführen, aber nicht alt genug, um sich um ein Kind zu kümmern?", fragte Tonks und schubste mich neckisch. "Wenn du nicht willst, dann verstehe ich das ..."

"Nein", unterbrach ich sie. "Es wäre mir eine Ehre. Ich war nur überrascht. Ich dachte, dass ihr Harry auswählen würdet, wenn ihr euch einen Paten aussucht."

"Nun ja ...", begann Tonks und versuchte, ein Lächeln und einen schuldbewussten Blick zu unterdrücken.

"Ihr _werdet_ ihn fragen, oder?", fragte ich und sie nickte. "Da erwartet ihr aber eine ganze Menge von Harry und mir, meinst du nicht?"

Tonks zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wir vertrauen euch beiden und es gibt keine bessere Wahl." Sie nahm meine Hand und drückte sie. "Harry hat im Moment viel zu viel um die Ohren. Wenn wir ihn fragen, werden wir nicht erwähnen, dass wir dich auch gefragt haben. Du kannst es ihm erzählen, wenn der Krieg vorbei ist."

Wir gingen zusammen, erinnerten uns an die alten Tage und setzten uns zu dem anderen Publikum, das PotterWatch zuhörte.

Als Bill uns aus dem Fuchsbau jagte und sicher bei Tantchen Muriel unterbrachte, erklärte er nur grob, was passiert war. Das wichtigste war, dass das Trio, inklusive Luna und Dean und besonders Harry sicher war. Es war schwer für mich. Zum ersten Mal seit Monaten wusste ich genau, wo sie waren, aber Mum und Dad weigerten sich, mich aus dem Haus zu lassen.

Neuigkeiten aus dem Land erreichten uns. Neville versteckte sich seit mehreren Tagen im Raum der Wünsche und die übrigen DA-Mitglieder taten es ihm schnell nach. Im Gegensatz zu dem, was Bill Harry erzählt hatte, betrieben die Zwillinge nicht mehr ihren Lieferservice mit Eulen. Stattdessen schickten sie medizinische und defensive Dinge über Aberforth an die Armee.

Es gab viele Dinge, die ich Bill sagen wollte, damit er sie an Harry und die anderen übermitteln konnte, aber es schien keine richtigen Worte zu geben, die solche Gefühle ausdrücken konnten. Bill verstand und sagte, er würde ihnen allen sagen, dass ich alles Liebe schickte. Ich stimmte zu. Es war einfach und die Nachricht würde übermittelt werden.

Ich suchte Ollivander am zweiten Tag seines Aufenthalts bei uns auf und sprach mit ihm über meine Freunde. Ich hatte diesen Mann nur einmal in meinem Leben getroffen, als Mum und Dad mir meinen Zauberstab gekauft hatten. Es war ein guter Tag, als ich herausgefunden hatte, dass ich einen bekommen würde. Und das war wegen Harry gewesen. Als er Lockharts Bücher in meinen Kessel geworfen hatte, hatten wir ein Vermögen gespart und Mum hatte glücklich zugestimmt, mir einen Zauberstab zu kaufen.

Obwohl ich bezweifelte, dass er sich an mich erinnerte, klopfte ich trotzdem an seine Tür. Er bat mich herein und ich sah, wie er an einem Schreibtisch saß und über ein schmales Holzstück gebeugt war. Eine lange, rote, fadenartige Substanz schimmerte neben ihm. Holzspäne waren auf dem Tisch und auf dem Boden verteilt. Er hielt ein Messer in der Hand und schnitzte.

Neugierig fragte ich: "Mr Ollivander, was machen Sie da?"

"Hmm?", erwiderte er, hörte auf, schaute zu mir und erkannte vielleicht erst jetzt, dass er mich hereingebeten hatte. "Ginevra Weasley, nehme ich an. Haselnuss, Phönixfeder, zehn Zoll, hart", sagte er zärtlich. "Miss Lovegood hat sehr gut über Sie gesprochen." Er legte sein Messer auf den Tisch. "Und ich glaube, Ihre Frage war, was ich tue?"

"Ja, Sir."

"Ich mache unserer gemeinsamen Freundin ihren neuen Zauberstab."

"Per Hand?"

Er lächelte wissend. Vielleicht hatte er schon mal so eine Unterhaltung geführt. "Es ist wahr, dass Zauberstäbe mit Magie herzustellen gut funktioniert, aber die besten Zauberstäbe, die, die fehlerfrei mit ihren Besitzern zusammenarbeiten, sind handgemacht."

Das war alles sehr interessant, aber ich erinnerte mich an eines der ersten Dinge, die Ollivander zu mir gesagt hatte, als ich in sein Geschäft gekommen war: _Der Zauberstab sucht sich den Zauberer aus. _"Wie wollen Sie wissen, ob Lunas Zauberstab ... sie aussuchen wird?"

"Meine Liebe, ich habe vier Monate mit dem Mädchen verbracht. Wir haben eine enge Verbindung in der Isolation und Dunkelheit geknüpft. Wenn mein Talent mich nicht im Stich gelassen hat, dann bin ich sicher, dass ihr neuer Zauberstab zu ihr passen wird." Er hielt das Holzstück hoch und beschaute sich die Weichheit. "Ich stehe für immer in der Schuld von Miss Lovegood. Wenn sie nicht gewesen wäre, wäre ich verrückt geworden, fürchte ich."

Die Ironie dieser Aussage war sehr amüsant für mich, weil ich mich daran erinnerte, wie viele Leute sie als verrückt bezeichneten. "Sie ist ein ganz besonderer Mensch. Ich bin froh, dass es ihr gut geht.", sagte ich ihm.

"Und Potter und seine Freunde", fuhr Ollivander fort. "Sie haben uns vor einem sicheren Tod bewahrt. Ich habe angefangen, die Hoffnung zu verlieren."

"Was genau ist im Malfoy Manor passiert?, fragte ich ihn zögerlich.

Ollivander schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Meine Liebe, ich möchte nicht darüber sprechen. Ihr Bruder Bill wollte es auch wissen und außerdem, ob ich wüsste, was Harry geplant hat. Aber was das betrifft, habe ich nicht die geringste Ahnung."

Das war Harry. Immer etwas planend, besonders, seit der Krieg angefangen hat. "Warum hätten sie wissen können, was er geplant hat?"

Ollivander legte das lange Holzstück auf den Tisch. "Er hat mich befragt. Er ist ein neugieriger junger Mann, dieser Potter. Fragt tiefgehende Fragen über Zauberstäbe. Er hat das mit Sie-wissen-schon-wem gemeinsam ..." Er erschauderte, vielleicht, weil er sich an Sachen erinnerte, die er lieber vergessen würde. Ich fragte nicht näher nach. "Was auch immer er plant, ich bin nicht derjenige, der etwas darüber wissen würde. Er hat seine ganze Freizeit mit dem Kobold verbracht."

"Griphook?", fragte ich.

Ollivander nickte. "Es ist sehr unklug, mit dieser Rasse Abmachungen zu treffen. Unsere Art der Abmachung unterscheidet sich drastisch von der ihrigen."

Ich war still. Was auch immer Harry mit Griphook plante, musste etwas mit den Horkruxen zu tun haben. Vielleicht wusste der Kobold, wo einer von ihnen versteckt war. Aber der Zauberstabmacher hatte Recht. Es war nicht sehr klug, einem Kobold zu vertrauen.

Während meines Schweigens hatte Ollivander die lange Faser in die Hand genommen und untersuchte sie. "Drachenherzfaser", murmelte er und schaute auf meinen wissbegierigen Gesichtsausdruck. "Ihr Bruder Charlie hat sie mir gegeben." Er zog sie auf dem Tisch in die Länge.

"Mr Ollivander, würde es Sie stören, wenn ich zuschaue, wie Sie den Zauberstab machen?", fragte ich.

"Tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an", antwortete er, "aber ich bitte Sie darum, still zu sein, während ich arbeite."

Die Tage gingen vorüber. Ich war sehr nervös. Ich musste unbedingt weg von Tantchen Muriel und das nicht nur, weil sie mich wahnsinnig machte. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, warum es mir verboten war, Shell Cottage zu besuchen, da es genauso geschützt war wie das Haus, in dem ich momentan war.

Am letzten Tag unserer "Gefangenschaft" spielten Fred und ich eine Partie Zauberschach. Für die längste Zeit waren wir gleichauf. Aber dann nahm ich ihm immer mehr Spieler weg.

Es ist sehr surreal, sich an diesen Moment zurück zu erinnern, wenn nur zwölf Stunden später die ganze Zaubererwelt verändert sein und die Familie Weasley ein Mitglied weniger haben würde. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass das das letzte Mal sein würde, dass ich mit einem lebenden Fred allein sein würde, dann hatte ich jedes Lachen, jedes Lächeln, jedes Wort und jeden Atemzug gewürdigt. Wenn ich es gewusst hätte, dann hätte ich das Schachspiel beiseite geschoben und anstatt ihn zu schlagen, hätte ich ihn umarmt und nie wieder losgelassen.

Aber ich hatte es nicht gewusst.

"Wann bist du so gut im Schachspielen geworden?", fragte Fred, als er sich am Kopf kratzte. Mit einem überraschten Gesichtsausdruck starrte er auf die Figur, die seinen König schachmatt setzte.

"Als ihr weg ward und so viel Gold verdient habt, hat Ron mich unterrichtet", erwiderte ich. "Ich hab ihn letztes Jahr in einem sehr schnellen Spiel fast geschlagen."

"Lausiger kleiner Idiot.", sagte er scherzhaft über Ron. "Zauberschach war nie eines von all den Dingen, in denen wir ihn schlagen konnten."

Ich lachte, aber über Ron zu sprechen erinnerte mich daran, dass er im Moment in Shell Cottage war. Ich blickte finster drein.

Fred spürte meine plötzliche Stimmungsschwankung. Er legte seine Hand auf meine und seine Finger fuhren über mein Handgelenk. Ich zuckte kaum zusammen, aber genug, damit er es bemerkte. Er drehte meine Hand langsam um und schaute sich die Schrammen und Narben an, die ich von den Fesseln beim Nachsitzen bekommen hatte.

Ich zog meine Hand an meinen Körper und berührte sie sanft mit meiner anderen Hand. "Es tut immer noch weh", murmelte ich und versuchte keine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Schmerz zu lenken.

Fred zog ärgerlich die Augenbrauen zusammen, als er an die Qualen dachte, die ich hatte erleiden müssen. "Ich hätte Snape nie vergeben ..."

Ich wollte herausplatzen, dass es nicht Snapes Fehler war, aber ich hielt mich zurück. Der Krieg machte in meinem Leben eine Pause, aber es gab immer noch Kämpfe, die anderswo tobten. Snapes wahre Loyalitäten würden hoffentlich bekannt werden, wenn die Zeit gekommen war und er würde als Held gefeiert werden.

"... wenn du gestorben wärst", sagte Fred und seine Stimme brach in einem dieser wenigen Momente, in denen er sich selbst erlaubte, vor mir verletzlich zu sein. "Ich wäre nie wieder der selbe gewesen ... Ich weiß nicht, ob George oder ich es dir je gesagt haben, aber du bist unser Lieblingsgeschwisterchen."

"Ich weiß", erwiderte ich und grinste schüchtern. "Aber ich bin am Leben, Fred. Mir geht es gut. Ich werde nicht sterben. Du bist hier, um mich zu beschützen."

Fred nickte. "Ich schwöre, Ginevra Weasley, dass ich dich nicht sterben lassen werde."

Ohne zu zögern schworte ich ihm das gleiche, aber selbst in dem Moment, in dem wir den Schwur machten, wussten wir, dass es leere Versprechungen waren. Wir hatten keine Kontrolle über solche Sachen, aber man kann nicht und denkt auch nicht über solche Dinge im Krieg nach. Man macht Versprechungen, die man unmöglich halten kann und man hofft mit allem, was man hat, dass das Schicksal auf seiner Seite ist.

Die Momente voller alberner Garantien vergingen und Fred seufzte schwer, als er das Schachspiel aufräumte. Ich beobachtete ihn bewundernd und dann sagte er: "Lupin und Kingsley werden heute Abend für Potterwatch nicht hier sein."

"Oh", erwiderte ich enttäuscht. Ich wusste, dass Lupin nicht kommen würde, da nur ein paar Tage seit Teddys Geburt vergangen waren. Ich schaute auf die Uhr und sah, dass es nur noch eine halbe Stunde dauern würde, bis sie auf Sendung gehen würden.

"George und ich haben uns unterhalten und Lee hat zugestimmt", sagte Fred. "Da du über die Show und den Aufbau ziemlich gut Bescheid weißt, würdest du heute Abend gerne ein Korrespondent sein?"

Ich sprang aufgeregt von meinem Stuhl auf. "Ist das dein _Ernst_?", rief ich. "_Natürlich!_" Ich fühlte mich gestärkt. Endlich konnte ich wieder etwas für den Widerstand tun. Es würde so fantastisch sein, am anderen Ende zu sein, Neuigkeiten mit der Zaubererwelt und der Armee in Hogwarts zu teilen.

In diesem Augenblick eilten Lee und George mit aufgeregten Gesichtsausdrücken in das Zimmer.

"Ihr werdet es nicht glauben!", schrie George.

"Was?", fragte ich.

"Ich hab gedacht, heute würde es nicht viele Neuigkeiten geben", erwiderte Lee und seine Augen wurden groß.

"Was?", fragte Fred.

"Und genau zur richtigen Zeit für die Sendung!", rief George.

"_WAS?"_, kreischten Fred und ich.

"_Wir unterbrechen das übliche Rauschen um Ihnen die neuesten Nachrichten mitzuteilen", _sagte Lee fünfundzwanzig Minuten später und versuchte, seine Aufregung unter Kontrolle zu halten. "Seit einer halben Stunde gibt es Gerüchte, und wenn den Berichten getraut werden kann, sieht es so aus, als ob Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermine Granger und ein namentlich nicht genannter Kobold nach einem versuchten Einbruch in Gringotts erfolgreich geflohen sind.

Die kleine Gruppe drang in das Verließ der Lestranges ein und befreite, als der Sicherheitsdienst verständigt worden war, einen Drachen, der in diesem Stockwerk gewesen war ..." Es gab eine Belustigung in Lees Stimme, die er nicht verbergen konnte. "Das Trio wurde zuletzt dabei gesehen, wie es auf dem Rücken des Drachens aus London geflohen ist.

Es ist nicht klar, was das Ziel des Einbruchs war, aber wir hier bei PotterWatch sind davon überzeugt, dass Potter, Weasley und Granger, wie schon immer, hart daran arbeiten, dem Regime des Obersten Todessers ein Ende zu bereiten."

Lee atmete durch. George klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "Das wird sehr schwer zu toppen sein, Stromer", sagte er.

"Das stimmt", erwiderte Lee. "Wie viele von Ihnen sicher erraten haben, haben Sie PotterWatch eingeschaltet. Unseren normalen Korrespondenten Royal und Romulus war es heute nicht möglich, hier zu sein, aber ich freue mich, Nager und Beißer wieder willkommen zu heißen ..."

"Hallo", grüßten die Zwillinge zusammen.

"Und ich freue mich, unsere neue Referentin Rot zu begrüßen."

"Danke, Stromer", sagte ich und er tätschelte mein Knie. Ich stellte mir vor, wie sich Neville und die DA um das Radio versammelt hatten und ihre Augen groß wurden, als sie meine Stimme hörten.

"Glücklicherweise", fuhr Lee fort, "haben keine neuen Todesfälle unsere Ohren erreicht. Wir haben letzte Woche berichtet, dass Augusta Longbottom auf der Flucht ist. Seitdem haben wir eine Nachricht von ihr erhalten. Sie ist immer noch auf der Flucht, aber gesund und am Leben.

Viele Zaubererfamilien waren gezwungen, sich zu verstecken. Die Weasleyfamilie, die Jordanfamilie, die Bartonfamilie und die Bonesfamilie haben alle bestätigt, in sicheren Häusern zu sein und dass es ihnen gut geht.

Wir wenden uns nun für ein Update über den Zaubererorden an Nager."

"Danke Stromer", erwiderte George. "Das Ministerium hat damit angefangen, Statuskarten an alle Hexen und Zauberer zu verteilen. Die Karten enthalten den Namen, die Adresse und, was am wichtigsten ist, wie viel magisches Blut in einem fließt. Aus offensichtlichen Gründen haben wir uns geweigert, uns für die Karten registrieren zu lassen.

Es sieht außerdem so aus, als ob Royals Worte schließlich wahr geworden sind und der Krieg sich auch auf andere Rassen ausgebreitet hat. Das Ministerium hat damit begonnen, Stämme der Zwerge aufzusuchen, ebenso Zentauren und Kobolde, damit sie sich registrieren lassen. Wo wir einmal versucht haben, so harmonisch wie möglich mit anderen Kreaturen zusammen zu leben, legt das neue Ministerium sie sprichwörtlich in Ketten und verwandelt sie in nichts mehr als Sklaven."

"Danke, Nager ...", fing Lee an.

Ich erstarrte für einen Moment, da ich als nächstes an der Reihe war. Ich würde zu tausenden von Leuten in der Zaubererwelt sprechen. Meine Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt.

"... Rot."

"D-danke, Stromer", sagte ich. Ich fing seinen Blick auf und er zeigte auf meine Brust und sagte tonlos: _aus dem Herzen, Gin ..._ Ich räusperte mich. "Zuerst muss ich sagen, wie geehrt ich mich fühle, hier zu sitzen. Ich habe diese Sendung monatelang verfolgt. Ich glaubt gar nicht, wie sehr ich dadurch gehofft habe."

"Wir sind froh, dass du da bist", sagte Lee grinsend.

"Ich habe aufmerksam auf Neuigkeiten von Harry Potter gehört und stimme Romulus zu. Wenn der Junge, der überlebte, gefangen genommen und getötet worden wäre, würde uns nichts mehr zerstören als das. Ich bin sehr dankbar dafür, dass wir in den letzten Zwei Wochen genau gewusst haben, wo Harry war. Ich weiß ohne jeden Zweifel, dass, was immer Harry und seine Freunde auch tun, es den Sturz des Dunkelsten aller Zauberer zur Folge haben wird.

Ich erinnere mich daran, wie du Romulus gefragt hast, was er Harry sagen würde, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass er zuhört, und wenn ich die gleiche Möglichkeit hätte und Harry gerade jetzt zuhört, dann habe ich eine Nachricht für dich ..."

Ich wusste, was ich Harry sagen _wollte_, falls ich mit ihm sprechen konnte, aber von dem meisten wollte ich nicht, dass es die Öffentlichkeit hörte.

"Du bist seit langer Zeit weg, Harry, und wir haben geduldig auf dich gewartet. Wir haben in deinem Namen und deiner Erinnerung durchgehalten und wir haben dich von Anfang an unterstützt. Wenn du uns brauchst, kannst du auf uns zählen. Wir vermissen dich und ich liebe ... W-wir lieben dich ..."

Ich machte eine Pause und wischte zwei Tränen weg.

"Gut gesprochen, Rot", sagte River leise.

Stunden später lag ich in meinem Bett, dachte über die Sendung nach und spielte geistesabwesend mit meiner DA-Münze. Lee hatte mir gratuliert und gesagt, dass ich meinen Job sehr gut gemacht hatte und ich hoffte, dass die Zuhörer es auch so empfanden hatten. In der Dunkelheit empfand ich ein überwältigendes Gefühl von Frieden. Ich würde in dieser Nacht sehr gut schlafen.

Die Münze wurde heiß. Ich brauchte einen Moment, um zu verstehen, dass eine Nachricht verschickt wurde. Ich tastete nach meinem Zauberstab, aber als ich ihn in die Hand nehmen wollte, fiel er auf den Boden. Grunzend stand ich auf und kniete mich suchend auf den Boden.

Drei Knalle deuteten an, dass drei Leute in mein Zimmer appariert waren

"Ginny", rief Fred, während er seinen Zauberstab entzündete und sein, Georges und Lees Gesicht erhellte. Er schaute auf mich herunter. "Was machst du auf dem Boden?"

"Das Bett war unbequem", sagte ich sarkastisch. "Kannst du meinen Zauberstab herbeirufen?"

"_Accio Ginnys Zauberstab!_", rief Fred und mein Zauberstab flog unter dem Bett hervor. Er fing ihn auf und gab ihn mir. "Harry ist zurück, Ginny. Mach dich fertig. Wir wollen so schnell wie möglich nach Hogwarts aufbrechen."

Ich verarbeitete die Worte in meinem Kopf, umklammerte die Münze fest in meiner Hand und grinste breiter denn je. "Nun", erwiderte ich langsam. "Wir würden sehr viel schneller gehen können, wenn ihr einem Mädchen etwas Privatsphäre geben würdet, damit sie sich umzuziehen kann."

**TBC ...**

* * *

**Ü/N: **Danke für die Reviews. Falls das Kapitel morgen später kommt, liegt das daran, dass ich Geburtstag habe und nicht weiß, wann ich an den PC kommen werde.


	61. 29 Dezember: Revolution I

**29. Dezember: Revolution**

Das Trio war zurück und das war alles, was mir etwas bedeutete. Da sie zurückgekommen waren, bedeutete das sicherlich, dass alle Horkruxe gefunden und zerstört worden waren. _Das Tagebuch, der Ring, das Medaillon, das, was in Gringotts war ..._ Wenn diese Dinge alle zerstört worden waren und zwei weitere, dann war Voldemort als nächstes an der Reihe.

Meine Innereien jubelten vor Freude, als ich Harry sah. Er sah glücklich aus und gleichzeitig auch _unglücklich_, mich zu sehen. Ich antwortete auf seine widersprüchlichen Gefühle mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. Als er weiterhin so verzweifelt aussah, wusste ich, dass ihm etwas anderes als Revolution im Kopf herumspukte.

Während sich alle unterhielten, schaute ich mich im Raum um. Alle Mitglieder der DA waren hier und sie sahen alle aus, als ob sie schon mal bessere Zeiten erblebt hatten. Angerona saß neben Simon in einer Ecke. Sie sah mich und winkte wie wahnsinnig. Ich erwiderte die Geste.

"Es gibt etwas, das wir finden müssen", sagte Harry. "Etwas - etwas, das uns helfen wird, Du-weißt-schon-wen zu stürzen. Es ist hier in Hogwarts, aber wir wissen nicht wo. Es könnte Ravenclaw gehört haben. Hat irgendjemand schon mal von so einem Gegenstand gehört? Ist irgendjemand mal auf etwas gestoßen, auf dem zum Beispiel ihr Adler war?"

Also deshalb waren sie zurück gekommen. Sie mussten alle anderen Horkruxe zerstört haben und dieses mysteriöse Objekt, das Ravenclaw gehört hatte, war das letzte Stück von Voldemorts Seele. Aber der einzige Gegenstand, der Ravenclaw gehört hatte, war dieses mysteriöse Diadem, das seit Jahrhunderten verschollen war, was die Ravenclaws Harry sagten. Harry war sich trotzdem sicher, dass es irgendwo im Schloss war.

Es würde keinen Aufstand geben, noch nicht, nur die Suche nach dem verschollenen Diadem.

"Wenn du wissen möchtest, wie das Diadem ausgesehen haben soll, könnte ich mit dir in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum hochgehen und es dir zeigen, Harry. Ravenclaw trägt es auf ihrer Statue.", sagte Cho.

Ich fühlte, wie die Kreatur, die sich Eifersucht nannte, sich in meiner Brust aufbäumte. Ich blickte finster drein und warf ihr einen boshaften Blick zu. Natürlich war jetzt nicht der richtige Augeblick für so etwas, aber als sie aufstand, um Harry den Weg zu zeigen, reagierte ich instinktiv. "Nein", sagte ich viel schärfer als ich vorgehabt hatte. "Luna geht mit Harry, nicht wahr, Luna?"

Der Mann, den ich liebe, verschwand ein weiteres Mal aus meinem Blickfeld. Ich stand sofort von meinem Stuhl auf und suchte die anderen zwei Drittel des Trios. Sie sahen auch so aus, als hätten sie schon bessere Zeiten erlebt.

"Ron, du würdest besser aussehen, wenn du _wirklich_ Grieselkrätze haben würdest", sagte ich, als ich auf ihn zuging.

Er drehte sich zu mir um und breitete seine Arme aus. Ich sprang zu ihm und schlang meine Arme um seinen Nacken. Als er mich wieder auf den Boden stellte, sagte er: "Ich hab dich vermisst, Schwesterchen."

Nachdem ich Hermine umarmt hatte, stellte ich mich näher zu ihnen und senkte meine Stimme. "Also dieses Diadem ...", sagte ich beiläufig. "Ist das der letzte Horkrux?"

Ron stand da wie vom Donner gerührt. "Wie ...?" Er schaute von mir zu Hermine. "Du hast es ihr _gesagt_?", beschuldigte er sie giftig.

"Hat sie nicht", sagte ich schnell, bevor die zwei anfingen zu streiten.

"Hat _Harry_ es dir erzählt?", fragte Ron und ich schüttelte meinen Kopf.

Hermine sah auch perplex aus, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte. Als sie Ron ungläubig anschaute, kam die DA, die nicht mehr in der Schule war, in den Raum.

Ich unterbrach die monotone Stille und fragte: "Seid ihr deshalb in Gringotts eingebrochen? Um einen weiteren Horkrux zu finden?"

Hermine nickte, öffnete ihre Handtasche und holte einen goldenen Becher aus den Tiefen hervor. Er schimmerte bösartig, bevor sie ihn wieder in die Tasche legte. "Wir wissen nur noch nicht, wie wir ihn zerstören können", sagte sie.

"Wir wüssten es", erwiderte Ron, "wenn wir Griphook nicht mit dem Schwert vertraut hätten. Lausiger kleiner -"

"Ron!", zischte Hermine. "_Wir_ wollten ihn zuerst betrügen, erinnerst du dich?"

Ich lachte über ihre Kabbeleien. "Ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich das vermisst habe", sagte ich und ergriff ihre Hände. "Ich bin ohne euch durchgedreht."

Hermine grinste und drehte sich wieder zu mir um. Sie hängte sich ihre Handtasche über die Schulter. "Wenn man von dem ausgeht, was wir gehört haben", sagte sie, "bist du auch beschäftigt gewesen."

"Mit Schwertern klauen und sowas", erwiderte Ron. "Was hast du dir dabei _gedacht_?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich konnte doch nicht zulassen, dass ihr die einzigen Revolutionäre seid", sagte ich und piekste Ron in den Arm. "Was habt ihr drei gemacht, während wir die Schule beschützt haben?"

"Das übliche", erwiderte Ron. "Wir sind ins Ministerium und in Gringotts eingebrochen. Oh, und Harry hat eine meterhohe Schlange bekämpft."

"Ich erinnere mich daran, dass Harry ziemlich gut darin ist, Schlangen zu bekämpfen", erwiderte ich. "Wie hat er es -"

"Die Kammer des Schreckens!", schrie Ron und unterbrach mich.

Hermine und ich sahen ihn stirnrunzelnd an. "Das stimmt", sagte ich leicht verwirrt. "Das _war_ in der Kammer des -"

"Nein, der Basilisk!", rief Ron. "Ich wette, dass die Zähne noch da sind! Wir könnten den Becher zerstören!"

"Ron, du bist genial!", schrie Hermine schwärmerisch.

Ron schaute nach seiner Erleuchtung und der Tatsache, dass Hermine ihn gelobt hatte, sehr zufrieden aus. Er berührte ihren Arm, zog sie am Ärmel und sagte: "Na los." Er eilte auf den Ausgang zu.

Hermine schaute mich an und bekämpfte der Wunsch, mich zu fragen, wie ich die Wahrheit entdeckt hatte. Stattdessen sagte sie: "Ich nehme an, dass du nicht willst, dass Harry es weiß."

"Ich will es ihm sagen, sobald wir einen Moment alleine sind", erwiderte ich und ignorierte die Tatsache, dass es so einen Moment vielleicht nicht geben würde.

"Hermine, komm schon!"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. "Ich gehe sicher, dass Ron es versteht", sagte sie und zwinkerte mir zu. "Wenn Harry zurück kommt, dann sorg dafür, dass er weiterhin nach dem Diadem sucht. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, Zeit zu verschwenden."

Ich nickte, als Mitglieder des Ordens durch den Gang kamen, unter ihnen Kingsley, Lupin, Bill und Fleur.

"Ginny! Ginny! Ginny! Ginny!"

Ich drehte mich gerade rechtzeitig um, um Angerona in meinen Armen aufzufangen. "Hey, Ang!"

"Du bist zurück!", plapperte sie aufgeregt. "Ich hab dich vermisst."

"Hat Neville auf dich aufgepasst?"

"Natürlich hab ich das", sagte Neville und kam auf uns zu. Ich bemerkte, wie schlimm er wirklich aussah, noch schrecklicher als zu dem Zeitpunkt, als ich gegangen war. Er bemerkte, worauf ich schaute und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Die?", fragte er und berührte vorsichtig seine Wangen. "Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen."

Angerona zog mich am Ärmel. "Neville und Michael haben Simon und mich gerettet", sagte sie und hielt mir zum Beweis ihre Handgelenke hin. Obwohl sie anfingen zu verblassen, konnte ich die Schrammen sehen, die die Fesseln ihr zugefügt hatten. "Wir wurden bei Hagrids Party erwischt."

"Ich hab davon gehört", erwiderte ich, schaute erneut zu Neville und deutete an, dass wir übereingekommen waren, dass es zu gefährlich geworden war, solche Stunts zu vollbringen.

Neville hob seine Hände verteidigend hoch. "Ich hab das nicht geplant", sagte er. "Ich war nicht mal dabei. Seamus, Michael, Ernie und ich haben uns schon hier versteckt. Nach der Party ist der Rest der DA hier aufgetaucht."

"Die Carrows waren nicht glücklich, als sie gesehen haben, dass du weg warst.", sagte Angerona.

"Nein", stimmte Neville zu. "Sie waren am Morgen nachdem du gegangen warst, hinter mir her. Ich hatte Glück, dass ich lebend hier herein gekommen bin." Er hob seinen Umhang an und zeigte mir, wo mehrere Sprüche seinen Körper verfehlt hatten. Er lehnte sich näher zu mir und flüsterte: "Ein bisschen Glück und ein bisschen Hilfe eines Slytherins."

"Malfoy?", fragte ich.

Neville nickte. "Er _wusste_, wo ich war. Ich bin an ihm vorbei gekommen. Er hat die Carrows in die andere Richtung geschickt."

"Wow", sagte ich und nahm die Information in mir auf. Vielleicht kam er doch noch auf die richtige Seite. "Und du hast dich seit zwei Wochen hier versteckt?"

"Ich kam als nächster", sagte Michael. Er kam mit Cho zusammen zu uns und sie sahen aus, als ob sie wieder zusammen gekommen wären. "An diesem Abend haben die Carrows eine ... _Demonstration_ veranstaltet." Er spukte das Wort aus. "Sie haben diesen Muggelgeborenen in die Große Halle gebracht, angekettet ..."

"Es sah so aus, als ob sie ihn davor noch geschlagen hätten", fügte Simon hinzu. Ich schaute eine Sekunde lang auf sein Haar, das schon deutlich gewachsen war, aber immer noch weit von der Länge entfernt war, die es davor gehabt hatte.

"Jaah", sagte Michael kalt. "Sie haben schmutzige Dinge über ihn gesagt, ihn ein Tier genannt und andere Sachen ..." Er schüttelte den Kopf und ich konnte die Worte erraten, die sie benutzt hatten. "Und ich schaute auf die anderen Schüler und sie haben _zugelassen_, dass das passiert, als ob er wirklich ein Tier _war_ ...

Dann bin ich aufgestanden und hab ihn gefragt, wie er heißt", sagte Michael. Cho trat näher an ihn heran, um ihn zu trösten. "Denn wenn sie seinen Namen wüssten, dann würden sie erkennen, dass er echt war und dass er ein Mensch war ..."

"Es gab einen kleinen Aufstand", sagte Simon. "Die DA ist aufgestanden, um Michael zu verteidigen, die Slytherins sind aufgestanden, um die Carrows zu verteidigen ... und dann war plötzlich jeder auf den Beinen, Leute sind rumgerannt, Leute haben geschrieen ..."

"Was ist mit dem Muggelgeborenem passiert?", fragte ich mit aufgerissenen Augen.

Michael zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich bin weggerannt, sobald der Aufstand angefangen hat. Ich wusste, dass die DA gekämpft hätte, wenn ich geblieben wäre und dann hätte sich jeder verstecken müssen und wir brauchten Leute da draußen so lange wie möglich."

"Michael, komm her!", rief Terry vom anderen Ende des Raumes.

Michael und Cho verabschiedeten sich und gingen zu Terry. Simon und Angerona gingen wieder in ihre Ecke des Raumes und ließen mich und Neville alleine.

"Hört sich an, als ob ich eine Menge verpasst hätte, General", sagte ich, piekste ihn spielerisch in die Rippen und er grunzte. "Wie geht es dir _wirklich_?"

"Es tut weh", antwortete er. Seine Augen wanderten zur Seite und wieder zu mir. Ich folgte seinem Blick zu Dean. "Er ist mit Luna gekommen.", merkte Neville an.

Ich verstand, was er meinte. Dean und Luna schienen sich auf dem Stuhl zusammen recht wohlgefühlt zu haben. "Neville, ich bin mir sicher -"

Neville schüttelte den Kopf und hielt seine Hand hoch. "Nö ...", murmelte er. "Ich hatte meine Chance und ich hab sie nicht genutzt. Außerdem ist jetzt nicht der Augenblick dafür, dass meine Gefühle mir in die Quere kommen. Es gibt wichtigere Dinge -"

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!"

Mein Blick wanderte zu dem Geheimgang. Mum stand mit glühenden Augen da, Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und schaute sehr ungemütlich aus. Ich ging langsam mit stolz erhobenem Kopf zu ihr. Ich würde nicht klein bei geben.

"Wo bist du gewesen, Mum?", fragte Charlie, der unbemerkt hereingekommen sein musste.

"Bei Tantchen Muriel", sagte sie und schaute mich unverwandt an. Charlies Versuche, mich zu retten, wurden wertgeschätzt, aber das war zwischen Mum und mir. "Euer Vater und ich wären früher hier gewesen, wenn wir nicht nach eurer kleinen Schwester hätten suchen müssen."

"Ich werde nicht gehen", sagte ich trotzig. Ich wusste, wozu es kommen würde und warum sollte ich gehen müssen? Ich war in meinem vierten Schuljahr ins Ministerium gegangen, ich hatte in meinem fünften Schuljahr gegen Todesser gekämpft und ich hatte ein ganzes Jahr eine Armee angeführt. Das war genauso sehr mein Kampf wie ihrer, wenn nicht noch mehr.

"Harry, was geht hier vor?", rief Lupin.

Ich war dankbar für die momentane Ablenkung von Harrys Ankunft. Er sah perplex aus, als er die wachsende Zahl von Leuten sah und sagte: "Voldemort ist auf dem Weg, sie verbarrikadieren die Schule - Snape ist geflohen - was macht ihr denn hier? Wie habt ihr davon erfahren?"

Fred nahm sich die Freiheit, es ihm zu erklären und George fragte: "Was passiert jetzt als Erstes, Harry? Was geht ab?"

"Die jüngeren Kinder werden in Sicherheit gebracht, und alle kommen in der Großen Halle zusammen, um eingeteilt zu werden", antwortete er und sagte dann die magischen Worte, auf die wir alle gewartet hatten. "Wir werden kämpfen."

Die Menge begann zu brüllen und alle hoben ihre Zauberstäbe in die Luft und eilten aus dem Raum. Ich versuchte ihnen zu folgen, aber Mum ergriff meinen Arm und hielt mich fest.

"Nein", kommandierte sie entschlossen.

"Du kannst mich nicht zwingen!", rief ich.

Als Harry näher kam, schrie Mum: "Du bist minderjährig! Das erlaube ich nicht! Die Jungs, ja, aber du, du gehst gefälligst nach Hause."

_Oho_, dachte ich. Wenn es jemals einen Augenblick gab, in dem meine Wut so groß war wie die meiner Mutter, dann jetzt. "Kommt nicht in Frage!", schrie ich, bevor ich mich von ihrem Griff befreite. "Ich bin in Dumbledores Armee -"

"- einer Teenagerbande!"

Fred kam zu meiner Verteidigung, aber Mum sorgte dafür, dass er und George sich schuldig fühlten, weil sie mich mitgebracht hatten. Sie sahen aus, als ob sie sich schämten. Bill meldete sich zu Wort und bestand darauf, dass Mum Recht hatte.

"Ich kann nicht nach Hause gehen!", rief ich. Warum verstanden sie das nicht? Voldemort war es egal, wen er töten musste, um an die Macht zu gelangen, warum sollte es dann jemand anderem wichtig sein, dass mir ein Sommer fehlte, um siebzehn zu sein? "Meine ganze Familie ist hier", sagte ich. "Ich halte es nicht aus, allein dort zu warten und nichts zu wissen und -"

Ich machte den Fehler, nach Harrys Hilfe zu suchen, hoffend, dass er es verstehen würde, aber sogar bevor sich unsere Blicke trafen, erkannte ich, dass er mich nicht unterstützen würde, dass er mich nicht unterstützen _konnte_. Da er meine Schwäche war, stimmte ich widerwillig zu und starrte auf den Fluchtweg. "Dann sag ich jetzt also Lebewohl und -"

Meine Augen mussten mir einen Streich spielen, denn Percy betrat den Raum der Wünsche. Während er um Verzeihung flehte, ging ich auf Zehenspitzen von meiner Familie weg auf den Ausgang zu, um zum Treffen zu gehen.

"Ginny!"

Ich blieb ertappt stehen und fluchte leise vor mich hin. Als Lupin vorschlug, dass ich blieb, protestierte Mum, aber Dad entschied, dass es akzeptabel war. Als die Erwachsenen den Raum verließen, fragte Harry, wohin Ron und Hermine gegangen waren und Dad antwortete, dass sie in der Großen Halle sein mussten.

"Ich hab sie nicht vorbeigehen sehen", sagte Harry.

"Sie sagten irgendwas von einem Badezimmer, nicht lange, nachdem du weg warst.", sagte ich ihm.

Er wiederholte die Worte und sah im Badezimmer nach.

Ich schaute mich um. Niemand anders war ihm Zimmer. Es war das erste Mal, dass Harry und ich seit seinem Geburtstag alleine waren. Meine Gedanken gingen zu einer Zeit zurück, in der wir zusammen gewesen waren und nichts anderes wichtig war, als zusammen _zu_ sein. Bestimmt würde es einen Moment geben, bevor Voldemort ankam, zumindest eine Minute, damit ich Harry richtig Glück wünschen konnte.

Er kam zurück aus dem Badezimmer und sagte: "Bist du sicher, dass sie Bade -" Harry fiel auf die Knie und seine Hand presste sich auf seine Narbe.

"HARRY!", schrie ich. Ich eilte zu ihm, legte ihm die Arme um die Schultern und hielt ihn fest. Während ich über seine Haare strich, atmete er schnell und schwer ich wiederholte sanft seinen Namen.

Nach einem Moment öffnete er seine Augen und ich schaute in ihren smaragdfarbenen Himmel. "Hi", quietschte ich, als ich erkannte, dass es seit Monaten das erste Mal war, dass ich ihn _berührte_ und dass ich ihn einfach nur noch küssen wollte.

"Er ist hier", sagte ich und warf mich wieder zurück in die Realität. Er sprang auf die Füße. Obwohl er so aussah, als ob er lieber den kommenden Kampf vergessen und in dieser Position mit mir bleiben wollte, sagte er: "Ich muss Ron und Hermine finden."

"Du musst das Diadem finden, Harry!", schrie ich und stellte mich auf die Füße, aber er war schon am Ende der Treppe. Er hatte mich nicht gehört. Er war wieder weg.

**TBC ...**

**

* * *

Ü/N: **Danke für die Reviews.


	62. 30 Dezember: Revolution II

**30. Dezember: Revolution**

Bevor ich richtig wahrnehmen konnte, wie leer sich der Raum anfühlte, hörte ich ein Schlurfen hinter mir. Ich drehte mich um und sah Colin in Jeans und einem T-Shirt auf mich zulaufen. Er lächelte und sagte: "Hiya, Ginny!"

"Colin!", rief ich. Wie so viele andere Menschen, die ich heute in der kurzen Zeit gesehen hatte, in der ich hier war, hatte ich meinen Mitschüler seit fast einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen. Er sah genauso klein aus, wie ich ihn in Erinnerung hatte. "Bist du nicht mehr der Geheimniswahrer?"

"Alle haben das Land schon verlassen", erwiderte Colin. Er hielt seine DA-Münze hoch. "Ich hab die Nachricht bekommen, aber weil ich nicht apparieren kann, hab ich länger gebraucht, um her zu kommen. Der Fahrende Ritter ist verdammt langsam, seit sie Stand Shunpike verhaftet haben." Er schaute sich neugierig um. "Ähm, Ginny, wo sind alle?"

"Die Große Halle", antwortete ich und erklärte schnell, was momentan passierte.

Er verschwendete keine Zeit und eilte an mir vorbei. Als er auf der ersten Stufe stand, drehte er sich wieder zu mir um. "Kommst du nicht mit?", fragte er.

Ich blickte finster drein. "Nein", murmelte ich. "Mum will, dass ich hier bleibe."

"Ich bin überrascht, dass du auf sie gehört hast", sagte er und eilte die Treppe runter. Er winkte mir zum Abschied und ließ mich hier grimmig zurück.

Der Raum der Wünsche war ungewöhnlich einsam für ein magisches Zimmer, das hervorbringen konnte, was der Nutzer haben wollte. Er konnte mir nicht das geben, nach dem ich mich wirklich sehnte. Ich setzte mich träge in einen Stuhl, um die Zeit zu vertreiben, während ich hoffte, dass es allen gut gehen würde.

Nach mehreren Minuten hörte ich Voldemorts Stimme und dachte, dass er im Zimmer mit mir war. "Ich weiß, dass ihr euch bereitmacht zum Kampf.", sagte er. Als er nach Harry Potter verlangte, versprach er, dass niemand anderem etwas passieren würde. "Ihr habt Zeit bis Mitternacht."

Es war noch fast eine halbe Stunde, bis die Zeit abgelaufen sein würde, aber wir würden sie nicht brauchen. Niemand, abgesehen von den Slytherins, würde dieses Angebot in Erwägung ziehen. Das war es, jetzt oder nie, töten oder getötet werden. Es wurde Zeit für die Unterdrückten, sich gegen den Unterdrücker zu wehren.

Ich hätte nicht überrascht darüber sein sollen, dass die Slytherins die ersten waren, die evakuiert wurden. Ganze Rudel von Hexen und Zauberern aus diesem bestimmten Haus gingen an mir vorbei, mehrere von ihnen, inklusive Harper und Pansy, warfen mir hasserfüllte Blicke zu.

Draco Malfoy ging verhalten am Ende der Reihe etwas entfernt hinter den Slytherins her. Er beäugte mich müde und beschleunigte seinen Gang, als er an mir vorbei ging.

Ich stand auf und umklammerte seinen Arm. "Hast dich entschieden abzuhauen, oder?"

Draco blieb stehen und schaute sich um, um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand aus seinem Haus bemerkt hatte, dass er mit mir sprach, aber die meisten von ihnen waren schon gegangen. "Du hast den Dunklen Lord gehört.", flüsterte er. "Glaubst du wirklich, dass der _Auserwählte_ eine Chance gegen ihn hat?"

Ich nickte und umklammerte seinen Arm fester. "Das tue ich."

"Dann bist du eine _Idiotin_.", zischte er, riss sich los und ging auf den Fluchtweg zu.

"Dann hau ab, Malfoy", rief ich und ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu. "Aber wenn du denkst, dass der Weg, den du jetzt gehen willst, der Weg ist, der deine Familie am Leben erhält, dann bist _du_ der Idiot."

Er blieb stehen. Er drehte seinen Kopf und schaute mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck zurück zu mir. "Ich sterbe nicht für Potter", erwiderte er.

"Er würde es für dich tun", sagte ich. Er antwortete nicht. Er warf einen Blick auf die Menge aus Hufflepuff, die dabei war, zu gehen, und bemerkte ihre merkwürdigen Blicke, die sie angesichts der Tatsache trugen, dass eine Gryffindor mit einem Slytherin sprach, besonders die Exfreundin ihres Retters und ein allseits bekannter Unterstützer Voldemorts. Ich stellte mich neben ihn, damit wir nicht schreien mussten.

"Warum ist das wichtig?", fragte Draco leise. "Es ... ist ... der ... Dunkle ... Lord ...", sagte er und betonte jedes Wort. "Es gibt keine Möglichkeit, ihn aufzuhalten ..."

"Und wenn es eine geben würde?", fragte ich und riskierte, zu viel preiszugeben, obwohl ich bezweifelte, dass es noch etwas ausmachen würde. Sicherlich war Voldemort sich bewusst, was Harry vorhatte, nachdem er in Gringotts eingebrochen war.

"Wovon sprichst du, Weasley?"

"Harry muss etwas finden", erwiderte ich langsam. "Wenn er es zerstört, dann ist alles vorbei. Voldemort ist tot. Deine Familie ist sicher."

Er sprach vorsichtig, wählte jedes Wort präzise. "Dieses Ding ... Potter muss es finden ...?"

"Ja."

"Und es ist vorbei?"

"Ja."

Dracos kalte graue Augen tanzten mit der Idee. Er war in seinem Leben an einer Kreuzung angekommen. Der einfache Pfad würde ihn in die momentane Sicherheit führen. Der schwierige würde Mut erfordern, Mut, von dem ich wusste, dass er ihn hatte, aber sich weigerte, ihn zu zeigen.

Er starrte mich an, als der letzte Hufflepuff sich in Sicherheit brachte. Die Ravenclaws tauchten schon auf und Draco Malfoy hatte noch kein weiteres Wort gesagt. In seinem Gesicht zuckte es und es wurde von den flackernden Fackeln erhellt.

Endlich sagte er: "Verdammt, Ginny ..."

Ich bewegte mich, als ich hörte, wie er meinen Vornamen benutzte. Ich beobachtete, wie er sich vom Ausgang abwandte, der Weg, der ihn in Sicherheit bringen würde und zurück ins Schloss eilte. Vielleicht hatte er endlich sein Gewissen entdeckt ...

"Malfoy, warte!"

Die wuchtigen Körper von Crabbe und Goyle sprinteten an mir vorbei, den Ravenclaws entgegen, die versuchten, das Schloss zu verlassen. Als sie Malfoy bei der Treppe eingeholt hatten, schaute er für eine Sekunde voller Verzweiflung zu mir. Sein Gesichtsausdruck sagte: _Das hatte ich nicht geplant._ Nachdem sie ihn hinter sich hergezogen hatten, drehten sich meine Eingeweide voller Angst um. Ich hoffte, dass ich jetzt nicht gerade alles in Gefahr gebracht hatte.

Die letzten Ravenclaws hatten sich gerade in Sicherheit gebracht und ich hatte Luna nicht unter ihnen gesehen, hatte es aber auch nicht erwartet. Eine weitere minderjährige Person hatte es geschafft, zurück zu bleiben. Die Gryffindors wurden als nächstes evakuiert und ich suchte nach Angerona, sah sie aber nicht. Ich hoffte, dass ich sie einfach übersehen hatte, als sie an mir vorbeigegangen war.

Die erste Erschütterung der Burg deutete an, dass der Kampf begonnen hatte. Glücklicherweise waren die letzten Gryffindors schon gegangen und ich erkannte Tonks, die gerade durch die Tür eilte. Ihr Haar war schwarz und sie hatte sich kampfbereit angezogen.

"Tonks?", sagte ich und eilte auf sie zu. "Was machst du hier?"

"Ich musste kommen", erwiderte sie und ich verstand. Sie beäugte mich neugierig. "Warum bist du hier drin? Ich hab gedacht, du wärst die erste, die kämpft."

Ich lachte sarkastisch. "Mum wollte es nicht."

Tonks nickte und zeigte mit dem Finger auf mich. "Du meinst, Harry wollte es nicht."

Ich war so ein aufgeschlagenes Buch für sie, es war beängstigend. "Du hast Recht", gab ich zu und hörte draußen eine laute Explosion. Es zuckte mir in den Fingern, irgendwie daran Teil zu haben. "Wenn Harry nicht hier gewesen wäre, dann hätte ich Mum ignoriert."

"Wer ist da draußen? Nymphadora, bist du ohne mich gegangen?", rief eine Stimme im Gang. Eine ältliche Frau, die einen ramponierten alten Hut trug, kam in den Raum. "Ah, Ginevra Weasley. Ich würde dieses Haar überall wieder erkennen. Nymphadora konnte mir nicht sagen, was passiert. Vielleicht könntest du mich aufklären?"

"Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht sehr viel im Moment", gab ich zu und lächelte Augusta Longbottom warmherzig an. "Alles, was ich weiß, ist, dass die Schüler ..."

"... evakuiert wurden", beendete sie den Satz für mich. "Ich musste die ganze Nacht warten, bis alle an mir vorbeigekommen sind."

Unsere Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich dem Eingang des Raums der Wünsche zu und das Goldene Trio kam die Treppe herauf. Sie sahen sehr zufrieden aus. Ron hatte die Arme voller Basiliskenzähne und ich wusste, dass der Becher zerstört worden war. Alles, was noch übrig war, war das Diadem.

Ich war noch nie glücklicher, Harry zu verlassen, als in dem Moment, in dem er mich aus dem Zimmer schickte. Er hatte mir freie Hand gelassen, obwohl ich so tun musste, als ob ich nicht gehört hätte, wie er mir hinterher rief, dass ich wieder reinkommen sollte. _'tschuldige, Harry, das ist etwas, was ich tun muss._

Tonks schaute aus einem Fenster und suchte die Ländereien nach ihrem Ehemann ab. Als ich zu ihr kam, um ihr bei der Suche zu helfen, zog sie ihren Zauberstab, zerbrach das Fensterglas und zeigte mit ihrem Zauberstab in verschiedene Richtungen. Ich tat es ihr nach.

Einen Fluch nach dem anderen auf die Mengen von Todessern loszulassen war fantastisch. Die vielen Monate, in denen ich den Mund halten, meinen Zauberstab bändigen und mein Verhalten den Carrows gegenüber im Zaum hatte halten müssen, waren vorbei. Jeder Fluch, den ich aussprach, war eine Erleichterung nach all diesen Tagen.

"Ist das Remus?", fragte Tonks und beugte sich etwas vor. Es war viel zu dunkel, um etwas deutlich zu erkennen, obwohl die Lichtblitze und Feuer auf den Ländereien uns erlaubten, einige Blicke auf die Kämpfer zu erhaschen.

"Tonks!", schrie ich und schubste sie gerade noch rechtzeitig aus dem Weg, bevor ein Lichtblitz durch die Fensteröffnung geschossen kam, durch die sie sich gerade noch gebeugt hatte. "Du wirst Lupin nicht finden können, wenn du keinen Kopf mehr hast!"

Gwarp ging an dem Fenster vorbei, an dem wir standen. Ich hörte Rons Stimme: " Hoffentlich tritt er auf ein paar von denen drauf!"

"Solange es nicht jemand von uns ist!", schrie ich ihm zu, während Tonks und ich wieder anfingen, Flüche nach draußen abzuschießen. Ich fühlte, wie Harry mich anschaute, während ich zielte und einen Fluch abfeuerte. _Ich hoffe, ich mache dich stolz_, dachte ich und schickte einen weiteren Fluch in eine Gruppe von Todessern.

Nachdem Tonks davongerannt war, um Lupin zu finden, drehte ich mich ratlos zum Trio um, aber Harry sagte mir, dass ich in Deckung gehen und auf mich aufpassen sollte. Wenn er nicht so verdammt besorgt ausgesehen hätte, dann wäre ich vielleicht sauer gewesen. Ich beobachtete sie dabei, wie sie zurück in den Gang gingen, in dem der Raum der Wünsche war.

Mehrere Flüche zerbrachen die Scheiben des Fensters, unter dem ich saß und Glas regnete auf mich drauf. Ich wartete darauf, dass die Scherben aufhörten zu fallen, bis ich sie abschüttelte. Ich stand auf und machte mich bereit, bevor ich mich ans Fenster stellte und einen Fluch nach dem anderen losließ.

Als ich einen grünen Lichtstrahl auf mich zukommen sah, sprang ich aus dem Weg und wartete darauf, dass er an mich vorbeiflog. Dann stand Colin mit völlig zerwühlten Haaren grinsend vor mir. "Ich wusste, dass du dieses Versprechen nicht halten könntest.", sagte er.

"Hör auf, dich über mich lustig zu machen und hilf mir!", erwiderte ich amüsiert. Ich zeigte auf das Fenster neben mir. "Du nimmst das da."

"_Reducto!"_, rief er und die Scheibe zerbarst.

Wir sprangen zu unseren Fenstern und feuerten Flüche ab.

Nach zwanzig Minuten Kämpfen duckten wir uns, um uns zu erholen. Ich atmete tief durch und bemerkte sehr starken Rauchgeruch, der aus dem Gang kam, in den das Trio gegangen war. Colin verzog das Gesicht, sprang auf und rannte in die Richtung.

Ich folgte ihm und bekam gerade noch mit, wie Goyle Colin überwältigte und ihm seinen Zauberstab wegnahm. Goyle warf den schmalen Jungen gegen die Wand. Colin fiel stöhnend zu Boden.

Ich rannte und warf mit Flüchen um mich, verfehlte ihn aber in meiner Hast. Ich hörte nicht mal den Spruch, der mich entwaffnete, dennoch war ich zauberstablos und meine Waffe rollte über den Boden auf Draco zu. Er saß an der Wand gelehnt auf dem Boden, sein Gesicht und Haar waren voller Ruß, seine Kleidung angesengt und Schweiß tropfte von seiner Nasenspitze. Er schaute auf den Zauberstab und zurück zu mir, bewegte sich aber nicht, als Goyle mich mit dem Folterfluch belegte.

Meine Knie gaben nach und ich brach schreiend auf dem Boden zusammen, während ich den Fluch von Goyle spürte. Draco sah gleichgültig zu, während der Schmerz durch meinen Körper schoss. Als der Fluch aufgehoben wurde, schaute ich zu Draco und flehte ihn stumm um Hilfe an. Stattdessen zuckte er zusammen, als er Geräusche des Kampfes hörte, der weit entfernt im Gang stattfand und es klang so, als ob die Todesser in das Schloss hineingekommen waren.

Goyle lächelte höhnisch und machte sich über die Geräusche der Qualen lustig, die aus der Entfernung zu hören waren. Sein Zauberstab war auf meine Brust gerichtet, während er zu Draco schaute und fragte: "Wirst du mir nicht helfen?"

Draco hielt seine rechte Hand hoch und zeigte ihm, dass sie sehr stark verbrannt war. "Ich bin zu nichts nütze, Goyle."

"Du warst da drin auch zu nichts nütze!" Er zeigte mit dem Zauberstab auf die Wand, wo die Tür zum Raum der Wünsche hätte sein sollen. "Wenn du zugelassen hättest, dass Crabbe sie einfach umbringt, dann würde er noch leben. Er ist tot ... wegen dir!"

"Halt die Klappe!", schrie Draco.

"Hörst du das nicht gerne?", fragte Goyle. "Vielleicht", sagte er, während mehrere Schreie voller Horror durch den Korridor zu hören waren, "hast du die ganze Zeit mit Potter zusammen gearbeitet. Vielleicht willst du, dass der Dunkle Lord bekämpft wird!"

"Ich hab gesagt, du sollst die Klappe halten!"

Es gab mehrere Male, in denen ich Goyle Colins Zauberstab hätte entreißen können, aber ich hielt mich zurück. Das war Dracos Kampf, nicht meiner, und ich wollte sehen, was passieren würde.

Goyle fuhr fort. "Oder vielleicht willst du _sie_!" Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf mich. Er leckte sich voller Vorfreude auf die Schmerzen, die er mir zufügen würde, über die Lippen. "Was denkst du, Weasley? Sollte ich dich zuerst umbringen, dann den Zwerg ..." Er zeigte auf Colin, der sich auf dem Boden krümmte. "... und dann wieder nach Potter suchen?"

Ich machte mich bereit. Wenn ich sterben würde, dann würde ich ihm nicht die Befriedigung geben und betteln. Ich schloss meine Augen und hoffte, dass es schnell gehen würde. Ich hätte mir den Zauberstab schnappen sollen, als ich die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt hatte. _Ich liebe dich, Harry ..._

"_Avada Kedav -_"

"_Stupor!"_

Ich öffnete schnell meine Augen und sah, wie Goyle gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde und den geklauten Zauberstab fallen ließ. Sein Kopf schwankte auf seinem Hals. Draco hielt meinen Zauberstab in seiner linken Hand und zitterte so stark, dass ich nicht verstehen konnte, wie er das Ziel hatte treffen können.

Er ließ den Zauberstab fallen. Er rollte über den Boden und blieb bei meinen Knien liegen. Als ich ihn aufhob, breitete sich Verwirrung auf seinem Gesicht aus. Er starrte auf den bewusstlosen Goyle und atmete schwer.

Ich stand auf. Meine Muskel taten weh, als ich mich vorbeugte, um Draco anzuschauen und sagte: "Danke, dass du mein Leben gerettet hast."

Er sah mir in die Augen. Ein Schweißtropfen rollte auf sein Augenlid und er blinzelte es weg. Er schluckte, bevor er sagte: "Jemand muss am Leben sein, der zu meinen Gunsten aussagen kann."

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und bot ihm meine Hand an, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Er ergriff sie nicht und stellte sich zitternd auf seine Füße. Seine ganze rechte Seite sah sehr schmerzhaft aus.

"Was ist im Raum der Wünsche passiert?", fragte ich und schaute auf Goyle, dessen Brust sich sehr schnell hob und senkte.

Draco schwankte und hielt sich an der Wand fest. "Ich hab's versucht", zischte er. "_Sprich_ nicht mehr mit mir, Weasley. Ich hab die Schnauze voll."

Colin stöhnte. Ich schaute zu ihm und er hielt sich seinen Hinterkopf, während ich ihm aufhalf. Ich gab ihm seinen Zauberstab zurück. "Na los, Colin. Gehen wir wieder zu unseren Fenstern zurück.", sagte ich, bevor ich Draco einen Blick zuwarf.

Er zeigte resigniert auf eine kleine schwarze Pfütze auf dem Boden. "Das Diadem ist zerstört", sagte er. "Dachte, dass würdest du vielleicht gerne wissen."

Als wir zurückkamen, war da, wo die Fenster gewesen waren, ein großes, klaffendes Loch. Der Kampf ging weiter, Lichtblitze erhellten die Ländereien, Schmerzensschreie und Freudenschreie hallten durch die Dunkelheit.

Während wir uns das Geschehen anschauten, sprintete Draco an uns vorbei. "Sie kommen!" Er hielt es nicht für nötig, anzuhalten oder seine Hilfe anzubieten. Obwohl er mich gerade vor dem Tod bewahrt hatte, weigerte er sich, wirklich zu kämpfen. Wenn es ihm nicht zugute kam, dann würde er nicht helfen.

Man konnte Schreie aus dem Gang hören, aus dem wir gekommen waren. Colin und ich bezogen Position, Zauberstäbe bereit und warteten darauf, dass der Kampf in Sicht kam.

Michael, Cho, Sarah, Terry und Anthony kamen in unseren Gang, gefolgt von fünf maskierten Personen. Das Quintett von Ravenclaws verteidigte sich fantastisch, aber alle offensiven Sprüche wurden von den Feinden ausgesprochen, während sie meine Mitschüler in meine Richtung trieben.

Colin und ich blieben, wo wir waren, zu besorgt, um einen Fluch auszusprechen, aus Angst, zu verfehlen und jemanden von uns zu treffen. Terry fiel mit stark blutendem Kopf auf den Boden und Colin nutzte die Gelegenheit, um den bestimmten Todesser wegzupusten.

Cho schrie und stolperte zurück, während ihr Zauberstab knapp außer Reichweite war. Der Todesser kam auf sie zu und stand furchteinflößend über ihrem Körper.

"NEIN!", schrie ich und schoss einen Fluch ab, der so stark war, dass der Todesser zehn Meter zurückgeworfen wurde, bevor er hart auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Das Duell zwischen Sarah und ihrem Todesser war in diesem Moment vorbei und sie lag auf dem Boden wimmernd neben Terry. Der Todesser entdeckte mich und schickte eine bösartig aussehendes schwarzes Licht in meine Richtung. Ich war nicht schnell genug.

Wie in Zeitlupe berührten mich Colins Hände und schoben mich aus dem Weg. Ich fiel laut auf den Boden. Seine Heldentat hatte ihren Preis, denn der Spruch traf ihn genau in der Brust und warf ihn nach hinten.

"COLIN!", schrie ich, als ich sah, wie sein schmaler Körper durch das große Loch in der Wand fiel, sein Zauberstab hinterher. Selbst als ich auf ihn zusprang, wusste ich, dass es zu spät sein würde.

Ich starrte hinunter in die Dunkelheit, rief schluchzend seinen Namen und nahm nicht mehr war, was um mich herum geschah. Ich wusste nicht, ob der Spruch, der für mich bestimmt gewesen war, ihn umgebracht hatte, aber wenn er das nicht getan hatte, dann hatte er den Fall sicherlich nicht überlebt. Vielleicht, falls er seinen Zauberstab hatte ... vielleicht ... aber ich sah vor mir, wie die magische Waffe ihm aus der Hand gerissen worden war.

Colin Creevey, mein erster Kuss, der erste Junge, von dem ich wusste, dass er für mich geschwärmt hatte, ein Junge, der zu einem Mann heran gewachsen war, der nicht mal hier sein und kämpfen sollte, war höchstwahrscheinlich am Fuße des Schlosses tot. Er war nicht mehr am Leben, weil er sich selbst geopfert hatte, um mein Leben zu retten. Er war, ohne Zweifel, durch und durch ein Gryffindor.

Cho und Sarah führten mich sanft von dem Loch zurück zu ihrer Gruppe. Die fünf Todesser waren besiegt, aber ihr Einfluss blieb bestehen. Terry verlor viel Blut, Michaels linker Arm sah aus, als ob er zersplittert wäre und die Zauberstäbe von Cho und Anthony waren zerbrochen.

Ich war geschockt. Falls ich dabei geholfen hatte, einen Unterschlupf für die Verletzten zu finden, erinnerte ich mich nicht daran, das vorgeschlagen zu haben. Cho entschied sich dafür, bei den Jungen zu bleiben und sie zu beschützen. Sarah und ich rannten in die Tiefen des Schlosses, um wieder am Kampf teilzunehmen. Während wir rannten, erholte ich mich soweit von dem Schock, dass ich schwören konnte, mich an der Seite zu rächen, die Colin genommen hatte.

Die Geräusche waren ohrenbetäubend, als Sarah und ich in der Galerie der Eingangshalle angekommen waren. Duells wurden in der Halle und auf der Treppe ausgefochten. Vor uns standen Professor Trelawney, Parvati und Lavender, die alle Kristallkugeln in der Hand hielten. Ich schaffte es zu grinsen und dachte, dass sie für das einzig nützliche in ihrer ganzen Existenz benutzt werden würden.

"Professor, lassen sie uns helfen!", sagte Sarah, als wir bei ihnen angekommen waren.

Sarah und Lavender stellten sich an die Brüstung, warfen die Kristallkugeln in die Menge und führten sie mit ihren Zauberstäben. Sie mussten die anvisierten Ziele getroffen haben, denn die beiden Mädchen lachten triumphierend. Ihre Freude war nur von kurzer Dauer, denn die Brüstung explodierte vor ihnen und sie fielen in den Abgrund.

Parvati und ich hechteten gerade noch rechtzeitig nach vorne, um ihren Fall stark abzubremsen, aber sie landeten trotzdem sehr hart auf dem Boden. Wir sahen, wie Fenrir Greyback auf ihre Körper zurannte, aber Hermines Stimme war zu hören. Eine körperlose Hand und ein Zauberstab schickten das blutrünstige Monster weg von ihnen.

"Aus dem Weg, Mädchen!", kommandierte Trelawney und wir verzogen uns, damit sie etwas sehen konnte. Sie warf eine Kristallkugel nach dem Werwolf. "Ich hab noch mehr davon!", kreischte sie. "Es sind genug für alle da! Hier -"

Sie wurde von einem lauten Knall unterbrochen. Riesenspinnen kamen durch das Schlossportal. Die schrecklichen Kreaturen waren auf keiner Seite und bald taten sich Feinde, die sich nur Sekunden zuvor bekämpft hatten, zusammen, um die Spinnen zu töten.

Die Spinnen gingen erst, als sie Hagrid hatten. Ich beobachtete, wie Harry unter seinem Umhang hervor kam, den Namen des Wildhüters rief und ihm zur Tür herausfolgte, während er die vielen Flüche ignorierte.

Als die Spinnen endlich verschwunden waren, gab es eine peinliche Stille, in der die Hogwartsianer und Todesser untereinander standen. Dann, ohne Warnung, fingen die Duelle wieder an und ich eilte die Treppen hinunter, um am Kampf teilzuhaben.

Ich begegnete Draco, der die Treppen nach oben rannte, weg von dem Kampf. Das Ruß war vom Schweiß abgewaschen worden und jetzt an seinem Hemdkragen. Seine Lippe war aufgeplatzt und blutete. Wir sahen uns in die Augen, als er an mir vorbeikam. Wir kamen zu einer Übereinstimmung. Wir waren keine Freunde, aber auch keine Feinde. Als er an mir vorbei geeilt war, entschied ich, dass er wirklich das beste Beispiel für jemanden war, der in einer grauen Welt lebte.

Er legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter und bewegte mich mehrere Zentimeter nach links, während ein Fluch auf die Stelle traf, an der ich gerade noch gewesen war. Mehrere Mauerteile flogen aus der Wand. Er hielt zwei Finger hoch, um mich darauf hinzuweisen, dass das schon das zweite Mal war, dass er mir heute das Leben gerettet hatte. "Vergiss das nicht!", zischte er, bevor er sich umdrehte und woanders Unterschlupf suchte.

Ich kam im Erdgeschoss an und sah, wie eine bekannte kleine und pummelige Frau sich duellierte. Sie hörte auf, als ihr Feind zu Boden ging und schaute sich nach ihrem nächsten Opfer um.

"Alecto!", rief ich, während ich hinter ihr stand.

Sie drehte sich langsam um und grinste verrückt, als sie mich sah. "Weasley, ich hab gehofft, dass ich hier auf dich treffen würde." Sie wechselte ihren Zauberstab von der rechten in die linke Hand und wieder zurück, um den Platz zu finden, der am angenehmsten war.

Ich umklammerte meinen Zauberstab, bereit, zuzuschlagen. "Ich dachte, dass Sie gefangen genommen wurden."

"Ich konnte mich befreien", antwortete sie. Ein Todesser fiel neben ihr zu Boden, aber sie ignorierte ihn. "Glaubst du _wirklich_, dass ich dieses Duell verlieren werde?"

"Professor Carrow", sagte ich mit spöttischem Respekt, "Sie haben an dem Tag verloren, an dem Sie das erste Mal diese Schule betreten haben."

Sie schickte unausgesprochen ein blaues Licht nach mir und ich beschwor ein Schild herauf. Sie schoss noch einmal den gleichen Spruch auf mich ab, aber mein Schild hielt. Nach ihrem fünften oder sechsten Versuch hob ich mein Schild auf. Ich rief: "_Chiroptera!"_ Wunderbare schwarze und violette Lichter brachen aus meinem Zauberstab hervor und trafen sie direkt im Gesicht. Aus ihren Nasenlöchern kamen mehrere Flederwichte und sie fing an zu bluten. Ich bewunderte die Kraft des Flederwichtfluchs.

Als sie murmelnd und blutend auf den Fußboden lag, beugte ich mich zu ihrem Ohr herunter. "Sie haben nie herausgefunden, wie wir kommuniziert haben", flüsterte ich. Ich holte eine Reserve-DA-Münze aus meiner Tasche heraus und legte sie in ihre Hand. "Behalten Sie das Wechselgeld, Professor."

Ich richtete mich auf, stolz auf meinen Sieg und stürzte mich wieder in den Kampf. Ich kämpfte schwer, kämpfte für Colin, kämpfte für die Verletzten, kämpfte für die, die schon gefallen waren, kämpfte für Frieden und für Leben und für Freude. Ich kämpfte für Harry.

Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit zwischen meinem Duell mit Alecto und Voldemorts Waffenruhe vergangen war. Die Todesser verließen auf sein Kommando hin lässig das Schloss. Als die Massen in der Eingangshalle weniger wurden, sah ich George am anderen Ende. Ich rannte auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn.

"Ich wusste, dass du nicht alleine in dem Raum bleiben konntest", sagte er, offensichtlich stolz auf mich. Er wuschelte mir durch die Haare und griff nach meiner Hand. "Ich hab gehört, dass wir die Verletzten in die Große Halle bringen. Na los, lass uns die Kampfmoral ankurbeln."

Ich nickte und fühlte mich immer noch betäubt durch die Verluste, die wir schon erlitten hatten. "Wo ist Fred?", fragte ich und suchte in der Menge nach ihm.

"Er war mit einer anderen Gruppe bei einem der Geheimgänge.", erwiderte George. "Wir hatten 'ne Wette laufen, wer von uns mehr von Voldies Mitläufern besiegen würde. Ich hab nach zehn aufgehört mitzuzählen."

Wir betraten die Große Halle, wo alle Verletzten versorgt wurden und die Toten hingelegt wurden. Die Haustische waren weg. Madam Pomfrey, Ernie und ein Schülerteam eilten zu den am schwersten Verletzten.

Cho und Anthony trugen Terry ohne die Hilfe ihrer Zauberstäbe in die Halle. Cho liefen Tränen über die Wangen und Anthony sah aus, als würde er gleich zusammenbrechen. Das Blut tropfte von dem Kopf des Ravenclaws, Michael blieb vor mir stehen, auch ihm liefen Tränen über die Wangen. "Er war mein bester Freund ..." murmelte er und ich wusste, dass Terry es nicht geschafft hatte.

Es war keine Zeit, um auf diesen Verlust zu reagieren. Ein unmenschlicher Schrei füllte die Ohren von jedem in der Großen Halle. Ich brauchte einen Moment, um zu erkennen, dass er aus dem Mund meines Bruders George gekommen war und eine Sekunde länger, um zu erkennen, warum er geschrien hatte.

**TBC ...**

* * *

**Ü/N: **Ich hoffe, dass Kapitel hat euch gefallen und ihr hinterlasst mir ein Review. Morgen poste ich den letzten Teil des Kapitels und dann lege ich eine Pause ein, weil ich verreisen werde (ist zwar etwas wetterabhängig, aber im Moment sieht es noch so aus). Ich weiß nicht genau, wann ich zurück sein werde, deshalb kann ich noch nicht sagen, wann das nächste Kapitel kommt, aber spätestens am 11.1.2010 wird es da sein, da ich dann wieder Schule habe.


	63. 31 Dezember: Revolution III

**31. Dezember: Revolution**

"FRED! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NEIN!"

George verließ mich und fiel auf einen Körper, über dem Mum trauerte. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, was nicht okay war. Meine Sinne waren erstarrt. Meine Auffassungsgabe war beschädigt worden. Ich versuchte zu vertsehen, als ich zu meiner Familie ging, erkannte das rote Haar und die Sommersprossen, die Lachfalten auf seinem Gesicht, aber er bewegte sich nicht ...

Fred war ...

_Oh Gott, nein!_

Gefühle überschwemmten mich wie eine Welle, die gegen die Felsen klatschte. Ich verlor jegliche Kontrolle über meine Mobilität, fiel auf die Knie und hielt, hielt, umklammerte die Teile, die George und meine Mutter nicht berührten, versuchte verzweifelt, es nicht wahr zu machen, als ob meine Berührungen den leblosen Körper meines Bruders wiederbeleben könnte.

_Ich war sein Liebling. Ich war sein Liebling. Ich hätte ihn beschützen sollen. Ich hatte ihm versprochen, ihn zu beschützen. Warum ist er tot? Warum hatte ich ihn nicht retten können? Warum? Warum? Warum?_

"Mein Junge!", schrie Dad.

Ich blickte auf und sah durch meine verschwommene Sicht, wie Bill und Fleur die Körper von Lupin und Tonks neben uns auf den Boden legten. Ich weinte noch heftiger. Nicht Fred ... nicht Lupin... nicht Tonks ... Und was war mit Teddy? So jung ... Er würde seine Eltern nie kennen lernen ...

Ron und Hermine gesellten sich zu uns. Hermine legte ihre Arme um darauf war Charlie da und meine ganze Familie, ein Meer von Rot und Flecken von buschigem Braun und lebendigem Blond war um unseren gefallenen Fred versammelt.

Nein, nicht meine _ganze_ Familie. Ich schaute mich um. George berührte Freds Kopf, Mum umklammerte seine Brust und jeder berührte einen Teil des gefallenen Zwillings. Aber eine Person fehlte, ein junger Mann, der in dem Moment ein Teil unsere Familie geworden war, in dem er in King's Cross die magische Welt betreten hatte. Harry war nicht hier.

Hermine sah mich an und umarmte mich fester. Worte wurden nicht gebraucht, da sie auch nicht wusste, wohin Harry verschwunden war. Aber wenn ich ihn so gut kannte, wie ich behauptete, dann würde er irgendwo anders sein und sich die Schuld für die Geschehnisse von heute Nacht geben.

"Kann ich einen Moment alleine mit ihm sein?", flüsterte George.

Aufzustehen brachte mich in die Realität zurück. Die Große Halle war voller trauernder Menschen. Cho, Michael und Anthony waren um Terrys Körper versammelt. Susan, Hannah, Ernie und andere Hufflepuffs trauerten über Summerbys leblosem Körper, bevor Ernie weiter eilte, um anderen Verletzten zu helfen.

Neville stand beim Eingang und suchte die Menge nach einer bestimmten Person ab. Ein Schrei vom anderen Ende der Halle unterbrach Nevilles hastige Suche und ich sah zu, wie Luna in seine Arme rannte. Ich entfernte mich von Hermine, um die beiden zu umarmen. Das waren die zwei Leute, die mir in den letzten Monaten am nächsten gewesen waren. _Mein eigenes Trio ..._ Sie umarmten mich und weinten mit mir, trösteten mich.

"Wir sollten den anderen dabei helfen, die Gefallenen hierher zu bringen", schlug Neville vor.

Luna lief auf der einen Seite Nevilles und ich auf der anderen und wir gingen nach draußen, stiegen über Schutt und Blut, Chaos und Asche. Trotz der Dunkelheit außerhalb des Schlosses war das Gefühl der Tragödie außerhalb viel schlimmer als im Schloss.

Die physisch unverletzten gingen vorbei, trugen die Verwundeten in die Große Halle. Katie und Leanne trugen Coote, dessen linkes Bein stark blutete. Dean und Seamus halfen Angelina, deren Gesicht voller Blut war. Mehr und mehr Schüler und Kämpfer gingen vorbei, halfen den Verletzten und brachten die Gefallenen zu ihren Familien. Manche erkannte ich nicht, die meisten allerdings schon.

"Oh nein", flüsterte Neville und blieb vor einem schmalen Körper stehen, der in der Dunkelheit sichtbar geworden war. "Nicht Colin ..."

War es Schicksal, das mich direkt zu ihm geführt hatte oder hatte ich einfach gewusst, wo ich suchen sollte? Ich erinnerte mich daran, wie er gefallen war, sieben Stockwerke. War er bewegt worden, oder war er von dem Kampf, der um ihn herum gekämpft worden war, ungestört geblieben?

"Colin hat nie aufgehört, auf dich zu stehen", sagte Luna und hielt meine Hand.

Dadurch fühlte ich mich noch viel schlechter. Hätte er mich aus dem Weg geschubst, wenn er andere Gefühle für mich gehabt hätte? Wäre er noch am Leben? Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass Colin sein Leben nicht riskiert hätte, um jemand anderen zu beschützen, besonders, weil er so lange ein Geheimniswarer gewesen war.

"Er ist gestorben, um mich zu retten.", flüsterte ich.

Neville beugte sich herunter und umfasste den Jungen unter den Achseln. Er hob ihn leicht hoch. Ich wollte helfen, aber ich konnte mich nicht bewegen.

"Neville", rief Oliver Wood und kam mit Demelza auf uns zu. "Ich helf dir." Oliver nahm Colins Füße vorsichtig und zusammen trugen sie den Gryffindor zur Großen Halle.

"Kann mir einer von euch helfen?", fragte Demelza. "Dort drüben ist ein Mädchen ..." Sie zeigte in die Richtung. "Ich kann sie nicht alleine hochheben."

Luna ging mit Demelza mit. Ich war alleine in der Dunkelheit und versuchte mich zusammenzureißen. Ich atmete durch, versuchte mich von dem Schmerz zu befreien, der mich plagte.

Leises Weinen wurde vom Wind zu mir herübergeweht. Ich folgte dem Geräusch, bis ich Angerona entdeckte, die weinend auf dem Boden saß und ihren Arm an ihren Körper presste.

"Ang?", rief ich und spürte, wie mein Beschützerinstinkt erwachte. "Was machst du hier?"

Sie schlang ihre winzigen Arme um meinen Hals und weinte. In all den Monaten, die wir zusammen verbracht hatten, hatte ich sie noch nie weinen sehen. Sie war sehr nah dran gewesen, als Simon in den Kerkern gewesen war, aber sie war stark. Sie war _immer_ so erwachsen und sie weinen zu sehen machte aus ihr das elf Jahre alte Mädchen, das sie in Wirklichkeit war.

"Es tut mir Leid, Ginny", sagte sie nach vielen Schluchzern. "Ich hab mich wieder reingeschlichen. Ich wollte kämpfen. Es tut mir so Leid. Ich hätte nicht zurück kommen sollen. Ich hab solche Angst."

"Du lebst", sagte ich und strich über ihr Haar. "Und wir kümmern uns um deinen Arm. Dir wird es wieder besser gehen."

"Es tut mir so Leid", wiederholte sie. "Ich will meine Mummy ..."

Es war merkwürdig, dieses Mädchen so kindlich reden zu hören, wo sie doch immer versucht hatte, mir zu beweisen, dass sie es nicht war. "Es ist alles gut", beruhigte ich sie. "Es ist gut. Wir bringen dich rein."

"Aber ich will _nach Hause_", flüsterte sie und es brach mein Herz. "Ich will nicht mehr kämpfen."

"Ich weiß", sagte ich und meine Stimme brach. Wir wollten alle nach Hause gehen, weg von diesem Durcheinander, weg von dem Tod, aber der Tod würde uns nur folgen, falls wir heute Nacht nicht siegreich sein würden. "Es wird alles gut werden.", wiederholte ich.

Und dann spürte ich ihn ... _Ich spürte ihn ..._

So, als ob er sich wieder anschleichen würde, wie er es vor so langer Zeit versucht hatte, spürte ich ihn, aber dieses Mal schlich er sich nicht _an mich heran_, er schlich sich von mir _weg_. Ich konnte den Kummer fühlen, der von ihm kam. Ich drehte mich in seine Richtung um, hoffte, dass er sah, dass ich ihn brauchte, aber die Schritte, die sich entfernten, sagten mir, dass er schon weg war.

Ich würde euch gerne sagen, dass ich, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass er in seinen Tod lief, ihm erlaubt hätte, zu gehen, aber ich bin nicht so edelmütig. Ich bin längst keine so starke Person, wie ich die anderen glauben machen möchte. Ich wäre selbstsüchtig gewesen und hätte ihn mitleiderregend angefleht, zu bleiben. Aber sagt mir ganz ehrlich, wie viele von euch hätten nicht das gleiche gemacht?

Ich brachte Angerona in die Große Halle, wo Ernie sich darum kümmerte, dass sie so schnell wie möglich geheilt werden würde. Nachdem ich sie zum Abschied umarmt hatte, beobachtete ich, wie Neville einen Jungen, den ich nicht kannte, zu Hannah brachte.

"Wie geht's dir?", fragte Neville mich.

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. Gab es überhaupt Worte, um ihm zu beschreiben, wie ich mich fühlte? Neville nickte verstehend und umarmte mich fest.

"Ich hatte vorhin ein seltsames Gespräch mit Harry.", sagte er. "Er hat mir gesagt, dass Voldemorts Schlange getötet werden muss."

Ich sah Neville staunend an. Das war das erste Mal, dass ich hörte, wie er Voldemorts Namen benutzte. Ich runzelte die Stirn und dachte darüber nach, was Harry ihm gesagt hatte. "Hat er gesagt warum?", fragte ich.

"Nein", erwiderte Neville. "Nur, dass sie sterben muss."

_Sterben muss, _wiederholte ich im Stillen.

"Habt ihr zwei Harry gesehen?", rief Ron und kam mit Hermine und Luna zu uns. "Wir haben ihn nicht mehr gesehen seit Ihr-wisst-schon-wer die Waffenruhe ausgerufen hat."

Neville wiederholte die Geschichte. Ron und Hermine tauschten verängstigte Blicke. Neville fragte: "Er würde sich ihnen nicht ausliefern, oder?"

"Doch, würde er", brachte ich heraus. Ich schaute zu Hermine, die nickte, während Tränen in ihren Augen aufwellten, die bestätigten, dass es auf jeden Fall etwas war, das Harry tun würde. Ich hielt weitere Tränen zurück.

"Ginny", rief Percy. Ich schaute über die Schultern meiner Freunde. Mein zurückgekehrter Bruder winkte mich zu sich. "George will mit niemandem außer dir sprechen."

Ich ging zu George. Er saß immer noch bei Freds Kopf. Er trauerte nicht mehr verbittert, es fielen nur stumme Tränen aus seinen Augen. Er sah auf, als ich mich neben ihn setzte und ihm ein trauriges Lächeln schenkte.

"Das besondere daran, ein Zwilling zu sein", flüsterte er, "ist, dass ich nie in einen Spiegel schauen muss, um zu wissen, wer ich bin." Er streichelte Freds Gesicht. "Wie soll ich jetzt wissen, wer ich bin?"

Ich legte meine Hand in seine und lehnte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter. Ich schaute auf Freds Gesicht und erwiderte: "Deshalb sind wir noch am Leben, George ... damit wir dich genau daran erinnern können."

"Ich liebe dich, Ginny", sagte er. Er atmete schwer ein, schloss seine Augen, atmete aus und blies mit seinem Atem Freds Haare aus dessen Gesicht. "Finde Harry", flüsterte George. " Sag dem dürren kleinen Idioten, dass er sich bloß nicht ausliefern soll. Sag ihm, dass ich weiterkämpfen will. Ich ..." Er stoppte, als seine Stimme brach. "Sie umzubringen wird Fred nicht zurückbringen, aber ich werde mich dann sehr viel besser fühlen."

Ich hätte ihm geantwortet, aber mein ganzer Körper wurde taub. Mein Atem blieb mir im Hals stecken. Mein Herz setzte tatsächlich einen Schlag aus und fing dann hektisch wieder an zu schlagen, versuchte, den Herzschlag einzuholen, den es ausgesetzt hatte. Ein eisiges Gefühl durchströmte meine Fingerspitzen, meine Arme, meine Beine, mein Gesicht ...

"Irgendwas stimmt nicht", sagte ich.

Ich sprang auf die Füße und fand Ron und Hermine, die alleine etwas abseits saßen. Luna und Neville unterhielten sich mehrere Meter entfernt. Ich ergriff Rons Schultern und schaute flehend in seine Augen.

"Wir müssen Harry finden", sagte ich. "Wollte er sich um die Schlange kümmern?"

Ron sah hilflos aus. "Vielleicht", gab Ron zu. "Er hat uns nichts gesagt."

Hermine zog mich näher zu sich und sie schaute auch verzweifelt zu Ron. "Ginny hat Recht. Wir müssen ihn finden, bevor ..." Sie schaute auf die Uhr in der Großen Halle. Die erlaubte Stunde war seit zehn Minuten vorbei und der Kampf war noch nicht wieder aufgenommen worden.

"_Harry Potter ist tot ..."_

Die schrecklichen Worte umklammerten mein Herz und ich fühlte, wie alles in mir anschwoll. Die Worte Voldemorts hallten in meinem Kopf wider. Ich starrte auf Ron und Hermine, bestand darauf, dass sie erklärten. Sie sahen so verängstigt aus wie ich.

"Er ... er blufft ...", keuchte ich.

"_Die Schlacht ist gewonnen. Ihr habt die Hälfte eurer Kämpfer verloren. Meine Todesser sind in der Überzahl gegenüber euch, und der Junge, der überlebte, ist erledigt ..."_

"ES IST NICHT WAHR!", kreischte ich.

Nicht nach Colin, nicht nach Lupin, nicht nach Tonks, nicht nach ..._oh Fred ... nicht nach Fred ..._ Das war Harry, der es geschafft hatte, dem Tod zu entkommen, als er ein Jahr alt gewesen war ... und es jedes Jahr wieder geschafft hatte, seit er elf war. Das war sicherlich nur, um uns zu entmutigen ... Harry, _mein _Harry konnte nicht tot sein.

Ich folgte der Menge geistesabwesend und hielt mich mit aller Macht an Rons Shirt fest, während ich hoffte, betete, dass die Worte nicht wahr waren. Ich wischte heiße Tränen weg und fragte mich, wie ich noch genug Kraft haben konnte zu weinen. Hermine kam näher, als wir beim Ausgang waren.

Ich hörte den hoffnungslosen Schrei von Professor McGonagall, ein Geräusch von dem ich nicht gedacht hatte, das es möglich war. Sie war eine Frau, die immer so streng und stark und mächtig war. Was konnte so eine Person dazu bringen, sich so zu verhalten, wenn nicht die Zerstörung von allem, für das wir gekämpft hatten?

"NEIN!", schrie Ron. Er war viel größer als ich und konnte über die Menge hinwegsehen, aber ich musste die Szene nicht wirklich sehen um zu verstehen, dass meine Welt zusammenbrach. Hermines schrille Stimme durchdrang mich, sie hatte durch eine Lücke in der Menge gesehen.

Die Reihe der Leute vor mir ging die Treppe nach unten und mein Blick wurde klar. In Hagrids kräftigen Händen war ein Mann mit dunklem Haar, immer noch unordentlich, und einer Brille, die immer noch auf seiner Nase saß. Es konnte nicht sein ... Es konnte nicht sein ... _Es konnte nicht sein ..._

"Harry! HARRY!"

Seine Haut war wahrscheinlich noch immer warm und voller Leben. Seine Lippen erholten sich wahrscheinlich immer noch von seinem letzten Atemzug. Sein Herz zitterte wahrscheinlich immer noch von dem letzten Schlag, den es gezwungen war zu schlagen. Und trotzdem war er weg, weg und sein Körper war noch da, da in Hagrids Armen, mich verspottend.

Wie konnte das möglich sein? Sein Zimmer war noch in unserem Haus vorbereitet. Sein Koffer war noch auf unserem Dachboden verstaut. _Ich_ war noch da und wartete auf ihn. Und wenn all diese Dinge da waren und nur darauf warteten, dass er sie wieder in Besitz nahm, ergab es wenig Sinn, dass er wirklich weg war. Es ergab einfach keinen Sinn ...

Mein Blick verschwamm und ich erkannte, dass meine Tränen angefangen hatten zu fließen. Ich machte mir nicht die Mühe, sie wegzuwischen. Ich machte mir nicht die Mühe zu hoffen, dass sie aufhören würden, denn sie würden nie aufhören, nicht bis das Feuer in meinen Augen flackern und sterben und jegliches Leben mit sich nehmen würde.

Aber war das nicht genau das, was ich jetzt fühlte? Kein Feuer, kein Funke, kein Leben? Meine Quelle des Leben war ermordet worden. Mein Herz war aus der Höhle gerissen worden, in der es gewesen war und zerstört worden. Was für einen Grund gab es, um weiter zu machen? Was für einen Grund hatte ich zu leben, jetzt, wo der einzige Mann, den ich je geliebt hatte, tot war?

Ich hatte ihm nie gesagt, dass ich ihn liebte. Ich hatte mir selbst etwas vorgemacht, indem ich gedacht hatte, dass wir genug Zeit für solche Worte haben würden. Hatte er es gewusst? Hatte er gewusst, bevor er seinen letzten Atemzug getan hatte, wie wichtig er mir war? Wie wichtig er mir immer gewesen war? Oder war er gestorben und hatte gedacht, dass er nicht geliebt wurde?

Harry Potter ... der Junge, der überlebte ... mein Herz ... mein Seelenverwandter ... war tot ...

... und ich war mit ihm gestorben ...

Wenn ich gedacht hatte, dass die Welt untergegangen war, dann hatte ich mich leider getäuscht. Meine Trauer wurde von den stampfenden Füßen einer Person unterbrochen, die mutig genug war, den bösen Zauberer herauszufordern, der mein Leben zerstört hatte.

_Nicht auch noch Neville, oh bitte nicht._

"Bei euch mach ich erst mit, wenn die Hölle gefriert!", schrie Neville. Er drehte sich zu uns um und rief: "Dumbledores Armee!"

Ich machte bei dem Jubel mit, aber ich weiß nicht, wo ich die Kraft hergenommen hatte. Voldemort hatte einen Fehler gemacht. Es war nicht wichtig, welcher unserer Helden besiegt vor seine Füße fallen würde, ob es Dumbledore oder Harry war, es würde uns nur noch mehr dazu motivieren, das zu beenden, was sie angefangen hatten.

Wenn Neville keinen Erfolg haben würde, dann schwor ich mir, dass ich die nächste war, die es versuchen und dabei sterben würde, wenn es sein musste. Ich hatte mit Voldemort eine Rechnung zu begeleichen. Er hatte mir zu viel genommen und die Zeit war gekommen, den Gefallen zu erwidern.

Aber als Neville in Flammen gesetzt wurde, veränderte sich die Atmosphäre. Verstärkung kam aus Hogsmeade in Form der Dorfbewohner und aus dem Wald in Form der Zentauren, die sich endlich auf eine Seite stellten. Und Neville zog in einer fließenden Bewegung das Schwert Gryffindors aus dem Sprechenden Hut und schnitt Naginis Kopf ab.

Voldemort schrie und flog im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in die Eingangshalle. _So leicht kommst du nicht davon,_ dachte ich und rannte ihm hinterher in die Einganshalle. Luna und Hermine riefen mir zu, dass ich warten sollte, aber ich hörte nicht auf sie. Wenn ich bei dem Versuch sterben würde, alle Leute im Schloss zu rächen, die ebenfalls gestorben waren, dann hatte ich davor keine Angst mehr. Aber trotz dieses ehrbaren Motives konnte ich ihn nicht erreichen.

Hermine zog mich gerade noch rechtzeitig weg, als wir in der Großen Halle angekommen waren, bevor ein Todesfluch in die Wand knallte. Sie zog mich nahe zu sich, Luna auf ihrer anderen Seite. Wir drehten uns um und sahen Bellatrix Lestrange ins Gesicht. Die schreckliche Frau lachte im Angesicht von so viel Leid.

Wut erfüllte jede Zelle meines Körpers und übernahm jede meiner Handlungen. Wenn noch Tränen fallen sollten, dann nichts aus Trauer, sondern aus großem Zorn. Ich würde Bellatrix töten, das war klar, und das einzige, was wichtig war, war, welchen Spruch ich benutzen würde.

"Zusammen", sagte Hermine mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

"Für Harry", sagte Luna und ihre Augen leuchteten auf eine Weise, die ich noch nie gesehen hatte.

Wir griffen die Todessserin an, die die Herausforderung begrüßte, jede von einem anderen Winkel, aber sie war uns immer einen Fluch voraus. Wir duellierten uns wütend, frustriert, dass diese Frau so viel Geschick hatte, dass sie es mit drei Angreifern aufnehmen konnte. Sie begann damit, Todesflüche abzuschießen, die uns alle verfehlten, so als ob wir flüssiges Glück getrunken hätten, und ich ignorierte das grüne Licht, das mich um einen Zentimeter verfehlte.

"NICHT MEINE TOCHTER, DU SCHLAMPE!"

Professor Slughorn hatte gesagt, dass meine Mum in ihren Tagen eine verdammt gute Duellantin _gewesen war_. Wenn ich es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte ich geschworen, dass sie nie mit dem Training aufgehört hatte. Mum und Bellatrix kämpften mit bedrohlicher Entschlossenheit.

Jeder Kampf in der Hall hatte aufgehört, um nur zweien zuzuschauen: Mum gegen Bellatrix und Voldemort gegen Slughorn, Kingsley und McGonagall. Erst als Mum den Todesfluch abfeuerte und Voldemorts treueste Dienerin besiegte, brach die Menge in Jubel aus.

Voldemort schleuderte seine Gegner mit Leichtigkeit von sich, als er sah, wie Bellatrix fiel. Er hob seinen Zauberstab, um meine Mum zu zerstören, aber in diesem Augenblick war eine Stimme vom anderen Ende der Halle zu hören.

"_Protego!"_

Mein Herz fing wieder an zu schlagen, als ich die Stimme erkannte. Als Harry unter seinem Umhang hervorkam, intakt, gesund, _lebendig_, rief ich laut. Meine Worte gingen im Geschrei der anderen unter, die alle bekannt gaben, dass Harry nicht tot war. Ich wollte zu ihm rennen, aber ein Blick auf sein Gesicht und ein anderer auf Voldemorts sagte mir, dass der Kampf noch nicht vorbei war.

Sie umkreisten sich bedrohlich. Ich wusste, dass Voldemort nicht gewinnen würde. Harry würde siegreich sein, aber falls er es nicht sein sollte ... _nun ja,_ das bedeutete einfach, dass Voldemort besser ein Wunder in seinem Ärmel versteckt hatte, denn Hunderte von Kämpfern würden ihm nicht erlauben, das Schloss lebendig zu verlassen.

"Ich weiß Dinge, die du nicht weißt, Tom Riddle", sagte Harry. "Ich weiß viele wichtige Dinge, die du nicht weißt. Willst du welche hören, ehe du einen weiteren großen Fehler machst?"

"Ist es wieder die Liebe?", zischte Voldemort spöttisch.

_Die Macht, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt._ War es Liebe? Ihr glaubt besser daran, dass es Liebe war. Es war die Liebe von Ron und Hermine, die bereit dazu gewesen waren, Harry auf seiner hoffnungslos aussehenden Mission zu begleiten. Es war die Liebe eines Mädchens, durch die Harry weiter machte, wenn alles ergebnislos aussah. Es war die Liebe zu einer friedlichen Welt, die heute Nacht alle hierher gebracht hatte, um zu sterben, damit andere das nicht tun mussten. Es war Liebe, es war Loyalität, es war Hingabe, es waren _Freunde_.

Sie umkreisten einander mit mehr Vorahnung, testeten das Wissen und Verständnis des Anderen. Voldemort verdrehte wie eine Schlange Harrys Worte.

"Also geht es nur noch um die eine Frage, oder?", flüsterte Harry. "Weiß der Zauberstab in deiner Hand, dass sein letzter Gegner entwaffnet wurde? Denn wenn er es weiß ... dann bin ich der wahre Herr über den Elderstab."

Die Sonne ging auf. Die Flüche wurden ausgesprochen. Harry hatte gewonnen.

Ron und Hermine erreichten ihn zuerst, aber ich war die nächste, versuchte verzweifelt, ihn zu mir zu ziehen, zu berühren, zu küssen, ihm zu sagen, was ich ihm schon so lange sagen wollte. Die Menge war zu viel. Alle wollten einen Teil ihres Helden und Retters berühren.

Stunden später war der Jubel nicht verebbt. Harry war beschäftigt, was zu erwarten war, sprach mit jedem, tröstete die Trauernden, und hörte, dass die Todesser im ganzen Land gefangen genommen worden waren und die unter dem Imperiusfluch stehenden Menschen endlich frei waren.

Ich sah zu, wie er unter seinem Umhang verschwand und fühlte ein weiteres Mal, wie er an mir vorbei lief. Ich bekämpfte den Drang, mit ihm zu sprechen, da ich wusste, ohne zu wissen warum, dass er mit zwei anderen Leuten zuerst sprechen musste. Ich starrte auf Ron und Hermine, die aufstanden und aus der Großen Halle gingen.

Zeit verging, während Mum mir über meine Haare streichelte. Sie hörte für eine Sekunde auf und fragte: "Willst du nicht nach Harry suchen?" Sie begann sofort wieder damit, mein Haar zu streicheln.

Ich schluckte nervös und kämpfte gegen zwei verschiedene Sehnsüchte. Ich wollte mit meiner Familie zusammen zu sein, trauern und helfen, aber ich wollte Harry so sehr finden, ihn halten, ihm sagen, dass ich auf ihn gewartet hatte, ihn wissen lassen, dass ich ihn liebte, bevor es wieder zu spät war.

"Geh", sagte Mum und schob mich von sich weg. "Wir kommen eine Weile ohne dich zurecht."

Ich stand auf und ging in die Richtung, in die das Trio auch gegangen war. Ich sah, wie Neville bei den Patil-Zwillingen saß, Hannah und anderen Bewunderern, während das Schwert von Gryffindor neben ihm glitzerte. Er sah grinsend auf, als er mich sah, und hielt sein Sandwich hoch, so als ob er winken würde.

Ich ging weiter und sah, dass Luna bei Dean und Seamus saß und ihre Hand mit Deans verschränkt hatte. Sie erzählte ihnen von den Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchgacklern und ich konnte nicht anders als zu lachen. Lachen fühlte sich gut an und so fremd.

Ich ging weiter und sah die Malfoys, die etwas abseits saßen und nicht wirklich dazuzupassen schienen. Dracos Wunsch war endlich in Erfüllung gegangen. Seinen Eltern und ihm ging es gut. Malfoy sah auf, tauschte einen Blick mit mir, als ich vorbei ging und nickte mir akzeptierend zu. Ich erwiderte das Nicken.

Ich blieb beim Eingang zur Großen Halle stehen und schnappte glücklich nach Luft, als ich zwei Leute auf mich zukommen sah. Ron und Hermine spazierten Hand in Hand auf mich zu und waren einander näher, als ich sie jemals vorher gesehen hatte.

"Also heißt das, dass ich jetzt mein Brautjungfernkleid aussuchen kann?", fragte ich beide und sah von einem zum anderen.

Ron lachte nervös und schaute auf Hermine. "Halt deine verdammten Hippogreife im Zaun", sagte Ron. "Wir haben grade erst rausgefunden, was wir füreinander empfingen. Wir sprechen noch nicht über eine Hochzeit."

"Grade erst herausgefunden?", wiederholte ich und schaute Hermine wissend an. Sie wurde rot, zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte. "Also", sagte ich, "wo ist Harry denn hin verschwunden?"

"Er wollte etwas Ruhe", erwiderte Ron. "Er ist in den Schlafsaal gegangen um zu schlafen. Er hat gesagt, er will nicht gestört werden."

"Oh", sagte ich nur.

Hermine schlug ihn auf den Arm und steckte ihre Hand in seine Tasche. Während Ron rot wurde, zog sie den Tarnumhang heraus. "Wir unterhalten uns später", sagte sie und gab mir den Umhang.

Während ich zum Turm lief, dachte ich an die Geschehnisse der letzten Monate zurück. Ich hatte Harry festgehalten und geduldig auf ihn gewartet. Es war seine Liebe, die mich angetrieben hatte. Es war seine Erinnerung, die meine Sehnsucht, die Macht, die die Kontrolle über dieses Schloss gehabt hatte, zu bekämpfen angeheizt hatte. Und nun war er zurückgekehrt, hatte gekämpft und gewonnen, nur um sich jetzt an dem ersten Ort auszuruhen, den er als sein Zuhause bezeichnen konnte.

Die Fette Dame war nirgendwo zu sehen. Aber es war nicht wichtig, da die Tür weit offen stand. Ich kletterte hinein und betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum. Die eine Seite war weggebrochen und das Blau eines wunderschönen Himmels war zu sehen. Kohlen von einem ausgegangenen Feuer waren im Kamin, die Asche wurde durch die Luft geweht.

Harrys Tür war angelehnt und gerade offen genug, damit ich unbemerkt hineinschlüpfen konnte. Ich trat näher zum Bett, wobei ich versuchte, so wenig Geräusche wie möglich zu machen. Ich hatte erwartet, das beständige Schnarchen eines erschöpften Mannes zu hören. Es gab keines. Stattdessen hörte ich seine Stimme sagen: "Ginny."

Ich ließ den Umhang fallen und offenbarte mich. Er griff nach seiner Brille, setzte sie auf, um mich besser zu sehen, langsam breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen aus und er sah erleichtert und erwartungsvoll aus.

Ich öffnete meinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen, irgendetwas, aber es kamen keine Worte raus. Alles, was ich hatte sagen wollen, wirkte jetzt belanglos, alles, was ich mir überlegt hatte, schien aus meinem Kopf zu fallen und zu verschwinden. Es gab wirklich nur eine Sache zu sagen, nur eine Sache, die wirklich alles zusammenfassen konnte, was ich fühlte.

"Ich liebe dich, Harry", flüsterte ich und trat näher an sein Bett.

Er nickte, streckte seine Hand aus, damit ich sie ergreifen konnte, und lächelte noch breiter als ohnehin schon. Ich nahm seine Hand und er zog mich neben sich, ich fühlte, wie sich seine Körperwärme mit meiner vermischte und legte meinen Kopf in die Nische, die ich in seiner Schulter vor so langer Zeit gefunden hatte. Nichts anderes war wichtig. Einander zu umarmen war das einzige, was etwas bedeutete.

"Ich liebe dich, Ginny."

Ich lächelte, als die ersten Freudentränen seit langem aus meinen Augen fielen. Wir hielten einander so fest wie möglich, wir trauerten zusammen und schliefen dann in den Armen des Anderen ein. Zum ersten Mal seit Monaten würden wir glücklich aufwachen.

**TBC ...**

**

* * *

Ü/N: **Danke für die Reviews, guten Rutsch und wir lesen uns wieder irgendwann im neuen Jahr!


	64. Ein weiterer Tag, um geheilt zu werden 1

**9. Januar: Ein weiterer Tag, um geheilt zu werden**

Ich saß mit hochgelegten Füßen leise auf einem Stuhl. Ich las einen Artikel im _Tagespropheten_. Da Voldemort keine Kontrolle mehr über die Zeitung hatte, berichteten sie jetzt über den Sieg des vergangenen Tages.

Ich blätterte um und hielt bei der Liste der dreiundfünfzig mutigen Kämpfer an, die ihre Leben in der Schlacht verloren hatten. Ich las jeden einzelnen von ihnen, blieb länger an den Namen hängen, die ich kannte und sehr viel länger an denen, die mir am meisten bedeuteten. Colin, Remus, Nymphadora ... und Fred ... Ich weiß nicht, wie oft ich Freds Namen gelesen hatte.

Ich wischte mir die Tränen aus den Augen, faltete die Zeitung zusammen und legte sie neben mir auf den Boden. Das Zimmer kam in mein Blickfeld und ich sah die fünf Betten des Schlafsaals. Auf dem Bett, das mir am nächsten war, war Harry, der immer noch schlief. Ich war vorhin aufgewacht und wollte ihn nicht stören. Er hatte sich die Erholung verdient.

Ich wachte glücklich auf. Ich fühlte mich in seinen Armen sicher, er hielt mich, so als ob er mich nie wieder loslassen wollte. Es hätte ein Traum sein können, die Schlacht, die Monate der Einsamkeit, die Trennung, alles, aber dann fühlte ich den Schmerz in meinem Herzen. Als ich wieder nach unten ging, wurde alles noch viel realer. Nach mehreren Stunden war ich wieder hoch gegangen. Ihm beim Schlafen zuzusehen war für mich sehr tröstlich.

Er rührte sich. Sein Körper bewegte sich unter der Decke und sein Gesicht drehte sich mit geschlossenen Augen zu mir. Sein Haar, das schon viel zu lang geworden war, fiel aus seiner Stirn und seine blitzförmige Narbe wurde sichtbar. Ich fragte mich, ob sie ihm noch einmal weh tun würde und betete, dass das nicht der Fall sein würde.

Ich bewunderte sein Gesicht. Es hatte eine gewisse Rauheit, zu der ich mich einfach hingezogen fühlen musste. Er hätte auch gerade eben von einem Besen steigen und sofort in seinem Bett eingeschlafen sein können. Ich folgte seiner starken Kinnpartie und sah ihm in die Augen.

Ich hatte erwartet, dass sie noch geschlossen waren. Stattdessen traf die perfekte Smaragdfarbe auf mein einsames Braun und ich schnappe angesichts des Glanzes nach Luft. Er begrüßte mich mit einem Lächeln und ich bemerkte, dass er mich dabei erwischt hatte, wie ich ihn angestarrt hatte.

"'tschuldigung, Schlafmütze", gurrte ich. "Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass du zurück bist."

Er griff nach seiner Brille und setzte sie auf. Er stöhnte, als er sich aufsetzte. Sein Körper tat vom letzten Tag weh. Er schaute auf die Uhr und runzelte die Stirn. "Ich hab nur drei Stunden geschlafen?", fragte er.

Ich kicherte und bemerkte, wie fantastisch es war, so viel Freude zu verspüren, wenn ich in seiner Nähe war. "Nicht drei, Harry. Du hast _siebenundzwanzig_ Stunden geschlafen.", sagte ich. Obwohl er geschockt aussah, fuhr ich fort:" Es ist in Ordnung. Du hast die Erholung verdient. Außerdem siehst du hinreißend aus, wenn du schläfst. Ich hab dafür gesorgt, dass dich niemand stört. Ron hat uns allerdings zusammen im Bett erwischt."

Harrys Gesicht wurde rot.

"Ich hab ihn beruhigt.", versicherte ich ihm und tätschelte sein Knie. "Ich glaube, er hat es verstanden, nachdem ich ihm gesagt habe, dass wir wieder zusammen sind -"

Ich verstummte, als Harry seinen Kopf neugierig schief legte und ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erschien. "Was?", fragte ich. "Okay, Hermine hat dabei geholfen, ihn zu beruhigen ... Oh!", rief ich, als ich erkannte, was ich gerade gesagt hatte. Ich hielt mir für mehrere Sekunden die Hände vor den Mund. Harry und ich hatten nicht mal darüber _gesprochen_, ob wir wieder zusammen waren. Ich hatte es einfach angenommen.

"Ich hab nicht mal darüber nachgedacht ...", gab ich zu, während sein Lächeln größer wurde. "Aber wenn es einen anderen dunklen Zauberer gibt, vor dem du mich beschützen musst, dann verstehe ich das natürlich ..."

"Halt die Klappe, Gin", flüsterte er. Er nahm meine Hand. Er zog mich von dem Stuhl auf das Bett neben ihn. Er legte seine Arme um mich und umarmte mich fest. "Wenn du auf mich gewartet hast, dann bin ich dein.", flüsterte er.

Schmetterlinge flogen in meinem Bauch umher. Ich umfasste sein Kinn mit meiner Hand, beugte mich vor und küsste ihn so fest wie ich konnte. Seine Lippen bewegten sich hungrig auf meinen. Ich fühlte, wie der Schmerz verschwand und löste mich schnell von ihm, weil ich Angst vor dem hatte, was ich in einer so verletzlichen Zeit vielleicht tun würde. Ich hatte ihn so sehr vermisst und ich hatte ihn nie mehr beraucht oder gewollt wie in diesem Moment, aber ich konnte mit dem Kuss nicht weitermachen. Ich fühlte mich zu schuldig, eine Knutscherei so kurz nach all dem Tod und Schmerz zu genießen.

Seine Augen glitzerten voller Tränen, als ich mich von ihm löste, genau wie meine. Ich vermutete, dass er mich so sehr brauchte wie ich ihn. Er blinzelte einige Tränen weg.

"Wie geht es allen?", fragte er.

"George ist am Boden zerstört. Er ist so still. Percy ist nicht von seiner Seite gewichen.", sagte ich und dachte daran, was der verlorene Bruder alles für unsere Familie getan hatte. "Fred ist ein Held, weißt du ... der Gedanke ist tröstlich ... aber ... ich vermisse ihn so sehr, Harry." Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in seinem Arm.

Er strich mir zärtlich über meine Haare. "Es tut mir Leid, Ginny", sagte er, aber sein Ton klang so, als würde er sich für etwas entschuldigen, das er getan hatte.

"Es ist _nicht_ dein Fehler, Harry", flüsterte ich. Er war mehr als bereit dazu, die Schuld für die Tode von so vielen auf sich zu nehmen, aber wenn er dazu in der Lage war, der strahlende Ritter für jemanden zu sein, weigerte er sich, das zu akzeptieren.

Er antwortete nicht. Stattdessen strich er mir weiter über die Haare. Nach mehreren Minuten angenehmer Stille sagte ich: "Die Beerdigungen fangen morgen an. Tonks' und Lupins ist in der Früh ... Freds ist am Nachmittag ... ich würde gerne zu Colins gehen, wenn ich das schaffe ... Ich weiß, dass du zu allen gehen möchtest, aber es sind dreiundfünfzig ..."

Harry nickte. Ein Geräusch von draußen unterbrach uns, Harry linste aus dem Fenster und sah unzählige Menschen auf den Ländereien. "Was ist da draußen los?", fragte er.

"Der Gedenkgottesdienst ist heute Abend um sieben", antwortete ich und erklärte, dass Leute aus dem ganzen Land kamen, um daran Teil zu nehmen. "Kingsley hat den Vorsitz. Übrigens will er vorher mit dir sprechen. Und McGonagall auch."

"Was wollen sie?"

"McGonagall möchte, dass du nächstes Jahr wieder zurück in die Schule kommst", erwiderte ich und schaute ihn an. Ich machte meinen besten Schmollmund. "Und ich hätte das auch sehr gerne. Denk darüber nach. Ich könnte die Schulsprecherin sein. Du könntest der Schulsprecher sein. Es würde ein normales Jahr sein."

Harrys Augen leuchteten eine Sekunde lang bei diesem Gedanken auf.

"Aber es gibt eine andere Möglichkeit.", sagte ich. Es war nicht die, die ich bevorzugen würde, aber es war die praktischste. "Die ZAG- und UTZ-Jahrgänge werden die einzigen sein, die die Prüfungen ablegen werden. Sie bietet speziellen Unterricht für die Fünft- und Siebtklässler an, die ihre Prüfungen ablegen wollen."

Harry nickte. "Und Kingsley?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher." Ich warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. "Aber ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ich dich wecken würde, wenn du jetzt noch schlafen würdest." Ich stand auf und streckte mich. Ich fühlte, wie mir alle Muskeln wehtaten. "Du solltest dich duschen und umziehen. Sie werden sich fragen, wo du bist."

Harrys Hand griff nach meiner und zog mich zurück in die Position, in der ich gewesen war. "Lassen wir sie noch eine Weile im Dunkeln tappen", sagte er. "Ich schulde dir eine Erklärung für das, was ich alles getan hab."

Ich grinste seufzend. "Harry, ich muss dir auch vieles erzählen."

Innerhalb der nächsten Stunde wurden alle Geheimnisse offenbart. Harry war erstaunt, aber auch amüsiert darüber, wie viel ich bereits wusste. Es machte seinen Job sehr viel leichter. Ich war gefesselt, als er mir von den hoffnungslosen Abenteuern erzählte, hatte Tränen in den Augen, als er mir die Geschichte im Malfoy Manor erzählte, grinste wie verrückt, als ich vom Ministerium und Gringotts erfuhr.

Als letztes erzählte er, was vorgestern passiert war, erklärte, was er im Denkarium gesehen hatte und was das alles erklärt hatte. Er zitterte, als er mir von dem herzensbrechenden Gang in den Wald erzählte. Und schließlich unterdrückte er ein Schluchzen und sagte: "Ich hab mich nicht gewehrt ... Voldemort hat mich mit dem Todesfluch getroffen ..."

"Du bist gestorben?", fragte ich sanft, während meine Wangen nass wurden von den Tränen.

"Ich bin _fast_ gestorben", sagte er.

Ich schluckte schwer, schloss meine Augen und atmete durch. "Wenn du ... keine Ahnung ... wenn du tot _geblieben _wärst ... ich ... ich ..."

Er presste seine Stirn gegen meine und war mir so nah, dass ich seinen bekannten Duft riechen konnte. "Ich weiß, Ginny, ich weiß. Es ist in Ordnung."

In seine perfekten Augen zu schauen sagte mir, dass er Recht hatte. Ich vertraute ihm und akzeptierte, dass es wirklich ein neuer Anfang sein würde. Ich hatte ihn noch nie so sehr geliebt wie in diesem Augenblick.

Später gingen wir Hand in Hand in die Große Halle. Alle Verstorbenen waren nach Hause gebracht worden und die meisten Familien waren nicht zurück gekommen. Stattdessen wurden wir, als wir um die Ecke gebogen waren, um die Halle zu betreten, mit wildem Applaus begrüßt.

"Da ist er!"

"Harry Potter!"

Die Menschenmenge, die für den Gedenkgottesdienst gekommen war, näherte sich und Harry wappnete sich. Sie schüttelten seine Hand, dankten ihm für seinen Heroismus und sangen seine Loblieder. Eine junge blonde Hexe mit sehr großem Dekolleté wollte sein Autogramm und fragte ihn dann, ob er sie heiraten wollte.

Ich räusperte mich laut. "Er ist vergeben", sagte ich schnell.

Bevor noch irgendetwas passieren konnte, bahnte sich Kingsley seinen Weg durch die Masse und schaffte es, die Bewunderer unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Er führte uns durch die Menge hindurch in ein leeres Klassenzimmer. Ich bot an, draußen zu warten, aber Kingsley meinte, dass das nicht notwendig sei.

Harry und ich setzten uns, während Kingsley vor uns stehen blieb. "In zwei Tagen wird das reformierte Zauberergamot darüber abstimmen, ob ich der permanente Zaubereiminister werde."

"Die wären Idioten, wenn sie dich nicht behalten würden.", sagte ich.

"Danke, Ginny", sagte Kingsley und fuhr fort. "Im Ministerium herrscht heilloses Chaos und ich brauche kompetente und vertrauenswürdige Hexen und Zauberer, die mir dabei helfen, diese Welt wieder aufzubauen. Es gibt vieles, was getan werden muss. Ich habe schon mit ein paar Leuten gesprochen, auch mit deinem Vater und deinen Brüdern ..." Er deutete auf mich.

Kingsley fuhr fort. "Ich möchte, dass du mir nach den Beerdigungen dabei hilfst." Er verstummte und räusperte sich. "Ich verstehe es, wenn du nicht für uns arbeiten willst. Schließlich hat dir das Ministerium nie einen guten Grund dafür gegeben, ihm zu vertrauen."

"Du bist nicht Fudge oder Scrimgeour", sagte Harry, "und du bist definitiv nicht Thicknesse."

Kingsley nickte. "Wenn es in meiner Macht stünde, dann würde ich dich sofort einstellen."

"Wenn es nicht in deiner Macht steht, in welcher steht es denn dann?", fragte ich.

Kingsley nickte. "Ich kenne Harry seit Jahren", sagte er und wandte Harry wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit zu. "Du wirst diese Stelle nicht antreten, außer du kannst es auf dem richtigen Weg tun.", sagte er. "Du möchtest ein Auror sein. Ich bin bereit, dir den Job einfach zu geben. Was sind denn die UTZe im Vergleich zu den Erfahrungen, die du gemacht hast?"

Harry rutschte unbehaglich auf seinem Stuhl herum und warf mir einen Blick zu. Ich nickte zustimmend. "Ich werde meinen Ruhm nicht zu meinem Vorteil nutzen. Ich werde die Prüfungen ablegen.", schlussfolgerte Harry.

Kingsley atmete schwer ein. "Ich habe befürchtet, dass du das sagen wirst.", sagte er und fing an, auf und ab zu gehen. Er blieb stehen. "Können wir uns auf einen Kompromiss einigen?" Als Harry ihn neugierig anschaute, fuhr Kingsley fort. "Arbeite mit mir, arbeite für das neue Ministerium und wenn sich die Lage beruhigt hat und es dein Gewissen erleichtert, dann kannst du deine UTZe später machen. Ich hab schon mit Minerva gesprochen. Sie ist einverstanden."

Ich strich ihm über den Rücken, während er zögerlich fragte: "Was muss ich tun?"

Kingsley räusperte sich. "Wir haben es geschafft, die meisten zu schnappen, aber es gibt mehrere Todesser, die uns durch die Lappen gegangen sind.", sagte er. "Und wenn du dazu bereit sein solltest, Familien müssen besucht werden, das Ministerium und Hogwarts müssen wieder aufgebaut werden und wenn das, was du über Snape gesagt hast, stimmt, dann müssen wir seinen Namen reinwaschen."

Ich nahm seine Hand. Wenn all das von Harry gebraucht wurde, dann würde ich in den nächsten Monaten keine Zeit mit ihm verbringen können. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich es aushalten würde, wieder von ihm getrennt zu sein.

"Ich hab schon mit Ron und Hermine gesprochen", sagte Kingsley. "Nach den Beerdigungen werden sie nach Australien reisen, um die Grangers zurückzuholen. Sie haben zugestimmt, zu helfen, wenn sie wieder zurück sind. Ich habe ihnen die gleiche Abmachung vorgeschlagen."

Harry lehnte sich zurück und dachte über den Vorschlag nach. Ich hoffte, dass ich einen Moment mit ihm allein sein könnte, um seine Optionen zu besprechen. Ich wusste, dass die Welt ihn brauchte, aber ich brauchte ihn auch. Ich hatte der Welt erlaubt, ihn sich für neun Monate auszuleihen und jetzt war ich an der Reihe, etwas Harry-Potter-Zeit zu haben. Ich warf ihm einen Blick zu und runzelte im gleichen Augenblick wie er die Stirn.

"Um das Angebot etwas interessanter zu gestalten, kann Ginny dich begleiten.", sagte Kingsley.

Wir schauten beide schnell zu dem Mann.

"Nicht auf den gefährlichen Missionen natürlich", sagte Kingsley.

Ich piekste Harry in die Seite. Er schaute mich an und sagte: "Ich habe viel zu viel Zeit ohne dich verbracht. Ich brauche dich."

Ich nickte. "Ich brauche dich auch."

Harry zwinkerte mir zu und wandte sich wieder an Kingsley. Er streckte seine Hand aus. "Angebot angenommen, Minister", sagte er grinsend.

Nach dem Gedenkgottesdienst gingen wir zurück in den Fuchsbau. Ich wachte am nächsten Morgen, am Tag der Beerdigungen, früh auf. Albträume hatten mich heimgesucht. Als ich mich im Bett aufsetzte und die Decke von mir wegstieß, bemerkte ich, dass Hermine am Bettrand saß und mich anschaute. Ich hatte wohl gesprochen und mich hin und her gewälzt.

"Albtraum?", fragte sie. Meine Augen gewöhnten sich an die Dunkelheit. Sie saß gebeugt da, mit den Händen auf ihren Knien und ihr Gesicht glitzerte in dem Licht, das durch das Fenster fiel.

Ich nickte. "Ich hab gedacht, dass sie aufhören, wenn Voldemort verloren hat.", flüsterte ich, berührte meine Wangen und bemerkte, wie feucht sie waren. "Ich hab gesehen, wie alle in der Kammer getötet werden."

Sie strich mir über die Haare. "Es ist nur ein Albtraum. Es ist vorbei.", flüsterte sie.

Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Sie hatte Unrecht. Ich hatte zugesehen, wie Fred in meinen Armen gestorben war und das war immer noch wahr. Das war immer noch sehr real. Und egal wie oft ich noch aufwachen würde, dieser eine Albtraum würde nie aufhören.

Ich stand auf und schlüpfte in meine Hausschuhe. Ich nahm meinen Morgenmantel und murmelte: "Ich muss Harry finden."

Sie nickte.

Ich schlich zum Zimmer der Jungen und linste in die Dunkelheit. Ich konnte Rons Umrisse sehen, aber ich konnte sein Schnarchen nicht hören. Ich suchte nach Harrys Umrissen, fand aber nur eine flache Oberfläche. Ich seufzte lauter als beabsichtigt.

"Hermine?", rief Ron in die Dunkelheit und setzte sich auf.

"Nein, Ron", erwiderte ich. "Sie ist allerdings wach, falls du mit ihr zusammen sein möchtest."

Er stand auf und zog sich eine Jogginghose an. Als er an mir vorbei ging, sagte er: "Ich glaube, dass Harry unten ist, falls du nach ihm gesucht hast."

"Danke, Ron."

Wir gingen zusammen zu meinem Zimmer und dann trennten sich unsere Wege. Er schlüpfte leise in das Zimmer und es war ihm nicht mal peinlich, dass er in der Nacht herumschlich, um sich mit seiner Freundin zu treffen. Wenn das ein normaler Tag wäre, dann hätte ich mich über ihn lustig gemacht, aber ich wusste, dass sie einfach zusammen sein mussten, genauso wie ich bei Harry sein musste.

Die Treppen machten keine Geräusche, als ich langsam nach unten schlich. Als ich in die Nähe der Küche kam, konnte ich die gedämpften Stimmen von zwei Personen hören. Ich blieb an der Tür stehen, um zuzuhören, ohne gesehen zu werden. Es waren Harry und Mum. Es sah so aus, als ob die meisten Menschen in diesem Haus in dieser Nacht nicht schlafen konnten.

"Harry, bitte", sagte Mum, "du musst aufhören, dich zu entschuldigen. Ich gebe dir überhaupt keine Schuld." Ihre Stimme zitterte, aber sie war immer noch voll von mütterlichem Mitgefühl.

Harry sprach leise und ich musste mich anstrengen, ihn zu verstehen. "Ich weiß nicht, wie Sie mich ansehen können, nachdem -"

"Harry", unterbrach sie ihn. "Ich kann dich ansehen, weil du für mich genauso ein Sohn bist wie der, den ich verloren habe." Sie brach ab und fing an zu weinen.

Ich linste um die Ecke. Mum und Harry umarmten sich. Sie schluchzte in seine Schulter. Ich hatte noch nie so einen warmherzigen Moment zwischen den beiden gesehen. Harry war ihr wirklich so wichtig.

"Niemand macht dir einen Vorwurf", flüsterte Mum. "Wir lieben dich sehr. Und Ginny, die in diesem Jahr so viel hat mitmachen müssen, will immer noch mit dir zusammen sein. Glaubst du wirklich, dass sie dir an irgendetwas die Schuld gibt?"

"Ich ...", sagte er. Es brach mein Herz, ihn so zu sehen. Er war so unsicher, selbst nach unserer langen Unterhaltung. "Ich ... weiß nicht ..."

Ich betrat die Küche und sagte: "Ich mache dir _überhaupt keinen_ Vorwurf, Harry."

Die beiden drehten sich um. Sie sahen überrascht und erschöpft aus. Ich wäre sehr überrascht, wenn auch nur einer von beiden ein paar Stunden geschlafen hätte.

"Harry, du hast mit mir Schluss gemacht, um mich zu beschützen, aber das hat nicht wirklich so funktioniert, wie du es geplant hast", sagte ich. "Du hast auf der Hochzeit nicht mit mir getanzt. Du bist gegangen, ohne dich zu verabschieden. Du hast mich nicht wissen lassen, dass du am Leben warst, nicht mal dann, als du bei den Lovegoods gewesen bist. Du hast nicht mal ein Wort mit mir gesprochen, als du an mir vorbei gegangen bist, um zu sterben.

Ich sollte deshalb _stinksauer_ auf dich sein", sagte ich. "Nicht für etwas, für das sich mein Bruder freiwillig gemeldet hat. Aber ...", sagte ich und ging auf ihn zu. "Ich bin _nicht_ wütend, ich mache dir _keinen_ Vorwurf und ich glaube, dass du weißt, warum."

Harry war stumm und schaute mich mit einer Mischung aus Scham und Verehrung an. Er sah aus, als würde er meine Worte in seinem Kopf auseinander nehmen und vielleicht endlich verstehen. Langsam sagte er: "Du liebst mich."

"Verdammt richtig", sagte ich und wartete darauf, dass Mum mit mir schimpfte, weil ich fluchte, aber das tat sie nicht. Ich umarmte Harry, während Mum sich über die Augen wischte.

"Es tut mir Leid, dass ich ein Idiot war", flüsterte Harry.

"Du kannst es wieder gut machen", erwiderte ich und küsste ihn auf die Wange, "indem du mit mir auf _unserer_ Hochzeit tanzt." Ich schwöre, dass ich ein amüsiertes Lächeln in all dem Schmerz gesehen habe.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt umarmte Mum uns beide. Wir weinten zusammen mitten in der Küche bevor die Sonne aufging, als eine Familie.

**TBC ...**

* * *

**Ü/N: **So, ich bin zurück und es geht weiter. Es ist nicht mehr viel, nur noch insgesamt 8 Kapitel, also läuft diese FF noch bis zum 16. Januar. Ich hoffe, ihr hattet alle einen Guten Rutsch und Daisy hat euch bis jetzt nicht allzu übel mitgespielt (ich hatte Glück, gestern auf der Autobahn nach Hause gefahren zu sein, da war das Wetter noch sehr erträglich, zumindest die ersten 400 km). Ich freu mich wie immer über jedes Review.


	65. Ein weiterer Tag, um geheilt zu werden 2

**10. Januar: Ein weiterer Tag, um geheilt zu werden**

Das Wetter bei Freds Beerdigung war angenehm. Die Sonne schien, aber sie fühlte sich wie eine Lüge an, weil niemand Gefühle hatte, die auch nur annähernd zu ihr passen würden. Wir hielten die Trauerfeier im Fuchsbau ab und planten, Fred auf dem Gelände zu begraben. An jedem anderen Tag hätte ich mich gefreut, wieder Zuhause zu sein.

Harry hielt mich fest, als wir neben Ron und Hermine auf unseren Plätzen saßen. Die Schilder in den ersten zwei Reihen sagten: "Reserviert für Familie Weasley." Harry hatte angeboten, woanders zu sitzen, aber sowohl Ron als auch ich hatten ihm gesagt, dass er zur Familie gehörte. Mit einem sehr bewegten Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich Harry neben mich gesetzt.

Ich sah mich in der Menge um. Alle Mitglieder des Ordens und Dumbledores Armee, die überlebt hatten, waren anwesend, genau wie jeder, den Fred während seiner Zeit in Hogwarts kennen gelernt hatte. Fred war sehr bekannt und ebenso beliebt gewesen.

Mum zitterte schwer in Dads Armen am Ende der Reihe. Percy hatte seinen Arm um George gelegt, der auf nichts genaues in der Ferne schaute. Fleur strich über Bills Haare, als der sich in seinem Stuhl nach vorne lehnte. Charlies Brust hob und senkte sich schwer. Ron und Hermine hielten einander. Ich lehnte mich an Harrys Schulter.

Es war bereits ein schwerer Tag gewesen. Tonks und Lupin wurden früh am Morgen zur Ruhe gelegt. Harry, Ron, Hermine und ich waren dazu gezwungen, danach schnell zu Colins und später Terrys Beerdigung zu eilen. Ich weinte die ganze Zeit, aber nichts war mit der Traurigkeit über Freds letzten Tag über der Erde zu vergleichen.

Der heutige Tag machte es endgültig. Sobald das letzte bisschen Erde auf sein Grab gelegt worden war, würde es wahr sein. Mein Bruder war offiziell gegangen und ich wusste nicht, wie ich damit klar kommen sollte.

Dad hatte Kingsley darum gebeten, die Zeremonie abzuhalten. Der Minister hatte heute schon viele Beerdigungen abgehalten und das würde nicht seine letzte sein. Die Menge verstummte, als sie dabei zusah, wie Kingsley seinen Platz vor der Kiste einnahm, in der Fred lag und seine Hände auf das Podium legte. Er drückte seinen Zauberstab gegen seine Kehle und murmelte die Beschwörung, die seine Stimme verstärkte. Er räusperte sich und begann.

"Diese Tage sind sehr ernst für die Zaubererwelt. Wir haben viele Verluste erlitten, aber lassen Sie sich nicht von Statistiken betäuben. Dreiundfünfzig Menschen verloren ihr Leben, während sie nicht nur eine Schule verteidigten, oder ein Gebäude, oder sogar eine Person, sondern etwas weniger Gegenständliches. Sie verteidigten eine Lebensart, Freiheit ohne Unterdrückung und Prinzipien, die stärker waren als jeder Tyrann, der versucht, sie zu unterdrücken.

Jeder von ihnen hat ein Gesicht und einen Namen und eine Familie. Jeder von ihnen hat gelebt und gelacht und geliebt. Und wir zollen jedem einzelnen ein Tribut, aber wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, um uns in diesem Moment an einen zu erinnern: Frederick F. Weasley."

Ich schloss meine Augen und Tränen liefen mir über die Wangen. Ich stellte mir Fred vor, noch am Leben, lebend, dynamisch. Aber das war vor langer Zeit, als die Dinge normal waren.

"Ein Tag, an dem wir nicht gelacht haben, ist ein verschwendeter Tag. Wenn dieses Zitat von Nicolas Chamfort stimmt, dann hat Fred nicht einen einzigen Tag in seinem Leben verschwendet."

Ich unterdrückte ein Schluchzen und hörte stattdessen Mum am anderen Ende. Kingsley hatte Recht. Selbst an den düstersten Tagen konnte Fred lachen und alles besser machen.

"Ich hatte das Privileg, Fred für ein paar kurze Jahre zu kennen", fuhr Kingsley fort, "aber der junge Mann hörte nie auf zu lachen oder andere zum Lachen zu bringen. Er genoss diesen Aspekt des Lebens so sehr, dass er und sein Bruder George ihn zu ihrer Karriere machten. Aber so unterhaltsam Fred auch war, er war auch leidenschaftlich in seiner Meinung darüber, was richtig war und was falsch. Obwohl er nie ein offizielles Mitglied des Ordens war, hat Fred nie gezögert, sich Voldemort in den Weg zu stellen und zu tun, was er konnte."

Obwohl es den Schulverweis bedeutete, hatten sie Unruhe in Umbridges Terrorherrschaft gebracht. Obwohl es fast ihren Tod bedeutete hatte, hatten sie sich als Harry ausgegeben, um ihm bei der Flucht zu helfen. Mein Bruder war mutig.

"Es war Freds Sehnsucht nach einer besseren Welt, die Fred vor zwei Tagen nach Hogwarts geführt hat.", fuhr Kingsley fort. "Es war diese Leidenschaft, die es Fred erlaubt hat, der Not ins Gesicht zu sehen und nicht zurückzuzucken. Es war das Streben nach dem Sieg, durch das Fred sich geweigert hat, wegzurennen und das führte letztendlich zu seinem Tod. Und wir danken ihm hier und heute für seine Hilfe, dass ein weiterer Tag für uns überhaupt möglich ist."

Ich zitterte jetzt, fühlte, wie die Tränen aus meinen Augen fielen, hörte, wie die Schluchzer aus mir herausbrachen. Ich fühlte, wie Harrys starke Arme mich fester umarmten und ich vergrub meinen Kopf in seiner Brust. Ich fühlte, wie seine Tränen auf mein rotes Haar fielen.

Kingsley verstummte. Schluchzer konnte man jetzt von allen Seiten hören. Ich hörte, wie Ron sein bestes gab, um stark zu bleiben und wie Hermine sich nicht zusammenreißen konnte.

Kingsley fuhr fort. "Sieg kommt nie ohne Opfer, aber wir sind heute hier, um sicher zu gehen, dass wir den Preis dafür nie vergessen werden. Wir erinnern uns an Fred, weil er ein guter Mann war, der sein Leben geliebt hat und gestorben ist, damit wir weiterleben können. Lasst uns sicherstellen, dass Fred nicht umsonst gestorben ist, dass wir eine Welt wieder aufbauen, in der so etwas nie wieder notwendig sein wird."

Als er das damals gesagt hatte, hatte ich es verstanden. Wenn ich jetzt manchmal daran zurückdenke, ergibt es für mich keinen Sinn. Ich weiß, dass Fred an einem besseren Ort ist, aber in den Momenten, in denen ich es nicht verstehe, bin ich selbstsüchtig. Es ist nicht fair mir gegenüber, meinen Eltern, meinen Brüdern, George, dass Fred uns so jung und tragisch genommen worden war.

"Denkt an Fred", sagte Kingsley, "und denkt daran, keinen einzigen Tag eures Lebens zu verschwenden. Denkt daran, zu lachen."

Nachdem die Trauerfeier zu Ende war und die Menge sich gröstenteils aufgelöst hatte, standen Harry, Hermine, Ron und ich auf der Terasse und schauten auf den Grabstein aus Granit. George saß auf seinen Knien bewegungslos vor Freds Grab.

Ich hatte Harry nicht losgelassen, seit die Beerdigung angefangen hatte. Während ich zusah, wie die Sonne hinter den Bäumen unterging, sagte ich sanft: "Ich hab gedacht, dass du zu mehr Beerdigungen gehen wirst, Harry."

"Ich kann nicht", sagte Harry und sah aus, als ob die ganze Welt auf seinen Schultern lastete. "Wir gehen morgen, Ginny. Ich ... ich muss hier sein ..." Ich verstand und ich glaube, er tat es auch endlich. Er musste mit seiner Familie zusammen sein.

Ron berührte meinen Arm. "Du solltest mit ihm reden", sagte er und zeigte auf George.

Ich wollte mich bewegen, aber Harry hielt mich auf. "Lass mich mit ihm sprechen." Ich nickte. Er küsste mich auf die Wange und verließ die Terrasse. Wir waren still, während wir Harry dabei zusahen, wie er den Hof überquerte.

Harry fiel neben George auf die Knie. Er legte George einen Arm um die Schultern. George tat es ihm nach und rutschte näher an ihn heran. Die Worte auf dem Grabstein wurden sichtbar. Freds voller Name, sein Geburtstag, sein Todestag und die Worte:

_"Sohn von Arthur und Molly Weasley,_

_Bruder von Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron und Ginny Weasley;_

_Bruder von Harry Potter und Hermine Granger_

_Denkt daran, zu lachen."_

Hermine las es und lächelte mich an. Sie hielt Rons Hand fest und sagte: "Die erste Verhandlung findet statt, sobald Ron und ich wieder da sind."

Ich fand es nach einem so schwierigen Tag merkwürdig, über irgendetwas anderes zu reden, aber mich interessierte, was sie zu sagen hatte. Ich warf Harry und George einen Blick zu und fragte: "Welche Verhandlung?"

"Umbridge", erwiderte Ron. "Ich glaube, dass diese Verhandlung sehr schnell vorbei sein wird."

"Die Verhandlung der Malfoys wird vielleicht etwas länger dauern", erwiderte Hermine. "Wenn sie kooperieren und genug nützliche Aussagen gegen die anderen Todesser machen können, dann werden sie vielleicht nicht ins Gefängnis kommen."

"Was ist mit Draco?"

"Heuchlerisches Arschloch", murmelte Ron.

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Das ist er vielleicht, aber er hätte uns einfach verraten können, als wir gefangen genommen worden sind. Und er hat deine Schwester gerettet, Ron."

"Mehr als einmal", fügte ich hinzu. Obwohl das Rons Bösartigkeit gegenüber des Slytherins etwas gemindert hatte, runzelte er trotzdem die Stirn. So hatte Harry sich gefühlt. Obwohl er mehr als dankbar dafür war, dass Draco mein Leben gerettet hatte, würde es die Feindseeligkeit zwischen ihnen nie verringern. In ihrer Geschichte war zu viel Schlechtes gewesen.

"Kingsley hat gesagt, dass wir wahrscheinlich gegen die Meisten aussagen werden müssen", informierte uns Hermine. Sie zeigte auf mich. "Er hat gesagt, dass du Malfoy wahrscheinlich vor Askaban retten wirst können, wenn du bereit dazu bist, auszusagen."

Ich nickte. Ich hatte schon vermutet, dass mir diese Verantwortung zukommen würde und ich werde für Draco aussagen. Ob es jetzt richtig war oder nicht, er hatte uns geholfen und uns häufig gerettet. Ich würde unsere Abmachung nicht brechen. Er hatte versprochen, uns zu helfen und ich würde ihm im Gegenzug helfen, wenn er Hilfe brauchte.

"Ich bin immer noch dafür, dass du ihn in Askaban verrotten lässt.", sagte Ron.

Ich schaute wieder zu Harry und George, die aussahen, als würden sie zusammen weinen. Die nassen Tränen verschwanden in der weichen Erde, flossen auf Freds Sarg und erlaubten es, unseren Bruder wissen zu lassen, dass wir ihn vermissten.

"Wann werdet ihr zwei wieder zurück kommen?", fragte ich und wandte mich wieder an Ron und Hermine.

"In einer Woche", antwortete Hermine. "Ich möchte, dass Ron endlich meine Eltern kennen lernt. Wir werden etwas Zeit mit ihnen verbringen, bevor wir zurück kommen und mit dem Wiederaufbauungsprozess beginnen."

Ron sah verängstigt von der Aussicht aus, ihre Eltern zum ersten Mal zu treffen. "Glaubst du, dass sie mich mögen werden?"

"Ich habe ihnen alles über dich erzählt", antwortete Hermine. "Sie wollen dich schon lange kennen lernen."

Ron stand etwas gerader und sah nach dem Kommentar zufrieden aus.

Ich fühlte, wie eine Wärme zu mir zurückkam, ein Frieden, den ich vermisst hatte. Ich schaute auf Ron und Hermine, Hand in Hand, und ich lächelte. Sie hatte endlich ihren Prinzen gefunden. Nach jahrelangem Warten darauf, dass Ron über seinen Schatten sprang, hatte sich ihr Wunsch endlich erfüllt. Ich freute mich für sie, freute mich genug, um sie ein bisschen auf den Arm zu nehmen.

"Ich frag mich", sagte ich und legte meinen Kopf ein kleines bisschen schief, als ich Ron anschaute, "wo werdet ihr beide in Australien schlafen? Tausende Kilometer von Zuhause entfernt ..."

Ron stotterte und Hermine wurde rot. Sie sagte: "Meine Eltern werden da sein. Nur weil deine Mum nicht da sein wird, bedeutet das nicht, das wir uns nicht korrekt verhalten werden."

"Fred und ich hatten eine Wette am Laufen", sagte Georges Stimme. Wir drehten uns um und sahen, wie er und Harry auf uns zukamen. Ihre Wangen waren rot, aber sie lächelten und ihre Arme waren um ihre Schultern gelegt. "Wir haben uns gefragt, wie lange Ron wohl brauchen wird, um sich endlich an Hermine heran zu machen."

"Um genau zu sein, George", sagte Harry, "war Hermine diejenige, die die Initiative ergriffen hat.", sagte Harry neckend, während Hermine und Ron die Blicke von uns abwandten.

George lachte und obwohl ich wusste, dass er nie wieder der Selbe sein würde, wusste ich auch, dass es ihm wieder gut gehen würde. "Wirklich?", fragte er. "Hermine, du Luder."

"Oh, halt die Klappe!"

"Fred hätte sich den Arsch abgelacht.", sagte George mit einem halben Lächeln.

Nach dem Satz entstand eine nachdenkliche Stille zwischen uns. Ich fühlte mich immer noch depressiv, aber das, was er gesagt hatte, löste keine neuen Tränen mehr aus. Wir dachten alle über das gleiche nach. Fred _hätte_ die Geschichte genossen. Ich lächelte und erinnerte mich leise an meinen älteren Bruder.

"Harry, bist du da draußen?" Die Tür öffnete sich. Andromeda Tonks kam mit einem kleinen Kind in ihren Armen heraus, das sich friedlich die Welt um es herum anschaute. Nachdem sie ihre ganze Familie verloren hatte, begrüßte sie uns mit dem besten Lächeln, das in ihrer Situation möglich war. Die Tür ging zu und sie schaute Harry an. "Ich dachte, dass du deinen Patensohn vielleicht kennen lernen willst."

Sie übergab den drei Wochen alten Säugling vorsichtig seinem Patenonkel. Harry hielt das Kind unbeholfen fest. Hermine machte ein Geräusch, das nur von einem Mädchen kommen konnte, das ein Baby bewunderte. Teddy gähnte und wir lachten alle.

"Ich hab ihn gerade aufgeweckt", erwiderte Andromeda und legte ihre Hand wieder auf die Klinke. "Macht's dir was aus, eine Weile auf ihn aufzupassen? Ich möchte mit Molly sprechen."

Harry nickte. Ich musste meinem Freund noch sagen, dass ich auch Teddys Patin war und ich freute mich darauf, es ihm zu sagen. Ich warf Hermine einen Blick zu, lächelte und wandte mich wieder an Harry. Ich zog an seinem Hemd und sagte: "Lass uns spazieren gehen."

Ich hakte ihn unter und er führte mich weg von der Terrasse. Während wir spazierten, beobachteten wir das winzige Kind in seinen Armen, dessen mausbraune Haare in sekundenschnelle die Farbe zu meinem feuerrot wechselten.

"Hallo, Teddy", sagte Harry. Der kleine Junge wandte Harry seine Aufmerksamkeit zu und starrte ihn neugierig an. "Ich bin dein Pate. Ich freue mich, dich kennen zu lernen." Teddy machte ein undefinierbares Geräusch und gurrte sanft.

Ich beugte mich zu ihm herunter und lächelte. "Hi, Teddy", begrüßte ich ihn. "Ich bin Ginny. Und rate mal ...? Ich bin deine Patin ..."

Ich schaute von Teddy zu Harry und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Harry grinste und beugte sich vor, um mich zu küssen. "Lupin hat vergessen, den Teil zu erwähnen, Ginny." Seine Augen leuchteten.

"Tonks hat mich gefragt", sagte ich. "Sie wollten dir keinen weiteren Grund geben, dir Sorgen um mich zu machen." Teddy zog seine Nase kraus und nieste. Ich schaute auf meinen Patensohn und sagte zu Harry: "Du weißt, was das bedeutet, oder?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und fragte: "Was?"

"Du darfst nicht wieder mit mir Schluss machen", antwortete ich und drückte seinen Arm. "Wir müssen um Teddys Willen zusammen bleiben. Seine Paten dürfen doch nicht getrennt sein, oder?"

"Würde mir nicht im Traum einfallen", sagte Harry und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem wimmernden Kind in seinen Armen zu. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte.

"Wieg ihn hin und her", flüsterte ich.

Harrys Arme schwangen hin und her und Harry fing an sich zu beruhigen. Ohne aufzublicken sagte Harry: "Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es schaffen werde, von dir getrennt zu sein, wenn du wieder in Hogwarts bist. Das wird die reinste Folter werden."

"Wer hat gesagt, dass ich wieder zurückgehen werde?", fragte ich. Wenn die Schule wieder anfing, würde ich siebzehn und somit eine legale Erwachsene sein. Ich zog ernsthaft in Erwähgung, nicht wieder zurück zu gehen und mit Harry zusammen zu ziehen, wenn er es mir erlaubte. "Ich will nicht von dir getrennt sein."

"Ginny, du solltest zurück gehen", sagte er. "Wir haben den Rest unseres Lebens zusammen. Ich gehe nirgendwo hin. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben bin ich frei."

Teddy machte ein Bäuerchen. Als Harry wieder zu ihm schaute, hatte sich sein rotes Haar in kürzeres schwarzes Haar verwandelt, das sehr unordentlich war, seine Augen waren strahelnd grün und durch ein paar Strähnen war ein blitzförmiges Zeichen zu seinen.

"Er mag dich, Harry", sagte ich glücklich.

Harry strich mit seinem Finger über die unechte Narbe. Teddy umfasste seinen Finger und machte ein Geräusch. Harry gluckste. "Weißt du, Teddy", sagte er sanft. "Du hast Glück, dass du _keine_ echte Narbe hast." Er strich sich die Haare zurück und zeigte dem Kind seine eigene. "Ich hab meine Eltern auch verloren, als ich ein Baby war."

Ich strich über Teddys Haare, während ich Harry dabei zuhörte, wie er mit seinem Patensohn sprach.

"Du wirst es aber sehr viel besser haben als ich", sagte Harry. "Du wirst nicht die Dursleys haben. Stattdessen hast du deine Oma. Und mich ..."

"Und mich, Teddy." Ich beugte mich runter und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

Harry, Teddy und ich gingen schließlich wieder in den Fuchsbau zurück. Nach der Hälfte unseres Spaziergangs schlief Teddy ein. Harry sah so süß aus mit seinem kleinen Klon in seinen Armen. Es war ein angenehmes Ende eines sehr schwierigen Tages. Am nächsten Tag würden wir mit dem Wiederaufbau unserer Welt beginnen.

**TBC ...**

* * *

**Ü/N: **Danke für eure Reviews, ich freu mich, dass ihr noch Interesse an der FF habt. Ich hoffe, dass das Kapitel euch gefallen habt, obwohl es im Moment ja ziemlich traurig zugeht. Bei dem Kapitel hatte ich die meisten Probleme, es zu übersetzen, zum Teil, weil morgen die Verhandlungen dran kommen und dieses Juristengequatsche ziemlich kompliziert für mich ist. Aber auch sonst ist es mir irgendwie schwer gefallen, keine Ahnung, warum. Deshalb war es auch das letzte, was ich überhaupt übersetzt habe, obwohl ich sonst immer nach der Reihenfolge gehe. Naja, egal, es ist ja immerhin fertig geworden. Ich wünsch euch noch einen schönen Sonntag. Ich werde meinen letzten Ferientag damit verbringen, auf die Reliklausur morgen zu lernen und hoffe, dass ihr einen vergnüglicheren Zeitvertreib haben werdet.


	66. Ein weiterer Tag, um geheilt zu werden 3

**11. Januar: Ein weiterer Tag, um geheilt zu werden**

Mum erlaubte mir tatsächlich, die nächsten drei Monate mit Harry zu verbringen. Ich glaube, sie verstand, wie sehr ich mit ihm zusammen sein musste, nachdem er so lange nicht da gewesen war.

Harry und ich verbrachten die nächsten zwei Wochen damit, Familien zu besuchen. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Harry unbedingt meine Hilfe bei den trauernden Frauen und Mädchen brauchte. Nach den Ausflügen zu den Familien am Vormittag reisten wir ins demolierte Hogwarts, das Ministerium und zu verschiedenen Häusern. Wir halfen beim Wiederaufbau Seite an Seite mit meiner Familie und Freunden.

Wie erwartet wurde Kinsley zum permanenten Zaubereiminister gewählt. Fast genauso unüberraschend war, dass McGonagall zur Schulleiterin ernannt wurde. Und es ging das Gerücht um, dass die Suche nach neuen Lehrern für bestimmte Fächer begonnen hatte.

Die Verhandlung von Umbridge war endlich gekommen. Harry und ich warteten im Atrium des Ministeriums auf Ron und Hermine. Die drei waren als Zeugen für ihre Gräueltaten vorgeladen worden. Ron und Hermine hatten ihre besten Umhänge an, als sie auf uns zukamen.

"Komm mit auf die Toilette", flüsterte Hermine und zog mich weg, allerdings nicht vor Harrys Warnung, dass wir nur zehn Minuten hatten, bis die Verhandlung begann. Als sie mich endlich losließ, fing sie vor Freude an zu kreischen.

"Und?", fragte ich. "Die Reise ist dann wohl gut gelaufen?"

Hermine hielt ihren Finger hoch. An ihrem Finger steckte ein Ring, der im Licht der Toilette glitzerte. Ich brauchte eine Sekunde um zu erkennen, dass er an ihrer linken Hand war. Ich brauchte noch eine Sekunde länger um zu erkennen, an welchem Finger er steckte. "Ihr seid ... verlobt?", rief ich.

Hermine nickte enthusiastisch. "Er wollte meine Eltern erst um ihre Erlaubnis bitten, mich zu heiraten!", sagte sie und sah aus, als würde sie gleich vor Freude platzen.

"Geht das nicht alles ein bisschen schnell?"

"Ja, ist das nicht toll?", fragte Hermine. Sie umarmte mich fest. "Er war so romantisch. Wir sind am letzten Abend am Strand spazieren gegangen. Er hat gesagt, was für ein großer Idiot er doch war, weil er so lange gewartet hat, bis er zugegeben hat, dass er mich liebt. Und dann hat er gesagt, dass er nicht noch länger warten kann. Und ... oh Ginny!"

Ich grinste. Sie hatte sich Jahre lang nach Ron gesehnt und wenn alle Hinweise korrekt interpretiert worden waren, dann hatte Ron das gleiche empfunden. Vielleicht war das alles gar nicht zu schnell. Vielleicht versuchten sie nur, alles aufzuholen. Ich umarmte sie erneut und sagte: "Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Hermine. Wann ist die Hochzeit?"

"Am Ende des Sommers", sagte sie. "Und du wirst natürlich meine Trauzeugin sein."

Umbrindges Verhandlung war eine kurze. Sie gab mit überraschendem Enthusiasmus zu, dass sie all das, was ihr vorgeworfen wurde, begangen hatte, aber sie plädierte darauf, unschuldig zu sein. Die Verhandlung ging schnell zu Ende und sie wurde zu einem Leben in Askaban verurteilt.

Wochen später befand sich die Decke des Gerichtsraumes unheilvoll über mir. Das neu zusammen gestellte Zaubergamot war über die Bänke hinweg verteilt. Über 100 Hexen und Zauberer, inklusive meinem Vater, Harry und allen meine Brüdern, außer George, saßen auf ihren Plätzen. Hermine und ich saßen links von ihnen, in dem Teil, der für Zeugen reserviert war.

Kingsley saß vorne in der Mitte. Zu seiner Linken saß Percy. Zu seiner Rechten Harry. Jedes anwesende Mitglied trug pflaumenblaue Umhänge und auf der linken Seite dieser Umhänge war ein silbernes "Z" befestigt. Kingsley deutete auf die Tür.

Dedalus Diggle und ein Zauberer, den ich nicht kannte, betraten den Raum, in ihrer Mitte befand sich ein junger Mann mit blondem Haar und grauen Augen: Draco Malfoy. Er ging langsam zwischen ihnen, als sie ihn in die Mitte des Raumes zu dem vorausahnenden Stuhl einer Mischung aus Unbehagen und Bewunderung schaute Draco auf die ihn anstarrenden Gesichter.

Als er sich hinsetzte, rasselten die Ketten des Stuhls, aber bewegten sich nicht, um ihn zu fesseln. Das war ein Zeichen des neuen Ministeriums. Außerdem würde Draco, oder irgend ein anderer Angeklagter, mit den vielen magischen Menschen im Raum nicht sehr weit kommen.

Kingsley räusperte sich. "Anhörung für verbrecherische Aktivitäten vom dreißigsten Mai" Seine tiefe Stimme hallte von den Wänden wider. "In Sachen Verstöße gegen den Erlass für menschliche Beziehungen in Bereich A und Bereich B durch Draco Carpathia Malfoy, wohnhaft im Malfoy Manor, London.

Es führen das Verhör: Kingsley Reginald Shacklebolt, Zaubereiminister; Harry James Potter, momentaner Leiter der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung; und Percy Ignatius Weasley, Hauptberater für magische Zusammenarbeit."

Kingsley schaute auf den dünnen Ordner voller Papiere, der vor ihm lag. Er öffnete ihn und zog das obenliegende Pergament heraus. Er räusperte sich erneut. "Mr Malfoy, obwohl Sie noch nicht volljährig waren, als diese Straftaten begangen worden sind, werden Sie aufgrund der Art dieser Verbrechen wie ein Erwachsener behandelt. Verstehen Sie das?"

Draco nickte.

Kingsley fuhr fort. "Folgende Verbrechen werden dem Angeklagten vorgeworfen: dass er Teil der Verschwörung zum Mord von Albus Dumbledore in seinem sechsten Schuljahr an der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei war; der illegalen Erwerb einer mächtigen Halskette mit vollem Wissen über dessen schwarze Magie; der versuchte Mord an Katie Bell mit dem ebengenannten Objekt; der illegalen Gebrauch des Imperius-Fluchs an Madame Rosmerta mit hinterhältigem Motiv; der illegalen Erweb einer nicht verkäuflichen giftigen Substanz der Klasse C mit hinterhältigem Motiv; der versuchte Mord an Ronald Weasley mit genanntem Gift."

Es gab Gemurmel in der Menge. Draco sah aus, als würde ihm gleich schlecht werden. Er schaute auf den Boden und weigerte sich, jemandem in die Augen zu schauen.

"Wie plädiert der Angeklagte?", fragte Kingsley.

Draco murmelte etwas, aber keiner konnte er hören. Kingsley bat ihn darum, es zu wiederholen. Draco, der dieses Mal aufschaute, sagte laut: "Schuldig."

Kingsley nickte. "Sie verstehen, dass, wenn Sie verurteilt werden, eine lebenslängliche Haftstrafe in Askaban absitzen könnten?

Dracos Lippen verzogen sich wie üblich, aber anstatt seine Meinung zu ändern, nickte er.

"Der Angeklagte hat keine Zeugen vorgeschlagen", sagte Kingsley. "Aber mehrere Freiwillige wollen zu Ihren Gunsten aussagen. Ich werde das erlauben, aber nur, wenn Sie ihnen gestatten zu sprechen."

Draco warf mir einen Blick zu und schaute dann wieder zu Kingsley. Er sagte nickts. Stattdessen nickte er und schaute wieder auf den Boden.

"Nun dann", sagte Kingsley. Er schaute zu uns und sagte laut: "Die erste Zeugin bitte in den Zeugenstand."

Hermine stand auf und kam nach vorne. Sie setzte sich auf ihren Platz und schaute zu den vielen Menschen, die unbehaglich auf ihren Plätzen herumrutschten. Sie sahen zu, wie eine enge Freundin von Harry Potter einen gut bekannten Straftäter in der magischen Welt verteidigte.

"Nennen Sie bitte Ihren vollen Namen?", fragte Kingsley.

"Hermine Jean Granger", antwortete sie.

"Sie haben von sich aus angeboten, zu Mr Malfoys Gunsten auszusagen?", fragte Kingsley.

"Ja, Minister."

"Miss Granger, würden Sie dem Zaubergamot bitte die Ereignisse erklären, die Sie als wichtig erachten?"

Hermine nickte nervös und begann. Sie erklärte die Nacht, in der das Trio gefangen genommen und ins Malfoy Manner gebracht worden war. Sie erklärte, wie die Todesser sich ihr genähert hatten und wie ihr Leben bedroht worden war. Während ihrer Aussage weigerte sich Draco, aufzuschauen.

Percy meldete sich zu Wort. "Miss Granger, Sie sagen aus, dass Mr Malfoy sich geweigert hat, Sie, Mr Potter oder Mr Weasley zu identifizieren. Kann es sein, dass der Angeklagte Sie einfach nicht erkannt hat?"

Hermine dachte darüber nach. "Es ist möglich, dass Draco Harry nicht erkannt hat. Ich hatte ihn mit einem Verbrennfluch belegt."

"Und ihm weh getan", erwiderte Harry zu allgemeinem Gelächter.

Hermine lächelte und fuhr fort. "Ron und ich waren klar erkennbar, besonders für jemanden, mit dem wir sechs Jahre lang in die Schule gegangen sind." Sie warf dem Slytherin einen Blick zu. "Draco war in Hogwarts mehr oder weniger unser Feind. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er uns erkannt hat und ich bin mir sicher, dass er versucht hat, uns zu helfen."

"Haben Sie eine Idee, was der Grund dafür sein könnte?", fragte Kingsley.

Sie nickte. "Habe ich", antwortete sie, "aber es gibt jemand anderen, der diese Geschichte besser erzählen kann als ich." Sie deutete auf mich.

Es gab noch mehr Gemurmel in der Menge. Wenn es schon skandalös für eine enge Freundin von Harry Potter war, so eine Person zu verteidigen, stellt euch die Debatte vor, die ich auslösen würde. Wenn Rita Kimmkorn dürfte wie sie wollte, würde sie es bestimmt so drehen, dass ich zwischen der Liebe für zwei Männer hin- und hergerissen war. Wie würde ich doch angesichts so einer Schlagzeile lachen!

Kingsley entließ Hermine und rief mich in den Zeugenstand. Ich stand selbstsicher auf und überquerte die kurze Distanz zu meinem Platz. Draco schaute dieses Mal auf, als ich an ihm vorbei ging. Wir schauten uns in die Augen und ich nickte kaum merklich, andeutend, dass ich mein Bestes geben würde, um ihm zu helfen.

Ich erzählte meine Geschichte. Ich erklärte jede Situation, in der Draco Malfoy mir geholfen hatte und jeden Moment, in dem er mich mit Informationen versorgt hatte, die sowohl für meine Sicherheit und meinen Geisteszustand wichtig waren. Ich erklärte anschließend, wie er versucht hatte, Harry zu helfen und wie er mir im letzten Kampf zwei Mal das Leben gerettet hatte.

"Miss Weasley, glauben Sie nicht, dass der Angeklagte diese Beziehung dazu benutzt hat, seine persönlichen Ziele zu erreichen?", fragte Kingsley.

Ich kicherte leicht. "Ja, das tue ich.", antwortete ich. "Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ihm in irgendeiner Art und Weise wichtig bin, oder auch Harry, oder irgendjemand anderes in diesem Raum, aber sein Feind war Voldemort, genauso wie es jedem anderen auch ging. Ich glaube nicht, dass seine Motive wichtig sind. Was mich betrifft, waren wir auf der selben Seite."

"Sinneswandel oder nicht", sagte Kingsley. "Seine Vergangenheit verfolgt ihn trotzdem."

Harry räusperte sich. "Das ist eine sehr persönliche Angelegenheit für mich", sagte er und alle murmelten zustimmend. "Ich mag dich nicht, Malfoy und ich bin mir sicher, dass das auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht."

Draco schaute mit einem irgendwie kranken Lächeln auf.

"Aber ich bin dir unendlich dankbar dafür, dass du sie gerettet hast", sagte Harry und zeigte auf mich. Er drehte sich langsam zu Kingsley und wandte sich dann an den Rest des Zaubergamots. "Er muss für seine Verbrechen bestraft werden, aber ich schlage eine schwächere Strafe vor. Bewährung und gemeinnützige Arbeit."

"Sie meinen, dass er den Müll aufsammeln soll?", rief eine Frau aus den hinteren Reihen.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Nein. Er muss beim Wiederaufbau helfen. Hogwarts und das Ministerium und die zahllosen Häuser, die zerstört worden sind."

Das Zaubergamot stimmte ab und es war ein knappes Ergebnis, aber Malfoy wurde verurteilt zu gemeinnütziger Arbeit. Er schaute nie auf, als sie über sein Schicksal entschieden. Es war fast so, als ob er sich für seine Taten schämte.

Draco blieb in seinem Stuhl sitzen, obwohl er gehen durfte. Harry nahm meine Hand und brachte mich zu ihm. Als wir stehen blieben, schaute Draco auf und warf uns einen finsteren Blick zu. Ich erwartete kein Danke schön, aber ein dankbarer Blick wäre angebracht gewesen.

Harry streckte seine freie Hand aus. "Malfoy", sagte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, "danke, dass du Ginny gerettet hast."

Dracos kalte Augen fielen auf Harrys Hand und wanderten dann nach oben, um in seine Augen zu schauen. Stück für Stück zogen sich seine Augenbrauen zu einem "V" zusammen und er sagte grob: "Ich habe nicht ihr Leben gerettet. Ich habe meins gerettet."

**TBC ...**

* * *

**Ü/N: **So, schönen Monatg wünsche ich euch allen, ich hoffe, der Schnee hat euch nicht allzu viele Probleme gemacht, um zur Schule oder Arbeit zu kommen. Das Kapitel war etwas kurz, aber der Abschluss hat mir gut gefallen. Dieses Kapitel hasse ich am allermeisten, denn dieses dämliche Juristengequatsche ist höllig schwer zu übersetzen, besonders, wenn noch Zauberersprache miteinfließt. Ich hab großen Respekt davor, dass der Autor das so gut hingekriegt hat, ich hätte das nicht geschafft.


	67. Ein weiterer Tag, um geheilt zu werden 4

**12. Januar: Ein weiterer Tag, um geheilt zu werden**

Lucius und Narcissa Malfoys Verhandlung war am nächsten Tag. Sie kooperierten sehr widerwillig, enthüllten aber viele von Voldemorts versteckten Nachfolgern und deren Aufenthaltsort. Obwohl Narcissa das gleiche Urteil zugesprochen wurde wie ihrem Sohn, war es Lucius nicht möglich, Askaban zu vermeiden. Er wurde zu zehn Jahren verurteilt mit frühzeitiger Entlassung bei guter Führung.

Während das Trio dabei war, die Bösen zu schnappen, besuchte ich Bill und Fleur. Bill, der für Kingsleys neues Ministerium arbeitete, war jede Nacht Zuhause. Fleur war, um ehrlich zu sein, sogar ganz angenehm. Ich mochte sie wirklich im Vergleich zu der Zeit, in der ich sie Schleim genannt hatte.

Als ich sie Mitte Juni besuchte, machte ich draußen einen Spaziergang. In der Ferne krachte das Meer gegen die Felsen und das rauschende Geräusch war sehr friedlich. Wenn ich sie sonst besucht hatte, hatten Stürme mich davon abgehalten, ihren Besitz zu erkunden und ich hatte meine regnerischen Tage damit verbracht, Fleur die komplizierteren Möglichkeiten im Zauberschach zu erklären.

Ich fand schließlich, wonach ich gesucht hatte. Unter einem einsamen Baum fand ich einen Erdhügel, der fast die gleiche Farbe wie die Umgebung hatte. Am oberen Ende befand sich ein großer glatter Stein, in dessen Oberfläche Worte eingeritzt waren. _Hier liegt Dobby, ein freier Elf._

Er war jahrelang ein loyaler Freund für Harry gewesen und ich hatte ebenfalls einen besonderen Platz für ihn in meinem Herzen. Er hatte die Leben von vielen Menschen gerettet, die ich liebte und sein eigenes Leben geopfert, damit andere weiterleben konnten. Er war auf eine Art und Weise mutig, die für Hauselfen so untypisch war, aber es war mehr der Fehler der Zauberer, dass nicht mehr Elfen waren wie Dobby. Ich dachte an Hermine, die für ihre Rechte kämpfen wollte und verstand endlich ihre Motive.

"Danke, Dobby", flüsterte ich.

Ich wischte mit meinem Zauberstab den Staub von einem der Steine und setzte mich. Ich löste die Schnürsenkel meiner Sportschuhe, zog sie aus und legte sie neben mich. Ich zog meine Socken aus, beugte mich näher zu Dobbys Grab herunter und legte sie neben den Stein. Es war ein weiteres Kleidungsstück, das zeigte, dass Dobby frei war.

Die Sommersonne blitzte zwischen den Wolken hervor und beleuchtete die Umgebung. Wärme umgab mich. Ich lächelte und wusste, dass alles gut werden würde. Wir würden unsere geliebten Menschen nur noch begraben müssen, weil sie zu alt waren und nicht, weil sie in einem Kampf umgekommen waren.

"'arry 'at diesen kleinen Elf geliebt." Es war Fleur. Sie kam zu mir. Ihre Haare waren zurückgebunden, sahen aber immer noch perfekt aus. In ihren Händen hielt sie einen Umschlag. Sie bemerkte, dass ich ihn anschaute und sagte: "Der Brief aus 'ogwarts ist für disch gekommen." Sie gab ihn mir.

"Danke Fleur", sagte ich. Ich hielt ihn in meiner Hand und dachte darüber nach, wie merkwürdig es sich anfühlte, etwas so normales und beständiges zu bekommen, wenn alles in meinem Leben schon so lange außer Kontrolle war.

"Isch 'abe es wirklisch genossen, disch 'ier zu 'aben.", sagte Fleur und legte ihre Hand auf meine Schulter. "Isch 'offe, dass es dir genauso gegangen ist."

Ich lächelte, weil ich wusste, dass ich es wirklich genossen hatte, mit Fleur Zeit zu verbringen, so mekrwürdig das auch klingen mochte. Ich berührte ihre Hand mit meiner und sagte: "Das ist es. Du bist eine gute Schwägerin."

"Isch bin sehr glücklisch darüber, dass du das gesagt 'ast.", sagte sie. "Isch 'abe mir so viel Mü'e gegeben, damit du misch akseptierst, aber du 'ast misch nur, wie 'eißt es, Schleim genannt ..."

Also hatte sie gewusst, dass ich sie nicht gemocht hatte. Ich schämte mich. "Es tut mir Leid", sagte ich sanft.

"Du bist so erwachsen geworden."

Ein stiller Moment verging zwischen uns, eine Verbindung, eine Verständigung. Wenn sie das vor zwei Jahren gesagt hätte, dann hätte ich mich wahrscheinlich beleidigt gefühlt. Vielleicht hatte Fleur Recht gehabt, als sie mich so behandelt hatte, als ob ich zu jung war. Ich _hatte _mich kindisch verhalten. Als ich jetzt zurückdachte, fiel mir auf, dass sie es wirklich versucht und meine Ablehnung nicht verdient hatte.

"Willst du ihn nischt aufmachen?", fragte Fleur.

"Hmm?", fragte ich und erkannte, dass sie den Umschlag meinte. Ich fühlte das glatte Papier in meinen Händen und empfand einen Anflug von Nostalgie, weil das mein letzter Brief aus Hogwarts sein würde. Schnell riss ich ihn auf und überflog ihn.

"Am 30. August", sagte ich und schaute zu Fleur, "wird Hogwarts wieder eröffnet. Sie haben eine große Zeremonie."

"Das ist ein Tag nach der 'ochseit von Ron und 'ermine.", fiel Fleur auf.

"Es wird eine anstrengende Woche werden.", meinte ich. Es sah so aus, als ob ihre Flitterwochen verschoben werden mussten, wenn sie daran Teil nehmen wollten.

Sie zeigte auf die Papiere in meiner Hand. "Was ist mit dem anderen Brief?"

Ich hatte nicht gesehen, dass da noch mehr war. Ich schaute mir den zweiten Brief an. Das bekannte Abzeichen, das Harry in seinem sechsten Jahr bekommen hatte, fiel zu Boden. Ich beugte mich runter, um es aufzuheben, und zeigte es Fleur. "Ich bin die Quidditchkapitänin.", sagte ich und grinste breit. Zurückzugehen sah immer besser und besser aus.

"Oh!", rief Fleur. "Isch bin so stolz auf disch!" Sie umarmte mich fest. "Isch glaube, dass Bill einen Besen im 'aus 'at, falls du schon anfangen willst su üben."

"Warum fliegst du nicht mit mir?", schlug ich vor. "Wir könnten ein Wettfliegen machen." Ich war aufgeregt. Es war lange her, seit ich zum letzten Mal auf einem Besen gesessen hatte. Es würde sich toll anfühlen, gegen den Wend zu fliegen, während meine Haare wie ein roter Umhang hinter mir her flatterten. Ich bekam eine Gänsehaut, wenn ich nur daran dachte.

"Das ist keine so gute Idee", sagte sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. Sie nahm meine Hand und legte sie vorsichtig auf ihren Bauch. "Du wirst Tante Geeny sein."

"Du bist schwanger?", rief ich.

Fleur zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wir glauben schon, aber wir können noch nischt sischer sein.", sagte sie.

Mein Mund klappte auf, als ich mich herunterbeugte. Ich versuchte, eine Rundung zu erkennen, aber wenn ein Kind in ihrem Bauch war, dann war es noch nicht groß genug. Wie aufregend! Der erste Weasley seit siebzehn Jahren! Ich würde einen Neffen bekommen ... _Immerhin sind wir Wealseys._

Zwei Wochen später war Harrys Geburtstag. Wir feierten im kleinen Kreis, so wie im Jahr davor, allerdings fehlten ein paar wichtige Leute. Dieses Mal war der Zaubereiminister sogar eingeladen. Nachdem all das Essen gegessen worden war und alle Geschenke geöffnet, präsentierte ich Harry mein Geschenk.

Alle Augen richteten sich auf ihn, als er das letzte Geschenk auspackte. Die meisten am Tisch wussten, was ich für ihn hatte. Harry löste die schwarze Schleife, löste das smaragdfarbene Papier und hielt einen langen weißen Karton hoch. Er hob den Deckel an und linste neugierig ins Innere.

Er fasste hinein und hielt einen langen schwarzen Pfeil hoch. Er starrte ihn verwirrt an, suchte ihn ab und zog dann eine Notiz aus dem Karton. Er las laut vor: "_Weil du immer schon Teil der Familie warst ..."_

"Es ist dein offizieller Zeiger für die Uhr der Weasleys.", sagte ich.

Er sah auf eine Art ergriffen aus, die ich noch nie an ihm gesehen hatte. Er starrte erst den Zeiger an, dann mich und ich sah so viel Liebe in seinen Augen. Er lehnte sich zu mir und küsste mich sanft auf die Lippen. "Danke", sagte er in mein Ohr. Ich bekam eine Gänsehaut. Vielleicht würde ich ihm später noch _ein_ Geschenk geben können, wenn wir alleine waren ...

"Es war einzig und allein Ginnys Idee.", sagte Dad. "Natürlich hat sie mich um Erlaubnis gebeten, aber wie könnte ich so eine wunderbare Idee ablehnen?"

Da Harry den ganzen Tag freihatte, war ich sicher gegangen, dass er einen Teil des Tages nur mit mir allein verbrachte. Nachdem die Feier zu Ende war und er mit Ron und Hermine Zeit verbracht hatte, konnte er mit mir Zeit verbringen. Ich hatte eine besondere Überraschung für ihn, eine, die ich vergessen hatte, seit der Krieg letztes Jahr ausgebrochen war. Ich hatte mich erst wieder daran erinnert, als ich James' altes Jahrbuch unter meinem Bett gefunden hatte.

Ich würde Harry zu seinem zweiten Familienverließ mitnehmen.

Glücklicherweise hatte Kingsley die Wogen nach dem Einbruch des Trios mit den Kobolden geglättet. Obwohl die Kobolde sich darüber ärgerten, dass jemand eingebrochen war, waren sie auch beeindruckt davon, dass sie es geschafft hatten, zu entkommen.

Als die Tür des Verließes sich öffnete, sagte der Kobold, der uns begleitet hatte, dass er später wieder kommen würde und dass wir uns Zeit lassen sollten. Wir sahen zu, wie die kleine Kreatur in den Wagen kletterte. Als wir unsere Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Verließ zuwandten, sahen wir Kisten und noch mehr Kisten mit unbekannten Gegenständen.

"Das ist besser als Gold", flüsterte Harry. Seine Augen wanderten vor und zurück und versuchten, alles auf einmal aufzunehmen.

"Na los!", sagte ich, griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn zu der Kiste, die ihm am nächsten war und mit "Familienalben" beschriftet war. Wir setzten uns auf den Boden und ich zeigte darauf. "Es sind deine Sachen, Harry", sagte ich. "Du hast die Ehre." Ich glaube ich war genauso aufgeregt wie er. Ich wollte Lily und James "treffen".

Harrys Augen funkelten, als er den Deckel der Kiste anhob. Er zog das erste Album heraus und bließ den Staub weg. Zurück blieb ein strahlend blauer Umschlag mit einem reich verziehrten P in der Mitte. Er atmete tief durch und schlug die erste Seite auf.

Das erste Bild zeigte drei Leute. Der Mann sah Harry und James sehr ähnlich, bis hin zu dem unordentlichen rabenschwarzen Haaren und der Brille. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass der Mann James' Augenfarbe hatte und nicht Harrys. Neben ihm war eine Hexe, die im selben Alter zu sein schien wie der Mann. Ihre wunderschönen blauen Augen passten zu ihren leuchtend roten Haaren. Sie hielt einen Säugling, der nicht älter als ein paar Monate sein konnte.

"_Harrold, Lorraine und James Potter",_ las Harry vor. Er schaute mich an und lächelte. "Meine Großeltern!", rief er.

Ich legte meinen Zeigefinger auf Lorraine. "Sieht so aus, als würden alle Pottermäner auf rothaarige Frauen stehen.", sagte ich und küsste ihn auf die Wange. "Wenn du das von Anfang an gewusst hättest, dann wäre deine Wahl einer geeigneten Partnerin offensichtlich gewesen."

"Ich frage mich, was mit ihnen passiert ist", sagte Harry und blätterte um. "Schau mal!", rief er, obwohl ich es schon längst gesehen hatte. Dumbledore war jetzt auf dem Bild, neben Lorraine und James. "Glaubst du, dass sie auch im Orden waren?"

Ich dachte darüber nach. "Vielleicht", antwortete ich. "Es würde erklären, warum James und Lily direkt nach Hogwarts eingetreten sind. Glaubst du ... glaubst du, dass sie gestorben sind, bevor James seinen Abschluss gehabt hat?"

"Vielleicht hat Dad deshalb damit aufgehört, ein arroganter Widerling zu sein.", sagte Harry sanft und lieh sich den Ausdruck aus, den seine Mum manchmal benutzt hatte.

"Wenn die Antworten irgendwo sind, dann hier", sagte ich und zeigte um mich herum. "Außer du glaubst, dass sie zu schmerzhaft sind, dann müssen wir nicht hier bleiben."

"Bist du verrückt?", fragte Harry, blätterte um und fand Baby James mit einem Besen. "Ich hab mich ihnen noch nie so nahe gefühlt. Ich könnte stundenlang hier drin sein."

"Vergiss nicht, dass das _deine_ Sachen sind", sagte ich. "Du darfst sie mitnehmen. Allerdings nicht alles auf einmal. Wir haben nicht so viel Platz im Fuchsbau."

Harry nickte. "Kreacher hat den Grimmauldplatz aufgeräumt. Ich kann alles dort lassen ..." Er brach ab.

"Ziehst du aus?", fragte ich enttäuscht. Obwohl wir diesen Sommer nicht sehr oft zu Hause gewesen waren, hatte ich mir immer vorgestellt, dass Harry im Fuchsbau wohnt, wenn ich zur Schule ging.

"Noch nicht", antwortete er. "Ich bin noch nicht so weit, alleine zu sein."

Das war eine befriedigende Antwort. Ich blätterte um und sah Baby James mit einem Spielzeugschnatz. "Ich frag mich, wie vielen Potters Quidditchtalent beschert worden ist."

"Apropos Bescherung", sagte Harry und lächelte verschmitzt. "Ich muss in meinem anderen Verließ vorbei schauen, um etwas Gold zu holen. Jemand _anders_ hat bald Geburtstag ..."

Ich schnappte gespielt nach Luft. "_Wer?"_, fragte ich schelmisch.

"Und ich weiß _genau_, was ich dir schenken werde."

"Oh?", fragte ich und klimperte so flirtend wie möglich mit meinen Wimpern. "Was?"

Harry saß mit einem selbstgefälligen Gesichtsausdruck da und weigerte sich, seine Pläne zu offenbaren. Ich legte meine Hände auf je eine Seite seines Gesichts und drückte meine Lippen auf seine. Meine beste Methode, um etwas aus ihm herauszukriegen.

"Nicht fair", murmelte er. "Du schummelst ..."

Es war nett, eine Knutscherei genießen zu können. Harry und ich hatten nicht wirklich ausgiebig rumknutschen können, seit wir wieder zusammen waren. Nach mehreren Minuten hatte ich offiziell meine Meinung darüber geändert, dass Harry sein eigenes Haus hatte.

Wir verbrachten eine Stunde damit, uns Fotoalben anzuschauen, kamen aber nicht mehr zu den anderen Kisten. Später würde Harry alle Sachen der Potters in das Haus der Blacks bringen.

Als mein Geburtstag da war, hatte Harry sich wirklich selbst übertroffen. Er kaufte mir den teuersten und neuesten Quidditchbesen: Den StarBlazer. Er war leichter, schneller und besser als der Feuerblitz, getestet und gelobt von den führenden Quidditchspielern dieser Tage.

Als Mum und Hermine damit anfingen, aufzuräumen, starrte Ron gierig auf den Besen. Ich fuhr mit meiner Hand über den handgeschnitzten Haselnussstiel. Die Politur ließ das Ding praktisch leuchten. Mein Name war in das Holz eingeritzt, zusammen mit dem Wort Gryffindorkapitänin.

"Harry ... du verwöhnst mich ...", schaffte ich zu sagen.

"Wenn du ihn nicht willst, dann nehme ich ihn", sagte Ron und beugte sich über den Tisch.

Ich schlug seine Hand weg und starrte ihn böse an. "Meiner", sagte ich kämpferisch.

"Oh Gott", sagte Hermine, kam zu uns und legte den _Tagespropheten_ neben Neville auf den Tisch. "Ratet mal, was Rita Kimmkorn jetzt wieder auf Lager hat."

Neville schaute runter und sah ein Bild von Snape, das ihm einen finsteren Blick zuwarf. Er las den ersten Abschnitt laut vor:

"_Nach dem Kassenschlager __Leben und Lügen des Albus Dumbledore__ wird Rita Kimmkorns nächstes Buch am 30. August veröffentlicht werden. Inspiriert durch Harry Potters bemerkenswerte Beschreibung über den ehemaligen Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Severus Snape, untersucht Kimmkorn die Wahrheit über die kontroverse Persönlichkeit. Das Buch __Severus Snape: Heiliger oder Hallunke__ soll am Tag der Wiedereröffnungszeremonie von Hogwarts veröffentlicht werden._

_'Es ist kein Zufall, dass ich meine neueste Biographie an diesem Tag veröffentlichen will.", sagte Kimmkorn und fügte hinzu, "Es geht das Gerücht um, dass Snapes Porträt an diesem Tag in das Büro des Schulleiters gehängt werden soll. Bevor jemand diese fragwürdige Handlung akzeptieren kann, möchte er vielleicht die Wahrheit wissen.'_

_Seit dem Sieg in Hogwarts war Harry Potter auf der Seite des Mörders unseres geliebten Helden Albus Dumbledore. 'Es ist merkwürdig", gab Kimmkorn zu. 'Ich weiß, dass Potter und Snape sich gehasst haben.' Sie behauptet, dass sie mehrere Quellen hat, die diese angespannte Beziehung bestätigen können._

_'Ich bin hier, um toughe Fragen zu stellen', sagte Kimmkorn. 'Potter behauptet, schwarze Magie zu hassen. Warum unterstützt er dann einen allseits bekannten Todesser? Ich kann diese Fragen hier nicht beantworten, oder? Ihr werdet auf das Buch warten müssen ...' "_

"Meine Güte", unterbrach ihn Ron. "Nachdem wir endlich das Ministerium überzeugt haben, muss sie das schreiben."

Es klopfte an der Tür. Ich sprang schnell auf und öffnete sie. Luna stand vor der Türschwelle und lächelte mich an. "Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Ginny!", rief sie und umarmte mich.

Ich brachte sie hinein und bemerkte, dass sich Nevilles Gesicht aufhellte, als sie sich setzte. "Danke, dass du gekommen bist.", sagte ich. "Es gibt noch etwas Kuchen. Das Abendessen hast du aber verpasst."

"Dean und ich hatten einen Streit", sagte Luna prompt. "Deshalb bin ich zu spät."

Neville rutschte auf seinem Stuhl herum. "Worüber denn?"

Luna schaute zu Neville und lächelte neugierig. "Ich habe die Möglichkeit, dieses Jahr im Ausland zu studieren. Er ist sauer, weil ich das tun will."

"Im Ausland?", wiederholte ich. "Du meinst, dass wir unser siebtes Jahr nicht zusammen machen werden?" Ich hatte mich darauf gefreut.

"Das ist aufregend", sagte Hermine. "Wohin gehst du?"

"Die Gisele Memorial School of Witchcraft and Wizardry", antwortete Luna.

"Da hatte Bill seine Brieffreundin", sagte Ron. "Ist die nicht in Brasilien?"

Luna nickte. "Ich werde von Professor Newton Artemis Fido Scamander unterrichtet werden."

"Das stimmt!", rief Hermine. "Er hat _Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind_ geschrieben. Ich hab vergessen, dass er da einige Semester unterrichtet."

"Professor Scamander ist mit seiner Familie dort", antwortete Luna. "Daddy sagt, dass sie nach dem Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchgackler suchen."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn, wollte etwas sagen, entschied sich dann aber für etwas sichereres. "Du wirst eine tolle Ausbildung bekommen, wenn er dich unterrichtet."

"Du hattest Recht mit Dean, Ginny", sagte Luna. "Ich glaube, dass ich lieber nur mit ihm befreundet bin. Ich fühl mich deshalb aber schlecht. Ich hoffe, er wurde nicht mit einem Fluch belegt, durch den alle Mädchen nur mit ihm befreundet sein wollen. Er ist ein ziemlich netter Junge."

Ich schielte zu Neville. Er schien diese Neuigkeiten zu genießen.

"Wisst ihr schon, was ihr alle tun wollt?", fragte Luna und schaute uns über den Tisch hinweg an.

Harry erklärte seine Pläne. Neville erklärte, dass er ein Gewächshaus eröffnen wollte. Ich erklärte, dass ich mich dazu entschieden hatte, mein siebtes Jahr in Hogwarts zu machen.

"Ron und ich werden unsere UTZe ablegen", erwiderte Hermine. "Wenn ich bestehe, dann werde ich in der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe arbeiten. Ron -"

"Ich mach sie nicht", sagte Ron leise und unterbrach sie. Hermine und Harry schauten ihn merkwürdig an. "Ich wollte und ich hab mich darauf gefreut, mit Harry zusammen zu arbeiten, aber ich habe erst heute mit George geredet ..." Er machte eine Pause, blinzelte zwei Mal und wählte seine Worte sorgfältig. "Ich glaube, dass es ihm helfen wird, den Scherzartikelladen wieder zu eröffnen, aber er will es nicht alleine machen ..."

Hermine nahm seine Hand. "Natürlich, Ron. Für einen Moment hatte ich gedacht, dass du einfach Angst hast, die Prüfungen abzulegen."

"_Todesangst_", sagte Ron lächelnd, "aber das ist es nicht."

"Wie geht es George?", fragte Neville.

"So gut wie man erwarten kann", antwortete ich. "Angerlina hat diesen Sommer viel Zeit mit ihm verbracht. Sie hat die Zwillinge geliebt. Erinnert ihr euch", sagte ich und schaute jeden an, "wie sie mit Fred zum Weihnachtsball gegangen ist?"

"Ich wollte hingehen", gab Luna zu. "Niemand hat mich gefragt."

Der August verging schnell, obwohl wir alle so beschäftigt waren. Neben dem Wiederaufbau von Hogwarts, den Besuchen bei zahllosen Familien und dem Besuch der Zeremonie des Ministeriums Mitte August, mussten Hermine, Mum, Mrs Granger und ich die Zeit zusammenkratzen, um eine Hochzeit zu planen.

"Ohmeingott, Ginny!", kreischte Hermine auf eine Weise, die nicht zu ihr passte, drei Minuten bevor sie an ihrem großen Tag zum Altar gehen würde. "Ist das ein Pickel?"

Ich inspizierte die Stelle, auf die sie im Spiegel schaute. Ich nahm einen Finger und schnippte es weg. "Ganz ruhig, das war nur ein bisschen Staub", antwortete ich. "Außerdem bist du eine Hexe. Wir kriegen keine Pickel ..." Zumindest nicht so kleine, an die sie gerade dachte.

Sie war wunderschön. Ihr langes Kleid war schneeweiß und magisch verzaubert, um kleine Lichtflecken zu reflektieren, damit die Illusion entstand, dass es leuchtete. Ihr Haar war, wie schon auf dem Weihnachtsball, geglättet und fiel ihr offen über die Schultern. Auf dem Kopf trug meine beste Freundin das Diadem von Tantchen Muriel.

"Hermine, du siehst fantastisch aus", sagte ich und umarmte sie.

"Überleg mal!", sagte sie. "Gleich sind wir wirklich Schwestern!"

Die Tür öffnete sich und Mr Granger kam in einem Muggelsmoking herein. "Schätzchen, bist du bereit?", fragte er und lächelte, wobei seine perlweißen Zähne mich fast zum Erblinden brachten.

"Ja, Daddy."

Die Musik begann. Ich betrat den Gang, der zum Altar führte. Mein Kleid flatterte leicht in der Briese. Ich fühlte den Wind auf meinen nackten Schultern, der mir leicht durch die Haare fuhr. Ich schaute Harry in die Augen, der vorne am Altar stand. Er schaute mich sehnsüchtig an. Ich bin mir sicher, dass, wenn jemand ihn angesehen hätte, er sich unbehaglich fühlen würde.

Ich unterbrach den Blickkontakt nicht, als ich ihm mit jedem Schritt näher kam. Ich bemerkte niemand anderen, nicht Ron, der auf seinem Platz stehen musste, nicht Kingsley, der sicher da stand, um die Zeremonie abzuhalten, und ganz sicher nicht die Gäste.

Hochzeiten bringen Mädchen dazu, ein bisschen durchzudrehen. Ich werde nicht lügen und euch sagen, dass ich anders bin. Ich wollte so sehr, dass das meine Hochzeit war, dass Harry auf mich am Ende meiner langen Reise wartete. Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr wisst, wie stark dieses Gefühl war. Wie lange würde ich auf meinen großen Tag warten müssen?

Ich warf einen Blick über die Schulter und sah, dass Hermine von ihrem Vater zum Altar geführt wurde. Wir hielten uns an viele Muggeltraditionen, da viele Gäste der Braut Muggelfamilien waren, die sie schon vor Hogwarts gekannt hatte. Die Gäste erhoben sich und schauten auf das Mädchen, das für diesen Tag die Königin war.

Mr Granger hob ihren Schleier, küsste sie auf die Wange und übergab seine Tochter einem neuen Mann. Als er sich neben Mrs Granger setzte, konnte ich sehen, wie er sich eine Träne aus den Augen wischte.

Während Kingsley sprach, schaute ich zu Harry, dessen grüne Augen mir gefolgt waren. Hermine war vielleicht im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit, aber Harry hatte nur Augen für eine Hexe und sie hatte rotes Haar, braune Augen und eine tiefe leidenschaftliche Liebe für ihn.

"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er.

Ich lächelte strahlend und fühlte Frieden. Nach so viel Herzschmerz war es wunderbar, hier zu sein, bei der Hochzeit meines Lieblingspaares. Es war wunderbar, auf Harry schauen zu können, obwohl ich viel lieber mit ihm in der Mitte gewesen wäre.

In diesem Sommer ging es darum, die Welt und unsere Leben zu heilen und wir hatten genau das getan. Das Ministerium war vor einer Woche wiedereröffnet worden und Harry hatte eine Rede über diese Art von Heilung gehalten.

"_Heilung braucht viel Zeit"_, sagte er. "_Ich bezweifle, dass wir uns jemals wieder ganz von diesen Wunden erholen werden, die uns zugefügt worden sind; ich glaube, dass wir uns mehr oder weniger einfach an den Schmerz gewöhnen und dass einige Tage schlimmer sein werden als die anderen. Aber das hier ist ein guter Tag und eine weitere Wunde ist heute geheilt worden."_

Und als ich weiterlächelte, während ich neben Hermine stand, dachte ich liebevoll an Fred und daran, wie sehr er es geliebt hätte, dabei zuzusehen, wie sein Bruder die Liebe seines Lebens heiratete. Vielleicht tat er das. Vielleicht schaute er uns liebevoll an, wo auch immer er gelandet war, stolz, dass wir nicht nur an unsere Verluste dachten, sondern dankbar waren für das, was wir noch hatten, dankbar, dass wir uns weigerten, unsere Tage zu verschwenden.

Ich flüsterte Harry zu: "Ich liebe dich auch."

Ich würde in zwei Tagen offiziell nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Morgen früh würden Kingsley, Harry und McGonagall die wieder aufgebaute Schule präsentieren. Ich würde sie als eine Siebtklässlerin betreten. Ich würde das Quidditchfeld als eine Kapitänin betreten.

" ... dann seid ihr hiermit im Leben vereint.", sagte Kingsley. "Und ich präsentieren Ihnen ...", er zeigte auf die die Gäste, "Mr und Mrs Weasley." Er schaute zu Ron. "Du darfst die Braut jetzt küssen."

"Das wird auch Zeit", hörte ich Ron murmeln.

Ron und Hermine küssten sich. Ich grinste breit, als ich dabei zuschaute, wie die frisch Vermählten ihren ersten Kuss als verheiratetes Paar genossen. Ron, mein Bruder, der dieses Jahr so viel erwachsener geworden war, und Hermine, meine beste Freundin, die irgendwie Rons kindisches Verhalten ertragen hatte, waren offiziell verheiratet. Sie nahmen einander bei der Hand und gingen den Mittelgang entlang.

Ich ging zu Harry und nahm seine Hand, während ich zusah, wie das Paar zusammen ging. Wir folgten ihnen und Harry wischte ein paar Tränen von meinen Wangen, Tränen der Freude, Tränen des Glücks, _Tränen der Heilung._

Denn es war wirklich ein weiterer Tag, um geheilt zu werden.

**TBC ...**

* * *

**Ü/N: **Danke für eure Reviews.

FAN85: Viel kann ich dazu nicht sagen, da ich es ja nicht selbst geschrieben habe. Was das Wort hinterhältig angeht, hat mir keins von den angegebenen Wörtern für das Englische Wort sonderlich gut gefallen, deshalb hab ich irgendeins genommen, weil mir die alle nicht so ganz passend schienen.


	68. Briefe, die von Herzen kommen I

**13. Januar: Briefe, die von Herzen kommen**

"Also, Ginny, wann sind die Auswahlspiele für das Hausteam?"

Die Stimme hatte meine Gedanken unterbrochen. Ich wollte gerade durch das Porträtloch klettern, während ich an den letzten Kuss dachte, den Harry mir erst vor ein paar Stunden gegeben hatte, bevor das Wilkommensfest begonnen hatte. Jetzt war es Stunden später, nach dem Essen, und ich war auf dem Weg zu meinem Schlafsaal.

Ich drehte mich um, um die Stimme zu identifizieren. Es war Dean, der von Coote, Peakes und Demelza flankiert wurde. Jeder von ihnen wartete begierig auf meine Antwort, denn jeder von ihnen brannte darauf, wieder auf einem Besen zu fliegen. Ich schaute in ihre Gesichter und mir wurde bewusst, dass sie alle Teil des Teams gewesen waren, mit dem wir den letzten Qudditchpokal gewonnen hatten.

"Ihr vier müsst nicht zu den Auswahlspielen kommen", merkte ich an und ihr Grinsen wurde breit. "Aber wir brauchen einen Sucher und einen Hüter." Und das würden die am schwersten zu besetzenden Positionen sein, denn man brauchte zwei sehr talentierte Spieler.

"Du könntest die Sucherin sein", schlug Demelza vor und der Rest des Teams stimmte ihr zu.

Als wir den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten, dachte ich über ihre Worte nach. "Ich wäre viel lieber eine Jägerin", gab ich zu, "aber ich muss vielleicht die Sucherin sein. Es kommt auf die Auswahlspiele an."

Es gab einen Tumult. Dennis folgte Angerona in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie sah fuchsteufelswild aus.

"Ich habe nichts Falsches gemacht!", schrie sie.

"Doch, hast du", erwiderte Dennis gelassen. "Alle Schüler sollten in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurückkehren, nicht mit ihren festen Freunden zum Ravenclawturm davonlaufen."

"Simon ist NICHT mein fester Freund!", kreischte Angerona. "Alles, was ich wollte, war, ihm gute Nacht zu sagen!" Damit stürmte sie auf die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen zu.

Dennis seufzte und setzte sich auf ein Sofa. Sein neues glänzendes Vertrauensschülerabzeichen hing an seinem Umhang. Er stützte seinen Kopf in seine Hände.

Ich folgte Angerona um sie zu beruhigen. Sie tobte wie eine Verrückte und drohte damit, Sachen kaputt zu machen. Nach mehreren Minuten hatte ich sie soweit beruhigt, um zu verstehen, was los war. Es stellte sich heraus, dass sie nicht wirklich wütend auf Dennis war.

"Simon und ich haben uns gestritten", sagte sie und warf sich auf ihr Bett. "Wir beide wollen versuchen, ins Quidditchteam zu kommen, aber wenn wir das beide schaffen, dann spielen wir gegen einander."

"Ihr müsst nicht aufhören, Freunde zu sein.", sagte ich.

"Das hab ich auch gesagt!", schrie Angerona. "Aber er hat gesagt, dass wenn er verliert, dann würde er beschuldigt werden, es mir zu einfach gemacht zu haben." Sie grunzte und schlug auf ihr Bett ein. "Es ist mir egal!", sagte sie und fragte dann: "Hab ich überhaupt eine Chance, ins Team zu kommen?"

"Welche Position?"

"Sucherin."

Sie hatte auf jeden Fall die Statur einer Sucherin, aber ich hatte sie nie auf einem Besen gesehen. Aber wenn sie die selbe Entschlossenheit in der Luft hatte, die sie auch auf der Erde besaß, dann würde sie eine verdammt gute Spielerin sein. "Wir werden sehen, wie du spielst", erwiderte ich.

Ich wünschte ihr eine gute Nacht und ging ins Bett, zufrieden mit dem ersten Schultag.

* * *

_Liebe Ginny,_

_ich weiß, es sind erst fünf Tage, aber ich vermisse dich schrecklich. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das letzte Jahr ohne dich überlebt habe. Die Sehnsucht, in deiner Nähe zu sein, ist so stark, besonders nach dem Sommer, den wir hatten. Ich weiß, dass er traurig war, aber ich hatte dich, um ihn durchzustehen. Danke, dass du mich liebst._

_Ich hatte eine interessante Woche. Kingsley und ich haben endlich die Dursleys gefunden. Es wäre mir recht gewesen, nicht zu gehen, aber Kingsley hat darauf bestanden, dass ich mich um sie kümmere. Ich bin froh, dass ich das durchgezogen habe. Onkel Vernon ist immer noch der Alte. Erinnerst du dich noch an das, was ich dir über Tante Petunia erzählt habe? Ich habe gedacht, dass sie sich vielleicht etwas verändert hätte, aber auch sie ist wieder ganz die Alte. Und dann ist da noch Dudley._

_Er hat sich verändert. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie merkwürdig es ist, dass er tatsächlich nett zu mir ist. Er hat mir all diese Fragen gestellt über unsere Welt und Hogwarts und wie ich Lord Voldemort geschlagen habe. Ich habe nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sagen würde, aber ich glaube, er und ich werden eines Tages Freunde sein._

_Und stell dir vor ... der kleine Diddimatz hat geheiratet, als ich weg war. Er hat dieses Mädchen in der Nachbarschaft, in der sie sich versteckt haben, getroffen und sie haben 10 Monate später geheiratet. Und sie erwarten ihr erstes Kind. Ich werde Cousin Harry sein._

_Hermine und ich sollen am ersten Wochenende im Oktober kommen, um unsere Prüfungen abzulegen. Sie freut sich sehr drauf, unsere gute alte Hermine, richtig? Ich habe schreckliche Angst, aber zumindest kann ich dich sehen. Ich bin das ganze Wochenende da, okay? Ich kann sogar beim Quidditchtraining helfen, wenn du möchtest._

_Ich liebe dich,_

_Harry_

_Lieber Harry,_

_wie haben wir fast ein ganzes Jahr ohne einander überlebt? Ich weiß, dass wir nur sehr kurz zusammen waren, aber mal ernsthaft, es hat sich so endgültig angefühlt, weißt du? Aber jetzt, nach neun Tagen ohne dich, brauche ich ganz dringend etwas Harry-Zeit. Du passt besser auf, junger Mann. Wenn du mich das nächste Mal siehst, kann ich mich vielleicht nicht kontrollieren._

_Das ist ja fantastisch mit Dudley. Wenn er sich wirklich geändert hat, würde ich ihn gerne eines Tages treffen. Und stell dir vor ... er ist ja mit deiner Mum verwandt, ich wette, da fließt magisches Blut durch seine Adern ... was, wenn das Baby Zauberkräfte hat? Das würde das Leben von deiner Tante und deinem Onkel perfekt machen, oder? Es ist zu schade, dass Bill und Fleur doch nicht schwanger waren. Dein Cousin und mein Neffe hätten zusammen aufwachsen können._

_Ich kann immer noch kaum glauben, dass das mein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts ist. Es ist so still ohne die dunklen Mächte, die uns töten wollen. Hagrid macht sich wunderbar aus Hauslehrer von Gryffindor. Es ist frustrierend, keinen festen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Küste zu haben, aber wenn alle gesehen haben, dass der Job nicht mehr verflucht ist, dann nimmt ihn bestimmt jemand an._

_Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du mir beim Training hilfst. Ich glaube, das Team wird dieses Jahr wieder siegreich sein. Das ganze Team ist zurück, abgesehen von dir und Ron natürlich. Dennis Creevey hat bei den Auswahlspielen mitgemacht und er war gar nicht so schlecht. Er ist unser neuer Hüter. Wenn wir mit ihm fertig sind, dann wird er fantastisch sein, glaube ich. Und meine kleine Angerona hat mich wirklich mit ihren Sucherfähigkeiten beeindruckt. In ein paar Jahren kann sie vielleicht dem großen Harry Potter Konkurrenz machen._

_ICH KANN DEN OKTOBER KAUM ERWARTEN! Wir müssen den Samstag zusammen in Hogsmeade verbringen. Das haben wir nie gemacht, als wir zusammen waren. Wir _könnten_ zu Madam Puddifoots gehen, aber ich weiß, wie sehr du den Ort nach der Verabredung mit Cho liebst. Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, dann bin ich auch nicht sonderlich scharf drauf. Mir ist es egal, was wir machen, solange wir verlorene Zeit wieder gut machen._

_Nun ja, ich muss mich um meine Hausaufgaben für Verwandlung kümmern. Du weißt, wie Angelina ... ich meine, Professor Johnson, sein kann, wenn man nicht übt._

_Ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen,_

_Ginny_

_Liebe Ginny,_

_Hermine und ich kommen immer noch am ersten Wochenende im Oktober und wir legen unsere Prüfungen immer noch am Freitag ab, aber es gibt eine kleine Änderung im Plan. Nach unseren Prüfungen wird es eine Versammlung geben, auf der ich über Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sprechen soll. Es ist eine besondere Stunde, die für alle Ministeriumsangestellte und die Medien offen ist. Ich hab anfangs gezögert, aber ich glaube, es ist keine schlechte Sache._

_Ich habe nie darüber nachgedacht, dass Dudley eine kleine Hexe oder einen kleinen Zauberer haben könnte. Das wäre das beste. Ich würde zu gerne die Gesichter von Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon sehen, wenn sie das herausfinden würden._

_Ich habe versucht, jemanden hier im Ministerium davon zu überzeugen, den Job als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste anzunehmen, aber niemand will ihn. Ihr werdet wohl weiterhin mit Ersatz jede Woche klarkommen müssen. Ich glaube, Kingsley kommt irgendwann im November. Hey, vielleicht kann ich sogar kommen und ein paar Stunden abhalten. Du bist besser brav, wenn ich der Lehrer bin._

_Ron hilft George offiziell im Laden aus. Ich hab sie vor ein paar Tagen besucht und das Geschäft war überfüllt und Ron sah begeistert von all den Galleonen aus, die durch seine Hände wanderten. Das Geschäft läuft wirklich fantastisch. George andererseits sah überwältigt aus. Er hat so große Fortschritte gemacht. Ich hasse es, ihn ohne Lächeln zu sehen._

_Dein Dad hat mir ein Geheimnis veraten und ich erzähle es dir, wenn du versprichst, es nicht deiner Mum zu sagen. Er ist fast fertig damit, Sirius' altes Motorrad zu reparieren und er will es mir schenken, wenn er fertig ist. Ich nehme dich mal mit, wenn ich es habe. Es ist ganz anders, als auf einem Besen zu fliegen, aber ich glaube, dass es dir gefallen wird._

_Der Grimmauldplatz sieht dank Kreacher fantastisch aus. Er hat alle Köpfe der Hauselfen abgenommen und Mrs Black auch, als ich ihn darum gebeten habe. Ich habe alle Sachen von Mum und Dad hierher gebracht. Ehrlich, es sieht jeden Tag einladender aus. Ich weiß, dass du wolltest, dass ich im Fuchsbau bleibe, aber ich glaube, ich bin bereit dazu, mit Kreacher zusammen zu ziehen. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob du nicht vorbei kommen könntest. Außerdem bist du nächstes Jahr um diese Zeit schon aus dem Fuchsbau ausgezogen._

_Ich muss gehen. Deine Mum sagt, dass das Essen fertig ist. Andromeda und Teddy sind auch hier. Ich küsse Teddy für dich._

_Ich liebe dich,_

_Harry_

_Harry Potter, _

_schlägst du etwa vor, dass ich bei dir einziehe? Was glaubst du denn, was ich für ein Mädchen bin? Ich kann nicht mit dir zusammenleben, außer wir sind verheiratet ... oder machst du mir wirklich durch Liebesbriefe einen Antrag? Hmmmm?_

_Reg dich nicht auf. Ich mache nur Spaß (außer du machst keinen Spaß, natürlich). Du weißt, wie wir Hexen sind. Hermine und ich haben unsere Hochzeiten geplant, seit wir kleine Mädchen waren. Jetzt, wo ich meinen Prinzen gefunden habe, hasse ich es, zu warten. Ich will den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen. Ich liebe dich jeden Tag mehr und mehr. Ich kann dir das nicht genug erklären._

_Diese Woche ist Hestia Jones unsere Lehrerin. Ich mag sie wirklich. Sie hat allerdings Angst, dass sie verflucht wird, wenn sie länger bleibt. Weißt du, wen wir nächste Woche bekommen? Also du als Professor Potter, hm? Was, wenn ich mich nicht benehme? Wirst du mich dann bestrafen?_

_Ich glaube ich weiß, warum George langsam Rückschritte macht. Er hat diesen Sommer viel Zeit mit Angelina verbracht und ich glaube, das ist es, was ihn davor bewahrt hat, verrückt zu werden. Und jetzt ist er nicht in ihrer Nähe. Ich habe mit ihr gesprochen. George ist ihr so wichtig. Ich glaube, dass sie sich vielleicht verliebt haben. Wie toll wäre das denn? Nimm George dieses Wochenende mit, damit sie sich sehen können._

_Und ich kann nicht wirklich sauer auf dich sein, wenn du ausziehst. Es ist ja nichts so, als ob ich häufig da bin. Aber wenn du ein Haus ganz für dich alleine hast, wird das ganz schön verlockend für mich sein. Und offen gestanden, Mr Potter, ich glaube nicht, dass du es schaffst, mir zu widerstehen._

_Ich kann deinen nächsten Brief gar nicht erwarten. Nur noch anderthalb Wochen, bis ich dich sehen kann!_

_Ich liebe dich mit allem, was ich habe,_

_Ginny_

_Liebe Ginny,_

_ich würde sehr gerne der Einzige für dich für den Rest meines Lebens sein, aber ich mache dir nicht durch eine Feder und ein Pergament einen Antrag. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass es nicht bald passieren wird. Vergiss nicht, dass du noch zur Schule gehst. Und lass dir bloß nicht einfallen, einfach alles hinzuschmeißen. Deine Mum würde mich umbringen. Ich glaube, dass es besser für mich sein wird, am Leben zu bleiben, wenn ich noch weiter in dich verliebt sein will._

_Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst. Ich will dich nie wieder gehen lassen. Ich beneide Ron und Hermine manchmal. Sie sind so glücklich zusammen. Ich habe gedacht, dass sie vielleicht zu schnell sind, als Ron mir erzählt hat, dass sie heiraten werden, aber es läuft wirklich gut für sie. Es wird nicht lange dauern, versprochen._

_Um genau zu sein, dein Lehrer nächste Woche ist dein Bruder Bill. Ich habe mir gedacht, dass dich das freuen würde. Er und Fleur haben mich letzte Woche besucht. Sie haben gesagt, dass sie eigentlich ziemlich froh sind, jetzt noch kein Baby zu bekommen. Sie wollen, dass sich alles erstmal etwas beruhigt, bevor ein Kind wieder alles in Aufruhr bringt._

_Angelina und George? Das wäre ein sehr lustiges Paar, falls George jemals wieder normal wird. Wenn ich genau darüber nachdenke, er war am meisten wie früher, wenn sie im Sommer in seiner Nähe war. Ich kann wirklich blind sein, wenn es um sowas geht. George wird nächstes Wochenende nach Hogwarts kommen. Um genau zu sein, wird deine ganze Familie kommen. Ein kleines Familientreffen. Sollte lustig werden._

_Erlaube mir, dich in ein kleines Geheimnis einzuweihen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir jemals widerstehen könnte. Du hast eine merkwürdige Macht über mich, die ich noch nie vorher gespürt habe. Wenn du sagen würdest: Flieg, dann würde ich fragen, wie hoch. Aber das ist es, was ich an dir liebe: du missbrauchst diese Macht nicht._

_Ich bin dein, ich liebe dich,_

_Harry_

_Hi Ginny,_

_ich hätte dir eine Eule geschickt, aber Hexen und Zauberer benutzen in Brasilien Tukane, um Briefe zu verschicken. Sein Name ist Adamastor. Er mag es, wenn du seinen Schnabel streichelst. Fass seine Schwanzfedern aber nicht an. Er wird nach dir schnappen._

_Ich fühle mich sehr willkommen bei ihnen. Ich habe in der ersten Woche nicht verstanden, was sie zu mir gesagt haben, aber mit den richtigen Sprüchen kann ich jetzt Portugisisch sprechen ... oder vielleicht sprechen sie auch alle Englisch ..._

_Ich habe großes Glück, jetzt auf die Schule zu gehen, denn nach diesem Jahr wird Professor Scamander nach Hause zurückkehren. Er vermisst seine Frau und seine Kneazel sehr. Er war nur in Brasilien, um seinem Sohn, Leon Scamander dabei zu helfen, neue Spezien von magischen Kreaturen zu klassifizieren und blieb schließlich zwei Jahre. Newt wird eine neue Ausgabe von "Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind" schreiben, sobald er wieder zu Hause ist._

_Leon ist auch ein sehr netter Mann, obwohl er sich sicher ist, dass der Schrumpfhörnige Schnarchgackler nicht existiert. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er weiterhin nach ihm suchen soll, weil Daddy normalerweise bei diesen Dingen nicht falsch liegt. Leon hat außerdem einen sehr netten Sohn in unserem Alter. Sein Name ist Rolf. Rolf steht auf mich. Er ist gutaussehend, aber ich fühle mich schlecht, weil ich das denke, so kurz nachdem Dean und ich Schluss gemacht haben. Ich will nicht als Lebedame bezeichnet werden, so wie dein Bruder dich genannt hat._

_Ich hoffe, dass du eine wunderbare Zeit in Hogwarts hast. Grüß alle von mir. Lass Adamastor etwas ausruhen, bevor du ihn zurück schickst. Er hasst es, über Wasser zu fliegen, und der Atlantik ist ein großer Ozean._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Luna_

_Liebe Ginny,_

_ich habe gehört, dass Harry diese Woche nach Hogwarts kommt, um seine UTZe zu machen und dann eine spezielle Versammlung für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste abzuhalten. Ich wünschte, dass ich dabei sein könnte, aber Oma und ich haben schon eine Reise geplant. Sie nimmt mich mit in den Kongo. Dort ist das größte Gewächshaus der Welt. Sag Harry, dass es mir Leid tut, dass ich nicht dabei sein kann._

_McGonagall hat mich gefragt, ob ich nicht für eine Woche Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten möchte, weil ich doch letztes Jahr die Armee gegen die Carrows angeführt habe. Ich kann mir aber nicht vorstellen, Professor zu sein. Ich glaube aber, dass Cho vielleicht nächstes Jahr Interesse am Job haben wird. Immerhin hat sie nach ihren UTZen eine Lehrerin sein wollen und sie hat im letzten Kampf mitgekämpft._

_Ich bin so glücklich darüber, ein Gewächshaus eröffnet zu haben. Es floriert im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Die Leute haben gehört, was ich im letzten Kampf gemacht habe und kommen aus dem ganzen Land, um etwas zu kaufen. Und rate mal, wer neben mir wohnt? Hannah Abbott. Es ist nett, ein bekanntes Gesicht in der Nähe zu haben. Ich vermisse aber alle sehr._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Neville_

**TBC ...**


	69. Briefe, die von Herzen kommen II

**14. Januar: Briefe, die von Herzen kommen**

Freitag war endlich gekommen. Sonst genoss ich immer Professor Johnsons Unterricht, aber dieses Mal wartete ich nervös auf das Ende. Harry und Hermine sollten mit ihren UTZ-Prüfungen fertig sein. Für den Rest des Abends würde es eine spezielle Versammlung für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste geben, die von Harry geleitet wurde.

Da es einen Monat her war, als ich ihn zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte, verschwendete ich keine Zeit auf meinem Weg in die Große Halle. Zusätzlich zu meinem Freund würde ich auch meine Familie wieder sehen. Sie und einige Mitglieder des Ministeriums, sowie einige Pressevertreter, würden da sein.

Ich betrat die Große Halle. Alle Tische waren verschwunden und die Stühle waren in langen Reihen aufgestellt worden. Hermine sprach aufgeregt mit meiner Familie und hielt ein Stück Papier hoch. Alle hörten ihr zu und ich vermutete, dass sie über ihre Prüfungen sprach.

Harry drehte sich um und bemerkte mich. Sein Gesicht hellte sich auf und das perfekte Lächeln kam zum Vorschein. Ich rannte auf ihn zu und sprang in seine Arme. Ich überschüttete sein Gesicht mit Küssen und rief: "Ich hab dich vermisst!" Als er mich herumwirbelte, flüsterte ich in sein Ohr "Gibt's 'ne Möglichkeit, dass wir etwas Zeit alleine kriegen?" Ich schaute ihn an und wackelte verführerisch mit meinen Augenbrauen.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Du weißt, dass ich nichts lieber hätte", flüsterte er mir zu und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen. "Aber ich bin das ganze Wochenende hier. Wir werden mehr als genug Zeit haben um zu feiern ..."

"Feiern?", wiederholte ich und mir fiel erst jetzt der eigentliche Grund für sein Kommen ein. "Hast du die Prüfungen bestanden?"

Harry griff in seine Tasche und holte eine Pergamentrolle hervor. Stolz entrollte er sie. "Ich bin offiziell ein Auror."

Ich nahm das Pergament in die Hand, überflog das Zertifikat und fuhr mit meinem Finger über seinen Namen. "Jetzt darfst du auch legal schwarze Zauberer jagen." Ich drückte seine Hand. Sein Traum war Wirklichkeit geworden. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch."

"Hier kommt Hermine", erwiderte Harry und zeigte hinter mich.

Ich drehte mich um, um meine beste Freundin zu sehen. Neben ihr war Ron. Sie sah mehr als zufrieden aus. Als sie näher kam, hielt sie ihr Zertifikat hoch und ihr Name war deutlich auf dem Pergament zu sehen. "Ich hab mir Sorgen über den Theorieteil gemacht ...", begann sie.

"Ehrlich, Hermine", unterbrach Ron sie. "Gab es da überhaupt irgendeinen Zweifel?" Sie blieben vor uns stehen und Ron grinste. "Ihr zwei habt eure UTZe bestanden", sagte er und wandte sich dann an mich, "aber die wirkliche Leistung unseres Ruhms kommt erst noch."

"Was?", fragte ich.

"Du hast es ihr noch nicht gesagt?", fragte Ron überrascht und schaute zu Harry, der seinen Kopf schüttelte. Ron seufzte übertrieben laut und griff in seine Tasche. Er gab mir einen Schokofrosch.

Ich riss die Verpackung auf und der Frosch hüpfte davon, bevor ich ihn packen konnte. Ich schaute auf das Trio, das ungeduldig wartete. Ich zog die Zaubererkarte heraus und schaute sie an. Ich lachte erfreut, als ich Harrys Gesicht sah, das mich anschaute. Ich drehte die Karte um, um sie zu lesen.

_Harry Potter_

_Arbeitet momentan für die Aurorenzentrale_

_Ist der beliebteste Zauberer der heutigen Zeit. Potter ist vorwiegend dafür bekannt, den schwarzen Zauberer Lord Voldemort besiegt, das Trimagische Turnier gewonnen und den einzig bekannten Basilisken in den letzten Jahrhunderten besiegt zu haben, alles vor seinem 18. Geburtstag. Potter hat viele Namen: Der Junge, der überlebte, der Auserwählte, der Retter der Zauberwelt. __Potter genießt Quidditch und Siruptorte._

"Ist das euer Ernst?", rief ich, steckte die Karte in meine Tasche und schaute auf das Trio.

"Hermine und meine kommen in den nächsten zwei Monaten", sagte Ron. Seine Stimme war voller Stolz. "Das wird der schönste Moment meines Lebens!"

"Schokoladenfrosch Inc. hat uns letzte Woche kontaktiert.", erklärte Harry. "Sie wollen eine Edition des ganzen Ordens des Phönix machen." Er lächelte breiter. Ich vermutete, dass er froh darüber war, dass auch andere anerkannt wurden. "Und danach wollen sie sich Dumbledores Armee vornehmen."

Ich starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. "Du meinst, dass ich meine eigene Karte bekomme?"

"Du hast Dumbledores Armee angeführt", erinnerte Hermine mich.

Harry warf einen Blick über meine Schulter. "Ich glaube, es fängt gleich an", sagte er und zeigte auf die Menge. Ich schaute über meine Schulter. Alle Schüler saßen auf ihren Plätzen und unterhielten sich leise miteinander.

Hermine, Ron und ich setzten uns auf unsere Plätze. Als Harry sich vorstellte, gab Hermine mir einen kleinen Schubs. Ich schaute auf die Stelle, auf die sie zeigte. Unter den Leuten mit Feder und Pergament war Rita Kimmkorn, die sich ebenfalls Notizen machte. Ich schaute Hermine fragend an.

"Ich dachte, sie darf das Gelände nicht betreten", flüsterte ich.

"Die Medien und die Öffentlichkeit dürfen kommen", flüsterte Hermine zurück. "aber sie weiß, dass sie sich benehmen soll ..."

Aber Hermine sprach zu früh. Harry erklärte den Sinn der heutigen Versammlung, als Rita ihn unterbrach. "Mr. Potter", sagte Rita, "Ich habe eine Frage an Sie."

"Ähm ...", erwiderte Harry, schaute zu ihr und erkannte, wer sie war. "... Rita Kimmkorn ... sicher, fahren Sie fort ..."

Rita legte ihre Feder auf ihr Pergament und lächelte ihr bestes Lächeln. "Ich habe mich gefragt, ob Sie uns sagen könnten, was Sie über die neuesten Gerüchte bezüglich Dumbledore denken."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich kenne keine neuen Gerüchte ..."

"Mein Junge", lachte Rita, "haben Sie unter einem Felsen gelebt?" Sie lehnte sich in ihrem Sitz zurück. ""Harry, was denken Sie über die Gerüchte, die besagen, dass Albus Dumbledore in den dunklen Zauberer Grindewald verliebt war?"

Das Murmeln in der Halle wurde laut. Ich runzelte die Stirn und schaute zu Harry, der genauso verwirrt zu sein schien. Es schien, dass nur sehr wenige Leute in diesem Raum das Gerücht kannten.

"Rita", begann Harry stirnrunzelnd, "Ich weiß nicht, worüber Sie sprechen."

"Oh bitte", sagte Rita und machte sich mit ihrer Feder Notizen. "Sicherlich war es offensichtlich. Wollen Sie mir wirklich weismachen, dass Sie es nicht vermutet hatten?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Wenn das etwas Wichtiges gewesen wäre, dann hatte Dumbledore es angesprochen, als er noch am Leben gewesen ist." Harry atmete perplex durch und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wo er stehen geblieben war. "Ähm ... gibt es noch weitere Fragen?"

"Ich hab eine." Ich sah, wie Julius Harper sich aus einer Gruppe von Slytherins mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen erhob. "Du behauptest, dunkle Zauberer so sehr zu hassen", sagte er, "aber stimmt es nicht, dass du mit Schlangen sprechen kannst?"

Wieder war lautes Murmeln zu hören. Die meisten Schüler, die in Hogwarts gewesen waren, als entdeckt worden war, dass Harry mit Schlangen sprechen konnten, waren weg. Die meisten neuen Schüler hatten wahrscheinlich nur Gerüchte gehört. Ich verdrehte die Augen und schaute zu Harry, während ich mich fragte, wie er antworten würde. Diese Versammlung verlief nicht wie geplant.

"Ich kann mit Schlangen sprechen", erwiderte Harry zur allgemeinen Verwunderung. "Aber es ist ein häufiger Fehler zu glauben, dass alle Parselmünder böse sind. Ein großer Mann hat mir einmal gesagt, dass unsere Entscheidungen viel mehr zeigen, wer wir wirklich sind, als unsere Fähigkeiten ..."

"Zeigen Sie's uns!", rief jemand und der Großteil der Menge jubelte.

Harry schaute zu uns und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Hermine?"

Hermine zog ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Tasche und deutete in Harrys Richtung. "_Serpensortia!"_, rief sie. Eine lange schwarze Schlage erschien und landete einige Meter von Harry entfernt. Die Mädchen rutschten alle so weit wie möglich weg.

Die Schlange glitt langsam auf Harry zu. Harry bewegte seinen Kopf mit der Schlange und beäugte sie aufmerksam. Sie kam näher und Harry hielt seine Hand hoch.

"Stop."

Ich brauchte eine Sekunde um zu erkennen, dass ich nicht das Zischen gehört hatte, das Harry mir beschrieben hatte und ich dachte, dass ich vielleicht auch Parsel verstand. Stattdessen schaute ich zu Harry, der ebenso verwirrt war wie ich im Angesicht der Worte und des Verhaltens der Schlange.

"Ich sagte Stop."

Hermine hob ihren Zauberstab. "_Finite Incantatem!"_, rief sie. Die Schlange verschwand in dem Moment, in dem sie Harry ins Bein beißen wollte.

Harry schaute mich verwirrt an. Ich wusste nicht, was ich denken sollte. Er schaute auf die Menschenmenge, entschuldigte sich und fuhr ohne weitere Unterbrechungen fort.

Am nächsten Tag ging ich in den Gemeinschaftsraum und erblickte das Trio, das auf dem Sofa saß. Harry sah auf und winkte mich zu ihnen. Ich setzte mich instinktiv auf seinen Schoß. Ron grunzte, sagte aber nichts.

"Wir haben uns gerade darüber unterhalten, was gestern passiert ist.", erklärte Harry. "Ich bin heute morgen hoch gegangen und hab mit Dumbledore gesprochen. Er hat es erklärt."

"Ich weiß, dass du nicht enttäuscht bist, diese Fähigkeit loszusein", erwiderte ich, "aber es ist merkwürdig. Was hat er gesagt?"

"Ich konnte mit Schlangen sprechen, weil ich einen Teil von Voldemorts Seele in mir hatte", erklärte Harry. "Da ich nicht länger ein Horkrux bin, kann ich auch nicht länger mit Schlangen sprechen."

Hermine nickte. "Das ergibt Sinn", sagte sie. "Das würde auch erklären, warum dir seit dem Kampf deine Narbe nicht mehr wehgetan hat."

Ich legte meinen Finger auf den Blitz. Er war ein bekannter Teil seiner Stirn, aber jetzt verblasse die Narbe und fügte sich in seine Haut ein.

"Das hat Dumbledore gesagt", antwortete Harry. "Er hat auch gesagt, dass ich mich emotional gesehen sehr viel besser fühlen sollte. Der Teil seiner Seele in mir müsste auch meine Traurigkeit und Frustration verstärkt haben."

"Ich erinnere mich nur zu gut an unser fünftes Jahr.", murmelte Ron.

Ich strich ihm über die Haare. "_Fühlst_ du dich besser?", fragte ich.

Harry nickte. "Ehrlich gesagt, ja.", sagte er, drückte meine Hüfte an sich und fuhr fort. "Gut genug, um mit dir auszugehen. Ein ganzer Tag voller Harry-Ginny-Zeit."

"Was machen _wir_ denn dann?", fragte Ron.

Hermine warf ihm einen zweideutigen Blick zu und Ron lief leicht rosa an.

Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie etwas gefunden hatten, mit dem sie sich die Zeit vertreiben konnten, während Harry und ich ein Date hatten. Harry und ich verbrachten den Rest des Tages zusammen, machten den letzten Monat wieder gut und genossen die Gegenwart des anderen. Einunddreißig Tage ohne meinen Freund hatten wirklich ein Verlangen in mir ausgelöst.

Am nächsten Tag, einem netten Sonntag Nachmittag, brachte ich mein Team auf das Quidditchfeld um zu trainieren. Harry hatte mir gesagt, dass er mich da unten mit einer Überraschung treffen würde, aber als wir ankamen, wartete er nicht. Stattdessen waren Ron und Hermine da.

"Harry kommt etwas später", sagte Ron.

"Wird er wirklich mit uns trainieren?", fragte Angerona aufgeregt.

Bevor ich antworten konnte, schaute ich zum Eingang des Feldes und sah, wie mehrere alte Mitspieler aus Gryffindor auf uns zu kamen. Charlie, George, Angelina und Oliver blieben vor uns stehen, jeder mit einem Besen in der Hand. Sie sahen sich um, schienen aber nicht zufrieden zu sein mit dem, wonach sie suchten.

"Harry schon da?", fragte Charlie.

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. "Er sollte uns heute beim Training helfen, aber er verspätet sich." Irgendetwas war los. Alle schienen Harrys Ankunft kaum erwarten zu können, genau wie ich, aber aus anderen Gründen.

"Hallo!", rief Harry von oben. Die wachsende Gruppe von Quidditchspielern schaute gen Himmel und sah, wie Harry in der Luft hinter einer unbekannten Person herjagte. Sie durchkreuzten ihre Wege und kamen schnell näher. Am Boden angekommen stiegen sie sofort von ihren Besen.

Ich schaute auf Gwenog Jones. Die ehemaligen Quidditchspieler sahen alle aus, als ob sie sie erwartet hätten. Mein Team rief ganz aufgeregt durcheinander und ich erkannte, dass sie nicht gewusst hatten, dass das passieren würde.

"Also", sagte Gwenog und umklammerte ihren Besen, "wir können nicht spielen, wenn alle mich anstarren."

Wir würden mit Gwenog spielen? Das war doch nicht möglich. So viele Fragen gingen mir durch den Kopf, aber Harry ging zu mir und lächelte, weil er wusste, dass er etwas richtig gemacht hatte. "Überraschung", flüsterte er.

"Wie sind die Teams aufgeteilt?", fragte Ron.

"Wie wäre neues Blut gegen altes Blut", schlug Gwenog vor und zeigte auf die ehemaligen Spieler.

George schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich will nicht wirklich spielen." Es wäre sein erstes Mal auf einem Besen seit Freds Tod. Sie waren immer ein Team gewesen.

Angelina ging zu ihm und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. George schloss seine Augen und nickte. Nach mehreren Sekunden stimmte er zu.

Es würde mein Team gegen ihres sein. Oliver würde der Hüter sein, George und Gwenog die Treiber und Angelina und Ron die Jäger. Charlie und Harry schauten sich neugierig an und versuchten herauszufinden, wer der Sucher sein würde. Charlie sagte Harry schließlich, dass er der Sucher sein sollte. Angerona sah zu Tode verängstigt aus, gegen ihn zu spielen.

Die Bälle wurden freigelassen und die Spieler flogen auf ihre Positionen. Ich befürchtete, dass wir abgeschlachtet werden würden, aber ihr Team hatte fünf ehemalige Kapitäne und jeder versuchte, den anderen Anweisungen zuzurufen.

"Ron, pass auf!", rief Harry, als Demelza an ihm vorbei flog und ein Tor gegen Oliver schoss. "Das war dein Fang!"

"Sieh lebendig aus, George!", rief Oliver.

"Weasley!", schrie Gwenog Charlie zu. "Du sollst dir den Quaffel schnappen und nicht nach dem Schnatz suchen."

Charlie lachte. "'tschuldigung, Macht der Gewohnheit."

Wir führten und ich dachte wirklich, dass wir gewinnen würden. Angerona hatte den Schnatz im Blick, aber Harrys Erfahrung zahlte sich aus, als er ihn umklammerte. Der entgültige Punktestand war 300 zu 200. Angerona war nur glücklich, dass sie sich während des Spiels nicht zum Affen gemacht hatte.

Ich landete auf dem Feld in der Nähe von Charlie und Gwenog, die sich kabbelten.

"Ich dachte, dass du fantastisch Quidditch spielst", sagte Gwenog zu ihm. "Ich habe ein paar tolle Geschichten über Charlie Weasley von vielen Leuten gehört, die gegen dich gespielt haben. Was ist mit dir passiert? Das Alter?"

"Ich hab seit Jahren nicht gespielt", antwortete Charlie. "Und ich bin kein wirklich guter Jäger. Und das Alter? Bist du nicht mindestens um fünf Jahre älter als ich?"

"Eine Frau offenbart niemals ihr Alter", sagte Gwenog und warf ihm einen gefährlichen Blick zu.

Ich ging an ihnen vorbei und hörte, wie Angelina George fragte, ob es ihm gut ging. George antwortete positiv. "Es fühlt sich wirklich gut an, wieder auf einem Besen zu sitzen", antwortete er. Er sah besser aus als vor zwei Tagen, als er hier angekommen war. Ich fragte mich, ob das nicht eher mit dem Mädchen zu tun hatte, mit der er sprach, als mit Quidditch.

Schließlich kam ich bei Harry an. "Gut gespielt, Kapiänin.", sagte er.

"Danke, Harry", erwiderte ich und schlang einen Arm um seine Hüfte, um mit dem Rest des Teams zu den Umkleideräumen zu laufen. "Wie fühlt es sich an, wieder zu fliegen?"

"Fantastisch", antwortete er. Er zeigte auf den Besen. "Wie behandelt dich der StarBlazer?"

Ich umklammerte das Haselnussholz in meiner Hand. "Ich bin noch nie auf so etwas schnellem und geschmeidigem geflogen. Du weißt wirklich, wie man eine Lady behandelt."

"Die meisten Mädchen", unterbrach uns Gwenog, "würden Blumen und Süßigkeiten einem Besen vorziehen. Ich nehme an, dass du und ich anders sind als die anderen Mädchen, hm?"

Ich nickte. "Danke, dass Sie heute mit uns gespielt haben."

Gwenog lächelte. "Ich bin nicht nur zum Spielen gekommen. Du hast immer noch meine Karte, oder?" Sie griff in ihre Tasche, um eine weitere herauszuziehen, für den Fall, dass ich sie nicht haben sollte, aber ich nickte und erinnerte mich daran, dass sie auf meiner Komode lag. "Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass Amèlie Guerra, eine unserer Jägerinnen, im Juni aufhören wird. Wenn du immer noch nach einem Platz suchst, dann lasse ich die Tür für dich offen."

Mein Mund klappte auf. Ich schaute von ihr zu Harry, der das alles gewusst haben musste. Ich war so dankbar und glücklich, dass ich ihn am liebsten angesprungen und mit ihm gemacht hätte, was ich wollte. Ich schaute wieder zu Gwenog und erwiderte: "Natürlich, Gwenog."

"Gut", erwiderte sie und schaute über ihre Schulter. "Entschuldige mich, dein Bruder hat mich nach Hogsmeade eingeladen, um Quidditchgeschichten auszutauschen." Und damit lief sie davon.

Ich bedankte mich bei Harry später richtig.

**TBC ...**


	70. Briefe, die von Herzen kommen III

**15. Januar: Briefe, die von Herzen kommen**

_Liebe Ginny,_

_nachdem ich dich an diesem Wochenende gesehen habe, möchte ich dich mehr und mehr sehen, aber Hermine sagt, dass die Liebe mit der Entfernung nur größer wird. Wenn das stimmt, dann glaube ich nicht, dass du begreifen kannst, wie sehr ich dich liebe. Ich besuche dich auf jeden Fall das nächste Mal, wenn es ein Hogsmeadewochende gibt._

_Ich habe Lee in der Winkelgasse getroffen. Er fängt bald mit einer regelmäßigen Talkshow im Zaubererradio an. Er hat mir gesagt, dass ich dich von ihm grüßen soll, wenn ich dich sehe, bevor er dich sieht. Er sagt, dass er liebend gerne zu einem deiner Quidditchspiele kommen und es kommentieren würde._

_Dein erstes Spiel steht bald an, oder? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es schaffen werde, zu kommen, aber ich werde es versuchen. Kingsley hat ein paar neue Gesetze aufgestellt, die sich um die Behandlung von Muggeln drehen und möchte, dass ich sie mir anschaue. Dafür werde ich nächsten Monat die meiste Zeit brauchen._

_Ich bin froh, dass du es genossen hast, dass Gwenog am Sonntag mit mir gekommen ist. Sie hat mir gestern geschrieben, wie sehr sie sich darauf freut, wieder mit dir zu spielen, diesmal im selben Team. Ich bin stolz auf dich. Deine Träume werden wahr werden. Falls ich jemals aus der Aurorenzentrale gefeuert werde, dann versuche ich mein Glück wahrscheinlich bei einem Quidditchspiel. Dann werden wir vielleicht gegen einander spielen. Ich frage mich, wer jetzt wohl gewinnen würde._

_Ich bin dein, ich liebe dich,_

_Harry_

_Liebe Luna,_

_es tut mir Leid, dass ich so lange dafür gebraucht habe, zu antworten. Ich war dieses Wochenende mit der Schule und Quidditch beschäftigt. Adamastor hat es in der Euelerei sehr gut gefallen, sonst hätte ich dir diesen Brief schon vor drei Tagen geschickt._

_Es freut mich, dass es dir so gut in Brasilien gefällt. Ich habe gehört, dass die Leute dort einige der nettesten Leute auf der ganzen Welt sind. Ich werde aber nicht lügen, ich vermisse dich hier. Ich freue mich für dich und alles, aber es ist einfach merkwürdig, dass du nicht im Unterricht bist._

_Harry war dieses Wochenende wegen einer speziellen Versammlung für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hier. Es hat ein bisschen merkwürdig angefangen, aber alles in allem ist es wirklich gut gelaufen. Er hat eine Menge Fragen beantwortet, die die Leute über Voldemort und die Horkruxe hatten. Das Ministerium hat den Horkrux mit einer höheren Strafe belegt als Mord. Sowas wie ein vierter Unverzeilicher Fluch._

_Ich wünsche mir wirklich, dass du das Gryffindorteam dieses Jahr sehen könntest. Du würdest stolz sein. Ich wünschte auch, dass du das Spiel wieder kommentieren könntest. Das war das zweite auf meiner Liste der besten Sachen in meinem fünften Jahr. Ich werde dich wissen lassen, wie wir uns im ersten Spiel machen werden._

_Dass du auf Rolf stehst macht aus dir keine Lebedame. Du und Dean seid getrennt. Ihr dürft euch mit anderen Leuten verabreden. Er ist Demelza sowieso sehr nahe gekommen. Du musst dir nur sicher sein, dass du keine Gefühle für ihn oder jemand anderen mehr hast, wenn du dich an Rolf heranmachst. Ich weiß wie schwer es ist, jemand anderen zu mögen und trotzdem zu versuchen, sich mit einem anderen Jungen zu treffen._

_Schreib bald wieder!_

_Ginny_

_P.S. Wirst du an Weihnachten hier sein?_

_Lieber Harry,_

_stolz auf mich? Harry, du bist derjenige, der alle meine Träume wahr werden lässt! Du hast mein Herz genommen und diesen Traum wahr werden lassen. Dann bringst du Gwenog vorbei und lässt sie wissen, dass ich immer noch Interesse an dem Team habe. Ich weiß nicht, wie du immer weißt, was mich glücklich macht, aber du tust es und ich bin froh, dass es so ist._

_Das erste Spiel war gestern. Wir haben gegen Ravenclaw gespielt. Ich hasse Angeberei, aber wir haben sie fertig gemacht. Ich bin so glücklich mit dem Team, das ich habe. Angerona war fantastisch. Ich glaube, sie hat sich einige von den Zügen, die du gegen sie benutzt hast, ausgeliehen. Ich habe sie hinterher bemitleidet. Simon hat sich nicht sehr darüber gefreut, dass sie ihm den Schnatz so einfach weggeschnappt hat. Sie streiten sich immer noch._

_Ich habe wieder mit Professor Johnson gesprochen. Ich glaube, dass sie anfängt, den Effekt zur erkennen, den sie auf George hat. Ich habe sie gefragt, ob sie ihn liebt und ich glaube nicht, dass sie wusste, wie sehr, bis sie es laut ausgesprochen hat. Ihr Gesicht war so süß, als sie darüber nachgedacht hat. Oh, Harry, ich hoffe wirklich, dass es zwischen den beiden klappt. George verdient jemanden wie sie._

_Die Zentauren haben uns gestern besucht und mit Professor McGonagall gesprochen. Firenze war dabei. Sie haben ihn wieder in ihrer Herde akzeptiert. Bane hat seine Armbrust vor ihr niedergelegt. Ich nehme an, dass das in ihrer Kultur ein Friedenszeichen ist. Sie haben sogar angeboten, den Schülern einmal die Woche Astronomie beizubringen. Ich habe diesen Unterricht abgewählt und wünsche mir jetzt, dass ich das nicht getan hätte._

_Das Training ruft! Ich liebe dich mehr._

_Ginny_

_Liebe Ginny,_

_ich weiß, was dich glücklich macht genau so, wie du immer wusstest, was mich glücklich macht. Es überrascht mich immer wieder, wenn ich an all die Dinge denke, die du in all den Jahren für mich getan hast. Der Pullover, die Karte, das Trimagische Turnier ... sogar Cho (obwohl ich froh bin, dass das nicht geklappt hat) ... jedes Mal, wenn ich daran denke, liebe ich dich mehr und mehr._

_Ich hatte nie Zweifel daran, dass du gewinnst! Angerona war keine einfache Sucherin. Ich habe ihre Fähigkeiten in der Luft unterschätzt und sie hat den Schnatz fast gefangen. Vielleicht wird sie mit dir bei den Harpies spielen, wenn sie mit der Schule fertig ist. Sie ist ein süßes kleines Mädchen. Erinnert mich sehr an dich._

_Es sieht so aus, als ob George und Angelina nicht die einzigen sind, die sich ineinander verliebt haben. Wenn die Informationen deiner Mum stimmen, dann haben Charlie und Gwenog viel Zeit miteinander verbracht. Und wenn man bedenkt, dass wir Slughorn zu verdanken haben, dass er dir diese Frau vorgestellt hat!_

_Es sieht so aus, als ob die Zentauren etwas von ihrem Stolz geschluckt haben. Firenze und Bane sind auch ins Ministerium gekommen. Firenze ist jetzt der offizielle Kontaktmann zwischen allen Zentauren und den Zauberern. Es ist aufregend. Kinglsley macht einen tollen Job._

_Hermine ist dabei, Hauselfenarbeitsgesetze zu verabschieden. Bis jetzt war sie nicht erfolgreich. Es ist schwierig, die Meinungen von allen zur gleichen Zeit zu ändern. Aber wenn sie noch länger ihre Kampagne durchzieht, dann wird sie sie verabschieden können, da bin ich mir sicher. Nach Dobby und Kreacher tue ich alles in meiner Macht stehende, um ihr zu helfen._

_Die Arbeit ruft. Ich liebe dich am meisten._

_Harry_

_Hallo Ginny,_

_Adamastor sieht aus, als hätte er tolle Ferien in Groß Brittannien gehabt. Ich habe mich gefragt, ob er im Ozean verloren gegangen oder falsch abgebogen ist. Tukane sind längst nicht so effiziente Postvögel wie Eulen. Ich vermisse unsere Eulen._

_Ich vermisse Quidditch wirklich sehr. Es hat zu Hause so viel Spaß gemacht. Nur wenige Brasilianer spielen. Du musst mir einige Fotos von den Spielen schicken. Vielleicht kann ich sie meinen Mitschülern zeigen und sie kommentieren und schauen, ob sie es mögen. Ich kann nur hoffen._

_Ich glaube, als du geschrieben hast, dass ich mir sicher sein soll, dass ich keine Gefühle mehr für Dean oder jemand anderen haben sollte, bevor ich mich an einen anderen Jungen ranmache, meintest du mit "jemand anderen" Neville._

_Ich habe mit dir nie über Neville oder meine Gefühle für ihn gesprochen. Ich glaube, dass er mich gemocht hat und ich mochte ihn sehr, sonst hätte ich ihn nicht geküsst, aber es hat mir weh getan, dass er nicht mit mir zusammen sein wollte. Ich weiß, dass es wichtigere Dinge gab, aber wir waren dort, zusammen und wir hätten uns gegenseitig unterstützen können. Ich habe einen besonderen Platz für Neville in meinem Herzen, aber ich glaube, dass ich über ihn hinweg bin._

_Ich hoffe, dass mit Harry alles gut läuft. Und nein, ich werde an Weihnachten nicht zu Hause sein. Wie wäre es, wenn mich alle besuchen würden?_

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Luna_

_Lieber Harry,_

_Gwenog und Charlie?? Das ist toll! Ich kann es nicht glauben. Sie haben mehr als alle anderen gestritten, als sie hier waren. Kannst du dir das Weihnachtsessen bein den Weasleys vorstellen? So viele berühmte Hexen und Zauberer unter dem gleichen Dach. Ich lache, wenn ich nur darüber nachdenke._

_Dieser Brief ist kurz, weil die Woche schrecklich sein wird. Du weißt nicht, wie schwer das UTZ-Jahr ist. Du hast es übersprungen. (Nicht, dass deine Alternative ein Picknick war.) Slughorn hat uns eine Menge Zaubertränkehausaufgaben gegeben. Ich muss einen Hund in eine Reihe von Tieren verwandeln, die Professor Johnson willkürlich aussucht und das ist bis jetzt das schwerste. Wir müssen jetzt tatsächlich den Patronus-Zauberlernen. (Nicht, dass ich damit Probleme hätte. Vielen Dank dafür! Viele glückliche Erinnerungen dank Harry Potter!)_

_Ich liebe dich am meistesten,_

_Ginny_

_Lieber Fred,_

_wir vermissen dich schrecklich. Weihnachten war nicht das selbe ohne dich. Wir hatten den meisten Schnee seit Jahren, es war so wunderschön. Harry, Ron, Hermine, Neville und ich bauten eine ganze Reihe von Schneemännern und haben sie dann so verhext, dass sie eine Schneeballschlacht mit uns gemacht haben. Es hat Spaß gemacht. Es sieht kindisch aus, aber nach so viel Zeit, die wir damit verbracht haben, die dunklen Kräfte zu bekämpfen, glaube ich, dass wir etwas kindischen Spaß verdient haben._

_Es ist unser erstes Weihnachten ohne dich. Wo auch immer du bist, ich hoffe deine Ferien waren so gut wie unsere. Wir waren glücklich mit denen, die noch da sind. Ich glaube, dass du es so gewollt hättest. Außerdem war das Haus zum Platzen voll._

_Angelina hat viel Zeit mit George verbracht und sie war am Weihnachtstag da. Ich hoffe, du bist nicht sauer, aber ich glaube, dass sie sich vielleicht ineinander verlieben. Sie haben sich wirklich sehr unterstützt, um damit klar zu kommen, dass du gegangen bist. Jedes Mal, wenn sie in der Nähe ist, ist George mehr und mehr der Alte._

_Und rate Mal, wenn Charlie zum Essen mitgebracht hat? Gwenog Jones. Ja, Fred, DIE Gwenog Jones, die Kapitänin der Holyhead Harpies. Sie sind jetzt zusammen. Ist das nicht toll? Und ich habe einen Platz im Team sicher, wenn ich mit der Schule fertig bin. Du verpasst so vieles, großer Bruder._

_Mum war den ganzen Monat lang hinter Bill und Ron wegen Enkelkindern her. Ich glaube, dass Bill und Fleur mehr als bereit dazu sind und ich wäre nicht überrascht, wenn sie noch in diesem Jahr Baby-Neuigkeiten verkünden würden. Ron, andererseits, hat eine Todesangst. Du solltest sein Gesicht sehen, wenn Hermine und Mum darüber sprechen. Sie werden tolle Eltern sein, aber Hermine hat gesagt, sie wollen noch ein paar Jahre warten, bis sie Kinder in Erwägung ziehen werden._

_Zwischen Harry und mir läuft es wunderbar. Ich habe ihm ein Taschendenkarium gekauft, dass so verhext ist, dass es nur Erinnerungen von ihm und mir hat. Wann immer er einsam ist, muss er es nicht mehr sein. Er hat mir dieses wunderschöne Erbstück der Potters gegeben. Es ist eine Kette mit kleinen Rubinen. Lily hat es getragen. Genau wie Harrys Großmutter, Lorraine._

_Harry und ich sprechen seit neuestem über Hochzeit. Wir haben nichts offiziell gemacht (er muss immer noch die Frage stellen, ich brauche einen Ring, wir müssen immer noch einen Tag festlegen und er besteht darauf, dass ich mit der Schule fertig bin). Ich liebe ihn, Fred, mehr als ich jemals sagen kann. Wenn du jemals nur für einen Tag zurück kommen könntest, dann würde ich wollen, dass es mein Hochzeitstag ist. Du hast schon verpasst, wie Ron und Hermine geheiratet haben und ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass du meinen verpassen wirst._

_Ich habe diese Schokofroschkarten beigelegt. Das sind alles Neuausgaben, Harry, Ron, Hermine, Mad-Eye, Lupin, Tonks, Aberforth, Kingsley, Mum und Dad, sie haben sogar schon dich veröffentlicht! Nachdem der ganze Orden des Phönix seine Karten bekommen hat, machen sie spezielle von Dumbledores Armee. Kannst du das glauben?_

_Ich vermisse dich wirklich. Sag Tonks und Lupin, dass es Teddy gut geht. Sag allen anderen, dass ich sie grüße und ihnen Frohe Weihnachten wünsche._

_In Liebe,_

_Ginny_

_P.S. Ich hoffe du magst die Trickblume, die ich zur Ergänzung an deinen Grabstein gelegt habe. Sie war Rons Idee für den Scherzartikelladen._

_Lieber Harry,_

_war Weihnachten nicht wunderbar? Es hat mir wirklich gezeigt, wie die Zukunft für uns aussehen wird. Zeit mit dir zu verbringen, nur mit dir, im Grimmaldplatz, war so schön. Danke, dass du mir Frühstück gemacht hast, als ich dort "aus Versehen" eingeschlafen bin. (Mum war so wütend!) Es ist nicht mal wichtig, dass du das ganze Essen verbrannt hast (obwohl das mehr mein Fehler war, weil ich dich abgelenkt habe). Du hast süß mit der Schürze ausgesehen._

_Ich hasse es, wieder hier zu sein. Ich möchte unbedingt ausziehen und mein Leben mit dir beginnen. Und ich möchte dich nicht dazu drängen, eine Entscheidung zu fällen, obwohl ich froh bin, dass wir in den Ferien darüber gesprochen haben. Solange wir beide das gleiche wollen, kann ich warten, bis die Schule zu Ende ist, um wichtige Entscheidungen zu treffen._

_Weißt du eigentlich, was passieren wird, wenn wir uns endlich verloben? Die Medien werden wahnsinnig werden. Stell dir all die Hasspost vor, die all die eifersüchtigen Mädchen schicken werden, die alle eine Gelegenheit haben wollen, meinen Auserwählten zu küssen. Es wird schlimmer sein als Romilda Vane. Aber ich sage: "Immer her damit!" Ich kann damit umgehen._

_Die Apparierstunden werden bald anfangen. Dieses Jahr kann ich es wirklich kernen. Ich weiß nicht, ob es mir gefallen wird. Fred und George haben mich mehrmals mitgenommen. Ist es anders, wenn man es alleine machst? Ich werde wahrscheinlich sowieso schneller auf dem Besen sein, den du mir geschenkt hast._

_Jetzt, da wir zurück sind, hat die Arbeit wieder angefangen. Alle Lehrer müssen glauben, dass ich ein Genie bin, bei der ganzen Arbeit, die sie von mir erwarten. Sei nicht sauer, wenn ich dir nicht mehrere Briefe in der Woche schicken kann. Ich wünschte, dass ich es könnte, aber wenn es so weiter geht, habe ich Glück, wenn ich dir einen schicken kann. Ich denke trotzdem jeden Tag an dich._

_Ich liebe dich,_

_Ginny_

_Liebe Ginny,_

_es war das fröhlichste Weihnachten, das ich je hatte. Es hat auf jeden Fall das vom Jahr davor geschlagen, als ich die Ferien damit verbracht habe, von Voldemorts Schlange angegriffen zu werden. Ich werde nie wissen, wie ich deiner Familie dafür danken kann, dass sie mich als einen von ihnen angenommen hat._

_Ich hasse es, alleine im Haus zu sein. Ich komme damit klar, aber es fühlt sich so leer an. Ich will dich wieder hier haben, wie du neben dem Kamin sitzt und praktischerweise in meinen Armen bist. Das Leben ergibt einen Sinn, wenn wir so Zeit miteinander verbringen dürfen. Ich weiß, wo ich hingehöre._

_Du weißt schon, wie meine Entscheidung lautet. Sobald der Moment der Richtige ist, hört deine Warterei auf. Ich weihe dich in ein weiteres Geheimnis ein. Ich will das so sehr wie du. Bei Bills und Fleurs Hochzeit konnte ich nicht damit aufhören, daran zu denken, dass es du und ich da oben sein könnten. Alles, was es braucht, ist ein bisschen Zeit und unsere Träume werden beide wahr werden._

_Apparieren fühlt sich genauso an wie Seit-an-Seit. Der einzige Unterschied ist der, das du die Kontrolle darüber hast und nicht die andere Person. Das bedeutet auch, dass es deine Verantwortung ist, sicherzugehen, dass du dich nicht selbst zersplinterst. Es ist sehr viel schwieriger zu lernen, als einfach nur mitzukommen._

_Mit den Briefen sieht es meinerseits genauso aus. Solange wir uns einmal die Woche schreiben, bin ich zufrieden. Ich liebe es, auf deine Briefe zu warten. Sie kommen normalerweise nach einem langen harten Tag im Ministerium. Viel Glück mit all dem Lernen. Ich werde an dich denken, wenn ich nicht lerne._

_Ich liebe dich,_

_Harry_

_Liebe Ginny,_

_Ron wollte, dass das erste, was ich zu dir sage, "Hi" von ihm ist. Also bevor ich etwas in dem Brief zu sagen habe, sagt Ron "Hi"._

_Harry hat mich auf dem Laufenden gehalten mit allem, was in Hogwarts passiert, seit du vor zwei Monaten wieder dorthin gegangen bist. Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich. Ich mag Quidditch vielleicht nicht so sehr wie du und die Jungs, aber ich freue mich darauf zu sehen, was beim letzten Spiel passiert. Wenn dein Team noch kein Spiel verloren hat, dann bezweifle ich, dass ihr den Pokal verlieren werdet._

_Hat Harry dir erzählt, dass Dudley und Helen ihr Baby bekommen haben? Das winzigste, süßeste kleine Ding. 6 Pfund, 50 cm! Er hat ein kleines Büschel Haare auf dem Kopf, das wie das von Dudley aussieht. Sie haben ihn Dominick genannt. Teddy ist fasziniert von ihm. Er hat nie jemanden gesehen, der kleiner ist als er._

_Ich kann die Veränderungen in dem Mann nicht begreifen. Er hat so schrecklich geklungen, als Harry uns Geschichten über ihn erzählt hat, aber jetzt ist er ganz in Ordnung. Sie haben Harry besucht, als Ron und ich im Grimmauldplatz waren. Helen ist so eine wunderbare Frau. Dudley ist ein Glückspilz._

_Ron ist etwas über Muggel herausgerutscht und Helen wusste überraschenderweise, worüber er gesprochen hat. Sie war hocherfreut, als sie gehört hat, dass wir alle Hexen und Zauberer sind. Sie hat gesagt, dass ihre Cousins aus unserer Welt sind. Dudley und Helen sind also beide mit magischem Blut verbunden. Ich wäre überrascht, wenn ihr Kind keinen Brief auf Hogwarts bekommen würde._

_Ich hätte dir schon früher einen Brief geschickt, aber ich wollte dir von ein paar tollen Neuigkeiten berichten, von den Gesetzen, die ich verabschieden möchte. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Harry dir von den Problemen berichtet hat, die ich mit der Hauselfen-Legislation habe._

_Wir hatten diese Woche unseren ersten Sieg. Das erste Bürger-Hauselfenfreiheitsgesetz wurde offiziell verabschiedet. Es ist illegal, sie unfair oder brutal zu behandeln. Es ist ein kleiner Schritt, aber es ist der einzige Weg, ihnen zu all ihren Rechten zu verhelfen. Ich wünschte, dass ich noch so einen wie Dobby finden würde, der willens wäre, der Mittelsmann zwischen den Zauberern und den Hauselfen zu sein._

_Wir sehen dich nächsten Monat bei Slytherin gegen Gryffindor. Ich glaube nicht, dass es ein großer Wettkampf sein wird, nachdem du und dein Team dieses Jahr nichts falsch gemacht habt._

_Alles Liebe von_

_Hermine_

_P.S. Ich glaube ein bestimmter Jemand war gestern mit Ron in einem Juweliergeschäft, aber du hast das nicht von mir gehört._

_Liebe Ginny,_

_erstmal danke für das, was du versuchst zu tun. Ich schätze deine Hilfe. Immerhin bist du immer diejenige in unserem Freundeskreis gewesen, die mich am besten verstanden hat (neben ihr, natürlich)._

_Ich habe alles gesammelt, was du mir über sie geschrieben hast und ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht. Nach all den Stunden bin ich immer noch nicht sicher, was ich wegen ihr tun soll. Ich kann mir das nicht länger antun, mich fragen, was hätte sein können. Wir waren nie zur gleichen Zeit auf einer Wellenlänge und wir haben uns immer verpasst. Jetzt ist sie tausende von Meilen entfernt und ein weiteres Mal verpassen wir uns._

_Ich liebe Luna und ich werde immer etwas für sie empfinden, aber ich kann nicht weiterhin so fühlen, besonders, da jemand in meinem Leben ist, der willens und bereit dazu ist, meine Liebe zu erwidern (ich erzähle dir ein anderes Mal alles darüber) und jemand in ihrem Leben ist, der willens und bereit dazu ist, das gleiche für sie zu tun. Vielleicht ist das etwas, das wir beide gehen lassen müssen._

_Aber jetzt was anderes, ich werde bei deinem letzten Spiel in zwei Wochen dabei sein, um zu sehen, wie du gewinnst._

_Mit freundliche Grüßen,_

_Neville_

_Lieber Harry,_

_nur noch sieben Tage bis ich dich wiedersehe!_

_Angerona und Simon haben sich endlich vertragen. Sie haben sieben Monate dafür gebraucht, aber sie sind wieder Freunde, obwohl es sie etwas gekostet hat. Angerona hat sich mitten in der Nacht herausgeschlichen, um ihn zu besuchen und wurde von dem neuen Muggelkundeprofessor erwischt, der übrigens ein sehr fieser Mann ist. Sie hat jetzt jeden Abend diese Woche Nachsitzen, was bedeutet, dass sie am Samstag nicht spielen kann._

_Wir haben Ethan Taylor als Jäger als Ersatz für mich und ich werde die Sucherin sein. Wir haben jeden Abend ein Notfalltraining. Wünsch mir Glück!_

_In Liebe, für immer und ewig,_

_Ginny_

_________

Ich sah etwas goldenes an mir vorbei zischen.

Ich drehte meinen Kopf in die Richtung, in der es verschwunden war und sah, wie der kleine goldene Ball auf das rechte Ende des Feldes zuflog, unter den Sucher der Slytherins. Er bemerkte es nicht, aber ich behielt sie beide im Auge.

Wir verloren gerade. Die Jäger der Slytherins waren fantastisch und ohne das Team, das ich auf die Beine gestellt hatte, rutschte uns die perfekte Saison aus den Fingern. Ethan war kein schrecklicher Spieler, aber er war neu in unserer Art des Spiels und das zeigte sich.

Es war das dritte Mal, dass ich den Schnatz gesehen hatte, fast so, als ob er mich dazu auffordern wollte, ihn zu fangen, aber ich konnte nicht, noch nicht. Wenn ich den Schnatz jetzt fangen würde, dann würden wir mit einem Tor Rückstand verlieren und weigerte mich zu verlieren, nicht, nachdem ich so nah dran war. Zwei weitere Tore und der Schnatz ... der Pokal würde ...

Demelza machte ein Tor.

Ich suchte nach dem Schnatz und war bereit, ihn zu fangen, sobald das nächste Tor erziehlt wurde. Ich suchte in der Richtung, in die er geflogen war, aber er war nicht mehr da. Meine Augen trafen Harrys, der bei meiner Familie und unseren Freunden saß. Er rief mir "Du schaffst das" zu.

Dean machte ein Tor.

Und ich sah den Schnatz in Bodennähe. Ich ging so schnell in den Sturzflug, wie der neue Besen konnte. Der andere Sucher sah mich und war mir dicht auf den Fersen, aber er war zu langsam.

Das Spiel war zu Ende. Gryffindors einzige perfekte Saison in zwanzig Jahren. Keine Niederlagen. Ich stand mehrere Sekunden lang alleine auf dem Feld und sah zu, wie die Zuschauer in Jubel ausbrachen. Ich hielt den Schnatz hoch und wartete darauf, dass mein Team zu mir kam.

Ich schaute auf meine ausgestreckte Hand, als die Menge mich umarmte. Coote, Peakes und Dean waren die ersten, die mich hochhoben. Ich schaute immer noch auf den Schnatz und sah, dass etwas auf dem Ball geschrieben war. Ich schaute ihn mir genauer an und las die sechs Worte.

_Ich öffne mich nach der Antwort._

"Wartet!", rief ich und die Menge verstummte. Die Jungen setzten mich ab und ich stand in der Mitte des Kreises und schaute auf begierige Gesichter. Sie wunderten sich alle, warum ich sie gebeten hatte, leise zu sein. Ich hielt den Schnatz hoch. "Was bedeutet das? 'Ich öffne mich nach der Antwort.'"

Ich bemerkte, dass Hermine durch die Menge linste. Sie grinste und zeigte hinter mich. Ich drehte mich langsam um, während alle Leute mich stumm beobachteten. Ich sah Harry.

Er kniete vor mir und lächelte mich mit dem breitesten Lächeln an, das ich je in seinem Gesicht gesehen hatte. Die Sonne beschien seine Brille und brachte seine Augen zum Funkeln. Ich schnappte nach Luft, als ich erkannte, welche Frage mir die Liebe meines Lebens stellen wollte.

Ich umklammerte den Schnatz in meinen Händen, der sich nur öffnen würde, wenn die richtige Antwort gegeben wurde. Ich musste nicht mal über meine Antwort nachdenken. Mit Freudentränen in den Augen wartete ich ungeduldig darauf, dass Harry etwas sagte, damit ich endlich aussprechen konnte, was ich schon seit Monaten sagen wollte.

"Ginny", sagte Harry, "willst du mich heiraten?"

"Ja", antwortete ich. Der Schnatz öffnete sich und offenbarte den Verlobungsring. Als die Menge anfing zu jubeln, stürzte ich mich auf meinen Verlobten, warf ihn auf den Boden, küsste sein Gesicht und seine Wangen und seine Lippen. "Natürlich will ich dich heiraten.", sagte ich und flüsterte dann in sein Ohr: "Was, wenn ich den Schnatz nicht gefangen hätte?"

Er lachte laut. "Hast du gesehen, wie du dieses Jahr gespielt hast?"

**TBC ...**

* * *

**Ü/N: **Danke für eure Reviews. Morgen gibt es noch den Epilog und vielleicht schon die FAQ (Frequently Asked Questions = Häufig gestellte Fragen), die ich ebenfalls übersetzt habe, weil sie meiner Meinung nach manche Fragen noch sehr gut erklären, die ihr mir vielleicht nicht gestellt habt, aber trotzdem gerne beantwortet wissen würdet und die ganz gut erklären, warum der Autor geschrieben hat, was er geschrieben hat. Vielleicht kommen sie aber auch erst übermorgen oder noch später, ich garanteire auf jeden Fall für nichts.

Dann würde ich gerne noch auf meine neue FF "Momentaufnahmen" hinweisen, die ein paar One-Shots über die nächste Generation enthält bzw enthalten wird. Sie sind ergänzend zu "10 kleine Dinge" geschrieben worden, können aber auch seperat gelesen werden.


	71. Epilog: Eine Geschichte zum Erzählen

**16. Januar: Eine Geschichte zum Erzählen**

"Hat Daddy deinen Ring wirklich in den Schnatz getan?"

Ich blieb bei der Schlafzimmertür meiner Tochter stehen. Ich hatte gerade das Licht mit meinem Zauberstab ausmachen wollen. Ich schaute stattdessen zum Bett und sah, wie ein neugieriges neun Jahre altes Gesicht mich anstarrte. Ihr flammend rotes Haar fiel ihr über die Schultern.

"Du, Lilyflower", sagte ich und zeigte auf sie, "solltest schlafen." Ich ging zu ihr, setzte mich auf die Bettkante und schaute sie an.

Sie setzte sich auf, lehnte sich gegen die Wand und ignorierte die Tatsache, dass ihre Schlafenszeit schon längst gekommen war. Ich war nicht sauer auf sie und ich würde diese Tatsache nicht mal ansprechen, wenn ich es gewesen wäre. "Ich _hab_ geschlafen", sagte sie, "aber dann bist du zu dem Teil gekommen, in dem Daddy dir den Antrag gemacht hat."

Ich strich ihr über die Stirn und versuchte so, sie wieder zu ihren Träumen zurück zu schicken. "Ja, dein Vater hat ihn in den Schnatz getan." Ich lehnte mich näher zu ihr und flüsterte: "Sag's keinem weiter, aber tief in seinem Inneren ist er sehr romantisch."

Sie nickte kichernd und brachte damit zum Ausdruck, dass sie das schon wusste. Ich schaute mir ihr Gesicht an und war immer noch fasziniert davon, dass ich mich in ihren Sommersprossen, ihren Augen, ihrem Haar und sogar in der Art, wie sie sich verhielt, wieder erkannte.

"Mum", fragte sie vorsichtig, "wie viele von den Geschichten sind wahr?"

Ich schaute meine Tochter liebevoll an, während ich bemerkte, wie aufmerksam sie war. Harry und ich hatten unseren Kindern die meisten Erlebnisse unseres Lebens als Gute-Nacht-Geschichten erzählt, obwohl wir die etwas unheimlicheren Details weggelassen hatten. Wir haben sie so erzählt, dass sie glaubten, dass sie nur das waren: Geschichten.

Als James alt genug wurde, um nach Hogwarts zu gehen, haben Harry und ich uns mit ihm zusammen gesetzt und ihm erklärt, dass die Geschichten, die wir ihm erzählt hatten, alle wahr waren. Obwohl es nicht schwer war, diese Dinge von ihm fernzuhalten, würde es unmöglich sein, diese Geschichten nur als eben solche zu verkaufen, wenn er elf Jahre alt wurde und unsere wachsamen Augen verließ, besonders, weil der halbe Lehrplan sich um seinen Vater drehte. Wir haben das gleiche vor zwei Monaten mit Albus gemacht, bevor er nach Hogwarts ging. Jetzt, da sie beide die Wahrheit wussten, hatten wir sie darum gebeten, Lily noch eine Weile in dem Glauben zu lassen, dass die Geschichten nur erfunden waren.

Wir haben ihnen nicht _alles_ erzählt. Was wäre denn der Spaß daran, ein Kind der Potters zu sein, wenn man nicht einige Rätsel alleine aufdeckte? Ich erinnere mich noch an all die Briefe, die James uns letztes Jahr geschickt hatte und die sich alle um eine neue Geschichte drehten, die er über seinen Vater gehört hatte. "_Ihr habt mir nie gesagt, dass Dad eine illegale Gruppe zur Verteidigung angeführt hat!"_, hatte er uns einmal geschrieben. Und natürlich hatten wir ihm die Geschichte der ursprünglichen DA nicht erzählt, weil wir nicht wollten, dass er ein zu großer Unruhestifter wird.

Ich dachte über Lilys Frage nach und antwortete mit einer Gegenfrage. "Warum fragst du?"

"Ich habe gehört, wie du und Daddy mit Albus gesprochen habt, bevor er nach Hogwarts gegenagen ist."

Ich war nicht überrascht. Sie hatte das Bedürfnis, jedes kleine Detail um sie herum zu erfahren, geerbt, aber es war überraschend, dass sie so lange damit gewartet hatte, danach zu fragen. Wir hatten mit Albus im August gesprochen. Jetzt war es fast schon November. Ich fragte sie danach.

Sie grinste kleinlaut. "Ich hatte Angst, dass du es mir nicht sagen würdest", sagte sie. "Onkel Ron und Tante Hermine wollten nicht und Grandma und Grandpa auch nicht. Niemand wollte mir etwas sagen. Sie haben alle gesagt, dass ich dich und Dad fragen soll."

Also hatte sie versucht, die Informationen aus allen anderen herauszubekommen. Ich wünschte, dass mir meine Familie erzählt hätte, dass sie neugierig geworden war. Ich war mir nicht sicher, was ich dem Mädchen erzählen sollte, denn ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sie noch zu jung für die Wahrheit war. Ich würde mit Harry darüber sprechen müssen.

"Also, Mum?", fragte sie.

"Es ist zu spät, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Können wir morgen darüber sprechen?", fragte ich sie. Zögernd und enttäuscht nickte sie. Ich küsste sie auf die Stirn und wollte ihr Kissen aufschütteln. Meine Hand traf auf etwas Hartes, das unter dem Kissen lag.

"Oh, Mum ..." Ihr Gesicht war voller Angst. Es war der Blick, den sie aufsetzte, wenn sie wusste, dass sie Ärger bekommen würde.

Ich holte das mysteriöse Objekt aus seinem Versteck. In meinen Händen hielt ich ein Buch, ein mir sehr bekannt vorkommendes Buch mit einem mir sehr bekannt vorkommenden Jungen auf dem Umschlag, der eine mir sehr bekannt vorkommende blitzförmige Narbe hatte. Die Titel lautete _Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen _von Joanne K. Rowling. Etwas amüsiert schaute ich von dem Buch in Lilys Augen. Sie sah verängstigt aus, aber ich war nicht sauer.

"Wo hast du das her, Lily?", fragte ich sie und wusste, dass ich einen leeren Platz im Bücherregal in Harrys Büro finden würde.

Sie bemerkte, dass ich sie nicht anschreien würde und setzte sich etwas gerader hin. "Ich hab's letzte Woche aus Daddys Büro genommen.", antwortete sie. "Krieg ich jetzt Ärger?"

Ich schaute wieder auf das Buch. Sie hatte ein Lesezeichen zwischen die Seiten gesteckt, etwa in der Mitte des Buches. Lily war das einzige unserer Kinder, das die Bücher über ihren Vater entdeckt hatte. Um ehrlich zu sein konnte ich nicht anders als stolz auf sie sein, nach all meinen eigenen Entdeckungen der Wahrheit.

"Nein, Lily", antwortete ich, stand auf und sah zu, wie sie sich unter ihre Bettdecke kuschelte. "Wir sprechen morgen darüber, versprochen." Ich trat von Bett weg.

Aber sie hatte noch eine Frage. "Glaubst du, dass der Sprechende Hut Albus die Wahl gelassen hat, genau wie Daddy?"

"Ja, das tue ich."

"Warum ist er dann nach Slytherin gekommen?"

Ich war still. Es stimmte. Selbst nach dem kleinen Gespräch zwischen Harry und ihm, in dem es um Entscheidungen ging, war er nach Slytherin gekommen. Albus hatte uns nicht erzählt, ob er die Entscheidung des Hutes akzeptiert hatte, aber ich nahm an, dass er verstanden hatte, dass das Haus nicht so wichtig war wie die Person, die man war. Albus war derjenige von unseren Kindern, der Harry am ähnlichsten war. Das bedeutete, dass die Eigenschaften Gryffindors stark waren, die von Slytherin aber genauso sehr.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher", sagte ich, bewegte meinen Zauberstab und löschte die Kerzen. "Wenn du es wirklich wissen willst, dann kannst du ihm morgen eine Eule schicken. "Ich hatte die Tür erreicht und blieb stehen, um auf Lilys Antwort zu warten, aber es kam keine. "Jetzt aber Gute Nacht, meine Lilyflower. Ich hab dich lieb."

"Ich hab dich auch lieb.", sagte sie in die Dunkelheit.

Ich ging durch den Flur des Grimmauldplatzes, wo die Erinnerungen an die letzten achtzehn Jahre sehr stark waren. Ich ging an einem Bild von Kreacher vorbei, der im hohen Alter vor neun Jahren gestorben war und dann an einem Bild von Harry und mir an unserem Hochzeitstag, drei Monate nach seinem Antrag, und blieb vor Harrys Büro stehen. Ich umklammerte das Buch in meiner Hand und klopfte. Er erwiderte, dass ich herein kommen könne.

Das Radio lief leise im Hintergrund und ich hörte eine bekannte Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher. Ich blieb stehen, um zuzuhören, während Harry, der über den Schreibtisch gebeugt gewesen war und mehrere Berichte durchgelesen hatte, seine Papiere hinlegte und auch dem Radio zuhörte.

"Nachdem letztes Jahr das Gesetz gegen Verleumdung beschlossen worden war, wurden Rita Kimmkorn 594 verschiedene Vergehen von Verleumdung vorgeworfen. Wenn sie für schuldig erklärt wird, dann wird sie auf einen sehr hohen Betrag an Schmerzensgeld verklagt werden. Wenn sie nicht in der Lage dazu ist, den Betrag aufzubringen, wird sie nach Askaban gehen müssen.

Die kontroverse Autorin, die verantwortlich ist für Biographien über Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Harry Potter und andere, ist sich sicher, dass sie das Verfahren als freie Frau beenden wird, aber Hermine Weasley, Mitarbeiterin der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung, die die Anklage leitet, hat das Gefühl, dass das vielleicht das letzte Kapitel für Rita Kimmkorn sein wird.

Ich werde sie während des Verfahrens auf dem Laufenden halten. Das war PotterWatch mit ihrem Gastgeber Lee Jordan. Gebt auf euch Acht und lasst nicht locker. Gute Nacht."

Das Radio spielte weiter. Harry schaute von seinen Papieren auf und begrüßte mich mit einem Lächeln "Ginny, du hast nicht zufällig die Karte des Rumtreibers aus meinem Schreibtisch genommen, oder?" Er zeigte auf eine Schublade.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Wetten, dass einer unserer Jungs sie hat?", schlug ich vor und lief um den Tisch herum, um meinem Mann näher zu sein. "Ich werde mit George darüber sprechen müssen, welche Geschichten er Albus und James erzählen kann und welche nicht so geeignet sind."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und bemerkte den Gegenstand in meiner Hand. "Nachforschungen für dein Buch?", fragte er, griff nach meiner Hand und zog mich auf seinen Schoß. "Du brauchst das nicht, wenn du direkt an der Quelle sitzt."

Ich hielt das Buch hoch und lächelte. "Nicht ich, Harry", sagte ich. "Unsere Tochter hat ein bisschen geschmökert."

Harrys Mund fiel auf. "Du machst Witze!"

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. "Und sie hat gehört, wie wir mit Albus gesprochen haben." Seine Hand massierte meinen Rücken und ich verstummte, um das zu genießen. "Sieht so aus, als wäre die Eule aus dem Käfig."

Harry seufzte. "Ich wollte nicht, dass sie so früh damit konfrontiert wird", sagte er. "Erinnerst du dich daran, wie sie reagiert hat, als wir ihr von dem Basilisken erzählt haben und damals hat sie gedacht, dass es _bloß_ eine Geschichte war."

Ich verdrehte die Augen. "Sie war vier, als wir ihr das erzählt haben", sagte ich. "Sie ist größer geworden seit damals. Außerdem, wenn sie einmal etwas wissen will, dann wird sie nicht aufhören, bis sie alles herausgefunden hat ..."

Ich zögerte, bevor ich fort fuhr. "Um genau zu sein, Harry ..." Ich zeigte mit meinem Zauberstab auf die Tür und sie flog auf. Unsere Tochter stand verblüfft vor uns. "Geh ins Bett, Lily."

Sie kreischte und lief den Flur entlang. Man konnte ihre Schritte hören.

Ich schaute wieder zu Harry, der lachte. "Das ist unsere Lily", sagte Harry und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen. Er nahm mir das Buch aus der Hand und stellte es wieder zu den anderen ins Regal. "Wir haben keine Wahl, oder?"

"Du hast so sehr versucht, die Jungs so lange jung zu lassen, wie du konntest", antwortete ich und kuschelte mich in seine Umarmung. "Es wird mit ihr einfach nicht funktionieren. Sollen wir morgen mit ihr sprechen?"

Harry nickte. Wir schwiegen ein paar Minuten. Das Heben und Senken seiner Brust war sehr beruhigend für mich. Ich hätte in seinen Armen einschlafen können. Stattdessen unterbrach er die Stille und fragte mich, ob ich die Post gesehen hätte.

"Gwenog hat dir den letzten Quidditchfilm geschickt, damit du ihn kommentieren kannst", sagte er, hob mich mit seinen starken Armen hoch und stellte mich wieder auf die Füße. "Und Albus hat einen Brief geschickt. Ich dachte, dass du ihn gerne lesen möchtest. Ich muss allerdings ins Bett gehen, wenn ich morgen früh zu Kimmkorns Anhörung möchte."

Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn. "Geh schlafen, Harry, damit ich Zeit habe, alle Sachen bis Mitternacht zu erledigen."

Er küsste mich noch mal und verließ kurz darauf sein Büro.

Ich war allein, als ich mich an den Tisch setzte und das Radio weiterhin im Hintergrund lief. Ein ganzer Stapel voller Post wartete auf mich, also nahm ich den ersten Umschlag, der von Gwenog war, und öffnete ihn. Ich blickte hinein und schaute mir eine Quidditchszene an, die sie mir geschickt hatte. Jetzt, da ich die leitende Quidditchkorrespondentin des _Tagespropheten _war, musste ich einen Artikel schreiben und ihn heute noch an die Zeitung schicken.

Ich beobachtete, wie Angerona angeschossen kam und den Schnatz in ihrer augestreckten Hand fing. Ihr Kapitäninnnenabzeichen war an ihrer Holyhead Harpies Uniform befestigt. Ich schloss den Umschlag wieder und entschloss mich dazu, den Artikel später zu schreiben.

Ich legte die neueste Ausgabe des _Klitterers_ zur Seite und nahm den Brief zur Hand, der darunter lag. Ich erkannte die Handschrift meines jüngsten Sohnes.

_Mum und Dad,_

_ich höre so viele Sachen über euch! Dad, du hast mir nie erzählt, dass du, Tante Hermine und Onkel Ron in Gringotts eingebrochen seid und einen Drachen befreit habt! Kann ich mehr Geschichten hören, wenn ich nach Hause komme?_

_Victoire hat ein Auge auf mich geworfen, aber sie hat gesagt, dass sie nicht weiß, wie viel Freizeit sie haben wird, weil das ihr UTZ-Jahr ist. Ich hab sie nach Teddy gefragt, aber sie wurde ganz rot und hat sich geweigert, darüber zu sprechen. Was glaubst du, was zwischen ihnen passieren wird?_

_Ich hab wegen Scorpius gemacht, was ihr mir gesagt habt und er ist jetzt sehr viel netter. Nachdem wir letzte Woche zusammen Nachsitzen gehabt haben, ist es ruhiger geworden. Keine weiteren Mitternachtsduelle (Es war nicht meine Idee! Es war seine! Ich konnte doch nicht zulassen, dass er denkt, ich bin ein Angsthase!)._

_Jillian Fields ist gestern von ihrem Besen gefallen, als ein Klatscher sie getroffen hat. Wenn sie sich nicht bis zum Spiel am Samstag erholen kann, dann glaube ich, dass ich es versuchen werde. Ich denke, dass es bescheuert ist, dass sie keine Erstklässler ins Team lassen (außer Dad, was ihr auch vergessen habt zu erwähnen!). Wenn ich nur EINMAL mit dem Team fliegen könnte, dann würden alle sehen, wie gut ich das mache._

_James hat mir gesagt, dass ich euch sagen soll, dass es ihm Leid tut, dass er euch keinen Brief geschickt hat, weil er sehr mit der Schule beschäftigt ist. Aber das ist nicht der wahre Grund! Er verbringt alle seine Zeit mit Samantha Corner. Erinnert ihr euch an sie? Sie ist ein Halbblut und hat solches Haar wie du, Mum. Ich glaube, James steht auf sie._

_Rose und Fred lassen euch grüßen!_

_Alles Liebe,_

_Albus_

Ich legte den Brief auf den Schreibtisch und grinste angesichts all dieser Informationen, die er uns geschickt hatte. Ich liebte es, Briefe von meinen Kindern zu bekommen. Es bestätigte, dass Harry und ich etwas richtig mit ihnen gemacht hatten.

Das einzige, was noch übrig war, war ein Brief, den ich schon gestern geöffnet hatte. Ich hob den Stapel Papier hoch und las die Notiz, die daran befestigt war.

_Ginny,_

_ich habe mir die Kapitel durchgelesen, die du mir bis jetzt geschickt hast. Du hast ein paar kleine Grammatikfehler drin und ein paar Satzbauprobleme, aber alles in allem ist deine Autobiographie bis jetzt wunderschön. Ich habe eine ganze Packung Taschentücher am Ende von Kapitel 12 gebraucht. Es ist wunderschön, wirklich._

_Weißt du schon, wie du sie enden lassen willst? Das war die schwierigste Entscheidung, als es um Harrys Geschichte ging. Jeder will wissen, was mit unserem Held passiert. Dein Buch sollte mit etwas Persönlichem enden, finde ich, da sich das Ganze so persönlich anfühlt. Vielleicht eure Hochzeit ... oder die Geburt von einem euerer Kinder._

_Du siehst, was es für ein Problem dabei gibt, so eine Geschichte zu beenden. Ich bin mir sicher, dass dir etwas einfällt. Schick mir eine Eule, wenn du irgendwelche Probleme haben solltest._

_Joanne Rowling_

Ich hielt das Manuskript meiner Autobiographie in der Hand und überlegte, wie ich weiter machen sollte. Ich schlug die erste Seite auf und bemerkte die roten Anmerkungen von Joannes Feder. Ich schloss sie wieder und legte sie zur Seite. Wenn ich so spät anfangen würde, sie zu überfliegen, dann würde ich die Zeit vergessen und weiter lesen und dann hätte ich keine Zeit mehr für meinen Artikel.

Außerdem wusste ich bereits das Ende, das ich wollte.

Nachdem ich die Quidditchspiele kommentiert hatte, schrieb ich die Artikel für die nächste Ausgabe des _Tagespropheten._ Ich gähnte, als ich unserer Eule den Umschlag gab und sie aus dem Fenster in die sternenklare Nacht scheuchte.

Als ich ein paar Minuten später das Schlafzimmer betrat, versuchte ich so leise wie möglich zu sein. Harry brauchte wirklich seinen Schlaf, aber sobald ich mich auf das Bett gesetzt hatte, fühlte ich, wie eine Hand meine ergriff. Seine liebende Stimme flüsterte meinen Namen. Ich schlüpfte aus meinen Hausschuhen und legte mich neben ihn.

"Hast du deinen Roman schon beendet?", fragte er.

"Nein", antwortete ich. Ich drehte mich auf die Seite, um ihn in der Dunkelheit anzusehen. "Und nein, Harry, du darfst ihn noch nicht lesen." Er hatte mich angebettelt, einen Blick in die Worte von Ginevra Molly Potter zu werfen, sobald ich mit dem Projekt begonnen hatte, aber ich hatte mich geweigert. Er würde bis zum Ende warten müssen.

"Nur ein kleiner Blick ...?"

"Keine Chance", unterbrach ich ihn und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Er vergaß bald seine Bitte und verlor sich in meiner süßen Ablenkung. Nach mehreren Minuten löste ich mich atemlos von ihm.

"Es muss dir wieder besser gehen", flüsterte er und spielte auf diesen Morgen an, an dem ich mich im Badezimmer hatte übergeben müssen und er mich gefunden hatte. Um genau zu sein hatte ich das schon die ganze Woche erlebt. Harry hatte sich Sorgen gemacht und ich war heute bei den Heilern gewesen.

"Das stimmt", erwiderte ich. "Ich war bei Ernie im St Mungos."

"Hat er gesagt, was dich krank macht?", fragte er und legte mir eine Hand auf die Wange.

Ich nickte.

Ich nahm seine Hand und hielt sie fest. Ich lächelte ihn an, während ich unsere verschränkten Finger nach unter führte, über meinen nackten Nacken, meine gerundete Brust und auf meinem flachen Bauch anhielt. Ich breitete seine Finger sanft aus, bis seine Hand flach auf meinem Bauch lag.

"Willst du noch einen Jungen oder noch ein Mädchen?"

--

Ich sitze jetzt hier an Harrys Schreibtisch. Es ist fast elf Uhr in der Früh und ich bin jetzt seit ungefähr vier Stunden wach. Ich habe den ganzen Vormittag damit verbracht, dieses Kapitel zu konstruieren und sicher zu gehen, dass alles einen Sinn ergibt, bevor ich es verpacke und an Joanne Rowling schicke.

Während ich geschrieben habe, ist Lily ins Zimmer gekommen. Sie stand hier und fragte, ob es in Ordnung war, auf eine kleine Schwester zu hoffen. Ich bewunderte ihre Fähigkeiten im Lauschen und sagte ihr, dass das völlig in Ordnung war. Meine Gedanken wanderten, dachten, dass Dora ein wunderschöner Name für eine Tochter war und Arthur ein starker Name für einen Sohn.

Ich sah, wie Lilys schokoladenbraune Augen durch das Zimmer wanderten und beim Bücherregal hinter mir stehen blieben. Ihr drehte mich um und zog ein Buch aus der Reihe. Das Lesezeichen steckte immer noch an der Stelle, an der sie aufgehört hatte zu lesen. Ich gab ihr das Buch. Sie grinste begierig und setzte sich sofort auf den Boden, um weiter zu lesen.

Ihr findet mich in dem Buch als Ginevra Molly Weasley. Als ich ein kleines Mädchen war, hörte ich alle Geschichten über Harry Potter, dass er ein großer Zauberer war, dass er der Retter der Zaubererwelt war und sogar als kleines Mädchen hatte ich eine Verbundenheit mit diesem Helden gefühlt. Als ich zehn Jahre alt war, verliebte ich mich in den Jungen aus meinen Gute-Nacht-Geschichten.

Sie nennen mich nicht mehr Weasley. Jetzt bin ich eine Potter. Aus irgendeinem Grund wurde der Held dieser Geschichten der Held meines Herzens und er verliebte sich auch in mich. Es sind fast zwei Jahrzehnte vergangen, seit ich seinen Namen angenommen habe und jeder Moment, von unserem Hochzeitstag bis hin zu den Geburten unserer Kinder, ist außergewöhnlich mit dem Mann gewesen, den ich immer geliebt habe.

Jeder Held braucht eine Geschichte. Jeder Held hat etwas zu erzählen. Aber für jeden Retter gibt es jemanden im Hintergrund, der ihm einen wirklichen Grund zu kämpfen gibt und auch sie haben eine Geschichte zu erzählen. Ich weiß nicht, ob sich jemand die Mühe machen wird zu lesen, was ich zu sagen habe, aber das ist meine Geschichte, aus meinem Blickwinkel erzählt, in meinen Worten geschildert und mit meiner Liebe geschrieben.

Während ich diese Schlusssätze schreibe, denke ich darüber nach, was die Zukunft bereithalten wird. Ich war einmal eine allseits bekannte Quidditchkapitänin, die mit dem weltberühmtesten Zauberer verheiratet ist. Als ich mit James schwanger wurde, gab ich dieses Leben auf, um ein erfüllteres bedeutsameres Leben zu umarmen. So sehr ich es auch geliebt habe, auf einem Besen zu fliegen, ich liebe es mehr, eine Mutter zu sein.

Während ich hier sitze und das schreibe, meiner Tochter dabei zusehe, wie sie die Geheimnisse ihres Vaters entdeckt, und ein Kind in mir heranwächst, fordere ich euch dazu auf, jemanden zu finden, der so glücklich ist wie ich in diesem Moment.

**Ende**

**

* * *

Ü/N: **So meine Lieben, nach gut zwei Jahren sind wir am Ende angekommen. Es war viel Arbeit, aber es hat Spaß gemacht, alles zu übersetzen, und ich hoffe, dass es euch genauso großen Spaß gemacht hat, die FF zu lesen. Ich schätze mal, dass ich morgen noch die häufig gestellten Fragen posten werde, und dann ist diese FF hier offiziell abgeschlossen. Vielen Dank an alle, die mich die zwei Jahre lang begleitet haben und vielen Dank an die, die auf dem Weg noch dazugestoßen sind und mein größter Dank gilt besonders denen, die fleißig ihre Reviews geschrieben haben. Ihr seid die Besten!


	72. Häufig gestellte Fragen

**Häufig gestellte Fragen:**

_Denkt daran, dass manche Antworten einfach nur persönliche Ansichten sind. Diese Seite ist nur dazu da, damit ihr wisst, dass der Autor nicht einfach gewisse Sachen schreibt. Er hat gute Gründe für alles, was er in dieser Geschichte geschrieben hat._

_Im folgenden richten sich die Fragen direkt an den Autor, also an thejelousone (Justin) und die Antworten kommen auch von ihm. (Ich wollte das nur erwähnen, weil mir das beim Korrekturlesen irgendwie merkwürdig vorgekommen ist ;))_

**Du bist ein MANN?**

Um genau zu sein, ja, das bin ich (zumindest soweit ich weiß). Als ich damit angefangen habe, Fanfiction zu lesen (und schließlich auch zu schreiben), habe ich nicht erkannt, wie sehr sie in der Hand der Frauen waren. Ich nehme an, dass ich darauf hätte kommen müssen, ich meine mit all den Nicknames da draußen (GinnyGurl44, IloveHarry99, Sirius-is-hot-1234, ihr versteht, was ich meine). Ich war einfach nur jemand mit einer Idee, der sie irgendwo hintun musste. Ich bin zu allererst ein Autor. Und ja, ich _kann_ romantische Szenen schreiben. Ein weiteres Mal hatte ich keine Ahnung, dass ein Kerl, der in der Lage dazu war, etwas romantisches zu schreiben, die Entdeckung des Jahrhunderts ist (Was ist mit Nicolas Sparks? William Shakespeare? Klingelt da was?).

**Okay, du bist ein Mann, der romantische Szenen schreiben kann ... bist du schwul?**

Nein. Entschuldigung an alle homosexuellen Gentlemen, aber dieser Fanfictionautor mag die Damen.

**Bist du JK Rowling undercover?**

Ich weiß, dass es ein Kompliment sein soll, wenn Leser mir sagen, dass ich JK Rowling sehr ähnlich klinge, aber ich höre das sehr ungern. Versteht mich nicht falsch, sie ist eine fantastische Autorin, aber ich schreibe NICHT wie sie, ich habe nicht den selben Stil und unser Geschichtenerzählen ist sehr unterschiedlich.

Das einzige Kompliment im Bezug auf JK Rowling, das ich gerne höre, ist, wenn man mir mitteilt, dass ich ihre Charaktere gut getroffen habe. Ich versuche sehr, sie so beizubehalten, wie sie sie geschaffen hat.

**Dann musst du aber Ginny Weasley sein, richtig??**

Ich habe ein bisschen gelacht, als ich das gelesen habe, aber ich glaube, das lasse ich zur Debatte offen.

**Einige der Charaktere fühlen sich nicht wie die richtigen Charaktere an ... und einige der Szenen passen nicht mit dem Original zusammen ... erklär das!**

Ich habe die Charaktere mithilfe des HP Lexicon und Wikipedia recherchiert. Ich hatte meine vertrauenswürdigen Harry Potter Bücher die ganze Zeit genau neben mir, als ich die Geschichte geschrieben habe. Ich habe das, was ich hatte, mit dem verglichen, was in den Büchern stand, um sicherzugehen, dass ich jeden Charakter akkurat porträtiert habe. Ich hatte Betas, die die Geschichte auseinander genommen haben. Wenn ihr glaubt, dass ich keinen 100%igen Job gemacht habe ... habt ihr Recht. Das habe ich nicht. Es gibt nur eine Person, die jemals die Charaktere von Harry Potter 100% akkurat beschreiben könnte und das ist JK Rowling. Sie kann das tun, weil es ihre Charaktere sind, nicht meine. Ich habe es aber versucht. Vertraut mir. Ich habe es versucht.

**Warum hast du den Zeitstrahl verändert?**

Als ich das Harry Potter Universum mit den Veröffentlichungen im wahren Leben kombiniert habe, bekam ich ein Problem mit dem Zeitstrahl. Ich traf eine schwere Entscheidung und entschied mich dazu, zu ignorieren, was über die Serie bekannt war. **Du **als Fan musst den Zeitstrahl ignorieren, damit dieses Kapitel funktioniert. Ich glaube nicht, dass es die Geschichte oder die Originalgeschichte beeinflusst, wenn ich den Zeitstrahl um zehn Jahre verschiebe. Die Charaktere, die Geschehnisse, die Gefühle und die Persönlichkeiten sind immer noch die gleichen. (Es hätte sonst einfach nicht mit dem ersten und letzten Kapitel geklappt. Der Rest der Geschichte passiert so, als ob nichts verändert worden wäre.)

Damit ihr den Überblick nicht verliert, hier ist die neue Ordnung:

1988: Harry tötet Voldemort in den Heiligtümern des Todes

1996: JK Rowling kommt zu Harry Potter

1997: Alle Bücher werden in der Zaubererwelt veröffentlicht

1997: Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen wird in der Muggelwelt veröffentlicht

2007: Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes wird in der Muggelwelt veröffentlicht

2007: Ginny fängt an, ihr Buch (diese FF) direkt nach dem Epilog zu schreiben

**Was ist mit dem Epilog? Es ergibt keinen Sinn, dass er in deiner veränderten Version erscheint.**

Die Szene im Epilog ist trotzdem passiert, aber ihr habt recht, in der geänderten Version ergibt es keinen Sinn, dass er in den Heiligtümern des Todes enthalten ist. Wir können das auf zwei Arten reparieren: Er wurde später hinzugefügt oder wir können so tun, als ob er in der Veröffentlichung nicht enthalten war. Um ehrlich zu sein ist das ein kleines Detail, das die Geschehnisse in der Geschichte nicht beeinflusst.

**Klingt Ginny nicht viel zu erwachsen für ihr junges Alter?**

Das ist zum größten Teil eine Frage der Interpretation. Ich habe keinen Dialog oder Gedanken von Ginny hinzugefügt, den ich nicht bei meinen jüngeren Neffen, Nichten und Cousins sehe. Vergesst außerdem nicht, dass eine ältere, erwachsene Ginny diese Geschichte wiedergibt.

**Warum hast du in Erwägung gezogen, Ginny nach Slytherin zu schicken?**

Wenn Ginny sie selbst gewesen wäre, dann, glaube ich, wäre sie auf jeden Fall nach Gryffindor gekommen, aber sie war schon unter Voldemorts Einfluss, als ihr der Sprechende Hut aufgesetzt wurde. Obwohl Harry offensichtlich einige Eigenschaften eines Slytherins hat, war der Horkurx sicherlich größtenteils dafür verantwortlich, dass der Hut in Erwägung gezogen hat, Harry nach Slytherin zu schicken. Ich bin überzeugt davon, dass Voldemorts Einfluss auf Ginny die gleiche Wirkung hatte.

**Wenn du dich so an das Original hälst, warum hast du dann deinen eigenen Charakter erfunden, Delia Regal?**

Auch wenn ich es noch so sehr hasse, einen Charakter zu erfinden, der in der Harry Potter Serie nicht zu finden ist, hat mir Miss Rowling keine andere Wahl gelassen. Sie hat nie gesagt, mit wem Ginny in einem Zimmer schläft, mit wem Ginny Zeit verbringt und viele andere soziale Gewohnheiten Ginnys. Delia Regal ist kein toller Charakter, aber ich hoffe, ihr habt sie so sehr akzeptiert wie diese Geschichte.

**Wie kann Hermines schlimmste Erinnerung der Tod ihres Großvaters sein?**

Ich weiß, dass man dem Tod ins Auge blicken muss, um einen Thestral sehen zu können, aber ich habe nicht gesagt, dass Hermine den Tod ihres Großvaters _gesehen_ hat, nur dass diese bestimmte Nacht, in der er gestorben war, ihre schlimmste Erinnerung ist.

**Du schreibst in Kapitel vier "****Wir vermuten, dass Black schlau genug ist und sich so wenig wie möglich auf dem Gelände aufhält. Er muss gedacht haben, dass an Halloween alle abgelenkt sein würden." Wenn du das mit dem neunten Kapitel aus "Der Gefangene von Askaban vergleichst, schreibt JK Rowling "Ich glaube, dass er auf der Flucht die Zeit vergessen hat", sagte Ron. "Hat nicht gewusst, dass Halloween war. Sonst wäre er nie hier eingebrochen." **_**(In Ermangelung des Buches frei von mir (ChrissiTine) übersetzt).**_** Erklär das.**

Das ist einfach, das sind zwei verschiedene Meinungen über das Geschehene. Meine Sichtweise hier ist die der Zwillinge, basierend auf dem, was sie auf der Karte gesehen haben. JK Rowlings Sichtweise ist Rons Meinung. Nicht zu abwegig, dass Brüder nicht einer Meinung sind.

**Glaubst du wirklich, dass Ginny den Imperiusfluch hat abwerfen können?**

Ja, das tue ich. Das Tagebuch mit Voldemorts Seele war ein starkes Stück schwarzer Magie, speziell dazu entworfen, den Wirt zu kontrollieren, mit dem es sich verbindet. Wenn Ginny in der Lage war, so einem außerordentlich starken Objekt zu widerstehen, sollte der Imperisfluch ein Spaziergang sein.

**Kommen Nevilles Gefühle bei dir nicht ein bisschen zu kurz?**

Ich habe Nevilles Gefühle vielleicht übersehen. Es ist nur so, dass ich nicht wollte, dass NOCH ein Junge auf Ginny steht. Es gibt Colin (in meiner Geschichte), Michael, Dean, Harry (im Original), Peakes und Coote (in meiner Geschichte). Ich wollte (und brauchte) einen platonischen männlichen Freund für sie.

Außerdem glaube ich, dass es Hermine war, zu der Neville sich in den früheren Büchern hingezogen gefühlt hat. Er hat sie als erste zum Weihnachtsball eingeladen (Ginny war seine zweite Wahl). Wenn er gehofft hat, für jemanden wie ein Gott zu tanzen, dann bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass es Hermine war.

**Warum hat Ginny auf Umbridge wie Harry reagiert?**

Ginny hat so ein starkes Temperament wie Harry, wenn nicht noch größer. Ginny wäre nicht in der Lage gewesen, einfach nur dazusitzen, wenn jemand Harry einen Lügner nennt, besonders dann nicht, wenn sie aus erster Hand miterlebt hat, wozu Voldemort fähig war. Basierend auf Ginnys Persönlichkeit und ihren Erfahrungen bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich sehr gut dargestellt habe, was sie tun würde.

**Ist es nicht heuchlerisch von Ginny, auf Cho eifersüchtig zu sein, wenn sie mit Michael zusammen ist?**

JA, aber es wäre unrealistisch, wenn sie sich anders verhalten hätte. Eifersucht ist ein sehr präsenter Teil des Lebens und ich bin bereit zu wetten, dass die meisten Leute in ihrer Situation genau das gleiche gefühlt hätten.

**Klingt eine Freundschaft zwischen Ginny und Cho wirklich realistisch für dich?**

Ich stelle mir vor, dass Michael und Cho Freunde waren, vielleicht sogar Teil der selben sozialen Gruppe. Immerhin sind sie am Ende des Ordens des Phönix zusammen und wir neigen dazu, mit Leuten zusammen zu sein, die sich mehr in unserer Nähe aufhalten. Da Ginny viel Zeit mit Michael verbrachte (und damit Zeit in Ravenclaw), würde ein Zusammentreffen mit Cho früher oder später passieren (selbst wenn Michael und Cho keine Freunde wären). Es gibt mindestens eine Stelle (vielleicht zwei) im Original, in denen Ginny Cho aufsucht und ihr Dinge erzählt, die mit der DA zu tun haben (sehr zu Harrys Unzufriedenheit).

Hat sonst noch niemand dieses Szenario gesehen? Das Mädchen, das auf jemanden steht, versucht, über denjenigen hinweg zu kommen, indem sie sich besonders für dessen Liebesleben einsetzt. Ich habe das bei meinen Freunden beobachten können.

Und wenn Cho schlau ist, dann würde sie genau das tun, was sie bei mir tut. Für Informationen über Harry muss sie sich jemanden suchen, der Harry nahe steht. Cho wird nicht Hermine fragen in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sie davon überzeugt ist, dass sie eine Rivalin ist, und sie wird sich sicher nicht bei Ron einen Ratschlag holen, der sie schon damit geärgert hat, dass sie das falsche Quidditchteam mag. Ginny wäre die perfekte Lösung, da sie oft im Ravenclawturm ist und vielleicht sogar eine Erweiterung in Chos sozialer Gruppe.

Ich würde das, was Ginny und Cho hatten, aber trotzdem keine Freundschaft nennen. Es war ja nicht so, als ob sie sich alles erzählt hätten, oder?

**Warum hat Michael Ginny gesagt, dass er sie liebt?**

Sie waren seit etwa einem halben Jahr zusammen. Ich nehme an, dass viele Paare sich schon früher sagen, dass sie sich lieben. Michael könnte sehr wahrscheinlich in die Idee verliebt sein, sie zu lieben. Ich stelle mir gerne vor, dass er es gesagt hat, weil er spürte, dass sie ihm entglitt und dachte, dass es ihrer Beziehung vielleicht hilft oder sie rettet. Ich glaube auch, dass Ginnys Reaktion realistisch ist. Ich glaube, der Großteil der Mädchen würde bei diesen Worten dahinschmelzen, besonders wenn es das erste Mal ist, dass sie das hören.

**Wofür stehen die Initialen in der Halle der Prophezeihungen?**

_F.E.Z zu H.M.B. Jesus aus Nazareth _und _T.V.G. zu H.L.R. Adolf Hitler und Gellert Grindewald ..._ Es tut mir Leid zu sagen, dass sie komplett willkürlich sind.

**Glaubst du wirklich, dass Ginny wusste, dass Harry auf sie steht?**

Jetzt kommt schon. Das Mädchen stand auf diesen Jungen jetzt wie viele Jahre? Wie viele von euch analysieren das, was euer Schwarm tut oder zu euch sagt, viel zu oft? Es ist ja auch nicht so, dass Harry sehr diskret war. Selbst wenn sie es nicht wusste, hätte sie vermutet, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

**Warum weiß Ginny so viel? Was für Hinweise gibt es dafür im Buch?**

Meiner Meinung nach gibt es SEHR VIELE!

In der Kammer des Schreckens konnte sich Ginny heranschleichen und erwischte Percy dabei, wie er Penelope geküsst hat. Das ist kein großer Hinweis, aber wir wissen zumindest, dass sie sich anschleichen kann.

In Der Feuerkelch wird offenbart, dass Hermine und Ginny über Sachen sprechen, über die sie nicht mit der Jungs sprechen (denkt an Viktor Krum), deshalb ist es nicht weit hergeholt, dass Hermine Ginny in der Serie über ein paar Details informiert.

Im Orden des Phönix wird offenbart, dass Ginny eine Lauscherin ist (zum Beispiel, als sie ein Treffen des Ordens mit den Langzieohren belauscht). Vergesst nicht, dass die Zwillinge uns erzählen, dass Hermine Ginny wahrscheinlich informieren wird.

Wenn irgendetwas wichtiges in den Büchern diskutiert wird, dann verhält sich Ginny normalerweise auf eine von zwei Arten. Erstens, sie ist sehr still und sagt wenig, wenn nicht sogar gar nichts. Stille deutet auf Wissen hin, das sie nicht offenbaren kann (oder nicht möchte). Zweitens ist sie verständnisvoll. Verständnis bedeutet auch ein Wissen über das, was passiert.

Besonders im Halbblutprinzen. Als Harry mit Ginny Schluss macht, weint sie nicht. Sie bettelt nicht. Sie _versteht_, ohne ihm tiefgründigere Fragen zu stellen.

Ich bezweifle, dass JK Rowling beabsichtigt hat, Ginny so viel wissen zu lassen wie ich, aber ich hoffe, dass ihr mit ihren subtilen Hinweisen und dem Hintergrund, den ich biete, zu dem Entschluss kommt, dass meine Ideen logisch, plausibel und vernünftig sind.

**Moment ... ich dachte, dass Ginny Harrys Entscheidung, mit ihr Schluss zu machen, VERSTANDEN hat. Warum beginnt sie in Kapitel 14 an ihm zu zweifeln?**

Harry hat mit Ginny Schluss gemacht, um sie zu beschützen, aber diese Absicht wurde komplett zerstört. Ginny ist nicht sicher. Ihre beste Freundin, ihr Bruder und die Liebe ihres Lebens sind auf einer Mission, die sie vielleicht umbringen wird, ihre Familie ist in Gefahr und sie und ihre Freunde sind in Hogwarts immer in Gefahr. Ich glaube, das ist mehr als genug Anlass dafür, so eine Entscheidung anzuzweifeln.

**Warum hast du Draco gut gemacht?**

Wenn ihr die Heiligtümer des Todes gelesen habt, dann seht ihr, dass ich nur der Entwicklung seines Charakters gefolgt bin. Im Haus der Malfoys ist es offensichtlich, wer Hermine ist (vielleicht nicht Harry), aber Draco weigert sich trotzdem, sie zu identifizieren. In der Szene im Raum der Wünsche sieht es vielleicht so aus, als ob Draco GEGEN Harry arbeitet, aber sein Verhalten erinnert mich mehr an Snape. Er weigert sich, jemanden zu verletzen (das war alles Crabbe). Ich bin überzeugt, dass Draco all dem überdrüssig geworden ist. Jedoch glaube ich nicht, dass er "gut" wird, weil er der Rebellion assisitiert, ich glaube, es macht aus ihm einen größeren Slytherin. Dadurch, dass er auf die kleinste Weise hilft, versichert er sich, dass er (und vielleicht seine Familie) vielleicht sicher ist, wenn Voldemort verlieren sollte.

Außerdem musste etwas Großes passieren, damit die Malfoys nicht nach Askaban kommen (wie JK Rowling erklärt hat), außer einfach "Wir haben im letzten Kampf nicht gekämpft, also könnt ihr alle bösen Sachen ignorieren, die wir getan haben?"

**Warum waren Snapes Erinnerung für jeden zugänglich im Denkarium?**

Dafür könnte es mehrere Gründe geben. Aus dem gleichen Grund, aus dem wir Tagebücher schreiben und sie später lesen. Aus dem gleichen Grund, aus dem wir Fotos machen und sie später anschauen. Ich persönlich würde sagen, dass er sich Erinnerungen angesehen hat, um zu entscheiden, welche er Harry geben sollte, wenn die Zeit gekommen war.

Ich denke nicht, dass es logisch wäre, wenn Snape sich mit Harry hingesetzt und ihm alles erzählt hätte. Ich glaube, es passt mehr zu Snapes Charakter, Harry eine Flasche voller Erinnerungen zu geben und es ihn selbst herausfinden zu lassen.

**Ist es nicht etwas zu offensichtlich, dass du Snape als einen von den Guten zeigst? Er hat Voldemort all die Jahre hinter's Licht geführt und trotzdem sieht Ginny das (oder zieht zumindest in Erwägung), dass er sie beschützt?**

Ich glaube es wäre offensichtlich für jeden, der sich hinsetzten und wirklich über Snapes Verhalten nachdenken würde, dass etwas nicht zusammen passte. Warum hat er den Grimmauldplatz nicht offenbart? Warum hat er Voldemort nicht erzählt, dass Harry und Ginny zusammen waren? Warum waren seine Bestrafungen (z.B. der Wald und Ginny Hogsmeade weg zu nehmen), so leicht im Vergleich zu den Carrows (foltern, foltern und noch mehr foltern)? Die meisten würden darüber nicht nachdenken, da Snape ein Mörder war und das somit jede seiner Taten böse und gemein machte.

(Und ja, ihr habt mich erwischt, ich wollte, dass Ginny diejenige war, die zweifelte, obwohl ich denke, dass JK Rowling genug Hinweise auf Ginnys Charakter gegeben und ich genug Hintergrund für diese Geschichte biete, damit es vertretbar ist, dass Ginny über die Möglichkeit nachdachte, dass Snape sie beschützte.)

Snape hat Geheimnisse vor Voldemort gehabt, aber erinnert euch daran, dass Voldemort die Eigenschaft hatte, alles zu übersehen. (Denkt an Regulus, an die Hauselfen, an jede Konfrontation, die Harry je mit Voldemort hatte). Und vergesst nicht, dass es nicht Snapes Pflicht war, die Schüler zu beschützen, bis er Schulleiter war und Voldemort nicht in der Nähe war, um zu sehen, was passierte (ich bin mir sicher, dass er sich gefragt hätte, warum Snape so nett zu den Kindern war, wenn er es gewesen wäre). Vermischt das mit der Tatsache, dass Voldemort davon abgelenkt und besessen war, den Elderstab zu finden und das deshalb gar keine Zeit dafür war, Snape für einen von den Guten zu halten.

Ich hoffe, dass ich euch zumindest zum Nachdenken gebracht habe, selbst wenn ihr nicht meiner Meinung seid. Ich weiß, dass das nur eine Meinung ist, aber denkt einfach dran, dass ich einen guten Grund für alles habe, was ich in dieser Geschichte mache.

**Ich habe in einer anderen Geschichte gelesen, dass Ginny weiß, dass Harry am Leben ist, als sie gehört hat, wie Hagrid nach seinem Körper ruft. Warum hast du das nicht gemacht?**

Ich mag diese Idee sehr gerne, dass Ginny weiß, dass er am Leben ist, und aus Leidenschaft kämpft und nicht aus Rache. Ich habe sogar in Erwägung gezogen, das zu tun, aber es funktioniert in meinem Kopf einfach nicht. Wenn ihr euch daran erinnert, es passiert in diesem Moment eine ganze Menge (S. 741"..._Und dann drang durch die Schreie und das Gebrüll und das donnernde Gestampfe der kämpfenden Riesen Hagrids Schrei, der lauteste von allen."_) WIR hören Hagrid nur aus einem einzigen Grund und zwar, weil HARRY Hagrid hört. Ich bezweifle, dass Ginny ihn hören konnte. Es hätte mir auch sehr gut gefallen, dass sie Harry spürt, als er an ihr vorbeihastet (so wie in früheren Kapiteln und im Original), aber er lief nie an ihr vorbei. Und dann kämpft Ginny ausgerechnet gegen Bellatrix. Ich überschreite hier vielleicht ein paar Grenzen, aber das ist wie ein Todeswunsch. Für mich sieht es mehr nach Rache aus.

**Warum sind Harry und Ginny bei dir so schnell nach dem letzten Kampf zusammen gekommen?**

Sie haben auf einander gewartet. Sie haben sich nach einander gesehnt. Sie haben zehn Monate getrennt verbracht und hatten nur die Erinnerung des anderes, die sie angetrieben hat. Der einzig logische Ausgang war das Zusammenkommen in der ersten sich ihnen bietenden Gelegenheit. Sie würden in den nächsten Monaten ihre gegenseitige Unterstützung brauchen. Um ehrlich zu sein bin ich überrascht, dass sie nicht früher zusammen gekommen sind.

**Sollte Ginny nicht viel wütender auf Harry sein, weil er so getan hat, als ob er tot sei?**

Ginny ist ein heißblütiges Mädchen und wenn es irgendjemand anders gewesen wäre, dann glaube ich, dass sie verdammt wütend gewesen wäre. Aber es war _Harry_, die Schwäche, die sie schon immer gehabt hatte. Er hat die Fähigkeit, sie Dinge tun zu lassen, die niemand anders hat. (Selbst Ron hat gesagt, dass es merkwürdig ist, dass sie in Harrys Nähe so schüchtern ist.) Ginny mag es normalerweise nicht, beschützt zu werden (sie ist entschlossen, das Trio ins Ministerium zu begleiten ... sie hat keine Hilfe angenommen, als sie sich im Ministerium ihren Knöchel gebrochen hat ... sie wird ziemlich sauer auf Ron, wenn er sich als beschützender älterer Bruder aufspielt ... schaut euch nur an, wie wütend sie auf Dean war, als er ihr nur _durch ein Porträtloch geholfen hat_ ...) aber wenn es um Harry geht, akzeptiert sie sein Urteilsvermögen. Harry stellt sich vor sie, um sie im Ministerium zu schützen und sie schubst ihn nicht weg, Harry macht mit ihr Schluss, um sie zu beschützen und sie versteht es, mit einem Blick akzeptiert Ginny (halbherzig), dass sie während des letzten Kampfes im Raum der Wünsche bleiben muss. Wer sonst könnte so etwas mit ihr machen? Niemand _außer_ Harry.

Nicht zu erwähnen, dass sie gerade ihren Bruder Fred, ihre Mentoren Tonks und Lupin und sehr wahrscheinlich ihren guten Freund Colin verloren hat. Was für ein Gefühl könnte wahrscheinlich diese große Trauer übertreffen, die sie empfinden musste? Herauszufinden, dass Harry am Leben war, seinen Sieg zu sehen und zu _wissen_, dass er _endlich_ frei ist, ohne Angst vor Voldemort leben kann, musste das einzige sein, was sie an diesem Tag irgendwie getröstet hat.

Ihr könnt sehen, warum es einfach nicht logisch (zumindest für mich) ist, dass sie sauer auf ihn ist, weil er sich tot gestellt hat.

**Glaubst du nicht, dass die Ron/Hermine Hochzeit viel zu schnell kam?**

Ja, das tue ich. Ich fand es erfrischend, dass sie nach sieben langen Jahren endlich versuchen, alles aufzuholen. Sie waren seit Jahren ineinander verliebt! Sie haben so lange darauf gewartet, das laut zuzugeben. Ich mag den Kontrast, dass sie, als sie endlich zusammen sind, nicht mehr länger warten konnten. Außerdem waren sie beide nicht mehr in der Schule, beide volljährig und beide endlich emotional und romantisch am gleichen Punkt. Und es ist nicht ungewöhnlich in der Zaubererwelt, direkt nach der Schule zu heiraten.

**Moment mal! Hexen können Pickel kriegen! Was ist mit Marietta Edgecombe und Eloise Midgen?**

Ich stelle mir vor, dass die meisten Hexen und Zauberer unter normalen Umständen nicht sehr lange Pickel haben, genauso wie sie gebrochene Knochen nicht lange haben. Marietta wurde mit einem Fluch belegt, der dafür sorgt, dass die Pickel nicht weggehen. Und ich nehme an, dass das Pickelproblem von Eloise Midgen kein normales war.

**Ist Newt Scamander nicht in Rente gewesen?**

Genau wie Moody. Genau wie Slughorn. Warum kann der beste Magizoolist seine Rente nicht ein paar Jahre unterbrechen?

**Der Zeitstrahl der Heiligtümer des Todes scheint ein bisschen merkwürdig zu sein ... bist du sicher, dass das richtig ist?**

Nicht alle Daten haben wir auf einem Silbertablett bekommen, obwohl es mir so viel lieber wäre. Es würde meinen Job sehr viel einfacher machen.

Es ist nicht eindeutig, wann Ron gegangen ist, aber es gibt bestimmte Hinweise, die mich davon überzeugt haben, dass es Mitte Oktober war. Dieser Teil des Zeitstrahls kommt von der Nacht, in der Ron geht. Sie haben zugehört, wie Ted geredet hat und er hat gesagt, dass er seit 6-7 Wochen auf der Flucht ist. Als das Trio ins Ministerium eingedrungen ist, war es Anfang September und das war zu der Zeit, in der das Ministerium die Muggelgeborenen geschnappt hat, anstatt sie zu einer Befragung zu bitten. Da ich angenommen habe, dass Ted sofort geflohen ist (was ich glaube und was einen Sinn ergibt), würden uns 6 Wochen nach Mitte Oktober bringen.

**Warum hast du Kapitel 19 in Briefform geschrieben?**

Die besten Geschichten/Bücher/Romane werden durch Konflikte vorangetrieben und lösen dann den Konflikt. Ich brachte es einfach nicht übers Herz, Ginnys siebtes Jahr zu einem schwierigen zu machen. Außerdem stelle ich mir vor, dass eine Menge Briefe verschickt wurden und ich glaube es ist interessant, Einblick in diese Briefe zu bekommen.

**Hat Hermine oder jemand anderes den Schnatz verhext, damit Ginny ihn fangen konnte?**

Nein, nein, niemand hat den Schnatz verhext. Ginny hat in diesem Jahr fantastisch gespielt. Es ist offensichtlich, dass Ginny gewonnen hat, wenn man ihr nur dabei zusieht, wie talentiert sie auf einem Besen ist. Ich vermute, wenn Harrys Plan nach hinten losgegangen wäre, hätte er sich den Ring zurück geholt und sich etwas anderes ausgedacht.

**WARUM NUR hast du Albus nach Slytherin geschickt?**

Nach neunzehn Jahren ist Slytherin nicht mehr so schlimm. Es hat vielleicht immer noch den schwarzmagischen Ruf, aber es hat sich schon sehr verbessert. Wenn es immer der Rest von Hogwarts gegen Slytherin ist, dann hilft das nur der schwarzen Magie. Wenn ein kleines Vorurteil wie der Ruf eines bestimmten Hauses in Hogwarts nach zwanzig Jahren nicht überwunden werden kann, wie kann dann erwartet werden, dass ein so großes Vorurteil wie Magisches Blut überwunden wird?

Ich habe erwähnt, dass Harry ein paar auffällige Eigenschaften eines Slytherins hat (sogar Dumbledore hat zugestimmt) und Albus ist derjenige, der Harry am ähnlichsten ist. Ich spreche nicht über eine Neigung zu schwarzer Magie. Ich spreche über Klugheit, Einfallsreichtum, Entschlossenheit und Ehrgeiz, alles Eigenschaften, die Harry besitzt (einige mehr als die anderen).

Ich denke auch, dass es den speziellen Moment zwischen Harry und Albus im Epilog herabwerten würde, wenn ich ihn einfach nach Gryffindor geschmissen hätte. Während ich nicht voraussehe, dass Albus Slytherin AUSSUCHT, kann ich mir vorstellen, dass er das Schicksal des Sprechenden Huts akzeptiert. Einer der Hauptaspekte dieser Serie ist, dass UNSERE ENTSCHEIDUNGEN zeigen, wer wir wirklich sind. Es ist nicht wichtig, in welchem Haus man ist, solange man eine gerechte und respektable Person ist.

Albus Initialen sind A.S.P. Eine Asp ist eine Schlangenart _(auf Deutsch: Aspisviper, siehe Wikipedia_). Sicher, das kann ein Zufall sein, aber JK Rowling sucht die Namen ihrer Charaktere sorgfältig aus. Viele, viele Namen geben uns Hinweise auf die Persönlichkeiten der Charaktere oder ihre Erscheinungen. Sirius ist der Hundsstern, Remus ist in der römischen Mathologie von einem Wolf aufgezogen worden und so weiter ... (_Ü/N: Dolores bedeutet Kummer oder Unglück, sehr passend für Umbridge)_.

Außerdem muss man sich das aus einer literarischen Perspektive anschauen. Warum hat sich der Epilog auf Albus konzentriert? Warum nicht auf James, den Erstgeborenen? Warum nicht Lily, die Jüngste? Der selbe Effekt hätte sich mit allen drei Kindern erzielen lassen, vielleicht sogar noch besser mit Harrys letztem Kind, das nach Hogwarts kommt, aber JK Rowling hat sich für Albus entschieden. Nicht zu vergessen hat sie selbst gesagt, dass Albus' Geschichte die interessanteste ist. Was wäre so interessant daran, dass ein Potterkind nach Gryffindor kommt? Wir haben diese Geschichte schon einmal gelesen, daran ist nichts anders.

**Glaubst du nicht, dass Ginny viel hitzköpfiger und feuriger ist, als du sie beschrieben hast?**

Ich sehe Ginny nicht als so feurig wie andere Fans und FanFictionSchreiber, aber ich bin bereit zuzugeben, dass Ginny vielleicht ein bisschen feuriger ist, als ich sie beschrieben habe. Ich glaube aber, dass ich einen guten Job gemacht habe, als es sich um Michael und Dean gedreht hat, ihre Reaktionen auf Umbridge und ihre Streits mit Vaisey und Harper, usw. Denkt daran, dass ich fast vier Jahrzehnte ihres Lebens in 200.000 Wörter quetschen musste. Es gibt offensichtlich noch mehr Gelegenheiten, bei denen ihre Feurigkeit zum Vorschein kommen kann.

**Glaubst du nicht, dass du Ginny Harry viel zu ähnlich gemacht hast?**

Sie müssen sich sehr ähnlich sein. Bei Charakteren wie Ginny und Harry ziehen Gegensätze sich NICHT an. Harry hat _versucht_, mit Cho zusammen zu sein, jemand, der immer über seine Gefühle sprechen musste und der viel zu verheult war. Stellt euch die Trennungsszene in den Heiligtümern des Todes mit Cho anstelle von Ginny vor (sie hätte versucht, sich _umzubringen_, meint ihr nicht?). Sie brauchen beide jemanden, der ihnen ebenbürtig ist, der die Launen des anderen lesen kann, der die selben Erfahrungen gemacht hat und ohne eine Erklärung verstehen kann. Sie sind sich nicht so ähnlich, weil ich sie so geschrieben habe, sondern weil sie anders einfach nicht zusammen funktionieren könnten.

**Du lässt es so aussehen, als ob Ginny kein eigenes Leben hat und sich nur nach Harry und dem Trio sehnt.**

Die Hauptsache dieser Geschichte war, die Ereignisse nachzuerzählen, die dazu geführt haben, dass sie Harrys Herz gewinnen konnte (und das schließt viele Dinge mit ein. Colin zu küssen gab ihr eine neue Selbstsicherheit. Mit Michael zusammen zu sein hat ihr geholfen, über ihre Schüchternheit hinweg zu kommen, usw) und was sie alles ertragen musste, während er weg war. Natürlich gab es auch viele lustige Sachen, die das nicht wirklich berichtet haben, aber ich glaube zum Großteil war es das, was ich erreichen wollte.

Ich stelle mir vor, dass eine elf Jahre alte Ginny nichts mehr wollte als bei dem Trio mitzumachen. (Ihr Bruder war der beste Freund von ihrer Schwärmerei.) Sie hätte es geliebt, bei ihnen mitzumachen. Das waren Sachen, die sie höchstwahrscheinlich an Tom Riddle geschrieben hat. Nach der Kammer des Schreckens hätte Ginny sie mehr denn je gebraucht, aber einmal mehr war sie zurück gelassen worden. Ein verletzliches Mädchen wie sie hätte sich nach ihnen gesehnt.

**Und was ist mit den Szenen, die den Szenen des Trios so ähnlich sind?**

Ich gebe zu, dass ich der Meinung war, dass die Leser dieses Bekannte brauchen, um eine Verbindung zur Geschichte zu bekommen. Ich bin aber ehrlich gesagt der Meinung, dass ich mehr neue Szenen hatte als die, die denen des Trios ähnlich waren (Sarimanok, Colins Kuss, Quidditchwettfliegen, Krum und Karkaroff belauschen, zu beobachten, wie Krum Hermine zum Ball einlädt, usw).

Vergesst nicht, dass es noch sehr viel mehr zu berichten gegeben hätte, da es sich ja um vier Jahrzehnte handelt. Ich wette, dass es ganze Bücher geben könnte, die sich um ihre Freundschaft mit Neville drehen oder ihre Beziehung zu ihren Brüdern oder ihre außergewöhnliche Absprache mit Draco.

Es tut mir Leid, wenn ihr der Meinung seid, dass ich Ginnys Geschichte nicht genug gewürdig habe. Das war absolut nicht meine Absicht.

**Warum hast du mit dieser Geschichte nicht weiter gemacht?**

Als ich damit fertig war, meine Ereignisse der Heiligtümer des Todes zu schreiben, verstand ich endlich, warum JKR sich dazu entschieden hat, das Ende der Heiligtümer des Todes so uneindeutig zu lassen. Die letzten paar Kapitel, besonders Kapitel 34 "Wieder der Wald", waren phänomenal. Mit so einem Höhepunkt wirkt alles andere unbedeutend.

Ein anderer Grund ist, dass eine gute Fanfiction, Geschichte, ein Roman oder irgendeine andere Form von Unterhaltung irgendeinen Konflikt braucht, damit die Handlung vorangetrieben werden kann und ich brachte es nicht übers Herz, mir ein Problem auszudenken, nachdem JK geschrieben hat, dass alles gut war.

Noch ein Grund ist, dass ich nicht das Bedürfnis danach verspüre, die Geschichte fortzuführen. Der Hauptgrund dafür, dass ich diese Geschichte aus Ginnys Sicht geschrieben habe, war, weil ich das Gefühl hatte, dass ihre Geschichte in der Welt der Fanfiction fehlt. Ich habe einige fantastische Geschichten gelesen, die das Loch von 19 Jahren gut ausfüllen und mit denen ich zufrieden bin.

**Hast du nicht eine Art Göttin aus Ginny gemacht?**

Ich glaube, das ist in der Fanfictionwelt besser bekannt als "MarySue".

Dieser Kommentar hat mich am allermeisten gestört, denn das war überhaupt nicht meine Absicht und ich entschuldige mich dafür, wenn die Leser der Meinung sind, dass ich Ginny perfekt gemacht habe. Aber dann habe ich darüber nachgedacht. Ich bin nur dem Vorbild von JKR gefolgt, (abgesehen von Ginnys großem Wissen).

**Quidditchtalent? **Das war JK Rowling. **Jungen stehen auf Ginny? **Wieder JK Rowling. **Magische Stärke? **JK Rowling. Ich habe mit JK Rowlings Vision angefangen und einen Hintergrund dafür geschaffen. Wenn die Zwillinge wirklich geglaubt haben, dass Ginny eine kleine, aber mächtige Hexe ist, dann haben sie offensichtlich gesehen, wie sie mächtige Magie benutzt hat. Wenn Ginny wirklich so viele Jungen bemerkt haben, wie die Slytherins gesagt haben, dann muss ein Nachweis dafür da sein. Wenn Ginny wirklich bei den Holyhead Harpies aufgenommen wird, wie JK Rowling gesagt hat, dann muss sie fantastisch in Quidditch sein.

Also bitte, ganz ehrlich, ich bitte euch darum, mir zu zeigen, wo ich aus Ginny eine "MarySue" gemacht habe.

**Viele Informationen in Kapitel 17 sind fehlerhaft. Warum?**

Diese Gesichte wurde vor dem 1. Dezember 2007 geschrieben. Alle Informationen, zu denen ich vor diesem Datum Zugriff hatte, sind benutzt worden. Es würde ein Leben lang dauern, meine Geschichte zu erneuern, um alle neuen Informationen unterzubringen. Ich werde meine Geschichte nicht mehr verändern, wenn neue Informationen herauskommen.

Obwohl ich bei vielem raten musste, glaube ich, dass ich einen ziemlich guten Job gemacht habe und das, was falsch war, waren kleine Details.

**Und zum Abschluss noch ein paar kleine Fakten:**

Angerona Barton (die Erstklässlerin, die Ginny unter ihre Fittiche genommen hat): Ihren Namen habe ich vom römischen Gott der Geheimnisse.

Simon Samson (der Erstklässler, den Michael unter seine Fittiche genommen hat): Ich habe seinen Namen aus der Bibel. Simon Peter (aus dem Neuen Testament) und Samson (aus dem Alten Testament).

Oghma (die Eule, die Luna erwähnt, die den Klitterer ausliefert): Ihr Name ist von dem keltischen Gott der Kommunikation und des Schreibens.

Adamastor (der Tukan, mit dem Luna ihre Briefe an Ginny schickt): Der Name des Charakters war in einem Gedicht von einem portugiesischen Dichter ein Erfinder, das die Kräfte der Natur repräsentiert, die gegen Seefahrer arbeiten

Sarimanok (Hagrids Glückshuhn in Kapitel 4): Ein mythologischer Vogel aus den Phillipinen.

Raphael (Georges Name bei PotterWatch): Dieser Vorschlag kommt von Gryphinwyrm7. Raphael war ein Heiliger ... holy (heilig), holey (löchrig) _(Ü/N: Das war der erste Witz, den George in Buch 7 nach dem Verlust seines Ohrs gemacht hat, im Deutschen wurde daraus ein Schweizer Käse)_

Proptermortis (der Zaubertrank, den Slughorn in Kapitel 15 machen lassen musste): Er setzt sich aus den zwei lateinischen Worten "propter", was nah bedeutet und "mors mortis" zusammen, was Tod bedeutet.

Ich habe mir immer Neville, Luna und Ginny als das Silberne Trio vorgestellt. Das Goldene Trio hat alle Zauberstabkerne von Ollivander (Harry - Phönixfeder, Hermine - Drachenherzfaser, Ron - Einhornhaar) und ich wollte das für das Silberne Trio ebenfalls. (Ginny - Phönixfeder, Luna - Drachenherzfaser, Neville - Einhornhaar)

Obwohl die Vornamen (Delia und Ethan) völlig willkürlich sind, habe ich mir ihre Nachnamen (Regal und Taylor) von zwei britischen WWE Wrestlern ausgeborgt.

**Letzte Anmerkungen der Übersetzerin:**

Ich möchte mich nochmal bei allen bedanken, die mir in den letzten zwei Jahren Reviews geschrieben und die harte Arbeit, die hier drinsteckt, gewürdigt haben. Ich danke euch allen sehr, denn ohne euch wären wir wahrscheinlich hier nicht angekommen.

Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr bei meinen anderen eigenen FFs vorbeischaut, aber wenn nicht, dann freue ich mich trotzdem, dass ihr euch für diese FF interessiert habt.

Ich selbst bin momentan mit meiner FF über die nächste Generation "10 kleine Dinge" und die zugehörigen One-Shots "Momentaufnahmen" beschäftigt. Ich plane nicht, in der nächsten Zeit etwas zu übersetzen, da ich im Moment keine englische FF gelesen habe, die mir so gut gefallen hat, dass ich sie übersetzen möchte.

Das war das Schlusswort. Ich wünsche euch allen noch ein schönes und erfolgreiches Jahr 2010.

ChrissiTine


End file.
